Naruto Mysterious Power
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: While in Wave, Naruto is hit with a strange seal, and now is suddenly gaining new powers. How will the Ninja world take Naruto with 9 Kekkei Genkai. Sasu/Saku/bashing,M language themes. Fu Haku Tayuya Tenten Isaribi Samui Kurotsuchi Temari Hinata Harem
1. Proluge the Mysterious Rogue

(Beta'd)

Okay, it is time for another attempt at a story, my first Naruto fic. Recommendations are always wanted...

There will be bashing of Sasuke and the Pink Banshee...Sakura, as well as well, generally everyone in Konoha who isn't a ninja and or decent. Aka, while I keep Kiba, Kakashi and the Sandaime Hokage good and not bashed, the civilian council and the old birds Homura and Koharu, expect also Danzo and the ever-changing Mrs. Haruno to also be ridiculed.

_The Land of Waves; Tazuna's House_

In the dark of night, a loud sound was heard, possibly louder than the screams of the entire Haruno family. It was the snoring of one Uzumaki Naruto. The whiskered blond was fast asleep, recovering from an earlier scuffle with a most mysterious Missing Nin, while downstairs things were far from perfect.

"SHUT THE DOBE UP, A UCHIHA CAN'T NOR WILL SLEEP IN THESE CONDITIONS!" One arrogant prick by the name of Uchiha Sasuke, a duck haired black haired kid with severe issues, complained to their sensei, a silver haired masked ninja of the Jonin rank, by the name of Hatake Kakashi. The masked man sighed; listening to the boy rant through his locked door, luckily for the noise level the pink haired one was asleep as well. (A/N, I know that the guy should be too tired to move around at this point, but this is my story, so he just recovered quicker than in the Anime or Manga)

He hadn't really wanted to teach anyway. Kakashi saw himself as more of a lone operative, he worked the best alone. The few friends he had, had died in battle beside him; his sensei, who happened to be the so called "Dobe's" father, not that anyone aside from a few knew that, Obito-san Rin-chan, did that leave Gai his best friend?

Sometimes, the silver haired man had to wonder if he had a curse that killed all those who were close to him. That was the point he argued with trying to get out of teaching in the first place...

_Flashback; Hokage's Office; the day after the Rookie Nine Graduated_

"Hatake-San, you must train Uchiha-Sama, he needs the Jutsu in your arsenal, more than any other Genin, and other..." Homura, an old man who for some reason was still considered an active ninja, and his sidekick, a evil granny who looked like the mother of some sort of evil toad virgin aunt (A/N, Harry Potter Fans may know another of this description, called Dolores Umbridge) named Koharu, actively demanded the masked nin, with fellow future mentors Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma, along with ninja parents Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikaku and Aburame Shibi. The Sandaime Hokage, an old, still tanned skinned man by the name of Sarutobi Hiruzen, coughed to interrupt the current conversation.

"And by other, you mean Naruto-Kun, who despite being labeled a "dead last", managed to defeat a Chunnin and master a Jonin level technique" the Hokage took a blow of his pipe crossly. He cared a lot for the spunky little Jinchuuriki, and couldn't help but wonder, if Naruto was able to learn a technique like that so quickly, yet fail his exams. He decided to ask to put someone on it, he and Iruka-Kun from the academy always had a bad feeling some of the instructors may have sabotaged Naruto's lessons, in fact they had managed to catch a former janitor of the academy attempt to break Naruto's chair in the classroom, though the man admitted that others were with him in the anti-Naruto plan, courtesy of some "persuasion" via Anko and Ibiki, he managed to pull the civilian council to his side, and he had to have the janitor go before they could get names.

That wasn't saying he couldn't fire him, though.

"Homura-Sama, I hear what you say, and while you have a point or two, I'm not going to train him. Bad luck follows me, the kind of luck that kills, that and I have more important things to do with my time." Besides, the boy's attitude was detesting, but he couldn't bring that up without the old bats telling him that the boy was merely suffering from trauma.

Yeah, no way in hell that was true, he was just a spoiled brat

"So, other than the "all important" Uchiha, can we actually get something done" Hiashi sighed "Like organizing the new Genin" Now, while Hiashi may appear to dislike Hinata, he does care, slightly. While he was no dad of the year, he did have an interest in who would be on his daughter's team; the team after all, had to push her to improve and protect her unmarked Byakugan Doujutsu Kekkai Genkai.

"Hiashi-San has a point, we already know one team, the new Ino-Shika-Cho team, my team" Asuma grinned while smoking his trademark cigarette. While normally this would induce a complaint from Tsume for her sensitive nose, Shibi for its health issues to his bugs, and the old bats, they decided not to, in the hope that the smoke shortens the two advisors lifespan.

"That leaves Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Do we really need to teach, that boy anything" Koharu snapped "That boy is too dangerous, idiotic, irresponsible, immature..."

"He's a teenager, that sort of comes with the territory" Shikaku sighed "Its troublesome, but we all were like that, heck even my boy acts like that, sometimes

"And after all, we have to take on **any** genin who manages to pass the academy, and the test that follows" Shibi stated in his monotone, causing the elders to pale. After all, they helped the Civilian Council _pass_ that law, after all, to give the civilians more ninja from their way of life into the armed forces, thus increasing their overall influence. "And as to his immaturity, perhaps being teamed with my son could possibly help him mature"

"Or, the thing inside him will kill off all your, insects, with its de..." the Hokage coughed to cut off Homura. Shibi didn't flinch, he knew quite well his son was safe from the chakra that the Jinchuuriki could possibly give off, for unlike the old badgers, he and the rest of the parents here met the boy once or twice, and knew he was not a monster.

"Actually, I think that that set up might work, with my daughter, Hinata, on the team, as well" Hiashi mentioned, surprising everyone.

"Huh?" Chouza grunted.

"This is new and troublesome"

"What was in my water this morning?" Tsume said to herself.

"Going off what Shibi-san said, if my daughter was placed on his team, perhaps some of his drive might pass to her. At the minimum, even the most basic of Byakugan could tell if his tenant's chakra was getting loose or influencing him." Hiashi let off a rare grin, the council had a betting pool for who was able to best beat or mess with the idiots on the elder and civilian council each meeting, and it looks like the 3 free hot spring coupons were all his...

"Actually, we of the elder council had talked it over, and we decided that Inuzuka Kiba would provide the same sort of inspiration to your daughter, Hiashi-San" Koharu smiled evilly. Inside, Hiashi was cursing, now he couldn't get those tickets without insulting Tsume, last time he did that, the Hyuuga compound smelled like dog piss for a month. No one noticed that Kakashi was smirking.

"So, then it looks like Kurenai-Chan has Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino, so I guess that means that Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are on my team" the Jonin smirked.

The resulting scream of fury from the elders shook several window frames, and one masked Jonin got himself three hot spring coupons and was treated to a night of fine drinking with Tsume and the former Ino-Shika-Cho, on their tab of course.

_End Flashback_

Kakashi quickly came to a conclusion after that, teaching sucked. He was actually expected to be on time and had to deal with whining from all three of them. Though seeing Sasuke getting clawed by Tora was a good chuckle.

Kakashi quickly decided that Naruto was his favorite among the three. While Sakura was virtually useless, and Sasuke an arrogant prick who expected Kakashi to teach him all his Jutsu and strutted around like royalty, Naruto was willing to learn, and most importantly, he had humility, well more than the others anyway. Naruto didn't have anything handed to him like his teammates, and knew how to respond to failure, by getting back up and improving himself. Kakashi saw that with how his failure with the Demon Brothers, led to his desire to better himself, which led to his shocking show of skill in fighting Momoichi Zabuza.

If the boy could use such skill with only two jutsu really at his disposal, with only a little help from Sasuke, the boy could be just as great as his own sensei, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. Of course, the boy needed to pick up a few more Jutsu first, and improve on his Taijutsu, and chakra control, and perhaps see if he could use Genjutsu...

What did they teach him at the academy, anyway? The boy's Taijutsu left too many weak spots, and he could barely spell Genjutsu, let only do it. His Chakra control was abysmal, Pakkun could use a Jutsu better that the boy, if the Kyuubi wasn't in him, he'd be in a lot of trouble.

As his lack of Taijutsu nearly cost them

_Flashback, Wave Country_

The group, weary from their last battle with the swordsman Zabuza, who was killed by the Kiri Hunter Nin boy (Though Naruto was still adamant he though the nin was female, and Tazuna seemed to agree with him about his/her gender), with their exhausted Sensei being carried by the knucklehead and brooder, before Sakura yelped, loudly to get the others attention.

"Sasuke-Kun, Kakashi-Sensei, BAKA!" standing before them, was a new ninja. This ninja was wearing ragged brown robes that covered his face, with no visible Hi-ate, in fact all they could tell was this ninja was male.

"Ah, so Zabuza-Chan was defeated by a bunch of brats and a dead weight ninja, eh? No matter, it appears I have to kill the Bridge Builder now..."

"We won't let you, Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, before dropping Kakashi. Their sensei then flattened Sasuke, before the Uchiha pushed the unconscious man off, as Tazuna backed away slowly.

"DOBE, HOW DARE YOU DROP SUCH A WEIGHT ON AN ELITE?" Naruto ignored him.

"Yeah, Baka! How dare you try to flatten Sasuke-Kun?" The ever faithful pink haired bitch added in. Naruto flinched in pain at that remark, before turning back towards their strange enemy.

"Humph, what pathetic teamwork, this won't be worth the chakra... BEAST WAVE PALM!" the mysterious ninja sliced his hand, which was coated in blue chakra, as a shockwave of wind energized Chakra flew at the Genin.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of the way, the jutsu would have instead continued and struck Tazuna and Kakashi, but Naruto, before Jumping, did everyone's favorite hand seal.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" a shadow clone appeared where Naruto was a second ago, taking the strike and bursting into smoke. This move was witnessed by the so called out cold Kakashi, who made a mental note to punish the others later

Not being undone, Sasuke did a series of hand signs, before ending on a tiger seal.

"FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" A large ball of fire flew from the mouth of the Uchiha and flew straight at their foe. The foe calmly did the hand signs Bird, Boar and Serpent.

"Water Release: Bubble Barrier!" the ninja let out a burst of bubbles from his mouth, which formed into a wall that took the fireball head on and negated it entirely.

"Shit" Sasuke grumbled as Sakura charged at the ninja with a fury, a kunai in hand.

"Time to prove myself worthy of Sasuke-Kun, a ninja who plays with bubbles is no match for..." she was thinking before the Ninja did Hare, Monkey, Horse and Rat.

"Genjutsu; Zorra's Illusion of darkness!" Sakura suddenly dropped her kunai and fell to the ground, twitching. However, no one noticed her nose bleed.

"Sasuke-kun, OH, OH, OH!"

"Sakura-Ch..." Naruto said, before finding himself unable to call her that, before he created a series of shadow clones who charged at the rouge ninja. The Ninja quickly put together the hand signs Dragon and Tiger

"Foolish, Wind Release: Hurricane Gust!" the ninja inhaled deeply, before letting out a gust of high powered wind that blew away about all of the shadow clones, before he heard a crunch in the leaves. Turning, he saw to his shock two shadow clones coming at him from behind!

"Little brat must of used those clones as a distraction, impressive"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, DOBE, FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" out of nowhere, a huge fireball flew and consumed the shadow clones and flew at the rouge.

"TEME, YOU RUINED MY PLAN!" Naruto yelled.

"So what, as a Uchiha, my plans are naturally better, Dobe" The still immobile Kakashi was fuming now. That boy was getting trialed when they got back!

"Actually, those shadow clones were more likely to succeed then your pathetic fireball, WATER RELEASE: GUNSHOT!" a burst of water flew from the Ninja's mouth, followed by several more. The fireball was hollowed out to resemble a flaming donut before it faded, as the water bullets flew into the woods, before bursting and sending Naruto and Sasuke flying into the air. The Uchiha hit the ground, as did Naruto a second later, before he burst into smoke.

"What, another Shadow Clone!" The rouge Ninja gasped before he suddenly felt a Kunai approach him. He barely managed to avoid the weapon, as dozens more flew at him. The Ninja managed to avoid being turned to swiss cheese, but one still managed to imbed itself into his right leg.

"RAGGH!"

"Ha!" a dozen Naruto's flew from the woods, all tossing more Kunai at their foe, surrounding the Ninja. The ninja, with his injury, barely avoided getting any more, before he closed his eyes, and wet his lips with saliva, as if to test the wind. A second later, his eyes shot open, before he jumped with his good leg and flew at the Naruto who happened to be real.

"Nice strategy, Genin. I'll give you credit, you're the only one here not out cold who should even be a ninja, but I'm afraid that things end here and now" he rapidly did Snake, Tiger, Ox, Dragon, Rat and Dog, before his hand glowed gold.

"Hidden Sealing Jutsu: Pawā fuyo shīru; ketsueki no seigen no kopī!"

He harshly slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach, causing the boy's eyes to grow wide, before he fell unconscious, the clones poofing away with shocked expressions as well. It was at this point that Kakashi managed to force himself up.

"Summoning JUTSU!" Kakashi quickly hit the ground and summoned his Ninken Pack, who quickly charged at the injured Ninja, with plans of ripping flesh.

"Sorry, Copy Ninja, but I have other places to be!" the Ninja was about to be bit by Bull, before he substituted with a random stick. Kakashi would have pursued him, but he was too injured to do so, so he leaned on Tazuna for support, as the old man carried the surprisingly light Blond, while he left his dogs to drag the disgraces.

_End Flashback_

Kakashi had confined the two others in their rooms as soon as they arrived at Tazuna's house, the doors and windows sealed. Kakashi had never seen something so disgraceful, not only had both put him and their client at risk from the Beast Wave Palm, Sasuke had actually attacked Naruto or his clones anyhow. That was so going on the report, and straight to the Hokage so the old bats didn't get to intercept it.

But what was that Jutsu the man used on Naruto, anyway? Even this master of 1000 jutsu had no clue.

OC Ninja techniques (Any others come from the show or manga)

Water Release, Bubble Barrier

Rank; C

Description; Creates a wall of bubbles to block attacks from the foe, ineffective against Kunai and Shurikens

Genjutsu; Zorra's Illusion of darkness

Rank; B

Description; Creates a realistic illusion of one's darkest desires. Only applicable to one person at a time

Wind Release; Hurricane Gust

Rank; B

Description; Like a fire style, the user blows from their mouths a large gust of intense wind to blow away foes, limited range

Hidden Sealing Jutsu; Pawā fuyo shīru; ketsueki no seigen no kopī

Rank; S

Description; ? (That's for later)


	2. Training Days

(Beta'd)

Okay, first of all, AMAZING! The speed of the hits and faves are amazing. I mean, right when I was beginning to write this chapter, I was already faded by many people, from around the world, from the US and Canada, to India, China, Germany and the Netherlands, and others...

Cmshilly

Naruto Yuuhi

R. Uchia-Namikaze

sess2eddie

Shadows of Avalon

Spider-Fox93

Ace6151

KingCairo

kitsune Shadow

Norss

Firedamio

Raiton123

Jeanne2525

Terrorpain

Put on the Community of

Myfavoritestories 3 (Not original, but quaint in a way)

And on the alert list of

B0nd0fS0uls

bklynshdw10392

blairwitch

BoneDragon

cmshilly

desphere

Garuda 1 Talisman

That Shy Quiet Girl

The Elemental Dragon

Emperor Twin Silver Dragon

Yami T3nsai

Hoodfox 3

Tractorman11

Narijiro

Dragonshaun9

Moose007

Dejitaru Ryuu

Sage of Asgard

Terrorpain

Thomas1989

But, I have a question, WHY DOES NO ONE REVIEW ANYMORE! I mean, this story, in less than 12 hours, got more faves and alerts than my other story, but almost no reviews? But to answer the real ones

Tobi123; Hey, I never bashed before, advice on how to wouldn't hurt!

Narijo; Well, let's see how everyone reacts to the plot

Sage of Asgard; It shall go many a great place

Also, I have a poll up, and while I won't be specific, the voting can determine the course this story will take (And I had to add Sakura to be fair) Currently, Hinata is in the lead, but will that change?

Next chapter starts now

Chapter 2

In the seal of the Kyuubi

The great Kyuubi, the greatest of the Bijuu, or tailed beast, was in a bad mood, growling from behind her sealed cage. Of course, being sealed away in some annoying brat, your power being stolen for some two wit idiot's use, can make you rather cross. But this boy, he was worse than any of the fox's previous hosts, for a simple reason.

The Bijuu, in the beginning, were genderless monsters. They were neither male, nor female. But based on whom they were sealed into at first, their genders were determined. Shukaku, the Hachibi and the Yonbi became male, for example, while the Nibi and the Nanbi, as well as herself, became female.

Yes, the fearsome, Nine tailed Fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was female. Shocking, isn't it. Hell, the only reason she would go on rampages, with tidal waves, earthquakes and mariachi music, was because she was having, periods. But being stuck in a boy, it was maddening. Totally different thought process, for one thing, and every time he looked at a girl with a blush, the poor critter felt like a lesbian. Add to it that stupid Sexy Jutsu that the boy had created, and she was almost contemplating destroying the brat once she had a chance, fading away for a time would almost be worth it.

But what puzzled the Kyuubi, other than why the male she was trapped in somehow managed to be dumber than the Gobi after devouring a tank of wine and blood, a sight still laughed at in the Bijuu 1000 year reunion parties, was what that strange ninja used on the boy. It had done massive damage to his genetic structure, which her powers were siphoned off to heal.

Damn the Yondiame. Hard to believe the Kitsune found the guy attractive, or was that just for being stuck in Kushina for so long. Though, she still had a picture of the Shodai Hokage somewhere in her cell...

Speaking of, for some reason, a strange scent, similar to the Shodai's, was starting to fill her cell, for odd reasons, but she could also detect a much fouler scent, and others she didn't recognize...

Of course, then there was the new seal, that was sitting on a large column of marble right in front of her, showing a giant orange N, which under it was a U of a lighter shade, and going through the middle of them both in the background of it was something that looked sort of like her tail. There were kanji on the seal's various parts, multiple different pairs of them. She'd read them, if only foxes could read, or count really...the boy must be rubbing off on her, but she was definitely sure there were less than a dozen of them, for some reason

Were the scents coming from there?

_Forest in Land of Wave_

Kakashi was grinning to himself. Naruto was back up and running once again. The copy nin still had no idea what sort of Jutsu the kid was hit with, but he was up and running again, thanks to his tenant of course. Then, of course, Sasuke, who he had to free for his new brand of training, or torture actually for the two disgraces, had to try to stab the kid with a kunai while he was brushing his teeth after a shower, luckily it appeared Naruto was used to cold showers and Sasuke didn't have enough steam to succeed in a stealth approach.

The idiot was so going to get it when they got back, civilian council and the bats be damned, but this training should be tough enough. For you see, over the breakfast table, Kakashi had brought up a point, the hunter nin's method of killing Zabuza was off, which led to a scary possibility the maniac was still alive. So, thus the training, or for Sasuke and his pet pink pomeranian, torture.

"Okay, today's training is tree climbing..."

"Humph, what are we, monkeys? An Uchiha doesn't climb trees like some common primate" Sasuke smirked, somehow ignoring the threats from Kakashi.

"Yeah, that was the Baka's job; Sasuke-Kun is way too cool for it!" Sakura chirped in. Naruto looked sadly down on the ground. Kakashi had to restrain himself from setting the girl on fire, too much paperwork.

"Actually, you will be climbing..." Kakashi smirked, as he jumped onto the tree and commenced to scale up its trunk, backwards, with only his feet "without your hands"

"Cool!" Naruto smiled.

"Quite, and because of your teammate's actions, Naruto, they have to do it on their own, without any assistance...SUMMONING JUTSU!" the smirking Kakashi summoned his pack of Ninken dogs.

"Every time they fall to the ground, or stay on the ground, my pals will give them, a reason to get back up" The dogs almost appeared to be grinning.

"Hey, I am an Uchiha, how dare you train a Dobe instead of ME..."

"Because you put your injured sensei and more importantly, your client, in danger from the rouge Ninja's attack, while Naruto used his own clone to block the attack. You also attacked his clones with a fireball Jutsu! Now boys, I think those two need some motivation" Kakashi snapped his fingers, as the dogs barked loudly. Sakura decided to try and stand up for the two of them

"Don't you even think about sending those mutts after Sasuke-Kun, my mother is on the council, she'll send you to the exe..."

"GRR!" the tanned furred dog named Guriko made a few dog style hand signs, before a burst of pebbles from the ground flew and struck Sakura in her overly large forehead, causing her to yelp and jump into the tree's closet branch, rubbing her injured head. Bull and Pakkun then grinned, the pug and his bull dog ride doing hand signs.

"Bark!" Bull stepped back, before a large sonic bark of lightning flew at the refusing Sasuke.

"Dog Style Fire Release: Yip Ember!" Pakkun snorted, dozens of small sparks flew from his nose. The sparks met the thunder bark, before combining with the thunder, creating a larger sonic bark that was filled with exploding lights like fireworks.

"Dog Style Fire Release: Firework Howl!" Pakkun smirked as the blast hit Sasuke, sending him halfway up the tree, only for his head to smash through the wood like some dart.

"Ha, take that Teme!" Naruto laughed, as did Kakashi.

"I hope that knocked some sense into them, well come on Naruto, lets train somewhere else, oh by the way, try to mark your high points; Pakkun send word if they cheat"

"Gottcha Kakashi-Sama" Pakkun smirked

_Later at Tazuna's House_

Today was a rewarding day, for Kakashi and Naruto that is. The two, sitting around the fire late at night with a cup of hot chocolate, something Naruto seemed to quickly take to. Kakashi heard that Gatou imported them from a port town in the Land of Hot Water, Kakashi decided to get some next time they went on a mission around there.

Kakashi smiled as he observed his current favorite student sip his drink. Kakashi not only got to see his two problem students utterly embarrassed in such a fashion, but was also able to teach Naruto a great deal. Kakashi was starting to get the big picture, Naruto was a Kinetic Learner, so he learned things by doing, not with reading on it like Sakura did.

He also had Shadow Clones, and with them was able to learn at an astonishing rate. With hundreds of clones, he was quickly able to scale the trees to their half way point, and his last climb had set him up to the top of the tree. He was saddened to hear, however, that Sakura had matched that an hour later and Sasuke fifteen minutes afterwards. Though he was happy to see that they elected to skip dinner, apparently they were covered in burn marks, bruises, bite marks and smelled like dog piss.

"Naruto-San" Kakashi spoke up, politely respecting his star pupil (While back in Konoha, Homura, Koharu and Mrs. Haruno appeared to be sweating in their sleep, like they were having some sort of nightmare). His student looked up from his drink at his masked sensei.

"Yeah, Kakashi-Sensei?" Kakashi looked serious

"You're going to have to be careful with your Jutsu for now on" Kakashi commented

"How come, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto was alarmed; did he have to stop with his shadow clones?

"As you know, I fear that Zabuza is still alive, and that most likely, the Hunter Nin is with him. If that is true, and if Sasuke continues his trend of arrogance, it is likely that he will fight more than he can chew, and enter a life and death situation. I'm all for him getting beaten into a corner like that, maybe give him some humility, but if he does, his Sharingan could activate"

"Wait, you mean the whole, copy jutsu thing?" Naruto said, starting to get it "Are you saying he might steal my patented Sexy Jutsu!"

Kakashi groaned "You had that thing Patented" Naruto smiled

"Yeah, apparently Oji-San thought it would be useful for seduction missions, whatever those are" Naruto shrugged. Kakashi was now sighing.

"Worse than that, your Shadow Clone Jutsu. I'm going to have to watch it to, but if he gets his Sharingan up and running, he could start trying to gain Jutsu that way, but the fact is, he'll go overboard with it, just to surpass you, loose all his chakra, and die, and you will be blamed for it by the council." Kakashi finished. Naruto smirked.

"So, all I have to do is try to keep the Teme from overdoing it, and my shadow clones are free range"

"Until I can apply the Sharingan Proofing Seal to you, yes." In the scroll of sealing was a seal made by the ancient Senju that made ones Jutsu safe from the theft of the Sharingan. With the competition between the two Genin, that jutsu could be their savior.

"What about you, you have 1000 Jutsu he could steal" Naruto asked concerned.

"I can't seal it onto myself; it will wreck my Sharingan eye, though unlike you, I can be subtle in my Jutsu"

"Hey, I can avoid half the village's Chunnin force for over two hours, I call that subtle, Dattebayo!"

"And your Sexy Jutsu"

"He, I guess you have a point there"

Several Day later

After several days of guarding the bridge builder, one emotional clash between Naruto and the Builder's grandson, more dog bites and a lot of remedial Taijutsu, Naruto's Taijutsu had rapidly improved, to a point he could hold out against Kakashi in it, for five minutes anyway, with the Icha Icha in hand. Even the others were improving, though Kakashi had them spar alone, with several dogs watching them.

Anyway, Naruto was taking a break from Shadow Clone training, while Kakashi took watch over at the bridge. However, as he relaxed, he failed to notice a black haired youth in a pink kimono approach him from the woods, with a basket filled with herbs.

"He's, one of the ones guarding the bridge builder" the person thought "perhaps, I should take him out now, one foot to the neck aught of do it..." it was at that point that said boy jumped up in surprise, with a Kunai in hand.

"WHO'S THERE, I'M A NINJA, AND I'M ARMED...oh, hey there..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. The stranger got a look at him, the orange wearing weirdo stuck out like a thumb, pretty much anywhere. Strange garb for a stealthy Ninja, though then again Zabuza, the stranger's savior, carried a giant butcher knife around.

"Hello" the stranger smiled. The boy, Naruto blushed.

"Oh, hey there. The Name's Naruto, of Konohagakure"

"My names Haku, I live around here, and I'm looking for herbs" the person smiled.

"Herbs? What do you need a bunch of weeds for?" the person smiled.

"I have an important person, he's in need of healing, and so I decided to look for some." The strange person named Haku, who Naruto sort of couldn't tell the gender of, continued to forage in the grassy clearing for seemingly random herbs.

"An important person?" Naruto asked. Haku continued to forage.

"Of course, don't you have any?" Naruto smiled.

"Of course, there are Iruka-Sensei, Oji-San, Teuchi-Sama, Ayame-Chan, and Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto stood up. Haku couldn't help but smile smiled.

"You seem to care about a lot of people. That's good, for you see; they say you can only be your strongest if you're protecting someone precious to you, there is a saying around here" Haku smiled, before getting up and leaving. Naruto looked up into the clouds.

"Yeah, and that's why I want to be Hokage"

OC Ninja techniques (Any others come from the show or manga)

Dog Style Earth Release; Pebble musket

Rank; D

Description; A Ninken Dog focuses, and nearby pebbles fly and strike its foe. Is mainly used to deal with insects.

Dog Style; Lightning Release; Thunder Bark

Rank; B

Description; The dog focuses, and a large sonic bark infused with chakra and electricity is sent flying at the foe

Dog Style Fire Release; Yip Ember

Rank; D

Description; the dog sneezed, sending small embers flying at the foe. Mainly used to deal with insects

Dog Style Fire Release; Firework Howl

Rank; A

Description; The collaboration between an Electric release howl Jutsu and a Fire Jutsu, a large sparking fire is sent at the foe, with massive power behind it

**A/N When I made the remark about the shadow clone jutsu being stolen by the Sharingan, I mean really, Naruto's done that hundreds of times near Sasuke since he got it in the manga and Anime, but Sasuke never thought to take it, or the Rasengan? And yes, I am being Ambitious on Haku's gender for the time being. Oh, also I plan to reveal what the seal did in another chapter or two**


	3. A Ice Storm hits

(Beta'd)

I am feeling the love, I asked for reviews, and now I'm starting to get them. Now, if only I could give you all cookies, ah who am I kidding, a chapter is enough to placate you little rascals, so anyway thank you to the new favors

Darth El Kon

GaryMCV

Narijo (From Alerts)

MangaBB

Dark Drake Dragon 101

Dark Void Sage of the Force

Amigice

Daydreamer 27

Scorpionking12

Runolan

A new Community

Sam's personal Harry Potter and Naruto collection

And the new alerts

Feral 03

GaryMCV (From above)

Magikmaster02

HakureSaiga

Heavenzshell

Dark drake Dragon 101

Ajax2615

Lcscott of faith

Scorpionking

Daydreamer272

Forsaken Vestage

Review replies (Thanks for your opinion on Sasuke and the lack of Sharingan, Shadow Clones or Rasengan, by the way)

Narijiro; the shipping is determined by the poll, though that doesn't mean the winner necessarily gets the blond haired one, it's actually going to be interesting picking the female end. But, note Fem-Kyuubi is as of now a no go, I'm not a fan of cross species relations.

Spidefox93; And I bet you won't be disappointed with this chapter

Sage of Asgard; As I said via IM, your also get an answer via this chapter

Magikmaster02; Oh, they will get what's coming to them, eventually. Don't expect it though, to after the Tsunade Retrieval Arc, at the current planned story Climax

KC; the story will have some precedence, but I plan to add some (hopefully) unique things. What the jutsu did will be hinted or explained in this chapter, so sit back and grab a can of coke the soda

KingCairo; that would explain the loud phone call I got, from Brazil.

Garuda 1 Talisman; The seal the Kyuubi saw weren't repressors, and while I won't say such seals will appear, I can't say they won't. The pairings will be decided later, and I do take suggestions

Scorpionking12; Yes, he will get the toad's contract as of now, though it is possible for others, such as monkey or ostrich

Tobifan321; Yes, Haku shall be female, and the poll on the site has some influence on it, but not directly (To be explained later, but let's put it this way, the more votes, the more likely the character shall play a major roll) so, Fu and Haku are tied for the vote lead as of now, Danzo might get a reprieve from the bashing, not 100% on that yet, so let's begin the chapter

_Zabuza and Haku's room; Gatou's fortress_

The tall, fearsome, and most horrifying of all, eyebrow less Zabuza, of the seven swordsman of the mist, rolled his shoulders, with the concurring pop. His assistant, the young Haku, smiled.

"Your feeling better, Zabuza-Sama" Haku asked. If anything could be seen under Zabuza's mask over his mouth, he might actually be smiling.

"Yes Haku-Chan, I am"

Zabuza had found the young Haku during a mission many years ago, before his attempted coup against the Yondiame Mizukage. While she, yes his companion was female, hadn't taken part, she agreed to leave with him, and has since followed him on his mission; to get enough money and physical power to help his old friend.

Truth was Zabuza was old friends with Yagura, the Yondiame Mizukage and Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi, the Three Tailed Turtle. Back in his childhood, they had been friends; both were misunderstood orphans, Zabuza just a few years older than Yagura. In fact, the reason he slaughtered an entire graduation class, besides to prove that an orphan with self training was good enough to be a Mizu Ninja, but also to spare Yagura the fate of fighting your own comrades. Because of everyone's hatred for him, he would have been gang attacked, and if the Three Tails was unleashed...

Zabuzza had also known Utakata, the Rokubi Jinchuuriki. Back in the day they had fought together, once he, Utakata and Yagura had single handily defeated an entire army of Shinobi from the Land of Frost during the Third Shinobi World War.

However, with Zabuza's help, Yagura was able to figure out how to control the Sanbi, because of a forgotten Kekkai Genkai his clan had; a Doujutsu that caused Yagura's distinct purple eyes, which enabled him to control the Three Tails. He hadn't been able to activate it, and the Sanbi didn't exactly help, until Zabuza managed to help him. Afterwards, Yagura was quickly able to become the Yondiame Mizukage at age 15, and Zabuza one of the legendary swordsman to help his friend maintain power.

Then, his friend began suffering from nightmares, all of which had a similar pattern; red eyes with tomoe. These dreams stirred the Three Tails, causing the poor Kage horrid nightmares and hallucinations. Then, there was the Kiri Council.

Like Konoha, the council had a civilian side, and they were petrified of Kekkai Genkai. This, rather absurd fear resulted in a war in Mizu decades ago, that they kept alive in the civilians of the Land of Water via propaganda, as well as the Ninja Villages. That's why clans like the Yuki that Haku hailed from had to go into hiding.

The last time he had seen Yagura, he had just had one of his ANBU; a man named Ao, do some spying on the civilian council with his stolen Byakugan eye, and had made a startling discovery. They were paying a mysterious group, with strange black robes covered in red clouds, to influence the Mizukage with a mysterious Genjutsu, causing the unrest of the beast inside of him, that they were able to use as a sign of insanity to keep Yagura from interfering with the bloodline purges that were devastating the local ninja. These ninja, one who had a hunched back and a strange hat, and the other with long blond hair and an obnoxious voice, never said who they brought in, but they were definitely responsible.

So, Yagura gathered Ao, one of the top Jonin in the village named Mei Terumi, a rather attractive red head with two Kekkai Genkai, and himself, and devised a plan. Yagura knew that dramatic action had to be done, and knowing his name would be blackened from the council's action regardless, asked his old friend to stage a coup to kill the civilian council, while Ao and Mei unsealed the three tails and released it, to stop the council for getting their hands on it for their own use. However, he did leave a few requests.

One, that no matter what, he protected the young Haku, who he began to see like his own daughter. She was the last of her clan, as far as he could tell, and didn't deserve what was happening here. The second was to look for his distant cousin, Yukimaru. He had heard he had vanished, picked up by the S class Sannin, Orochimaru of the leaf village, and Yagura was fearful that he could extort the young boys power for his own use.

So, while Zabuza managed to kill about half the civilian council and a few corrupt members of the shinobi council, along with some guy who sold cabbages who assaulted Yagura with them when he was a kid, failed in a complete coup and fled the village with Haku, though never finding Yukimaru, Ao and Mei managed to unseal Yagura and set up a power struggle. Last he heard, Mei was close to becoming the Gondaime Mizukage, but he couldn't return yet, not until he found Yukimaru and destroyed the one who ruined his friend.

"Penny for your thoughts, Zabuza-san?" a voice spoke up. Startled, Zabuza drew his sword as Haku drew out a dozen or so senbon. There, standing at the door, was the unknown shinobi who attacked and sealed Naruto.

"Who are you?" Zabuza demanded "Answer and I might not gut you"

"That, Zabuza-san, I can't do, but I do have, information you might be interested in" Zabuza would have rose an eyebrow, if he had any.

"Yeah, get on with it" the stranger smiled.

"I heard about your bond with the Yondiame, your friend I believe. I have information about his controller. Care to ask?" Zabuzza growled.

"What do you know" the stranger smiled under his disguise.

"His controller, has the Sharingan. His name is Uchiha Madara" Haku looked confused.

"Zabuza-Sama, from what I read, that man must be ancient, he co-founded Konohagakure no Sato, and how can he be alive?" the stranger shrugged.

"How does Zabuza-san lack eyebrows, or how did Yagura-Dono hold a giant turtle inside of him, is anything truly impossible, with enough work that is" that closed the argument.

"Yes, Madara-teme has many plans, but amongst them is the rebuilding of the Uchiha clan to serve him. However, including himself, there are three Uchiha left in the world; and both he and Uchiha Itachi of Akatsuki are sterile; Madara from the techniques he extends his life with, and Itachi is sterile from the sickness that's consuming him, so that leaves only one Uchiha left in the world; Uchiha Sasuke, currently guarding the bridge builder." Zabuza and Haku's eyes were wide open.

"So, if we kill the brat, that Teme will be screwed, no clan for him" Zabuza grinned evilly under his mask. The stranger stayed unmoving.

"Or, you could capture him, and force Madara to come out in the open, and then take him on your own" Zabuza turned towards his young ward/ daughter in all but law or blood.

"Haku-chan, change of plans, ignore the bridge builder, capture the Uchiha while I occupy the Copy Nin" Haku nodded.

"Yes, Zabuza-Sama" the stranger opened the window as if to jump out, but left with one more thing.

"If you see a blond haired kid with whisker marks, try not to kill him. You'll only regret it"

_Wave Country Bridge Construction Sight sometime later_

Kakashi sighed, here he was, stuck on a bridge, either having to work, or watch the duo while they mutter darkly and glare at him. Naruto was on house watching duty, the poor kid was exhausted for taking the entire watch yesterday so Kakashi could make sure the duo had learnt something, without dogs "persuading" them, so here he was, keeping tabs on duck head and howler pinky, he hoped at least they'd fall off the bridge.

Of course, it had to be something else...

"Hey, lazy bones, you and your squirts could help, you know" Tazuna grumbled. Kakashi sighed.

"Yes, Tazuna-San; Shadow Clone JUTSU!" A second Kakashi appeared next to the original and was sent out to work. He smirked at his students.

"You two follow him" His students groaned, but seeing as though this guy could re-summon the devils...or dogs as they were actually, they decided to do it, reluctantly, while all the time, planning some way to deal with the Ninja dogs. Though, while engrossed in their work, or in the only lazy bum's case, his Icha Icha, mist had begun to creep across the bridge...

_Meanwhile at Tazuna's house_

"WHAT, are you saying that they already left to attack the bridge?" Naruto demanded towards the bound Samurai. The poor blond haired kid, having been allowed to sleep in by Kakashi, woke up to the house being broken into by two Samurai thugs hired by Gatou. Though, in combination with Inari, the Bridge Builder's grandson, the two punks were tied up, and being interrogated by Naruto and Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, via a frying pan.

SMACK

"OW, BI..." Naruto kicked the swearing mercenary in the nuts.

"Watch it, there's a kid here, now what was this about attacking the bridge!" The other hired gun smirked.

"Your too late kid, Zabuza's already there, tearing apart your pathetic team, and the old man" Tsunami smacked him with the frying pan.

SMACK

"Grandpa" Inari gasped. Naruto glared at the two.

"He can kill my team mates, world would be better without them, but Kakashi-Sensei beat Zabuza once, he can do it again. He won't allow Tazuna-sama to die. Tsunami-San, Inari-Kun, you can hold these guys, right?" Inari grinned evilly as he nodded. Naruto smirked.

He was starting to like the kid

_Meanwhile back on the bridge_

"Give it up Zabuza" Kakashi grunted, as he held back the great swordsman using a Kunai. Sakura, with her own Kunai in hand, was guarding Tazuna while shivering, meanwhile Sasuke had been trapped by the false hunter nin in some sort of ice mirror. The false hunter ninja was amazing, being able to use one handed hand signs, and add to it the rare Ice Release Kekkai Genkai, and this ninja was one skilled piece of work; if they were loyal to the village, that's the type of Ninja who could have become Mizukage. "You won't get the Bridge Builder!"

Disturbingly, Zabuza was laughing. The laugh actually seemed to have humor behind it, as it ranged out across the battle field. He smirked.

"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, I'm not after the bridge builder, the Uchiha is my target now, Haku will defeat him and I will defeat you and the pink haired waste of air over there, and I think I'll leave the old geezer be, never liked that Gatou guy much anyway" one certain pink haired waste of space was now fuming.

"Leave Sasuke-Kun alone, you jerk, tell your butt buddy over there to get loss and get straight!" Sakura yelled. Zabuza growled at the insult, his anger giving him leverage over Kakashi's blade. One could even see an inflated vein, or anime tick off mark, on his head.

"Listen here you brat, you pathetic, talentless cunt, Haku is like my daughter, and a better Kunoichi then you ever will be, and if you call her that again, I will mount your head on my fireplace, along with that jerk who damned my best friend, and use it as a dart board!" To add insult to injury, he twisted his blade, knocked the Kunai out of Kakashi's grip and sent the copy nin stumbling back. While not in a way to allow an easy decapitation, Zabuza instead tossed the kunai at the girl, who blocked it with her own Kunai, but the blade began to spin in the air and thumped her in the large forehead, knocking her out with a concussion.

"Sasuke-Kun" she mumbled in her out cold state. Zabuza growled.

"That type of deadweight always bit the dust in the final exams, at least Kiri was safe from **that** kind of ninja" he spat at the ground near Sakura

"Zabuza-San" Kakashi said with odd politeness. Perhaps the thought of losing them caused the copy nin to respect the demon of the mist a bit more "as much as I would like to be free of the two imps, I would also like to keep the council for executing me for the death. The Uchiha is the pet of the Elder and Civilian Council, whose most obnoxious member is the pinkies mother, so I have to keep them safe, well no one said I had to teach them anything really, so, WATER RELEASE: DRAGON BULLET TECHNIQUE!" a water dragon rose, aided by the mist and the sea, and flew at the Missing Nin, who did the hand signs Serpent, Boar and slammed his hand to the ground!"

"You can't win Kakashi, Water Release: Turtle Barrier!" A huge turtle, the shape of the Sanbi in miniature, rose up from the ground and blocked the attack, sending a cascading wall of water into the air. Now Kakashi had lost the man again, thanks to the Hidden Mist Jutsu in the air.

"Fire Release, Night Illumination!" Kakashi did a tiger seal followed by a dog, as a ring of fire flew from his hands and briefly illuminated a flash of metal, Zabuza no doubt trying the silent killing technique again. The two enemy ninja took notice of one another's moves and called out at once after several hand signs

"Water Style: GREAT WATERFALL TECHNIQUE!" Two huge waves of water struck them both as the battle raged on between Haku and Sasuke, the last youth of the Uchiha and his fire Jutsu versus the last remnant of the Yuki clan and her ice mastery. He was surrounded by the mirrors with Haku warping from mirror to mirror while tossing hundreds of senbon into the last Uchiha, who now resembled a rather large hedgehog. However, the Uchiha had several advantages.

First of all, the mirror Jutsu she was using consumed a mad amount of Chakra. Despite several sessions of specialized training with Zabuza, she didn't have the reserves to do this for much longer. In a ground fight, she'd be in range for his Fire Jutsu and that new Sharingan he had obtained after the first 50 senbon.

Second, she was to take him alive, so she couldn't use lethal force, limiting her jutsu. True, while she hated killing, she had a few Jutsu for that from Zabuza

Finally, that Sharingan was tracking her movements, last time he tossed a kunai during a senbon wave, she had gotten a cut on her upper arm, after a few other attempts of his, he was getting slowly closer, and she was running out of options. Perhaps a change in the flow of battle might help. Doing a few rapid one handed seals, several ice spikes rose from the ground towards the Uchiha, who easily dodged them.

"Is that all you got!" He boasted "Or has my Sharingan, the ultimate Kekkai Genkai, made you realize your pathetic existence pales to mine!" Haku smirked, as she had him where she wanted him, as she flew from an ice mirror and sent a dozen senbon straight at his unguarded back. But then his damn Sharingan kicked in.

"Fool, that isn't even worth copying" Haku shook her head, he couldn't copy it anyway if he tried "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" a huge fireball was blasted through the senbon, melting them before hitting Haku, knocking her back. She rolled on the ground, as the flames burned a hole through the battle robes, showing an ice colored bra underneath. Sasuke smirked.

"What, you're a girl? No wonder you're so weak, but I'll cut you a deal, become one of my bitches and help me revive my clan, and I'll let you live" Haku groaned.

"No way in hell I'd do that, you duck ass" Haku said as she dissolved into water. Sasuke's eyes went wide, that was a water clone. He cursed himself for not being able to copy it, before he heard creeping ice, as an Ice spike flew straight at him, with a victorious Haku smiling under her battle mask.

"Game over" Hey, Zabuza was vague in his orders, a guy didn't need an arm to revive a clan, did he? He could be still used as bait. But then, the orange ninja with blond hair jumped down from above.

"And the Hero is here, Dattebayo!"

"It's him" Haku commented. Perhaps he'd be an actually decent employee

"Shadow..." Naruto began before noticing Sasuke's Sharingan.

"That's it Dobe, give me that Jutsu of yours" Sasuke smugly thought. He groaned, before stopping his Jutsu and taking the Ice spike himself right through the stomach, only narrowly avoiding the heart and lungs.

"Naruto!" Kakashi gasped from outside the battle field, before two water dragon bullets collided once more. Zabuza also commented on the battle.

"Oh no, that was off for Haku, that Uchiha must have said something really bad, have to remember to give him a little bit of torture once we have him, now to take care of you, Kakashi!" Naruto's shout of pain soon filled the air.

"AGH" he yelled out. Sasuke smirked, this was the only thing that idiot was good for, a shield to protect his betters. Haku stared at him.

"Why would you take that attack for this, stain on humanity" Haku asked, retracting the ice spike, its frigidity barely avoided granting hypothermia, but blood loss was still occurring. Naruto groaned out.

"I said it, to this girl I met, and I'll say it again, I fight for my precious people. And one of them is my Oji-san, the Sandaime Hokage, told me, as did Kakashi-Sensei that no matter how much of a stuck up ass your teammates may be, you can't abandon them, if I was to let Sasuke die like this, I'd be worse than him, as those who abandon their team are lower than trash!"

_Meanwhile, inside the seal_

Finally, the time had come. The little baka she was sealed in had gotten himself into near mortal peril. Time for her, the Kyuubi, to save him and perhaps try to take control. She was in the mood for some destruction, or tacos, depending on what came first.

However, as she let a stream of her chakra out to heal her host, she noticed some of it was being diverted, straight into that strange seal.

"What in Kami?" the seal briefly began to glow orange, or at least in a portion of it, where a kanji glowed brightly, the Kanji for Storm.

_Back to reality_

An orange-red glow began forming around Naruto, as his wound began to heal. The air began rippling with power, shaking the bridge slightly. Naruto then began forming Tiger, Dog, Serpent and Dragon.

"STORM RELEASE: GREAT TWISTER!" a huge twister of wind and lightning formed from Naruto, before expanding and crossing the field of battle, as Haku and Sasuke were pulled into its winds.

"What, power" Haku gasped.

"How can the Dobe... AND WHY CAN'T I COPY IT!" Kakashi was wide eyed, as were Tazuna and Zabuza.

"Haku!"

"MY bridge!" Kakashi was the most shocked of all

"That's a Kumo Kekkai Genkai, how is that possible!"

Cliffhanger; to be continued next chapter

OC Ninja techniques (Any others come from the show or manga)

Water Release; Turtle Barrier

Rank; C

Description; Summons a large, Sanbi shaped wall of water to block attacks

Fire Release; Night Illumination

Rank; D

Description; Creates a ring of fire to briefly light up a dark or foggy battlefield

Storm Release; Great Twister

Rank; Kekkai Genkai (A)

Description; Creates a massive twister that eats up a large amount of chakra, it traps enemies in a powerful vortex.


	4. The End of a Hero

(Beta'd)

Well, it was amazing. I had over 1000 hits yesterday, feel good for yourselves! Time to congratulate the new favers

dhuron

kazumalteractiver

pointblank135

shushinking

SWINE211

arkill

Dark Force Light

Flameus JazzyJ09

kakashi8890

Runolan

saya420

Touketsu HerutsuandNai Homare

And the new alerts

B1ink

griffinclaw

kanakmp

kazumalteractiver

kyunaru

Simukai

SWINE211

esparza3368

Forsaken Vestige

ikke888

Lyoko99

Touketsu HerutsuandNai Homare

B1ink

ArmoredXSaint

And now for Review Replies

SpiderFox; I'm using Lightning and Water, the wind just comes from it.

ScorpionKing; Yes he obtains several Kekkai Genkai, however I'll reveal only two more of them for now, Wood and Scorch

Tobifan321; Fu shall appear, and she'll have a major role.

Shadie Kid; Sadly, Sasuke needs to stay alive for more bashing, same to Sakura. And Tazuna said Bridge, not bride.

Flameus; Sure, you can use it; just mention me in the disclaimers or something, oh by the way I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Dragon Bard; Good add on, and if Sasuke did have the Kage Bunshin, I think he'd have used them by now, against Killer Bee, Danzo, Deidara, Orochimaru, whole an assortment of guys he could of tried them on. And ever see Inheritors of the Will of Fire, there the Storm Release was like the one I'm using.

King Cairo; And the Council will allow that, why? They still want to revive the Uchiha clan, so practically anything that can ruin that in any way will be harshly dealt with. And Kakashi will be one of the council's main targets.

Armored X Saint; Writers are constantly improving, after all

Bigdog; His name shall be revealed in time

Haku has taken the vote lead, does this change every chapter, or is it just me...

With that, the chapter begins

_Bridge; Wave Country_

As the twister dissolved from the stone adorned bridge, Zabuza and Kakashi found themselves knocked to the ground, as were Haku, Tazuna and Sasuke. Sasuke was unconscious, Tazuna was moaning about his back, and Kakashi and Haku were unable to move. Only Zabuza was able to push himself up.

"Wait, your, that girl from before" Naruto gasped. Haku's mask had shattered, revealing her face.

"Yes, I am" She said meekly. How would this guy act like this, she nearly killed him! She mentally prepared herself for the emotional pain...that never came.

"Oh my God, you are so awesome! I can't believe how cool you were in thrashing that Teme around! He looks like a giant hedgehog; you've got to teach me how to do that!" He laughed. Haku blushed, before speaking.

"I'm flattered, but I created the Senbon I use via my Kekkai Genkai, and you can't teach, or copy that" She glared at said duck hedgehog "But you were the most impressive, Naruto-San, you somehow managed to create a massive twister with some sort of Kekkai Genkai" Naruto looked confused.

"Ha?"

"That giant twister, how did you create it, and where did you get the hand signs" Kakashi grunted. Naruto shrugged.

"To be honest, I have no idea" The conscious fellows sweat dropped.

"He's definitely unpredictable" Kakashi sighed. This was definitely going to be a lot of paper work back in Konoha.

"Please tell me that there isn't a hole in my bridge" Tazuna groaned. Naruto took a look at the twister sight; the only thing noticeable was a lot of melted water, some Teme blood, a scorch mark, and small pothole.

"No, just a minor pot hole" Tazuna cursed.

"Guess it could've been worse, but you better put some of those clones of yours on the job, my workers are unconscious, thanks to no brows over here"

"Don't make me kill you"

"And your, teammate is out cold for now, so..."

"I'm afraid, Bridge builder, that that pot hole is the least of your trouble now" a voice said. Turning around, Naruto and Zabuza spotted a short man in a brown business suit, with an army of two hundred assorted thugs and the occasional yahoo.

"Gatou," Zabuza growled. The short man, the island's fiend, Gatou, grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"Ah, Zabuza-San, so you've decided to ignore my orders for the Bridge builder? Too bad, I was hoping to let you kill him and those Leaf nins, then kill you and collect the bounties on you and the Copy Nin, and be on my way"

"Yeah, like these fools you hired could kill me, or any one here. Hell, the Pinky could beat your jokes of an army" the "jokes" growled at the insult Zabuza had thrown at them. Gatou just smiled coldly.

"Ah the humor of the cornered man. Boys, destroy the bridge builder and the traitor, whoever takes him out gets his ice bitch, and who takes the bridge builder gets the pink one!" The man smirked cruelly. Naruto looked back towards Kakashi.

"Can't we just toss her at them?" He shook his head; it would after all be too much paperwork.

"Well then boy, you're with me. Seeing as I have no more reason to take the geezer's neck, and Haku's injured, I'll just kill these clowns and be on my way" Naruto smirked.

"Need some help with that, after all, protecting Tazuna is my mission, and protecting my sensei, or any of my precious people, is my duty, as is sadly my team as well, though if they get maimed I guess it couldn't hurt." Zabuza glanced at him. This kid was a lot like Yagura. If he squinted, he could almost see an image of his late friend overlapping the young kid, and could almost hear their voices as one.

"To be Hokage/Mizukage, that's my dream, then everyone will have to recognize me, and I'll be able to protect my friends"

Zabuza smiled, as he hosted his massive sword.

"Let's do it" Tazuna then wailed.

"Don't break my bridge, no matter what you do!" the two Ninja then charged at the armed horde.

Naruto blocked a sword slice with a sharp Kunai, before creating a dozen shadow clones, who charged into the armed mob with more Kunai at the ready. Naruto then jumped into the air, before yelling.

"Storm Release, Great Twister!" Now airborne, the tip of the storm just missed the bridge road and thus the mob was sucked up and spewed out randomly, hitting the ground with random snaps of broken necks and other bones. Haku and the others must have been lucky to escape so easily from the storm, or was it just his bad luck that Sasuke did?

"Heads up Genin, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!" a giant wave formed from the accumulated water in the air as the huge wave swamped the battlefield, wiping away rogues, while the shadow clones were able to avoid the attack. Kakashi sighed, and Haku gave him a curious look.

"Is it wrong to say that Naruto and your Sensei over there work better as a team than my Genin?" Haku laughed.

"Wait, there actually a team?"

Back to the fight, Zabuza just cleaved a few swords man clean through, before he groaned. Some punk just managed to stab him with several kunai, in the back.

"Zabuza-San!" A clone gasped before a rouge destroyed it. Haku gasped.

"Zabuza-Sama!" Haku cried she was unable to protect her master. She was failing as a tool; her important person was probably fatally injured!

"Urg, I'm sorry, Yagura-Sama, Mei-Chan, Ao-San" Zabuza gasped for air "But, I'm not going down alone!" he charged blindly, ignoring more accumulating injuries, as he flew straight at the slowly retreating Gatou. Zabuza, spotting him, yelled out a battle cry and tossed his blade, the great blade going straight into Gatou, knocking both it and the man into the churning sea below, definitely dead. Naruto, after his shadow clones and twisters had finished off the last of the men, rushed to the downed man.

"Zabuza-San!" He gasped. The eyebrow less man looked at the boy, and smiled. This boy was again starting to look like Yagura, or was his mind playing tricks on him.

"Boy...bring me, to Haku-Chan, please" Naruto had tears in his eyes, as he dragged the slowly dying man to his daughter. He lowered him next to her, as Haku struggled up.

"Zabuza-Sama!" Zabuza looked at her. "Please don't die! You're my special person, my reason to live, my Tou-San!" she cried. Zabuza raised his hand, and held it to Haku's cheek.

"Haku-Chan, I, was glad that to meet you, it was nice to have a family of some kind. I couldn't, have stuck to my, and Yagura-Sama's plan, without you. This boy, he's a lot like Yagura..." he turned to the boy and Kakashi.

"He, has a Bijuu in him, doesn't he, just like my friend, the Yondiame Mizukage" Naruto and Kakashi looked alarmed, Kakashi's regular eye briefly darting towards the unconscious failures of his.

"So, it's a secret then. Perhaps, that was better than it being known. Let me guess, it's the Kyuubi. Don't answer, it's evident on your face" Zabuza smiled under his ripped mask "Kid, your dreams, don't give up on them, no matter what. Yagura had less than you did, in a town that made Konoha, look like a flower field, but he still became a Kage, and I believe, you can to" He smiled.

"Haku, I'd give you my blade, but it's kind of underwater, my bad," Haku was crying as Zabuza chuckled, "but, no matter, you were never a killer anyway, you don't need a sword. You just need a strong friend. Kakashi-San, I wish to ask you a favor" the copy nin looked over to the dying Mist Swordsman.

"Take Haku with you, to Konoha. Take her, under your wing, with this pathetic team of yours. Haku, like you stayed with me I ask that you stay with whatever your name was" Naruto sniffled with tears.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Yes, stay with Naruto-San, help him, become Hokage, but boy, beware, of your teammate, his clan has the power, to control containers, one did so to Yagura, and he'll do it, to you..." Zabuza collapsed, as Haku let out a flood of tears.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!"

_Later in the Hokage's office, Konoha No Sato_

"With the death of Gatou, by the hands of the late Missing Nin, Momoichi Zabuza, things are looking up in the Wave Country now. The civilians ransacked his mansion, and now have all the money he stole from them, as well as interest. Trade is booming, no doubt in thanks to the new, Great Naruto Bridge" Kakashi was giving his report to the Sandaime, with Naruto and Haku, now with a new Leaf Hi-ate, behind him.

"Wait, they named the bridge after me?" Naruto said exited, before noticing Haku "It should have been the Great Zabuza Bridge" Kakashi smiled.

"Naruto, it was you who finished the bridge via shadow clones." While a certain duck head was stuck at the house. "As it was, they named the Wave entrance to the Bridge the Zabuza Gate, and the Fire entrance the Kaisa Gate" Naruto noticed Haku smile sadly at this.

"Naruto-Kun, Kakashi-San, well done" The Hokage smiled as he blew from his pipe "You both went above and beyond the mission, which was evolved from a C rank to an A rank. I've already sent a bonus, along with your original pay straight to both of your accounts" Naruto's account was guarded by one of the Hokage's oldest friends in the bank, one who knew about Naruto's father. The man was firmly entrenched when it came to the vault, in his time he's stopped countless attempts of civilians and ninja to take Naruto's cash for either spite or to repay the damage the Kyuubi left.

"And you, Haku-San, I've already sent the non bonus payments of both Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, whose pay was deducted due to their crimes..." as well their names being removed from the mission records on this mission, as well as a large fine deducted from their family accounts sent to Naruto's and Kakashi's accounts and the both of them placed on a full week of the most horrible D ranked missions; including catching Tora, cleaning the public restrooms and removing massive bunions from Choji's grandmother's feet. He tried to get them sent back to the academy, but the civilian council and elder council stood firmly against it, though he oddly got Danzo's support. ".. Into a new account in your name that I set up. That should be well enough to help get you started, before you take on more missions with team 7. However, there is the matter of the Bingo Book price for Zabuza..."

"Send it to the people in Wave" Haku said sadly "I can't use that kind of money" Naruto placed a hand on her shoulders as Haku blushed.

"Um, Haku, you okay, you kind of look like you have a fever or something" Kakashi smiled at Naruto's question. The kid was more concerned in how Haku was feeling, instead of trying to get a rebound chick.

"Okay, I understand" the Hokage smiled "Kakashi will give you elemental training while the rest of your team, as loosely as I can apply that term, is done with their punishment. Naruto-Kun, I hope you don't mind, but I was unable to secure housing for Haku-San at the moment, so she'll have to stay with you." That was all that could be said before Haku fainted. While somewhere in town, a pale eyed Heiress suddenly felt someone was ripping her off somehow.

"HAKU-SAN, HAKU-SAN!" Naruto shook her, before looking around at the older men. They smiled.

"I believe Haku-San is tired, why don't you take her to your home." Naruto nodded vigorously before taking the unconscious girl with him out of the room. Now the old Hokage turned towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I also read in your written report about Naruto's sudden ability to use the Kumo Kekkai Genkai, Storm Release, and the mysterious attacker, and I believe I may have an idea of what the attack was"

"I have never seen it myself, but it's an ancient technique, from years back. It's a seal that transfers Kekkai Genkai. As you may or may not know, Kekkai Genkai originated as genetic mutations or as an advanced chakra skill, found in one out of a thousand shinobi. However, these were not something that could be passed on; much like Tenzo is not able to pass on his wood release Orochimaru grafted onto him, or you and your Sharingan. However, this Jutsu would pass the traits to another person, and grafted it into their DNA in a way that allowed for genetic passing of the traits. However, your description, may describe something else, an evolved version of the technique for passing multiple Kekkai Genkai, but as to the attacker, I have no leads. At the same time, the sheer amount of Genetic alteration that seal must have done to Naruto would kill any regular person?"

"What about that Hiruko guy, who rumor says is preparing a way to obtain multiple ones, perhaps he has..."

"And why would he give them to a Leaf Nin? He fled the village when the Nine Tails was announced, he's terrified of it. No way in hell would he give that sort of power to Naruto. So, thus the attacker, and his motives, remain unknown.

_Meanwhile at a hill in Wave_

The wooded hill, sitting with a view of the sea, with a simple tombstone that simply read "Momoichi Zabuza", the stranger appeared to be paying his respects. He sighed.

"This changes my plan. Your apprentice by going with our young Jinchuuriki, alters my plans, but not in a negative way. Zabuza, you died a hero, I hope Kami sees that" he drew a scroll, and opened it, revealing a very thin transparent veil of some sort.

"Sealing style: undisturbed rest of the dead!" The stranger covered the tomb with the veil, the veil not detectable by chakra or the human eye. However, the grave glowed as the seal took effect.

"Wood Release: Rise of the Red Fern" the stranger did a single dog hand sign, as a red fern formed next to the grave. He chuckled.

"I've been reading that book too much" he chuckled as he left the hill.

OC techniques (Not in Anime or Manga)

Sealing Style; Undisturbed rest of the dead

Rank; S

Description; A seal is applied to a grave, protecting the buried body from grave robbers until the body decomposes

Wood Release; Rise of the Red Fern

Rank; Kekkai Genkai (E)

Description; A red fern is grown. Not really an offensive skill.


	5. Water Fight

(Beta'd)

I love all the love. 2 thousand hits just Saturday! Sorry for the delay, dang virus in my Laptop. That was just not cool.

Now, I'd list those who faved my story and alerted it, but it's become a serious chore, let's just put it in numbers, 66 Faves and 69 alerts.

I now have new communities

Naruto is King

The Power Effect

The Harem Barage

And to go to the review reply corner

Spiderfox; I have no eye or memory for flowers, so that was the best sign of respect I could come up with that was Wood Release-ish

Narijo; A little of both, he'll manipulate events from behind the scenes with occasional bouts to the front picture

Talsman; Danzo is going to stand more or less on the boundary, the dawn, the twilight, and Fu will appear with a major role. I hope to show Naruto becoming more intelligent in battle, but with girls...is any guy really smart when it comes to the

Scorpionking; I don't think Naruto is going to have Blast, if Blast is the one Deidara has. As of now, he will have say, 9 Kekkai Genkai, but you only know of Scorch, Wood and Storm. Explosion, the Rinnegan, the Byakugan and Shiko-something, the bone release thing, will not be given to Naruto

Tobifan321; Tobi, let me explain to you something, I find that the best guys who get those kind of things, harems, are the kind of guy who doesn't wish for it. For example, Tsukune of Rosario Vampire, and Minato (not Naruto's dad) of Sekirei. They end up saving the girls, causing great loves to be born for him, and from there, cat fights! Let's just say, Naruto is going to end up popular with the ladies, but more or less leaving romance out of the equation, due to what happened constantly with his romantic advances to Sakura and being worried he'd have the same result

Fuyutaro Son; Glad I've made it a bash fic that stands out

Raw666; other missions will be taken before the Chunnin Exams. Team 7's fate, however, may surprise you

Oh, Haku won the old poll, and from that I got the info I was interested in getting. So a new poll has been put up, more focused this time on Shippuden girls. The data gathered by the polls will help me decide who Naruto will ultimately end up with. From the last poll, Isaribi, Hinata, Temari, Tayuya, Fu and Haku are in true Naruto Contention (No votes for the Pink haired one at all). Samui and Tenten are tied for leading this new poll

The chapter begins!

_With the Rejects, outside of Konoha public bathroom_

"How dare they make an Uchiha clean filth from mere commoners? This is the sort of thing the dobe and his ice bitch should be doing, not me!" Sasuke declared angrily. Of course, the ANBU, who was wearing a duck mask, had been put in charge of watching them by the Sandaime, and so didn't respond. Best not give the idiot any satisfaction. However, the two were refusing to enter the bathroom, stubbornly crossing their arms looking away.

"This is a job for the Dobe, and his new Ice Bitch, not for me, the Last Uchiha!"

"Yeah, Sasuke-Kun is better than this!" They continued to rant, until the bathroom's occupant, Chouza Akimichi exited. As he spotted the two troublemakers, he got an evil grin on his face.

"Ah, the two, Genin..."

"I AM A UCHIHA, IDIOT!"

"MY MOTHER'S ON THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL, SO DON'T YOU DARE TREAT ME LIKE THAT UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR F..." the Duck ANBU quickly sealed their mouths shut with his hands.

The ANBU were the Kage's self selected special operations units. They did their operations covertly and silently, and helped maintain order in the village. Because their missions were covert, they were not on record, for either Ninja or Civilian.

Recently, the Sandaime had begun renovating the Yondaime's house on the edge of the village. Only accessible from a hidden space time warp point in the Hokage Office, unless you had the key of course, this house was originally supposed to be given to Naruto once he became a Chunin, as well as his heritage. By then, the Sandaime had hoped that the young boy would be strong enough for the resulting assassination attempts. This would also help curb down Anti-Narutoisim.

However, two things had changed. The first of them was his new rivalry with Sasuke. Once this became knowledge amongst the populace, there was no doubt that attacks against Naruto would increase, beyond the basic food price over charging and possible lesson sabotage. While he knew of a few ANBU who already were outspoken against Naruto, the Sandaime didn't want to risk one of the boy's guards going turncoat and aiding attackers.

The second was the appearance of Haku. Naruto, while no Casanova, still had to share a single bedroom apartment, so a several bedroom house might be more preferable.

However, another of the more covert missions of the ANBU was to prevent anyone calling an Akimichi some sort of derogatory remark. Past experience has long taught the dangers of insulting people who could grow to the size of hills.

"Yes, Akimichi-Sama?" the large man grinned. Getting those two trapped on this duty may have earned Danzo the hop spring tickets, but this would be worth a paid night of dining for him, his wife and their son, on their friend's tabs of course. As he thought this, Inoichi found himself suddenly shivering and Shikaku suddenly felt glad to be on an A rank mission.

"Yes, it is quite, convenient, for you see, I just got done sampling a delicious meal at Gasuniyorushi, a new eatery on the west side of town, with a fine fiber and bean casserole, and well..." green mist suddenly began creeping from under the bathroom door. The two idiots then began to try and squirm away from their duty, slash doom. Quickly, the ANBU shoved them into the bathroom, sealed the door and held the door back as the children began to desperately pound away. Some of the escaped green gas then approached a nearby tree, and the poor plant exploded into bark and dead leaves. Chouza chuckled and hummed merrily as he imagined the buffet awaiting him, as Duck whistled for backup. A Snail masked ANBU jumped down from a nearby building to his call.

"Duck, what's the problem?"

"I need you to hold these poor, genin in here for a while. I have just received word of a food item at a new eatery that may be a danger towards humanity"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE, THIS ISN'T EVEN FIT FOR A DOBE!" Sasuke yelled from inside the bathroom "AND NOW THE PINK HAIRED FANGIRL JUST COLLAPSED!"

_Meanwhile with the so called Dobe_

Kakashi, Haku and Naruto found themselves at a lake on the outskirts of the Hidden leaf village, preparing for a lesson while the others were, out of the way.

"Okay team, today we are going to practice some Water Release techniques" Kakashi smiled. Naruto raised his hand. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Wait, Kakashi-Sensei, since when did I get Water release?" Kakashi smiled.

"It came with your Storm Release, Naruto. Kekkai Genkai such as Storm and Ice Release come from the genetic combination of two or more elements. For example, Storm is a mixture of Lightning and Water Release, while Ice is a mixture of Wind and Water Release. Now, I'm focusing on Water Release, because that is a release we know both of you can use" Haku and Naruto nodded.

"Zabuza-Sama already taught me how to create a Water Clone, Kakashi-Sensei" Haku brought up. Kakashi smiled.

"True, but because Naruto's Shadow Clones already fill that niche, I believe that we should try to get something else in, before they get back..." Naruto suddenly looked like he recalled something, started fiddling with hand signs slowly.

"Perhaps we should start with the Water Prison, I think that Naruto could pull that off nicely with his shadow clones, or perhaps we should..." Naruto ended on a bird hand sign.

"Hope this works, WATER RELEASE: GREAT WATERFALL TECHNIQUE!"

"NO, NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled before all three of them were engulfed in a huge tidal wave. Gulping for air, both Haku and Kakashi quickly got back on the surface of the water and obtained balance, but as Naruto rose he just kept blubbering around.

"Or perhaps Naruto-Sama should focus on Water Walking first" Haku commented at his blubbering form with a blush. Kakashi frowned.

"True enough, but I don't know if I should be impressed with him for somehow picking up that technique on his own, or somewhat annoyed"

_The last day before Sasuke and Sakura freedom_

After six days of trial, error, near drowning and an angry Mrs. Haruno and the two bats demanding the lessons ceased with the foreign Kunoichi and the dead last and instead focus on the Uchiha and his pink cheerleader of horror, once free from the poison ward at the hospital. They were getting shown the Great Waterfall Jutsu.

Now, standing on the surface of the lake was Naruto, clad in an orange pair of swimsuit trunks, against Haku, who was in a bluish white one piece swimsuit with Kakashi standing on the lake shore. Now that Naruto had finally gotten water walking down, it was time to test how far they had come. Haku was to become a member of Team Seven for the time being, and Kakashi needed to make sure the both of them were ready to go out for any more missions like Wave. Now that both had seals on them, administered by Kakashi himself, to block the Sharingan, their moves were free to go.

"Let's see how good you are, Naruto-Kun" Haku smiled. Naruto sighed, it was either this, or Sama. Naruto began to do several rapid hand signs, for, "LIGHTNING RELEASE: THUNDER BALL!" A ball of static electricity formed in Naruto's hand, before he tossed it at Haku, over handed. The ball struck her head on, before she dissolved into water.

"A water clone!" Naruto said surprised. It was then that he noticed the water below him to begin to rapidly bubble.

"WATER RELEASE: EXPLOSION!" An explosion of air flew from below Naruto, sending him flying into the air as Haku burst to the surface, giggling. Naruto's eyebrow rose slightly, before doing his favorite hand sign.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" a dozen Shadow Clones formed from above and all created Thunder Balls, before tossing them straight at Haku.

"ICE RELEASE: PROTECTIVE ICE DOME!" A dome of ice formed around Haku, blocking the shadow clones' attacks. Flying from the dome came dozens of Ice spikes that quickly pierced the attacking clones, leaving only the original.

"Not bad, STORM RELEASE: GREAT TWISTER!" A huge twister formed on the lake surface, spinning straight towards Haku, destroying her Ice Dome, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

"Wait, where did you go" Naruto was looking around confused.

"WATER RELEASE: EXPLOSION!" Naruto was sent flying into the air once again before exploding into smoke. Haku gasped.

"A SHADOW CLONE!"

"WATER RELEASE: GREAT WATERFALL TECHNIQUE!" a surge of water crossed the wave surface, swamping Haku and sending her flying to the shore. Apparently, Naruto had created an extra shadow clone, and used him as a distraction as he prepared the destructive Jutsu. Haku then found herself panting on the lake shore, with Naruto lounging beside her.

"Not bad Haku-Chan, not bad at all" Naruto smiled. The girl smiled, it took him long enough to call her that.

"Not bad yourself, Naruto-Kun" Kakashi smiled as he shimmered over towards them.

"Fine spar today, and tomorrow we begin our first mission as a united team again" Haku and Naruto groaned, Kakashi sighed "I hate them too, but we have to put up with them. Hopefully, it will be something where you guys won't need to kill one another over." What they didn't realize were two things. First of all, they were being watched from on top of a cliff nearby, via the white eyed, all seeing Byakugan, by none other than Naruto's admirer/stalker, the blue haired, blue eyed Hinata Hyuuga. She had a smile on her face after watching the two fight.

"Amazing Naruto-Kun, those Jutsu were incredible. I hope I can pull off something just as amazing" she poked her fingers together. She would match Naruto's skill one day, and then earn his heart, though this new girl could be trouble for that plan.

Smiling, she decided to ask Kurenai-Sensei if she could give her some extra training tomorrow.

The other, was the mission itself they would get. Team Seven had no idea what they were about to find themselves thrust into.

_In a misty hideaway in the Land of Tea; Alter Room_

Locked up in a cage, sitting next to a floor littered in coal, was a large bird. Not just any type of bird, but an Ostrich. This Ostrich, who had three pink ribbons on his neck, was an Ostrich that Team 7 had returned home on a mission some time ago. This was Mr. Ostrich.

The bird was glaring angrily at his captor, before somehow manifesting a voice, yelled.

"What's the big idea, locking me in this cage? Just who do you think you are!" a male voice then laughed.

"Oh sorry, my Ninja Ostrich friend" the bird paled "Yes, I know about your practice in the Ninja arts, plotting your escape and your freedom. I recently heard you successfully mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu, no"

"Maybe, but only to earn my freedom! Humans will not hold me in their possession forever!" The voice laughed out again cheerfully.

"Who knows, if this goes wrongly, you might just be freed forever" the bird paled, did this guy plan to kill him "But, as for a name" a figure walked out of the shadows, before the ostrich.

"You may refer to me, as Taisune" it was the mysterious shinobi!

OC TECHNIQUES and Description

Lightning Release; Thunder Ball

Rank; C

Description; Compresses electric chakra into a ball in ones hand to throw at foe

Water Release; Explosion

Rank; C

Description; Air is funneled into massive bubbles below the foe, before they rapidly burst to the surface with great force.


	6. Taisune's battle Technique, stolen birds

(Beta'd)

Well, not the most productive last chapter, but seeing as it was more or less to show Naruto's progress with Jutsu and to bridge a gap...

Faves 73 Alerts 80

New Communities

My all time favorites (Again, a nice basic name that's rather flattering)

Action for Fishcake- Naruto paired with any female and harem (Wait, did my story gain threesomes when I wasn't looking?)

Review Reply corner

Scorpion King; I don't really see Naruto with a weapon myself. He might get some sort of Chakra style sword, like the Takigakure Water Sword technique, but that's an if. However, that's not to say that others may not have any

Futaryo Son; Glad that was funny

Shushin King; I've already given two for the future, Scorch and Wood. And no, he will not gain Bone Pulse.

TobiFan321; that was a Ninjutsu practice session, of course there was a lack of Taijutsu. Anyway, I'll try to add some romance bits or fluff at a few points.

Samui still holds a lead in the poll, huh that's new, someone actually keeps their position day to day. Apparently Mini Tsunade is popular

_Hokage's Office;_

The Sandaime was stuck behind a mountain of paperwork, almost wishing he would keel over right this minute. Perhaps the greatest enemy of any Kage was the mountains of paperwork that resulted. Sure, whenever a big shot like a Bijuu attacked, you got to fight, and you got your face on the monument, but all the paperwork was still nasty. Add to it that almost all of the paperwork was from the civilian council.

"Lessoning of the Vandalism punishment, are they trying to ask permission to ransack Naruto's apartment, denied." The Hokage tossed the paper aside, in the much larger pile. Did they really think they'd get these laws? Honestly, were they just trying to annoy him?

Back in his youth, and during the other Hokage's reigns, the Kages would use Bunshins to do the paperwork. Much less stressful, and it freed up time to go out with Jiraiya for "research".

Damn aging, he just couldn't do a good shadow clone to do his job like he used to. His chakra replenished too slowly, and his clones last too shortly, to do it without killing himself.

The Sandaime wasn't quite sure if the other Kage's did the same thing for their paper work, though he did know that the young Takigakure Leader, Shibuki, had came to Konoha for Shadow Clone lessons with Ebisu.

Takigakure, the village had an alliance with Konohagakure, and it had since the first Great Ninja wars. In fact, that village was one of the reasons behind his law concerning Naruto. He had been old friends with Shibuki's father, and he heard about how they treated their Jinchuuriki, a young orphaned girl named Fu. Apparently, Shibuki was her only friend, and her cousin as it appeared. The Sandaime hoped that his law would at least make things simple enough for Naruto, and seeing as he wasn't mugged in the streets, perhaps it worked. Or was it just his loyal ANBU, Chunin and Jonin, like Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Shikaku, Iruka and Tenzo.

Of course, this wasn't Kumo, which the Sandaime saw as the best place for Jinchuuriki. Suna's Jinchuuriki was hated and driven insane, though the child was only Naruto's age, the Iwa Jinchuuriki both left the village, with one of them loathing humanity, Kiri's Yondiame was tortured by some odd Genjutsu while the Six Tails had become a missing nin, who the Kage had tried to track down at one point hoping he could teach Naruto about his powers, and the acid burns his ANBU received showed the guy wasn't interested.

But Kumo, because of one Jinchuuriki called Killer Bee's heroic actions, valued the two of them greatly. They even had a Jinchuuriki festival once a year. Though perhaps it was because Bee was the son of their Sandaime, and the brother of the Yondiame Raikage, the two even had their own houses.

Though, such debates were just for thought. He then reluctantly returned to his paperwork

"Removal of Teacher Iruka Umino, for blatant favoritism towards Naruto Uzumaki; honestly, are they just trying to punish those close to Naruto?" He then signed something below it; _Revised; Removal of Teachers and Political figures that showed blatant antagonism towards Naruto for only his "special" problem_, before sending it back via ANBU. He wondered how they would react.

Speaking of Iruka, their investigation had turned up some evidence for them. Iruka had evaluated Naruto's old text books, and found that several key pages were missing, such as ones on the Clone Jutsu, Genjutsu, Chakra control and Hand Signs. They also appeared removed by a low level water jutsu scalpel, something taught by medical nin, which Naruto certainly was not, nor any academy student before him, but the Principal of the Academy was trained as a Medical Nin. This man was currently held in Interrogation, with Anko who had found a new torture involving rope, a sharp clawed obese feline, and that recently banned dish from the new eatery, that Fiber Bean casserole. Sarutobi didn't want to think about it.

But hopefully, Naruto would receive the justice he deserved for all of his harsh treatment, perhaps by the time he returned from his C rank mission with Team Seven to find a stolen Ostrich, of all things, out in Tea Country. But just as he finished denying a request for _the right for Civilians to bare guns in Konoha and the use of them to protect their properties_, probably some other harebrained scheme to harm Naruto, a loud scream was let out from a nearby room.

"HIRUZEN! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN JUST TEACHERS AND THE ENTIRE CIVILIAN AND ELDER COUNCIL! THAT D...BOY IS ADDLING YOUR MIND!" Koharu yelled at him. He chuckled; this was actually kind of fun. And they were wrong; Danzo was actually on his side these days. Perhaps bringing a rare mistress of the Ice Kekkai Genkai, or perhaps gaining one himself, swayed his old rival. Hiruzen smiled, before sending his ANBU to remove her.

_Land of Tea, road before_

In an ideal story, the merry team of four, led by their sensei, would be rapidly approaching their target without a hitch. Of course, life isn't just some story written by anyone*

No, while Team Seven was making good time, there was a clear divide in the air. On one side there was Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was glaring at his teammates Haku, Naruto and their Sensei, Sharingan ablaze. Sakura stood behind him, being useless as always.

"Alright dobe, do a shadow clone!" Sasuke ordered. Naruto smiled evilly, with Haku behind him, but unlike Sakura she wouldn't be useless if this got ugly. Kakashi sighed, this wouldn't end well

"And why should I, Teme?" The Teme glared, but his Pomeranian barked.

"BECAUSE HE ORDERED YOU TO, BAKA!"

"Sasuke, learn the thing yourself, and not with those pathetic eyes of yours" Naruto smiled as he walked swiftly up to Kakashi with Haku behind him. Kakashi actually seemed surprised

"You know, it's nice to see you're able to just walk away like that, Naruto. Perhaps your maturing" Naruto smiled.

"Gash, thanks Kakashi, though being more mature than the Teme might just be like saying your faster than a rock" behind him, two pairs of eyes bored into him. But before they could try to stab them in the back...

"Greetings, Team 7. So, nice of you to show" the team rapidly turned around in shock. Right behind them, was the mysterious Nuke Nin.

"You! Give me your power like you did the Dobe" Sasuke demanded. The figure raised an eyebrow, unseen behind his darkened face.

"And why, should I do that, Uchiha-San?" Kakashi was slightly more upfront.

"No mind games, whoever you are, I never got your name..."

"You may call me, Taisune"

"Taisune, what game is it you're playing anyway? Attacking Leaf Nin, pretending to be on Gatou's side..."

"Wait, you" Haku said surprised. All head's turned to her.

"Haku-Chan, you know this guy?" Naruto asked confused. She nodded.

"Yes, this man talked to Zabuza-Sama and me before we went to the bridge, something about Zabuza-Sama's past..." Haku seemed to be glaring at Sasuke as she said this "...Taisune, was what you said, true. I must know!" Taisune stood unwavering.

"It is true. Yagura was ruined by one, of his kind" he glared at Sasuke "but that's not why I'm here. You can just call that confirmation of a tidbit"

"You kidnapped an Ostrich, dare I ask why?" Kakashi questioned. Taisune laughed.

"Now, I could explain my complicated plan, but your Genin just don't have the attention span. Let me just give you a brief rundown, it's all about an experiment, to obtain the power I need, to avenge...well actually why am I talking when I should be blasting...BEAST WAVE PALM!" a wave palm of air was sent flying at the group, with a large explosion ensuring.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" The explosion the smoke it gave off gained a new tint from the obvious use of a shadow clone shield. Taisune stood unwavering as the smoke cleared, to show Naruto charging at him.

"LIGHTNING RELEASE: THUNDER BALL!" A ball of electricity formed in Naruto's hands, before it was tossed straight at Taisune. The man smirked.

"STORM RELEASE: Cloud WALL!" A wall of storm clouds formed in front of him, blocking the attack with an explosion of clouds. But from that smoke cloud, a dozen shadow clones flew at him.

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" A dozen punches and kicks were sent straight at Taisune, who was sent flying into a tree. However, he quickly got back up, and smiled.

"Your taijutsu improved, eh? Well then, prepare for some fun! He dissolved into water. Kakashi then got poked in the shoulder, as two clones of Taisune appeared next to him.

"Storm Release: Blade of Katrina!" two blades of thickened clouds formed in the hands of the clones, who sliced them at the Copy Nin.

"A water clone, and why can't I copy it" Sasuke grumbled, as a shadow appeared behind him. It was Taisune! Quickly twisting, Sasuke blocked a fist from Taisune, before he smirked, before dissolving again into water, with another behind him.

"WIND RELEASE: HURRICANE GUST!" Both Sakura and Sasuke were blown into a tree. However, he then felt his feet chill.

"ICE RELEASE: ICE MANICLES!" Ice manacles' had formed at Taisune's feet. Haku smirked.

"ICE RELEASE: ICE SPIKE!" Spikes of Ice flew and pierced Taisune's chest, before he became a wooden log. It was a substitution.

"What, not again!" Naruto groaned. This guy was slippery. Kakashi, who had just taken out the water clones with a swiping Chidori, turned towards Haku and Naruto.

"Fighting this guy isn't going to be easy, you two need to find that oversized Pigeon he has here, so we can get the hell out of here..." Naruto was shocked.

"But you'll be overwhelmed by this guy..."

"BEAST WAVE PALM!" a wave palm flew and struck near them, destroying the last few shadow clones near them. Haku nodded.

"Naruto-Kun, we can't wait. Kakashi-Sensei is right; we need to complete our mission!" Naruto sighed, before the two of them jumped into the trees. Taisune watched them leave.

"Urg, there goes my fun..."

"FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" a huge fireball went flying straight at Taisune, who gazed at it with half his closest eye, before doing a few hand signs.

"Fire Release: FLAME BULLET!" a larger fireball flew from Taisune's mouth and struck the fireball head on. It extinguished them both. Taisune then commented.

"Wow, you actually have a rather impressive fireball or it was a fluke..." Sasuke was angry now and thus charged straight at him. With Taijutsu, Taisune blocked his fists, before tripping Sasuke with his leg, sending the boy to the ground.

"STORM RELEASE: BLADE OF KATRINA!" A blade of clouds formed and was lowered straight at Sasuke, before from out of nowhere; a Great Fireball flew into him and sent him flying. Kakashi had saved the last Uchiha, again too much paperwork if he died. However, Taisune dissolved into water again.

"Shit, this guy can't be human with all this chakra" Sasuke grumbled, failing to acknowledge his Sensei saving his life. Taisune, now in the apple tree above him, quickly did a Jutsu

"WIND RELEASE: DRILL AIR BULLET!" a burst of air like his other bullets flew straight at the Genin, Jonin and out cold lump of a pinkie. Kakashi quickly did another Great Fireball that struck the Drill Air Bullet and destroyed it. Kakashi was cursing inside though, with that boy's Sharingan; he couldn't use most of his arsenal. However, Taisune seemed to ignore the Sharingan for some reason. A reason Sasuke demanded answers for.

"WHY CAN'T I COPY YOUR JUTSU?" Taisune chuckled.

"It's simple really; I know how to cancel the Sharingan's effect on me. It's really quite simple..."

"HOW DARE YOU, THE SHARIGAN IS THE ULTIMATE KEKKAI GENKAI..."

"NINJA ART: APPLE SHURIKAN!" the apples on the tree Taisune was hiding in flew at Sasuke, before splitting into pieces and impacting into his forehead rapidly, knocking him unconscious.

"I believe a not wise man once said, flutter like a butterfly, sting like a bee, no? This is buzzing like a bee, striking like a butterfly!" Kakashi saw it now. Taisune had massive chakra stores, and used massive jutsu to wear his opponent out before taking them out with lower leveled ones, like the Apple Shurikens.

And it was working, Sasuke was panting, and he was running on maybe 25%. This guy could make some mean Water clones. He sighed, before taking a gamble. Focusing lightning formed in and around his hand his hand, with bird calls shortly behind. It was the Chidori; he was too exhausted for his Lightning Cutter, so this would have to do.

"TAISUNE, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END!" Kakashi began charging straight at the enigmatic Ninja, with his Chidori ablaze. Taisune smiled under his darkened face.

"Ah, this looks like fun, if you really want to, STORM RELEASE: DUAL BLADE STRIKE; KATRINA AND ANDREW!" Two blades of storm chakra formed into Taisune's hands, before he jumped straight down at Kakashi. But as the two S Class Shinobi were about to clash, they failed to notice one thing.

Sasuke was watching Kakashi, with Sharingan ablaze.

OC Jutsu and Techniques

Storm Release; Blade of Katrina

Kekkai Genkai (A)

Description; A blade of clouds is formed and can be used until dispelled or destroyed.

Storm Release; Cloud Wall

Kekkai Genkai (C)

Description; A wall of clouds is formed to absorb and neutralize lightning or water based attacks

Ice Release; Ice Manacles

Kekkai Genkai (D)

Description; Ice forms around the foes feet or arms, restricting their movements

Ninja Art; Apple Shurikens

Rank; D

Description; Apples are sent flying at your opponent, before dividing and striking with force. Good for training

* Unless you're a Fanfiction Writer, of course (Chee Hee)


	7. The mysterious scrolls

(Beta'd)

Ah, the ringing of reviews and faves, where did that come from?

Okay, we have 87 faves and 93 alerts; let's make it a hundred Alerts and or faves by next chapter! Please...

Review replies

Lenoius; and if I did, the bashed will be totally useless, and I'd have to rely on my shaky skills at writing love. But I will make a point towards your wish *

Spiderfox; Expect more like the Apple Shurikens

Raw666; The civilians and elders merely think they have all the power in the village, and they shall get a wakeup call, sometime soon

ScorpionKing; True, expect him to attempt to, and possibly steal other Jutsu, perhaps even a hidden Jutsu. With the approaching Chunnin exams, a hub of rare Jutsu is his for the taking. And that Jutsu may appear, no promises

Vaughnd22; yes, he had to get it. Unlike in the story "One Man Team" for Naruto, I don't see Kakashi using Chidori as a threat against Sasuke so stupidly. But once he shows that he has it, the council will make Kakashi help him control it, and to stop teaching Naruto and Haku

EXpERieNCed; my bad

And Samui has taken the poll! She, Kurotsuchi and Tenten are in true Naruto contention, versus Haku, Hinata, Fu, Isaribi, Temari and Tayuya. I was hoping it would come out like this, if you have noticed, there is a girl from each of the five major villages (Haku counts for Water), along with Taki, Oto and the civilian/ experiment Isaribi of the Land of the Sea.

A new poll is now up, for favorite ninja village in the Naruto verse, vote now!

The chapter ignites now!

_Land of Tea; Battlefield_

The two attacking Ninja, the Copy Nin Kakashi Hatake, and the mysterious enigma Taisune, crossed paths, before the both of them found themselves standing on opposite ends of one another, their jutsu dissipated. Kakashi and Taisune kept silent for a second, before Kakashi yelled out.

"!" A gash mark was on his side, rapidly bleeding blood. Holding onto his side, Kakashi dropped to one knee, the ground next to him quickly reddening. Taisune smirked from under his hood.

"So, it appears that this game is..." He dropped down to one knee as well, as spare electric chakra was coursing across him from the Chidori. It appeared that they both were unable to go on. But as it was, the arrogant duck haired boy, Sasuke, forced himself up.

"Not bad, Kakashi. Nice job weakening this fool, now to take him out, with my new JUTSU, CHIDORI!" the electric chakra formed onto his arm, with a thousand birds chirping all at once. Sakura, who was now back up, gleamed with admiration.

"AMAZING! SASUKE-KUN ROCKS!" Kakashi was cursing inside. The fool now had an assassination Jutsu. He was going to regret this, and he was starting to despise anyone born with a Sharingan, except Obito. Perhaps just because he didn't activate it until minutes before he died and didn't steal** THAT**, fucking Jutsu of his.

Taisune was wide eyed under his cloak. Of course, the fool had to slip up, and the Uchiha now had a deadly jutsu. This was just going to complicate his plans.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke charged at Taisune, before Sasuke twitched, as a second later the Chidori flicked away. Sasuke then collapsed. Taisune breathed in relief, the fool was out of chakra now. Kakashi was mildly worried about the paper work this would require, and Sakura was fuming. Though it was then that he caught the faint sound of breathing as Sasuke forced his head up with the Sharingan flickering.

"Sasuke-kun! YOU'LL PAY!" Sakura drew a Kunai and lunged at Taisune, who did a quick few hand signs.

"WOOD RELEASE: POISON IVY SAP WALL!" A wall of sappy plants, to be more specific poison ivy, rose from the ground, and caught the annoying pink bug. She yelped.

"GET ME OFF! GET ME OFF! GET ME OFFFFFFFFFFFF!" A rock near them shattered from the intense volume. Taisune chuckled, and Kakashi was shocked.

"How did this guy get Wood Release, and does that mean Naruto does as well?" Taisune forced himself back up, having a brief spasm due to the Chidori, before reactivating his storm blade, and approached the prone form of Sasuke.

"Now, you have to die, and then I hope those two don't damage the fortress, it's a rental" But before he could kill the child a water jutsu flew straight at him, which he barely dodged due to his injury. The ground was now covered in sticky fluid.

"WATER RELEASE: SYRUP CAPTURE FIELD!" It was a team of Konoha Shinobi, Kotesu, Izumo and Hayate Gekko, along with a fourth medical ninja he never got the name of before. Kakashi cursed to himself. He was too injured to speak, but now two chunin and a Tobekstu Jonin were about to potentially give the Uchiha more Jutsu. Kakashi wouldn't feel worse if Gai beat him in a hairdo contest.

"You've asked for it! WIND RELEASE: DRILLING AIR BULLET!"

_Inside the fortress_

We now find the two decent Gennin of Team 7, Naruto and Haku, in a dark hallway. The two were looking around as if expecting problems and they were.

"Strange, no traps" Naruto mumbled absently, before Haku sighed. Naruto had to be so cute, and dense? Can't one be without the other?

"Please, don't jinx it" Haku sighed behind him, before she felt her foot sink. Of course, she had to set a trap, as the floor suddenly rose up dramatically, straight towards the ceiling.

"HAKU!" Naruto yelled. Quickly, Haku jumped off the quickly rising floor, seconds before it pounded into the ceiling. However, she fell...

Straight onto Naruto

He yelped in surprise as Haku suddenly was crushing him. Worse yet, he was getting a face full of Haku's breasts. Well, at least they were only B cups, he wouldn't suffocate. Haku looked down at him in surprise.

"Naruto-Kun, sorry I didn't mean to." She mumbled with a blush. She got off him, as he scrambled back and blocked his face.

"Don't hurt me!" Haku sighed, she wasn't surprised. The only females he really knew before her to any extent were Ayame and Sakura. While Ayame probably never gave him any reasons to cower like that, Sakura...

"Naruto, you know I'm not mad, it was an accident." Mentally she added that she would like to do it again, perhaps farther, but maybe after he was a year or two older, and they were Chunin...

"Oh, sorry" he chuckled as he slowly unshielded himself. With a blush, he tried to end the awkward moment. "Um, well...you have nicer boobs than Sakura does" Haku chuckled.

"Naruto, Tora probably has better boobs than pinky does." And the cat was male. With that, the two continued on their way to find Mr. Ostrich.

_Back to the fight_

"STORM RELEASE: DUAL BLADE STRIKE KATRINA AND ANDREW!"

"DANCE OF THE CRESCENT MOON!" with a cough, the two sword based attacks collided, as Taisune was sent rolling back. The coughing Special jonin landed next to his panting Chunin teammates. Panting, Taisune was running low on Chakra, what even someone like him would be a little tired after fighting an A rank Jonin, three good genin, sadly arrogance didn't take Sasuke's skill away, one of which was a Jinchuuriki, one useless one, two chunin and a special jonin, with a major injury, unscathed.

"Not bad guys, this was entertaining. I'm afraid, however, that I must depart now..." he used the body flicker technique, wishing he had Swift Release. The two chunin turned towards Kakashi.

"Who was that guy?" their medic nin healed Kakashi so he could speak, and with a cough deeper than Hayate's... "I mean, that guy used Storm, and even wood release, that shouldn't be possible."

"His name is Taisune. I have no idea who he is, or what he's doing. I can't help but wonder though." He dropped to the ground in exhaustion, despite the medical nin's chakra. "Is he working with Orochimaru?" That did make sense, Orochimaru was the one to graft wood release into Tenzo, so it wasn't a far stretch.

But his concern now was Sasuke, and whatever Jutsu he got from the battle.

_Back inside the "Rented" fortress; Alter room..._

"Well, this is, creepy" Naruto commented, with a pale Haku nodding in agreement. The castle room they had entered was the basic idea of an evil scientists' lab, there was even a welcome mat saying "Lab sweet Lab" that they were standing on, and a creepy face on the wall grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Oddly, it resembled Naruto's night cap.

"Okay, this guy's either an insane scientist, or he has a sense of humor" Haku commented softly. Naruto then noticed the cage with Mr. Ostrich inside it.

"Oh, it's you." A voice said. Naruto jumped in fright, where did the voice come from. IT was then the voice spoke up again, it was Mr. Ostrich!

"So, the humans have come for me, how quaint! Now, LET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE!" Haku gazed at Naruto in a confused manner.

"They never said he could talk?" He shrugged.

"Well he never did talk before" Haku, who had been gazing around the room, suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Naruto...those are summoning contracts!" Half a dozen brown scrolls littered a nearby table. Naruto cocked his head in confusion.

"Summoning scrolls?" Haku nodded, as they walked over towards them, and opened them. Each of the scrolls had a different animal on them, a Penguin, a Raccoon, a Beetle, a Cat, an Ox and a Squid. A fresh looking one was next to them, this one with a fresh looking Ostrich on it. Each had several, rather faded names on them, except for the ostrich.

"Zabuza spent years trying to find one he or I had an affinity with, with no luck. The one he did find, the Cockroaches, it wasn't pleasant. You see, by signing the contract with your blood, you can summon the animal whose contract you have a contract with from a different plane of existence, or something, where animals can hold human levels of intelligence" Naruto then recalled Kakashi's Ninken.

"Like Kakashi's dogs?" Haku nodded.

"Exactly. Though, this new one, there shouldn't be an Ostrich summoning contract..."

"So, is Taisune making new ones?" Haku frowned.

"Perhaps, but to what purpose of, I don't know. It's very difficult to have more than one summon able species, the animals are picky that way" It was then that Taisune appeared in a shimmer. Haku drew a handful of senbon as Naruto reached for a Shuriken.

"Relax, I'm only a delayed clone, I have no battle abilities. I'm here to say, THE OSTRICH SHALL BE BURNED ALIVE!" Suddenly, a great fire burst forth, forming an impenetrable barrier of fire.

"THIS DELAYED TECHNIQUE. ARMEGEDDON BLAZE** WILL BURN YOUR BIRD ALIVE!" He poofed out of existence.

"WATER RELEASE: WATER BALL!" A ball of water, like Lightning ball, formed in Naruto's hands and he sent the ball of liquid straight into the fire, succeeding in nothing. He looked around in desperation.

"SAVE ME, I WILL NOT BE SERVED LIKE A CHICKEN!" Mr. Ostrich cried out as flames slowly approached his cage. Naruto gained a serious gleam into his eyes as he turned towards Haku.

"Haku, what are the hand signs for a summoning Jutsu?" He demanded as he grabbed the new contract.

"Let's see, Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird and Ram, but why are you..." Naruto bit his thumb, and quickly wrote his name down on the Ostrich contract, barely legible, before doing the hand signs in a rapid and somewhat sloppy fashion.

"SUMMONING JUTSU: MR. OSTRICH!" A burst of smoke ensured and as it cleared, Haku found Naruto sitting on the now safe Ostrich, as if to ride the giant bird.

"Hey, what just happened?" Mr. Ostrich said in confusion. Naruto chuckled.

"Dattebayo! I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI, FUTURE HOKAGE, AND FIRST OSTRICH SUMMONER!" Haku chuckled.

"Naruto-Kun, never say that in public." Ostrich's didn't exactly strike fear into anyone, though then again, Hanzo was feared for his Salamander...Though at least since this Ostrich didn't live in its own realm, perhaps that meant he could still sign a regular contract.

"Well Haku-Chan, and my Ostrich minion..." he was rapidly tossed off by said minion, who glared at him.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT, NINGEN!" Naruto was rapidly attacked by the beak of said Ostrich until he managed to escape.

"Ouch, okay Ostrich-Sama, now let's get you out of here, but wait, we should probably take these other contracts"

"But Naruto-Kun, remember what I said about..."

"I know Haku-Chan, but we might as well keep them away from Taisune. Whatever he's planning, the contracts should be safe with Oji-San. Though the challenge would be to keep them away from the Teme and the Pomeranian" Haku agreed. After all, Sasuke might not want the Ostrich Contract, but the thought of him summoning Giant Squid or Tigers was alarming. But luckily, she noticed a sealing scroll lying around, and quickly managed to seal the scrolls inside it. Naruto was amazed.

"Haku-Chan, can you teach me how to do that?" Haku smiled. It was then that Mr. Ostrich interrupted.

"Hey you two, if you'd stop preparing to mate..." Naruto and Haku blushed in a combination of indignation and embarrassment. "Can you get me out of here? And by the way, Naruto, be free to summon me anytime you want. It is always good to get away from the farm."

_Back in Konoha_

With Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi in the hospital for a few days, Sasuke and Kakashi for injuries and Chakra exhaustion, and Sakura for severe allergic reactions. That left Haku and Naruto to deliver the report to the Sandaime. He listened intently, before speaking up as he removed his pipe.

"This is an interesting development. The stockpiling of contracts, while not unheard of, is unusual. Few Shinobi can use more than one, and Taisune had 6 of them, and the ability to craft a 7th for a totally new contract, suggests something..."

"What, Oji-San?" he looked grave.

"Naruto, you know how you have, the Nine Tailed Fox inside of you" he already knew about Haku's knowledge of it from Zabuza "Well, the Fox is the strongest of the tailed beasts, of which there are 9."

"Wait, there are more of them?" Naruto said alarmed. The Hokage smiled.

"Sealed into others like you, in other villages, yes. They are the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi and Hachabi, and finally the Kyuubi. They are a raccoon, a cat, a turtle, a monkey, a dolphin horse..."

"A what?"

"No one really knows, a slug, a beetle, an ox-squid hybrid, and of course, the Fox. Now, theory states that it is possible to summon a tailed beast with a contract of its type. For example, I have the monkey contract, and if I put enough time into it, I could possibly summon the Yonbi, though I'd get its Jinchuuriki at the present time. The difficulty of that is why few have tried to summon a tailed beast with their contract, aside for the fact the creature would try to rip them apart if it was unsealed." Naruto looked alarmed.

"So, what, if someone had the fox contract, they could summon me ..."

"It's a mute point, the fox contract was destroyed long ago, its summoner unable to use it again. And there was only one summon able fox, the Kyuubi. There are many monkeys I could summon, many slugs Tsunade could call forth, many turtles Maito Gai could muster, but no fox summons."

"So, Taisune was after summoning their Jinchuuriki!" The Hokage blew into his pipe.

"Possibly, but seeing as there are no tailed penguins, or ostriches, it is possible he was doing something else entirely. But let those thoughts rest, nothing can be obtained from worrying like this. All of you have received pay for this B rank mission, and both of you may keep the contracts you found to your heart's content. But, don't try to sign all six of them, it's bound to end poorly." That and the fact Jiraiya would kill the Hokage when he got back, before the toads rioted and kidnapped Naruto.

"I will also keep this from the councils, and I recommend keeping that storage scroll with you at all times. The bank has a no scroll policy, and it is possible that if the civilian or elder council hear of this they will demand you hand them over to Sasuke for his use, all of them. Just in case, however, I grant you freedom from such an order." To make it official, he quickly wrote a law and signed it himself. "I've already made a call for Tsume-San and Hiashi-San to sign this bill as well to help make the bill official." With no canine summons, Tsume would hold no interest in the contracts, especially the cat one, and the Hyuuga don't perform jutsu outside of their clan, so Hiashi had no stake in the contracts. But what they missed was a young ninja outside the window listening in to the meeting and dashing off.

This ninja was civilian born...

OC Jutsu and Bio

WOOD RELEASE; POISON IVY SAP WALL

Kekkai Genkai (C)

Description; A wall of poison ivy, coated in tree sap, grows from the ground and traps the foe, leaves foe incredibly itchy and sensitive for days.

Delayed Clone Jutsu;

Rank; B

Description; A clone is set to appear in a room like a message for a later date, vanishes after message is given

**Genjutsu; Armageddon Blaze

Rank; D

Description; Creates an illusion of deadly flames while in reality the flames are harmless, has very overdramatic name

Water Release; Water Ball

Rank; C

Description; Compresses water into a ball to throw at an opponent


	8. The end of Team 7 part 1

(Beta'd)

Urg, 102 faves, 105 alerts, nice passing the mark but why so few reviews... also thanks to the new C2, from General good Naruto fics!

Review reply corner

Scorpionking; No, that wasn't a root; Danzo has no reason to stir up chaos like that. How would what results ensure increased security to Konoha?

Tobifan321; I don't know, could be any random mole in the system. And your see what this stirs up this chapter

Narijo; Tiger's come from the Cat summoning contract, the story should explain who gets to what contracts

Power Taco; **Okay, everyone should listen to this review**. This is how you point out flaws, not by flaming (Ex. Jonson). I'm no writer wiz, so I make mistakes. I also plan to explain why Sasuke and Sakura are worse than in canon in this chapter. Also, **_I NEED A BETA_**! Any takers? Beta needs to be a quick writer, good at grammar and possibly romance fluff, while keeping the story on its current path. If I do get a beta, I'll update the older chapters first; when they are revised and updated they'd be informed on a message board like this

Konoha and Kuo lead the poll, and I think I'll put in Omake chapter into the story for kicks at some point soon.

Begin!

_In a dark chamber room; Homura's estate; several days later_

Homura, Koharu and the Civilians were fuming. Sasuke and Sakura were finally freed form hospitalization, but then one of their civilian shinobi informants told them that 7 summoning contracts were retrieved on the mission, all in the hands of the ice slut and the fox boy. Sasuke and Sakura were seething in fury, and the council was tossing oil onto this fire. After all, how dare the demon and his ice slut take power that should be used by the Uchiha? Sadly, this has always been the case

The story of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno is a complicated one, or at least, Sasuke's is. Both were born into rich and influential families; the Uchiha were one of the most powerful clans in the world and in charge of the Konoha police, while the Haruno were a merchant family of high regard. While on the Shinobi council, the Uchiha were the most influential members. As a member of the civilian council, Sōzōshii Haruno was a loud activist for civilian rights, and quickly gained support in the civilian and elder side.

However, back in this time, the civilian's had much less power, because of the Uchiha. As the police of the village, the Uchiha knew the potential danger of many of the laws the civilians wanted to pass. For example, laws like, 'No Ninja may enter a civilian's property without permission', 'Civilian's are to have the right of way in the streets' would easily impair Ninja movement in a crisis, and the many Anti-Naruto laws brought forth by Sōzōshii Haruno, such as laws against him 'using public restrooms, restaurants and entry into the academy itself', were negated because of the Uchiha.

Yes, the Uchiha were actually major pro Naruto activists. Sasuke's mother, Mikoto had actively encouraged Sasuke to try to befriend the young Naruto, back when Sasuke was a nice, well mannered kid. Fugaku personally jailed many attempted attackers and fined a dozen malicious street venders for unfair treatment, and Itachi was one of the ANBU the Sandaime trusted to protect Naruto. Naruto never had any problems shopping in the Uchiha district; they almost treated him like Ichiraku's did.

This treatment was logical really. The Uchiha, unlike the civilian council, knew about the nature of sealing, and knew the boy was perfectly human. They also were militarily minded, for they knew the military potential of Naruto. They wanted to ensure Naruto's loyalty to the village. This was one of the reasons they planned a coup, to overthrow the civilian council.

Itachi, while all for the civilian council's demise knew this plan could easily spell war, something the pacifist was against. That and his stronger loyalty was to the Hokage and the clan heads who would most likely be overthrown as well, spawned the Uchiha clan massacre, with manipulation from Madara, unknown to all but Itachi of course.

This led to the civilian council gaining more power, with their greatest rival now under puppet control. As a minor, and clan head by default, Sasuke's votes were in the elder's hands, allowing for more of their bills to be passed, and fewer of the shinobi councils. Though they didn't get any chance to force punishment onto Naruto, as Itachi still cared about him, and had threatened the elders who pushed him to slaughter his family that if anything was to happen to Naruto, or Sasuke, including death, banishment, castration or anything else of such nature, he'd reveal Konoha's secrets to the other four great nations. Understandably, the council agreed.

This was where the Sasuke problem began. Not only did his families' massacre traumatize him for life, but it also put him in the guardianship of Anti-Naruto activists Homura and Koharu. They told him time and time again, he was not only supposed to despise Naruto for any reason he could, but also fueled his arrogance. He was decent for up to a year under them, still following his parent's examples, but then the fan girl base and the worship the civilian and, Danzo-excluded, Elder council gave him rotted him to the core.

Similarly, Sakura was also spoiled by her mother, and made to believe in Anti-Narutoisim. She remained a decent person, perhaps because of her friendship with Ino, until Sasuke came into the picture, when things rotted in her soul as well.

And they had reason to be arrogant. After all, Sakura was the most intelligent of the Kunoichi, while Sasuke was rookie of the year. However, book smarts only got you so far in the line of duty, so Sakura, while she could write strategies, didn't truly have the power to pull them off.

Sasuke however was arrogant, and skilled. Combined with his Sharingan, he was a walking time bomb. And that bomb was active.

"Hiruzen-Sama has fallen under that damn brat's grip. He favors him over us, the council! He favors him above our hero, our hope for the future of Konoha, UCHIHA-SAMA! And now that idiot of a Sandaime thinks he can just write us off with a bill, eh? Well, let's see how those two can handle confrontation. Mark my words, the blond terror and his ice whore will be beaten until they never rise against Uchiha-Sama again!"

Sasuke smirked, with his Pink lackey behind him.

"That dobe's going to get his ass given to him, and those contracts will be mine, for the Uchiha clan exclusively" Koharu gave a toothy, evil grin.

"And then, we're invoking the old Clan Restoration Act. The old fool can't hope to argue against it, unless he wants to be charged for treason against the village. With that act Sasuke any female who agrees, or has reason to." Homura chuckled. "Will be married to you, to rebirth the Uchiha clan." And they had several targets. Haku for one, the Ice Release will make the Uchiha even more unstoppable than before. Then there's Anko Mitarashi, the council have wanted her dealt with, and she is a strong Kunoichi. Strong Kunoichi, strong children after all. Plans also called for forced agreements involving one or both of Hiashi Hyuuga's daughters and Ino Yamanaka , daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka, as well as Hana Inuzuka, Tsume' Inuzuka's daughter, are also in the making, those old fools will have no choice but to vote with us unless they want to lose their daughters. Hell, we'd take them anyway after the big vote. Imagine it, a new Uchiha clan, with Sakura's brains, the ice slut's Kekkai Genkai, Anko's strength, the Yamanaka Jutsu, the Inuzuka senses, and perhaps even a combination of both the Byakugan and the Sharingan. Sasuke was grinning evilly.

"Yes, I can see it now and myself as the Hokage and my brother dead." Sōzōshii Haruno then yelled loudly.

"But remember, my daughter only goes to you once you become a chunin, that's the marriage law we passed for Shinobi."All in the hope that they'd be able to keep Naruto a Genin forever.

"Don't worry, all he has to do is get to the finals, and we'll make him a Chunin, regardless of anything. He's definitely more deserving, then the brat." Sadly, they didn't get a chance to call Naruto what they wanted. The Hokage's law was actually a large jutsu, use of a violating phrase would be detected by the Sandaime immediately, and ANBU would swarm in here in seconds. But then again, in a few hours, the demon will get knocked around a lot by their champion.

_Konoha streets; Ichiraku Ramen_

"One Miso Ramen, with a Pork Ramen on the side please. Oh, and a Miso for Haku as well." Naruto ordered from his favorite, and truth be told, only eatery, Ichiraku Ramen. The two chefs' here, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, smiled and warmly took Naruto's order. They both cared for him quite a lot, not only as a person, but as 50 percent of their annual income. In fact, Naruto paid for their TV, Phone, Internet and the rent on both their shop and their house each month.

"Gotcha, Naruto-Kun." Ayame chuckled. Haku had an anime styled vein on her forehead. She turned towards Naruto in a very slow, very creepy manner.

"Naruto-kun," He gulped.

"Y...yes?" She grinned and broke the creepy facade.

"It's nice to see you have people who care about you in the village." Haku had a sense of humor, living with Naruto you had to, and add in her training with Zabuza, and you have a potent combination. Of course, she wasn't living with Naruto the way she'd like to, not in the same bed. He slept on the couch, he insisted. Chivalry, in small doses was always a fine trait in boyfriends after all.

"Here you go." The two were given their orders, and Teuchi decided to have some fun.

"So, is this a date?" He chuckled, to a fit of blushing.

"No, it's just we heard we might get another long distance mission, so I need to get a good meal in the both of us first." They both of them had packs for the trip as well, though it wasn't as if Naruto really had anything to bring, or worth anything for that matter, aside for his cloths, his night hat, wallet and ninja tools. Haku carried similar things, aside for the weird night hats and in addition, the sealing scroll holding the contracts. But just as they finished off their ramen, a loud voice rang out behind them.

"Momoichi Haku, Uzumaki Naruto!" They turned around to find Sasuke and Sakura behind them, with smug grins, with the civilian council behind them, all with evil grins.

"Teme, what's with the party here? Have to go and do a group duck emo ritual?" Naruto smirked. Haku chuckled before the younger Haruno yelled out.

"BAKA, BE MORE RESPECTFUL TO SASUKE-KUN! HE IS YOUR SUPERIOR..."

"Lay off you Tran-sexual Pomeranian" Haku growled "We are all Genin, our ranks are equal"

"I'M THE HEAD OF THE UCHIHA..."

"And how many Uchiha does that make. Face it Teme, you're no more a Clan head than I am"

"DOBE, I demand you give me those scrolls!" Haku raised an eyebrow slowly.

"Scrolls, what scrolls? Technically, she was right; they only had one scroll that held the multiple scrolls.

"THE SUMMONING SCROLLS! GIVE THEM TO SASUKE-KUN!"

"No, even if we had them, no!" Naruto smirked defiantly. The civilian's on the council decided to chip their much over speculated two cents into this fight.

"UCHIHA-SAMA HAS THE SUPPORT OF THE COUNCIL..."

"And where is the Shinobi council..."

"BAH, THEY DON'T COUNT!"

"And the elders?" Naruto was having fun tearing them apart.

"They, are busy, correcting your teacher's mistakes" screams were flying through the air, and it sounded faintly like, "MY ICHA ICHA!"

"Really, I'd think you council members would understand the rules. All three council's have to vote on an issue before such demands like yours are made." Teuchi smirked. The council then turned on them.

"For that, Teuchi-Baka, that shack of yours is going to be closed down, with our authority..."

"Yes, and might I add you can do that, because I am a civilian. But you can't, order around shinobi like Naruto-Kun or Haku-Chan." Teuchi said confidently. Naruto and the Sandaime would keep his business afloat, and if not all their non Naruto customers' funds went into his and Ayame's nest egg. They had enough to live well enough for at least a decade without working. The council was furious. That fool wasn't just going to be driven out of business, but into prison!

"As the last of the Uchiha, I have the authority of the Konoha police. Hand over the contracts, or you're going to be arrested, Dobe! Your idiot friend behind the bar there is already going to the big house for his insubordination!" This was another reason why Homura and Koharu took such interest in Sasuke, and molded him into their puppet; he had control of the police by blood, and its authority. Once he restarted the Uchiha and got his blood in the officers, they'd be unopposed. However...

"Teme, your no police shinobi, your Uchiha police force is long gone." Naruto smirked. That ticked off Sasuke for the last time.

"DOBE, THAT'S IT YOU'RE GETTING IT NOW, SAKURA RESTRAIN THE OLD MAN...FIRE STYLE: PHEONIX SAGE FIRE TECHNIQUE!" Hundreds of small fire sparks flew straight at Naruto and Haku as his pink haired minion went to capture the civilian.

"ICE RELEASE: ICE DOME!" A dome of ice formed around the two Genin, blocking the fire jutsu.

"WATER RELEASE: WATER BALL!" A ball of water formed in Naruto's hand, before he sent it straight at Sasuke. The ball hit him and sent him sprawling into the dirt. Pushing himself up, the Council was yelling.

"You attacked the last Uchiha, your getting it now, BOY!"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto created a dozen shadow clones and charged at Sasuke. He glared bloody murder at them.

"FANG PASSING FANG!" Sasuke jumped into the air, and began spinning, turning into a sharp vortex of claws. This vortex struck the clones, destroying them. And seeing this from the view of the Hokage's crystal ball was Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara and the Sandaime, who were furious.

"That, that, PIECE OF CAT CRAP STOLE MY CLAN JUTSU!" Tsume was fuming; you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. Next to her, her large one eyed canine companion Kuromaru was growling. Shikaku was annoyed as well.

"That troublesome boy must have been spying on your son's training, and used his Sharingan. Sadly, there is no law to use on him..."

"HE STOLE HIDDEN JUTSU!"

"Troublesome woman, but the fact remains there was never a law on it, it was more of a moral rule thing. And that boy has no morals." That was it for Tsume, as she burst through the window with Kuromaru close behind. Shikaku shook his head.

"I'd stop her, but it'd be too troublesome. I just hope Inoichi-San can get Kakashi-San out of his jam, urg, I'll go summon the rest, it's troublesome but those three are going to get in trouble if they attack the Uchiha or the council for that matter"

"Agreed."The Hokage nodded.

"Sarutobi-Sama, I believe another option may be necessary. These fights are growing too frequent." Danzo hobbled into the room via cane. Shikaku blinked.

"Wait, you're not assaulting Kakashi-San?" Danzo huffed.

"Shikaku-San, I don't care much for either him, or our little whiskered friend, but the fact is, both of them are important assets to Konoha's security, the one thing we agree on old friend." Sarutobi blew into his pipe in agreement.

"Team 7 is falling apart. Uchiha and Haruno aren't compatible with Uzumaki or Momoichi, so I suggest we split the team up." Sarutobi was surprised.

"Danzo-San, we don't have any spare genin, and genin teams may only go into the upcoming Chunin exams with three. The civilians and my old teammates will have a cow if Sasuke is bared, and I won't allow Naruto or Haku to be barred either." Danzo smiled.

"That's why I have a two part plan; first Haruno and Uchiha are placed on a team with my young ward." He stood aside to allow a strange pale boy with a black mid drift T-shirt, ANBU pants and a creepy fake smile walked out and bowed.

"Sandaime-Sama, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"This is my ward, Sai." The Sandaime eyed the child with dark curiosity.

"Strange, I have never met this one, or seen him. He isn't a Root..."

"Hokage-Sama, I dissolved my group years ago." Danzo lied. "And as for Uzumaki and Haku." He stepped aside to allow another man to enter. He had a blue shirt, an armored right shoulder and white pants. He had brown hair and on his head was the Hi-ate for Takigakure.

"Greetings, Hokage-Dono." The Sandaime was confused.

"Shibuki-Dono?" the man smiled.

"I have a recommendation to help you with your problem, my cousin Fu, Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi."


	9. The end of Team 7 part 2

(Beta'd)

Ah, a nice review thaw, and now we have 115 faves and 112 alerts. I don't know about you, but I Call that progress and history, more faves than reviews for this story

I'm happy to see the message from Zeerox Dragon and the review of Blackstriker, I'm glad to hear I'm original in my plot line! I've read enough of these fics involving a Kekkai Genkai, and stronger Naruto to know how to mix things up; though I'd be proud to say Naruto; One man Team is a powerful influence on my writing, and my first fav bash fic. I do know I need to give Sasuke and his Siamese some punishment, so let's hope this chapter does it. Sorry for the delay, I was busy yesterday

New Communities

A collection of Naruto fics

Kimi's favorites

Chaotic Disorder

CONGRADULATIONS, 3000 HITS ON THURSDAY! This story now has nearly 18000 hits in total

Review rep.

Scorpionking; Well thanks for offering though, perhaps I could ask for help when I decide to post the Omake, which will occur once Fu is in Konoha

Keyking24; Ah, I'm nice, at least one of them will die in the fic's end

Tobi Fan 321; I had homework, that might be why. And maybe he should gain something, grins evilly

Raw666; Explained in this or next chapters

Shushinking; Naruto won't gain Sage mode in the story arc...but Sage mode will appear with Jiraiya...or something

Sage of Asgard; Wait, do you have a Beta account? Well, I sent you a message anyway

Blazestriker; Nice additional comments to earlier debate, and it's nice to hear how you like my approach I'm taking with Fu and Danzo

Kumo and Konoha remain tied in the poll

Oh, and I AM NOT A SASUKE FANBOY! Nor, am I a Fangirl

Life, and this chapter STARTS NOW!

The Hokage's Office

The Sandaime blinked. Out of nowhere, the leader of perhaps the most paranoid of all ninja villages, offering up their own Jinchuuriki, and his cousin at that. The Sandaime had been told for ages that anything too good to be true, wasn't true. Did it matter if it was him winning the Land of Earth's lottery, or free Icha Icha for the next five volumes, these offers were always fake, or had a catch to them...

"Shibuki-Dono, may I ask, why are you offering to give up this Fu, your cousin and your villages Jinchuuriki? I believe you are aware of our own Jinchuuriki..."

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki"

"...Correct, and despite the wishes of the civilian council, I've tried to make his life as good as possible."Like finding the most trustworthy banker to protect his account and trust funds from Jiraiya, as well as to guard his parents old funds, and helping Naruto gain a rather decent apartment. Of course, it would be easier to just cut the civilian and elder council's off the equation, but it was an old law dating back to the days of the Shodai, that the civilians were to have a say in the village government. Of course, the only ones who got into power were the ones who wanted to control the ninja for their own agendas.

Shibuki sighed, "Sandaime-Dono, I wish this wasn't true, but compared to your Jinchuuriki, Fu has lived a horrible life. Aside from me and my father, no one in the village cares about her. Everyone knows what she has sealed within her, unlike what you've done here, and can't look past it. My father, and later myself, had to privately tutor ourselves for her to even get the training of one of your academy students. She can't even go out for a walk without being verbally and even at times physically abused. Heck, probably the only reason she hasn't been raped is because the people are afraid she'd reproduce." He was shaking in anger. "I just want to see her happy, and she won't be happy in Takigakure."

"A village leader should really hold his emotions in greater control." Danzo muttered.

"At the same time, we can use this is a show of trust; we show our trust to you by sending over the person who can potentially become Taki's greatest Kunoichi, and you can send something to us of equal value"

"Um, I can't ask you to take the Uchiha, can I?"

"No."

"Oh, worth a try." the Sandaime blew on his pipe. "Speaking of, we need to figure out some sort of punishment that bypasses the laws of the civilian and elder councils as a way to punish that fool for his behavior."

"I believe both of us are in agreement that the Uchiha should not be made a Chunin." Danzo commented. The Hokage nodded.

"Troublesome, I agree with that point." Shikaku shrugged.

"We could use that option." The Sandaime was referring to making it public the Uchiha's plans and removing Itachi's Missing Nin status. While risky, this could make it so Itachi would be the new Uchiha head, and the votes would be rebalanced again.

"That won't work; the troublesome council will twist that into their advantage." Shikaku sighed. For instance, they could say that the Uchiha were manipulated by residual demon energy or some other crap like that, and deal away with Naruto. They were crafty that way.

"You could just give Naruto his house." Shibuki suggested. The Sandaime thought about it for a minute, before he turned towards Shikaku, who was grinning.

"Or, better yet, the entire Uchiha district."

_Back to the Brawl; Konoha streets_

Sakura lay on the ground, Uchiha fan's flying around her head. Teuchi, with a frying pan in hand, sighed.

"You know, I swear ninja standards are dropping daily. Ayame, back in the day, you could find Academy Students in their second year with better reaction time that this lump of pink mush." Sadly, only Teuchi was having any luck in the fight. As it was, while Sakura and Sasuke were both spoiled brats, Sasuke was a skilled spoiled brat, and his guardians the Elder Bats had found their way here, as if they didn't have enough problems already.

"Ice Release: Ice Spikes!" Haku sent spikes of sharp ice straight at Sasuke in an attempt to maim him. He laughed.

"FIRE RELEASE: DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!" A dragon made of flames was spewed out of Sasuke's mouth, and quickly melted the ice, before flying straight at Haku.

"STORM RELEASE: GREAT TWISTER!" Naruto jumped in between Haku and Sasuke, taking the blaze into the twister. Sasuke stared wide eyed at the now flaming vortex.

"STORM RELEASE: FLAMING TWISTER!" A flaming vortex slammed into Sasuke, sending him crashing to the ground. The council behind him began yelling insults.

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE A CLAN HEIR!"

"FREAK!"

"YOU SHOULD GIVE THOSE JUTSU TO UCHIHA-SAMA!"

"YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS!" Naruto yelled as the twister dissolved and he landed on the ground. "EVEN IF THAT SO CALLED SAMA OF YOURS WAS ANY GOOD, HE CAN'T COPY ANY OF MINE OR HAKU'S JUTSU!" The council just got angrier.

"THEN CHANGE THAT!"

"AND WHY SHOULD WE LISTEN TO YOU INBRED FAT BASTARDS ANYWAY!" This shouting match continued until one of the dumber, fatter merchants yelled out.

"HOW DARE YOU OPPOSE OUR WILL YOU, YOU, YOU...DEMON!" Naruto's eyes twitched, as did Haku's, Teuchi's and Ayame's. While Sakura was out cold and couldn't hear that comment, Sasuke did.

"Huh, what's this about the Dobe and demons?" The council member was about to answer that, until he felt a sharp pain on his back, and collapsed to the ground.

"HIDDEN SHADOW SNAKE HAND!" The man had been bitten in the back by a dozen poisonous snakes, which retreated into the arm of a rather ticked off Kunoichi, with purple hair, blandish brown eyes, a brown overcoat and some sort of mesh suit. Sasuke for some reason shivered at the sight of her.

"Oh great, it's her." Homura grumbled. It was Anko Mitarashi, the student of Orochimaru, known by many names; the Dango Serpent Mistress, the #1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Kunoichi, and the Kunoichi most likely to kill someone with a glare. And she was not amused.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here! Breaking the laws, attacking civilians and ninja; looks like I have to drag you all to Interrogation." Sasuke shivered, he didn't have fond memories of that place.

"Get out of here, Mitarashi. This is justice for our Uchiha-sama being denied Scrolls that should be his!" Koharu yelled. Sakura's mom decided to add.

"This is a civilian matter as well, so be gone Snake Whore!" That ticked her off.

"Snake...whore...SUMMONING JUTSU!" Anko, now seriously angry, summoned a giant black, yellow striped snake the width of an average pickup truck. The Council fled for their lives, pursued by the large snake. Anko laughed.

"Those idiots, it's just a harmless giant Gardner snake. Well, that's them, now then Uchiha-kun." He shivered at the tone, it was disturbing. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't show you that trick of mine involving Fluffy the Tabby and the stick of butter again?" Once, Sasuke had been to Interrogation and saw Anko at work there. Ever since, he was terrified of any of her over-kill ways of torture. That particular torture was too horrible to think about.

"Because, I am rescuing powerful artifacts from an enemy kunoichi and some sort of demon." Anko smiled evilly.

"Wrong answer kid...FIRE RELEASE: FIRE SNAKES!" Anko breathed in deeply, before unleashing two snakes made of fire straight as Sasuke. The snakes lunged.

"WATER RELEASE: SYRUP CAPTURE FIELD!" A wave of sticky water flew from Sasuke's mouth, trapping the fire snakes in some sort of glue. They cried out before smoking out.

"Damn!" Anko growled before avoiding a drop kick from the bastard, before giving him a side kick, to find the boy flickering out. It was the basic clone jutsu!

"Thanks for the trick, by the way Snake Whore, FIRE RELEASE: FIRE SNAKES!" A single fire snake flew from Sasuke's mouth and struck Anko, knocking her into the sticky trap. This singed through her net clothing, luckily not anything major, but her stomach was no longer covered. Sasuke smirked, loving how this village had all sorts of strong and attractive Kunoichi that would be used to revive his clan.

"ICE RELEASE: ICE SPIKES!" Sasuke's gloating ended only seconds before he got impaled, the water from his own jutsu freezing into the attack.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

"Lightning Release: Thunder ball Jutsu!" The two attacks from Naruto and Sasuke collided in the air, releasing an explosion. Sasuke was briefly distracted by the explosion, before Naruto came up from behind him and gave him a kick to the ass. Sasuke flew into the air from the intensity, before he turned around

"FIRE RELEASE: PHOENIX SAGE FIRE TECHNIQUE!" Dozens of small fires flew at Naruto from below. He was impaled, before poofing. It was a shadow clone.

"DOBE! I WILL HAVE THAT JUTSU IF NOTHING ELSE!"

"Um, don't think so, LIGHTNING RELEASE: 1000 YEARS OF PAIN!" Sasuke suddenly felt violated as Naruto performed Kakashi's joke Jutsu, but with a slight twist.

An electric charge had been added. With a yelp that could scare a Dragon, Sasuke was catapulted into the air and fell to the ground, twitching with electric chakra. Teuchi was laughing, as the poor boy was rubbing his ass and forcing himself up.

"DOBE, YOU VIOLATED ME!"

"Hey, it's an actual technique in the data books, another patented Naruto Jutsu! I'll sell scrolls of these, oh just imagine, that and Ice Release..."

"Naruto, I am not..."

"What, for all I know Taisune and thus me might have it?"

"Good point." Naruto laughed, before he found himself frozen, as did Haku.

"I, Can't, MOVE!" both his and Haku's shadows were connected to Sasuke's, who was up and grinning.

"Dobes, you can't hope to beat me! That Shit-imaru may be a worthless ass, as is his entire clan, but this shadow possession is going to be fun." he activated a Chidori. "Now, die DOBE!" He ran at Naruto, charging the Jutsu as both Haku and Naruto were forced to run towards him due to the Shadow possession. Though before he could kill them with it, two things happened, first, he felt a sharp strike to his back, like some sort of reinforced poke.

Second, something bit his leg. A snake. Sasuke's Justus broke, as he collapsed to the ground. Haku and Naruto sighed in relief. It was then they got a chance to see their saviors. One was obvious; the snake had come from the escaped Anko.

The other was a blue haired, paled eyed girl who was glaring at Sasuke with a look of fury that could give Ibiki chills.

"Hinata-San?" Naruto said shocked. She smiled nervously, before poking her fingers together.

"Oh, hey...Naruto-kun." Haku had seen this girl around before, almost stalking Naruto. And while it was nice to see that at least one girl in this town didn't worship Duck head, having competition for her Naruto-Kun was, annoying.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HYUUGA HANDS AND YOUR DISGUSTING SNAKES, YOU WHORES! YOU ARE IMPEDING JUSTICE ON THE DOBE." All four of the figures still up turned and glared at him.

Now, normally you could find mice that were more vicious than Hinata, being that she was probably the nicest and shyest of the kunoichi. Arguably, she could probably get swamped with date requests if she didn't wear that jacket of hers.

However, some things easily ticked her off. The first thing would be someone eating her cinnamon buns. Another would be asking if she was a boy.

But the worst thing you could do near her was insult Naruto. After all, ever here the saying, 'Hell have no wrath like a woman scorned.' And with Tsume on the scene now, growling, that made four scorned woman.

"So, you think you can steal Hidden Jutsu, EH SHRIMP!" Tsume picked up the Uchiha by the scruff and held him up to her eye sight. Sasuke then did perhaps the dumbest thing he could have possibly done.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU IMBRED MUTT! DON'T YOU HAVE A BITCH TO FUCK OR SOMETHING?" Apparently, Sasuke thought this was Kiba's dad. For that mistake, he was sent flying into a wall that promptly collapsed. The gathered females, meanwhile, cracked their knuckles. What happened next was a beating so terrifying; I can't describe it with words. Thus, Naruto decided he would never, ever, ever tick off a girl, ever!

_A day later; Hokage's office_

With Sakura out with a concussion, and Sasuke still in the ER of a civilian hospital, the only one that would take him; we find Naruto, Haku, Hinata, Hiashi, Tsume, Shikaku, Anko and Teuchi in the office of the Hokage. Because of what had happened, and the still annoyed council, Tsume had offered to let Naruto and Haku stay the night at her place. Terrified of upsetting her, they agreed. The old man blew on his pipe, before beginning.

"This is a disaster. The entire town has divided; now everyone either hates you, or worships the ground you walk on. The conspirators are in hiding, both the civilian and elder councils have been barred from gathering until a month after the upcoming chunin exams and while the law protects you from having to pay for the life you took, Anko-San, please don't do it again. I've gotten over a dozen letters demanding your removal just for that incident." the Special jonin grinned.

"Only 12? That's a little low." Tsume found herself respecting this woman even more.

"And while Kakashi is no longer being tortured, the poor guy is going to need some therapy to recover. Monies from both Koharu's and Homura's estates have been moved to his account as damages. And now, for the Uchiha's punishment, which is the reason why I've called you all here."

"While the Civilian and Elder council think they have covered all their bases; such as his ninja rank, the chunin exams and his Sharingan, I've managed to grab several mute points. First and foremost; the Uchiha funds in the bank are no more, all paid off as damages to the Nara, Inuzuka, Uzumaki, and Momoichi accounts as sizable amounts. The rest of it is being held in a new account in case he has stolen any other clan jutsu."

"Next, the assets of the Uchiha have been liquidated to you all; while the Police powers are still with the civilians, their proxy vote control of the Uchiha seats have been removed; and replaced with a seat for the head of the Hyuuga branch family." Hiashi nodded. While not gleaming with happiness, inside he was pleased. Now the branch family had a say in their fate, in a way that the elders of his clan couldn't stop. After all, influencing a council vote by way of controlling seals was punishable by death.

"And the former Uchiha District is now in the possession of Naruto Uzumaki." This was the shocker; everyone looked at him in shock and surprise.

"What!"

"Naruto-kun, most of Sasuke's aggressive actions has been against you and Haku-san, and because of a little law they placed, a shinobi from another village who hasn't been in Konoha for at least a year can't own property. At the same time, the civilian council hates you, so this is the perfect way to tick them off."

"Guess that's true, but wait, what about Ichiraku's!" The Sandaime sighed.

"Sadly, I'm unable to stop them from demolishing it, also..."

"Oh yeah, Teuchi-sama, how'd you like to open Ichiraku's in **my** new part of town!" Teuchi was wide eyed.

"Naruto-kun, you'd do that? How much?"

"FOR FREE OF COURSE!" Teuchi hugged the boy in glee. This boy could probably pay for all his expenses from his Ramen habits anyway. The Sandaime smiled, only Naruto would be that generous.

"Wait, does that mean I'm Sasuke-Teme's landlord?"

"No, he's kicked out of his house, and well...you were as well. The Civilian's foreclosed your place" Naruto gulped.

"They did what?" Haku was thankful they still had their stuff.

"But don't worry; we already are preparing a place for you three to stay." Now everyone was looking confused.

"Three?"

"Why of course; your new teammate is going to live with you too. You are to escort Shibuki-Dono, head of Takigakure, to meet her and bring her here, as part of your new team with her and Haku." Naruto had his mouth wide open, and Haku and Hinata were mentally thinking 'Oh great, a new rival'

OC techniques

Storm Release; Flaming Twister

Kekkai Genkai (A)

Description; the user uses Great Twister and absorbs a fire Release technique, creating a firestorm

Fire Release; Fire Snakes

Rank; B

Description; Two snakes made of fire are spawned of fire and sent at a foe. Those who've seen Order of the Phoenix's duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore have an idea what this looks like

Lightning Release; 1000 years of pain

Rank; C

Description; Kakashi's joke jutsu, enhanced with lightning chakra.


	10. A heroes Aura

And with that, the chapter begins once more

The faves and alert counts both stand at 121; and now they're tied, a different trend, yes...

The new community; Power Hunger. You know, I want your opinion, should I try to make my own community or not?

The poll was won by Kumo, so prepare to see a new poll, that has GREAT impact on the story (To a degree); six votes per person on the next poll

Review Reply corner;

Hoodfox3; Your fast, you know. And well, let me put it this way; you caught how the Civilian Council had the Clan Restoration Act on use for Sasuke. Well; once Naruto's heritage is revealed...

Vaughnd22; I doubt the civilian council are happy for your idea though. And thanks for the idea for using Anko

Scorpionking; Both Haku and Naruto already have anti-sharingan seals. Hopefully the seals should find their way around to other teams quick enough, but then you have guys like Gaara who won't have any warning (Though at least his sand is safe)

Cloudred; It was worse than hell, it was a group of scorned woman

Leonius; That happened in the act of torture I couldn't write down; as well as the guys nuts having dog bite marks and several various snake poisons, and gentle fist hits to the nose to cause rapid bleeding. I don't know, you might be able to cut a tree with a makerel, a young tree perhaps. Oh, and Anko will not be with Naruto, in any scenario...

Greed; We're see

Josh; He only gains Kekkei Genkai in life and death situations. Perhaps if Anko and Hinata hadn't stepped in, you might have seen another Kekkei Genkai. Don't worry, before Fu is in Konoha naruto will gain a new one

Tobifan321; Let's leave it like this; Sasuke is also growing more powerful, by some manner...

Raw66; Again, if he does that, the civilian council can twist it. The fact is that they are masters of properganda, they could easily reverse the situation.

And to answer some obvious reviews, Shibuki in this time line will have more backbone than his original counterpart originally did. Also, I thank KanaKmp for this next Kekkei Genkai, thought it is slightly modified

Let's keep this story, IN FORWARD MOTION!

_Konoha; Training Ground 3 the next day_

The Third Training ground, where the failure of a team, the original team seven, had their first test; a test which got our beloved orange wearing ninja tied to a post. But instead of finding either Kakashi; who was currently getting therapy, Naruto; who had just left with Shibuki and Haku to find Fu, or the team of Sasuke, Sakura and Sai; as Sasuke was still in the ER, Sakura was in hysterics after hearing what had happened to the Uchiha fortunes and now the council was drawing up some sort of "Save the Uchiha" fund, and Sai, no one had any idea where he was.

Instead, this training ground found itself in the presence of the much more stable team 8; Hinata Hyuga, the tall, mysterious shade wearing Shino Aburame and the fur jacket, wild looking Kiba Inuzuka, and his small white puppy Akamaru. They were waiting for their Jonin Sensei, the strange dressing, odd eyed Kurenia Yuhi.

"Strange things are stirring" Shino commented to break the silence. Kiba smirked.

"Hell yeah they are Shino-San, and I fail to see the problem with any of them. Sasuke is dirt poor and in the hospital, we finally have enough money for a pool, and with Team seven all messed up, I doubt we're have to worry about them in the Chunnin exams" Hinata looked away, and Kiba quickly edited what he said.

"I mean, Sasuke-Teme and Sakura-san, are probably not going to be in the chunnin exams" now most people would think that Kiba was a womanizer, based off his dog like looks and behavior. That was far from the case. His mother was one of the most terrifying Konoichi in the village, perhpas the entire Shinobi world. There's a reason his dad ran for the hills, and it may have involved a dress, a tomato and pack mentality.

In addition, he was one of Naruto's old friends, dating back to before he even met Akamaru. Because of that, he was probably one of the reasons that Naruto didn't end up like the Jinchuriki of Suna, as in an insane blood thirsty maniac, in addition to people like Iruka, the Sandiame, Choji and Shikamaru.

That, and he was one of the few people to ever see, and survive against an enraged Hinata, when Akamaru ate Hinata's last cinnamon bun. The poor puppy was nearly neutered before Hinata calmed down, apologized, and cried her eyes out.

"Oh, that's okay, Kiba-san" she smiled nervously, poking her fingers together. Kiba had a devious smirk. While he knew quite well not to enrage Hinata, teasing her about her feelings, provided he didn't insult Naruto of course.

"So, I hear you have some competition, eh Hinata-Chan" she looked at him in surprise nervously "I mean, I can tell you like Naruto-San, I can smell it*. But the thing is, I can smell Haku-san has feelings for him just the same as you do, and knowing Naruto, I bett that the new teammate he's gone off to get will like him too, if she's female. Wonder if your be able to snag yourself your little crush" Hinata was blushing.

"Kiba-San" she was lookin glum again. Kiba sighed.

"Hinata-Chan, I was kidding...oh that came out wrong"

"Obviously"

"SHINO-San! If your such an expert, you fix it!" Shino just stared in his creepy fashion.

"Kiba-san, I am not a expert on females, unless they are insects. You got yourself into this mess, its your job to fix it" Kiba glared, before trying a different approach.

"Hinata-chan, the best way to make sure you get Naruto, just be yourself, talk to him...and I guess if you beat Haku in the Chunnin exams that might help" Hinata looked as though she was getting an idea. A rush of leaves then alerted them to the arrival of Kurenai.

"Kurenai-Sensei" Hinata asked nervously. The Genjutsu queen smiled.

"Yes, Hinata-Chan?"

"Um, well...you know, how um, Naruto-kun, has those water release, and lightning...release, could you, um, teach me some of those...too?"

_Meanwhile in Taki; Heroes water chamber_

The hidden chamber of the heroes water, one of the worlds most powerful substances. Taken from a ancient tree that dates back to before the time of the Ninja villages once every 100 years, this water is enriched with chakra to a point a single sip can give the drinker the power equal to opening two chakra gates, the water is why Taki has never been invaded succesfully. However, the water also cuts the user's lifespan by how much one drinks. A sip takes a year, a gulp takes 5, and the entire container would kill anyone.

This water was highly sought after, so defending it is Shibuki's most sacred duty. And with him gone, the duty was currently on another, his cousin Fu.

Well, she wasn' told to defend it, but the minute Shibuki left, a few of the dumber shinobi tried to break in, so she was hiding out here. No one but Shibuki knew she had any idea where the water was, or where it was at all for that matter.

Fu had tanned skin, and mint green hair, with orange eyes. She wore a short white midriff shirt, with the bottom edged with fishnet armor. A Taki Hi ate was on her arm, the opposite side Shikimaru wore it on, though to her the only reason she wore the thing was because she was loyal to Shibuki, and not the dumb fucks in the village. Also on her arms were white armlets. She was wearing a similar pair of shorts to her shirt, with a red cylinder container leaning up agains the wall that belonged to her.

As of now, she had her eyes closed, as if trying to take a break, when out of nowhere, loud splashes were heard, waking her up. Out of nowhere, three teenagers with ugly brown potato sack like clothing and odd water mask things on their mouths. Their headbands had the symbol of Amegakure, the village hidden in the rain. Fu stood up immediatly, glaring at the strange people.

"Who the hell are you clowns?" Fu demanded. The fools glared at her.

"We are Team Oboro, give us the heroes water and we're allow you to live. Our god wishes to have it" Fu grinned.

"A god? Really, do you actually believe in that trash. Trust me boys, if gods did exist, lets just say I wouldn't be this dump of a village's scapegoat. However, this heroes water is the property of Shibuki-Sama, so buzz off, before I stick those stupid respirators of yours up your asses!" The ugly Ame gennin glared.

"I was hoping you'd say that, WATER STYLE; Water WYVERN BULLET!" a small water dragon rose from the water port they had come from and flew straight at Fu, who grinned.

You see, Jinchuriki abilites often were dependent on the Tailed beast inside of them. For example, Roshi, the Jinchurki of the Yonbi, or Four Tailed Monkey, gained Lava release from his beast, Gaara of the desert gained sand and wind abilites from the Ichibi, Shukaku, and Killer Bee gained the ability to spit out ink from the Hachib-or the Giant ox-squid thing.

Fu's beast was the Sanbi, the seven tailed Horned beetle. And while the beast wasn't a lava launching monkey or a sand controlling racoon, it did have one thing.

Massive strength

Fu jumped ino the air and smashed into the beast, causing it to disintergrate from the impact. The three Rain Genin panicked.

"What is she, Tsunade of the Sanin?" one of them said in amazement, before he felt a kick to the nuts that sent him flying into the wall.

"Water Release; TORNADO OF WATER!" a maelstorm of water surrounded Fu, that smashed into the second and third genin, knocking the three into the walls. In fear, the genin jumped into the water and swam away. She stretched her arms and sighed.

"That wasn't even a little bit entertaining"

"_KILL THEM_"

"Shut it you oversized bug" the seal that Fu had, while no wear as weak as Gaara's, wasn't as powerful as Naruto's either. The Seven tails could still speak to her, and it got really annoying.

"_YOUR TOO SOFT. THEY ATTACKED YOU, THEY DIE_"

"So what, they attack the village, not my problem" more splashes were heard as Fu turned and to her surprise saw dozens of Rain ninja emerge into the chamber. And leading them was a black haired, creepy man.

"Suien-San!"

"Ah, if it isn't the insect. Funny finding you here, planning on grabbing the heroes water yourself? Can't say I blame you, both you and I can agree this group of huts isn't worth much, though I can't understand why a freak like you would stay here?" Fu growled.

"This is Shibuki-sama's home, and while I don't care a dammed for the village, I'm not going to abandon him" Suien laughed.

"OH, you care about Shibuki-Kun eh? The coward isn't good for anything except as a figure head. Now hand over the Heroes water, and when the villagers blame you for its theft, I'll give you a day's head start" Fu grinned evily before closing her eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that's not happening today!" Suddenly, a red bubbling sound could be heard as a red aura surrounded Fu. It took the rough shape of a horned beetle, a giant horn of red chakra adorning Fu's head. One wing like portrusion poked out of the chakra from her back. Opening her eyes, Fu's eyes were now golden yellow.

Unlike Naruto, Fu had recieved some training in how to control her powers from Shibuki's dad. Because of it, she could control one tail of her full power, and use it.

"What the hell is she!" and then, all hell broke loose as he was smashed by a arm of painful red chakra.

_Meanwhile in the Foxes seal_

The fox sniffed the air, and it picked up a familiar scent. The Nanbi's chakra. The oversized vixen smirked, it appeared the Nanbi had a host who'd use her power. Why didn't she have a Jinchuriki who'd use her power?

Perhaps it was that additional seal. The seal, while holding from her host what the fox could smell 8 more Kekkei Genkai for now, also seemed to be doing something else.

The seal was slowly returning her Yin Chakra. The Chakra that the Yondiame, who she had a picture of now along side the Shodai's that she found, had sealed within himself. This was slowly increasing both her own, and Naruto's power.

The seal also was binding the traits to the boy's genetic structures. The traits could also be passed, should the boy ever get the brains to choose a mate. Wait, if the boy got married, did that make the Kyubbi a lesbian? Urg, once she got out, she'd need to raise a small country.

Whoever this Taisune was, he seemed to be a master of seals, and only one clan was that skilled with seals...

The Uzumaki. Taisune might be a remnant of the old clan.

_Back to actual reality_

The traveling trio of Shibuki, Naruto and Haku found themselves in a village under attack. Hundreds of Ame ninja were actively attacking. This was tenative of war!

"You guys, you need to protect the heroes water, GO!" Shibuki ordered. Naruto and Haku were agast.

"But, these Ninja are swarming all over the place, you guys are being overwhealemed!" Shibuki sighed.

"The Ninja attacking are Ame ninja from the land of Rain. As it is, it appears there will be war betwen Ame and Taki. If you guys participate, that will only draw Konoha into the war. I don't want to be known in history as the man who led to the Fourth Shinobi World War! Fu must be with the Heroes Water, its hidden under the tree, GO!" the two Genin, begrudginly ran for it. Shibuki glared at the invading Ame Ninja.

"WATER RELEASE; WATER DRAGON BULLET!" a giant dragon made of water swamped the battlefield, blowing away several Rain nin.

"So, this is the leader of this hut infested dump, eh!" the commander turned to find that a hundred rain ninja had surrounded him. Where they all were coming from, Shibuki had no idea, before he saw their commander.

The commander had striking orange hair, with ringed, purple eyes, and multiple body piercings. He wore a strange necklace, that looked somehow familar. It was, the Deva path of pain. The Ame Ninja bowed before the being.

"OUR GOD!" Shibuki had a sweat drop.

"God?" the figure fixed a look at Shibuki.

"I have come for your Jinchuriki and the heroes water. Give them up, and we leave..." he was about to continue before a trashed fruit stand's apples suddenly rose up and split into pieces, before flying at the Deva Path. With a strange jutsu, the apples were restrained and collapsed as if crushed.

"So, better then the apple Shurikan, eh Deva? WIND RELEASE; DRILLING AIR BULLET!" a harsh blast of wind flew from above and struck into the surounding Rain ninja, killing some while blowing the rest away. Jumping down following the Air Bullet, was Taisune.

"Who are you, and how did you get into this village?" Shibuki demanded. Taisune smirked under his hodded disguise.

"The same as they did, you know you should improve your security, perhaps get yourselves a giant squid or sea serpent or something? These guys all have air apparatuses for breathing underwater, and this guy doesn't even have to breath" he glared at the Deva Path. "But, seeing as though we both have a common foe in this guy's group, we might as well take care of him...WATER RELEASE; WATER BULLET!" and so the battle began.

_Meanwhile on the lake_

Haku and Naruto dashed towards the lake, as a massive explosion flew from the lake. A girl with green hair and tanned skin was blasted out from below, before crashing and floating on the water, too exhausted to move. A man with spiky black hair and a blue aura rose up from the same place as well, wtih a jug of clear water in his hands.

"So, you little insect, that was pretty impressive of you. That power of yours is definately something, taking out those rain ninja, but luckily the last one happened to have a chakra canceling seal, no. Now without your bug's help, your SQUASHED!" The man flew at the girl with an intent to kill, as the girl forced herself up as if to try to defend

"ICE RELEASE; ICE MANICLES!" the man found himself restrained by ice. Fu stared in shock, why would these strangers help her?

"LIGHTNING RELEASE; THUNDER BALL!" Naruto formed a ball of lightning in his hands before sending it straight at the man, who had just broke out of the cuffs. The attack sent him flying back as the two Leaf Genin ran to the downed Jinchurki.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, before the girl forced herself up, before collapsing back down. She cursed, that seal may have been removed, but her chakra was still destabilized. However

"I'm fine" she obviously lied, with a tone colder than Haku's ice Release. Though, from what Shibuki had said, that was kind of expected. The man however wasn't done.

"So, helping the little monster, eh? Well, prepare to find out what happens to Demon LOVERS!; TAKIGAKURE SECRET WATER RELEASE; WATER SWORD!" a sword of water formed in the mans hand as he flew at terrifying speeds.

"Oh no you don't, Water Release; GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!"

"ICE RELEASE: SENBON SHOWER!" a giant wave and hundreds of ice needles flew straight at the man, who broke through them like they were nothing.

"What!"

"GENJUTSU; PARALYSIS!" Haku and Naruto yelped as they lost feeling in their limbs.

"DIE!" He flew and swiped his sword, in aim at the still defenseless Fu. She stared in horror, like a deer in headlights, waiting for the blow that never came...

Because Naruto had forced himself in the way of the attack, overpowering the Genjustu, but now having a water sword sticking out of his gut.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Haku gasped. Fu was stunned. This complete stranger took a mortal blow for her.

"Humpth, kid that was stupid. But be glad to say you died today by the hand of the mighty SUIEN!" the man laughed, until he noticed that Naruto was glowing orange. He was shocked, as was Fu.

"He's, just like me. That chakra, its..."

"_THE KYUBBI_"

While inside the seal, another of the links on the seal glowed, before revealing a new Kanji; Aura

While outside, the wound was healing, while a ball of blue chakra was forming in Naruto's hand, a mixture of the spiritual Yin Chakra Taisune's seal had been slowly returning, and the Yang chakra of the Nine tailed fox. The ball slowly turned into a full blue sphere...

"What sort of Jutsu..."

"AURA RELEASE; AURA SPHERE!" Naruto sent the blue ball of chakra flying at Suien, who was sent flying across the link, skipping on it like a tossed stone, before he stabalized.

"YOU, DEMON BRATS!" Fu, Haku and Naruto forced themselves up to prepare for battle.

OC Ninja techniques

Water Style; Water Wyvern Bullet

Rank; B

Description; a weaker version of the Water Dragon bullet

Aura Release; Aura Sphere

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; Practically a tossed version of the Rasengan. Resembles the move from Pokemon (Sorry, I saw the move on a youtube video intro and it grew on me, plus I was at a loss for two of the Kekkei Genkai, or one now, I should say

_*; I was reading a series called Broken Bow; and the main character, who has powerful hunting senses, mentioned that he could smell pheromones from someone who had feelings for another. While he and Kiba aren't the same, as Kiba is not the son of a virgin greek goddess, Kiba in theory could pull the same thing off._


	11. A new team dawns

Okay, time to continue, but has anyone else noticed that on occasion the hit counters freeze up? Well, they seem to be frozen at the moment, so I can't give an acurate view of the current hit count,

However, we have 127 faves and 126 Alerts, and a new community, my new community; Naruto Proper Rewrites. I am accepting staff requests.

To review Replying (to reviews that I can comment or elaborate towards)

Raw666; Taisune, did give Naruto the Kekkei Genkai for that reason, and others. But as the saying goes, 'the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry', and him meeting Fu and saving Haku alters his plans, but for better. Note, Taisune is not a self insert, he's a character who plays the story from both the front and behind the scenes, testing Naruto and making him stronger.

Ferpeinrikkoudou; Naruto + Fu + Haku = real kickass team

Hoodfox 3; Both

Narijiro; Do you say the same thing in every review?

Scorpionking12; Um, no Tsunade in the complicated love issues, at all...she's over 50 years old. Though her having kids, isn't totally out of the question.

Contracted Louse; Yes

And to the new poll; Naruto leads with 9 votes, Fu, Haku and Samui follow with 8, then Shikimaru and Gaara with 5, Temari at 4, Lee and Korotsuchi with, Hinata, Tenten and Karui with 2, and Ino with 1. The rest are all gooseggs, zeroes

This chapters, HITS THE FLOOR, and begins now...

"You fools think your a match for me! I have the heroes water, I AM INVINCIBLE!" Suien flew at the Genin with amazing speed.

"ICE RELEASE; PROTECTIVE ICE DOME!" Haku formed a dome of ice around the team, which Suien collided into. The impact shook the lake shore, sending ripples cascading from the impact zone.

The ice was caked in cracks, but Suien had been forced back. Haku panted, that took a lot of chakra to hold.

"AURA RELEASE; AURA SPHERE!" Naruto charged up another sphere of powerful chakra, before sending it straight at Suien. His aura flared up, as the attack was held back by the chakra shroud. With a roar, Suien jumped into the sky, flying the brats with an intent to destory.

"WATER RELEASE; WATER DRAGON BULLET!" a water dragon roared up from the lake and flew straight at the three Genin. The blast impacted them, sending them skipping across the lake shore, until they exploded into smoke.

"Shadow clones!" Suien gasped before getting smacked harshly from behind by an enraged Fu, before crashing into the lake, the heroes water jug falling into the hands of Naruto and Haku. Fu landed next to them with a grin.

"Hey, that was actually good teamwork" Naruto and Haku grinned.

"I think this is a start to a great partnership, eh?"However, in a surge of chakra Suien forced himself back up from below the water's surface.

"I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU FOOLS YET!" Naruto did a few rapid handsigns.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" in a flash of smoke Mr. Ostrich appeared. Oddly, he was standing on the water, like a ninja.

"You little human, why do you summon me all the way out here!" the bird demanded. Fu seemed confused by the talking ostrich. Naruto gave Mr. Ostrich the Heroes water.

"I need you to take this water and get to safety" Mr. Ostrich glared.

"A game of hide and go seek, eh boy! Well, its either this or I get more ribbons on my neck, so SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" a dozen ostriches formed next to the original before scattering. All the ninja here seemed, disturbed.

"Did he just..."

"I think he did"

"That is one strong bird" Suien thought "I should capture it, the ice girl, and these Jinchurki. I'd bet I could find a good price for them"

"WATER RELEASE: WATER TORNADO!"

"STORM RELEASE; GREAT TWISTER!" Naruto and Suien collided with both of their tornado like jutsu.

Meanwhile

Most of the Ame shinobi had fled, as the Deva Path continued its fight against Taisune and Shubiki. The problem with the path's, other than their obsessive amounts of piercings, creepy eyes and the amount of chakra they require from their controller, is the fact that they work the best as a full team. It appeared as though only the Deva path was present here, as if their master didn't expect too much resistance.

That, was a mistake. Normally, the Atatsuki work in partners, but oddly the partner of the Deva's path controller, Konon, wasn't present. Perhaps she was back in Ame, or again Taki might have been underestimated.

Or perhaps, it wasn't Taki that they underestimated, but the unexpected arrival of Taisune.

"SHINRA TENSHI!" a orb of gravity stopped a fire bullet and water dragon jutsu straight from Taisune and Shibuki from striking the path of pain, though the path seemed to be quickly weakening.

"That thing, is unreal" Shibuki panted, running low on Chakra. Taisune was fairing better.

"Hard to believe there are six of them. Let's be glad only one appears to be here"

"SIX OF THEM!"

"Who are you, and how do you know this" The Deva path demanded. Taisune smirked.

"I am Taisune Uzumaki, the wanderer, the remnant, the seal sage, the scroll master. As to how I know about your tricks, Nagato, wielder of the Rinnegan, descendent of the same clan as myself and our lovely blond haired Jinchurki friend, that is for me to know and you to find out"

"WIND RELEASE; VIOLENT WAVE PALM!"

"WIND RELEASE: HURRICANE GUST!" the two wind releases collided, releasing a massive explosion that flattened a few nearby huts. The Deva Path used the explosion to get behind Shibuki, who turned around rapidly.

"FIRE RELEASE; DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!"

"WATER RELEASE; WATE DRAGON BULLET!" the two elemental dragons collided, but the Fire Dragon somohow overwhelmed the Water one, and crashed into Shubuki, who was sent flying into a stall of fish and fell out concious. Taisune smiled.

"Truly amazing, that much chakra force in a jutsu. Makes me wish I had the Rinnegan, what Naruto could do with it, Lightning Release; Wave Palm!" a lightning version of beast wave palm flew from Taisune's hand towards the path.

"Fire Release; Great Fireball Technique!" the two techniques collided with a vengence. Deva and Taisune gave one another a stare down.

"Your good, Taisune Uzumaki. Do you wish..."

"Um, no I'm not joining your little cult. I have, issues, serious issues, with the whole murduring Jinchurki concept, and I don't trust, two certain members of your group especialy." Deva glared.

"Why do you fight us then? We will bring peace by pain..."

"You caught the pain part, right? The fact is, I believe there is another way to bring forth peace, and I've already made the first plays on that notion. Naruto-kun, shall be the one to bring peace, and revive our clan" Deva looked confused.

"Why not yourself?"

"The truth of the matter, is there are reasons I can't. Moral for one thing, and at the same time, AURA RELEASE; AURA SPHERE!" a blast of aura was sent at the path.

"SHINRA TESHI!" a orb of gravity blocked the sphere before it was sent back and with it destroyed a cabbage cart.

"Is that I can't pass tricks like that, but with my seal, Naruto-kun can. He, unlike me, needs that power to do what must be done. "

"I see. So, you stand in our way. Well, Taisune Uzumaki, you shall meet your end by the hands of the six paths of Pain! UNTIL NEXT TIME!" the path teleported away. Taisune had a anime sweatdrop.

"Cleeshay much?" he turned around to observe the battle with Suien. He smiled.

"Show me your power, Naruto-Kun, Haku-Chan, Fu-Chan"

_Vs Suien_

"WATER RELEASE; EXPLOSION!" air exploded from under Suien, sending him into the air. This guy just wouldn't give up, it was infuriating.

"LIGHTNING RELEASE; THUNDER BALL!" Naruto sent a ball of electricty flying at Suien, who used his aura to reflect it once more, before he was forced to reflect a dozen Shuriken from Fu.

"WATER RELEASE; Wave IMPACT!" Suien crashed down onto the water's surface, sending hundreds of waves streaming towards Fu, Haku and Naruto. The Genin jumped out of the way to avoid the impact, before they got their chance, the aura around Suien was starting the fade!

"WIND RELEASE: FROST WIND!" from Haku's mouth a frigid wind filled with ice crystals was blown towards Suien with high speed.

"AURA RELEASE; AURA SPHERE" the blue sphere was tossed into the attack as well. Fu tossed a group of Shurkian into the mixture, before letting out.

"SHADOW SHURIKAN JUTSU!" the Shurkian mutliplied into thousands that surrounded and impacted into Suein, as the other attacks hit, sending him spiraling to the lake.

"WE DID IT!" Naruto cheered as the trio landed on the water's surface, before his eyes widened, as did Fu's and Haku's. Suien dissolved down into water, it was a water clone.

"GOOD, but not good enough, WATER PRISON JUTSU!" With a yelp, the trio were trapped in a water sphere. Suien was grinning evily.

"So it ends, you fought well, but prepare to die!" he smirked, as did Haku, before she dissolved into water. Suien was shocked.

"A water clone!" Naruto and Fu were grinning now.

"ICE RELEASE; DEMONIC ICE MIRRORS!" Two mirrors of ice formed around Suien, Haku didn't have enough Chakra left to use any more of it. As reflections of her appeared in both, Suien was flabbergasted.

"How are you doing that..."

"ICE RELEASE; SENBON SHOWER!" hundreds of ice senbon flew from Haku's mirrors as she teleported rapidly, impaling themselves into Suien, breaking his control of the Water Prison, allowing Fu and Naruto to escape, and with a breath of air they were revigorated.

"Lets end this, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto created five shadow clones, before nodding towards fu. She got the message, and jumped into the air.

"What the..."

"1!" The original Naruto kicked Suien into the air.

"2!" A shadow clone headbutted him farther

"3!" Another gave him a harsh blow to the stomach.

"4!"

"5!" two combined themselves for a extreme punch.

"6!" the last of the clones held onto Suien's limbs "NOW FU-SAN!"

"7!" Fu gave Suien the mother of all drop kicks, sending him crashing towards the water at mad speed.

"NOW HAKU!"

"Gotcha!" Haku cancelled the mirrors, before using ice release to freeze the surface of the lake into a solid ice block. Suien and the shadow clone holding him collided into the thick ice, the shadow clone exploded into smoke while Suien went limp. Haku collapsed to the water, her chakra was almost gone, and even Fu and Naruto felt drained, but they did it. With Naruto holding her up, they limped back to shore. On the shore, Taisune was smiling.

"Well done"

Time skip

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE...!" Naruto demanded. Taisune just shrugged. Shibuki was back up and running, though he was unhappy. Because villagers had caught wind of the fact that the Deva path had came for their Jinchurki, they had unamiously voted for her banishment, though Shibuki was able to redefine it into a transfer to Konoha, in exchange for funds to help rebuild, funds from the former Uchiha accounts for sure. Now that the heroes water was safe once again, plans were being made for its increased protection.

"Hey, I saved Shibuki-Dono's life, lay off me would ya?"

"He did" Fu was smiling.

"Thank you, Taisune-San, for protecting my cousin. I am in your debt" Naruto and Haku gave her a look.

"Fu-san, this guy is a missing nin, who attacked us for no reason..."

"To give you the Kekkei Genkai, remember..."

"Stole Mr. Ostrich..."

"I was testing you..."

"Caused the Teme to gain the all those Jutsu from the Chunnin, as well as the Chidori..."Now Taisune was looking abashed.

"Hey, that was a mistake, I admit that. What, I'm not perfect"

"Okay then, what do you want anyway!" Taisune chuckled.

"To stop him"

"Who? Who him?" Taisune reached for a storage scroll in his pocket.

"Your find out in time. But, Shibuki-Dono, you really need to improve your water side security, might I suggest..." he began pulling out, more summoning scrolls from his sealing scroll.

"MORE OF THEM!" Haku said shocked. Taisune smiled.

"You could say I'm a collecter of ancient, lost summoning scrolls, and a creater of new ones. Let's see, Chinchilla, no" he tossed the scroll, with a glance, into Naruto's confused hands "Gibbon, no" another scroll "Rabbit, nah" the scroll landed upright, spun and then collapsed neatly "Squirrel...that's just nuts" the pun came with another tossed scroll "Flamingo...possibly" he gave a look towards the lake "No, that wouldn't do, I know I have something workable in here" he tossed the scroll to Naruto again.

"Hey, what's with..."

"Road Runner, no" another tossed scroll to the Jinchuriki "Praire Dog..." this one landed a perfect 10 "Mackeral...might be good for cutting a tree, but they're salt water...so" more for Naruto"Dodo...nah" do I have to say it "Hmm, Lock Ness Monster, um Shibuki, you guys do a lot of fishing, right?" Shibuki looked a little baffled, in fact they all were.

"Um, yes"

"Hmmm, then that wouldn't do" another scroll was given to Naruto "Now then...ah Beaver,that should do it" he tossed the scroll at the confused village leader.

"Nature's builders, I'm sure they're work wonders here" Shibuki looked at the scroll like it was sacred treasure.

"And your just, giving me this?" Taisune chuckled.

"Of course, I have a lot of them, and one man can't use a thousand contracts, so why not give some out...oh Naruto you can keep those" He looked shocked.

"Huh? Your just giving me..."

"Quite so. You see, I have reason to see the Uzumaki revived to their former glory. And artifacts like that are perfect for showing a strong clan. The Sarotobi are famous for their Monkey summons, the Sabaku clan of Suna are infamous for their Weasel summon, and I can see you having quite a few children, so a few contracts to go around doesn't hurt, no? Oh, while I'm at it" he tossed Naruto one more contract "Have a Tuatara contract"

"A tuawhata?" Taisune chuckled before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. The nearby ninja sweatdropped.

"What an odd fellow" Shibuki commented "But,at least he seems to be on our side. You'd best be on your way home, to Fu-Chan's new home that is" he smiled. Fu had tears in her eyes.

"Bye, Shibuki-San" Shibuku smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, your be able to see me again one day...and I'm sure Naruto-Kun will make you happy" Naruto blushed as Haku fumed. Fu had a evil grin, before grabbing Naruto's arm.

"Of course he will, after all, Naruto-Kun's mine" Naruto seemed surprised, and Haku was fuming.

"Kun?" Haku grabbed his other arm.

"NO way, Naruto-Kun's mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!" Shibuki laughed at Naruto's curse/ slash good fortune. Depending on how you looked at it.

_Meanwhile in Konoha_

From out of nowhere, a bright light filled a isolated clearing in the forest. The light was coarsing with colors, green, blue and reds.

_In Kumo_

"Listen up Brokage, I can see the music of Chunnin in my students, and I'm wanting to see them promoted. But the exams ain't fallin here for a year, but now their falling in Konoha, so I was wonderin..."two massivly tall and muscled men, one with 7 swords on his back, shades and a tatoo of a bull horn on his face, the other in robes like the hokage, but yellow instead of red with a different Kanji, were in a meeting. The other man sighed.

"Bee, you know quite well that we don't have the best relations with Konoha. The Hyuga alone would be ferocious with them"

"Don't sweat it Bro, the Bee got it covered" the Raikage sighed.

"That's why I'm sweating. Okay, what if I send, someone else with them...Yugito-chan perhaps"

"BUT BRO, what's the worst that could happen" the Kage glared at his brother, the Hachabi Jinchuriki.

"Do I even have to answer that?"

_In Suna_

A boy with red hair, and a strange gourd on his back was starng up at the moon from up top a building. The black rings around his eyes and his glare made him appear like the manifestation of terror.

"Soon mother, I will give you, tasty foerign blood"

Oc techniques and what they do

Lightning Release; Wave Palm

Rank; B

Description; A electric version of Beast Wave Palm

Water Release; Wave Impact

Rank; B

Description; You smash into a body of water, sending harsh ripples of liquid cascading towards your opponent

Wind Release; Frost Wind

Rank; C

Description; A barrage of frosty wind is blown straight towards the foe

Formation; Fu-ku-To

No Rank

Description; A combination of the Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu, Haku's ice Release and Fu's strength


	12. DataOmake 1 Hotsprings

The Omake/Information/Databook like chapter

Note, this is not an official chapter, so for that reason; I'm not doing the review count thing

Now, for some information bits (Skip to Omakes)

**Naruto Uzumaki;**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4. 9 FT**

**Weight 88 Pounds**

**Naruto has completed 15 official missions; 11 D Rank, 2 B Rank, 1 A rank**

**Naruto's favorite food is Ramen**

**Naruto wishes to fight Taisune and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Jutsu;**

Shadow Clone

Sexy

Substitute

Henge

Water Release; Great Waterfall

Storm Release; Great Twister

Lightning Release; Thunder Ball

Water Release; Water Ball

Summoning Jutsu; Ostrich

1000 years of death

Lightning Release; 1000 Years of Death

Formation; Fu-ku-To (with Fu and Haku)

**Haku;**

**Age; 15**

**Height; 5.1 FT**

**Weight; 90 Pounds**

**Cup size; B**

**Haku has completed 7 official missions; 4 D Rank, 2 B Rank, 1 A rank**

**Haku's favorite food is peaches**

**Haku wishes to fight anyone who Naruto's fighting **

**Jutsu;**

Ice Release; Demonic Ice Mirror

Ice Release; Ice Spike

Substitute

Henge

Water Release; Explosion

Water Clone

Ice Release; Protective Dome

Ice Release; Ice Manicles

Ice Release; Senbon Shower

Wind Release; Frosty Wind

Formation; Fu-ku-To (With Naruto and Fu)

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4.8 FT**

**Weight; 83 Pounds**

**Cup size; D**

**Hinat has completed 8 official missions; 7 D Rank, 1 C Rank**

**Hinata's favorite food is Cinnamon Buns**

**Hinata wishes to fight her father and any girl who's trying to get Naruto**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Clone

Substitution

Gentle Fist

**Fu**

**Height; 5. 3 FT**

**Age; 14**

**Weight; 87 Pounds**

**Cup Size; C**

**Fu has completed 1 official missions; 1 B Rank**

**Fu's favorite food is Honey**

**Fu wishes to fight the people from her village aside for Shibuki**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Water Release; Water tornado

Tailed Beast Chakra arms

Shadow Shurikan Jutsu

Formation; Fu-ku-To (with Naruto and Haku)

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Height; 5.4 FT**

**Age; 13**

**Weight; 95 pounds**

**Cup Size; N/A**

**Sasuke has completed 8 official missions; 7 D Rank, 1 B Rank**

**Sasuke's favorite food is anything with Tomatoes**

**Sasuke wishes to fight Itachi and Naruto**

**Jutsu**;

Henge

Clone

Substitution

Fire Release; Fire Snakes

Fire Release; Great Fireball Technique

Fire Release; Pheonix Sage Fire Technique

Fire Release; Dragon Flame

Water Release; Syrup Capture Field

Chidori

Fang Passing Fang

Shadow Possesion Jutsu

**Sakura Haruno**

**Height; 5.1 FT**

**Age; 13**

**Weight; 75 pounds**

**Sakura has completed 8 official missions; 7 D Rank, 1 B Rank**

**Sakura's favorite food is anything Sasuke eats**

**Sakura wishes to fight Fu, Haku, Ino and Hinata**

**Jutsu;**

Clone Jutsu

Henge

Substituton

Story Concepts;

_CRA (Clan Restoration act)_

The clan restoration act is an emergency act dating back ages, allowing a dying clan to practice Polygamy to restore its numbers. The law states as follows

_Should a clan of registered standings in Konoha, existing for at least 20 years, should find themselves down to one heir or member, the heir or member may take on multiple wives to revive the clan. The wives must be_

_A; Treated Fairly_

_B; Provided For_

_C; Each wife must produce at least one child_

_A female taking part in the program can not be coerced or forced into the act by contract, bribes or rape_. ...

CRA (Clan Restoration Act) attempted Elder and civilian council revised version..

_Should a clan of registered standings in Konoha, existing for at least 50 years, with no allegience to any other village in recorded history, should find themselves down to one heir or member, the remaining heir or member may take on multiple wives to revive the clan. The wives must be_

_A; Given food, water and shelter_

_B; Each wife must produce at least five children_

_C: Obey the heir or member obediantly_

_A female taking part in the program may be coerced or forced into the act by contract, bribes or "male instigated actions". Controlling seals may be administired at the Heir or member's discretion_

Average Team scores (Genin teams; Teamwork, Skill, Stanima, Intelligence, Chemistry 1-5)

Team 7 (S,S,S) 1, 3, 3, 3, 1

Team 8 (S, K, H) 3, 3, 3, 3, 3

Team 9 (L, N, T) 4, 3, 4, 3, 3

Team 10 (S, C, I ) 5, 2, 2, 5, 5

Team 11 (N, H, F) 4, 4, 5, 4, 4

Questions and Answers

Q; Will Naruto train with Jiriaya?

A; Yes, he will, and likely with Fu and Haku as well. He will also recieve the Toad contract in addition

Q; What does Taisune look like?

A; That will be revealed in time, though Taisune is not his real name

Q; Will there be a lemon

A; Don't expect one, but some smut. A theme of the ideas of lemons is likely, however

Q; Will any other character be redemmed (Eg the Uchiha and Naruto, Yagura, Zabuzza, Danzo?)

A; Yes, expect a certain Chunnin to become redeemed...

OMAKE (takes place after the next chapter)

_In Konoha's hotsprings; Female section_

"Ah, this is the life" Fu sighed as she sunk into the warm water with a great big grin. Haku also found herself immersed in the water, the only two here as of now, before taking a look at her teammate. To her frustration, her breasts were a cup bigger than hers. That alone would give her an advantage for getting Naruto, decides her more, revealing clothing.

But she was curious about one thing.

"Fu-San...you have a lot of chakra, right?" Fu gave her a curious look.

"Um, duh?"

"_OF COURSE THE MAGGOT DOES, I'M INSIDE OF HER_!"

"So, um why only a C?" Haku couldn't put this any other way. It was a proven fact, a fact only looked into by perverts (AKA Jiriaya), that females with larger chakra reserves had larger breasts. Tsunade of the Sannin, Mei Temuri of Kirigakure, and Yugito Nii, the Nanbi jinchurki, all had large chests thanks to their Kage level chakra reservers, or of course the giant flaming cat demon. Other Kunoichi with larger chakra levels, like Anko, Konon of Akatsuki and Hana Inuzuka, had thus larger chests. It was rumored the same applied to males, though Jiraiya was not one to research it.

"Shibuki-Sama told me that our family are late bloomers" Fu shrugged "And from what I could see from family photos, my mother didn't get anything until she was 15"

SO, another member for the large chested family. While in the other end of the spectrum, those with lower chakra reserves, like herself, had smaller chests. That was one reason to work on building them up. And just as she was about to ponder the opposite of Tsunade on the spectrum of chakra levels...

"WHAT ARE YOU WHORES DOING HERE!" One _Bansheias Transgenderias_, otherwise called Sakura Whoruno, oops, Haruno. The pink haired creature, with really nothing to cover with her towel, was standing in the doorway to the spring, seething.

"Did you here something?" Haku asked sarcastically. Fu smirked.

"Sounded like some fat ugly toad just croaked"

"No, that was way too obnoxius, maybe someone kicked Tora and he hit a chalkboard his his claws"

"WHAT IS FILTH LIKE YOU DOING IN A PUBLIC HOTSPRING. SHOULDN'T YOU BE ARGUEING OVER THE BAKA'S NOODLE DICK!" Haku and Fu got evil grins.

"Now, we could do that, but unlike you, what should we call her, I'd say Bitch, but then again that's an insult to bitches"

"Well, I did read a book about Naked Mole Rats..." Fu commented.

"That works, okay then, unlike you Naked Mole Rat, we don't need to get knocked up anytime soon. Also, our guy is decent, and not down to rape or theft"

"And noodle dick, are you sure your not going on about the Teme you stalk?" That got a ticked off mark on Sakura's large foreheard.

"SHUT UP, SASUKE-KUN IS 100 TIMES THE MAN THE BAKA IS..."

"BILLBOARD BROW, WOULD YOU TAKE YOUR TONE DOWN, I THINK MY EARDRUMS ARE BURNING!" one blond haired girl in a purple towel with B cups a bit larger than Haku's yelled after shoving the pink haired loser out of the way. This was Ino Yamanaka, the most decent of the Sasuke Stalkers, as in the only one with brains, skill, and boobs. Also on her redeeming quality list was that she was slowly moving out of her fangirl phase, though Haku had still seen prisoners with more flesh that this girl did.

"BUT THESE FORIEGN BITCHES..."

"Are registered Ninja, Billboard, they are perfectly entitled to their opinions, and what are you doing here, this is hotspring for people who're actually female" Ino leaned into Sakura, moking her with an actual chest "Yours should be down that a way, with people more your style, I here that its 50% off for boys today"

"I AM A GIRL!"

"OH, really, then why are you 13 and flatter than a pancake" Fu chuckled, as Haku and Ino laughed. Sakura was furious.

"YOU JUST WAIT, I WILL HAVE A CHEST THAT WILL FLATTEN YOURS, FLATTEN THAT OF TSUNADE HERSELF! SASUKE WILL FLY TO ME, AND TOGETHER, WE WILL RULE THE VILLAGE, AND AFTER WE DESTROY THE BAKA, YOU AND THAT COWARDLY HYUGA WILL BE SASUKE'S BITCHES..." she didn't finish her speech, as she was suddenly pushed out the window..into the sceptic tanks below, by a ticked off blue haired girl, Hinata Hyuga, in a blue towel. A scream of pure terror was heard seconds later, rippling the water, cracking the walls and causing a 2.0 earthquake, in Ame somehow.

"Hinata-San, its nice to see you. And thanks for removing that skeeter for us" Ino smiled. Hinata blushed as the two new girls entered the hotspring, their towels on the ground. Haku and Fu scowled internally.

Hinata had a chest twice the size of Ino's.

'_Damm, how does a 13 year old have all of that'_ Haku grimaced

_'Even with this damm bug..._'

"_BE SILENT HUMAN!"_

"_I don't have that? Is that a Hyuga thing, or does she have, I don't know, the Jubi!" _Fu growled internally. They were thinking to themselves

"_YOU WIN THIS ROUND, HINATA HYUGA, BUT NARUTO-KUN WILL BE MINE!"_


	13. Gains and Losses

Okay, time for the next chapter...

FAVES 157

ALERTS 148

Review Reply corner for the last two chapters

Scorpionking; Yuck, Yugioh

Shushinking; Perhaps

Ryxpup; Anime characters have a habit of missing obvious things. It seems to be common across the animeverses, like how few could tell Naruto and the Yondiame were related, despite the obvious similiarities

Garuda 1 Talisman; I'll see if I can fit that in. I'm glad I made it funny

Narijiro; I hope I can keep this speed up till the fic's end

Krauser; While the chosen females are in the air, Aura Release creates a aura of chakra to use in jutsu, like Aura Sphere or Aura Wall. As a side effect, the Rasengan would be easier to form

FerPeinRikoudu; I've just seen that idea on some other stories on sight, like the CRA and Council theme. Wonder who started them?

Fuytaro Son; What, I asked a few guys, but they haven't gotten back to me yet for a beta.

Tobifan; Hey, first Haku and Fu are a year older than Naruto, second when I was 13 and 14, there were some girls with larger breasts around. Finally, it goes with the Chakra quanity thing. Also think about it, in nature creatures that have shorter lives, such as mice, breed faster then longer living creatures like whales. This could be taken into the account as Ninja have a high death rate, and have been around for long enough.

Yugi; Not stolen, I'd say based off, like the Uzumaki barrage in comparison to Lee's move

Voting stats

Naruto

28 votes

Fu

25 votes

Haku

23 votes

Shikimaru

14 votes

Samui

14 votes

Hinata

12 votes

Temari

11 votes

Tenten

9 votes

Kurotsuchi

8 votes

Lee

7 votes

Gaara

5 votes

Shino

4 votes

Karui

4 votes

Sai

3 votes

Choji

2 votes

Kiba

1 vote

Ino

1 vote

Onomi

1 vote

All else; 0

And now; What I've done is start this chapter!

_Hokage's office; a week later_

The Sandiame was starting to feel the stress of his old age again. Oh, how he would love to step down, but he didn't have anyone to replace him who had any qualification for the job. Shikaku was too lazy, Kakashi was the same way and reluctant to take the mantle up, Hiashi could possibly do it, but leaving the Hyuga elders to their own devices was something he nor Hiashi wanted to do. Guy...

No, anything but that. He didn't want a change in Shinobi uniform or teaching style. All he needed was for Naruto to start yelling out "FLAMES OF YOUTH!". He'd almost prefer letting the Kyubbi out then to see that. Well, maybe ladies in those green jumpsuits were a totally different story...

But the problem was, the civilian and elder councils just had a stroke of uncharecteristic genius, and the Hokage had barely been able to divert disaster. The problem had been so big, he had barely any time to rewrite his law to include Fu and the Nanabi, to protect her from visiting Taki ninja, something he sent a message to Shibuki about as well.

For years, the councils had been trying to get a shinobi council member on their side. If they had just one more vote over the Shinobi, they'd be able to do anything to benifit their goals; increase taxes on Shinobi and Shinobi goods, exile Naruto, give Sasuke all the females in the village, exile Naruto, gain hidden secrets from the Yondiame, exile Naruto, wage war for the fun of it, exile Naruto...they really wanted to exile Naruto.

But luckily, the shinobi council was uncorruptable; well maybe if they payed for a all you can eat meal for the Akamichi or voted to remove all cats for the Inuzuka, they might have luck, but so far they hadn't tried that.

But then, they managed to pull off a new hiest by bringing up a vote for a new seat on each of the two respective councils, Elder's excluded. The Shinobi agreed, thinking this was just a method to try to get another obnoxious anti naruto voice with them. They had been considering adding a shinobi from one of the newer clans; the Morino were high on the list, and perhaps Guy for spirit...but they already put the hag on it

The Haruno, was now on the Shinobi council!

Apparently, the evil old hag had tested herself and her daughter, and found out that their voices had come from some sort of Kekkei Genkai the Haruno had. This "Mega Voice" release or something, qualified her family as a Ninja clan now, and now they could replace her spot on their side with a new anti Narutotist, and take control.

However, the Sandiame had a trick of his own. He nominated his own member for the Civilian council, to replace the one Anko killed, Teuchi. As a registered land owner of Konoha, being the administer of the former Uchiha district, now being repained as the "Uzumaki" district, as appointed by Naruto, he could be placed on the council. With that, the balance was the same as before, so Naruto no longer was in immediate danger.

However, they still had a loss. The council used the new Haruno Kekkei Genkai to force Kakashi to focus on training Team 7, now with Sai, Sakura and Sasuke, because of the potential danger of the new release, as stated in some bill they had passed years ago. Luckily, the now Team 11, with Naruto, Haku and Fu, were working rather well together. Naruto was getting help on using his Kyubbi powers from Fu and was practicing Chakra Control with Haku, Fu was getting Jutsu practice from both Naruto and Haku, and Haku was training to increase her chakra reserves with Fu and Naruto.

They had recently completed a set of 14 D rank missions, thanks in no part to Naruto's shadow clones, Haku's control of chakra, and Fu's strength, which was put into use for destroying boulders. This was to help start up Fu's bank account, and keep Naruto's and Haku's up. They needed it now that they had their own house, the old Yondiame place, and it was amusing to see how they took it.

_Flashback, day they returned_

"Oji-san, why did you drag us up here for anyway? Did the civilian council say I robbed a bank or something?" Naruto complained with Fu and Haku next to him. The Sandiame had to admit, they'd probably do that. Of course, he knew quite well Naruto didn't have a hope in hell of doing it, and the fact that Fu and Haku would pound him into next week if he even brought it up.

"No, they didn't. Though don't give them any ideas. I'm here Naruto, to talk about your heritage" Naruto looked confused.

"My heritage?" Naruto said in confusion. The Sandiame nodded.

"Yes, originally I had planned to wait until you were a chunnin, or the hope that you'd be mature enough to handle it. However, with your lack of housing resulting from the civilain councils, and the oddity of using shinobi residencies" true enough, spending another day in the Inuzuka might be a little risky, after all Naruto's bed was also in the room of an old pomeranian that had existed in the clan since its founding, which the clan affectionately nicked named 'Old Puffball' or "Puffy-San", who disliked Naruto immensly, and barked loudly, stole his shoes and nightcap, and ate his ramen just to annoy him.

"However, I believe its time for you to know the truth, about who you are"

"Who, I am?" Naruto said confused. Fu and Haku seemed interested as well.

"Naruto-kun, you are the son of Uzumaki Kushina, the last Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, and the Yondiame..." at that, Naruto pulled a Hinata, that is faint...

"NARUTO-KUN!"

30 minutes later

Naruto blinked, to find himself stairing into the faces of Haku and Fu, both with concern. The Sandiame was patiently waiting at his desk, with his Icha Icha book in his hands. After all, since he got ANBU stationed around the roof and did a sweep of his tower, he was certain he was free from spies this time. It's amazing, he found 10 listening jutsu, 8 recording jutsu and 1 remote detonation jutsu. Did they want to kill him if it got worse for their "destory Naruto" agenda.

"Whoh, Haku-Chan, Fu-Chan, Oji-San, I had the strangest dream that I was told the Yondiame was my father..."

"Um, Naruto-kun, that wasn't a dream" Fu brought up. That prompted another faint, and a evil grin on Haku's face.

"Naruto, wake up, or I'm testing my new 'Ice Release; Ball Implosion..."

"I'm UP!" Naruto said instantly. They chuckled at that.

"Interesting, remind me never to get her mad" the Sandiame said to himself "But never mind that, yes, you are his son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto seemed to be thinking.

"Hey, if I'm his son, I can sort of get why I have the Fox inside me, the whole noble leader, me being born at the wrong time thing, but why keep it a secret. If I was told to be his son, I'd be about as worshiped as the Teme, and why hasn't anyone ever picked up on our similar looks?"

"I have no idea, though I've wondered if some have guessed that. Kakashi for one probably knows, and I believe that a few of our more, open minded, aware ninja also guessed it, like Maruboshi Kosuke..."

"You mean the 1000 year Genin?"

"Yes, him, and be respectful, that man is Jonin level, he just has his reasons for staying a genin, and I think Shikaku knows it as well, as well as Puffy-san"

"THE EVIL POMERAIAN!"

"Yes, him. I remember when he first met Minato-kun, the little guy and him hated each other, ah memories..."

"Um, back to Naruto-kun?" Fu asked. He coughed.

"Yes, and if you must know why its not common knowledge, first of all if Iwa got wind of it, they'd hunt you down and kill you for spite. Onoki-Dono was never one to forget vendettas, and after what Minato did to them in battle, I think they still mourn that day"

"Well, at least I have a cool dad"

"True, and second of all, the council would have used you to not only gain your father's seals and possessions, but also you'd probably be worse than Sasuke" Naruto shivered.

"Worse, than that!"

"Yes, he at least had some actual, non spoiled time in his life. If they had raised you from birth, you'd be much worse" Naruto was seeing the Hokage's point.

"So, where's his house?" The Hokage smiled.

"It's hidden using powerful seals. Your father had taken several precautions due to Iwa's feelings about him, and his strong stand against the acts of the councils. I'm the first to admit I've given the civilians a bit too much leeway, my attempts to keep peace have only made those fools arrogant, and Minato had reversed several of their policies, like increasing Ninja restrictions to weed out fake civilian ninja and fangirls, removing Shinobi property taxes, and allowing us ninja to eat cheese again" the Hokage smiled. The Gennin gave him a strange look.

"I'm not kidding, they managed to ban cheese from Shinobi because they were annoyed at the Akamichi pizza festival for its songs. Well, back on topic, his house is currently only accessible by a hidden kunai mechanisim. You all are aware of his famed "Flying Thunder God" technique, right" they nodded "Well, he kept two Kunai hidden, one at his house, the other here" the Hokage removed a different style Kunai from his robes, with seal marks and a lighter, flatter blade "for access to his home. However, it only works from my office, Once I can announce it to the public who you are, I have to hold on to his key for security. Only someone with his blood can work it, or Kakashi's as we found out when we started to rennovate the place."

"So, that's why the man alway's late!" Fu commented. The Hokage laughed.

"No, actually that occured after your D ranks" Fu looked, disturbed.

"So Naruto-kun, I'd take it you and your girls want to check out your home? Well, please try to be discreate with it, only do it when you three are alone with me after your missions, and don't do anything you shouldn't" Naruto fainted again, while Fu and Haku chuckled.

_Flashback ends_

The house, as the Hokage had saw, was actually quite the nice place; three stories, 9 bedrooms, and enough room to expand. It appeared as though Minato was hoping to restart the Uzumaki clan here, sadly that's a bit harder to do when the last of a clan is female. One male can repopulate a clan faster than one female can.

The ANBU had done a fine job cleaning the place up, and now with Naruto having his own bed again, with no pomeranian trying to aggravate him. And he knew quite well that Sasuke, Sakura, and the councils had attempted to follow him, at times even demanding to be shown where they were going. To that, the three had laughed, and Haku had actually gotten a chance to test that Ice Release; Ball Implosion on one of the Chunnin that the civilian council had control of. The poor man had gotten memory loss from the pain, and the hokage, after hearing about it, labeled it a Kinjutsu.

Naruto had discovered the library of seals, and quickly saw why the Hokage wanted them protected. Their were seals that did anything for speed up pancake cooking to creating total sterility. In theory, the Council could have a million incentives and punishments at the disposal, that in reality would require little chakra or skill to start, though they would have problems creating them.

Naruto didn't, he quickly saw his clan's fabled skills with seals come through. On his own, he created a new Anti Sharingan seal for Fu, and deduced that the 6 pronged web seal on Fu's back that locked the Nanabi inside her was a lower grade than his own 8 element seal, about the same level as the Iron Armor seal.

They also got a chance to lock up all the accumalating summoning scrolls. Frankly, while Fu had signed the Beetle contract, who worshiped her as princess for having their "queen" inside her, to Fu's delight, and Haku signed the alligned Penguin and Rabbit contracts, and had a rather decent relation with both, Naruto had found a note in the Tuatara one, stating...

NARUTO, DO NOT USE ANY OF THESE UNTIL YOU OBTAIN THE ONE OF YOUR FATHER FROM THE PERVERTED SAGE

Whoever this perverted sage was, Naruto would kick his ass until he gave him that contract. Anything from his father would be nice, at the same time he would find it cool to summon giant squids or the Loch Ness monster, all the things he could prank with some of those guys...

But now, the group found themselves awaiting a mission

"Naruto-Kun, Haku-Chan, Fu-Chan, it is time to give you a B rank mission once again. The three of you are to go to the Land of the Sea to investigate some rumors about Orochimaru being active in the area. Now, I'd send Chunin or Jonnin for such a mission, but I think a high level mission will help make sure you three are prepared for the Chunin exams. At the same time, getting you three out of this town will help lower the council's investigation into your housing" Naruto grinned.

"You can count on us Oji-San! Dattebyo!" Fu was suddenly glad she picked up a swimsuit.

OC techniques

Ice Release; Ball Implosion

Rank; A (Kinjutsu)

Description; The liquids inside ones balls are frozen and expand, piercing sensitive organs, until the balls implode (like trees with frozen sap)


	14. One fish, two fish, red fish, green fish

Time for the chapter start

Faves at 183

Alerts to 154

Hits, OVER 38000!

Review reply corner

Spiderfox; Puffy and Tora in a fight, sounds kind of interesting, I'll see

ScorpionKing12; Got the idea from a tree exploding not to far from my place earlier

Fuyataro son; That could be a omake, though seeing as I finally choose the last Kekkei Genkai, that might be hard to add in

Raw666; Yeah, he'd get on the council, once he's a chunnin

VFSNAKE; The Land of the sea is to help introduce 2 of the eventual harem, there I said it, I didn't confirm till now, but here I said it, HAREM. Decides, Hinata will get a larger role come Chunnin exams

Poll results...

Top 10; Naruto, Fu, Haku, Shikimaru, Samui, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Kurosuchi

No votes; Kankuro, Sasuke, Neji (oddly, Sakura got a vote)

Everyone else; In between

Tears don't fall, the chapter begins now, though I don't think I can get one tomorrow

_Wave Bridge_

On the coast of the Wave Country, at the crack of dawn, sat the great Naruto bridge. This magnificent bridge, however was in trouble. A section of the support had fallen off, due to a mistake in construction. This had to be replaced, but the recovering country was having trouble locating cement or stone to fill the whole.

So, the hole in the support, the size of a young teenager, was being held up by a peculiar kid, with perhaps the strangest appearence of any Konoha Genin.

This boy had black hair, shaped like a bowl, and immense eyebrows the size of jumbo pipe cleaners, and huge, wide eyes. To further show off his bizarreness, he had a green jumpsuit, with his Hiate as a belt, and orange legwarmers.

"Lee, what exactly are you doing?" one of his teammates decided to ask. This genin had brown hair, and pale eyes like Hinata's, but a different shade. He also didn't appear quite as nice, but more like the character of his clan portrayed; a clan of silent people with little emotions and disturbing stares.

"Ah yes Neji, because the support system of this bridge was giving out, I decided it would be a good test of my endurance to hold it up myself. I've been at it for 12 hours straight, and even though I have to use the restroom quite badly,, and the fact that I may be halucinating from thirst and saw a Ninja Lemur fighting a Samurai Buffalo, I will not move from my post until Guy-Sensei and Tenten return with the supplies!" Now, this kind of behavior was sort of, over the top, even for his teamate, and his equally wierd sensei.

"Lee, this bridge weighs over 1200 tons, and holding your bladder for too long can cause damage to your kidneys. Also you really should have some water..." this Lee briefly removed his arm and gave a thumbs up smile.

"Don't worry Neji, I shall hold this until Guy-Sensei returns, and should I fail in this task, I shall run across the bay to Wave and back again while Yodelling!" Neji sweatdropped, Lee had adoped all of his sensei's styles, and that include those strange self inflicted punishments. And the yodelling, oddly for the stoic genin he found himself shivering.

This is one of the many reasons he needed a therapist; decides the fact he has emotional trauma for his father's death and a desire to kill his cousin Hinata-Sama.

"Though some liquid refreshment may be most abliged, may I have a sip of your own canteen, mine's empty"

_Land of the Sea; Seaside village_

"Wow, this place, is a..." Fu started before Naruto interupted her.

"Like Wave" the village was a wooden shamble of buildings dotting the sea coast. This place appeared to be quite poor, though not to the point Wave had been when Haku and Naruto had been there. Though there was a lack of hoplessness in the air that Wave had had at the time, and a nicer view of the sea.

"Well, I was going to say dump, but that works too" Fu shrugged.

"Guys, we aren't here to focus on the economics of this place, we're here to search out Orochimaru or anything else strange, so lets agree to meet up here again in an hour, try to dig something up" Haku said, being the reasonable amongst the three.

Boy that was sad.

_Secret underground area of Konoha_

"So, how has your tenture as a Genin been" Danzo asked of his Root ninja. He didn't call him by name, as the ninja of root had none, just their code names. In an emotionless face and tone, Sai answered.

"So far, as you predicted, Team 7 shows signs of dangerous emotional inbalance. Both Sakura-San and Sasuke-San are controlled by their emotions, and prone to rampages should they get frustrated. It is obvious Kakashi-Senpai doesn't like teaching them, but is being forced by the councils to. However, that is not to say that Sasuke has no talent, unlike Sakura-San. However, this power has led to arrogance" Danzo sighed. All this talent, from both Sasuke and Naruto, and yet emotions rule them. He also saw potential in Fu, that Hyuga trained by the green beast/imbicle Might Guy, and the Aburame child However, he didn't want to bother with some of the others; the female Hyuga, by all indications, was too weak, the genin who imitated Guy was too, wierd and the Inuzuka required a dog to work properly, which would be much to suspicious. That was a large reason as to why there were no Inuzuka in ROOT.

"Good work, continue with your tenture"

"HAI!" Danzo turned around and sighed.

The village was being ruined, thanks to those idiots on the civilian and elder councils. He also knew the Sandiame, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was to blame for it to a lesser extent. His policies made it far to easy for the councils to influence and force regulations on ninja. They also flooded the ranks with less than trustworthy civilian ninja, and while he had some skilled ones in his ROOT, such as Sai, those outside his system were not versed well enough to be truly effectice shinobi.

Shinobi either had to be born by shinobi, or taken from their non shinobi parents, or else they show weakness. undesputable females were nothing more than temporary fixtures, attaching to shinobi of skill like parasites, like that Haruno that was with the Uchiha. Either that or they lacked the special skills, like that student of Guy's who did nothing but toss weapons like a maniac.

One day, when he was Hokage, he would deal with these, inadiquacies, and fix the flaws of this villages shinobi. No more fan girls, weapon chuckers, or emotionally unstable Jinchuriki. They would all be trained, his way.

He'd remove their emotions, and train them to be perfect shinobi. No anger, no jelousy, and none of that love mush. Children shouldn't be born because the parents liked one another, they should be born by the right combination of genetics. For example, cross breeding one of the Jinchurki, and a Hyuga, in theory could create offspring with the special chakra of a Jinchuriki inside the Hyuga. With that, the Gentle Fist could **permanately** burn a person's chakra point, making the Gentle fist even more potent.

And he would enforce a dress code. Ninja whose dress was indecent, like Anko's net suit or the jump suit of Guy and his spawn, and while he was at it, he'd shave their eyebrows. Those things weren't natural.

_Back to Wave_

Naruto was having no luck at all. No one here had even heard the name, Orochimaru. Most shinobi who heard that name cringed or heard it in Bingo books, but of course, they had to be in civilian central. All the ignorance, and then some with no shinobi help.

Speaking of ignorance.

"GET OUT HERE!" Naruto turned around to see a girl about his age, with black hair and a blue dress, who was covered in bandages, shoved out a fruit market, ryo coins and dollars being tossed out with her..."YOU MONSTER!"

Now that was a low blow. Naruto had seen enough of that for himself when people in Konoha treated him like that, and Fu had described having similar treatment in Taki, but why here? No one here could even explain the basics of seals, none the less seal a Bjuu into someone, so this person couldn't be a Jinchuriki? Naruto, of course being a good person, went to help her up.

"You okay?" he asked. The girl gazzed at him with black eyes, before pushing herself up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said with no emotion. Naruto looked at the market.

"So, um I could get your groceries, for you if you want?" The girl glared at him with distrust evident in her eyes.

"No, that won't be necassary." she ran from him. Naruto turned to follow, before he sensed Fu and Haku appeared behind him. He turned to see their gazes burrowing into hi.

"So, you have any luck?" he asked. They sighed.

"None whatever"

"Me neiter, but Naruto-kun, WHO WAS THAT GIRL!" Fu demanded. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, but the strangest thing is, they um...called her a demon and kicked her out of a store despite having money on her. Sound familar?" Fu and Haku exchanged confused glances.

"Sure, its just like home" Fu scowled "But why would there be a Jinchurki here?" Haku held her chin for a moment

"If she was a Jinchurki at all. Though, she definately is being treated like one. I think we should try following her" Fu and Naruto looked at her in confusion "I mean, Orochimaru is rumored to be around, and this girl is oddly hated, perhaps it might be connected" Fu nodded, but turned towards Naruto.

"But this doesn't mean you can go on a date with her" Naruto gave her a confused look.

"Huh?"

"Because I'm taking you out first" Haku now looked ticked.

"No, I will!"

"I WILL!"

"Girls, mission..."

"Oh, right"

_A short pursuit later_

Naruto and the girls followed Isaribi a ways away, finding themselves on a deserted beach. Oddly, her tracks ended here.

"Odd, wonder if she took to the water to throw us off?" Haku pondered.

"But she didn't know she was being followed" Naruto pointed out. "So what reason would she have to hide her tracks?"

"The villagers, perhaps?" Naruto growled at their mentioning.

"Treating someone like that, you know I'm tempted to just destroy the place with a few shadow clones and a couple of twisters" Fu grinned.

"Got room for me?" Haku decided to intercept the arson planning.

"Guys, we have a mission, and burning a village isn't in our job description...

"EARTH RELEASE; 3 LIMB BINDS!" from out of nowhere, binds of solid earth rose from the sand, restraining Naruto, Fu and Haku's feet and one of theirs hands. In vain they tried to break free of the eathen bounds.

"Oh, I'm sorry you deadlast Fox, but you have no hope of escaping my Fox Trap, or this!" a voice laughed, as a Fuma Shuriken flew from out of nowhere and straight at Naruto.

"SUMMONING JUTSU; Shīrudorabitto!" Haku yelled out before doing one handed handseals. In a pofo of smoke, a white rabbit with oddly long ears appeared in the battle.

With a spin of its ears, the rabbit found itself spinning like a ultimate shield, and with it knocked the Fuma Shuriken off its course and into the surf. The rabbit vanished soon after.

"So, you have a few vixen whores now, Fox?" the voice rang out again. Naruto's eye widened, he knew the voice.

"Mizuki-Teme!" A voice laughed.

"So, the dead last demon actually can use its brain?" from out of nowhere, a blue haired man in a black muscle shirt with slight insanity in his eyes appeared and laughed.

"Wait, your that Teme who tried to kill Naruto-Kun!" Haku had heard the stories. Mizuki laughed.

"OH, this is priceless. How does a idiot freak like you get any sort of company that wasn't from pity or spite? Genjustu, but wait, YOU CAN'T! I MADE SURE OF THAT!" he laughed. The three glared at him

"ICE RELEASE; BALL IMPLOSION!" Mizuki laughed.

"Oh, your that Ice bitch I've been hearing about? And if your talking about that little trick that this, monster probably taught you, its no use, that demon beat me to a point my balls were busted...FOR THAT I WILL KILL YOU!" Fu growled. She had enough fucks like this back at her old, village, though the insanity was a nice touch.

"EARTH RELEASE; SHATTERING EARTH!" he smashed his palm into the ground, as a giant crack began opening up in the sand, linking with the ocean, and thus the three found themselves tumbling into the surf below.

"ICE RELEASE; ICE DOME!" Haku formed a ice shield to protect them from sinking, hopefully. Stupid rock bind...

"You won't get away that easy, BITCHES!"

_Meanwhile on Demon Island_

"So, your the new recruit that Orochimaru-Sama sent to inspect my operations, eh? Well, make yourself at home..." Amachi, the short, graying man who was incharge of this facility, was interupted by the following colorful scentence.

"So, this fucking cave of crap is your home, eh trash? Well, your bitch of a mother must be so proud?" This voice belonged to a fiery red haired Kunoichi in pale brown, white clothing with a strange purple tuble like belt. Her brown eyes had a look that clearly said, I don't want to be here.

"So, I see Sakon-Kun's warning about your language was acurate, eh Tayuya-Chan?"

"Don't call me Chan you limp dicked gay cock sucker! Orochimaru-Sama has a order for you, so fucking do it" she gave him a official looking letter, apparently begrudgingly. He grinned.

"Intersting, very interesting. A fertility stimulatant? Trying to get a little one..."

"NO FUCKING WAY, ASSHOLE. LIKE I WANT TO BE DEALING WITH THIS SHIT, BUT GUESS WHAT, I FUCKING HAVE TO. NOW GET TO IT, DICK HEAD, OR ELSE I'M GOING TO FUCKING RIP OUT YOUR ASS!"

OC techniques;

Earth Release; 3 Limb Binds

Rank; C

Description; Earth rises up and binds the victims

Earth Release; Shattering Earth

Rank; A

Description; Opens a huge fissure in the earth to trap foes


	15. Monster of the Deep Victim of the Sound

Okay, its the chapter start up, revew reply, stat corner!

Faves 198

Alerts 168

A new C02 houses this fic, Kammari's Faves!

Review reply stop (Wow, there's a lot of Mizuki hate here)

Raw666; One of Orochimaru's guys let him out, just for the heck of it. Lets also not forget, Danzo is really, really, old

VFSNAKE; Again, you do realize he lacks nuts thanks to his mauling by the shadow clones

Scorpionking; Yes, they are

Tobi; See above

Trotha; I am not paying for your medical expenses

Pokeflip; And more than just Fu and Haku...

The poll has ended, so expect a turbulent Chunnin Exams!

Don't worry,I'm Awake and Alive, so the chapter is now

_Demon Island_

Now, Tayuya was many things, the swear queen of the Sound, the demonic flutist, but she was in a unusually poor mood. The red head, decides not really wanting to be here at all, was in a poor mood because of her leader's orders.

Of course, it wasn't like she'd even really liked the pedophilic snake anyway. Of the members of the sound four, she was the only one who didn't come to him on their own. She didn't want power, fame, or sought out powerful chakra to eat.

The pale bastard had attacked the village she'd lived in 6 years ago, when she was just eight years ago. A member of the Mafue clan, a clan of demon summoners from the Land of Demons, the Mafue were the only ones in possesion of a demon summoning contract, for the race of Doki. Because of their potential to possibly control demons, like the tailed beasts, Orochimaru and a strange hunchbacked man, both of them wearing black cloaks with red clouds, came out of nowhere and sought out their secrets. The clan had fought bravely, but they all were slaughtered.

All but her of course. But she'd had been told to run by her mother, and missed the rath of the attack. But she ended up as a orphan, living in the streets of a city in the land of swamps for 3 years, until the bastard found her and took her with him.

She recognized him, though, and tried to run. But the bastard bit her on her neck, and forced on her a curse seal. The damm thing hurt for 5 agonizing days, with no ability to sleep, relax, or even really to think. And while she did enjoy the power it gave her, it was also the instrument of her enslavement.

The cursed seal she'd been given was slightly different then the other seals of the sound four. Jirobo's was designed more for his Taijutsu, Kiddomaru's was designed to increase his acuracy with the third eye, and Sakon and Ukon's was designed to coexist with their fusion Kekkai Genkai.

What her's was, was a slave collar. The cursed seal's added effect was to restrain her free will whenever Orochimaru ordered her to do something. Luckily for her, the Pedophile appeared to be gay, so he didn't rape her using his power.

Instead he ordered her to obtain fertelity booster from Amachi, so she could carry the Uchiha's child.

The Pedophile had his eyes on the young Uchiha, last scion of the Sharingan that he had any hope of obtaining. Madara was too powerful to take, Itachi was protected by the Akatsuki, and Kakashi wouldn't work. He need both of his new eyes for the Sharignan he wanted.

He planned to lure the boy to him, by using the power of the cursed seal. The boy was obsessed with gaining power, and Orochimaru could easily show that he could give him it.

Of course, the bastard would just possess him and obtain his Kekkei Genkai for his own purposes.

However, the pedophile was no idiot, he knew quite well that he wouldn't retain the Sharingan after he would have to eventually go to another body. So that's where she came in.

She, a sound genin named Kin, and several others were to be used to breed a new clan of Uchiha in Otogakure; a clan who'd be conditioned from birth to be able and begging to allow Orochimaru to possess them. Their spy, Kabuto had reported the Genin's arrogant and perverted demenor, the kid would rape them without restraint.

And because of this damn fertility drug she was forced to get, the kid would have no problem concieving a new generation. With a sigh, she followed the man into the main labratory.

_On the shore of Demon Island_

"Finally, land!" Naruto collapsed onto the beach, kissing the ground. Fu and Haku seemed relieved as well.

Because of that ass Mizuki, the three of them had been knocked into the sea in the ice dome, and had been set adrift by the current. It had been a gruling 6 hours, locked up, freezing in the ice dome, and unable to use the bathroom...

Speaking off, after a few bathroom brakes, Naruto, Fu and Haku decided to get serious.

"Okay, this must be one of the islands, so lets see if we can find a village or something and get off this place" Haku surmised. Naruto and Fu nodded in agreement.

"You know, I wonder if this is the island that girl came from" Naruto asked. Fu and Haku gave him a look.

"What, I can't be curious?" Haku shook her head.

"Sorry, I guess I might be a little paranoid" she apologized. Fu though still seemed annoyed. Though that was understandable, she was a little more protective of him then Haku was, though she was getting better. Picking up a rock in her hand, Fu shrugged

"Okay maybe I am, I guess, but if that girl makes any sort of move, I'm going to..." she crushed the rock in her bare hands, a clear enough message. Naruto nervously nodded, before turning in the direction of the sinking sun, and spotted something green rise from the water near a body of rocks...

"Hey, what the hell is that!" Naruto yelled. The green thing looked at him, before it ran into the rock body, and passed through it. Naruto, Fu and Haku blinked.

"Um, I think we should check that out" Fu commented.

"You think?"

_Inside the lab_

"So, what the fuck are you doing in here anyway?" Tayuya said with a disgusted tone, seeing all the bodies suspended in green liquid that reminded her disgustingly of pickle juice. Amachi grinned.

"This, this is where the magic of progess is made! With everything here, I can create anything; a spider that breathes fire, a rat capable of chewing through steel, or even entirely new Kekkei Genkai" Tayuya rose an eyebrow.

"New Kekkei Genkai?"

"Yes, I'm sure you've heard of my progress in creating the ultimate water Kekkai Genkai, allowing one with the ability to breath underwater, withstand thousands of pounds of water pressure, and increase their overall strength and resiliance 10 fold. My prototype is already a brilliant sucess, she's already managed to single handily destroy 5 ships, and has brought me plenty of supplies for my continued research, food, and even a Playstation" Tayuya gave him a look.

"What, even a evil scientist likes a bit of Guitar Hero once in a while. I also wanted to test her mental abiliteis, and I'm proud to say her mental skills haven't decreased due to the experimentation" he heard a running noise, and turned around, as did Tayuya. Running in was the girl that Naruto had tried to help eariler, but her bandages were gone, revealing that the areas covered by the bandages were coated in green scales.

This was what he did, and to a child at that. At least their curse marks could be hidden discreetly. Tayuya felt a little sick, this guy may just be worse than the Pedophile that controlled her.

"Ah, my brilliant success, how was the swim" Amachi asked. "Any interesting occurences, any defects. I must know Isarabi-Chan" The girl looked down.

"It was, good, no problems..."

"Is something the matter? You do realize, if you don't do as I say, I won't turn you back to normal once the experiment is completed" Tayuya glared at him. She knew quite well from Orochimaru's experiments that this sort of thing wasn't reversible. This creep was just using her, like some disposable Kunai.

If only Orochimaru hadn't ordered her to get the fertility drugs from this guy, then she'd push him off a cliff. Of course, once he gave them to her, she could always push him off the cliff. Nothing in her orders against that.

"Well, when I came up on the island, there were, three others on the island" Amachi seemed interested.

"Three others? On the island, hmmmm" he reached for an earpiece in his left ear "Yes, Mizuki-kun, we have intruders, deal with them would you...YES OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO, I LET YOU OUT AFTER ALL!"

_In the cave_

Naruto, Fu and Haku walked through the dimly lit caves of this unknown facility. Nervously, Haku's hand found its way to Naruto's, and Fu, not being undone, grabbed his other.

"Hmm, you know I have to give this place credit, the evil rating is quite impressive" Fu nervously chuckled. "All that's needed is the monster and a bit of evil laughter"

"Fu-Chan, that sounds a little cleeshay, Dattebyo" Naruto mumbled. Then from out of nowhere, a dark shape flew down the corridor, a Fuma shuriken.

"HIT THE GROUND!" the team dropped to the ground as the shurikan passed over them and hit the ground. An evil seris of laughs permeated the air.

"Well, there's the evil laughter you wanted" Haku commented, as Mizuki became visible in the dim murk of the cave.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Fox and his vixens. I was hoping you'd survive, because if you were just crushed by rocks, that wouldn't be nearly as much fun. Instead, why not draw it out, as you squirm in agony!"

"Oh really, Teme. This time, things are going to be different. You don't have the drop on us like last time, and I beat you as an academy student, I can sure as hell do it now!" Mizuke glared in fury.

"You surprised me that time, but this time, your going to die" he drew another Fuma Shuriken and sent it flying.

"SHADOW SHURIKAN JUTSU!" the single Fuma began a swarm of 30 of the deadly weapons, all flying at the Gennin.

"WIND RELEASE; FROSTY WIND!" Haku took a deep breath, before a gust of wind flew at the Shurikan, blowing them off their trojectory and hitting the ground before the dupliates vanished in puffs of smoke.

"Damm whore" Mizuki growled before doing a few handsigns "Earth Release; Sinkhole!" a sinkhole of spiraling earth formed at the trio's feet, slowly pulling them down. The trio attempted to break out, before they grinned.

"HA HA!" They made a few faces at Mizuki before exploding into smoke.

"Shadow clones!"

"Damm right idiot!" Fu smashed into him with a ferocious kick, sending him into the wall, breaking the wall in the process. With a groan, he forced himself out.

"You little fox whores, can't beat me!" he laughed "Earth Style, Three Limb's bind!" Fu, Haku and Naruto found themselves bound by the earth once again.

"Hey, let us out!" Naruto cried out

"Sorry, but no can do Fox. This time, I'm going to make sure you stay dead!" Mizuki grinned as via puffs of smoke, dozens of exploding tags appeared on the walls around them.

"With these delayed bombs, I'll be able to get away, while you three are blasted all the way to hell! So, any last words Fox demon!" Naruto smirked.

"Just one; FU NOW!"

"EARTH RELEASE; EARTH STYLE WALL!" the broken wall that Mizuki had planned to escape from was blocked by a new wall of earth, adorned with bettles. Then with a laugh, Fu, Haku and Naruto exploded into smoke. More shadow clones.

"FUCK THEM!" the bombs went off, engulfing the room in fire. From behind the wall, the gennin sighed.

"Well, he's dead" Fu commented "No way in hell anyone could survive all of that"

"Now, lets find the green thing"

_In the Labratory_

A explosion shook the lab, startling Isaribi, Tayuya and Amachi. The scientist smiled.

"So, it appears that Mizuki-Kun has taken care of our little intruders" Isarabi huffed.

"That man, if you ask me its more likely he blew himself up. The idiot" Amachi smiled madly.

"Quite possible as well, my dear. But no matter, I believe it is time you go, my dear Tayuya-Chan"

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO..." Tayuya was cut off as from out of nowhere, streams of water rose up from the nearby ocean and restrained the furious red head, as a huge mass rose from the water. The evil doctor grinned.

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD!" Tayuya yelled, before she started writhering in pain. He laughed as Isarabi cringed.

"This, my dear, is my Umibozu, my ultimate creation. My indestructible monster. And, now its absorbing information on that little curse mark of yours. Be free to give your last words now, I still haven't worked out the sound defect in him" Tayuya growled.

"That baka you work under thought he could cut off funding for my work, eh! Well, now I'm going to take his work, and use it to destroy him. Then, with Umibozu and my future masterpieces, I shall take over the sea and rule as the First Marine Emporeor!"

Tayuya looked furious "OH KAMI, IF I HAVE TO BE SCREWED BY SOME EVIL BASTARD, CAN'T AT LEAST IT BE A BASTARD WITH AMBITION!"

"Ahh, you foolish little girl, the sea is everything. Few can truly control it, but from it, one gains gold, silver, iron! With my future minions, I will mine the sea's riches, with the foolish ninja of even Kiri unable to stop me, until its too late and I invade the land. And unlike the land, I can attack anywhere without warning. First I can strike the land of Sound, then the land of Fire, and then the Land of Lightning...AS YOU CAN SEE, THE SEA IS ENDLESS POSIBILITY!"

"But first, Umibozu needs two full meals to reach its true power" he turned his head, like an evil owl, towards Isaribi. Her eyes widened.

"No, you promised..."

"Yeah, I lied!" a stream of water from Umibozu grabbed Isarabi, before sucking her in. Struggling to get free, Isarabi found herself transforming. Green scales covered her body as fins grew on her hands. Tayuya's eyes were wide.

"You sick bastard! You'd do that to a innocent girl!" Amachi laughed.

"Of course I would. I needed a test subject, and she was all I needed..." suddenly, his cloths started to rip, as the old man was replaced by a upright, blueish green creature like Isarabi.

"TO PERFECT MY ULTIMATE FORM! BEHOLD, THE FACE THAT WILL BECOME THE FIRST MARINE EMPOREOR..."

"AURA RELEASE; AURA SPHERE!" a blue sphere flew from the shadows and struck Amachi, sending him into the wall. Naruto, Fu and Haku burst out, panting.

"Wow, that maze of a hallway system has a lot of dead ends" Haku panted. Naruto forced himself to breath normally, before looking up at Isaribi.

"So, that's why people call you a monster" Isarabi looked down.

"You know, I don't see it" Isarabi looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"But look at me, I'm a freak, a monster..." She sighed. Naruto shook his head.

"Trust me, I've seen much worse than you..."

"Interesting...a Jinchuriki..., and the Kyubbi's one at that" Amachi forced himself up from his place of impact "your make fine food for my Umibozu. Devour them, and STEAL THEIR STRENGTH!" the giant water behemoth roared and sent tendrils of water to capture Fu, Haku and Naruto.

"STORM RELEASE; GREAT TWISTER!" Naruto formed a twister that struck the tendrils and sucked them up.

"STORM RELEASE; WATER SPOUT!" now a water spout, the twister struck Umibozu in the heart, causing it to fall. Isaribi and Tayuya hit the ground, and panted for air. Naruto ended his jutsu and landed the ground.

"You, saved me. But you don't even know me" Isaribi said in confusion. Naruto smiled.

"It doesn't matter who, I'm not going to allow anyone to be eaten by that giant blob, Fishy-san" Isaribi blushed. Fu and Haku growled. While they knew that wasn't flirting, just the fact that Naruto didn't know the girl's name, they didn't need any more competition then what they'd get from Hinata.

But then Haku's eyes went wide.

"ICE RELEASE; ICE DOME!" a dome of ice surrounded Isaribi, Tayuya and Naruto, as Umibozu reformed and smashed down on them.

"YOU FOOLS, YOU CAN'T DESTROY UMIBOZU UNLESS YOU EVAPORATE THE SEA ITSELF, IT IS IMMORTAL!" Amachi charged into the fray.

"THUS, MY DYNASTY WILL BE IMMORTAL!"

OC techniques and description

Earth Release; Sinkhole

Rank; A

Description; A sinkhole forms in the ground, sucking the foe down into a airless cavern

Storm Release; Water Spout

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Descritpion; A water spout, a Twister which absorbed a water release, is formed and strikes the foe.


	16. Scorching battle

WHY DOES NO ONE REVIEW! AM I LOSING MY TOUCH OR SOMETHING? ANSWER ME FOR THE LOVE OF NARUTO. Okay okay, I'll admit this filler arc isn't that good.

Mission to Wave Arc (CHPT 1-4)

Rescue the Ostrich Arc (CHPT 5-7)

Friend in Waterfall Arc (CHPT 8-11)

Monsters of the Sea Arc (Current CHPT 13-16)

The other three were better. Well, I'll end this arc this chapter, and next arc will be the Chunnin exams. Also note, that the Uzumaki skills in seals is not a Kekkei Genkai, its a trait like how the Sarutobi clan are a clan skilled at learning jutsu and the Hatake clan in their ability to create skilled warriors (From the two shown so far)

Faves 204

Alerts 174

I HAVE PASSED 50000 HITS now why aren't I getting any reviews...!

Review reply (For the few I got anyway)

Scorpion; Amachi shall die this chapter

VFSNAKE: How would I get one there anyhow?

Raw666; Perhaps his is, and your see

Tobifan; He's going to destroy it, another way

So, with this chapter, BRING ME TO LIFE...WITH REVIEWS!

_Town with Hotsprings_

Taisune was in a coffee shop, sipping a cup of Decaf. On the other side of his table sat a tall, red headed lady. She was wearing a black tangtop (Think a black version of Sakura's Shippuden wear) and shorts, with fishnet armor covering her arms and legs. The lady was smirking evily.

"Ah, so it appears our little Naruto has just found himself a few new ladies? He's such a player, don't you agree Taisune-kun?" Taisune sighed.

"I think we both know its not that, Fluffy-Chan..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Our young heir to my clan isn't doing anything to attract girls, except being himself. It is well known that a carring guy like Naruto-Kun will naturally attract females, the seal just speeds the process up"

"But really Tai-kun, you could have let me add a bit more to the seal formation?" the girl who Taisune had called Fluffy whined. He sighed.

"You have no skills with seals, Fluffy..."

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!"

"...The seal you wanted to add would cause any female whose fertile to swarm him. A more minor pheremone booster is much more, decent. It only increases his attraction as viewed by, compatible females"

"Of course it is, I was the one to decide which females would be the best to set our little Naruto with, who'd most likely return the affections, after all. Using my power, I was able to convince the old geezer..."

"Lay off the Sandiame would you? I respect the guy, except with the give the councils a little too much power thing, but then again, no ones perfect. No even me, and I'm the reason we have to do this" Fluffy looked at him gently

"You know your not the only one to blame, right Tai-Kun?" He shrugged

"Good point, I can blame you and them instead" Fluffy looked annoyed

"Sure, sure. Anyway, with my ability to, suggest things in peoples heads, I made sure they'd get their current mission" Taisune didn't seem happy though.

"But really, are you sure about, that one. Tayuya, she's one of Orochimaru's minions, a member of the sound four, and you want her to get with Naruto..."

"But of course. To restart a clan, you need a veriety. That's one of the reasons the Uchiha is going to fail with his attempts to restart the clan, all that will be attacted to him will be weak fangirls, but the Uzumaki will not fall like that"

"You know, your oddly loyal to my clan, despite everything" Fluffy glared at him.

"I have no love for your clan, Baka, but its either them, or the Uchiha" she said the word like one would curse. "Anyway, the girl known as Tayuya is a special case. With the Uchiha and Naruto no longer as a team, the seal no longer has its full extent of its abilities active. But the girl shares the Uchiha's path, thus the potential of the seal for starting a relationship and helping the girl. Decides, every clan needs the agressive one, and I'm sure little Tayuya will work out quite fine. And I have to admit, the kids making progress; the moderate Haku, the clingy Fu, the Stalker Hinata, and now little Isaribi and Tayuya"

"Your making this sound like a game" Taisune complained "I don't like thinking of girls like collectibles. Now, don't we have a hermit to catch?" Fluffy glared at him.

"You mean, I have a hermit to catch"

"But of course, after all a lady of your caliber will trap ol Jiriaya easily, Fluffy-Chan"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

_Demon Island_

Amachi slashed with his webbed hand, striking the ice and scratching the surface. He growled and jumped back.

"That ice dome can't protect you forever...WATER RELEASE; WATER BULLET!" a bullet of water flew from Amachi's mouth and struck the ice where the crack was, expanding the crack.

"Huh, how the heck did that happen?" Naruto asked. He never got much of a grade in sciences, like of the status of water and ice. Amachi grinned.

"Its science my Jinchuriki. Water is naturally above 0 degrees centigrade, which ice is below. Also, by entering cracks, the water slowly melts and increases the size of said crack...until...THIS!" his well, finns I guess, smashed into the huge ice crack, causing the ice dome to shatter, before jumping back as Umibozu lowered a tentacle down for the strike.

"Earth RELEASE; EarTH STYLE WALL!" A wall of earth rose from Fu and blocked the smashing strike of Umibozu. Tayuya looked serious.

"Guys, we have to deal with both the fish bastard and the giant glob of liquid, else we're screwed. So, all those who specialize in long range, deal with the fucking blob, the rest of us take out the damm fish man" Fu looked anoyed.

"Who put you in charge, flat chest!" That ticked Tayuya off. She was very sensitive to her small breasts.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Naruto stepped in between them.

"Girls, lets fight after we deal with the monsters" they blushed and stopped, though Tayuya tried to hide hers.

"Well, aside for establishing your pecking order, maybe you should be worried about, my pets!" Amachi laughed, as he pressed a button via a remote in his hands. From out of nowhere, random trap doors opened up, releasing giant, mutated cats, dogs, bears, rats and even a 5 headed spider.

"Gay bastard" Tayuya huffed "We don't have time for all of them...SUMMONING JUTSU!"

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Tayuya, Fu, Haku and Naruto all let out summonings, summoning forth three large humanoids with covered eyes and sealed mouths, a giant green and black molted beetle, a dark furred rabbit, and Mr. Ostrich appeared. Tayuya blinked.

"Alright, what dumb fuck just summoned the bird?" Mr. Ostrich glared at her.

"Watch it missy" Tayuya blinked, before drawing out a flute.

"Alright, I need to concentrate to control my Doki, so I leave the rest to you guys" she started playing as the 3 Doki suddenly leapt into battle.

"Go, Mr. Ostrich!" Naruto yelled. The bird sighed, he needed to get payed for this.

"Shirabbito, attack!" The dark rabbit grinned evilly before attacking a mutant cat with a evil laugh.

"Joobitoru, destroy them" the large beetle nodded before taking flight into battle. Leaving the remaining four to fight the mad doctor and his experiement.

"Fuu-Chan..."

"Isarabi"

"Got it, Fuu-Chan, Isaribi-San, deal with Amachi, Haku-Chan and I'll fight the blob!" speaking of, after dodging another attack from the blob, the battles began.

_Vs Umbozu_

"Water Release; Explosion!" as a tendril of the ferocious Umibozu was about to slam down, it exploded due to Fu's jutsu. With a roar, the beast reformed and swiped down once again.

"AURA RELEASE; AURA SPHERE!" a sphere of chakra formed in Naruto's hands before it was sent flying at the beast's arms, cutting it off before it reformed and slammed down again. Haku and Naruto barley managed to avoid it.

"Damm, this thing won't die..."

"Naruto-Kun, perhaps we should try to hit the glowing yellow core?" Fu pointed at the glowing yellow center. Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess that might work; LIGHTNING RELEASE: THUNDER BALL!" a ball of static electricty formed in Naruto's hands before it was sent flying into the beast, but as it hit, it was like it hit something solid as it disipated, and jumping out the way Naruto and Haku managed to avoid getting flattened.

"ICE RELEASE; ICE SPIKES!" from the beast itself, several spikes of ice formed, but they quickly melted. So freezing the think wouldn't do anything either.

"No good, we might need some sort of Fire Release" Naruto groaned.

"And sadly, I have no, INFERNO RELEASE, or anything of the manner, to work with. Damm...but" he did a handsign "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" a dozen Naruto's formed "PERHAPS THIS MIGHT WORK!" each naruto drew a kunai, before attatching an exploding tag to each of them. Then all 12 of the kunai were sent flying at the beast.

"SHADOW KUNAI JUTSU!" the kunai multiplied into a thousand of them, all flying into the beast. The beast dissolved into water, avoided by the monster as they exploded behind it. Naruto sighed.

"Great, I'm out, Haku-chan you have..."

"No, they all got soiled from the sea water" the various Narutos groaned. This was going to be long and painful.

_Vs Amachi_

Fu was having better luck. She could hit her foe, like she just did by sending him flying into the wall. However, it was clear to see that Isarabi wasn't a ninja. What training she had been given was more for placing timed exploding tags, like the ones Mizuki used, on boats. While she could slash, she didn't have the agility to manage a hit.

"You cannot stop me, I am the future ocean lord. MY NAME IS AMACHI, SUCCESSOR OF NEPTUNE!" Fu gave him a wierd look. Who was this Neptune guy?

"WATER RELEASE; WATER TORNADO!" Fu smashed into Amachi in a water cylcone, but the old bat just laughed.

"Pathetic" he headutted her, breaking the jutsu and knocking her back on wobbly knees "WATER RELEASE; WATER BULLET!" Fu was hit and sent flying to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Isaribi smashed into him with the distraction Fu had provided, both scaled beings knocking the other into the ground. He got up first however, and lifted her up in a neck choke.

"IS THIS THE BEST YOU GOT! PERHAPS MY EXPERIMENTS WOULD HAVE GONE BETTER IF I USED A NINJA. WELL THEN, I SHALL DESTROY YOU NOW, FAILURE!" he increased his grip, before Fu sped into him from nowhere and knocked him into the wall. Her eyes were yellow gold, she had entered her initial Jinchuriki state.

"You okay" she asked. Isarabi nodded.

Amachi forced himself up "So, that is the power of a Jinchuriki? It's, more than I expected. I will enjoy harvesting your flesh, AND USING YOUR DEMON TO RULE THE OCEAN!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THE RULE THE OCEAN CRAP!"

_Vs all_

The battles were getting desperate. The summoned animals Shirabbito and Mr. Ostrich had reverse summoned home, too exhausted to continue, the Doki were now sporting new scars and Joobitoru was panting. Tayuya was running low on chakra, so now strange line patterns covered her from her curse mark.

Isaribi was on the ground, too exhausted to continue, as Fu and Amachi continued to duke it out in fisticuffs and the occasional water jutsu from Amachi.

Haku was virtually out of chakra and on the ground, and Naruto was panting as well. Umibozu didn't appear any more worse the wear, when it roared and sent a water tendril flying at Naruto.

"LIGHTNING RELEASE; Lightning SURGE!" Naruto slammed his hand into the ground, as tendrils of lightning flew from him and rose into the tendril. The tendril exploded as Naruto seized his chance.

"WATER RELEASE; WATER FANG BULLET!" a harsh spining spiral of water rose from below and pierced the glowing center of Umibozu. It roared out in agony as it began to collapse.

"Yes" Naruto smiled before he turned around to help Haku to her feet.

"You alright" he asked. She nodded, before her eyes widened "TAYUYA, WATCH OUT!" the red head turned around, before finding her legs bound by the reformed Umibozu.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" she used her flute to cause her Doki to fly at the tendril now that Joobitoru was fighting the last mutant animal. They swung down on the monstrosity, before they were slammed by a new tentacle and desummoned. The tendril then flew straight at Tayuya, now more like a spear than a tendril.

"SUBSITUTION!" Tayuya vanished in a puff of smoke, before reappearing next to Haku...where Naruto had been.

Because now he had taken the hit.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Haku and Tayuya gasped, before Tayuya realized she called him Kun. Then he began to glow red as the water spear evaporated and his wound began healing.

"Yes, thank Kami for the fox" Haku sighed. Tayuya looked at the boy in interest. The Kyuubi's Jinchurki, was rather handsome she thought. Meanwhile, in the seal, Taisune's seal gained a new kanji.

Scorch

"SCORCH RELEASE: HEAT WAVE!" from Naruto, huge waves of heat radiated from him, causing Umibozu to start steaming. The monster cried out as it began trying to force up sea water to replenish itself.

"Wow, just in time too" Fu commented as they got hit with the heat wave. She, Isaribi, Haku, Amachi and Tayuya suddenly found themselves sweating heavily.

"Damm, I'm going to smell like hell" Tayuya grumbled. Now, while every girl wouldn't mind a hot guy, this was a little ridiculous. She turned to see Haku panting. Realizing her standard battle kimmino thing might be a little hot, she removed it, showing Haku in a pale blue tang top and shorts. And of course, she had larger breasts then she did.

At least fish girl was A cup like her.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING! I CAN'T BREATH!" He cried out, as his scales began to vanish. Isaribi looked at her hands, and saw the scales were vanishing as well.

"Cool, hmm I wonder if I can use Fire Release now...FIRE RELEASE; FIRE BALL!" a ball of flames formed in Naruto's hands, applying the same physics as his Water and Thunder ball techniques. Tossing it like a baseball pitcher, Naruto struck Umibozu in the heart. The already overheating water monster cried out in agony as its core exploded into flames, the great beast collapsing to the sea as nothing distinct, for real this time.

"NO, MY MONSTER, YOU DESTROYED MY MONSTER!" Amachi cried, now back to normal due to the Scorch Release. Isaribi, now back to normal, lifted the man up by his shirt, staring at him with her now scale less face. As a diver and living alone, Isaribi wasn't exactly weak when it came to muscle strength.

"So, looks like you fufilled your bargian, I'm back to normal. NOW, THIS IS PAYBACK!" Isarabi tossed him into the water, the man's shirt ripping as he skid across the harsh stone. As he hit the water, he desperately fought his way back to the surface.

"HELP! HELP! I DON'T HAVE ANY CHAKRA, AND I CAN'T SWIM!" The group sweatdropped.

"He wanted to rule the ocean, and he can't swim?" Fu laughed as she left her initial form.

"What a dumb ass" Tayuya giggled.

"Well well, a flaw in the good doctors plan I see, as is this...WATER RELEASE; GREAT WATERFALL TECHNIQUE!" Suddenly, the waves picked up, sending the doctor out to sea.

"CURSE YOU!"

_Meanwhile in Konoha_

"HIRUZEN-SAMA, DON'T YOU DARE LET THE BOY AND HIS TEAM INTO THE CHUNNIN EXAMS!" Koharu screeched. She and Homura were currently confronting the Sandiame, trying to get him to see things their way, as in the boy shouldn't be allowed to get past Gennin.

"Kohura-San, Homura-San, I wish you'd both understand. Naruto-kun is not the Kyubbi. At the same note, Fu-Chan is not the Nanabi and Haku-Chan is not a spy. They are very skilled young ninja, deserving of the promotion..."

"NO THEY ARE NOT! Maybe you don't see it, Hiruzen, but as long as the two Jinchuriki are Gennin, we can order them around. They'd be only for the good of Konoha..."

"You two are starting to sound like Danzo-San! Now let me remind you two, I am the Hokage here, YOU listen to me! Now, let me tell you this, IF you do anything to keep team 11 from entering the Chunnin exams, TEAM 7, will be barred as well!" They look stung at his harsh words.

"You wouldn't..." Hiruzen did the infamous Big head no Jutsu of Iruka's use, combined with the dark look from Tenzou/Yammato.

"DON'T TEST ME!"

_Back on Demon Island_

"I'm, normal again" Isaribi had tears of joys in her eyes, as she commenced to hug Naruto, getting angry looks from the other girls.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun!" More angry looks from the girls. Naruto just smiled.

"It was no problem, Isarabi-san..."

"Chan..." she whispered. Naruto shrugged.

"Sure..." he noticed a little green mark on her arm. He examined it briefly, before looking back at Isaribi.

"I think I see what happened just now. It appears that the scorch release burned out the imperfections that your abilities had. Most likely, its now controllable" the girls gave him odd looks. He shrugged.

"Its the Uzumaki seal trait" Isaribi closed her eyes, as she started growing scales over her body again, before retracting them. She smiled.

"Okay, maybe not cured, but at least I don't have to wear those bandages" Tayuya appeared to be in thought.

"Say, you say your an expert in seals, right" she turned around, showing the curse mark on her neck "Um do you think..." he nodded and gave a look over the seal.

"Its not really expertice, its more like I naturally get them. Anyway...I'm sorry" Tayuya turned around and looked at his sad eyes "I, don't know much about this seal, except that I'd have to do a lot of work to remove it...where did you get it anyway?" she looked away.

"From Orochimaru..." her eyes widened. "Wait, how am I able to say that?" the others looked at her in confusion.

"Say what?" Tayuya's hands were shaking.

"Normally, this curse mark keeps me for telling people things like that, but around you..." she looked down "If only I could stay"

"Why not?" Naruto asked in curiosity "We have plenty of room" Fu rose an eyebrow. She knew quite well Naruto was just being nice, but she was still a little possessive.

"Decides bringing in two people of possible strategic importance; one of Orochimaru's insiders and a person with a new kekkei genkai. That would give the old bats legal standing to force out the location of our house. The Sandiame can't stop them if they say he's restricting something that big" Naruto groaned, that was true.

"Also, while I could pretend to have died, Orochimaru has spies in place in Konoha. I don't know them by name, but I know he has at least three. Also...I don't know much, but he has plans to infiltrate Konoha during the chunin exams...and later invade" Everyone's eyes went wide.

"This is big, we have to get this to Oji-san immediatly" Naruto said, before turning back to Tayuya "We're be discreate, and none of us will use your name" Tayuya smiled.

"I'll just say the cave got flooded out before I got here and the old man is no where to be found. That's true enough, I'd be able to say that. And, after the invasion, I'll see if I catch up with you guys again" Naruto smiled.

"That was probably the longest you went without cursing" Tayuya giggled.

"Oh fuck you" she kised him on the lips, causing angry noises to erupt from Fu, Haku and Isaribi "Well, see ya around, who knows, maybe I will fuck you next time" she vanished in a body flicker, as Naruto fainted. Fu grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him out.

"You win that round, flat chested" she grumbled, before going out to look for Amachi's boat. Isaribi turned towards Haku.

"Well Haku-san, I'm going to be going my own way for now. Now that my problem is under control, I want to go places, see the sights...but don't worry, your see me again" she smiled as she reverted to her scaled form and jumped into the deep. Haku sighed, two more compeditors for Naruto, and one grabbed the first kiss.

OC techniques

Scorch Release; Heat Wave

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; Evaporates all water in the vacinity, causes the air to become super heated

Fire Release; Fire Ball

Rank; C

Description; Compresses fire into a ball to be tossed at your foe


	17. Storm in the Night, a angry Godparent

Faves 213

Reviews 185

The new C2's Donna's Fav Fics

Blood Red Deck

Epic Fanfics

Review Reply (Not bad hall, but hopefully now that the Sea arc is over, I can get some more numbers)

Narijiro; It wasn't my favorite thing to write either, and I did like righting that scene

Scorpionking; Oh, there day of reconning will come, once he finds his way onto the council and his heritage is known.

Spiderfox; She is not Puffy the Pomeranian

VFSNAKE; If your refering to your story "Naruto; Submission King", I've read it so I understand what you mean. First off, Kurenai will not be a feminist in my story, and for your request, I'll fit it into this chapter. Oh, and I love this line "Must, Not, Abduct, And, Rape, Naruto-Kun, Yet" or something similar

Cobra00000; I MADE A MISTAKE, STOP BRINING IT UP EVERYONE!

Blacksabre; NO, Fluffy is not Hagrid's pet, nor based off him. Aura sphere is Aura Release, though there are other moves like it. Scorch release created a seal due to a reaction from Naruto's own, as programmed in by Taisune and Fluffy the deadly female

Josh; Isarabi for one wanted to see the world, now that she could use her powers and appear normal. Also, at least in my verse, Kabuto's Konoha sensei works in record keeping, so thus would have easy acess to these sort of things, and from there to Kabuto, and then to Orochimaru

Sage of Eyes; Thanks for the speech, and I did put out a beta request, but so far no luck

Tobifan; Yes, there will be more. Who will make Chunnin is being kept under wraps for now, and there will be four additional teams in the exams then in canon; Naruto's, Samui's, Kurosutchi's, and one more

I've posted a challenge on my profile, be free to take it if you want. Oh, have any of you seen the new poll? Vote for your most want to see fight there. Mei vs Tsunade is winning last I checked; battle of the big chested Kage's...and no Mei nor Tsunade ends up with Naruto

Through the Fire and the Flames, this chapter comes! (Any one have any more music puns, sometimes these puns are difficult to come up with)

_In a meat locker_

"So, you are the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya-San, toad summoner, writer of the infamous Icha Icha novels, and yet my associate was able to capture you so easily...its almost laughable" Taisune grinned. Jiraiya was hanging from above in some random stores meat locker, with his hands bound and a Senjutsu chakra suppresing seal on his upper leg out of reach. The large man seemed to be shivering from something that wasn't the cold.

"That associate of yours...she isn't normal! She's worse than Tsunade-Hime" said associate was grinning maliciously "At least Tsunade never used her female charms on me!"

"Yes, because unlike me, she has morals" Fluffy grinned evily "Plus, I know your weaknesses quite well...its evident by your writing style" Jiraiya grinned.

"So, your a fan of my literary genuis, eh?" Taisune chuckled.

"Genuis? That garbage genuis? What's the next best seller then, 'Might Guy's Fashion'?" Fluffy glared at him.

"Tai-kun, don't you dare insult such genuis work. Without that book, our plan would never have come out so well" Taisune sighed.

"And the harem was necassary, why? We could have just left him with the young Hyuga or something?" Jiraiya looked astonished.

"Harem? Who, I must get some of his tips!"

"Fluffy-Chan..."

"DON'T, and on it" She drew from possibly out of nowhere a taiser, and promptly shocked the sannin.

"OW OW OW!" Taisune sighed.

"Um, we need him sane you know?" Fluffy sighed and ceased the eletrocution. He coughed up smoke.

"Who are you anyway?" Taisune grinned from under his cloak.

"I am Taisune Uzumaki, last adult of the Uzumaki, seal masters of Whirpool!" Jiraiya gave a good fish impression in his stare of shock.

"Uzumaki...wait Naruto is the last..."

"Last fertile one, yes. He is the hope of the Uzumaki clan's eventual rebirth, as well as the Namikaze" Jiraiya was now alarmed.

"How..."

"I know things Icha Sage, I do quite well in that regard. Also, I must ask, why are you spending your time fraternizing with prostitutes, and Fluffy here, instead of watching over your Godson?" Not even the Sandiame was privy to that information, so how did this guy know all of that.

"I was told he'd been adopted by Homura-Sama..." he tried to defend

"And you believed the council, why?" Jiraiya had a confused look on his face for a second, before a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"WHAT! HOW DARE THOSE TEME'S LIE TO ME! I WILL SHRED THEM INTO GROUND MEAT BEFORE FEEDING IT TO THE EVIL POMERANIAN PUFFY-TEME!" Sadly he looked down "Minato, Kushina-Chan, forgive me. I failed you" Fluffy scowled at Kushina's name. Taisune at least appeared sympathetic

"I'm not saying you failed completely...you did provide his trust fund and his Academy Tuiton, but you could still do better"

"Hey, if this guy raised the kid, he'd be a pervert"

"True, Jiraiya-San, you must return to Konoha quickly, the chunnin exams are about to start, and he's going to need training. The idiots of the council of elder sand civilains, along with the Haruno parasite who just got herself onto the SHinobi council..."

"wait, that but ugly bitch is on the one council that's not corrupt"

"Scream release or something, and they used that along with the Uchiha's Sharingan to force his sensei, Kakashi, to focus on them. He doesn't like it, but he has to, leaving Naruto, and his two new teamates without a sensei. The poor guy was originally supposed to split time between them 50 50, but the idiots are dead focused on destroying Naruto's future..."

"Wait, two new teammates...why do I smell something, female" Jiraiya was grinning "Because my Icha Icha idea senses are kicking in" Taisune tried to weasel out, but Fluffy beat him to it.

"Oh, just two of the currently 5 girls jaunting for his affections" Jiraiya was having a nose bleed.

"That Gaki has a harem...LET ME GO, I MUST SEE MY FUTURE MEAL TICKET OF IDEAS...and my godson too" Taisune glared at Fluffy.

"Really, I was just going to give him the termite contract to create new peepholes, my last fertile clan member will not be used as porn material!" Fluffy gigled. Jiraiya had a perveted grin on her face.

"Can I still..."

"No"

"Oh, come on!"

"Nada!"

"So...are you too..." Taisune's eye twitched.

"Um, no. Fluffy is mearly doomed to serve my clan as long as I'm alive, something that I'm afraid is not going to last long. Once our young friend obtains all 9 of my Kekkei Genkai..."

"all 9...?"

"I will cease to exist, as will Fluffy. Decides, I had a wife...until a Uchiha killed her when he destroyed my village" His hidden face became dark as he turned around and looked at the moon "I was hoping that the last one would be decent enough to make up for that Uchiha's sins, but it appears he isn't. I'm afraid that if as the rumors suggest, and Orochimaru tempts him with power...I will have to destroy him"

"And then the Sharingan dies forever" Fluffy laughs in glee "Its like a dream come too"

"Um, you do realize I can't go help my Godson, if I'm tied up like a ham?"

_Hyuga compound_

_Naruto was kissing a giggling Hinata, repeatibly. The girl giggled as she felt his hands slide down, cupping her ass gently, as his lips moved onto her breasts_

_"Oh Naruto-Kun, I LOVE YOU!"_

_"I LOVE YOU TOO, my Hinata-Chan"_

_"Naruto, is that a Kunai poking me..."_

BANG

Hinata was startled out of bed as a harsh thunderstorm roared outside her window. She felt aroused, and frustrated, and her sheets were sticky. The storm interupted her favorite Naruto sex dream.

Yes, Hinata was a humongous pervert. In fact, virtually all the Hyuga were perverts. IT was a clan thing, like the Nara lazy gene, the Uzumaki Ramen Gene, and the Haruno bitch gene. After all, with a kekkei genkai that allowed one to see through trees, it was a simple thing to look through clothes.

In fact, the only currently alive Hyuga who wasn't perverted was Neji, which may have had something to do with his childhood trauma, as well as the time one of the branch members pulled a prank on him by placing a new Icha Icha novel with his name written in it in his tent, that Tenten ended up entering first.

The infuriated Kunoichi then promptly got practice with exploding kunai, flaming axes, poison ivy coated trip wire and a hammer. It was also said his father and his mother, who died in childbirth, also lacked the perversity trait.

The other Hyuga, however, kept this fact about themselves secret. For example, they hid their secret spot for viewing the opposite sexes, as there had never been a gay Hyuga in history, even more harshly then they protected their Byukugan. The few to ever find their spot, never were heard from again.

However, on days when the hotsprings weren't open or attracting anyone, they had their special editions Icha Icha collections, even young Hanabi was set to get her first one on her birthday.

Hinata sighed, before reaching under her bed, and pulled out a secret storage container. It it were several Icha Icha novels, as well as a record book, several "Rosario + Vampire" "Rosario + Vampire Capu 2" and "Sekirei" mangas, something called "Chakra powed Hyuga cum cleaner" and photos of Naruto she had, quietly obtained while he was smiling, or in the shower...

Taking her record book, she turned it to a page and added a mark to a tally going on. Hinata had kept a record of all the naughty dreams she had in the last month and a half since she managed to get this. So far, it came out like this

_Naruto and Her normal; 20_

_Naruto and her Naruto Dominant; 4_

_Naruto and her, she dominant; 3_

_Naruto and her, Naruto using shadow clones; 5_

_Naruto, her and Haku; 5_

_Naruto, her and Fu; 5_

_Naruto, her, Fu and Haku; 3_

Frankly wondering if she was becoming Bisexual, Hinata grabbed the cum cleaner. The Branch family always complained when the bedding smelled like cum, and even though she did her own laundry, she still liked her bed un sticky.

_Namikaze House_

_A younger Fu was in a village park, giggling as she was flying up and down on a swing set, going up higher than normal thanks to her enhanced strength. The other children saw her, and cringed in fear, hiding behind their parents._

_"Mommy, the monster!" they cried. The parents glared at young Fu, who sensed the looks and stopped giggling. The parents sent death glares at the poor girl._

_"How can we let our children play around, that creature!"_

_"Its a danger to everyone"_

_"Let's kill it..." a kunai was drawn and sent flying at young Fu..._

_XXXXXXX_

_A young Haku was hiding in a corner, shivering. Several strange and really scary men had burst into her house, and her mommy had told her to hide. She did, and she was hearing strange words flying from the other room_

_"DEMON BLOOD!"_

_"ICE BITCH"_

_"KILL ITS INFESTATION!" a lot of screaming began, and a lot of it was her mother's._

_"MOMMY!" she yelped, but that was the wrong thing to do..._

_"I HERE IT, ITS DEMON SPAWN IS IN THIS ROOM!"_

_"KILL IT!"_

_XXXXXXXX_

_A older Fu was panting, as she found herself confronting a man whose face was blurred, but his black cloak with red clouds was still visible. Behind him was another in similar dress, with a huge sword covered in bandages._

_"So, you are the Nanabi's Jinchurki?" the man said, and the way he talked and moved, it reminded her of someone she knew. Then all she saw was red eyes..._

_Sharingan..._

_XXXXXX_

_Haku found herself back on the bridge, and she was staring down someone familar. The person's blood red eyes appeared to be glaring at her, as his fists shook. Several senbon stuck out all over his body_

_"YOUR A HUMAN BEING, NOT A TOOL!" she didn't answer him...before she heard the sound of lightning crackling_

_"Prepare to die, Momoichi Zabuzza" instinct took over, as Haku flew to defend her master, and felt something strike her chest..._

_"RAIKIRI!"_

_XXXXXXX_

_Now both of them were having the same dream, now they were in a dark space, and strange sounds were heard. Slithering, laughter, screeching..._

_There bodies didn't feel right, they felt all dusty, and fragile. Then the voices started to become clearer_

_"Madara...Improved...Revival...4th Shinobi..." then they felt their bodies start to move on their own accord, as the dark space opened up, and around them saw others move in similar gates...the red eyed man from Fu's dream, this guy had a Konoha headband with a slash, a purple suit wearing lady with long blond hair from Kumo, Zabuzza and several other guys withs swords..._

_Suddenly, they felt their bodies force them to move once again, and with a blur of their visions, found themselves attacking a guy in orange and black against their violition_

_The guy had blond hair, and whisker marks..._

BANG

"AHHHHHHH!" They both yelled, waking up from their nightmares, with night sweats. Thunder roared outside, rain poured, and the two didn't feel as though they could fall asleep again.

Deciding to see if anyone else was up, they tiptoed from their rooms to the others, however to get to their's, they had to go by Naruto's room, and there they met; Haku in a blue nighty and Fu in a oversized Green T shirt.

"Wait, why are you up?" Fu demanded. Haku shivered.

"Bad dream" Fu gave her a symptathetic look.

"You too huh. Perhaps those chunnin exams are stressing us out or something?" Haku sighed.

"I don't know if I can fall asleep, um mind if..."

"Sorry, I found a rat nest in the floor boards under my bed. ANBU must of missed them, or their new. I summoned some beetles to deal with them, but unless you like the sounds of carnage...you have a room?" Haku shook her head.

"I fall asleep best with cool air, so I keep my room cold. You mentioned you can't fall asleep in the cold, and heating the room would take most of what remains of the night..."

"I get it" Fu grunted, before they turned towards Naruto's door.

"Maybe..." Fu delicately knocked on the door, as a sound of a flushing toilet was heard. Naruto was given the former master bedroom, by the girls request, because he had a habit of having to use the bathroom late of night, and the girls didn't need the noise at night. With a yawn, Naruto opened the door with his blue pajama's and his large black hippo night cap.

"You girls are up late..." he yawned again.

"Sorry, we couldn't sleep, could we..." Haku began to ask. Naruto shrugged.

"Sure, knock yourselves out"

About a half hour later

In the King sized bed of the Master's bedroom, Naruto was fast asleep once again, his normal snoring habit dulled by a silencing jutsu from Haku, who'd learned it from Zabuza's silent killing technqiue. Fu and Haku, each to one side of Naruto, started a hushed conversation.

"You know, this is nice" Fu commented, snuggling up closer to Naruto. As a Jinchurki, she'd never really had much contact like this. It was relaxing. Haku smiled, this reminded her of when her parents let her in their room when something scared her.

"Yes it is, I wonder if we can make this permanent" Fu sent a look from over Naruto's sleeping form.

"His bathroom habit..."

"Simple, we just, convince him not to drink that last hot chocolate before bed" Fu and Haku paled, it was that simple. Why didn't they think of it earlier?

"You know, I was just thinking..." Haku stared up at the ceiling. Fu gave her a curious look.

"Naruto-Kun's the last member of the Namikaze, and the Uzumaki, and he has 3 Kekkei Genkai, and I have Ice Release. The CRA doesn't work with sole females, because having dozens of guy's doesn't speed up a clan's growth, but once they get word of his family, and realize that Storm Release is a Kekkei Genkai..." what, the civilian's were idiot and the Elders were a little senile.

"The CRA?" Fu said in curiousity "Clan Restoration Act?"

Haku nodded "Yes. I can just see the kiss up they'd pull, before they try to stick him with fangirls or their mole Kunoichi to try and control him. So, Fu, if that ever comes...will you help me defend him?"

"Defend him?" Fu asked curiously. Haku smiled.

"Both you and me, sharing Naruto-Kun" Fu looked up at the ceiling as well. As a Jinchurki, the more family, the more people caring about her, the better, she hadn't had enough of that as a child.

"They have to be okayed by the both of us...but sure I guess. Just one thing, I get to have his child first" Haku chuckled.

"You'd probably would. According to what Zabuza gathered on my clan, we're a little less fertile then other shinobi. But lets try not to dwell on that more until we're chunnin"

"But that's what I'm worried about" Fu admitted "What if I'm not good enough, what if I hold you back, hold Naruto-kun back" Haku smiled reassuringly.

"We all have insecurities about the exams. Luckily, Zabuzza was a proctor for one in Kiri once, and told me the story about it, I'm sure I can give you and Naruto- Kun some pointers" the two girls smiled, before falling asleep surrounding their love.


	18. Training Brawl

The state of the story address...WHERE'S THE GUY I ASKED TO BE MY BETA (not naming for privacy reasons so he's not harrassed, thats just not me)

Faves 226

Reviews 193

C2's Naruto, Girls, Power, Fame (Sign me up for those)

Review Reply Corner (also with some late reviews from the last review corner I missed...um anyone have a review dance or something...or perhaps I should just wear the same underwear I had on during chapter 2's writing, man I have 16 reviews there)

Chaoscrician; Thanks, your review canceled out that flame 4 reviews above you

Malestorm; Your see as the story goes on, you've seen 4, 3 from Naruto (Storm, Aura and Scorch), and 1 from Taisune (Wood). 5 more remain

Axel; 5 girls currently love him, and 4 more are to come

Scorpion; Do they, or do they not? I could say they do, and be lying, or say they don't, and be lying. I could just be making connections to the latest manga and anime episodes...or at least making an educated guess for Fu anyway

VFSNAKE; I did that on your request. And Jiraiya will get back to Konoha, after the preliminaries

Tobi; The saying goes, its always the quiet ones

Maloran; Thank's for the praise, and I started with the Anime in America for Naruto fannon, thus I'm more used to Nine Tailed Fox, Ice Style, ect.

Seimka; Either from Narutopedia, or I make them up on my own

Oh, and I'm going to recomend a few fics that helped me get ideas for this story...

New Chance, Escape the Hokage's Hat, Seventh Seal, One Man Team, Team Jinchurki, Naruto Alternate Dimmension

You can find these stories on my fave list, be free to look, comment and fave them!

Also, check your emails; several of my fans have recieved invites into my own C2

Mei vs Tsunade is still winning

ITS ALL OVER, for your momentary wait for this next chapter. Also, Sasuke and Sakura come back to play...and it doesn't end well

_Namikaze Estate_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, to find himself feeling warm. He'd never felt this warm before, no matter how many blankets he'd covered himself with. Turning his head to his sides, he found himself being hugged by two beautiful angels.

On one side was Haku, her long black haired obscuring her face. The other side held Fu, her short green hair unkept with a bedhead. Both were hugging onto him tightly, making the possibility of escape impossible.

He smiled, both of them were beautiful in his eyes, great personality, nice looks, and non banshee voices. All different from his old crush, the vile Sakura beast.

And unlike her, they could actually pull their weight on a team, instead of being nothing but an annoying set of cheerleaders. Naruto wished their was a way he could make them both happy...

Oh, if only the boy had heard their conversation last night...

_Akatsuki HQ_

The figure from Fu's dream, the one with the Sharingan found himself staring into the glowing light of the moon. He may not be his brooding glory hound of a younger brother, but Itachi still had his brooding moments.

The slayer of the Uchiha was furious with himself. Sasori's spy on Orochimaru, who was in tern spying on Konoha in some strange twist of fate, had reported the boy's behavior to him, and it infuriated him.

When he slew his clan, he was protecting Konoha from the civil war their coup would have rought upon them. Quite possibly, this action also stopped the beginings of another Shinobi World War, that no nation truly would have been ready for, except for possibly Kumo.

He had expected the elders to view Sasuke like they'd viewed Naruto. The short sighted fools were supposed to leave him on his own, to grow strong in the way the young jinchuriki had. If they could treat Naruto that way, despite the fact that if he died or fell into immense hatred of everyone, the Kyuubi would have been released on some level.

Itachi almost smirked, imagining the giant fox rising from Homura's house and blasting it to bits.

Itachi had to admire the kid for it. If he'd lived on his own like that for so long, with all that hatred aimed at him, it would have destroyed him. But he suspected his brother would be of sterner stuff, he'd always had seen a stronger spirit then he did his father saw inferior skill in the same boy in comparison to himself.

But then, the idiots actually had an idea, and manipulated the boy, took custody of him, and turned him into that attrocity. Itachi was actually plotting someway to get back at them for that mockery they made of his dear brother.

He wanted to be killed by a Champion, not by a cocky idiot! Perhaps plotting your goals in life after reading "Hellsing" Manga wasnt' the best idea he ever had.

Perhaps he needed to put some research into Kekkei Genkai transfer seals. Start the Uchiha somewhere fresh, away from the infection that was Madara and the evil duo of Homura and Koharu. Kumo then, they never had did work for that village and thus free of Madara's influence, while they had done missions for the Civilian Council of Kiri, they'd done a few missions for Suna when Iwa did a bit of border poking, they had also been contracted by Homura to kill a few on mission Uchiha, and Iwa had hired them for a few high risk assasinations they didn't wish to waste their shinobi on, the Tsuchikage was too paranoid of the other villages.

"Pardon me, Itachi-san" a voice said. The last decent Uchiha turned around to find himself staring at a man in the same cloak, but he had the addition of a venus fly trap like growth on his shoulders, a head that was half black and half white and strange yellow eyes.

"Yes, Zetsu-san?"

"Pain-Sama has requested a meeting with you and Kisame-San. We have information on a date when Konoha will be at a weak point, allowing for the capture of the Kyubbi Jinchurki" Itachi nodded. He didn't want to really capture Naruto-kun, but he had to keep up appearences after all.

And if he saw his brother, perhaps a bit of Genjutsu via his Mangekyo Sharingan might snap him back to normal...and if he saw the bats, he'd set them on fire with Ameretsu. Maybe Konoha would pay them for it?

_Training Ground 3_

In the old training ground of team 7, Haku, Naruto and Fu found themselves practicing a few things. With less then 2 weeks before the Chunnin Exams, they wanted to squeeze in a few more tricks before then.

Haku was practicing her Taijutsu with Naruto, a skill she was weak on. So far, the team was Fu who was heavy Taijutsu with some Ninjutsu, She with powerful Ninjutsu and chakra control, with nearly no Taijutsu, and Naruto in the middle. They wanted to try to balance that out.

Fu, meanwhile, was focusing her chakra...

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN OUR TRAINING GROUND!" a angry shout let out. Naruto, Fu and Haku turned around to spot the terror duo of Sakura, Sasuke and Sai, the creepy new guy who was even more emotionless then even Shino, and that was saying something.

"Training Grounds are for the free use of any Konoha shinobi, no one owns a training ground unless its on their land...and you own nothing anymore" Fu grinned. The pink and duck duo growled, while Sai gave a fake smile.

"You know, they have a point. I say you 5 just let bygones by bygones. Such division in our forces isn't healthy" Sai smiled. The others gave him a set of glares.

"Dobe, you'd better treat me with more respect than this, after all, I'm going to be on the council once I'm a chunnin, the elders said so. Once I'm there, you have to do everything I say, and I'll be making sure to take MY LAND BACK, and of course, I'll make your ramen illegal!" Sasuke had been given emotional controlling lessons by Kakashi, the one eyed Jonnin, who'd been sent on a A rank mission by the Sandiame (at Kakashi's groveling), hoping to see if the kid would be more tolerable, and it failed miserably.

"LAY OFF MY RAMEN! THAT IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!"

"YOU GOT SASUKE-KUN DIRT POOR YOU BAKA! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL..."

"I'm an orphan you know, compared to me in the days before missions, he's rich" The two were fuming.

"YOU LITTLE...well then, seeing as we're on a training ground, by law I'm allowed to do this...FIRE RELEASE; PHEONIX SAGE FIRE TECHNIQUE!" hundreds of little fire sparks flew from his mouth and at the trio.

"Earth RELEASE; EARTH STYLE WALL!" a wall of earth was forced up by Fu, blocking the attack. Sai smiled fakely.

"Sorry, but seeing as you started this fight with non combatant shinobi, I do not need to assit you in this matter, so good luck" Sai left the battle ground. Sakura growled.

"That baka, not wanting to help Sasuke-kun...but I can, WITH MY NEW KEKKEI GENKAI...SCREECH RELEASE: DEATHENING SOUND WAVE!" after a long breath, a huge soundwave was blasted from Sakura's mouth, sounding a lot like "SASUKE-KUN!".

Shocked, the blast hit Naruto and sent him flying into a tree, before he exploded into a plume of smoke.

"I WILL LEARN THAT JUTSU IF I HAVE TO GO TO HELL TO DO IT!" Sasuke grumbled..."GENJUSTU;DEMONIC TREE BINDING ILLSUION!" suddenly, Fu found herself boudn to a tree. Struggling, her strength wasn't working, as Sasuke emerged from the tree like a snake out of a hole, holding a kunai.

"Like it, I copied it from the jonnin training team 8, the team with the dog moron, that trenchcoat, and that Hyuga bitch. And let's just say, I'm going to enjoy this" he lowered the Kunai down towards the trapped Fu.

When all of a sudden, his tree illusion fell apart. With a yelp, Sasuke fell to the ground, as Fu stumpled free of the binding. Naruto grinned, as Sasuke felt a anti Genjutsu tag on his back.

"What the hell..."

"Sorry, but now you have no more Genjutsu for 24 hours, and I say knock this guy out of the park Fu-chan..."

"Gotcha!" with all her strength, Fu gave Sasuke a punch to the jaw, sending him flying into the air, before he was replaced by Sakura. He'd used a substitution!

Sakura was knocked outconcious and sent flying into the air, until she was nothing but a blinking star.

"DID YOU JUST SACRICIFE YOUR OWN TEAMMATE, TEME!" Naruto was appalled by how low Sasuke had sunk. He smirked.

"Sakura understands what her place is, serving me. Always has, and always will. Now then, once I beat you, you will take your rightful places under my feet...FIRE RELEASE; FIRE SNAKES!" two fire serpents were spat out of Sasuke's mouth and slithered straight at the trio.

"Fu, now!" she nodded and did several rapid handsigns.

"EARTH RELEASE; EARTH FLOW RAMPART!" the trio of team 11 found the earth rising from beneath them. The Fire snakes hit the wall and burst into ashes. Naruto did a handsign as well, his favorite.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" a shadow clone appeared next to Naruto. The clone nodded and jumped down to where Sasuke was still.

"WATER RELEASE: GREAT WATERFALL TECHNIQUE!" From the nearby river, a huge burst of water rose up and swamped the battlefield. Sasuke took quick notice and jumped out of the way, as the entire battlefield found itself swamped.

"How can the dobe do that...KAKASHI WILL TEACH ME THAT JUTSU! EARTH STYLE, RAPID ROCK SCALING TECHNIQUE!" Sasuke smashed into the earth wall, and his chakra forced up several stairs of earth to allow the quick scaling of the rampart.

Kakashi taught him this jutsu, because he had believed Sasuke couldn't do any harm with it. Sadly, while Sasuke was an arrogant bastard, he wasn't rookie of the year for nothing.

"EARTH RELEASE; ROCK SHURIKAN!" The old platforms he had previously used to climb were converted into giant projectiles, and sent flying at the group.

"ICE RELEASE; ICE SPIKES!" Haku used the water from Waterfall technique to create giant spikes of ice to block the rock shurikan. However, the Earth Release was super effective against the Water component of the ice, shattering the jutsu.

"Take that bitch!"

"LIGHTNING RELEASE: LIGHNTING DOME!" Naruto rapidly did Dog, Horse, Dog, Monkey and Dog and slammed his hands into the ground, before a dome of electricty formed around them, blocking the rocks, as this time, the effectiveness of jutsu was on their side. But now Sasuke was up on their rampart.

"Prepare to die fools! FIRE RELEASE; DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" A dragon made of fire flew from Sasuke's mouth straight at them. Fu did a few quick handsigns.

"WATER RELEASE; WATER WYVERN BULLET!" a water dragon rose up from below and blocked the fire dragon, filling the area around them with mist.

"Now Haku!" Haku nodded. This was just the moment they'd been waiting for.

"ICE RELEASE; SENBON SHOWER!" from the mist all around them, hundreds of senbon formed, firing straight into Sasuke. He screemed in agony.

"HOW DARE YOU BITCH!" he seethed in pain. Of course, she couldn't kill him, that would get her, and easily her teammates banished. But another hedgehog impersination wouldn't hurt.

"Sorry Hedgehog-Chan, we've had enough fun for today, be seeing you" The trio turned their backs, as Sasuke snapped.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL, ESPECIALLY YOU NARUTO! CHIDORI!" A chidori formed in Sasuke's hands, thousands of chirping birds then filled the area with sound from his jutsu. Placing his hand into the ground, he dashed forward, bloodlust clouding his eyes. Naruto sighed.

"Well then, it looks like I get to test my new technique, now then..." he didnt' have a chance as he was stabbed by a chidori, and exploded into smoke, as did Fu and Haku.

"DAMM SHADOW CLONES!"

"Got to love them, don't you Sasuke-Teme...FIRE RELEASE; 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!" He felt a burning feeling in his ass, litterally. With a screech, he was sent flying down to the flooded battlefield below. One thought was on his mind.

"The dobe can do fire release? How in hell is that possible?" The trio, rising out of the ground thanks to Fu's Double Decapitation suicide technique, they hid underground while Sasuke was suffering from pain due to all the senbon, laughed hysterically.

"That was rich!" Of course, they decided to got and see the old man, after all they didn't want Sasuke or Sakura to get the story to the councils first. Best to let the council do damage control. While that did count as a training exercise by legal definitions, they had to make sure the civilians didn't use this to harm them.

Meanwhile, Sai had finally named a painting of his; The Idiot Hedgehog. From the tree he had been watching the battle in, he felt a fake smile back on his lips. Lord Danzo would be interested to here about Naruto's growth, while he was now unable to get the kid into Root, any of his children would be sure prospects for it. Meanwhile, from another tree, Rock Lee, Neji and a girl with a pink tanktop and hair like a panda's head had been watching the battle.

"THAT WAS HORRIBLY UNYOUTHFUL! NEJI, I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE MUCH MORE MORRALED THEN UCHIA SASUKE!" Neji smiled coldy.

"Of course I am, after all I had to work for what I have, he didn't"

"EXACTLY NEJI, AND IF YOU PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER, THEN WITH MORE WORK, I WILL SURPASS EVEN YOU" Neji chuckled.

"Keep dreaming Lee" the girl put her two cents in as well.

"Looks like we might actually have some rivals from Konoha, and some decent Kunoichi. Those two are actually decent!"

"EXACTLY TENTEN, THIS TEAM'S YOUTH BURNS WITH THE FIRE OF 1000 SUNS! I SAY IF WE DON'T GET AT LEAST AS FAR AS THEY DO IN THE CHUNNIN EXAMS, I WILL RUN FROM HERE TO THE LAND OF TEA AND BACK WITH A PAIR OF JALEPENO PEPPERS IN MY NOSTRILS!" Neji and Tenten groaned. Was their teammate, and by extension their sensei, Mascosits or something?

Also watching this battle, was another Kunoichi who wasn't a pathetic fangirl, or fangirl in recovery. She had short black hair, and was wearing a red shirt and shorts, with net armor covering her legs. Her left arm and right leg were more covered then the other limbs, and a Iwa headband adorned her head.

"That boy, he looked alot, like him" the girl frowned "Does he have family still? But that kid must still be a gennin, so I hope I get to meet up with him in the exams, and deal to that boy the justice that abomination the Yellow Flash did to my Gramp's village" Hearing a buzzing noise, the girl looked up to see Sakura falling straight at her from above, now that she was coming back to earth, or did she just circumnavigate it?

"Annoying fangirl...LAVA RELASE: LAVA ROCK!" The girl spat out from her mouth a rock of rapidly cooling magma, that slammed into Sakura and sent her flying into the water below.

OC techniques

Screech Release; Deathening sound wave

Kekkei Genkai (C)

Descrpiton; A technique that lets out huge vocals of sound to strike a foe.

Earth Release; Rapid Rock Scaling Technique

Rank; E

Description; A jutsu for rapidly scaling rock walls without full chakra control, Iwa academy jutsu

Earth Release; Rock Shurkian

Rank; D

Description; The earth around you is controlled for projectiles

Fire Release; 1000 years of death

Rank; C

Description; Fire style version of Kakashi's joke Jutsu

Lava Release; Lava Rock

Kekkei Genkai (C)

Description; A rapidly cooling ball of lava is lobbied at a foe


	19. Arrivals

I apologize to The Sage of Asgard, however these guys keep nagging me to get it beta'd...just be patient on the guy

Status of Story

New C2 Digimon, Ramthus and what I come up with later

Faves stand at 239

Alerts stand at 208, what is better anyway, a fave or an alert?

Hits have surpassed 64000

Review Reply Zone

Rixell (For all of his reviews recently) I see your liking my story. All your praise is great, I'm been going out of my way to be original, yet bashful. Danzo and the Uchiha being good are a definate different thing, and I'm surprised no one commented on Zabuzza's friendship with Yagura. And you will see Kurotsuchi as one of Naruto's girls, and Yugito will appear, but not as a Naruto girl (Due to age). However, if I ever do another story, she might be one (For example, anyone reading this have any idea who posted a challenge for Naruto being engaged to Mei, if any?)

Sage; I apologized, everyone else is nagging me on it. Good luck with the move

Blood of Odin; It is?

ThesageRK; see above, and do not harrass the guy

Leonius; Is this Pokemon? Um, no. This isn't a fic where Naruto can hypntoise girls to be with him, sorry VFSNAKE. While fics like that are nice once in a while, I don't have the "Jiraiya-ness" to write something like that. But if you mean get to fall in love, then yes

Raw666; I might do that for an Omake, speaking of, if anyone with decent enough writing skills ever wants to write a OMAKE like thing for the story, contact me and send to me via DocX

Scorpion; To everyone's delight it appears

Axeloftheflame; Sai, like Danzo, is more or less "Dawn" or "Twilight", not evil yet not truly good. Oh, and SPARKLING VAMPIRES SUCK *******

VFSNAKE; Remember, I can't do this constantly, the story would get repeditive. Decides, probably the next one to harm Sasuke would be one of the Chunnin guys, likely Gaara

Spiderfox; Yes, that was Kurotsuchi

Tobi; Si

Kitsune Kala; She will

The poll was won by Mei vs Tsuande, and a new poll is up about the current Kage summit arc in the anime, about whose the favorite Kage

Here's something random; the chapter with the least reviews so far is Chapte 17 with 6, and the one with the most is Chapter 2 with 17

Let the Bodies hit the Floor...Sasuke and Sakura's anyway...ah wait not now!

_Road outside of Hotsprings; Konohagakure No Sato_

Legends speak of a legendary RoadRunner, a great blue bird with the ability to cross great deserts faster than a starving Akamichi to a all you can eat buffet. Wherever this bird runs, great clouds of dust follow it. People have called it by many names _"Fasticus Preyicus" "Birdicus Swiftis" and "Runningus Fastus"_

But here, a larger dustcloud was forming behind something even faster than the legendary bird. This particular creature was larger than the RoadRunner, and had a different set of names. They've called him _"Toadicus Pervertius" "Sagius Kabukian" _and most appropriatly as of now _"Godfathericus Tickoffticus"_

In other words, it was Jiraiya of the Sannin, who was extremely pissed. Stopping for a breath next to the tree oddly planted near the hot springs, he was seething to himself.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE TWO BATS, THEY WILL REGRET ME HAVING TO DRINK ALL THAT COFFEE TO GET HERE SO QUICKLY..." he turned his head by instinct towards the hotsprings "No,must resist research. I must destroy the bats!" he huffed, before noticing a advertisement on the wall of the Hotsprings

"SENIOR CITIZEN 60% Off Hotsprings; TODAY!" Jiraiya was grinning evilly. Knowing the old cheapskates, they'd be in their, enjoying the hotsprings at such a discount. Perfect place to kill them. He knew quite well that behind the very same wall, were the womans hotsprings. Koharu would be in there.

Focusing, a blue sphere of rippling chakra in a spheretrical form appeared in his hand. He snarled.

"RASENGAN!" before destroying the wall. However, the sannin made a mistake...he forgot that the Hotsprings staff waited 24 hours to remove such ads.

Thus, it was not Koharu behind the wall. Instead, he had the misfortune to blow up the wall while several Kunoichi were enjoyign the hotsprings, Tsume Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, Anko Mitrashi, Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi, Yoshino Nara and the other wives of the old Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

Now, normally this would be considered "Research", however after realizing his mistake, he attempted to make a run for it, but he felt a bite to the leg, and fell outconcious. The furious Kunoichi, then rapidly dressed, before dragging the man away for torture...

Lets pity him...

_Hokage's office_

"Naruto-Kun, I understand that you three and Sasuke are naturally friction enducing, but please try to avoid fighting with him every chance you guys get. We don't want to do the council any favors" The Hokage commented.

"So we put him in ER again, and Sakura-Teme too, no big deal. They'll be out by the exams" Naruto shrugged. Fu sighed.

"You'd think a good punch like that would have kept her out of it for years. Guess some things just don't come true"

"Other than that, as you three are too well aware, Konoha is now in a state of great divide, and that divide hangs on you and Sasuke. They either love what you've done, or want you dead or exiled" of course they knew, they could count the places that would let them in on one hand; The Barb U Que Place, the Hotsprings, Ichiraku's, the local weapons outlet and some store that sold female things that Naruto didn't want to know about. Hence the reason they didn't have much of a diverse woredrobe.

"Because of that, many of our apartments are extremely hesitant to allow any Shinobi tenants in. Those with appartments already find themselves facing higher rates, something the damm civilian council has full control over" and trying to change that would destabalize the Shinobi supplies, allowing for Iruka's removal, the restriction of cheese and Naruto's banishment, to name a few.

"So what's this have to do with me? What, do I have to hug the teme or something" Fu and Haku laughed at Naruto's joke.

"That'll probably kill him!" Fu giggled.

"No, we aren't that desperate. However, there is something you can do for us. Being the owner of the former Uchiha district, which has been renovated by ANBU as the former owner didn't do an adequate job in keeping them habitable. For that reason, we need to use the area for temporay housing"

"The chunnin exams, right?" Haku asked. The Hokage nodded.

"Yes, the partakers arriving in Konoha over the next two weeks; hailing from Kumo, Iwa, Suna, Kusa, Ame, the new Oto, and Taki" Fu flinched, "Who have been told of our laws and the punishment for breaking it, will require housing. Their villages are paying for the expenses, of which a pay will be sent to your bank account"

"Oh, sure, that's great...we've been okay'd" the Sandiame smiled "I did it personally, and warned the Proctors about any possible civilian schemes. Well, you better get back to training" The hokage smiled as the trio left his office. Dropping his smile, he went back to the various laws in front of him.

"_Banning of any mention of the Flames of Youth_...tempting but no" he tossed the bill

"_Passing of legistlation limiting maximum amounts of courses at restaurant_..." tossed

"_Banning of Orange clothing_...are they that blunt" denied

"This one is actually somewhat realistic..._requiring history projects at Academy_" he put this one on the much lesser passed pile

"_Importing of foriegn bug death spray_...for the Aburame's sake" Denied as well

"_Voice ordinance request for Haruno household_...thank you Tsume-San" Passed, sadly they missed the fact that the Haruno were now Ninja, and with the Inuzuka in hearing distance...the pinkies are being fined

"_Deployment of ninja to spy on Danzo_...Only if I can deploy ninja to spy on you just the same" rewrote and sent back via ANBU, who handed him a newer one

"_Repairing damaged wall at Hotsprings_...wonder if we can keep it damaged...sadly" he passed this one, but asking the ANBU

"And when did this happen, and how?" The ANBU replied.

"It appears that Jiraiya-Sama has returned, and destroyed the wall, and is now recovering in the hospital from poison, attempted castration, blood loss, broken arms and legs, and mild psychological trauma" the Hokage stood up immediatly.

"My student has returned...cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day...this must be big!"

_Road towards Konoha; Fire Country_

The infamous Killer Bee, the hero of Kumogakure, found himself walking down a well trodden path, alongside several others. Two of them had oldy brown skin, an odity in most of the elemental nations but actually common north in Kumo. One had long red hair, and was a flatchested female. The other had platinum colored hair, and a lolly pop in his mouth.

The other two were fair skinned females, with rather large chests. One showed it off more presently than the other, and had short cropped blond hair. The other covered them with bindings under her purple jump suit, her hair a lighter blond than the other girls.

"Honestly, Yo, I don't understand why you got a come with us, Yugito-Chan. After all, when I go about, things don't always blow out!" he rapped. The dark skinned duo grinned.

"Nice one!" Killer Bee smiled.

"I know, after all I'm the Kumo Rap King! And it's not just because my Bro made it my thing!" The purple suit wearing female sighed.

"Like I want to be doing this, but someone has to keep you from doing something stupid, like always. That, and your rapping sucks" Killer Bee froze in place, his face paling. The dark skinned male began to panic.

"OH NO, KILLER BEE-SENSEI IS FROZEN! WHAT IF THOSE HARSH WORDS OF YOURS CAUSE HIM TO GET GRAY HAIR, AND THEN HE LOOSES HIS CONFINDENCE, AND THEN ALIENS ATTACK..."

"OMNOI, THAT'S A LITTLE OVER THE TOP!" The red head yelled. Yugito sighed.

"Whoever said that blonds were dumb, never met them" she commented with a smile to the only quiet student of Killer Bee. The large chested female rubbed her shoulders.

"I hear you Aunt Yugito, but sometimes they're cool" Killer bee, finally unfrozen, caught back up with them.

"So, whose going to make the grade! After all, the Chunnin all have it made" Yugito chuckled.

"Yes, all the fun, and no teaching too. Perhaps that was a decent rap for a change. But if you ask me, only my Niece is going to pass the cut" the two dark skinned Gennin wre fuming.

"WHAT THE...ARE YOU BEING RACIST..." Yugito sighed.

"No, honestly people are too quick to jump on that bandwagon these days. No, its just you two aren't mature enough, though then again your sensei isn't mature enough either...how the hell did you make Chunnin anway?" Killer Bee grinned.

"I blew up some Iwa nin...and then fought off a dozen Iwa chunnin with two hands tied behind my back, by them" Yugito shook her head. Sadly, that somehow seemd realastic.

"YOUR JUST AMAZING KILLER BEE SENSEI!" Killer Bee gave Omnoi a thumbs up.

"I KNOW RIGHT! ITS THE SONG OF THUNDER" The horror, just imagine if Guy and Killer Bee met...

_Konoha Streets_

Naruto, Fu and Haku strolled the streets, ignoring the hostile glares stemming from the civilians. Is it depressing when children are immune to that?

"I can't wait till I pass the gennin exams, first thing I'm going to do is get Sasuke to scrub the crap off all the roads in my district!" he chuckled evilly. Fu and Haku smiled.

"You haven't passed yet, Naruto-kun. It takes more than just brute strength to be a chunnin. That and we have to get to the finals first anyway, after the survival and written test" the two girls kept walking for 40 seconds before they caught notice of a frozen Naruto behind them.

"Written...test" Fu shivered.

"You know, I agree with Naruto-kun, that sounds nasty" Haku shrugged.

"All depends really, the written exams are designed to be tests of intelligence..."

"Ah man, I'm doomed" Naruto mumbled. Haku shook her head.

"There's more to it then that, and not just book smarts. Trust me, from what I heard from Zabuzza-Sama, this test isn't about intelligence, I mean that Mizuki-Teme and Ebisu man passed" Naruto blinked.

"Your right...thanks Haku-chan, I MIGHT JUST LIVE!" he smiled, before he tripped on a strange square shaped rock. The 'rock' then flipped off, revealing three little kids with goggles on their heads, led by a boy with brown hair and a giant blue scarf. The box rocketed down a nearby lane behind some fences

"Hey boss!" Naruto sighed.

"Hey Konohamaru...and company" Konohamaru grinned.

"Been a while, ain't it boss!"

"Wait, this is the Naruto-San you were talking about? Koharu-Baachan said he was the embodiment of evil" the red head asked. Fu chuckled.

"Sure, he's very evil, oh come on..." a loud shrieking was heard as the brown furred cat Tora, the bane of Genin, was chased by a scraggy looking dog who looked like a dirty tumbleweed with legs, the infamous Puffy-San.

"Let me put it this way, kid...that is more evil then Naruto-Kun!" She pointed down the alleyway, meaning to be pointing at either the diabolical cat or the ancient pomeranian.

But instead, she found herself pointing at a different cat, or should I say, some wierd teenager in a black cat like suit, with purple make up and a giant bundle on his back. Next to him was a dirty blond haired girl with pupilless teal eyes, with some large metal thing on her back, in a purple sweat shirt and black shorts.

Both had the Suna Hi ate.

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING EVIl, PUNK!" the suited boy yelled. Konohamura chuckled, before yelling.

"YOU, BECAUSE ONLY EVIL PEOPLE WEAR MAKEUP IF THEIR GUYS!" said boy's eye was twitching, while somewhere else, a pale man found himself insulted, and felt more desire to kill his sensei then normal.

"Sarutobi!"

Back to the present.

"IT'S NOT MAKE UP, ITS WARPAINT!" The girl chuckled.

"Come to think of it, I do have some nail gloss that shade" The boy turned his head rapidly.

"Not you too sis..." The girl eyed the group with curiosity.

"So, just some brats and a few Konoha gennin...not worth it" the girl turned around to leave, but the cat boy blocked her way.

"Not this time Temari, these punks have a lesson to learn...and Crow's going to teach..."

"Shut it, Kankuro. Your an embarrasment to our village..." a gravely voice said out of nowhere. The sand Genin flinched, Konohamaru and kid company shivered and Naruto, Fu and Haku stared up in interest.

Standing upside down below a nearby tree's branch, was a boy with red hair, a giant gourd on his back, with teal eyes sort of like the Temari girl, with black rings. In an emotionless tone, he said

"Or I'll have to kill you"

...


	20. The Reaper's Fight

Hey, should I post my challenge as a story like I've seen others do or something?

Faves rest at 247

Alerts are 215

Love all the reviews, now for the replyment

Rixell; Official list; Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Haku, Samui, Kurotsuchi, Fu, Tayuya, Isaribi...Kakashi's thirty, and for you I will add Roshi for this chapter, so keep your eye out for the 5th Kekkei Genkai today

Spiderfox; I loved that show as a kid, and yes it is fun to torture Jiraiya so realistically

Soulhope; To comment to Rixell, if you place Akatsuki in a town with 5, possibly 6 Jinchurki in the vacinity at once, its going to be a blood bath

Sixblades warrior; I am considering banning people who use the same review over and over again...don't make me do it

Daniel; I got the horror...idea from the story; New Chance. Oh, and expect some immense FLAMES OF YOUTH, during the chunnin exams, and no crippling Lee

VFSNAKE; It was that funny?

Miner; I've read enough of these fics to figure out some grounds for originality

Flameus; If I've noticed anything in highschool, is that people will naturally take anything you say negetivly

Samurai; Again, I've worked for Originality, so I know how to keep things flowing. Also take note I've how with Danzo on their side, the Civilian Council isn't able to force measures (Eg Banishing Naruto) by shere majority. For example, in the story Kitsune Kage, the Civilians were able to force Naruto's banishment with Danzo on their side, despite all the clans voting against it (Including Hiashi, the usual swing vote who brings Naruto's doom), but here, that can't happen, because Danzo's gone good...sort of.

Tobi; So, I appear to be funny

Mei is the most popular Kage at the summit as my poll has shown, followed by Gaara, Onoki, A (My fave), and Danzo, no one really likes

BY THE _POWER OF THE DRAGON FLAME_; I IGNITE THIS STORIES FLAMES OF YOUTH

_Konoha lane_

Fu, Naruto and Haku found themselves staring at this world class racoon eyed creep. What kind of guy would threaten his own teammates...decides Sasuke.

Who was this, the Suna version of Sasuke?

"G...Gaara" Kankuro gasped, sort of like a terrified mouse when a cat corned it. But this time, the cat was cornered, by some wierd Racoon man.

He glared at the trio of children "They are not worth proving my existance with..." he turned his gaze towards Team 11 "But, they are" his gourd began to vibrate, before he twitched.

"**DANGER, NO KILL, NO KILL**!"

"Yes mother" he muttered. He gazed at the trio "Mother says I can't kill you, yet. But when the time comes, you will prove my existance" the trio shivered as the boy body flickered away with sand instead of winds and leaves.

"**KILL LATER, ALONE**!"

"I hate the little punk" Kankuro grumbled. Temari frowned.

"Leave it Kankuro..." she seemed sad as she looked at the spot her brother had been just minutes ago. She didn't look back at the trio's of Konoha kids, but said.

"Well, see you at the exams..." this time, she seemed unnerved.

What sort of things would scare Gaara, her brother who held a Demon inside of him anyway?

_In a distant hillside; Land of Earth_

A panting man collapsed to the ground. His age may be great, but his hair was still a dark red, with no sign of graying. His chakra felt like it was running on empty, and that never happened with him, one of the few good things that came with being the Yonbi's Jinchurki.

The hill he'd been battling on was scorched, coating in cracked magma and burning trees. But somehow, both of his opponents managed to avoid being incinerated, you'd hope that those large black cloaks they wore'd be easy to catch fire with a few tons of lava.

One man had a scratched headband of Takigakure, and strange green eyes. He wore a body suit that covered his hair. The other was a silver haired man with a Yugakaure headbanded that was simillary crossed. Dangling on his neck was a emblem.

The Jahanist's emblem.

He'd met his kind before, they were a bunch of nuts who believed in pain and slaughter. But this guy was just, wrong, even for his kind. After all, someone who got his arm seered off by lava, laughing and then having the strange Taki guy repair the arm, couldn't be sain.

"Your more of a fucking challenge, you old coot, then we thought. The boss better be happy we've got you, you 4 tailed bastard" he said in a colorful scentence. The man growled.

"Don't count me out, yet. I am Roshi, the Jinchuriki of the Yonbi, the Four Tailed Monkey. I am the brother of Onoki of both scales, the Sandiame Tsuchikage!" he did a few rapid handsigns "LAVA RELEASE: LAVA GEYSER!" a gyser of lava burst out from below the Jahanist, setting him ablaze. The green eyed man sighed.

"You are a fucking fool, Hidan..WATER RELEASE: MIST CLINGER!" the moisture in the air started to condense around the inmolating man, clamping down on the fire, as the creep remained there, laughing as if getting boiled didn't bother him.

"YOU BASTARD! JAHAN WILL HAVE YOUR SOUL!" The green eyed man sighed.

"Hidan, can we just grab him and go" Hidan glared at the downed Jinchurki.

"NO KAKUZU, HE SHALL FUCKING SUFFER!" Hidan drew out a nasty looking scythe with three red blades, and jumped at the downed Jinchurki.

"Fool" Kakuzu shook his head. The fool was going to get his acting like that...and they needed the guy alive. Unlike some retards" he thought of his teamate as he said this "people usually don't survive a pierced heart, Jinchurki or no" but before he had a chance to stop him.

"WOOD RELEASE; POISON IVY SAP WALL!" a wall of poison ivy rose up from the ground, and trapped Hidan in the sap. He roared out.

"WHOSE THE FUCKING BASTARD..." via body flicker, the form of Taisune appeared He took notice of the utterly exhausted form of Roshi.

"Honestly, aren't you a little inconsiderate, attacking old people?" Taisune rose an eyebrow "Jinchuriki or not" Kakuzu gazed at the man.

"That man...you are Taisune Uzumaki" he took out a Bingo book, a rather recent one at that, and turned a few pages

"Taisune Uzumaki; Village unknown, Rank, approximately High A or S class. It appears that more than a few people have their eye on you; The Civilian Council of Konoha will pay big Ryo for your head, not to mention Pain-Sama" he grinned. "Looks like we get two big ones for 1 fight.." Taisune shook his head before doing the handsigns Boar, Dog, Bird, Dragon, Serpent and Monkey, before smashing his hands into the ground

"Sorry Kakuzu-Chan, I'm afraid I don't plan on killing you just yet...Mr. Soul Society reject here, however...SACRED SEALING ART: 9 SACRED FLAVORS; BATTLE ARENA SEALING!" out of nowhere, the ground began shaking, as 9 giant, ramen cups of all things, made of stone rose from the ground in a unified pattern, before a shimmering light formed in between them. A barrier seal, with Taisune, Roshi and Hidan inside it. Kakuzu sighed.

"Oh great, more waiting" he looked annoyed. Hidan glared at Taisune.

"YOU THINK THAT FUCKING RAMEN WILL HOLD ME! JASHIN WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!" Hidan broke free of the wall and lept at Taisune. He stood still until the last moment, before letting out

"WIND RELEASE; HURRICANE GUST!" a strong blast of wind struck Hidan, sending him into the air.

"BITCH!" he tossed his scythe straight at him

"Aura release; AURA WALL!" Taisune did a few handsigns before a wall of blue chakra rose up and blocked the attack of the scythe. Using a cable connected to his arm, Hidan scowled.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING PLAY WITH ME!" he flew at the chakra wall as his sycthe started to glow red

"WALL SEARER!" his blade activated one of its special gimmicks, slicing through the chakra wall using Hidan's chakra. He grinned as he stabbed Taisuen with his blade, before Taisune grinned.

"Kaboom...SCORCH RELEASE; SCORCH CLONE IMPLOSION!" the clone exploded in a burst of heat that resembled an atomic bomb explosion in minature.

"WATER RELEASE; BUBBLE BARRIER!" using bubbles, the real Taisune and the tired Roshi were sparred from the explosion. As the explosion cleared, one pissed Hidan found himself breathing in fury.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU NUKE ME!" Taisune sighed.

"And yet your still alive, perhaps the most dangerous of the non Pain members of Akatsuki proper for that reason alone. Thus, one of the reasons I must destroy you. Thread man, however can walk for now" Kakuzu scowled at his nickname.

"DIE!" Hidan laughed maniacly as he slammed his blade down towards Taisune, who barely dodged it. But with a grin, Hidan turned to mud!

"Mud clone!" Taisune said in shock. This guy actually could do something other than his stupid curse thing. It was then that he felt his arm get grazed. Taisune's eyes went wide, the scythe now had his blood!

"YOU WILL TASTE QUITE NICELY!" a Jahanist symbol appeared below Hidan, as he retracted his blade to him for the completion of his deadly technique. Taisune growled.

"SCORCH RELEASE: HEAT WAVE!" a wave of intense heat rolled out from Taisune, consuming the battlefield, and evaporating the blood from the blade. Hidan took a lick of the bare metal, and growled in fury.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU INTERUPT MY RITUAL!" Hidan lept at Taisune ready for another slice of blood. Dodging the attack again, Taisune did a quick handsign, as a Heat clone appeared next to him. The clone nodded and jumped away. With a few rapid handsigns, Taisune smirked.

"STORM RELEASE: BEAST WAVE PALM!" a Wave Palm, consisting of bustling lightning and clouds flew into Hidan, smashing him into a charred tree. Kakuzu rose an eyebrow.

"How does this guy have all those Kekkei Genkai? No wonder Pain-Sama was overwhealmed" and actively planning revenge. Hidan forced himself up, his cloak now in tatters.

"HOW LONG TILL YOU GET IT, RETARD, I CAN'T FUCKING DIE!" Taisune shrugged.

"Maybe not by nuclear explosions and battle, but maybe...WOOD RELEASE; BINDING APPLE BRANCES!" rising up from the ground were apple trees, that quickly bound Hidan's arms. Kakuzu growled.

"Wood release..."

"Now!" He jumped back. His heat clone was now behind Hidan.

"WELCOMING APPROACH; THOUSAND ARMED MURDUER!" behind heat clone Taisune formed a multi armed illusion...as hundreds of hands began buffeting into Hidan, causing him to scream in pain and swearing.

"I may be able to do that particular trick, but not to a point like a ninja monk. Still, it does a good job for this; APPLE SHURIKAN!" from the apple trees, apples rose and acted like projectiles, filling Hidan's mouth and stuffing his throat.

"But perhaps, you can die from lack of oxygen?" Hidan, now muffled by apples, tried to break free, his cries muffled. Taisune, panting, sat down. How much time did he have anyway? And why would he fight an immortal like he normally did?

"!" Hidan yowled, as a dark aura surrounded him. Kakuzu rose an eyebrow, this was about to get intersting...

"JAHANIST ULTIMATE MOVE; HUMANITY SLAUGHTER RAGE GOD!" Hidan rolled back his head as he entered his black skinned state, even though he lacked the blood to do so. His scythe fused with his left arm, as a new one grew to fuse with his right arm. Two bat like wings sprang out of his back, and fangs now hung from his mouth. Taisune gave him a disturbed look.

"That, is freaky"

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Hidan flew at Taisune, as the blades on his arms extended. Taisune did a few quick handsigns.

"STORM RELEASE; DUAL BLADE STRIKE; KATRINA AND ANDREW!" the two blades of storm formed in his hands, as Taisune lunged at Hidan's mutated form. With an evil laugh from said psycho, the two collided in a massive explosion, and only Hidan emerged out of the cloud. He laughed evily.

"I KILLED HIM, NOW FOR YOU!" he flew at Roshi's weakened form, as Kakuzu's eyes widened.

"YOU FOOL, WE NEED HIM ALIVE!" Hidan flew at Roshi with an evil laugh, before he stopped aburtly. Kakuzu's eyes widened.

Purple crystal had formed on the Akatsuki member's foot, and it was rising fast.

"Crystal Release; Crystal Pentagon Prisim!" Taisune said with a smirk. As the crystal rose, Hidan was wimpering.

"But, how in the name of Hell..."

"Call it a combination of Substitution, a Water Clone, and your own idiocy" Taisune said "But now, its over"! Hidan was now completely trapped by crystal. He turned his head towards the weakened Roshi.

"So, you want to kill the guy? I'm a little low on Chakra..." Roshi nodded.

"I wanted to do that; EARTH RELEASE: EARTH FIST!" Roshi smashed the crystal with a rock coated fist, cracking the gem, before it exploded, with the body inside it disintergrated Taisune smiled.

"Well then...goodbye" Taisune chuckled before he warped both of them away via body flicker. Kakuzu sighed.

This was going to be a long, long report

_Back in Konoha; Apartment in Uzumaki District_

"So, Temari-San, your saying that this team apparently was able to unsettle Gaara, a feat his own father can't even accomplish?" Baki, their half face covered sensei, questioned. His favorite student, the only one who wasn't messed up mentally, either by makeup or by a sealed demon, nodded.

"Yes Baki-Sensei, and apparently all three of them will be in the Chunnin exams" Baki looked thoughtful for a moment.

"This doesn't make any sense, Gaara has never shown fear since he snapped. But for a team of Gennin to do that..." his eyes snapped wide open.

"Temari-san, make sure Kankuro-san doesn't blow up the microwave again, and try to keep Gaara from going on a rampage. Lord Kazekage needs to here this...if my thoughts are correct"

"What do you mean?" Baki gave her a look.

"It could be possible, that one or more of that team, were just like your brother" Baki body flickered away. Temari's eyes went wide.

Jinchurki, here! That could destroy the invasion...but none of them could be Jinchurki, they seemed too nice, too loved, not insane like her brother...

Or, were they the norm...and Gaara was now the exception. Temari had memories of a nice Gaara, long ago. Did they make the monster she now saw in her brother? What kind of sister would do that

That night, Temari cried herself to sleep, and her dreams were tormented by crying young Gaara's.

"_WHY ONECHAN, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME_!"

OC techniques

Water Release; Mist Clinger

Rank; C

Description; A lost jutsu from ancient times that uses the water in the air to put out fires

Sacred Sealing Art; 9 Sacred Flavorts; Battle Arena Sealing

Rank; S

Description; A ancient and powerful Uzumaki sealing style involving ancient Ramen Cups, the ramen cups in this formation form a battlefield barrier

Aura Release; Aura Wall

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; A wall of chakra is formed to block attacks

Scorch Release; Heat Clone

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; A clone made of heat is formed to micick its creator

Scorch Release; Scorch Clone Implosion;

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; A Heat clone is imploded, blowing up the foe with heat

Storm Release; Beast Wave Palm

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; Storm version of Beast Wave Palm

Wood Release; Binding Apple Branches

Kekkei Genkai (C)

Description; Miniture apple trees form and bind the foe

JAHANIST ULTIMATE MOVE; HUMANITY SLAUGHTER RAGE GOD

Rank; S

Description; A power that activates all 8 Chakra gates and mutates the user into an "Ultimate foe", user dies at the end


	21. DataOmake 2 Love and Heat

The Omake/Information/Databook like chapter 2

Note, this is not an official chapter, so for that reason; I'm not doing the review count thing

**Naruto Uzumaki;**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4. 9 FT**

**Weight 88 Pounds**

**Naruto has completed 30 official missions; 26 D Rank, 3 B Rank, 1 A rank**

**Naruto's favorite food is Ramen**

**Naruto wishes to fight Taisune and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Jutsu;**

Shadow Clone

Sexy

Substitute

Henge

Water Release; Great Waterfall

Storm Release; Great Twister

Storm Release; Fire Storm

Lightning Release; Thunder Ball

Water Release; Water Ball

Summoning Jutsu; Ostrich

1000 years of death

Lightning Release; 1000 Years of Death

Aura Release; Aura sphere

Formation; Fu-ku-To (with Fu and Haku)

Storm Release; Water Spout

Lightning Release; Lightning Surge

Water Release; Water Fang Bullet

Scorch Release; Heat Wave

Fire Release; Fire Ball

Lightning Release; Lightning Dome

Fire Release; 1000 years of death

**Haku Momoichi;**

**Age; 15**

**Height; 5.1 FT**

**Weight; 90 Pounds**

**Cup size; B**

**Haku has completed 23 official missions; 19 D Rank, 3 B Rank, 1 A rank**

**Haku's favorite food is peaches**

**Haku wishes to fight anyone who Naruto's fighting **

**Jutsu;**

Ice Release; Demonic Ice Mirror

Ice Release; Ice Spike

Substitute

Henge

Water Release; Explosion

Water Clone

Ice Release; Protective Dome

Ice Release; Ice Manicles

Ice Release; Senbon Shower

Wind Release; Frosty Wind

Formation; Fu-ku-To (With Naruto and Fu)

Ice Release; Ball Implosion

Summoning Jutsu; Rabbit, Penguin

Silencing Jutsu

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4.8 FT**

**Weight; 83 Pounds**

**Cup size; D**

**Hinat has completed 14 official missions; 13 D Rank, 1 C Rank**

**Hinata's favorite food is Cinnamon Buns**

**Hinata wishes to fight her father and any girl who's trying to get Naruto**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Clone

Substitution

Gentle Fist

**Fu Takiboshi**

**Height; 5. 3 FT**

**Age; 14**

**Weight; 87 Pounds**

**Cup Size; C**

**Fu has completed 17 official missions; 15 D rank 2 B Rank**

**Fu's favorite food is Honey**

**Fu wishes to fight the people from her village aside for Shibuki**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Water Release; Water tornado

Tailed Beast Chakra arms

Shadow Shurikan Jutsu

Formation; Fu-ku-To (with Naruto and Haku)

Summoning Jutsu; Beetle

Earth Release; Earth style wall

Water Release; Water Wyvern Bullet

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Height; 5.4 FT**

**Age; 13**

**Weight; 95 pounds**

**Sasuke has completed 13 official missions; 12 D Rank, 1 B Rank**

**Sasuke's favorite food is anything with Tomatoes**

**Sasuke wishes to fight Itachi and Naruto**

**Jutsu**;

Henge

Clone

Substitution

Fire Release; Fire Snakes

Fire Release; Great Fireball Technique

Fire Release; Pheonix Sage Fire Technique

Fire Release; Dragon Flame

Water Release; Syrup Capture Field

Chidori

Fang Passing Fang

Shadow Possesion Jutsu

Genjutsu; Tree Binding Death

Earth Release; Rapid Rock scaling technique

Earth Release; Rock Shurikan

**Sakura Haruno**

**Height; 5.1 FT**

**Age; 13**

**Weight; 75 pounds**

**Cup size; N/A**

**Sakura has completed 13 official missions; 12 D Rank, 1 B Rank**

**Sakura's favorite food is anything Sasuke eats**

**Sakura wishes to fight Fu, Haku, Ino and Hinata**

**Jutsu;**

Clone Jutsu

Henge

Substituton

Screech Release; Deathening sound wave

**Tayuya Mafue**

**Age; 14**

**Weight; 81 Pounds**

**Cup Size; A**

**Tayuya has completed 41 official missions; 20 D rank 11 C Rank, 9 B Rank, 1 A Rank**

**Tayuya's favorite food are jalupeno peppers**

**Tayuya wishes to fight Orochimaru and the Sound Four**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Summoning Jutsu; Doki

Demon Flute Controlling Technique

Body Flicker Technique

**Isaribi Tsukumi**

**Age; 13**

**Weight; 79 Pounds**

**Cup Size; A**

**Isarbi isn't a Ninja, so she hasn't done any missions**

**Isaribi's favorite food is Crab**

**Isaribi isn't a ninja, so she doesn't want to fight anyone really**

_**Sorry, no one else for now...**_

This chapter's reviews, I'd like to see some of you come up with Storm, Scorch and Aura releases, with others acceptable, such as Wood, Ice and Crystal. Scorpionking already sent in two that will be used for Haku at some point; Ice Release Angel Armor and Ice Release Demon Armor

Now, for explaining why most of my fights are quote "Jutsu Spamming Matches". Both Naruto and Taisune, the main fighters, are primarily Jutsu Users. They can use Taijutsu, but not always. And how was the last one bad anyway? Hidan was using his scythe, only using two jutsu tops, and one Sycthe ability.

Current Council Seatings

**Elder Council (by first name)**

Homura

Koharu

Danzo

**Shinobi Council (By Clan)**

Haruno

Sarotobi

Hatake

Hyuga

Yamanaka

Akamichi

Nara

Aburame

Inuzuka

Kurama

**Civilian Council (by description)**

Ramen Cheif

Head of Housing

Orphanage head

Rich Businessman

Head of Agriculture

Head of Veterns affairs

Head of Public Maitenence

Head of Civilian Affairs

Tax Collector Chief

Head of Enviormental Agency

OMAKE

In the dark bowles of Konoha's underground, existed a great complex of tunnels. Here, lies the hidden ROOT legions, commanded by Danzo, the only non useless elder in Konoha.

Currently giving his report was Sai, his emergency plan. Should that Uchiha act against Konoha's interest, Sai was to destroy him, after obtaining DNA so he could breed Uchiha Root ninja.

He didn't have any female ROOT, because of their slower physical growth than his male ROOT. That, and the fact they wouldn't have the emotion to use their gender to their advantage, such as seduction. However, he did have some experimental test tube growers for children he had removed from one of Orochimaru's newer lairs in Konoha before he fled. He'd use them for the Uchiha breeding.

"Danzo-Sama, I have a question" Danzo glared down his ROOT

"What is it, and it better be worth it" Sai stared blankly up.

"It's just, I've noticed something from observing Naruto-San and his team. It appears that somehow, their emotions appear to be able to increase their power, but emotions are flaws? How is it this is happening?" Danzo stared into space as he contemplated the question.

"Root, it is true that emotions are flaws. One needs to control them, for anger will lead to recklessness, and fear will lead to failure. However, there is one emotion, that can be benificial. Love" Sai appeared confused

"What is, love?"

"Love is an emotion, that rises from great attatchment towards someone. They say that if you fight to protect something you love, that you'd be stronger. It leads a person to be willing to sacrifice it all, to see it unharmed. Its the ultimate power for both the offensive, and the defensive. You'd slaughter 100 Jonnin if that was what it took, just to protect what you love."

"However, to capture love, to harnass it, no one has ever been able to do just that. To even attempt it, one easily falls victim to imitations and worse emotions" he gave a thought towards the idiot fangirls that crowded their academy. "However, Naruto is, a special case. A Jinchuriki, easily the greatest weapon of a shinobi village, shunned by people, overriden by emotion, but still able to show emotion that reflects goodness, and not hate..."

"And in doing that, he appears to have 5 females interested in him emotionally, and physically" he had placed his Fu, the auburn Yamanaka, and Torune, a Aburame, on spying on the group, and found it intersting that the Jinchuriki had won the hearts of the Hyuga Hieress, the last Ice Release user, another Jinchuriki, a mutant and one of Orochimaru's elite, and this without even trying.

"Root, as I've told you, Naruto is the hier of both the Uzumaki and the Namikaze, a fact I know alone among my fellow, and much incompetent, council members. Should the Sandiame ever divulge it, and even if he never does, the boys accumalating Kekkei Genkai will cause it instead, he'd be placed into the CRA, and thus allowed to marry multiple females"

"This would place him as the potential sire of many powerful children. Within him is the Storm Release of Kumo, as well as the extinct Scorch of Suna and the ancient Aura Release that once existed in Taki, and the 5 most likely dams of said offspring possess the Byukugan, the nearly gone Ice Release of Kiri, a new aquatic Kekkei Genkai, and possibly the two most dangerous"

"Orochimaru's female minion, whose clan has a special way with demons, and the fellow Jinchurki"

"As you are aware, I once managed to obtain classified files from Kumo concerning Jinchuriki, revealing that Jinchuriki offspring are more powerful then regular shinobi offspring. They are naturally born with more chakra then most chunnin, and often have a mark that affiniates them to the beast inside their parent. Naruto's dam, Kushina Uzumaki, was the previous Fox Jinchurki, and thus he was born with his whisker marks, and his already formidable chakra reserves agumented with the Fox. You've already seen his potential as his chakra control increased"

"Now, imagine if he has a child from the Orochimaru minon, the enhanced chakra would be more controlled due to her blood, thus creating the anomaly of a high reserved child with powerful control of their chakra."

"And possibly even more worrisome, should be breed with another Jinchurki, the child may possibly naturally contain a new Bjuu. This is a possibility few villages ever tested, due to the normal reluctance of using females as Jinchuriki"

"Root, I assign you a mission, I need you to attempt to induce breeding between Naruto and any of the mentioned females. Others may work as well, but be advised to focus on one of the 5 with interest. This mission will be difficult, so you won't be killed should you fail...sadly this isn't like back in my day, when Kunoichi were for breeding, as early as possible, so he can't just take them legally. Stupid consent law"

_Mission attempt_

Sai was leaning against the door to the new Ichiraku's, a "Fox Breeding for Dummies" book in his hand. He pondered for a brief time.

"So, foxes breed when in heat? So, if I turn up the temperature, this should enduce a sexual reaciton" he smirked as he vanished. Meanwhile inside of Ichiraku's, Naruto, Haku, Fu and oddly Hinata, who had asked to come with them, were enjoying their ramen in peace. Also inside here were Temari and Gaara, along with several assorted Ame, Kusa, Konoha and Suna genin, with their sensei. Temari had insisted Gaara come with her as part of her "Gulity sister make up attempt". Kankuro had laughed when she told him of her plan, but said he had sent a warning to Suna's morgue.

"So Gaara, how's your ramen" Temari asked. Gaara didn't show any emotion, but said.

"It's better than anything in Suna, it makes me want to prove my existance" Temari's eye brow's shot up.

"...against whoever is keepin this delicacy from that place" Temari relaxed. Meanwhile, in Suna, the head of the Health Department, a conservative old man, suddenly shivered and had thoughts of retiring to the Land of the Moon.

Suddenly ,everyone except for the Suna nin, started to sweat real heavy. From the desert, they were used to the heat and took more to sweat Hinata started panting and turned red.

"Um, is Hinata-san..." Naruto asked concerned. Fu, whose sweat was starting to make her cotton top somewhat transparent, sighed.

"Hinata-San, your going to burn up with that jacket of yours up" Haku formed ice on her hand and placed it on her forehead.

"Though why its so hot, I don't know" Fu unzipped Hinata's coat, revealing her black training coat. Suddenly, all the males in the vincinity, with the exception of Gaara, found themselves staring at Hinata.

"Wow, she's hot"

"These Konoha woman are sexy"

"Wonder if she's single" Hinata eeped in nervousness. Naruto smiled, his eyes closed.

"Um, she's not..." Fu laughed.

"No, she has clothes on..." Naruto opened his eyes, and blushed red at the sight; Hinata was developed. He then noticed something on Fu, her sweat soaked cloths...and he wasn't the only one.

"Wow, that green haired chick ain't bad either"

"She's got smaller knockers, but that tan..."

"Hey babes, want to come to my place for the night?" Naruto suddenly felt protective, but why was that? Was it just the fact he didn't like people looking at his friends like that, or did he just want what he was seeing all to himself...

URG, Kakashi must have rubbed on him. Naruto shook his head to try to banish the perverted thoughts

"Um, maybe we should get out of her..." as soon as he said that, several males surrounded him and had him by the scruff of his cloths.

"So, you want all of that hotness to yourself? What's a shrimp like you got that we don't" Meanwhile, the Konoha gennin, who distrusted Naruto's group, decided to flirt with the only other nearby female.

"So, is it just hot in here, or is it just you" one more idiotic male said getting his face into Temari's. Somehow, this was bothering Gaara, and oddly Shukaku.

**"KILL THE PERVERT"**

The gourd on Gaara's back started to rattle, as sand started to slip out. The gennin saw this, and fled for his life. The Shukaku, however, wasn't done.

"**NOW KILL WHOEVER TURNED THE FUCKING HEAT UP**!" the sand slid under the door, and a scruffle was heard.

"NINJA ART; PAINT ARMY!" Sai yelled as the sand found itself being attacked by paint Swordsman, Archers and Calvary. Gaara stood up, confusing Temari.

He did several handsigns.

"Tailed Beast Art; Sand Barbarians!" the sand being attacked by the paint army found itself being attacked by a group of barbarians made of sand.

This great battle eventually destroyed large portions of the Civilian district, Ichiraku's being spared by Gaara's like of the place. Naruto and the girls ended up beating up a large army of perverts with various kick to the balls, before the three girls took him off to a pool to clean off the sweat, Hinata red like a beat the whole time.

And Temari found out her brother was a perfect repulsion for perverts. That of course turned sour when Kankuro told Gaara to keep any male away from his sister.

He found his makeup, oh excuse me, war paint, tainted with blueberries, which he is horribly alergic to. (Hey, I might just also do some Kankuro bashing)

OC techniques

Ninja Art; Pain Army

Rank; A

Description; A paint army of paint warriors is created to fight foes

Tailed Beast Art; Sand Barbarians

No Rank (A ish)

Description; A army of Barbarians is created out of Shukaku's sand


	22. The exams begin

Okay, time for an actual chapter

Fave level; 266

Alert Level; 227

The New C2; Naruto 24/7

Review Replyer

Rixell; That was a older idea of mine. Its a secret Uzumaki style of sealing, one of the reasons they are feared. Oh, and its like the Palms of the Hyuga, it only can get larger, but the larger the number of cups, the different effects that will result. And what do you mean he has Heat Wave Implosion, that is one of Taisune's tricks, and I never did an ice clone

Spiderfox; And that guy is annoying, and dangerous...sort of like what would happen if Barney had a Chainsaw, also I'll see if I can add that technqiue, and the option to give some more is still open

VFSNAKE; It was short?

Multiple People; I missspelled it, I'm human

Scorpionking; Thanks, and he'd get the toads, as soon as Jiraiya can find him, and get out of the hospital at the matter

Tbigzz; Well I'll try to work on that in this chapter

Salem; Taisune, while he's met Utakata, is not Utakata. Oh, and in case anyone appears to be thinking anything; he isn't Harashima, related to Guren or Darui, nor is he Yagura or Minato

Raw666; And she's going to try to make up for a good portion of the story

Tobi; Did you not catch all the slashing from Hidan's scythe. Also, you do realize that Taijutsu against that guy is asking for trouble; hence the reason they didn't use Rock Lee to fight the guy

K8Gun; I'll try

Oh, and Mei is stil winning, and I NEED A NEW BETA, SAGE HAS SENT IN A NOTE I SHOULD LOOK FOR A NEW ONE! REQUESTING AID

It's never too late; to start reading this story and reviewing

_Office of the TsuchiKage_

The short and cranky form of Onoki, the red nosed, balding Sandiame of Iwa, and the grandfather of one of the compeditors in the upcoming Chunnin exams, Kurotsuchi, sighed as he was reading a letter from his younger brother, Roshi. He put it down with a sigh.

When Mu, his Sensei from back in his youth, had declared him his successor as Tsuchikage at age 20, so he could pursue his rival, the Nindiame Mizukage's, demise, they were having a crisis. The Yonbi, the four tailed Monkey, attacked the village, and they had to seal it away.

And Roshi, the youngest of his six siblings as age 2, was sadly avaliable for sealing the damm thing inside of him. Despite his full attempt to protect his young brother, and his brother's skill, few could look past what was sealed inside of him. They couldn't look at the positives of it, like the Lava Release that he obtained and later was able to help tutor his grandaughter in the use of it from the ape, and his youthal appearence.

Hated by the majority of the village, no back pain...toss up.

Roshi had left the village to learn to control the power of the beast, though he was not labled a missing nin and would come to aid Iwa in times of need. In fact the man had assisted them in their war with Konoha and was the only Iwa nin to ever face the Yellow Flash, and live...

But still, the idiots that used, to be the civilian council treated him like the Yonbi reborn. Then, they had to drive one of his other Grandchildren, Han, the Jinchuriki of the Gobi, out of the village while he was away visiting his brother.

Of course, after a dust release; the council was dispanded, and Iwa found itself jumping up in the Best Shinobi Village listings, ad becoming the second of the 5 great shinobi villages to dispose of the civilian councils; Kumo was the first when the council tried to oppose A's brothers training, and Kiri would destroy the council once the shinobi won the power struggle, of which Onoki had no doubt.

However, in a swirl of wind, two figures appeared in his office; one who was cloaked in a brown cloak that obscured his appearence, the other was the exhausted form of Roshi, his brother...

"Roshi-Otuto...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU FIEND! FIRE RELEASE; DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" out of Onoki's mouth, a dragon made of flames roared and flew straight at Taisune.

"Water Release; Bubble Barrier!" a barrier of Bubble were blown out of Taisune's mouth, blocking the flames He then shook his head.

"Tsuchikage-Dono, explain why if I had decided to defeat your brother, why would I bring him to you instead of making sure he was dead?" Onoki glared at him.

"He's, right" Roshi breathed out. Onoki gave him a quick smile, before turning his attention back at Taisune.

"Then, why bring him back here...your not one of my Ninja. Any other ninja would of captured him and stole his, power..."

"The Yonbi, yes? Sealed via a three stalagmite crossing seal...eh adequate for someone not of my clan. I could've reversed it in a heartbeat" Onoki's eye was twitching.

"And of what clan are you then, that gives you the right to mock our best sealers?" Taisune was grinning, this could be seen as he had partially begun to remove his hood. As he had about half of his face revealed, Onoki and Roshi's jaws had hit the floor, and was going.

"H...hoowww...that's not...you can't Bee..."

"My clan, the Uzumaki, the greatest sealists of the Elemental Nations and beyond." he recovered his face "So, it appears my appearence, startles you both?"

"You...your supposed to be dead! We confirmed your death dozens of times" Taisune sighed.

"So is Uchiha Madara. However, I am the last, so don't get your old person diapers in a twist" Onoki snorted.

"I don't have anything like that...MADARA!" Taisune nodded.

"Yes, Madara, he's still alive, and he's after, special people..." he gazed at Roshi as he said this.

"Jinchurki..."

"Yes, them. Both Han and Roshi, are in grave danger. I know you can't do much for Han, but make sure at least Roshi is protected. His plans can't work, without all 9. Oh, and tell anyone I'm still alive, and I will destroy Iwa" Onoki laughed.

"That's a load of bull, even you couldn't destroy an entire village" Taisune chuckled.

"Your not truly sure of it, are you?" he vanished via a warp seal. Onoki collapsed into his chair.

"He's right...he probably could" he looked into the distance "Roshi-Otuto, welcome back by the way. Regain your strength, and I'll reinsate your Jonin rank, and afterwords, I need you to go and attempt to reason with Han. You've got a better chance then I do, at least"

_Konoha; Top of Hokage Monument_

Taisune reappeared on the Hokage monument, stairing into the sinking sun. Hearing something behind him, he turned to see Fluffy shaking her head. She glared at him.

"Why didn't you let me help you dear with the fucking vampire wannabe Akatsuki! You know quite well your much more powerful with my help!" Taisune continued to stare into the sun.

"It's quite simple, I didn't need your help. When I actually need it, I will take it" She was annoyed.

"You could have ripped the masked one apart if you let me help you, and that Path of Pain would be nothing but slag! But no..."

"Fluffy-Chan, shut up will you. What I do or don't do is my choice, not yours. But, you did as I asked, right?" she growled.

"Don't you call me that! And yes, I did, the little brat now has your scroll" He smiled.

"Good work" she smiled lustilly.

"The little kid's already a lady charmer...you don't think..."

"FLUFFY! NO COUGARING!"

"Well excuse me if I..."

"Fluffy, continue that train of thought, and I'm locking you up again" that shut her up, that guy locking her up didn't fufill any sort of sexual fantasy of hers, that just meant a cage, and endless boredom.

_The next Morning; Namikaze Residence_

With a yawn, Naruto opened his eyes, to find Fu and Haku in his bed again. Apparently, they like'd the new sleeping arangements, and secretly Naruto did to, but being decent he didn't try anything. When your bed was being shared by a girl with inhuman strength, and another who could make your balls implode, one didn't ask questions.

Blinking, he noticed something on his chest. It was a sealing scroll, and a heavy duty one at that. Moving his arm in a way that didn't wake Fu, who wasn't a morning person, he opened the scroll, to find it showed seals holding dozens of other scrolls. However, seperate seals obscured most of them, the seals he could open in the immediate future were the ones containing "Lightning" "Water" "Fire" "Aura" "Storm" "Scorch" and "Senjutsu" scrolls. Also there was seal for a scroll called "Chunnin Exams for Dummies". A name was signed in the corner

_Taisune Uzumaki, the wanderer, the remnant, the seal sage, the scroll master, the awesomely cool_

_Fluffy, the servant, the lusty bimbo, the terror, she who worships Icha Icha, she who should never read my description of her_

Naruto scowled, while this appeared to be a nice gift, this guy was annoying.

_Several Weeks later; Chunnin Exams_

After a couple of weeks of new arrivals and last minute training, where none of the Konoha Genin teams managed any missions (which oddly a certain feline was enjoying immensely), it was time for the infamous chunnin exams.

While Taisune's scroll greatly aided the training of Fu, Naruto and Haku, they didn't get any help from the ones who actually wanted to teach him. Kakashi had been in hiding, trying to avoid teaching the Uchiha, the brat and his council lackies had been trying to force the teaching of his deadliest techniques, including the Rasengan and Rakiri. The Sandiame had agreed to send him on a 6 month mission to Moon Country, and was glady using the time to avoid all duck haired emos, girls with voices the same tone as scratched chalkboards and strange pale robot children.

The other was Jiraiya, who was still recovering. Anko had poisoned the bafoon with a special poison that wrecked chakra flow, that flared up with perverted thoughts. Add that to the point that she had applied the "Konoha Kunoichi Swimsuit Calender" from years ago in his room with a permanent fixture seal, stuck on the Tsunade page..

The perveted man had no chance, he had to be kept out concious while they tried to find an antidote, while preventing the nurses from sabatouging it. Somehow he had most of Konoha's females wanting to kill him with his stunt.

Anyhow, currently the team felt confident the scroll had given them enough of an edge from the other teams. Currently, they were in the gathering room for the test takers, the first there. Simple reasoning really, they didn't want to give the council any way to hold them back in an 'accidental fashion'.

As they waited, they began to contemplate their stategies, Naruto and Haku especially. They were to try and keep their respective Kekkei Genkai obscured if possible, especially seeing as though Storm was a still alive Kekkei Genkai from Kumo, and Scorch was a recently extinct one from Suna, it would raise questions they litterally couldn't answer.

They noticed the first teams to enter the room; the solo team from Iwa, whose sole female, who had black hair, was watching Naruto with a look. He sighed, did she see his resemblence to the Flash or something?

Because that was all he needed, a team out for revenge for something he didn't do. Also in first was the solo team from Kumo, consisting of two dark skinned Gennin, Naruto had no idea someone's skin could come in that color naturally. Haku explained that was common in Kumo, and a pale skinned blond female with large breasts about the same size of Hinata's, just shown off more...something that annoyed Fu and Haku.

Not that he was looking, he didn't need his teammates "dealing with him" after all. It was then the third team arrived, and Fu cringed.

This team was from Taki, and leading the team was a greasy haired black haired male, followed by two other greasy brown haired males. He frowned, and said with loathing.

"Why, if it isn't the skeeter!" Naruto glared at them and growled, while Haku discreetly made Ice senbon.

"I'd be careful if I were you, this isn't Taki, there are somethings you shouldn't be saying" Haku smirked, after all, ANBU were in the area. He glared at her, he knew she was right.

"Bitches" he swore, before looking at Fu again.

"To you, that must be a compliment, after all, the only good bug, is a dead one!" the blond haired female with large breasts listened in on the conversation while her teammates honed their "Songs of Thunder" or something.

Was she the only member of their team who was sane? Nevermind, she turned her attention to the Konoha team. That girl, and the blond haired one, they reminded her of her sensei and aunt somehow...

It couldn't be, could it? Konoha didn't have any Jinchuriki? Did they?

No matter, she'd better keep an eye on them both.

Several other teams entered the room after this, including a team from Ame in strange straight jacket slash potato sack clothing, who saw Fu, soiled themselves, and fled for the hills. Fu managed a smile from that.

"Um, do we want to know?" Naruto asked her. Fu chuckled.

"Nope" the team with the creepy Racoon boy apperaed in the next wave, and vanished into the crowd, along with a team from Konoha with a strange boy in a green body suit with horribly clashing orange leg warmers. Oddyl, the boy appeared to be glaring at the Kumo team, and the dark skinned ones glared back. Samui and the boy's teammates looked at them in confusion.

"Karui, Omnoi ,what's with you guys?"

"Lee, dare I ask what your doing?" they continued to glare at one another.

"That boy, I sense something that rivals the song of thunder, I WILL THRASH HIM FOR KILLER BEE SENSEI!" the dark skinned female growled, as oddly rumbling lightning clouds and musical notes appeared behind them in a strange Ode to Joy like chorus accompaning it. The blond haired girl paled.

'Crap, its that Genjutsu again, why can't I dispell it!' she thought in despair

"Those two, I sense something strange in them, it reminds me of my flames of youth, but oddly it is not! It is a rival power! Guy-sensei will want me to defeat it for the glory of YOUTH" the wierd boy in the green suit oddly now had a sunset behind him, with thrashing green waves and fires in his eyes. His teammates flinched.

'Yet another reason I need therapy, that evil Genjutsu' his male teamate thought

'How does Lee do that' his female teamate cringed 'I thought he couldn't' the two auras collided, as the rest of the gennin started to shake in fear

"What is that, demonic power" the Iwa female shivered "Its worse than the Yellow Flash!"

**"KILL IT, KILL IT, EVIL, EVIL, IT BURNS!"**

**"ARGH, ITS NOT ENOUGH I'M SEALED IN A HUMAN, NOW THIS"**

**"THAT, HORROR, URG GIVE ME MADARA OVER THAT ANYDAY"**

"I suddenly no longer wish to prove my existance" Gaara shivered. Kankuro closed his eyes in horror

"Crap, that, horror that's being unleashed in here, might ruin the whole invasion!"

"GAH! Its worse than Math class!" Naruto groaned.

"Can I have the jerks back on my back?" Fu prayed "Anything but this!" the next arriving group of Ame and Taki gennin, alongside a Kusa team with a bespecled red headed female, fled for their lives from the technique

'And that's the first exam!' they all were thinking as they fled. However, the disturbance quicky dissipated, as the remaining teams began to gather, among them a trio of gennin with musical note marked Hi ate's.

"Sound Nin, just like Tayuya-san said" Naruto commented. Haku glared at him.

"Hey, I'm just saying, say you think any of them are Orochi..."

"No" Haku shook her head "But the Hokage is prepared, so lets just leave it at that" more gennin began to enter the room.

Among the last to enter were Naruto's fellow graduate team; first Team 8, with Hinata, the obscured Shino and the hairy Kiba, then Team 8, home of the lazy Shikumaru, the thin Ino and the, plumb Choji.

And last, was Team 7. Naruto and his team decided to observe the going ons for laughs

"So, the dobe and his bitches aren't anwhere to be seen? Too weak to enter, huh?" Sasuke grinned. Sakura nodded.

"They must have been too embarrased to show themselves around the dobe, and would rather be with you, Sasuke-Kun" Ino groaned, was she ever like that?

"Actually, I saw them in here when we came in" Shino commented. That shut them up.

"DOBE, GET OUT HERE NOW AND SHOW YOURSELVES TO YOUR BETTERS!" Hinata glared at him.

"So, he shouldn't show himself to you then?" Kiba laughed. Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut it kur..."

"Hey, you guys" a silver haired Konoha genin with large glasses commented. The group gave him a strange look. "Stop making such a commotion" only then did they notice everyone staring at them, and they all started to shiver nervously, aside for Sai, Sasuke and Shino anyway.

"Um, who are you?" Hinata asked nervously. He smiled.

"The name's Yakushi Kabuto, you must be the rookie Genin I heard about"

"Wait, how do you know that?" Ino demanded. He smirked.

"My Sensei works in Intelligence, I hear about a few things" the silver haired kid then entered a lecture about the exams, that Naruto had already read about in his books (And the readers don't want to hear again). Things got interesting again, however, when he showed off some orange cards.

"My cards here have info on virtually everyone here, so anyone you want to here about?" Sasuke answered.

"Several actually, Rock Lee, Gaara of the Desert, Myself for the heck of it, Naruto Uzumaki, Haku Momoichi, Fu Takiboshi..."

"And what about the ugly Iwa girl and the giant chested Kumo one!" Sakura added. Said girls twitched in annoyance, that voice really traveled.

"I AM NOT UGLY!" She roared, trying to get at the pink haired siren reject, her teammates restraining her. They wanted to pass, an incident like a pre exam mauling wouldn't help at all.

"Samui-San, shouldn't you..." the dark skinned male asked. The non Song of Thunder infected girl shook her head.

"It's cool, sometimes a little bit of fear helps"

"Hmmm, you actually know most of their names, not fun at all. But, for Cotton Candie's descriptions, I'd guess she'd be refering to Samui Ni and Kurotsuchi of both scales? Well then..." he drew out several cards and eyed them

"Here they are" he smiled as he layed them out.

"Rock Lee, student of Might Guy, teammate of Tenten and Neji Hyuga" Naruto rose an eyebrow up hearing this, Hinata flinched "Virtually all skill in Taijutsu, 20 D ranks and 11 C Ranks"

"Gaara of the Desert, Aka Gaara Subaku, Son of the Yondiame Kazekage, his teammates are his siblings Temari and Kankuro, mentored by Baki the Wind Sabre, skills unknown, 8 C ranks, and what the...a B rank, without a scratch?" The group, aside for Sasuke and Team 11, were alarmed.

"A B rank, and not a scratch on him!" Shikamaru gasped "This guy's going to be troublesome"

"Agreed, now for himself, Sasuke Uchiha, Teamate of Sakura whore...

"HARUNO" Ino laughed at the mispernounciation.

"My bad, and Sai, former teamate of Naruto Uzumaki and Haku Momoichi, mentored by the copy Nin, Hatake Kakashi 12 D ranks and a B rank, where unlike Gaara he was nearly killed" Sasuke and Sakura looked annoyed for some reason.

"Hey, we did a C rank too, that turned A..."

"Oh, that one, you guys were removed from it...and look at all these violations of conduct...my my your a naughty one" Kabuto teased "Skills are all around"

"Naruto Uzumaki; Former teamate of Gum Hair and Duck Head here...now teammate of Haku Momoichi and Fu Takiboshi, mostly self taught due to lack of sensei because of the elders" Hinata looked furious for a second, and the rest of the non bashed group looked disgusted "26 D Rank, 3 B rank, and 1 A rank..."

"Whoa, an A Rank! Your kidding..." Kiba said shocked. Naruto smirked, the pissed face on Sasuke was hilarious

"I'm not"

"That Dobe stole what should have been my mission...!"

"Anyway, uses both Tai and Ninjutsu, with a speciality in sneaking, skills in seals, and a master prankster...and almost inhuman chakra levels..." Samui was listening to this, and it only gave more credidance to her theory. Kurotsuchi groaned, he could be difficult to beat, if he was linked to the flash

"Fu Momoichi, former student of Momoichi Zabuuza, same team as above, 19 D rank, 3 B rank, and 1 A rank, mainly Ninjutsu, and shocking chakra control"

"Fu Takiboshi, Formerly of Taki, 15 D rank and 2 B rank, Mostly Taijutsu with Ninjutsu behind her, and slightly lesser chakra levels then Naruto...If these guy's don't make Chunin I'd be shocked" Sasuke and Sakura looked like they'd kill if they kept hearing more, and Hinata was smiling, Naruto was getting positive acknowledgement, aside from the jerk duo next ho her

"Samui Ni, student of Killer Bee, the Guardian of Kumogakure and brother of the Raikage" Hinata shivered "Teammate of Karui and Omnoi, 14 D rank, 15 C rank, and a B rank, and she didn't get horribly injured "Sasuke glared at him "Ninjutu user, and appears to have skills in Kenjutsu" Samui grinned, she'd be worried if he'd known any of her jutsu.

"And finally, Kurotsuchi of Both Scales; grandaughter of the Tsuchikage, don't know her teammates, 10 D rank, 15 C rank. Her skills are Ninjutsu and a bit of Taijutsu"

"The competion is going to be fierce today, huh maybe this won't be my lucky seventh time..." a huge burst of smoke then filled the room.

"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! THE EXAM HAS BEGUN!"


	23. Exams, bubbles and explosions

The story continues

Faves 277

Alerts 235

Review Reply

Kidimaru; Where, I didn't see it?

Spiderfox; Highly likely, however I doubt that people are going to go and look for them

Samurai; Thus why Karin and such fled (Oddly no one picked up on the Karin Cameo). I am glad that I was able to use the characters efficently and flesh them out

Rixell; Fluffy's idenity, as well as Taisune's, will be revealed in time. As for her getting into a fight, eh I'll think about it. And for her being beat up...I have a plan, though I must sadly say Uchiha is going to the finals

Dragon Knight; I grant thee permission, just make sure you show that I gave you the idea

Tobi; My bad; Inoshikacho are Team 10, Team Guy is 9

Makedi; Hey, if I do that I can't bash him

T-Bigzz; They don't really feel like the Aura Sphere and Aura Wall Jutsu I've shown already

Scorpion; Yes, I gave the official list a chapter or two ago

Let the Chapter Rock!

_Chunnin Exams; Konohagakure No Sato_

Out of the mist appeared a giant man dressed in black and a little legion of Chunnin with evil grins. However the hulking man hadn't a smile on his face.

"Greetings, Maggots. I am Morino Ibiki, your first exam proctor" he put his hands together and gave a grinch like smile "Follow me, and prepare...for your written exam"

"That man is creepy" Sakura grumbled. Ibiki heard this, and appeared behind her via a body flicker, and looked down at her with a evil grin.

"So, you think I'm creepy, sunburn? Well...glad I'm doing my job" he flickered back to his original position "Follow me, and any more comments will result in immediate termination" the group followed, because they had no idea if termination meant from the exams, or death.

The man led them into a rather normal classroom, and handed people numbers, designating where they'd be sitting. It ended up with Naruto sitting next to Hinata, to the shy girl's mixture of delight and nervousy, Haku was in the back on one corner, and Fu in the other corner. Then mister tall and dark began a speech about test rules, that the trio didn't bother listening to.

Zabuzza had explained that these tests were never for the grade, and didn't really effect your exams, unless you got kicked out. For that reason, Fu, Haku and Naruto just had to avoid looking like they were cheating, and they'd pass.

So, having a teammate trained by a sadist was useful, even if Haku was highly competent in torture as a result. Of course they still had to answer at least one question to make it look realistic, and since one of the questions asked about "how to form shadow clones" and "elemental release usage and how to determine ones affinities", they'd be pretty much set for the illusion they were taking the test.

They could instead focus on other, more benificial parts towards the exams. Fu had discreetly summoned small beetles with her summoning jutsu, and had a plan involving those Taki boys, Duck Boy, and the itch that cannot be scratched.

Haku was going to use this time to observe the actions of the teams that were the most likely and powerful rivals for them ; the Kumo, Iwa and Oto solo teams, the team with the green clad wierdo, and that Kabuto guy's team. Something about that guy just didn't feel right to her. Her training with Zabuzza was flairing up everytime she saw him.

While Naruto was commanding his shadow clones in both his and the Sandiame's plan. The Sandiame had decided putting the village on edge for the invasion would be the best possibility, so Naruto had his shadow clones henge into various genders and builds and pull off random acts of "sabotauge". Earlier incidents had included a rustle in the libray involving books on the 'History of Konoha Clans', blowing up minor explosives in the weapon shops that weren't Naruto friendly, leaving a few of them undamaged to hide any possible connection and pretending to map the wall layout of Konoha.

Today they were to 'discreetely' dig a hole underneath Konoha to connect into the sewers, that a unit of Chunnin would discover and the clones would pretend to be enemies commiting suicide by explosive tags to hide their identities. Hopefully, this would help the Sandiame prepare for the invasion in a manner that Oto spies wouldn't be able to detect, instead suspecting some other village was planning something instead...

_Woods outside stronghold of Tsugimito Clan;_

"Master Utakata!" A girl with dirty blond hair in form fitting pink yelped as a man in blue robes that showed his chest with brown hair was smashed into a tree by a white skeleton like tail. He hit the ground with a groan.

"Don't, call me that, Hotaru" he muttered, forcing himself up. Two wierdos in black cloaks, adorned with red clouds stood in their path, one was hunch backed and the other had blond hair in a ponytail.

"Give it up, Jinchuriki. We have a, need, for your services, and I don't like to keep people waiting" he said in a oddly robotic voice "be glad I didn't use poison on you" the blond chuckled.

"Sasori my man, you know quite well we can't do that, he wouldn't survive long enough to do his duty" he eyed the girl "However, she, is a work of art..."

"No she's not Diedara-Kun" the two then began to argue

"Sasori my man, how many times have I told you, that ART is an EXPLOSION" The girl eeped.

"No, art is something that lasts long after the maker; like the Hokage Monument of Konoha" Diedara shook his head.

"No, art has to be brief, but elegant. Volcanoes are art, beautiful reds crosscading a abyss of darkness..."

"Diedara-Kun, lets finish this later, we have a Jinchurki to capture" Diedara grinned.

"And a hot piece of art to collect as well" Hotaru eeped

"Leave Hotaru-Chan out of this" Utakata groaned as he forced himself back up, before collapsing back to the ground. Hotaru forced herself in between them.

"Try it, and I'll show you, art. WATER RELEASE: VIOLENT WATER WAVE!" a burst of water was blasted at the duo from Hotaru's mouth, the duo then sighed.

"Nice effort anyway, but none the less..." they avoided the jutsu and the non pointed end of Sasori' tail smashed into Hotaru, knocking her to the ground. He sighed.

"Grab them..."

"BEAST WAVE PALM!" a wave of wind chakra was blasted towards the duo, who avoided the attack. Taisune, standing on the branch of a overlooking tree, sighed.

"Strange, aren't you guys supposed to be waiting a little longer till you try and catch 'em all" he chuckled. Sasori didnt' get it, and Diedara suddenly had a urge to grab his DS (I do not like the game, but I saw on TV that Pokemon Black and White came out today, so why not joke on it)

"New orders from the boss, and I have no..." Diedara blinked "your that guy who fought the boss and killed Hidan-san" Taisune shrugged.

"Yep, that's me" Sasori glared at him, before he sent his tail flying at him, its tip glinting with purple poison. Taisune got stabbed, before he grinned.

"SCORCH RELEASE: HEAT CLONE IMPLOSION!" the Taisuen clone burst into flames, blasting Diedara and Sasori with heat. The flames also flew towards Hotaru and Utakata, who were watched over by the real Taisune.

"AURA RELEASE; AURA SHIELD!" a wall of blue chakra rose forth and protected the two downed water users. Diedara grinned, despite part of his hair smoking, and Sasori's cloak had burns in it, revealing a inhuman face, like a puppet.

"You know, this guy could be a fine artist" Diedara surmised. Sasori groaned.

"Oh shut up, this is already going to make us late enough..." he sent his tail flying at Taisune, who rolled out of the way to avoid the attack...

To find a clay squirel waiting for him.

"Ah nuts"

BOOM

The explosion sent Taisune flying into the air, his cloak on fire. Sasori chuckled.

"Actually, not bad Diedara" he sent his tail straight towards Taisune's heart, his eyes closed. It was at the last second that Taisune opened his eyes.

"STORM RELEASE; GREAT TWISTER!" a twister formed around him, not only clenching the flames on his cloak, but also blocking the tail. He flew straight at the duo, who avoided the attack again with great agility. A rut was dug as the storm collided into the ground, as Taisune burst out of the dissipating twister.

"Impressive, your definately smarter than the reaper nut, but perhaps not smart enough...Wind Release; Tempest Burst!" Taisune smashed the ground as a burst of powerful winds smashed into the area, knocking Diedara and Sasori into trees.

"Now to end it...Storm Release; Storm fist!" a swirling vortex of clouds formed around Taisune's fist, as he leapt at Diedara. Diedara looked terrified, before he smirked.

"Art, is an explosion!" Taisune groaned.

"Oh crap" Diedara, Sasori, Utakata and Hotaru exploded, engulfing the area in flames. From above on a clay bird, Diedara and Sasoir observed the situatio, with Hotaru and Utatka bound by the birds tail feathers and several claw millipedes.

"That should take care of the guy" Diedara grinned "No one can escape my masterpieces" Sasori stared into the flames.

"Don't be so sure" he commented. Diedara grinned.

"Lighten up would ya, he's cooked, toast, dead..."

"Then what is that chakra chain currently coiled around this bird?" Sasori commented. Diedara's eyes went wide, a chain of glowing blue chakra was hanging on from his bird's leg, and the chains were wrapped around Taisune's arm.

"Uzumaki hidden Technique; Chakra Chains. Not bad, is it boys, and impressive trick before. Didn't it see it coming, but do you know this trick? Its called... Water Release; Water Bullet!" a burst of water was blasted from Taisuen's mouth. Diedara responded with several clay dragonflies. The dragon flies impacted into the water, dissolving while negating the attack. Taisune used the distraction, however, to spin the chains like a swinging vine around the bird, and pushed him onto the bird's back via motion. Taisune grinned.

"I suggest handing over the girl and the Jinchurki" Sasori answered with a stab from his poison tipped tail, that Taisune avoided before giving Diedara a left hook. The blond avoided the punch, before he felt the elbow of said hook smash into his head, knocking him off the bird. Quickly forming another, he flew upwards back to the bird, as Taisune avoided a swarm of poison needles from Sasori.

"Storm Release; Blade of Katrina!" a blade of storms formed in his hand, that was quickly used to slice the tail of the bird off. Sasori groaned as he jumped off, while Taisune nabbed the forms of Utakta and Hotaru, as the bird blew up above them. Sasori landed on Diedara's new bird, as they glared at their falling forms.

Taisune grabbed a Kunai from his bag and wrapped a seal tag around it, before tossing it at the duo. Their bird easily avoided it, but then the seal activated by Taisuen's ram seal, warping the duo, somewhere

_That where_

Sasori and Diedara blinked, finding themselves in some relaxing hotsprings...however the were in the wrong gender's, and one ticked off blond with abnormally breasts and her flat chested black haired assistant were among them.

"PERVERT!" Diedara and Sasoir barely avoided death by hand of ticked off Sannin, though Sasori had to spend several weeks repairing his puppet.

_Back to the original where_

Of course, they still had the whole, falling to their death, issue, but Utakata had that covered. "Water Release; Floating Bubble Technique!" Utakta called out, as a bubble formed around the trio as they descended. Taisune sighed.

"So, you guys want to know who those clowns were?" one warning conversation like the one with Onoki and Roshi followed.

_Back in Konohagakure_

"And now, for the 10th and final question" Ibiki grinned evily at the dimminished group. He then entered a rant about how the question had more rules, and could leave one a gennin forever, and a whole lot of other nonsense. The wimps were quickly weeded out, and after about 5 minutes, Ibiki smiled.

"Then, I congradulate you all, on passing the First part of your exam" a lot of angry questioning from the non prepared people followed. Sakura whined about all the work she had to do, Sasuke lied and said he knew about it the whole time, and Lee proclaimed how the Flames of Youth led him through the exams.

This prompted an angry response from the duo who followed the "Song of Thunder", and their elements collided. This time, the gennin, chunnin and head Tobekstu Jonin shivered in fear.

"That, is so troublesome, it's a drag!"

"The bug must be doing it, only it's that evil!"

"My confort food is shivering!"

"It appears my bugs are suddenly shivering and having a die off"

"Hey, knock it off, Akamaru is wimpering...AKAMARU NOT ON MY HEAD!"

"Scary"

'I'm glad my Sharingan can't copy that'

'Find a happy place, find a happy place...dieting, fashion, Sasuke...um maybe not that'

'Master Danzo must get those Genjustu'

'Maybe I should get those two in I and T, they'd make a good pair of apprentices' Ibiki thought to himself.

"Sasuke-Kun, stop them!" Sasuke grinned.

"Well then, I'll be your guest, CHIDORI!" the assasination jutsu formed in Sasuke's hand as he charged at the Cloud Genin, before in mere seconds, a spinning purple blur burst through the window, tossed up a banner, and used a snake to stop Sasuke via constriction.

The banner announced 'The second proctor, the sexy and dangerous Mitrashi Anko' and said female grinned.

"So, whose ready for number 2!"

Original tricks of my stories

Wind Release; Tempest Burst

Rank; C

Description; A powerful burst of wind enters the area around

Storm Release; Storm Fist

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; a fist of congelled storms form in one's fist to punch someone


	24. The ice cold fear of the Forest of Death

This chapter comes to you in perfect HD, for Hyper Deus X machina, that's unpredictable, out of norm, right? Oh, 90,000 hits at last!

The Faves are at 290

The alerts are at 246

Review Reply

Praize Grrr; You had to do that on the Diedara chapter

Spider; You caught the clay dissolving in water right?

God of all; I intend to

VFSNAKE; and now for test 2

Samurai; She had arrived earlier...and Chan? Do you have a poison fetish?

Tobi; The second fight between The Flames of Youth and the Song of Thunder was filler and also to help introduce Anko in a new fashion. Don't worry, after the prelims the incidents should stop

Rixell; He had to be doing something against the upcoming invasion, and no, Taisune would rather have him guarding the "walking art", as in the clan who can explode like nuclear bombs, and by the way, I hope to pull out a few new Kekkei Genkai, including Wood, during the Chunnin exam phase

Daniel; Hey, I can't kill him yet

So far away...from owning Naruto. If I did...lets just say that it would resemble this fiction

_Testing Room_

The entire assortment of Genin were staring wide eyed at the nutty, hyperactive, sort of deranged female. While some of the males were staring at her in lust, due to her, strange fashion sense that more or less should be in a red light district, Sakura was glaring at her annoyed.

'Why does the screaming nutcase have bigger boobs than I do? I'm worth a hundred times more than that snake whore, mother said so. Urg, if she had blond hair or blue eyes, I'd wonder if she was Naruto's mother...' Anko meanwhile was grinning internally.

'The little ego duck got bit, check. Dramatic entrance, check. Ticked of Ibiki, check. But why am I getting sudden old vibes...'

"Okay twerps, if anyone just was thinking of me in a fashion that sounds like old, ancient, geezer, mother, or anything of that fashion, please say so" she demanded as she let Sasuke go from her snake's fangs. After all, better to draw out the torture.

To her grin, the duck emo's teammate whose hair resembled regurgitated cotton candy paled. She chuckled evily. Ibiki groaned, that chuckle always brought pain and agony.

"So it was you flesh hair, so, which of the above were you thinking of?" Sakura shook her head and refused to say anything. She chuckled.

"Odd, a team is refusing to listen to their proctor? Perhaps elimination is in their future..." Sakura gasped, she'd let her Sasuke down.

"Um, well, I sort of thought you were like, the Baka..."

"Specifics! 5...3..."

"Hey, actually count 4 would ya...Naruto-baka...and sort of wondered if you were...related..." Naruto shivered at the comment. Anko chuckled.

"That's a laugh, I'll let you live...but your team now has to go into the next challenge with a handicap, because of your little quirp! So, Training ground 44, 8:00, be late and I will show you my venomous snakes. Bring long term rations, ninja tools, antivenom, first aid gear, and a rubber duck" she body flickered away, leaving a lot of nervous chuckling.

"Damm you ugly pink girl" Sai muttered to himself

"Is that, psycho really like me?" Naruto asked Fu and Haku as they passed. They shrugged.

"Decides the psychoness...yes" Green Suit child was dragged out of the room by his teamates.

"Mark my words, the Flames of Youth will triumph over the Song of Thunder!"

"Just try me wierdo" the dark skinned female smirked.

"If somehow you are right, which I do not believe it will be, I will devour 100 packets of Guy-Sensei's super ninja cuisine at once!" his female teamate looked at him like he was crazy.

"Lee, they banned those things after the last time you did that...your appartment's bathroom was deemed condemmed!"

_The Next Day, training ground 44_

The gathered teams stared nervously into a locked off forest, filled with screeches, howls, moans, giant bugs and snakes, and the occasional tune of mariachi music for some reason. Anko grinned as she began to speak.

"Okay twerps, this here is my little stretch of Konoha, Training Ground 44, or as I like to call it, the Forest, of DEATH!" thunder roared from somewhere.

"Um, did anyone else here the thunder?" Shikarmu asked. Anko grinned.

"What thunder" Shikamaru shivered as more rumbled.

"What is she, a troublesome witch?"

"What's that...another team want's a handicap?" Shikimaru started waving his hands frantikly, as did Ino and Choiji.

"Um..no we're good" Anko chuckled.

"Sorry, you guys aren't chickening out of it now. But trust me, pass and I'll put in a good word for you, for overcoming adverse circumstances" Anyway, from each of the entrances to my little eden, you will all burst out and seek out one another in a 5 day battle for survival! By the end, you must get to my lovely adobe, the giant tower in the center, with both a heaven" in one hand now was a white scroll "and a earth scroll" a black one was in her other hand.

"Also, if any of you die, your entire team loses, just to let you know. In all, I'm playing host to 34 teams today, and only 16 pairs of scrolls are in play" Hinata rose her hand.

"Um, what happened to the other pair of them" Anko grinned.

"OH, team Pink and Duck, as well as Team lazy, are starting out without any scrolls" Sasuke and the others paled.

"Are you serious!" Anko frowned.

"Hey, either that or I'll poison you with a slow acting poison for the trip into the woods, your call, oh and would you all sign these consent forms" she drew a series of forms from her jacket "that way I can't be sued if you die"

_Mitrashi Tower_

"You know, taffy actually made a good point, Anko-san could be family of Naruto-Kun for all we know" Fluffy commented from one of the spare bedrooms while Taisune stared into the forest.

"For all we know, she probably could have adopted him if she was older or something, and probably would have pushed it. After all, she may just be more unfairly disliked than Naruto-kun is" Taisune frowned

"You know, she probably doesn't help image with the psycohness and the snakes. Talk about a giant banner saying 'Orochimaru -temetrained me'. I mean, Naruto-kun can't remove the fox whiskers from his cheeks, but at least he doesn't go around summoning foxes..."

"If there were any to summon"

"...or loving the number 9. Though, perhaps if one day they look past the fox, and treat Naruto with decency, perhaps they'd lay off her as well" Fluffy grinned.

"Or, we go with my plan" Taisune frowned.

"Your plans...aren't human nor humane. For example, you wanted to add that pheromone seal onto my masterpiece of a seal I placed on Naruto, which is perhaps the most complicated seal ever crafted, that took a year of planning" Fluffy sighed.

"But if he had that, he wouldnt' have any trouble getting ladies"

"Yes, but if he had that seal, even Koharu-teme would be trying to get laid by him, and the poor kid would be dying of a broken pelvis in weeks. However, lets lay off those thoughts, and turn our attention to this crucial moment. Should Orochimaru-teme succeed here and the curse seal appear...the Uchiha will have to be put down"

"However, because of us both being Uzumaki, and the clan compensation act, should I kill him, Naruto-kun will be legally bailed with my debt, and while not executed, he will see banishment in the future...so I'll have to act, indirectly"

"I could kill the brat" Fluffy grinned. Taisune sighed

"Actually, I was thinking, of someone else...with the most pathetic seal I've ever seen. Damm Yondiame Kazekage-Baka, your just moking sealists with what you did to your son"

_In the Forest, of Death (More thunder)_

Naruto, Fu and Haku dashed through the forest, a Heaven Scroll hidden in Fu's carrying bag on her back. As they continued to dash through the woods, they found a trap waiting for them, if you could call it that. Said trap was really poorly held together ninja wire and disguise worse than Konohamaru's. Haku sighed.

"Honestly, what idiots...WIND RELEASE; FROSTY WIND!" a blast of frozen wind was blown from Haku's mouth, easily blasting away the wire and blowing off the disguise...revealing a trio of male Konoha genin. They all had a set of expensive ninja wear and a air de arrogance around them.

One had armlets of out of print coins around his wrists, the second had earings made of silver that resembled sickles and the the leader had a leather jacket that had the insignia of Konohagakure Civilian Affairs office.

"Why, if it isn't Uzumaki and his bitch duo" the civilian affairs jacket guy smirked. Naruto rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"And who the hell are you three" they looked infuriated.

"Watch it worm, we're above you! My father is the head of civilians affiars" the coin guy chuckled.

"Pops is the richest businessman in Konoha" the sickle earing guy grinned.

"My father is the big H in the Agriculture department" they pointed their outdrawn fists at them.

"THEY ARE ON THE COUNCIL!" Fu sighed.

"We care about that, why?" they collapsed to the ground, before rising in fury.

"YOU IMPUDENT SWINE! WE ARE THE MOST POWERFUL GENIN HERE! DEMON SCUM LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN CARRY A KUNAI, so hand it over and I will only have you three written up for disorderly conduct" Naruto scoffed.

"Hell yeah you won't...LIGHTNING RELEASE THUNDER BALL!" a ball of static formed in Naruto's hand before he slugged it at the trio, who avoided it with a clumsy gait.

"How the hell did you guys become Ninja! I know academy students with more agility than you!" Naruto scoffed. Meanwhile in class, Konohamaru and his team sneezed.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK OUR POWER..." Coin guy yelled in fury "NINJA ART; COINS OF DEATH!" the coins on his arms suddenly flew out and started spinning like saw blades, flying straight at them.

"That is just pathetic!" the trio easily dodged the coins before getting behind the trio.

Fu poked her foe, the coin man, with minimal strength, to find the guy loosing balance and tripping. Laughing, Fu just shoved him off the tree. A loud crash signaled his fall to the ground.

"FIRE RELEASE; 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!" the jacket guy felt violated, and a burning feeling up his ass as he crashed to the ground with a smoking ass, and not in a good way, his designer briefs must have caught on fire, and his pants quickly caught ablaze as well.

The sickle guy was prepared though, and tried to give a sucker punch to Haku, who grabbed it with one hand, before kneeing him in the nuts and sending him flying to the ground, before grabbing his scroll.

Sadly, it was a heaven scroll, like their own

"Not even worth it" Fu shook her head sadly. Haku pocketed the scroll anyway.

"Well, better then leaving it here for someone to grab a freebee, or burning it and giving away our position. Well...let's try to find an actual team now, then"

_Mitrashi Tower_

Fluffy shivered as she stared into the woods. A vibe of evil, a vibe of snakes...Taisune gave her a look.

"You felt it to, didn't you..." he nodded.

"It is too late now, the Uchiha has a curse mark...too bad, now we have to kill him now"

"You mean, have Gaara do it"

"Yeah, pretty much"

_Back in the woods_

As Team 11 continued their jaunt through the woods, they heard a sound, a desperate screaming sound...the scream seemed female in origin

"So, someone else is having a little jaunt with doom it appears" Haku commented with a sigh. It was then puncuated with an evil laughter...

"Um, that doesn't sound..." the group nodded, as they leapt from tree to tree, drawing towards the center of the sound.

The sound was coming from a clearing, where the Kumo team lay, with the dark skinned members of the team out cold, and the blond haired girl with the large breasts being held against a tree by a large hulking man with orange hair, multiple ringed purple eyes in a black cloak decorated in red clouds.

"So, your the apprentice of the Hachibi, and the niece of the Nibi? Your be a valuabe, negociation tool..." he commented, before out of nowhere, he felt a Fire ball Jutsu strike his chest and send him flying into a nearby tree. Samui turned and saw the Konoha team.

"Hey oldie, somehow I doubt your a Genin!" Fu smirked "So why are you here" The man stared at them.

"So, its the Kyubbi and the Nanabi..." he commented. Samui's eyes went wide, her theories were right. "You just saved me from hunting you down, now I, the Naraka Path, will defeat you" the giant man charged at the trio, before Fu charged at him as well, as their hands gripped the other. They gritted against one another, with their strength equal, before he started to push her palms back as if to snap them.

"Hell this guy is something else..." Fu grunted "Well, seeing as she knows..." Fu's eyes flashed yellow as she entered her initial state, a red aura surrounding her briefly, before forcing him off. He grunted.

"Fire Release; Fire Fists of the warring god!" flames burst to life on his fists, before he used them to smash into Fu...before

"WATER RELEASE: WATER BALL!" a water ball sashed his fists, dousing their flames as Fu was smashed into the arms of Haku. She nodded.

"Naruto-Kun, I've got her...just deal with that ogre!" Naruto nodded.

"I hear ya...FIRE RRLEASE: WYVERN FLAME JUTSU!" a lesser fire dragon was blasted from Naruto's mouth into the behemoth, who used brute strength to break the flames before smashing down on Naruto, who grinned, before exploding into smoke.

"A shadow clone, and a genin did it as well...even as a Jinchuriki, that's amazing" Samui said astonished "This guy, he's cool"

"LIGHTNING STYLE; SHOCK PALM!" Naruto smashed into the behemoth, who was briefly covered in static, before he smashed the kid up the head, who exploded into smoke as well.

"Again, you twerp! I am a manifestation of god..."

"Um, nah...MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" thousands of Naruto's appeared around the Nakara Path, before they began pouding the giant. He tired to fight back, but every clone he smashed just was replaced.

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" the Path was smashed into the air via the combo attack, before about a thosuands clones formed above him.

"1000 NARUTO'S DRAMATIC SMASH!" The naruto's forced the Behemoth into the ground with massive force, rendering a hole deep into the moist earth, before water started pouring into the hole. He'd hit a underground spring.

"WATER RELEASE: WATER FANG BULLET!" drilling bullets of water rose from the water, before smashing into the path. Naruto landed on the ground, panting...before his shadow clones gasped and exploded. And rising up from the water, was a log.

Substitution...

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR DISRESPECTING GOD!" The Naraka path leapt from above, before smashing down towards Naruto with all his strength.

"LIGHTNING RELEASE; THUNDER DOME!" a dome of electricity formed around Naruto, as the path smashed down into it...and broke through it and pummeled Naruto. He collasped to the ground, blood trickling from him. Samui and Haku's eyes were wide.

"No, No, NO...WATER RELEASE; WATER BALL!"

"LIGHTNING RELEASE; SURGE OF LIGHNTING!" a water ball and a blast of lightning were sent at the Naraka path in revenge, who mearly blocked hme with his hands, and reflected them back into both of them, injuring both of them

"Pathetic, your not worse it...EARTH RELEASE: ROX FIST!" stones surrounded the pain's fists, before he leapt straight at Haku...

"DIE, GOD HAS NO USE FOR YOU!"

Meanwhile in the seal, the Ice Kanji had appeared...

Out of nowhere, a wall of ice rose up between her and the path. Both of them stared in shock.

"I, didn't..."

"Ice Release; Ice Barrier..." Naruto panted, glowing red due to his Kyubi chakra "YOU, WILL NOT, HURT MY FRIENDS!" Samui was wide eyed.

"How does he have that Kekkei Genkai? That's not Kyubbi's element" The path was thinking as she said this.

'Just like Taisune...my mere scouting mission has devolved'

Original Jutsu, and their description

Ninja Art; Coins of death

Rank; E

Description; Coins are used like shurikan to attack the foe, can't cause real harm

Fire Release; Fire Fists of the warring god

Rank; A

Description; One sets his fists on fire for Taijutus, the flames are incurable for normal Jinchurki healing

Fire Release; Wyvern Flame Jutsu

Rank; D

Description, lesser version of Dragon Flame

Lightning Release; Shock Palm

Rank; C

Description; A flat palm, ridden with electricty, is forced onto the opponent

Lightning Release; Surge of Lightning

Rank; C

Description; A blast of lightning is sent at the foe


	25. Anarchy and Theft

This Chapter comes in the heap of great rainfall around my house, and my driveway resembled a battlfield after Choji's death ball jutsu thing. I choose to blame Hanzo

The stories fave tanks level out at 308 fav gallons

And the Alert Tank has reached the 255 mark

(I need some other ideas for this...and for a poll)

Review Reply station (Pay with Credit Card before drawing gas...am I really doing a gas station gag here?)

Raw66; He has, well lets say, motivation this time...

DBtiger; They've never done one like Taisune before? I read a fic with a Uzumaki and faved it and C2'd it, but he had a Kitsune mode thing going on for himself instead of seal style fighting

Spiderfox; Not intentially

MastarBattaran; he has 4/9ths of Taisune's powers, he will gain Crystal, Wood and three still hidden tricks

Rixell; So, I did capture Anko pretty well, didn't I. I plan to explain why sending that path against Naruto, or any Jinchuriki really was asking for trouble. Oh, I plan to explain how Pain got in this chapter

Benikaze; She is

VFSNAKE; Si

Naruhina fan; Um, I don't like Elfin Lied

Insaniac; I CAN'T KILL HIM OFF, yet

Tobi; That is to be explained as well

Jmann; He still suffers from his flaws...most people consider replacing the Teme for a ice spike strike is dumb

Rain Rain, Go Away...now that you are stay away, my main road is busted

_Amegakure_

The Deva path, the most prized of all the six paths of pain used by Nagato, his representitive to Akatsuki meetings as the allias Pain, appeared to be brooding into the torrent of the outside rain into the industrial hidden village.

He felt another of the path's approach him, sharing their eyes, hair, wardrobe and love of body piercings, but with longer hair done in a pony tail. The Animal Path.

"I need you to summon forth Konan. I need her council" the path nodded, doing the handseals required.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" rising from the smoke resulting was the sole female of Akatsuki, a blue haired beauty with a cold face. Paper flowers adorned her hair as decorations. This was the paper angel of God, the S class Kunoichi Konan. She nodded, as if being suddenly summoned wasn't a big surprise.

"Yes, Nagato-Sama" he motioned for the Animal Path to leave. Once they were alone, she dropped her facade, and some concern entered her face.

"It happened again..."

"Yes, it happened again. The Naraka path was hijacked the same as this one was with that invasion of Taki, and been hijacked in authorizing the disasterous missions to capture the Yonbi and Rokubi Jinchuriki. It's taken weeks to sort that out diplomatically, and we've had to put Madara, in that idiotic Tobi posing onto Akatsuki proper until we can find a suitable replacement, and to add to the problem, it allowed the Nanabi Jinchuriki to end up in Konoha, with the Kyubbi no less. Capturing them both from that village is going to be problematic"

"But, who could have the power to take control of your technique like that? The only ones who know of this jutsu decides ourselves are Zetsu and Madara, and they have no reason to run amuck with your bodies"

"I think that's an easy question, Nagato, Konon, students of Jiraiya" a voice said. Alarmed, the duo turned and found themselves gazing at Taisune

"YOU!" the path yelled in fury. Taisune smiled.

"So, it appears I'm making myself known? Well then, let's cut the whole, enemy thing and the billion paper cut, path overload show, and get to why I am here, the fate of our clan, Nagato"

"I don't know how you got in here..."

"Oh, I stuck a warp seal onto Yahiko's body" Konan and the Path showed alarm as to how he knew whose body the path was "and I have information, on your little path problem?"

"Wait, are you...?" the path demanded. Taisune sighed.

"And I'd gain what, by messing with your bodies like that? Seeing as the Naraka is currently trying to destroy the last Uzumaki in Konoha, my plans to revive our clan are in risk of demise. However, I fear I know whose controlling them"

"Tell us, now!" Konan demanded. Taisune gazed at them both.

"The Uchiha who killed my wife, slaughtered my village, and my former best friend. I thought he was dead, but it appears otherwise"

"Wait, Madara-Sama would never..."

"Nagato, I never said, Madara, or Itachi, in the victim's list. Though like them both, he has no chance of reviving the Uchiha, thems the consequences of gaining the same immortality of Tobi's designation. Anyway, I can give you Anti Sharingan Seals for the paths, in exchange I need you to limit Akaksuki's actions to capture the Jinchuriki for another three years" Konan looked at Nagato with curiosity, said controller via his path sighed.

"Looks like peace will be delayed for longer...agreed. But, I sense you want something else" Taisune smiled.

"Your a Uzumaki, thus you have a natural disposition towards seals. Its only a back up plan should Konoha go awry, and I have to use my partners back up plan, but I'd hope to see the Uzumaki restart here in Ame...I'm sure a genetic transfer seal would be workable..." he rapidly returned home to avoid paper shurikan, from a blushing Konan.

"Konan, your face is all red, your not feeling ill are you?" it appears that idiocy towards females is a Uzumaki trait as well.

_Forest of Death_

The Naraka path glared down at Naruto, before charging at him and smashing down with his fists. Naruto jumped out of the way, before doing several rapid handsings.

"FIRE RELEASE: WYVERN FLAME JUTSU!" a dragon flame was blasted into the path, who forced the flames off him once again and smashed into Naruto, to find him nothing but a shadow clone.

"DAMM YOU UZUMAKI, I WILL GRIND YOU TO NOTHING"

"That's a little different then your earlier taunts, but ICE RELEASE; ICE MANICLES!" Naruto used ice release to form shackels around his foes legs, binding him.

"LET ME GO!"

"I don't think so, girls feel like helping me with this lump" they nodded.

"LIGHTNING RELEASE: SURGE OF LIGHTNING!"

"ICE RELEASE: ICE SPIKES!"

"AURA RELEASE: AURA SPHERE!" a blue sphere, lightning and ice spikes were sent into the path, who groaned in, well pain. Twitching like a malfunctioning machine, the path stumbled out of the smoke disheavled.

"I will DESTRoy you, IN the NAMe of LOrd UChiHA...UzuMAki ScuM" he said like a malfunctioning robot "EARTH RELEASE: ROCK FIST!" Rocks coated his fists once again as charged at Naruto.

"SCORCH RELEASE; Dehyrdration chop strike!" Naruto smashed into Path with a variety with strikes via Naruto's fists, as steam rose from each point. The path screamed in agony.

"DAmm YoU UzUmAkIIIII..." he got a Tanto to the chest thanks to Samui and fell, dead. Samui gave them a look.

"So, anyone want to tell me what all those Kekkei Genkai were about?"

_Hokage's Office_

"DAMM! I knew that Orochimaru would find a way in here, the snake...but that hulking mass of darkness" The Sandiame was fuming, and probably risking a heart attack, at the security he was getting from security cameras near the forest of death, where the figure had smashed a hole into the dangerous training area. He now had to add repairwork and possibly feral animal issues to his workload. "And I can't even track it..."

There was a rapid knocking at the door.

"Hokage-Sama!" the duo of Izumo and Kotesu burst in. He sighed.

"Yes...and may I ask what was so urgent you both had to damage my door, and give me, MORE PAPERWORK!" they were looking around nervously.

"We have reason to believe the Civilian and Elder Councils, aside for Teuchi and Danzo, and along with that howler bitch..." he gave the Hokage time to acuse them of disrespect, he just chuckled.

"Carry on..."

"Yes, well, we believe they are working against you..."

"Um, isn't that obvious Izumo-Kun, Kotesu-Kun?"

"True, but this is something else...FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!"

_Flashback_

The two hyperventilating Chunnin and the old Hokage found themselves like transparent ghosts, in the southern gate of the village in the cover of darkness.

"The southern gate, why were you hear anyway? You were assigned to the East" They smiled and rubbed their hands to the back of their heads.

"Well, you see, we were getting board, because nothing interesting ever happens at that gate, so we traded with the guards here...and tossed in a free Ramen coupon"

The Hokage sighed, before they saw something that made the old man angrier then a Akamichi at a 'one serving per person' eatery; the civilian council along with Homura, the elder banshee, and Koharu, were greeting a hulking man dressed in black robes, decorated with red clouds, with strange eyes sort of like Kurenai's.

They handed the man a large sum of Ryo, and whispered.

"Take out the Demon Brat, and his team"

_End Flashback_

The Hokage was fuming...how dare they! They were going on treason charges now.

"ANBU" several ANBU in the masks of a Feral cat, Snail, Duck, Domestic Cat, Tanuki, Tuna, Octopus and Leech appeared.

"BRING ME THE COUNCILS, NOW, DRAG THEM IF YOU HAVE TO, ASUMA-KUN, KAKASHI-KUN EXCLUDED...NOW!" the cats, Snail and Duck nodded, however the others drew their blades.

"WHAT IN ..."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid, your going to have to retire now, demon lover" Koharu grinned, as she and the rest of the conspirators surrounded the loyal Anbu, Kotesu, Izumo and the Hokage, aided by dozens of Civilian born Chunnin and even Tobeksu and Jonin level ninja.

"Traitors!" Izumo yelled. Homura spat at them.

"No, but you demon lovers are"

_In the Forest of Death_

Samui and the recovered Team 11 were in a conversation, concerning the Kekei Genkai. Samui nodded as the talks started to cool down.

"So, it appears this Taisune is up to something, decides restoring his clan via you. As I told you, he's met with Raikage-Sama, Killer Bee- Sensei and Yugito-Obasan, and likely he's met with other Kage and Jinchurik, or plans to. This guy appears to be from a group called Akatsuki, who he mentioend were after Jinchuriki...and somehow he has nine Kekkei Genkai, of which several are extinct. How is that possible?"

"Well, I heard rumors of a jutsu that allowed you to absorb Kekkei Genkai" Naruto commented. Samui shook her head.

"I heard about it to, but even a Jinchuriki couldn't do that, their body would still implode from the process of absorbing nine. Also, Aura Release became extinct 50 years ago, and that guy doesn't appear old enough to have been around to take the power" Naruto sighed.

"Wait, Taisune mentioned he was dying at one point, or said it to someone else who told me...I can't remember clearly. Maybe he's using seals to prolong his life?" Samui nodded.

"And then made a seal to transfer them to you without harm...it's plausible..."

"Sorry kiddos, but your wrong" Fluffy commented from the trees, before jumping down. Fu and Haku glared. That girl had larger breasts than even Hinata or Samui.

"And, you are?" Naruto asked. Fluffy giggled.

"I'm Tai-Kun's assistant, and no, I'm not his girlfriend, or something...damm wife mourner, I need a good lay..." Naruto edged away "But that's not why I'm here...first off, Taisune didn't even ask for his powers...I'll let you ponder that one, and two" she grabbed a earth scroll from her pocket and tossed it to Naruto.

"I think beating a path of a S class Shinobi, controlled or not, deserves a little praise..." Samui gave her a look.

"Um ,it would be cool if you had a heaven..."

"Nope" Fluffy giggled before body flickering away. The group sweatdropped.

"She's a pervert, like a dozen Kakashi-Sensei's rolled in a Icha Icha roll" Naruto said nausiously. Fu reached for her red container bag, and grabbed their extra Heaven Scroll. Samuil looked at them in amazement.

"And your just giving us it?" Fu smiled, as did Naruto and Haku.

"Call it thanks for your help with that orange creep, see you guys at the finish!" Naruto and group took off. Samui smiled as she watched them fly into the distance.

"Your cool, Naruto-Kun" she didn't quite catch her honorific in time.

ORIG jutsu

Scorch release; Dehydration chop strike

Kekkei Genkai (C)

Description; The foe is struck with heated hands that evaporate water from the body in question

Flashback NO Jutsu

Rank; E

Description; Basic jutsu for recalling memories


	26. Phantoms and the breaching Root

Time for another take off on Mysterious Power air (I NEED INTRO JOKE IDEAS! NOW I'M DOING PLANES!)

Flight Faves crosses 317 fave miles

Flight Alerts crosses 263 Alert miles...am I serious about this?

Flight C2 hasn't taken off since mile 21...urg

Review Replies

Blacksabre; The individual body is taken over and while the Uchiha is in control, the body takes a warped version of Pain's personality

DanielHimura; It's simple really, just give him more paperwork and take away his crystal ball so he can't check on the ladies...

Rixell; The Uchiha who ruined Taisune's life, is the true antagonist of the story. And Fluffy & Taisune aren't going to rescue the Hokage, taking help from a duo of ninja with no affinity to any village, and easily bingo book material, is easy justification for a coup.

Samurai; Naruto isn't fighting them right now...

Animelover; I don't have skill in that...I doubt I can write a scene without destroying this fic...though anyone willing to write one could see it appear in a Omake...but send it via message, not review, I think I can get the story removed if that happens

Soulhope; No Sasuke vs Naruto death matches...yet

Spiderfox; Prepare to read

_VFSNAKE_; I'll have to see via my writers flow if they live or not

Ragnell; CONGRADULATIONS...YOU HAVE GUESSED CORRECTLY, LAVA IS ONE OF THEM. GIVE THIS GUY AN A, A COOKIE AND A SPARKLY PONIE...if he's a she

Tobi; WEll we never saw much of her, she was either complaining about shoulder pains, or sealed by the gold and silver bros...

Evil Mouse; I have been trying to hunt down a beta to no avail. I spent months reading the fics to figure out a original plot to the story that is not so unorthadox no one reads it...and really, why is Hinata so hated? She's nearly as disliked as Sakura, and both of them are relatively good characters, Sakura in part 2 anyways...and lets put it this way, Fangirls are weak and cowardly, following any popular, strong boy. Hinata isn't weak or cowardly, standing up against Pain and Neji shows that, just nervous, and followed the relatevly weak Naruto who was about as popular as strep throat. Also, lets put it this way, from the various stories I've read and my view of the anime...she probably has the largest chest of the Konoha 11, the Chunnin exams, and don't forget anime tendency to fail to maintain breast size

I am currently conducting a poll on the most popular Akatsuki member, and its a tie between Konan, Nagato and Hidan as of now, though I got only one vote so far

BREAK THE SILENCE, on the new poll and the new chapter

_Forest of Death_

Naruto, Fu and Haku leapt from tree to tree, both scrolls now in hand thanks to Fluffy. And with the sun rising on the second day, they'd have three days to rest up for the exams. Life was sweat.

Then they spotted something red ahead of them.

"Wait, someones ahead" Haku commented. Fu passed her a curious look.

"Wait, is it blood, another team...that Green suit guy getting a new waredrobe?" Haku shook her head.

"No"

"Wait, is it Fluffy again" Naruto shivered

"Nope, not the obnoxius Cougar" as they got closer to the red thing, however, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hey, its Tayuya-Chan!" the Red head crossed her arms as they approached.

"Its about time I fucking tracked you guys down"

_Hokage's office_

The loyal ninja in the room entered defensive positions, as the rebeling Ninja surged towards them. The loyal ninja drew their various weapons, swords and one giant shell fish mace, but before they had a chance to attack, Koharu grinned, before yelled out.

"GENJUTSU; PARALYSIS!" the Ninja found themselves paralysized, and began to initiate the Genjutsu breaking techniques, but the rebellious ANBU added their own Genjustul Paralysis's in, trappin them in a multi layered Genjutsu. The only ones to escape it quick enough were Hiruzen and one of the cat masked ANBU.

"Give it up, Konoha can't survive with leadership like yours" Homura declared "Your standing in the way of our heroes training...and training the monster instead!" Hiruzen glared at him.

"Naruto-Kun's no monster, if anything its your Uchiha whose the monster! FIRE RELEASE..." Koharu grinned.

"Hiruzen...do that and our friends will cut their throats!" the bound ANBU and Chunnin found themselves with kunai against their throats. Hiruzen's eye went wide.

"Your too weak to see the truth, Ninja are tools meant to be used for the good of the village. This is why your an incompetent leader, you'd put Konoha in jeaprody just to save 1!" The Hokage then started to do something unexpected.

Laughing

"I'm sorry...that would touch my heart, if I was Hokage-Sama" Hiruzen grinned "WOOD RELEASE: MAPLE BINDING BRANCHES!" out of every part of Hiruzen's body, branches dotted in red leaves burst forth and restrained the rebelling ninja.

"Crap, that last ANBU, was that one" Homura groaned. They had to miss the wood release ANBU.

"ENMA-SAN, NOW!" The Hokage's former teamates paled, as a giant man like monkey with white hair and brown skin, in kung fu esch cloths rose up behind them.

"After all, I may not be able to hurt you, but you never said anything about him" Enma grinned.

"FINNALY, I CAN PULVERIZE THE WEAKLINGS!" the Monkey proceeded to smash the old bastards and disloyal ninja into the ground until the ANBU used Wood release to withstrain them. Meanwhile, Hiruzen was focusing his chakra.

"GENJUTSU; FIELD OF RELEASE!" a wave of chakra crashed across the battlefield, lifting the Genjutsu from his loyal Ninja.

"Thanks a mil Hokage-Sama!" Izumo grinned. His partner smiled

"Now to get those bastards..." The Hokage chuckled.

"Sadly, that's already been done" The Hokage smiled at the now restrained rebels. But then, a dark presence entered the room...

_Forest of Death_

"So, what's up Flatchest?" Fu asked. Tayuya was annoyed now.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT BUG!" The two had electricity going between their heads, literally. Haku and Naruto backed away slowly.

"FLATCHEST!"

"BUG!"

"FLATCHEST!"

"BUG!"

"Um, girls can you calm down?" they visibly relaxed their feud for now.

"Now, before Brocoli hair bitch here promptly interupted, I have something urgent to tell you...you know about my curse seal, right?" they nodded. Naruto smiled.

"Good news by the way, I'm just about to figure out a way to neutralize the seal's controlling effects. Just give me a month or so" Tayuya's eyes were tearing up in joy.

"Your not pullin my fucking leg, are you" she asked nervously. Naruto shook his head, before Tayuya jumped him.

"THANK YOU ,THANK YOU, THANK YOU" she kissed him again, causing both of his teamates to glare at her in fury, a fury shared by others...

_Land of the Moon_

Isaribi, currently surveying the bustling sea side beachs of the Land of the Moon, suddenly found herself infuriated at virtually nothing.

'I need to punch something' she commented to herself, before noting a guy with silver hair, reading a Icha Icha book. She twitched.

"Ah, he'll work" she crackled her knuckles, before with only the speed a orphan used to running could get, grabbed the book and tossed it into a nearby barbeque pit currently in use. Said pervertedness burst into flames.

"NO, NO, MY ICHA ICHA! MY PRECIOUS, ICHA...ICHA...I'M DYING!" said silver haired man collapsed to the ground, and began twitching as if having a seizure. Isaribi promptly kicked him in the shoulder

_Mitrashi Tower_

As team 8 arrived at the tower, the second team to arrive behind the Suna team, Hinata suddenly found herself infuriated for no reason at all.

"Hey, Hinata, you sound angry all the sudden...are you okay" she nodded.

"Oh, I'm fine..."

"Yeah, just fine...don't know why" Akamaru barked, and Kiba nervously flinched.

"I can't ask her that..." the puppy barked again.

"Okay okay...whatever you say buddy...but your paying for this if it goes arwy"

Nervously, he asked.

"Um, Hinata, its not...that time..." Hinata froze. Shino sighed.

"Kiba-san, your an idiot" Hinata started to turn her head around and glared at Kiba. He promptly fled in fear of his life. Hinata sighed.

"I needed that for some reason, SORRY KIBA!" Shino sighed, before muttering to himself

"Times like this, I'm glad that Aburame females don't have that condition. After all, laying eggs is so much cleaner"

_Forest of Death_

Samui suddenly felt ticked, for an unknown reason. Her teamates were still out concious from that path attack, so she was standing guard. Meanwhile, a civilian born team of Konoha nin viewed them from above.

"Those idiots are asleep, now's our chance..."

"And let's grab the girl with the big knockers, for our reward..." perverted giggling ensued, which Samui heard.

"Cool, some victims to let off this strange anger on" in the ensueing scrap, the team found themselves severly maimed, and castrated, and left naked hanging by their ankles.

_Back to Naruto_

Naruto was blushing, before he was grabbed by Fu, and kissed once again, now ticking off Haku and Tayuya.

"LAY OFF FLATCHEST, HE'S MINE!"

'Strange, spices and honey' Naruto thought. Tayuya sighed.

"Now, before we go and have a fucking orgy" severe blushing "I need to warn you guys. The teme's been around, and now the Uchiha has a curse mark...hopefully it'll kill him" Naruto prayed.

"If the curse mark takes Sasuke out, I'll give up Ramen...NO DID I JUST SAY THAT!" Naruto began hyperventilating. Tayuya shook her head.

"Moron...he's still alive, you should have seen it, he smashed the Genin the Teme sent like it was nothing. The big issue, is that someone else attacked him...and this person had the Sharingan!" The trio stared at him in shock.

"WHAT!" Tayuya looked around nervously.

"The Teme expects me soon, so I've got to get going. Also, get to the tower, immediatly! The Uchiha had a rant about ripping you apart, Naruto-Kun, and if he has control of the curse mark...lets just say, he probably could"

_In the Hokage's office_

The loyalists forces of the Hokage stared down their new foe, a mysterious fellow who was wearing a black cloak, obscuring his appearnece, sort of like Taisune. However, unlike Taisune, he wasn't solid, his form shimmering like an illusion.

"Who the hell are you" Izumo demanded. The form stared at them, as Sharingan formed in his eyes, before morphing into Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan briefly before returning to their regular form. The eyes, however ,didn't resemble Madara's that Hiruzen had fuzzy memories of.

"Itachi..." The Wood ANBU said in surprise. The form shook his head, before a slightly maniatic tone was loosed.

"SO...you managed to defeat the Idiots...so what! I will destory Konoha, oh yes I will!" he evily laughed. This guy couldn't be healthy mentally.

"Identify yourself, Uchiha!"

"NO!" the loyalist forces attacked, as did Emna. Hiruzen was alarmed.

"No, wait!" they attacked the form.

"WATER RELEASE: SYRUP CAPTURE FIELD!" a burst of water flew at the floor at his feet, but when it came onto his feet, it failed to do anything. With a flash of his sharingan, black flames burned away the wood release restraints, freeing the rebels.

"RUN you FOOLS!" he ordered the rebels, who nodded vigorously before retreating.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Emna leapt at the figure, and passed through him.

"WOOD RELEASE..." The ANBU began, before black flames flared up on the man, burning him, before dissipating. The figure sighed.

"Damm, I'm still not fully revived...INFERNAL SLOW JUTSU! No matter...you will die, Senju PUPPETS!" The Uchiha vanished, leaving a stunned group, who glared.

"This is all we need, rebellion and two nutcases trying to destroy Konoha" The Hokage sighed "ANBU, Gather all other active ANBU, and root out the traitors in yoru ranks. Izumo, Kotesu, gather all ninja not in the exam process and sweep the town, we need to..." his eyes went wide.

"Hokage-Sama" Kotesu asked nervously. He blinked, before snarling.

"DAMM, there's a barrier in place" he tossed a shurikan at the doorway, that was reflected off by an unseen force. The Wood ANBU did a quick examination, before reporting in.

"Appears to be temporary, should only last an hour..."

"Just enough time for the traitors to flee Konoha" Kotesu commented, viewing outside the window as all the conspirators, and the more, unfair Civilians, as well as the elder strawberry screechcake, were fleeing the village.

"DAMM, if we send ANBU after them, we're just asking for Orochimaru to move in earlier, and that must be 25 % of all our shinobi fleeing with them...this is a disaster" he sighed in defeat. Before he blinked in surprise, before muttering.

"So I was right, he didn't dispand it. Don't know if I should punish him, or reward him. Guess our shinobi problem is fixed"

_Down below_

The fleeing group were just about to breech the north gate, when Danzo hobbled out in their path. He glared at them.

"Move out the way, Danzo-San. This village is dead to us, its contanimated with demon filth" The actually skilled elder shook his head.

"I'm afraid, I can't do that. You've let your emotions run wild, and now you've attempted to destroy the order. Your kind is only asking for the destruction of Konoha for your own selfish gains. I'm afraid, I must stop you now" The ninja laughed at him.

"Shut it you geezer, your just one crippled man, how can you handle all of us" He grinned uncharecteristically.

"Because, I'm not alone, ROOT!" surrounding the group were 28 black clothed ANBU ninja with blank masks, tanto's adorning their backs. Kotesu and Homura had agaped mouths.

"You, traitor...you were supposed to dispand" He stared at them.

"Your rebelling, attempting a coup, and when our village is filled with foerign ninja, your traitors and disgraces of the highest caliber. Because of that, you shall die now" The group laughed.

"So what, we outnumber them, they'll won't last a minute"

They in fact didn't last a minute...with no casulaties Root and Danzo single handidly wiped out the conspirators

_Meanwhile in the Root Underground_

Taisune was in the secret archives of the Root, looking over the classified documents. The security seals were far too easy to dismantle for a seal master like himself, Danzo had the talent but lacked the originality and finess for the job, the security seals were meant for Chunnin level chakra, not Kage level.

"You know that they don't have her, right?" Fluffy commented with a sigh. Just because of a few things he had seen in the past, Taisune apparently had a hunch that Danzo may have Kushina Uzumaki captive...which was proving ungrounded.

"Hey, you were there when you saw...that. I had to be sure that wasn't true, Danzo may be the most benevolent of the Elder Council, sad as that is, I can't help but check it out. Danzo still likes in the dark operations, it seemed remotely likely. And we all know how remote thoughts are often true"

"Is it wise to leave the Root nuts running around, cruelty to humans issues aside, who knows what they've done for 'the good of Konoha', like the death of the anti ninja uncle of the Firelord, who had pose to take the throne some time ago" Taisune sighed.

"Danzo has a purpose to stay alive, and besides, behind his flaws is just a man with the utmost loyalty to Konohagakure no Sato. I admire that in any Shinobi, no matter how twisted..." his eyes widened. Fluffy's hair bristled as her eyes shot wide as well.

"NO, he's here...that only confirms my fears" Taisune shivered. Fluffy gripped her fists.

"And if he's here, his bitch can't be far behind. If those two unite again, its not going to be pretty..."

"As in, death, doom, destruction..."

"Yep, the whole package. So, it looks like we found where the screw in our plans came from"

Orig Techs

Wood Release; Maple Binding Branches

Kekkei Genkai (B)

The basics; From a wood clones body, hundreds of Maple branches fly out to restrain foes

Genjutsu; Field of Release

Rank; A

The Basics; The user uses ones chakra to release a large group from Genjutsus

*Note, due to their bug affinity, the Aburame clan appear to lay eggs. Don't know where that came from, but has anyone seen any female Aburame...no.


	27. The lost memories, the perverted Hyuga

Time for the next instalment...pay up or I will forclose you...I need gag ideas...I don't do evil banker well

Your Fave account stands at 327 dollars

Your Alert account stands at 269 dollars

Review Reply

Spiderfox; Hey, I wanted to make sure I didn't abandon her, and it was fun to write

Gameroy; You sure the Aburame was female?

Blazestriker; It was a joke, hey I was originally angling towards there only being male Aburmae and they laid eggs in successive cloning...I like this theory better

Hektols; Let me put it this way, Naruto's no prodigy. Oh, and huge fan of you work Hektols, if you haven't, read his New Chance story!

Rixell Strife; He is the Uchiha, the true antagonist of this story, your see it slowly pick up in that regard soon. Danzo's goodness is a nice change of pace...Oh, and Kurotsuchi will not be fighting Sasuke...another girl will however

VFSNAKE; Love does cross distance afterall, faster than a jet engine or Naruto to a all you can eat Ramen buffet

Raw666; She still lives, and will continue to for the time being, but she has no more "Power"

Samurai; Also helps I can't really write scenes like that. Kushina is, and shall remain, dead. And in my view, the best Harem stories are of those who don't start out wanting them, but just end up having a devoted group, thus the reason that Rosario Vampire and Sekirei are mentioned here. I'll have to try to see if that can be arranged...without ticking off the others

Bloody Brandy; She's dead, her mother, not left behind...

Mouse; Well, let me put this way, she's not going to be weak here in this story

Muffin; Okay, here's the story premise. Taisune Uzumaki, a mysterious remnant of the Uzumaki clan with 9 Kekkei Genkai, obtained against his will at some point and the transfer slowly killing him, used a powerful seal to add the Kekkei Genkai to Naruto's DNA, without the whole death thing. The thing is, they only activate in life and death situations when the Kyubbi chakra is flowing. With the Kekkei Genkai and the natures they give him as a result, Naruto's skills begin to grow, and ends up with Fu and Haku as teammates when Team 7 breaks down. The harem thing comes in when Naruto ends up unwittingly capturing the love of several girls by his whole, good guy, protect them thing. So far, Haku, Fu, Hinata, Tayuya, Isaribi and Samui are after him.

Meanwhile, Taisune is aiding him from the shadows by ensuring he obtains certain missions and powers, causing Jiraiya to return to Konoha, and fighting the oddly active Akatsuki. While in the backgrounds, a mysterious Uchiha from Taisune's past is manipulating the scenes...

Currently, we are in the Chunnin exam arc, before the Preliminaries

Deadkid; Hey, I'm working to fight off OOC ness, he's better in battle, but he's clueless about girls, as are all males really

Taeniaea; One of them, either Sasuke or Sakura, will be redeemed at the end of the story, one way or another

Nagato is the most popular Akatsuki at the moment, with Konan taking second and Itachi third. Even Sasuke got a vote

Remember my Name...just because. Oh, and I've decided to take the ideas of Naru Hina fan, an annonymous fan into a dream sequence in the end of the chapter, as well as a older review from the past involving a older harem member and children

_Mitrashi Tower_

Team 11 entered the tower without a hitch, the third team to arrive so far. Hinata's team and the Suna team of horror were also here. They had three days of nothingness to kill...not that they wanted to give racoon eyes any ideas.

"So, wonder whose going to make the cut" Naruto commented at a table game of cards with Kiba, Haku, Fu, Hinata and Shino at around noon. "Decides us and Suna?"

"That Kumo team, probably" Fu shrugged "we saw them get their second scoll" ommiting the fluffy, kekkei genkai, path of pain thing for now. Hinata gulped.

"Um, Kumo team..." Shino said in his monotone voice.

"Don't worry Hinata-san, they wouldn't try something in broad daylight...especially now that they've arrived in the tower" They eyed him bizarey.

"Um, how do you know that" Shino adjusted his glasses.

"An Aburame always knows whats occuring at any moment of time in his vicinity" aka, his bugs, not that he wanted to give any advantage to Team 11.

"Oh...well the team with Neji-san probably...will get here...too" Kiba scoffed.

"The team with mega brows? Your pulling my leg Hinata-San" she shook her head.

"No, Neji-san's good...really good"

"A worthy rival then" Shino mused.

"I don't know myself...hate to see Ducky and company here, and Shikimaru-San's team are under a handicap. Doesn't really matter, after all the less competition, the better" Naruto smirked.

_Hokage's office_

"So, Danzo-San...while you broke my direct orders and failed to dispand your ROOT organization, if it wasn't for you, we'd most likely be facing a unpararelled crisis, easily worse than the Kyubbi. For that, and the coup, I've had to make several changes" The Hokage mused to the gathered group of Danzo, Teuchi and the Shinobi council.

"Effective today, the Elder and Civilian councils are no more. Also, once the Chunnin Exams are over, we will do a full sweep of all civilians, to ensure we dont' have any more hidden agents in the midst. That, Danzo, I will leave to your ROOT agents, however after that, they will be placed into regular ANBU ranks, with me as the final head, but your still send them on approved missions" Danzo nodded, this was acceptable. "And no new recruits" still somewhat acceptable.

"However, even with the ROOT ninja now in our ranks, we will still be down dozens of ninja. Skill can't make up for such a drop, and there's that whole, invasion warning Naruto-san and his team brought back from the disillusioned Sound Nin in the land of waves" Shikaku commented. "We'd better hope for a good show from our Genin this year" the parents nodded their heads in agreement. "Danzo, I need your assesment on our Genin currently participating...you have an eye for the traits of ninja, and your less likely to side with one just because of affection for them" Danzo nodded.

"It can be done, Hokage-Sama. My ROOT, Sai, who is already serving in Sasuke's team, is a well qualified Ninja, easily Chunnin or Tobekstu, however I've ordered him to downplay his abilities to hide who he is, now no longer required, as well as existing on team 7" Danzo commented, using Team 7 like a curse "Should he pass to the next round, I will inform him to show his full powers"

"And that explains where all our decent ninja are going" Hiruzen sighed

"As to the others, I have confidence that should they get to the finals, Nara Shikimaru" Shikaku smiled "Aburame Shino" Shibi gazed at him "Hyuga Neji" Hiashi nodded "and Momoichi Fu and Uzumaki Naruto" Hiruzen smiled "Will make Chunnin. I have mixed opinions on Tenten..."

"She's the orphan Kunoichi, the only passing one from her year?" Tsume asked. Danzo nodded.

"IF I recruited female ROOT, I might have made a grab at her...that came out wrong, my bad, I don't usually talk to females...moving on... Takiboshi Fu "Hiruzen nodded ", Yamanaka Ino" Inochi smiled "and Hyuga Hinata" Hiashi looked surprised at this. "My belief is that Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Akamichi Choji, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke lack what it takes to be chunnin. Our young Inuzuka lacks the maturity" Tsume sighed "Choji is a little too weak" Chouza shrugged, Danzo's weak was his view of a nice boy "Rock Lee, do you honestly want the Flames of Youth to expand" The group shivered before shaking their heads.

"Kami help us if it does, the hospital has a antidote for new victims, right?" Inochi asked. Hiruzen nodded.

"We have them on standbye"

"Haruno Sakura, has no skill or true motivation, and while our only Uchiha has the raw power to do it, that will only fuel his arrogance and get him a place on the council, as vacated by the pink haired menace" wow, even Danzo hated her. That was definately something.

"Wait, Danzo-Sama brings up a good point, who does get the vacant seat?" Shibi asked. Hiruzen grinned.

"Oh, I'm working on it" 'I can't wait to see what happens once they find out Naruto's family, and gain a seat on the council. Speaking of the future, once Naruto passes, I need to retire again...wonder if Jiraiya is willing?'

_Konoha Hospital_

Taisune was watching over the body of Jiraiya, while Fluffy was currently ripping the Tsunade calender off the wall, with struggle.

"Damm, that Anko knows how to place a seal...your sure"

"Yes"

"But she'd be perfect for..."

"No"

"She's just like Naruto-Kun..."

"FLUFFY-CHAN!"

"Alright, alright...hey you don't think Tsunade looks like Naruto-Kun, do you?" Taisune eyed her waringly.

"Tsunade is blond and has a temper, that is not enough to say that they're related. He's no Yamanaka, and their blond"

"There's that Fu guy in Root, he's a red head' Fluffy countered. Taisune then laughed.

"Naruto-Kun may have a lot going for him, but I doubt that Tsunade is related to him, we checked ourselves, his blood is that of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, no mistake" Fluffy eyed the Tsunade image again.

"Minato was an orphan, with blond hair"

"The eyes, their blue. Blue eyes are a recessive trait. Tsunade has amber eyes, they superseed blue. If your little quack theory was correct, Minato would have amber eyes, and Naruto would as well"

"She could be Heterozygous to the traits..."

"Fluffy-Chan, lets remind ourselves that he lacks any of Dan's traits, and last I checked, he was the only one the old Sannin ever had feelings for" Fluffy grinned, before doing several handsigns...

"Hey, what are you doing"

"It's a hunch...Uzumaki sealing art; SEAL REVEALING TECHNIQUE!" a rapid wave of chakra covered the room, as she, Taisune and oddly Jiraiya glowed.

"Okay, I get why you and I have the glowing thing, that mockery of a seal that is costing me my life that also gives me the Kekkei Genkai...wish I could remove it without dieing, and you as well...but the pervert as well?" Taisune examined the glowing patterns, before his eyes went wide.

"Um, Fluffy-Chan...this seal, its...its..."

"Its..." Fluffy edged him to continue. He nodded nervously.

"It appears to be a memory repressor seal, and a rather skilled one at that...can't remove it without destroying his psyche, so let's see what the thing is"

Fluffy grinned "Lets...UZUMAKI SEAL ART; MEMORY SEAL FLASHBACK" The scene in question entered their minds, and created a whole set of different looks. Taisune paled, then turned green, then just look horrified, while Fluffy was panting lustily and blushing.

"AHHH, IT BURNS, IT BURNS, HENTAI, TURN IT OFF!"

"Come on, it so hot, and who knew Toady had such a large..."

"FLUFFY!"

"You ruin all my fun" she ended the jutsu, as Taisune collapsed, panting.

"That, was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen. Let's never, do that again" Fluffy grinned.

"That just proved my train of thought...the dating of the seal, the hair, the ability, it all makes sense!" Taisune shook his head.

"This is, unexpected" Fluffy chuckled.

"True, Naruto Uzumaki, grandchild of the Sannin Tsuande and Jiraiya...but I do wonder, who sealed his memory, and probably Tsunade's as well" Taisune looked at her seriously.

"I'm afraid I have a theory, and his name starts with an M, and ends with a A...he also goes by Tobi"

_Mitrashi Tower, later that night_

_Dream sequence_

_Hinata was in bliss, Naruto-Kun's hardness filling her up like her fingers never could. Looking up, she saw her lover's sexy whisker marks, his brilliant blue eyes gazed over by lust, his sweat soaked hair. His chest rubbed up against her breasts, elating more pleasure coarsing across her body_

_"Oh, Naruto-Kun"_

_"Oh, Hinata-Chan, my brilliant sun" another thrust_

_"Oh"_

_"OH"_

_"OH!"_

Hinata woke up via a scream in the night. Damm, she was having a really sexy dream...good thing she packed her bag with some of her secret stash, specifcally the cleaner.

"Ugh, been a while since I've had a dream like that" she commented to herself. Taking out her record book, she made note of the current records.

_Naruto and Her normal; 21_

_Naruto and her Naruto Dominant; 4_

_Naruto and her, she dominant; 3_

_Naruto and her, Naruto using shadow clones; 5_

_Naruto, her and Haku; 10_

_Naruto, her and Fu; 10_

_Naruto, her, Fu and Haku; 8_

Curious about this worlds Naruto, she did a few handsigns.

"BYUAKUGAN!" she used her Kekkei Genkai, pushing it several rooms down, passing through Kiba's room, where he was yipping in his sleep, the creepy red heads room, where he was just staring at the moon, and finally to Naruto's room, where she epped.

Haku and Fu were wrapped around her Naruto-Kun, asleep, as was the blond haired wonder. Did the little...

No, while she wasn't Neji in her skills, she could observe certain details from her current range. First, the girls, and Naruto, were fully clothed, and second the girls virginities were intact

Hinata smiled sadly, she understood. She may not be an orphan, like she knew/heard all three of them were, but she wasn't exactly the most loved. Her mother was dead, her father made Shino seemed emotional, and her cousin wanted her dead. She wasn't used to large amounts of affection, and easily ate it up if given it.

But they were orphans, they rarely, if ever, felt that. They'd be drawn closer just for the company. It also was a factor that Naruto-Kun wasn't a huge ladies man, and unlike his former duck teammate, wasn't lustful towards anyone.

That made it all the better. She'd be the one to introduce him to love, lust, and would marry him, even if she had to fight his teammates off in a death match. She didn't hate them, but they were in the way of her Naruto-Kun.

"urg, I'm turning into a fangirl" she shivered. Well, at least if she was one, she could actually fight. Her training with Kurenai-Senei yielded results.

With a yawn, she tried to fall asleep again. And thus entered another perverted dream

_Dream_

_Hinata found herself dressed in a revealing corset and thong, in a vibrant purple color. She seemed older as well, about Kurenai's age. Oddly, she had a fox like tail and strange fox like ears, but disregarded them. The room she was in had one huge black bed with a canopy and blinds, overlooking a wasteland covered in flames_

_Also in the room were a similarly dressed and bodily different Fu and Haku, in green and ice blue versions of her clothing. Finally, tied to the bed was a naked, still flat chested Sakura. Dream Hinata had a evil grin_

_While Hinata was not exactly into slave fetishs, she really, really didn't like Sakura. The talentless cunt had somehow attracted her Naruto for far too long, abused him with words and violence, and loved broodster mc spoiled brat. That, and dreams didn't exaclty always follow her standards in behavior..._

_"YOU DEMON WHORE, LET ME GO, SASUKE KUN WILL SAVE ME..." Sakura yelped, before Hinata growled like a demonic creature, silencing the taffe girl._

_"Silence, Uchiha Bitch! You've defied our Lord Naruto" she notioned to the two other girls behind her "and resisted his empire. For that, you will be punished..." she grinned lustily in a way that would impress even Fluffy._

_"So, what to do...Naruto-Sama is out conquering Iwa, and won't be back for some time...and we have one of the Uchiha civilian bitches here..." the dream disintergrated into torturing the pink haired and using her like a toy._

_By the time the nine tailed fox eared Naruto returned, he found his three lovelies content, and a utterly defeated Pomeranian._

_"Hey my Hime's...your not too spent are you?" They purred._

_"Oh, never with you around, Naruto-Sama" The dream then turned into a giant orgy_

_She subconciously saw her records new number, and decided this would be a better one, and a new favorite of hers. She also hoped she got up early enough to shower the cum smell off her after this..._

_Naruto and Her normal; 21_

_Naruto and her Naruto Dominant; 4_

_Naruto and her, she dominant; 3_

_Naruto and her, Naruto using shadow clones; 5_

_Naruto, her and Haku; 10_

_Naruto, her and Fu; 10_

_Naruto, her, Fu and Haku; 8_

_Naruto, Her, Fu, Haku, slave Sakura; 1_

!Dream have no meaning for story, no slave Sakuras or such...and no demonic empires...just thought I'd clear that up. Namely to A, help give Hinata pre Exam match screentime, and second to practice my more sensual writing bits to satisfy those who are nagging for them...I place warning about these scenes via Dream so you can avoid them

Techs from this story originally

Uzumaki Seal art; Seal Revealing Technique

Rank; A

Descritpion; Reveals seals in the immediate area

Uzumaki Seal art; Memory Seal Flasback

Rank; A

Desription; Allows for the viewing of powerful memories sealed away without causing mental damage


	28. Preliminaries begin!

You know, chapter 26 tied up with chapter 2 for the most review grandholder...

PAST 110000 HITS

The fave readers are at the 3.40 scale (Earthquakes...oh help me I need better ideas)

The alert readers ar at the 2.77 scale

New C2, haven't seen a new one of those in a while; Ninja Naruto X Hinata

Review Reply time

Rixell; Sorry, but your going to get a dissapointment this chapter, and I have to time these things carefully, though Tenten is going to be a little hard to fit in, I see how I'll introduce Temari and Kurotsuchi in the whole, madly in love thing, but not Tenten. Lets not forget that Hiruzen is a fair Kage, even if perverted. Wait, how are you not surprised, I litterally only came up with that over breakfeast the day before the chapter came up. And I'm glad you like the perverted Hyuga idea, and lets be glad that "the flames of youth burned away the winds of pervertedness from the..." okay Gai had nothing to do with Neji's lack of perversity

Deadkid; Oh, I've changed things up this time around in several fights...so Neji and Hinata won't be fighting, yet.

Samurai; True, I see your point in it, and no Naruto isn't getting 18 wives, only 9, and here's a little bit of interesting information, the polls were the only reason Samui, Isaribi, Kurotsuchi, Tayuya and Tenten were used, the other 4 Fu, Haku, Hinata, and Temari would have been used regardles.

Soulhope; Um...no cougars this time, that's not to say if I ever write another story, I may add up a few new, older girls. High on that possibility list would be Anko, Yugito and Mei.

Soulhope; OF course, only Taisune, Fluffy and Madara are privy to that information, unless people can examine DNA in Naruto verse

Snowclyde; You caught the fires outside, and the wasteland, right? This Naruto isn't a ball of angst, so he has no reason to become a perverted tyranical ruler...

Muffin; Yes, Minato is the son of Jiraiya and Tsunade, and Hinata isn't evil, just perverted. At least in this universe, perverts like Kakashi, Hiruzen and Jiraiya aren't evil, and Naruto's not evil despite his pervertedness...in your mind they may be evil, but in this mind they aren't

VFSNAKE; I don't want to know what other things your thinking of...and no there is no alternate love making going on...however there are occasional "incidents" as shown next...

Ragnel; Again, I only came up with it on a whim

Blood Brandy; Sorry, no enslavment harems to this story...

Daniel; Hey, this story won't last forever, I can always take on other projects

Konan is now the most popular Akatsuki member, followed by Nagato, Itachi and Kisame, and Orochimaru has no votes at all

Take me under...to happy story muse land so I don't go sour! The next couple of scenes are to VFSNAKE

_Mitrashi Tower_

A lot of things can happen in a few days in the Mitrashi tower of terror, and not all of them will send you to either the ER for anti venom or to the nut house.

_Incident 1; Team 11's room_

Naruto, with a yawn, woke up in the morning, to find the warm embrace of both his teamates around him. It was sweet and warm, if he could he'd stay like this, forever.

However, he not only was hungry, but was having one of those, early morning wood type incidents. He knew about, perverted things like that from sex ed in the academy...oddly during that time Shikamaru shivered every time the menstrual cycle was brought up, as did Kiba, and Naruto couldn't help but think he had caught Sasuke stare at the male bodily parts more than necassarirly, so he knew what that meant. However, he didn't want his team to think he was perverted...

'Calm thoughts, calm thoughts, waterfalls, ramen, waterfalls of ramen...' of course, then Haku had to shift herself in a way that tapped his slowly falling wood, reviving it.

'Crap, if I get out of this alive and with an intact team, it will be a miracle' he said to himself.

_Incident 2; Laundry room_

Naruto, in his pajamas, however lacking his comical hat, was impatiently waiting for his beloved orange clothing set to finish its round in the laundry machine. A load of finished laundry sat in a basket above the machine, waiting for its owners to gather their extra sets of cloths.

"Man, why does laundry have to take so long..." downstairs however, things were getting a little, rough. Team 10, rather amazingly becomin the 6th team to arrive, after team 9, appeared to be in the cafeteria, with the kumo team.

"Hey Fatty, get out of the way!" the dark skinned females voice rang out. A loud bellow then was released in fury.

"I AM NOT FAT, JUST CHUBBY!" some impact with the power of a bullzozer was unleashed downstairs, shaking the tower to its core, and dislodging the laundry basket, sending the laundry spilling over him.

Depending on how you view it, either fortunately or unfortunately, the last peoples to have placed their laundry away last night were Samui, Hinata, Fu and Haku, thus covering him in their cloths...specifically their umentionables.

Covering his eyes was a pair of lime green panties, that probably belonged to Fu, he wasn't willing to check, and further obcuring his face was Samui's low cleavage shirt. A ice blue bra's strap filled his mouth, most likely one of Haku's. Various other cloths covered him like leaves on a forest floor.

"Oh, Naruto-Kun" Hinata's voice said nervously from outside his quite limited range of vision.

"Ummm, mmm ntt mmrrrvrt" he said muffled, aka 'help, I'm not a pervert'. Hinata nodded.

"I, um, saw what happened, I'll help you, Naruto-Kun" this was not only a result of Hinata's general good nature, but also to protect him from the rath of ticked off females...though the trio of Haku, Samui and Fu might let him live.

Also, on top of his crushing mass of clothing was her favorite purple thong, penned 'for Naruto-Kun's eyes only'

_Incident 3; Team 11 room_

The morning before the final exams, Naruto woke up with a yawn, never realizing his pillow was this warm or soft. He may have never had such a fine sleep in his life...

That was until he caught sound of a soft giggle. Opening his eyes, he saw a giggling Haku in her night ware.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Giggling, she pointed at something, and that's when Naruto noticed that Fu's arms were wrapped around him, holding him tightly.

Then, he realized what his 'pillows' were.

"Crap I'm dead"

_The end of the exams..._

To his great shock, oe undead Naruto later and his not murderous teammates found themselves in a arena like room with a giant handsign like statue and viewing areas above it. An oddly tired looking Hokage, along with all their senseis, aside for Kakashi-Sensei and the Iwa team Jonnin, a tan, beared man from Konoha; a man whose face was half covered from suna, a creepy pale man from Oto, a oddly dressed, red and white armored female with black hair from Konoha, a large, muscled man from Kumo, along with a tight dressing blond female from Kumo who didn't appear to be a sensei, and to their horror, a man who looked like the Green suited child's father...how else could they both have those disgusting eyebrows and horrid fashion sense.

Out of the last five teams to arrive, barely in time at the matter, only the team of that Kabuto guy didn't look roughed up for the worse; both of the male Iwa genin had broken legs, the non leader Taki genin had broken noses and their arms in slings, one of the Oto genin had a broken arm and Sasuke looked like he'd been through hell, he looked weaker than Sakura in a alternate universe filled with greek god bodied Sasukes (Not that one exists)

The Hokage greeted the group with a interesting speal about the true purpose of the exams, which was montonous for the exams secret viewers. For sitting up a in illusion seal hidden hole in the wall, with two beach chairs, a cooler of sodas and several bowls of popcorn were Taisune and Fluffy.

"Great, its pretime" Taisune sighed "the events better start soon, I heard that speal from my own two Chunnin exams" he muttered to himself. Fluffy laughed.

"You know you would have been promoted if more people had seen..."

"yeah, I know" he muttered

"Now then, are there any of you here who do not believe they can continue?" the Hokage asked, as the Iwa Genin with the broken legs rose their hands, as did the broken nosed Taki genin, and oddly Kabuto.

"Sorry, I had a nasty encounter with the Oto team during the competition, and my hearing is shot in my right ear..." he said with an off volume voice. Taisune glared at him unseen. As the quiting genin left, another Ninja, this one with dark rings around his eyes and a nasty cough, appeared.

"Pardon me, but, cough, its time for me to take over. My name is Hayate Gekko, and I'll, cough, be your proctor for this assignment...and the preliminaries that shall, cough, begin now"

"Preliminaries, are you serious" Sakura demanded. He stared at them.

"Not to say that, cough, that the exams were easy just now, but 28 genin are too much for the finals, so we need to weed the numbers down...14 is good enough...cough..."

"Que the scoreboard!" Anko yelled as an electronic score board appeared on the side of the wall.

"Now, cough, if your name appears, cough, on the board, you will fight the other, cough, person also called. The rest of you, cough, will go up into the stands..." the billboard began to randomly choose two names "Fight till either I say your opponent is done, or if the opponent dies"

And the first names were up...

_Subaku No Gaara vs Haruno Sakura..._

A loud rushing noise was heard, as if something was running away at a rapid speed. Sakura had vanished, with nothing left behind. Gaara glared her former space, and Sai sighed.

"Ugly girl's a coward too" Naruto chuckled.

"You know, that's probably the smartest thing she's ever done"

"Okay...cough, winner Gaara" Gaara seemed to be pouting in a dark way.

"I, want, blood" Temari tried to smile at him.

"Well Gaara, look at it this way, I bet that all the Genin here are going to be cowards and it wouldn't have been much fun anyway" Gaara glared at the door.

"If I proved my existance with that girl...I would be doing myself proof that I don't exist" Taiusne shook his head.

"Strange, I had money on that Sasuke would fight first, and somethings off"

"Okay...cough...next match"

_Rock Lee vs Akamichi Choji_

"YES, MOST EXCELLANT! IT SHALL BE A MOST YOUTHAL BATTLE!" Lee yelled in glee. Gai gave him a thumbs up.

"Show them what you got Lee-Kun!"

"Yes GAI SENSEI!" Lee was energized now, with fire in his eyes. Choji just groaned.

"Oh great, I get to fight the nutcase" he groaned. The tan beared man sighed.

"Choji-san, if you win I'll take you out for ribs, all you can eat" a similar fire appeared in Choji's eyes.

"ALL YOU CAN EAT!" the gathered groups sweatdropped at the wierd display going on, quickly dashing to the sane viewing sections.

"LEE, YOU CAN DO IT!" Tenten called. Neji smirked. Lee could handle him, after all lesser failures beat major failures all the time

"SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT CHOJI!" Ino called. Shikimaru nodded.

"It will be troublesome if you loose, so don't"

"begin..." in a dash of wind, Choji charged ahead on oddly Lee like speeds.

"RIBS! EXPANSION JUTSU!" Choji swelled in size, like a overinflated balloon "HUMAN BOULDER!" he morphed into a giant boulder of doom speeding straight at Lee.

"GOSH! AMAZING TAIJUTSU! IF I CAN'T LEARN A JUTSU AS AMAZING AS THAT ONE BEFORE I WIN, I WILL RUN THROUGH THE FOREST OF DEATH 100 TIMES!" Lee said in joy, before dodging the boulder attack...that changed dirrections and pelted Lee into the wall.

"Boyah!" Choji landed back to normal on the ground, while Lee leapt into the air from the impact zone.

"Huh, he's still moving?"

"AMAZING, THAT IMPACT WAS SPECTACULAR! YOU ARE A WORTHY ETERNAL TAIJUSTU RIVAL!" Gai gave Lee a thumbs off, while elsewhere Kakashi suddenly lost his feeling of singular dread, and Chouza suddenly felt like Choji was in immense danger.

"Um...sure...EXPANSION JUTSU, HUMAN BOULDER!" a giant rolling Akamichi of death flew straight at Lee once again, who caught the trick and jumped into the air, before running on top of the speeding Akamichi.

"Hey, didn't Lee have to run on a rolling mountain boulder at one point?" Tenten asked Neji curiously. Neji pondered it.

"It does ring a bell...while I be, one of his nutso promises actually is helping him" Gai grinned.

"Yep, that's my Lee-Kun, now show him, THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee grinned.

"Gladly Gai-Sensei Lee jumped off the rolling Akamichi and aimed behind him.

"LEAF HURRICANE!" a aerial roundhouse kick slammed into Choji, causing him to impact into the walls of the battle field like a pinball, before he flew back at Lee, who jumped again into the air to avoid the attack, before spinning midair.

"FIRES OF YOUTH IMPACT" (A/N, I don't do Taijutsu as original jutsu) Lee slammed down into Choji with his feet extended, while the horrid Genjustu appeared, with waves rising from Choji's impacted form and a sunset behind Lee.

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai rose his fist into the air.

"LEE, THAT IS GREAT YOUTH POWER!" The Kumo Jonin with the muscles stared at him in shock.

"That power...its not human..."

"**And that's saying something, seeing as I'm in you**" a voice said to the jonnin from inside. The other Kumo Jonin then made a noise remisct of a startled cat.

"Crap, not another Song of Thunder!" the Genjutsu faded away, showing a defeated Choji

"Winner, cough, Rock Lee"

"Y...youth" Choji grumbled. His sensei yelped in fear.

"HE'S INFECTED, MEDIC GET THE ANTIDOTE!" Lee jumped back onto the rafters and smiled at his Sensei.

"I did it Gai-Sensei!"

"I knew you could Lee-kun"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE-KUN!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE-KUN!" the Genjutsu returned.

"**CAN I PLEASE DESTROY IT**?"

"No, Brokage would kill if I caused an incident"

**"KILL THEM**!"

"Nibi...that's something Bee would do. I will not stoop to his level" the group was paralized in fright until the genjutsu stopped.

"How is it they do that...?" The hokage whispered to Anko. She shivered.

"I don't know, but I'd rather be stuck with Orochimaru-Teme again then deal with...that!"

Taisune smiled from his hidden viewing post

"That was quite youthful" Fluffy gasped.

"INFECTED!" he chuckled

"Nope, I'm immune to it...though something is still bugging me

"Okay, cough, time for the next match"

_Yamanka Ino vs Subaku No Temari_

The two blonds were up next, with a grinning Temari.

"So, your one my opponent, eh? Well, I was hoping for a challenge, but a win's a win. I just hope Kankuro actually gets a fight in" Ino glared at her.

"Watch it ugly sweater-Baka..." Temari's eyes got fire in them, but unlike Lee's, these wanted to destroy!

"Oh boy, she had to insult her fashion sense" Kankuro sighed. Gaara gave a evil grin.

"Temari appears to be ready to prove her existance"

"Begin"

Temari rapidly drew the metalic thing from her back, before unfolding a giant fan.

"WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!" a harsh gust of wind flew from the scythe straight towards Ino. With a gulp, Ino rolls out of the way of the wind attack attack before drawin a pair of shurikan and sent them flying at Temari. Using her fan, now folded up again, she blocked them before sending another huge gust of wind flying at Ino.

This repeated for several minutes, Ino managing to avoid the furious Konoichi's wind attacks, while Temari blocked the recovering Fangirl's Shurikan and Kunai with her fan.

However, then Temari managed to get a closer strike, and cut off Ino's hair, sending it flying into the air. Ino looked furious for a brief second, before changing to a evil grin.

"What are smiling about, you anerexic..." Temari began before she found her arms and legs bound by two blue ropes of chakra, coming from Ino.

"Chakra Hair rope technique, success" she smirked, mimicking her teammates shadow possesion talk. Shikamaru smiled.

"So, she figured out how to use her opponents attack against her...not bad Ino, not bad at all" Tenten was also interested in this.

"Finally, another strong Kunoichi, it was getting depressing" Neji scoffed.

"And probably the only one from her year" Hinata heard this, and flinched. Kiba growled.

"Shut it Neji-Teme!"

"Sorry, Mut-Chan...I don't plan on it" Lee tried to play peace keeper.

"Don't fight, It would be most unyouthul!" Ino grinned.

"Now, to end this...MIND BODY SWITCH TECHNIQUE!" Temari suddenly went rigid, as Ino's body collapsed. Temari then smirked, her body now controlled by Ino, before slowly raising her hand...

"Temari, loose to the mind controlling bimbo, and I will kill you" Gaara said in a montone voice. Now, while not exactly the motivational speech of the year, had some impact. Gaara was actually caring about her, in his own, warped, psychotic murderous fashion.

With a scrunched face, Temari began rapidly twitching, before letting out a yell. Ino's collapsed body twitched back to life, as Temari regained control.

"How...how did I..." Ino gasped in shock. Temari was furious now.

"SO, you like possessing people? Well then, POSSESS THIS!" Temari, using her rolled up fan like a giant basebal bat, smashed Ino into the wall, where she collapsed, defeated.

"INO!" Shikmaru gasped..."Oh great, now I'm the last from my team here...how troublesome"

"Winner, Subaku no Temari" Ino was taken to the hospital, while Temari ran back up and did the most dangerous thing yet attempted in the chunnin exams.

"THANK YOU GAARA!" Gaara's eyes went wide.

'My sand shield isn't working'

Taisune smiled at Temari's affection for her Jinchuriki brother, before shaking his head.

"I can't still help but think something's off..."

"Oh quit it, relax and have a soda"

After the next fight, where Shino used bugs to blow up the injured sound genin's arms (Same as canon, not typing it)...the next match appeared

_Hyuga Hinata vs Nakiusagi Karui _

CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU


	29. Aurora bright preliminary matches

Chapter 29 is now, and no joke gag thing here today

Faves 349

Alerts 279

C2 new The many faves of Shiruba Kurosaku...

Review Replies

Samurai; You have no idea how rough

Soulhope; But no one ever bothered to do that to Naruto...to see if he was the fox, or human...Haku isn't fighting Sasuke today

VFSNAKE; Sure then, just check the 600th floor and your find them

Spiderfox; Does Guy have a harem? No and if he even acted slightly "YOUTHFUL", the girls would pound it out of him, and the fox would burn it away

Dead; These are the preliminaries, a lot of people are going to be hurt

Rixell; Whata are the other, large cliches in fanon then? I'm curious about it, just minus the Homo stuff. Oh, and I'll make up for the harmlessness to Pinky, it also fuels my stories plotline. Decides, I personally thought that the fight between Temari and Ino wasn't bad either

Tobi; Doesn't Guy do that...been a while since I saw a subbed Naruto episode

Konan retains her lead, however slightly

This chapters Phenomenom starts now...did I already use that?

_Mitrashi Tower hallways_

'Have to get away, have to get away' Sakura thought in a panic as she fled from the preliminaries. Chunnin rank be dammed, she wouldn't fight that, monster! Whatever he was, he wasn't human, and she'd be ripped to shreds.

It didn't matter anyway, her mother had told her that by the end of the exams, they'd be in control of Konoha. She'd be promoted, along with her Sasuke-Kun, while the baka and his bitches were stripped of their ranks. The baka would be executed like the criminal he was, and his whores would be Sasuke-Kun's slaves.

The civilians and civilian born would rule!

As she continued to flee from the death matches, she found herself in the path of a dark cloaked figure. The figure appeared to be hazy, without a solid body apparent, and to her annoyance, a large chest was apparent.

"Hey, get out of the way..." the figure stared at her, as Sakura froze in fear. The figure rose its hand as it slowly approached her wide, terrified eyes.

"No, get away, get back...AHHHH..." silence as Sakura collapsed to the floor, still. Only shallow breathing revealed the fact she was still alive.

_Back to the fighting; Mitrashi Tower_

Fluffy sniffed the air, and growled in fury. Taisune gave her a look.

"So, she's here too then?" Fluffy shattered the empty sake bottle in her hand with Tsunade like force.

"That bitch...she and her bastard Uchiha are back, and from the dead. Honestly, can't they just stay dead..."

"Tell that to Tobi" Taisune sighed. Down below, Hinata and the dark skinned Kumo female were about to square off.

"So, your the little Hyuga from all that time ago, Hiashi's brat. Ha, your a Hyuga, you look like a terrified little brat" Hinata flinched. Neji glared down at her.

"Humph, the little weakling probably got the worst match up she could have gotten" Neji smirked "this is going to be enjoyable to watch" Tenten and Lee glared at him.

"That is so unyouthful. You should support your family, at least you have one!" Lee yelled. Neji gave a chuckle.

"Hey, I envy you two, no deadweights in power, no evil traditions, I'd trade my life with yours anyday" Fu and Haku didn't seem hopeful for her either, but Naruto was trying to be.

"She's Samui-Chan's teammate, right? Since she got knocked out, she's bound to be weaker then her" He reasoned. Haku shook her head.

"Even if that's true, she had a sword, allowing for her to keep Hinata-San easily out of range, and I'd be willing to bet she has some sort of long range attack" Haku shook her head "Its a problem with clan style fighting, they all fight the same way, allowing for easy counterstrategies. For example the Akamichi fight with Taijutsu exclusively, and the Yamanaka fight mainly with their minds,and you saw how that ended"

"In a way like that, its almost better to born outside of one of the exclusive jutsu clans, lets you diversify, the Sarutobi, Hatake, and even dare I say the duck heads" Fu shrugged. Naruto smiled down at the fight.

"Hey, don't sweat it, its always the quiet ones who pull the win out of nowhere, Shino-san did" Fu and Haku gave him a look.

"Naruto-Kun, that saying goes to thieves, killers and perverts" Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Oh, my bad...its not like Hinata-san's any of those" they missed Hinata sneeze.

"Begin" with a cough, the two girls began their fight, Hinata starting off by activating her Byukugan.

Hinata flew at Karui and attempted a gentle fist strike, which Karui easily avoided, before elbowing Hinata in the back. Hinata stumbled backwords, disheavled from the attack, before Karui gave Hinata a roundhouse kick, smashing her into the wall, sending up a cloud of smoke.

At least, she thought she did, as the smoke cleared, only some rubble from the two earlier fights were in her place.

"Substitution" Neji huffed "Little coward" Tenten gave him a look.

"Hey lay off her, last I checked that was a jutsu your laws let you use" Neji huffed.

"And when do we ever use such, weak techniques outside the academy?" he countered. He never did, and now Karui was wildly looking around for her.

"Damm, where did the little brat go" she growled, before she heard several running like sounds, and turned around to see Hinata charging at her. Drawing her long sword from her back, she swung it at Hinata like a cleaver knife, and it passed right through her.

"A clone..." Karui said surprised, before she felt a sharp strike to her arm. The real Hinata had landed a hit, and she dropped her sword from her impacted hand. Rapidly, Hinata struck her in two other points of her arm before jumping out of further range of her other arm.

"See Neji, that was youthful thinking" Lee smiled "Using a clone jutsu as a distraction, then getting a strike via her Gentle Fist. It is an idea you should try" Neji shook his head.

"She's weak, so she needs little, civilian tricks like that" Neji scoffed. Karui was angry now.

"MY ARM, you will pay for that!" She focused, as the Song of Thunder Genjutsu formed around her, rumbling thunder clouds sending off ode to joy like music. Hinata stared at her in fright. Guy growled.

"So Lee-kun, that's the rival power you warned me off...the Song of Thunder" Lee nodded vigorously, as Neji paled.

"She can summon that kind of Genjutsu at will...you know, I may dislike that weakling, but that's a little over the top" meanwhile her sensei was grinning.

"Yes, she's using my new technique with static! Prepare to be made estatic!"

"**URG, you can't be serious, you perfected that, unholy jutsu**"

Samui shivered as she saw what was about to occur.

"I really don't want to know"

"LIGHTNING RELEASE: THUNDER NOTES!" the Genjutsu started to shimmer, as the notes started to form out of it, coated in electricty. The notes formed around Karui, before she used her one good hand to point at Hinata, as the musical notes flew at Hinata.

Hinata, with her Byukuan activated, shivered at the oncoming notes, before using her gentle fist to strike them, but the notes just passed through her attack, and then electrocuted her. Electricity covered Hinata, who screamed.

"HINATA-SAN!" Kiba, Fu, Haku and Naruto gasped out at once. Kurenai and Shino gave her a concerned look. Hinata stumbled out of the attacks range, her hair smoking slightly.

"Give it up, weakling. You can't win, hah you weren't even worth that incident. Ha, in fact I bet that your father wishes we'd have taken you off of his burden" Hinata shivered. Naruto had enoguh of it.

"HINATA-SAN, Don't listen to her taunts, she's just trying to hurt you! Don't let her bully you like that!" Fu and Haku smiled sadly. Naruto had incidents like that a lot in his youth, so anything similar to that he caught sight of angered him easily. Neji scoffed.

"The idiot doesn't get it. Hinata-Sama is doomed to be a failure, nothing he can say will change that" Hinata, however, looked up at Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto-kun" She whispered to herself, before she looked up to her sensei, who then gave her a curt nod. Hinata nodded, as she forced herself up, deactivating her Byukagun.

"Still trying you weakling...don't bother; LIGHTNING RELEASE: THUNDER NOTES!" dozens of electric notes flew straight at Hinata, as a multicolored glow of Chakra surrounded her. Kurenai smiled.

"What the..." Kiba said shocked.

"That, that hasn't been seen in hundreds of years" The Hokage sputtered "I thought it was just talk" Taisune was in shock, and Fluffy appeared to be absent.

"Been years since I saw one of those, who knew sunny girl there had it" Fluffy said absently

"Hey, isn't that something out of the new Princes Funn movie?" Naruto said confused. Neji looked, terrified.

"No, it can't be, she can't..." Hinata did the handseals Bird, Horse, Bird and Tiger

"AURORA RELEASE: BOREAL LIGHTSHOW!" a dozen streams of red, green and blue streams of chakra flew from Hinata's glowing arms, striking into the notes, and obliterating them, before smashing into Karui, who was sent screaming and crashed into the wall, where she lay knocked out. Hayate gave it a minute.

"Winner, Hyuga Hinata" Hinata panted, as the glow dissipated from her body. Lee was confused.

"Neji, what was that strange light she had around her, and Aurora release...I never heard of something like that?" Neji seemed to be stuttering much like his cousin did, but in shock more than nervousness.

"The...Aurora release...trait is...immensely rare...amongst the Hyuga...like one in a thousand..."

"Wait, Aurora's are those lights int he north, right?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded. She chuckled "So what is it then, the 'one light amongst the arctic clan or something?" Neji shook his head.

"You could...say that...the trait...while weakening the Byukugan...of the possessor...grants them range..."

"So, what elements does it combine then?" Guy asked "Kekkei Genkai combine two or more elements..."

"Its not" Neji said aburtly "It's, a Kekkei Tota, three elements together...wind, water and lightning...ironic isn't it?" Gaara was stairing at the tired Hinata.

"She'd be a good way to prove my existance" Gaara commented. Kankuro was shocked at the performance.

"And I though the Hyuga were just nasty on puppetmasters...now that! This is going to make the plan more difficult"

The next match was up now

_Kinuta Dosu vs Kurotsuchi_

"Good, they ommited my name like I asked" Kurotsuchi commented from her lone spot "But still, that guy's going to be tough" both the genin jumped down to battlfield, where she looked up to where Team 11 was. Dosu looked like a mummy, and also had on him a straw cape, and a metal arm

"Still, wished I could've fought blondie there...but no matter" Taisune sighed in relief at this.

"You know, I'm glad she didn't fight Naruto-Kun, she would have totalled him because he looks like his dad. Though sound mummy there is one of the tougher Genin here...this should be a good fight.

"Begin"

Dosu stood still, which only infuriated Kurotsuchi, who began to rapidly do handsigns

"Move it you lug...or I'll make you...FIRE RELEASE; DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" a dragon made of flames flew from her mouth towards Dosu, who easily avoided the attack with unexpected mobility.

"What the..."she said in shock as he appeared behind her.

"Vibrating sound drill" He slammed his arm into Kurotsuchi, as sound waves began pouring off of the attack, disorienting her and causing her hearing to get shot.

"So, your a long range fighter? Interesting, but it doesn't matter, you loose today, my sound has damaged your hearing and messed with your bodily functions, this will be the knock out blow..." she then began to dissolve into mud as he finished. He stared in surprise.

"A mud clone and a substitution..." she appeared behind him with a evil glint.

"Not bad, and here I thought my clone would have you? I wasn't Iwa rookie of the year for nothing mummy, FIRE RELEASE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!"

"VIBRATING SOUND DRILL!" the two attacks collided, canceling her attack. He stepped back, and shook his head.

"That fire attack, my sound was off at the end of it. You used the fire to heat my metal arm, impressive, your smarter then the Uchiha, though that takes little...I give you this win" Kurotsuchi blinked, as did everyone else.

"Huh?" he sighed.

"The holes on my arm are specified for the use of my sound jutsu. If they are messed up by heat and expand, my skill repitour is highly weakened. Better to give up while I can still repair the damage..so I can fight who I really want to destroy" he looked up to the Uchiha, before leaving the battle room. Hayate looked confused.

"Okay...winner Kurotsucihi" Taisune smiled.

"That oto genin is a funny one, and has too much potential to loose. Fluffy, Kiri or Kumo?" she gave a thought for a moment.

"Kumo" Taisune nodded.

"Agreed, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" a independent set of clones of both of them appeared next to them.

"Can't risk the sound differences from other clones. Okay, both of you, bring the mummy to Kumo, they'd kill for his information on Orochimaru, and we can't risk it getting into Akatsuki hands. You know what to do" they vanished as the next fight began, where Shikimaru took home his teams only win against the last Oto genin, thus the entire team was knocked out. Then came the next match

_Tsurugi Misumi vs Momoichi Haku_

"Momoichi, as in the seven swordsman Zabuza, has she seen it" Tenten said, drooling like a sasuke fangirl in his shower...lets not think that one through

One of the creepy covered mouth, glass wearing teammates of Kabuo was now against Haku.

"Hmmm, what a pretty body, so sorry I'm going to have to break it" he chuckled as his arm started to roll and stretch unnaturally towards her.

"That, is disgusting" Fu said grossed out as the arm extended towards Haku rapidly.

"WIND RELEASE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" a great blast of wind was unleashed from Haku's mouth, flying towards him, when his entire body unnaturaly loosenedt to avoid the attack, grossing out most of the genin, aside for Sasuke, Neji, his teamate and Gaara.

"You can't hit me, my body can alter itself at will" his body began to wrap around Haku's, restraining her arms and to her and the rest of the Kunoichi present furies, her breasts.

"Oh, they are so soft, your be fun to play with" he chuckled evily. Naruto was ticked.

"Hey, let Haku-Chan go you pervert!" he chuckled.

"Why should I, this will be fun" she tried to move her hands, and found only one could be moved. She sighed, before using one of her finger nails to let some blood out.

"Do you give up now, or do I have to break your pretty little body" He chuckled. She grinned as she did several one handed seals unseen by him.

"I have two words for you...SUMMONING JUTSU!" from her still free hand, the dark furred rabbit called Shirabbito appeared in a poof of smoke and hopped out of the attack. Hinata smiled.

"So cute" Kiba grinned, hungirly, as did Fluffy. Both had similar thoughts

'Dinner' Tenten laughed.

"A rabbit, what could a silly little rabbit"

"Shirabbito, maul him" the rabbit gave an insane laugh, as a graphic maulin began. The group shivered, some even looking away.

"That rabbit, its evil" Sasuke commented.

"That rabbit, is very unyouthful. You should never bite someone there" Lee said nervously.

"That rabbit is very nasty, and it de jewels men very fasty"

"**KILL THAT THING, BEFORE IT KILLS US**!"

"Um, winner Momoichi Haku, please get rid of that rabbit, cough" Haku desummoned the nasty rabbit. The next match was called, and Fu flinched, as the taki boy grinned.

Takiboshi Fu vs Bagugirai Jo

"So skeeter, ready to get squashed?"

The original techniques debuted today

Lightning Release; Thunder Notes

Rank A

Descritpion; Once the "song of thunder" is activated, notes shaped out of electricty are lobied at the foe. This technique doesn't require handsigns and can't be blocked by physical means

Aurora Release; Boreal Lightshow

Kekkei Toita (A)

Decription; Large bands of lights are sent at the foe, similar to Storm Release; Laser Circus


	30. Preliminaries Blades galore

The 30th chapter!

TRENTA

TRENTA

TRENTA

trenta...

trenta...

trenta...

Faves are at the number 357

Alerts stand at 284

Review Reply time

Miner; Yes, an evil rabit

Leonius; No Yugito, Temari and Hinata yes.

VFSNAKE: We'll see. Yes, he would get angry, didn't pain learn that with Hinata? Hey, she's important to the stories plot, I can't kill her yet

Youko; No basis, they are pinkish, he's black, they're mutant, he's normal, looking

Tobi; Hey, I'm not Japanese, I make mistakes. This stories language is a blend of Japanese and English translations of moves and phrases

Rixell; She wasn't abducted, but she's just outconcius now. Oh, it will be amusing to see what Hiashi thinks, but with her in Naruto's throws, Hinata won't end up Hyuga head. See, I like Dosu, and there are also reasons why he can't be killed off by Gaara this time, and by the way, you won't here from him again, once in Kumo, he stays in Kumo. And I should've done that with the rabbits

Taeniaea; Don't worry, he won't be fighting Hinata

Spider; Aurora Release is related to the Byukugan, and Naruto and by extension Taisune, lacks the Byukugan

Silverstreak; Don't worry, she'll be relaxed of it later

Konan stills leads the pool, and Sasori has taken Madara's spot on the top tier

THE LORD OF THE THUNDER...sadly won't fry Sasuke today

_Mitrashi Tower; Exam Chambers_

The 9th match of the 14 match tournament was about to begin, with Jo and Fu staring one another down, the two Taki born Ninjas giving off wads of killer intent

"So, its between you and me, skeeter. Ha, bet you can't even fight without being, a you know what" he knew the laws here, but he could still mess with her mind. She tightened her fist.

Because of her tailed beast, Fu had immense Taijutsu power, thus her ace in the hole for the exams. But, Haku won without revealing her Ice ace...perhaps she wouldn't be the only one...

"Okay then, if you think I'm so dependent on that power, perhaps all it will take is for you to be pounded by mua without it" Fu glared at him. Naruto and Haku felt nervous at this.

"I hope she knows what she's doing, her Taijutsu would win in a nano second" Haku commented.

"Begin" the two Taki borns jumped into battle.

"Earth Release; RISING STONE SPEARS!" spears of earth rose from the ground towards Jo. He grinned as they pierced him, like he was nothing.

"A clone" Fu said in shock as he appeared behind her with an evil grin.

"SECRET TAKIGAKURE WATER RELEASE: WATER SWORD!" a sword of water formed in his hands from the moisture in the air before being used to slice down at Fu.

"SECRET TAKIGAKURE WATER RELEASE; WATER SWORD!" two water swords collided at once.

"HOW DARE YOU USE OUR JUTSU!" Jo growled at her. Fu glared at him.

"Hey no one said I couldn't did they? WATER RELEASE: WATER TORNADO!"

"WATER RELEASE; WATER TORNADO!" the two water tornado jutsu collided with a massive explosion, sending Fu and Jo into the air above the smoke.

"Such power colliding at once, they are both skilled Genin, shame one has to loose" Omnoi shook his head.

"SECRET TAKIGAKURE WATER RELEASE: WATER SPEAR!" a spear of water formed in Jo's hand before he used it to strike into Fu. Fu's eyes widened as the weapon stuck into her arm.

"FU-CHAN!" Naruto gasped out in fear as she was sent to the ground in a plume of smoke. Jo landed on the ground, and grinned.

"Game over" As the smoke cleared, Fu remained, holding her injury with one arm.

"I'm, not done yet" she groaned, before charging at him. He grinned.

"So, your a gluttent for punishment, eh? WATER RELEASE: WATER TORNADO!" a tornado of water flew straight at Fu, and smashed into her sending her into the wall, where a plume of smoke went up.

"A shadow clone! At genin level!" Yugito gasped.

"Yes, go Fu-Chan!" Naruto yelled as Haku nodded. From behind him, a still injured Fu rose up, with a kunai in her mouth. Spitting it out, the Kunai flew at Jo with bad aim.

"Ha, you little dumb skeet..." Fu glared.

"SHADOW KUNAI JUTSU!" the one Kunai turned into hundreds of Kunai, raining destruction down on the battlefield, striking Jo as he was sent ot the ground, pinned down by the kunai with several sticking out of his legs and arms. Hayate gave a brief look around.

"Winner, Takiboshi Fu" Fu grinned.

"Not bad there Fu-chan, not bad at all" Taisune commented

"I DID IT, I DID IT!"

"Damm you despicable hornet" Jo grumbled as the medics took him away.

The 10th battle appeared on the screen as the two conpetitors made it down to the arena.

_Hyuga Neji vs Inuzuka Kiba_

"So pretty boy, ready for the beat down of a century" Kiba grinned. The Hyuga genuis shrugged.

"Sure, just hope you like vet food"

"Begin" the white dog akamura jumped out his masters jacket as the Inuzuka prepared for battle.

"BEAST MIMICRY!" blue chakra became visible on Kiba as he began to look more feral. Neji kept a blank face.

"How's this pretty boy!" he charged at the genuis Hyuga, who without even activating his Byukugan, side stepped the Inuzuka, who slid a few feet after the attack.

"Is that how it is then? PASSING FANG!" the singular form of Kiba flew at him with a razor like spin. Neji again easily avoided the attack like it was nothing.

"So, you going to make this entertaining or something?" Neji asked the feral boy. Kiba growled.

"I'm getting really sick of that attitude of yours! AKAMARU NOW!" he tossed a soldier pill at the little dog, who ate the pill and began to sort of mutate. The puppy appeared more feral now, and had red fur.

"ROAR!"

"That's it buddy...BEAST HUMAN CLONE!" Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's back before turning into another Kiba.

"Oh great, more of him" Naruto sighed.

"This boy's just unleashed his beast, but why is it I see the Hyuga at the victory feast!"

"Bee, your aggravating" Yugito sighed.

"So, you think your so tough then pretty boy, then take this!" Kiba tossed a smoke bomb at the Hyuga, filling the air with gas.

"Interesting, he knows that your Byukugan can't see through that gas, and appears to be betting Neji's can't either" Shino surmised. However, Tenten had a grin on her face now.

"So, looks like you can hide one of your aces then" she said to herself as the two with the Kiba look on them charge at the cloud from alternate sides.

"FANG PASSING FANG!" both of them flew into the smoke cloud for the attack, before a large explosion occured. Hinata's went wide.

"KIBA!" said boy and his now normal appearing dog were blasted out of the smoke, and landed utterly knocked out. As the smoke cleared Neji found himself standing in a shallow crater, looking bored. However, he was happy at least that the mutts smoke hid his secret defense.

"Smart boy, he could probably get tried for knowing that as a branchy" Fluffy commented. Taisune just shook his head.

"You know, isn't the branch house supposed to protect the main house, then why are they weaker?"

"But, how..." Kurenai gasped in shock. Lee nodded sadly.

"That Neji, they don't call him a genuis for nothing. He beat that guy without suffering one hit" Samui rose an eyebrow.

"That's one cool Hyuga"

"Winner, Hyuga Neji"

As both Kiba and Akamaru were hauled away, Neji strolled calmly back to his seat, as the 11th match was called

_Ni Samui vs Sai_

Both pale Genin stared one another down.

"So, lets make this an enjoyable match for testing our valor in battle, large chested Kumo Nin" Sai said in his wierd tone. Samui just stared back, probably the first female he ever talked to who didn't pummel him.

That was just due to how patient she had to be on team Killer Bee

"Begin"

Sai drew from his backpack, oddly a paint brush and scroll. Taking his brush, he rapidly began drawing

"Ninja art; Super beast scroll" hundreds of ink cat like creature rose from the scroll and charged at Samui, who rose an eyebrow.

"Not bad...Lightning Release; Lightning dome!" a dome of electricty formed around Samui, blocking the paint beasts and causing them to disintergrate. Sai kept drawing, and sending more beasts at her as her jutsu faded. Dodging a few of the beasts, she drew the Tanto from her back.

"Lightning Release; Lightning Sword!" electricity coarsed across her tanto as she sliced down the paint beasts before charging at Sai. Sai smiled as he drew his own tanto.

"How excellent, Ninja Art: Paint Escalliber!" paint coarsed across his blade, hardening it as he charged at Samui as well. Both blades collided, as both kinjutsu users clashed again and again.

"Wow, look at them go" Tenten said drooling "Guy-sensei, I need to learn how to do that with my swords" Guy gave his good guy pose.

"What youthul thinking, I shall teach you it succesfully or I will juggle Chouza Akamichi for an hour with one hand!" Neji and Tenten edged away from their crazy sensei.

"Ninja Art; Paint blade!" Sai formed a second blade via his paint and increased his pressure on Samui's skills, who held him off barely.

"Damm, this guy is tough.." she closed her eyes, before opening them slowly and jumping out of range.

"Lightning Release; Surge of Lightning!" a blast of lightning flew at Sai, who used his blades to block the attack, but that was all the distraction Samui needed, as she tied a exploding tag onto one of the three Kunai she drew out.

Tossing the blades, they impacted into the ground as Sai avoided them, but the last one he avoided had the tag, which then exploded. An explosion rocked the premisis, after all she only used a small one.

"Okay, if she destroys my tower she's disqualified" Anko pouted. Sai jumped out of the attack, with only his regular tonto. Samui then forced her chakra around her like a shroud, before it became electrified. Yugito stared in shock at Killer Bee.

"You, you didn't" Bee smiled.

"Teach her Brokage's basics at Nintaijutsu?" the shroud began to electrically form a slight cat like theme to it, with cat like ears and claws, but no tail.

"LARIAT!" Samui flew at Samui, using the ears like horns, and smashed Sai into the wall. Samui slid on the floor, as Yugito smiled in a flattered way.

"**Now that's a nice kit of a niece you have, Yugito-Chan**"

"Winner, Nii Samui"

"Weakling" Sasuke scoffed.

"Man, I hope I go soon, because if I have to watch another match, I'd get all tense, and then I'd be more likely to pull a muscle, which will cause my opponent laugh at me, which could cause them to get a hemridge..."

"Don't worry bro, look your next" Bee commented at the board. It showed the 12th match

_Tenten vs Shinpai Omoi_

"Wait, can I even fight a girl? Because what happens if this gets out, and I never get a date again, and then the girls burn my house down..."

"Don't sweat it bro, I'm sure your do fine!" Bee smiled, as the two contestants appeard on the battle ground

"So, your the guy I get to fight, should be fun"

"Man, I hate fighting girls" Omoi shook his head, as he reached for his sword.

"begin" Tenten grabbed a scroll, and unsealed a blade much like Omoi's and Karui's, as the two Kinjutsu users charged.

The endless clang of metal smashed into other metals crossed the battle field as both Genin clashed again and again.

"Your pretty good, for a Konoha nin...but do you know this hidden trick" using his sword, he struck the blade at a singular part, as the blade was knocked out of a startled Tenten's hand.

"What the..."

"Hidden Kumo de arming style, now give up" she drew more scrolls"

"I don't think so" the battle degraded into Omoi dodging kunai, shurikan and various other sharp metal things. Tenten then unsealed the giant hammer she once used on Neji, and slammed it down towards Omoi, whose own blade was smashed by the desctructive force.

"Urg, I hate that hammer" Neji groaned. Omoi slowly removed the sucker from his mouth.

"Not bad...now for my ace as to why my weapon speciality is better then yours...yours is impressive I'll admit, but you lack one trick, something like the seals on this infinite lolipop of mine"

"Infininte?" Yugito asked. Killer bee grinned.

"It's what we alls picked up during our B mission to the land of Candy. His reward for saving the Daiymo's cousin from a giant boulder"

"These seals are only activated when I remove it, and it touches ari, observe" the air shimmered, as all the fallen weapons from their battle started to magetically move towards Omoi, surrounding him like a cloud.

"What the..." Tenten gasped. Taisune nodded, impressed.

"A magnetics seal...and a rather decent one at that. I heard rumors that Kumo once got hands on a Uzumaki scroll, but to make it with such skill..."

Omoi drew his blade back, as well as Tenten's, and returned his lolly to his mouth, as he started to rapidly chuck metal things at Tenten, her own weapons.

"Damm, I was hoping to not have to do this, but...TWIN RISING DRAGONS!" She drew two of her emergency scrollls and opened them in a spiraling ring of paper.

"She's that desperate" Lee said in shock

Using the scrolls, she began to rapidly draw out weapons ,and chucked them into the metal maelstorm. It was sheer chaos as hundreds of metal weapons collided into one another again and again. As the storm cleared, Omoi was the only visible combatant. He sighed in relief

"Winner..." out of nowhere, Omoi was smashed by the foot of the still active Kunoichi.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Omoi was smashed into the wall by her kick. Now he was out. Fluffy chuckled.

"So, it was a combination of a substitution and dynamic entry that one it...you should use that next time your in a fight"

"Or you could"

"Okay, winner Tenten" Lee and Guy were estatic

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL WAY TO WIN!"

"GIVE US A HUG!"

"TENTEN!" the duo jumped down to hug the terrified girl.

"LEE!"

"GUY!" The Genjutsu reappeared, with Tenten stuck in the middle of it.

"Help...me" she whimpered in fear. Killer Bee was sulking.

"The song of thunder lost, to the flames of youth. I can't even rap right now"

"**Thank Kami**"

"No one asked you!" their was a intermission for Tenten to gather her scattered weapons.

"You know, Omoi had a point, I need one of those seals"

The 13th match then lived up to its name, as it was quite unfortunate. Sasuke fought Yoroi, one of Kabuto's teammates, and in 5 seconds, killed the guy with a Chidori. The Hokage was not amused.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke...was that really necassary"

"Hey, you said either you call it, or he has to die"

"That wasn't meant to be literally taken"

"Send some of the Uchia fund to his family" he instruced an ANBU with an order to the bank. What was even worse, however, was Sasuke had his Sharingan active, for the entire duration of the tournament, and had gotten all the jutsu, aside for the ones used by Fu, Haku, Neji and Karui. This left only the last fight...

_Uzumaki Naruto vs Subaku No Kankuro_

The new techs never seen before in canon and likely fanon, can be rented if asked

Secret Takigakure Water Release; Water spear

Rank; B

Description; Via water chakra, a spear is formed for battle

Lightning Release; Lightning sword

Rank; C

Description; Chakra flow is used to coarse chakra of lightning across a blade

Ninja Art; Paint Escalliber

Rank; B

Description; Paint is used to magnify a blade to a greater state


	31. Erupting Battle Preliminaries conclude

This chapter will end the preliminaries

The story Faves 367

The story alerts 291

The New C2 Favoliste...you know soon I'll be eligible for the 100,000 word mark community. Anyone know a staffy from it?

Review Reply

VFSNAKE; Hey, I have to keep him around for a while

Spiderfox; Sure...EVIL LAUGHTER

Leonius; Um, I'll try something else...

Ragnel; This isn't the point of my story speed, I just have free time

Shade; I'm human

Maelstorm; In 'Stolen Birds' from a while back, he used the Sharingan to copy it from Kakashi when he fought Taisune

Miner; Hence why I tried to shake things up

Rixell; Seems as though I'm still setting off the good graces of fandom, and I will leave a finals listings at the chapters end

Samurai; Thought it would be a good joke for Omoi's character, while also continuing my use of combat seals

Ashleytiger; Sure, call the FBI and Scotland Yard

Hektols; THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, LOVE YOUR NEW CHAPTER, WON'T SPOIL IT FOR READERS THOUGH

Okay I was reading a fic called Heir of the Throne for Naruto a while ago, and while it has a interesting, unique plot, it is an X over heavy story, that can be hard to understand. It also had one of the darkest, best written Naruto's I've ever seen, mistreated to a point he didn't feel happy about meeting distant family and having hot girls care for him. I bring this up to comment on the dangers of writing AU versions of Naruto, you can end up creating a Naruto whose almost a different person.

On the bright side, if you can stand that kind of Naruto, its a good read, and one of the finer Dark Naruto fics I've seen...just hope your familiar with various cartoons and animes, movies...I envy the males in the story

Anyways, this is one way to interpret a mistreated Naruto, a lighter view can be seen on Hektols fic New Chance and another fic that's good for a dark konoha with a moderately dark Naruto you should read is called One man Team...

Okay, Konan is still winning..._Out of nowhere Fluffy appears_

**Hey, what the hell are you doing here, this isn't the story! **_Annoyed looking Fluffy_

Oh lighten up would ya Cross? I'm just here to tell the readers the news...

**NO SPOILERS FLUFFY, or I will delete you!**

Relax...anyway you can't delete me...

**Oh really** _clicks delete, Fluffy is unaffected_

Yawn...well anyway the next story that comes from Mr. Cross will involve a altered cast...while Hinata, Naruto and Haku are still on, Mei gets a show, and Kurotsuchi has been confirmed to be off the next cast, but Tai-kun and myself will be there because...

**NO SPOILERS **_Chases Fluffy off_

_Urg, never mind all of that, I chased her off_...wait its time to start the chapter...

Poison will make you so numb...urg Fluffy messed up my joke mojo

_Hell Yeah I did_

**FLUFFY**

Mitrashi Tower; Match 14, finals

The last two competitors in the contest found themselves staring down on another, Naruto Uzumaki in orange, and Kankuro in his black cat suit.

"So, looks like the best match yet...after all both of their other teammates passed this round, so they are bound to be most skilled!" Lee said estatically.

"You can do it Naruto-Kun" Hinata said softly.

"So Yellow boy, what do you have hidden up your sleeve? Any Flying Thunder God?" Kurotsucih muttered to herself.

"YOU CAN TAKE CAT BOY THERE Naruto-Kun!" Fu yelled estatically.

"Put the wierdo on ice!" Haku yelled. However, Naruto felt something, off.

'The killer intent this guy's giving off, its not normal. Its, more than his teamates'

Gaara was staring at Kankuro in interest

"It appears, as though he wishes to prove his existance" Gaara said in montone. Temari stared at him in shock.

"Wait, when you say that, you mean, kill right?" Gaara stared back like if he was saying 'duh'

"What the hell Kankuro?" Hayate nodded.

"Begin the final match" Kankuro reached for his back container, as the wrappings began to undo themselves, unvieling a creepy multi armed puppet thing.

"Puppet Master Technique, ago; CROW!" a duo of vortexes made up of black fire formed around Kankuro, slowly taking shape. Taisune and Fluffy were alarmed.

"Wait, that's his summoning technique! Oh great, he's possessed cat boy down there"

"Damm Uchiha!" Fluffy grumbled "Should we interfear?" Taisune shook his head.

"Only if things get real ugly. We want our pal in the finals, and if we blast his opponent, that would get him disqualified. I don't want to deal with a depression likely Naruto, do you?" the vortexes formed into a six armed barrel like puppet and a lizard like puppet.

"Black Ant, Salamader!" he now had three puppets under his control. Temari blinked in shock.

"Hey, how the hell did that just happen, he left Blank Ant at Suna...and he hasn't even gotten the lizard one" Baki shook his head.

"And what was with the black fire? If anything he'd be a Earth or Wind Release user"

Kankuro began moving his fingers, as Crow and Black Ant flew at Naruto, clicking as they went.

"WIND RELEASE: WIND FLEETS!" Wind chakra focused itself Naruto's sandals as he flew at improved speeds towards the puppet master. With a few flecks of his fingers however, kunai began flying out of the arms of his attacking puppets straight at Naruto.

Rolling out of the way of the attack, Naruto used his Wind RElease to force himself up into the air behind Crow. Electricity began to corse across his palm as he did this.

"LIGHTNING RELEASE: SHOCK PALM!" Naruto palmed the puppet, causing it to burst. However as it exploded, a burst of purple mist flew out of it.

"Poison gas!" Haku gasped.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata gasped.

"Not cool"

Quickly grabbing his ninja bag, Naruto drew an anti poison seal and applied it to his mouth, flying through the poison cloud safely as a result. Removing the spent seal from his mouth, Naruto flew towards Kankuro with his Shock palm still active.

"SALAMADER!" the giant puppet jumped in front of his master via the jutsu as its back opened up, allowing for Kankuro to hide inside with his strings still active. The palm struck the puppet monstrosity, to no avail.

Avoiding several kunai from Black Ant, Naruto growled.

"So, that's the way you want to play, coward, well I can to...MULTIPLE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Hundreds of Naruto's appeared throughout the arena, shocking the genin and foriegn Jonnin.

"Wait, how does a Genin pull that off!" Yugito gasped. Killer Bee chuckled.

"Why is it I'm getting some skills off the kid that are quite fine, like he's one of the nine!" Yugito stared in shock, a Jinchuriki!

"YOSH, SO YOUTHFUL! I FEEL MOST ENVIOUS FOR HIS SKILL!"

"Great, more blonds..." Kurotsuchi sighed.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled.

"Damm Dobe, I will have that jutsu!"

A dozen clones appeared around Black Ant, before picking at it with several rapid kunai thrusts, tearing the evil toy appart. The rest focused in at Salamader.

"So, can your oversized robot handle this? WIND RELEASE; WIND FLEETS RISE!" all but one of the Naruto's began to levitate above the stadium floor.

"Man, how much chakra does the little squirt have?" Neji asked himself.

"FIRE RELEASE: WYVERN FLAME JUTSU!"

"WIND RELEASE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!"fire wyverns were blasted towards Salamander, where the winds kicked in, blasting the fire releases at greater speeds into the hull. Despite the fact the hull wasn't damaged, Kurenai blinked.

"Three Elemental Releases?" the clone on the ground grinned.

"WATER RELEASE: GREAT WATERFALL TECHNIQUE!" out of pure chakra, a blast of water rose forth that swamped the battlefield in a great wave, striking into Salamader, that flung around like drift wood.

"Hey, if I get water damage, your paying for it gaki!" Anko yelled, grateful the entire place hadn't collapsed yet. The remaining Naruto clones desended on the waters and struck them harsly.

"Four releases!"

"He is truly worthy of proving my existance, for a long time"

"LIGHTNING RELEASE: LIGHTNING SURGE!" lightning coarsed across the waters, striking the now weakened Salamader, which promptly exploded as the water rapidly sunk down a drain they had on the floor for some reason, creating a whirlpool which both the real Naruto and Kankuro were in.

"My puppets! DAmm YOU UZuMAKI, I will KIll YOU"

"He's like, the Uchiha from before" the Hokage gasped in surprise.

"FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" a giant fireball flew from Kankuro's mouth towards Naruto.

"The possession is stronger then before, usually their powers and personalities remain relatively in tact. Now, his is actually overshadowing Kankuro-Kun's own" Taisune commented.

"WATER RELEASE: WATER WYVERN JUTSU!" a water dragon flew from the whirling mass and blocking the fireball before chomping down at Kankuro's position, before he jumped out of the way and did several rapid handsigns.

"BLAZE RELEASE: DARK INFERNO!" out of Kankuro's eyes a blast of dark flames were unleashed, coarsing the waters surface like it was nothing.

"What the hell!"

"Something's wrong with Kankuro!"

"Ameretsu!"

"I want that power"

"Damm it, Shadow CLone Jutsu, SUBSTITUTION!" Naruto created a shadow clone of himself and substitued it for him as the flames encased him before the clone burst.

However, his escape placed him in the range of the final show, as Black Ant rose from the waters completely repaired.

"What!"

"ThiS show IS ovER UzuMAKi, BLACK SECRET ART: IRON MAIDEN!" The chest of Black Ant opened up, swallowing Naruto whole before sealing itself, as blades from both BLack Ant and Crow rose from the waves.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata, Fu and Haku gasped while the rest cringed, as the blades pierced the insides of the container, before a burst of orange chakra lit the containers hull.

"No, NOOooo, not THat!"

_Kyubbi's seal_

The fox felt her chakra drain to heal the little ningen she was sealed in, flowing through the seal on him added by Taisune. Already with Storm, Aura, Scorch and Ice Kanji's on it, the next one appeared.

The kanji was of Lava

_Outside in real time_

"LAVA RELEASE: VESUVIUS!" a burst of red hot liquid rock flew from insides of Black Ant, before it began to melt rapidly with the parts of Crow inside it. Then in a burst of motion, Naruto forced himself free ,minor stab wounds covering him but rapidly healing due to Kyubbi, also being removed of any poison.

"No, NOO, NOOO! YOU HAve HiS poWEr!"

"Wait, LAVA RELEASE, THAT'S MY TRICK!" Kurotsucih was furious.

"How the heck did he just do that!" Tenten gasped. Hinata had stars in her eyes.

"Naruto-Kun, your so amazing!" Haku and Fu sighed.

"Well, as long as he doesn't go overboard, its not a total disaster to our plan" Taisune did a ram seal

"If he's possessing Kankuro-kun, Naruto-kun your going to need all the power you can get. Temporary filtration ending!"

"Why does that dobe get that power?" Naruto sped forth on the water, straight towards Kankuro. With the Kyubbi's power flowing in through him, Naruto flew with amazing speed.

"YOSH, YOUTHFUL!"

"He is a Jinchuriki" KIller Bee said astonished.

"BLAZE RELEASE: DARK INFERNO!"

"AURA RELEASE; AURA SPHERE!" the two Kekkei attacks collided with an explosion of power.

"What sort of release was that!" Guy said astonished "It is so, so, YOUTHFUL! LEE, YOU MUST BE THIS BOYS YOUTHFUL RIVAL AS WELL!"

"YES GUY-SENSEI!"

Naruto got infront of Kankuro, and whispered

"storm release; Phantom surge" a blast of unseen storm chakra catapulted Kankuro across the battlefield as the last of the water drained away, Kankuro landed on the floor, coughing blood as he struck, before saying in a confused tone.

"Wha...where am I?"

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto"

"WAIT, WHAT, I LOST! OH MAN, I CAN'T REMEMBER A THING!" Kankuro pouted. Temari looked on concerned. What happened to her brothers memory?

Taisune smiled from above.

"Good job, Naruto-Kun. Your parents would be proud of you, and with your gramps out of the hospital, I bet he'd be to" the winners were now gathering on the battle field.

"Congradulations, cough, on passing the preliminary rounds. The finals matchups, cough, will now appear on screen"

1; Subaku No Gaara vs Nii Samui

2; Tenten vs Uchiha Sasuke

3; Kurotsuchi vs Uzumaki Naruto

4; Nara Shikimaru vs Subaki No Temari

5; Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji

6; Momoichi Fu vs Aburame Shino

7; Rock Lee vs Takiboshi Fu

The various peoples were now deep in thoughts

'That Gaara kid, he's bound to be tough if pinky fled, and I have no idea what to go on, not cool'

'She will prove my existance'

'So, I'm up against Uchiha, I'm in trouble'

'The girl won't last, but i'll have the oldies make her one of my bitches'

'So Yellow Flash kid, lets see whose lava burns hottest'

'So, its her, Kekkei Genkai vs Kekkei Genkai'

'I'm fighting a female again, troublesome'

'So, its lazy boy. Well, it doesn't really matter as long of Uchiha and Gaara win their matches'

'Neji-Neesan'

'So, lets see whose better, the Aurora of the main house, or the prodigy of the clan?'

'Urg, if both me and Fu-San win, we'll end up fighting one another. Well, never the better time to readjust the get Naruto-kun pecking order'

'Haku-san, you make my insects react strangely, as if cold. I will find out why'

'YOSH! I WILL FIGHT THIS FIGHT AGAINST FU-SAN, AND IF I LOOSE I WILL JUGGLE MY YOUTHFUL TAIJUTSU RIVAL'

'Great, I'm fighting the mega browed nutcase'

"We will reconviene at Konoha stadium in a month, until then"

_Later_

"Must win tournament, kill Itachi, kill the Dobe, get hot bitches...must win tournament...kill Itachi..." Sasuke brooded down the hallway, as a dark figure with a hazy form confronted him.

"Who the hell are..." Sasuke collapsed to the ground just as Sakura had done earlier, but this time he vanished as well. Though, perhaps Sakura also vansihed.

_Elsewhere_

"I, need, BLOOD, must prove existance...BLOOD!" Gaara was stalking in the woods, looking for some traveler to kill, when he ran into someone.

However, this someone was a disguised Uzumaki in a brown cloak, it was Taisune.

_The Dead of night_

A collapsing mass of sand deep in the woods let off a crash across the land, as Shukaku the Sand spirit was defeated by a panting Taisune Uzumaki. The nearly dead form of Gaara lay spralled in the center.

Fluffy appeared next to him, furious.

"You still won't use my power, and against a fucking Jinchuriki in the beasts form as well! Do you have a deathwish!" Taisune shook his head.

"I will use your power, only to defeat Uchiha. But, I need you to heal Gaara-kun here..." he closed his eyes as a green aura, Senjutsu chakra, formed around him. "However, for this sealing, I'll use a, different source of power"

"SAGE MODE; Sacred Sealing Art; 288 Sacred Flavors; TAILED BEAST SEALING; ELDER STYLE SEAL IMPROVEMENT; IRON ARMOR SEALING!" as 288 ancient stone ramen cups rose from the ground, before sending waves of green chakra into Gaara's stomach, improving the seal there.

That night, Gaara slept for the first time in his life.

"The training, now begins"

Original techniques of this chapter

Wind Release; Wind Fleets

Rank C

Descritpion; Wind chakra is flowed into ones feet to increase speed and kicking power

Wind Release; Wind Fleets Rise

Rank A

Description; The jutsu evolves to grant the user levitation

Blaze Release; Dark Inferno

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; Ameretsu flames are shot at the foe at high velocity

Lava Release; Vesuvius

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; Lava burst from the user to burn through restraints

Storm Release; PHantom Surge

Kekkei Genkai (C)

Description; From Spider Fox, this jutsu allows for an invisible storm front to strike the foe

Sacred Sealing Art; 288 Sacred Flavors; TAILED BEAST SEALING; ELDER STYLE SEAL IMPROVEMENT

Rank; S

Description; A powerful sealing art requiring powerful chakra levels to perform, the seal will improve existing Jinchuriki seals to any other of ones choice, other than seals requiring death or specific circumstances to occur


	32. Pervy Sage appears

Well, time for the drawl between the two periods in the examinations

We have 374 faves

And 296 Alerts

Review Reply corner

Hektols; Its an ancient Uzumaki seal jutsu, the love of ramen amongst the Uzumaki is hereditary, like Hyuga pervertedness, Nara laziness and the flames of youth...if Guy had relatives...and I've gone out of my way to keep this story fresh, yet digestable. I did say I got some ideas for my story from some others I've seen. Fu came from the Seventh seal, Namikaze and the Water Goddess gave me some rough ideas for the multiple Kekkei Genkai, and the rivarly between Flames and Thunder was branched off the co-operation they showed in their own story, as well as Samui's immunity to it. The Sandiame, is old.

VFSNAKE; Hey, its my story, I can't abuse Sasuke for abusing Sasuke sake, except when its warranted

Multiple complaints; It was a little edit I made in the writings...I AM HUMAN! I sent a beta request, to no reply just to inform you

Yuki; Possibly

Rixell; Oh, thanks for the new jutsu _grins like Fluffy would_ , and be ready for the finals to start a few chapters later

Warrior; You said something different this time! He will meet his gramps this chapter, not that either of them though their relation

Mazzax; The issue is that decides Naruto, who couldn't really do the sealings without his identity getting out, only the Sandiame and Kakashi can apply the seals, and Kakashi would be accused of team sabotage if he tried that, and also him being in hiding hinders his progess. The hokage, however, is swamped in paperwork.

Raiden; Its in my faves

Kokuryu; Wait, humor is evil...

Tobi; Hey, I had Kunai action going on there! Poison gas as well. The fact is, first you had the poisonous puppets fighting you off, then you have the blaze release. Not exactly simple to hit?

Okay, Konan is winning still..._Fluffy appears again_

**FLUFFY, YOU HAVE A STORY TO BE IN...**

Yeah Yeah Crossy, I'm just here to stir up interest for the next project, where the characters get some of my beauty...

**NO SPOILERS!**

Ah, well KAKASHI WILL BE BASHED, THE HAREM WILL ONLY BE FOUR, AND IT WILL BE DARKER, GOODBYE HELLO OLD PERSON... _Danzo appears as Fluffy leaves_

**Danzo, you too? Oh come on! I already had the damm bimbo on my case, now you**

Yes, I wish to negociate my contract for the next story...I wish to retain my current characterization, and to avoid evil bashing of my character and of Root. If not, I'll have to, deal with you _Root Ninja surround me_

**Damm crippled old men, fine follow me, and I have a story to get ahead on, so no more interuptions**

_Some old folk music plays_

**DANZO, THAT WAS THE SONG GAG!**

_Hokage's office_

The Hokage sighed, furious in himself. Even though he had finally finished all his paper work, for once, he wasn't happy.

He'd been totally blind to the civilian councils plans, only luck had saved the village they loved. If Tenzo hadn't appeared to him with the call of ANBU, who knows what would of happened. Danzo ended up saving the day, while he could barely do anything

He was old, very, very old. He retired for a reason when he gave his rank to Naruto's father, Minato. He was slipping, making more mistakes, and a village in troubled times couldn't afford that. It was only getting worse.

He was glad to have least kept Naruto relatively safe and kept the village in check, but it was time to get a new sucker...successor on the job. He would have asked Danzo to take the job, but with the ROOT scandal, the shinobi wouldn't accept him as their leader.

Once the chunnin exams were over, he'd step down, but he had to do several things first

1; Trial the teachers who had impared Naruto's education, and possibly the education of Choji, Kiba, Ino, Hinata and other clan born ninja, while pushing the education of non clan ninja and Sasuke beyond what they should have been.

2; Make sure Naruto got a council seat

3; See Naruto to Chunnin Rank

4; Ensure that Sasuke doesn't pass this year if plausible, he didn't need the possibility of him ordering females to procreate with him...that was illegal but he could easily twist the facts

But who could take the position of Hokage? As he could see it, the main canidates would be Shikaku, Kakashi and Jiraiya. Shikaku was too lazy, Kakashi was too tardy, and in hiding, and Jiraiya, the possible damage to Icha Icha the Kage job would do to him was too horrible to think about.

With a bamm, a rock was smashed through the window, landing on the ground a distance away from him. The Hokage was alarmed, what happened to the extra security. He then examined the rock closer

Tied to the rock was a message. Curiously, the Hokage examined it.

_Gamble on it, then dose with Sake_

The handwriting looked faintly familar to the old man, before his eyebrows rose.

'Gamble...Tsunade?'

_Konoha_

"GAARA! GAARA!" Temari frantically was yelling out in a search across the town and nearby forests. Her brother had left, most likely on a murderous rampage last night, and hadn't returned. And to add to it, the arrogant Uchiha and the pathetic pink haired baby had vanished as well.

She cringed, first Kankuro got possessed and not only lost his puppets, but his eyes had been damaged, and now Gaara had vanished. If this kept up, would her only family be her father?

She really didn't hope it didn't come to that. To be honest, she had never been close to her father, seeing as he authorized the death of her mother to turn Gaara into...and being Kazekage, never was home much. Ever since she had started trying to reconnect to Gaara, which seemed to be giving results, she had started to really wonder who was the real monster in the family, the Jinchuriki or the one who kept trying to kill his own son, the Jinchuriki. There was also the matter of Yashamaru, her uncle and Gaara's old caretaker.

Temari, as a female and as a Kunoichi, was much better at picking up false emotions and hidden meanings then her brothers, and Yashamaru's behavior had always puzzled her. He had always been kind to Gaara, and had never tried any thing before his death, and he had plenty of oportunities to. As a medical ninja, had had access to poisons, dehydratiotors, sterlilizers...but nothing of the manner had been done to Gaara.

Unlike stronger,and most likely smarter Bjuu, Shukaku only blocked external attacks. He was perfect for blocking Kunai, fireballs, explosives...but they had seen Gaara get poisoned once as a child and Shukuku didn't save him.

Yashamaru did. He had the perfect excuse to, he could have claimed he couldn't cure the poison, but he cured it. If he really wanted to kill Gaara, that was the chance to do it.

What could have caused such a rapid change in her uncle to try and kill Gaara, when it was quite obvious he couldn't succeed. It would have been much better if he had lived, Yashamaru had taught Gaara so many morals, as a little kid he was better behaved then she was at the time, and was still better behaved then the modern Kankuro. She smiled at a memory of him apologizing to her for so many minor things.

If Yashamaru was still alive, Gaara probably would lack his psycotic nature.

What had changed, what had changed...she strained her memory as hard as she could, and something came to her faint memory

The day that Yashamaru attempted the dead, he appeared to be unfocused...and when she thought of it, the behavior resembled a certain mind controlling jutsu found in this village, one caused by the Sharingan, but she wasn't completely sure.

She at least felt as though she could relax a little at the time being with the finals approaching. Her opponent was the lazy ass Nara, and she had range on him. That little shadow of his had no chance. Even if Gaara didn't return, she could probably still make Chunnin.

_Konoha's hot springs_

With a yawn, Naruto stretched out on a bench outside the hotsprings. Hinata had invited Haku, Fu and her Sensei, Kurenai, to the hotpsrings to celebrate their passing the prelimiaries. While they were in the relaxing hot water, Naruto had elected to stay out.

The villagers appeared to be in a whole new wave of hate for them as of recent, glaring at them with a fury as they had walked by. And it wasn't just them for a change, they were glaring venom at every ninja passing their way.

Naruto had worries about them possibly bothering them at the ninja owned hotsprings, so he decided to keep an eye out for any bafoonery...when he heard a different sound from jutsus or explosions.

The scrapping of pencil to paper. Looking up in the tree, he saw a large man with long silver hair and a red adorned clothing set, peeping into the hotsprings below.

Including the ones his friends were in

_The man in the Tree_

Jiraiya, the self proclaimed king of perverts, and writer of Icha Icha, member of the Sannin, and toad sage, was surprisingly smart. You may just see him as a pervert, but he was actually one of the most accomplished ninjas to ever come out of Konoha, or the entire world for that matter.

He was a master spy, easily a hokage level fighter, and a master teacher. And he knew the rules of ambush, or reverse ambush as it was this time.

Jiraiya didn't have the time to hunt down his godson in Konoha, so after asking his teacher about Naruto's plans for the day, he formulated a plan.

As a student, Minato had many habits that annoyed Jiraiya. For one thing, when he tried to use his and Kushina's romance in Icha Icha, he burned his notes before using his flying thunder god to put him in the most danger he had ever been in.

Peaking on his teamate Tsunade.

He also never called him by his name, it was always Pervy Sage this, Pervy Sage that... he prayed Naruto lacked that trait. It got really old quickly.

And finally, the kid always had to interupt him in his research. Did it matter if they were Kushina, the wife of Minato's old rival Fugaku Uchiha, foriergners...he always had to interupt his fun. Did he realize that he was putting thousands of readers on longer wait for his genuis!

This also was giving him time to view the boys teammates/ future lovers/ book ideas. He saw three of them in the hotsprings now; a long black haired girl with pale skin, a green haired girl, and a little Hyuga with the standard female Hyuga package, along with one of the females from his mistake who had put him in the hospital.

Now just from his 'research', he could dictern their basic character molds and personalities. The Hyuga's nervousness, her lower stance in the water, showed off a shy nature, nervous about being noticed be it good or bad. Probably some home troubles.

The black haired girl, judging from her tone of sighing and average stance, showed a more level headed nature, the kind who wouldn't focus on showin off...if she really had anything to show off at the matter.

Finally, the green haired one had a higher stance, showing off a more outspoken nature, but her sighs were missing a few notes of content. Probably some sort of tragic past she was still overcoming.

What perfect book material, and the Hokage had said there were others with eyes on him! He would spawn entire sagas!

_Back below the pervert_

Naruto glared up at the strange man in loathing...

"PERVERT, STOP LOOKING INTO THE GIRLS HOTSPRINGS, MY FRIENDS ARE IN THERE!" Jiraiya gasped in fright and crashed into the ground, before huge spikes of killer intent flew out towards him, before he ran at Guy like speeds, grabbing the blond nuisance as he left.

"Hey, that pervert just kidnapped Naruto-Kun!"

_Some distance away_

"Honestly, did you have to do that! I happen to dislike being called a pervert" the kabuki man glowered.

"Hey, you were peeping at the girls hotsprings. Either your suicidal, or a pervert" the man shook his head, just like his father.

"I'm no pervert, I'm...:" dramatic music and a pose from the wierd man " I AM JIRAIYA OF THE SANNIN, THE WOMAN WOER AND THE TOAD SAGE, SUPER PERVERT AND WRITER OF THE GREATEST BOOK SERIES KNOWN TO MAN..."

"Harry Potter?" he collasped to the ground.

"NO..."

"The idiots guides to..."

"NO!..."

"Bleach?"

"That's a manga..."

"Those books with the sparkling guys Sakura likes?" the man promptly grabbed the boy by his shirt collar.

"Don't even go there, I'm the writer of Icha Icha..." killer intent returned as Haku and Fu appeared out of nowhere, and promptly attacked him. Hinata hung back, not wanting to harm one of her favorite authors, and hero of the Hyuga clan.

"Hey wait...perverted sage...HEY DO YOU HAVE A SUMMONING CONTRACT THAT BELONGED TO MY FATHER!" he blinked, how did that kid know?

_Some time later_

"Okay boy, you've signed the contract for the Toads, now lets see you summon a toad. Now, don't get frustrated if you end up summoning a small one..." Naruto did the jutsu.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" a giant toad normally seen in a blue gangster like jacket, a pipe and adorned with a sheathed sword of huge porportions, with a scar on his eye, appeared...but instead of the above, aside for his scar, he was in a shower cap patterned with flies and had a equally giant loather in his hands.

"JIRAIYA, HOW DARE YOU SUMMON ME WHEN I AM TAKING A SHOWER!" Jiraiya then wished he was being attacked by the rabid woman again...

_A brief hospital stay later_

"Okay, never do that again when I'm around...so how about the Rasengan. Its not like I'll get hurt from that...can I?"


	33. Finals Gaara vs Samui

Time for the finals to begin, and hopefully the new Firewall will block Fluffy

Faves 382

Alerts 297

Review Replies (Note, DO NOT POST SPECULATION ON THE STORY LINE AS REVIEWS. I FIND THEM DISTRACTING TO THE OTHER READERS AND THEY CAN OFFSHOOT MY PLOT. IF YOU HAVE THEORIES, MESSAGE ME TO ASK ABOUT IT...IF YOUR ANNOYMOUS, GET AN ACCOUNT AND THEN MESSAGE ME ABOUT SPECULATION. VIOLATIONS WILL RESULT IN BLOCKING AND OR NO MORE AU REVIEWS)

Kohuryu; Okay then, if that's so easy then this may be my last chapter...

Leonius; Glad its funny. To Kankuro, its due to Blaze Release. Blaze Release stems from the Mangekyo Sharingan, as you should know that damages eyesight, and possibly sanity. While the Uchiha has the Eternal Mangekyo so he's safe, Kankuro lacks the protection and thus his eyes were damaged. He's not blind, just no longer 20 20

Hektols; I hear you

Soulhope; Perhaps...but not on Kurotsuchi

Naruhina; Just the last one, and that Mei Bloodline isn't appearing to Naruto, he already has 5, you know of Wood and Crystal, that leaves only 2 MYSTERY MOUSE KATOOLS...kekkei Genkai...great Mickey's hacked me now...also the last two are Kekkei Genkai Taisune has that didn't come from the mistake that gave him the other 7 that are cutting his lifespan...one born with, the other given by a more controlled kekkei genkai transfer

VFSNAKE; Hey, I like the guy. That's why he wasn't being perverted for perverted sake, but to find Naruto...

Rixell; She come in after, and as to Gaara, he returns this chapter

Harlequin320; I planned it that way

Raw666; I'll fix that

Spiderfox; I find training writing boring, so I'm just skipping ahead the month

Suna Kitsune; Truly one of my best ideas..._Sakura appears_

**Hey, another hacker, either Fluffy, Danzo, the mouse...or her of course...**

HEY, WHY ARE YOU BASHING MY CHARACER AGAIN! I'M NICE TO NARUTO IN SHIPPUDEN! And I'll let you know, I have boobs

**Because...this isn't shippuden...SECURITY **_Sakura is detained_

By the end of this story, Sasuke is going to need a Tourniquet

_Hokage's Office_

Finally, the Hokage was seeing the light, the wonderful light of retirement ahead of him. The chunnin exams were about to begin, and once it was done, he was going to retire. And he'd managed to get a lot done in just this one month.

The paperwork was finally under control with the civilian council's demise, ROOT ninja were placed in ready to deal with the sand and sound ninja in ambush, and he had managed to even get a tally done of the locations that refused Naruto in the past.

The councils had protected them for years, but no more, and the results were staggering. 70% of the food vendors, 80% of the clothings store, the furniture stores, several low expense restaurants, a starbucks, a local comic store, the Shinobi Pizza place, and the cabbage guy were all guilty of mistreatment, and after a little, justice via the work of new I and T chunnin Hektol Incarnae, all of them were out of business and fined.

Of course, not every store in Konoha had mitreated him. The ice cream places, the shinobi owned stores, of course Ichiraku's, and many others never mistreated him. Then there were of course the stores he never visited...such as the red light district...not that Naruto would ever go there.

They also had russled up the teachers who had sabotauged Naruto and trialed them as well, with the jerks now out of work, and removed from service as shinobi

Overall, with the school several months away from exams, they could afford to wait while new teachers were drawn up, and civilians from nearby parts of the land of fire were filling the void from the lost jobs.

Now, it was time for the exams to begin...though he hoped Naruto was ready. Jiraiya had been in the hospital far too often, though he always seemed happy.

"The kids' a natural...though he had to teach those girls of his the Rasengan as well..." he had said

_Konoha stadium_

The loud bustling stadium of the chunnin festivities was energized for one of the largest Chunnin exam turnouts ever seen. The 12 proud genin below; Tenten, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Takiboshi Fu, Momoichi Haku, Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Nii Samui, Nara Shikimaru, Kurotsuchi and Subaku no Temari were the centers of attention.

There were some differences in this group from the last time, however. Tenten now had a large scroll on her back and Lee's leg warmers seemed to be thicker then before, as if there was more under there (eg leg weights)

However, two were off further. First, Uchiha Sasuke appeared to be ill. His skin was pale, his hair unkempt, and he kept glaring at the other contestants with the fury of Tsunade as a Icha Icha convention.

And Subaku no Gaara was still missing...as a swirling storm of sand descended on the field. The sand storm pummeled into the outer grounds of the line of Gennin, as a form rose up from the slowly dissipating sandstorm.

It was Gaara, though he seemed different from before. His skin seemed healthier, and his eyes had more life to them. His ear piercings were removed, and his sand gourd appeared to have several seals on it. His hair was longer, covering his love kanji on his forehead.

More astonishing was the fact that his rings had began to fade away.

"Gaara..." Temari said shocked, she couldn't find him, and now he looked, somewhat less psycotic.

"Hello" he said plainly, in a less gravely voice then before (think Shippuden tone) "Am I late" Hayate shook his head.

"Cough, nope your still on time" the proctor appeared to be in better health then he should have been...was that to say not dead?

"Greetings one and all, shinobi and civilain alike!" The Hokage announced from his perch on top of the stadium, alongside the Kazekage "Today, in our wonderful Konohagakure no Sato, the chunnin exams shall begin! Our expert pannel of judges are ready, and will see the best of the best are promoted. But don't despair, you all can try again if you fail. You don't have to win to get promoted, and you can win it all and not be promoted either...so lets begin!"

"Cough, first match...Nii Samui, Subaku no Gaara" the two gennin nodded as the group not battling vanished. Temari gave one last look at Gaara.

"Gaara, I was worried sick about you, where did you go" He looked at her, before smiling. Temari shivered inside, that had to be a sign of the apopcalypse.

"I, improved" he turned towards his opponent "I didn't get to fight the cotton candy one, I hope you can fight" from her solo, cheap seat, said cotton candy girl grimaced.

She wanted both of them to die, the red head for disrespecting her, and the blond for having large boobs. From a richer seat out of sight of the ninja, Taisune and Fluffy smiled in view of the second rounds

"Begin"

"LIGHTNING RELEASE: LIGHTNING SURGE!" Samui sent a blast of lightning flying at Gaara. In response, Gaara began doing several rapid handsigns.

"Hey wait, when does Gaara do that!" Kankuro gasped from his seat...somehow this was going to be bad.

"WIND RELEASE; Wind Dragon Gust!" from the gourd on his back, a burst of wind flew out, forming into a wind dragon like its fire and water counterparts and flew into the lightning release, absorbing it before impacting it into the ground near Samui. Samui jumped out of the attack range, avoiding an explosion. The judges nodded, they were impressed.

"Hey, I can't copy him!"

"You are a lightning release user, so thus my sand is not suitable for blocking your attacks. My sand contains conductive minerals that would allow your attacks to get through with ease. Thus, I've trained to fight, with alternate strategies"

"Gaara, not using Shukaku...great what's next, an alien invasion" Kankuro muttered. A dark shadowed man in a huge overcoat behind him then began muttering something.

"_Mother ship, this is F53, code named Quasar Star, our secrecy is comprimised, the invasion must be delayed. The one with the bovine inside of him is also still active, requesting aide in demoralizing him_" odd, it appears Omoi and Kankuro somehow predicted and stopped alien invasions...

"Not cool, he has a counter for most of my jutsu, well then" Samui drew her Tanto from its sheath. "Perhaps alteration would be better" she charged forward with her tanto, and sliced at Gaara.

"Wind Release; Tempest wall" a wall of winds formed to block the blade, but as he did this, Samui grinned.

"Fire Release; Flame Blade!" Samui's tanto caught on fire out of nowhere as it impacted the wall, causing an explosion. Samui, replacing herself via substitution, grinned.

"What the hell..." Karui gasped from her seat. Yugito grinned.

"What, Killer Bee was off on a sulking streak for a few weeks, so I thought I'd train her in her own alternate strategy. I had a feeling the little guy might have a wind release on him, so I thought training her in Fire Release would be a boom for her"

Gaara was blasted by the explosion, before he burst into smoke as well.

"Shadow clone?" Gaara was standing on top of one of the arena's trees.

"So, you have a fire release. I applaud you for your strategy, but for now...Wind Release; Drilling Air Bullet!" several balls of wind chakra were rapidly blasted from Gaara's mouth, flying straight at Samui, who used her still burning sword to strike them and destroy them, leaving grate cracks in the earth as she did. Gaara smiled.

"Wait, why's Gaara smiling?" Temari said confused "none of his attacks are working? He can't use his sand with her lightning release, and her fire release is blocking his wind releases?"

"This is getting interesting" out of the cracks in the ground, tendrils of sand rose up and flew at Samui. She glared.

"So, you used me to break the earth open to ease your sands movement? Cool, but not cool enough" she drew her sword, and focused her chakra. Her blade's fire retreated from half of the blade, to be replaced by static, that reverberated across the mid rim in a dangerous energy stream. The judges were impressed.

"Both of them are showing great potential" one remarked.

"I see our time wasn't for naught, as never a Kenjutsu was ever used for the battle to be fought!"

"To translate, behold a brand new Kenjutsu style..."

"Lightning Fire Release; NI energy blade!" Samui sliced through the sand tendrils with the new blade with shocking skill, its two elements cancelling both of the sands elements. No tendril even got close. However, Gaara didn't appear frustrated, he was in fact grinning.

"Now" ropes flew from the trees to bind Samui, shocking the entire stadium. Gaara jumped down from the tree, as Samui looked in the direction of the trees, to spy two robe bearing raccoons in robin hood like hats binding her.

"Not cool"

"So, I've seen you met my new friends; Tanubin and Tanuod, the rope raccoon brothers. My sensei over this last month held their summoning contract, and even while he doesn't have it on him, he can still recall it at his will"

"Taisune!" Team 11 gasped in shock.

"So, you managed to surprise me with a few racoons, big deal. Because, it would be uncool of me to loose here" 'not in front of Naruto-kun no less' a glowing aura of blue lightning chakra surrounded Samui, sending an electric charge up the ropes. The two raccons rapidly escaped the oncoming frying.

"Go Nintaijutsu!" Killer bee cheered.

Samui did a few rapid handsigns

"Fire Release; Fire cat paws technique!" Nii smiled, as hundreds of paw shaped fire attacks flew straight at Gaara, who used his sand to block these ones, but was unprepared as Samui elbowed into him, sending an electric shockwave into Gaara. He stumbled back, fizzling as Samui flew in for the end blow...

"GAARA!" Temari gasped in fear. He looked sharply up, and in a burst of orange chakra avoided her. Samui and Team 11's eyes flew open, as did her sensei's.

"Another Jinchuriki!"

"This is bad"

"Gaara...is like..." Gaara focused, as red chakra bubbled across his arm, forming into a loose shape like his one armed sand form, though this time it didn't cover his head in any way.

"Wait, that's different then before..." Temari remarked.

"Behold, the result of training. Samui-San, I am glad I got to test drive this now..." Gaara flew at Samui, his arm swinging wide. She glared at him as she flew at him with her Nintaijutsu active.

"LARIAT!"

"Chakra Arm!" the two collided in a large explosion, filling the area with a plume of smoke. The crowd murmured nervously, as the smoke cleared...with Gaara standing over Samui, his sand covering her chest.

"Samui-Chan" Naruto murmered nervously. He turned towards Hayate.

"This match is over. I'd suggest bringing something to cover her when you take her out. The last attack damaged her shirt, and I'd hate to leave her out to be stared at" he said plainly. Temari's eyes went wide.

"He's, he's, being merciful!"

"Apopcalypse" Kankuro murmured.

"This could mess up the entire invasion" Baki said nervously.

"Winner, Subaku No Gaara!" a group of female nurses took Samui out, with something covering her ruined shirt. Taisune smiled.

"It seems as though our training him worked to a T, and without him being pervertified. I'm quite happy with the ways things are working up."

"Oh come on, you sure he couldn't be a little perverted, with his third eye technique..."

"Fluffy-chan...you are agravating."

Today's original techniques

Wind Release; Wind Dragon Gust

Rank; A

Description; a wind dragon is formed and is used to attack the foe

Wind Release; Tempest Wall

Rank; A

Description; A wall of winds are formed to shield yourself

Fire Release; Flame Blade

Rank; B

Description; Fire chakra channels across a blade to increase its battle abilities

Lightning Fire Release; Ni Energy blade

Rank S

A new technique devised by Samui, Nii and Bee, fire and lightning chakra are funneled into a blade to increase its potential to never before seen heights.

Fire Release; Fire paws technique

Rank; C

Description; A blast of fire techniques like Phoenix Sage is used to attack the foe.


	34. Finals Sasuke vs Tenten

Oh, sorry I wasn't here yesterday, but a little story like a trailer is up; Mysterious power; Final Reqiuem. Well, time to do this chapter as well...oh and my bad, not 100,000 words, 1000 reviews. I'd love to try to get that, so I need all your help, at the moment I estimate that milestone around chapter 77...and I doubt I can extend the story that far, so review, review and tell your pals to review.

Faves 395

Alerts 308

No new C2's

Reveiw Reply stop... _Mei Temuri appears_

**Hey, what the hell are you doing here, your not even in this story?**

That's the problem! I'm the most popular Kage, and I look good doing it. Why aren't I in the story!

**You got mentioned...**

So did Twilight

**DO NOT SAY THE NAME, decides your staring in the next story**

I'd better, or else I get to test Lava Release; Ball melting technique_...leaves_

_Shiver_

Review Reply, again

Vesparian; I was refering to Killer Bee, Omoi had mentioned in one of his little absurb fear spouts an alien invasion, and looks like he was right.

Hektols; I thank you. Hey, your Hektols-Senapi after all...um ignore the Tobi moment there. Resonable requests will be taken that don't deviate the story off the course

Naruhina; Hey, I kept Samui alive, and both look like their make Chunnin.

Ashley; That will come later, around Sakura's demise...confirmination, Sakura will die in the course of the story

Soulhope; Possibly,

Shadow; Thank you, the official list is Hinata, Fu, Haku, Temari, Tayuya, Isaribi, Tenten, Samui and Kurotsuchi. Of them, only Temari and Kurotsuchi are lacking the love for Naruto as of now, Tenten will show that this chapter

Monsay; Your see this chapter

Smoke; What, I find not showing the characters appearences is a bad writing trait.

Salem; Yin is in my opionion, an average release like Earth and Wind, and its a component in Aura Release. No Steel and Swift, but Lava is already in

Dbtiger; Wow, you never here that about Oc's these days

Shingami; Read the story

Okay, a poll on random stuff is up, vote for it.

The next chapter, of the Diary of Jane, begins now...hey no Fluffy _phone rings_

Hello

**GO AWAY FLUFFY**

_Office of the Raikage_

The Raikage was depressed. Highly, utterly depressed. He wanted to see how his beloved brother's students were doing at the Finals, but no he had to be held back, with the enemy of all civilized man.

Paperwork

This had to do with the new Genin of theirs, Dozu, who defected from the Hidden Sound. The information he provided for them on the village, and its leader, was actually quite good.

Kumo never let its guard down, the village did once in the old days, and nearly got destroyed in the old wars. That would never happen again. They'd make sure to be at their most powerful, and information was vital to that.

That was part of the reason his predecesor, his father the Sandiame Raikage, had attempted to abduct a Hyuga...and of course that didn't go well. While the Byukugan was important, it wasn't the only Kekkei Genkai out there.

Kumo had most of its Kekkei Genkai wielding Shinobi killed off during the early shinobi wars. The only ones they had left was the storm release of the Kazeran clan...and maybe the sound of Thunder as well. After all, it was a teaching style that has passed on from members of both his and his brother's clan for generations, like the 'Flames of Youth' in the Maito clan did. One apparently there had been a 'Sprit of the Breeze' 'Heart of water' and the 'Willpower of stone', but they had been killed off for some reason.

The Raikage couldn't image why

_In the Tsuchikage's doctor_

"Tsk Tsk, really Tsuchikage-Dono, you really need to be careful on your back" his medical nin complained. The old man was fuming. He wanted to see his granddaughter destroy Konoha nin, not get stuck with back surgery.

"You know, you really should retire"

"If I find a replacement, I will. But I haven't, so will you all shut up...OW MY BACK!"

_Back at the stadium_

The next match was about to begin, with Tenten staring down a always arrogant Sasuke.

"So little girl, hope your ready to loose. I need a good show anyway. And once I defeat you, you will become one my wives..."

"Yugao-chan will kill me if I let this go on...begin" Tenten promptly tossed a shurikan at Sasuke, who dodged it just as qucikly, activating his Sharingan as he did so.

"Ha, is that all you have, you little girl! Fire Release; Great Fireball Technique!" a giant fireball was spat towards Tenten, who rapidly grabbed at the scroll on her back, and unsealed the sword she used against Omoi.

"That's it Tenten, show him all your training!" Lee yelled from above. She focused her chakra flow into the sword.

"Earth Release; Earth Blade!" earth chakra flowed into her blade, reinforcing its structure and endurance. With it, Tenten slammed into the fireball, before knocking it back like a baseball.

"Nani!" Sasuke was slammed with his own fireball, flying into the wall with a giant slam, before he forced himself back into it.

"Ha, so a girl who actually can fight? Lightning Release; Surge of Lightning!" a blast of lightning chakra flew from Sasuke towards Tenten, as Killer Bee stared in shock.

"Hey, that's Samui's jutsu!" The sandiame frowned.

"This isn't going to be fun" the blast flew towards Tenten.

'Little bitch probably doesn't know Lightnin beats Earth. That bimbo is going to get fried, and then I'll really have one hot bitch' Tenten dodged the attack with swift agility, before reappearing behind Sasuke.

"Chidori!" the two attacks collided, Earth sword against Chidori. The sword held, before it was blown out of Tenten's hand and into a tree. Sasuke, with a triumph, plunged Chidori towards Tenten's heart, before his eyes went wide. Ninja wire was restraining his arms.

"Didn't expect, did you pretty boy" Tenten smirked. Sasuke smirked.

"Of course I didn't, but luckily I don't need my hands for Jutsu" he stared into Tenten's eyes, as his eyes morphed into a different shape sort of like an atomic symbol. Taisune shivered.

"Mangekyo Sharingan, so the Uchiha was teaching him" Tenten froze, trapped in a Genjutsu.

"Tenten!"

_In the Genjutsu_

Tenten was floating in a dark abyss, as weapons began rising forth from every nick and corner of her vision, as they began to fly at her, piercing her skin...

This was no ordinary Genjustu. The pain, it was real! She gritted her teeth, as she began to focus her anti Genjutsu training...

"RELEASE!" nothing. She tried another technique, as she found herself looking like a female Lee...to no avail. So, horror didn't work either. Then, she saw a light in the distance.

_Flashback_

Tenten had sought Naruto out for one reason, and one reason alone. She had waited days until he was alone, before approaching him.

"Oh, your, Tenten right? Bushy-Brows team" she chuckled to Lee's nickname, before nodding.

"Yes. Naruto-San, I'd like your help...you seem to have skills in seals, right?" he nodded. "Well, you know that seal that my opponnent had...do you think you can make something like that for my storage seals. I'll pay..." he shook his head.

"Don't, all the payment I need is the Uchiha's ass kicked. Decides, I'd hate to see someone hurt by the jerk"

_End Flashback_

Naruto didn't even know her really, but he had helped her regardless. And without even asking to really get payed, or asking for something possible.

Tenten knew that she probably couldn't defeat Sasuke, while he was a jerk, he was a skilled jerk. She instead focused on refining her skills to pass to Chunnin.

He did it from the bottom of his heart...and it didn't hurt he was good looking. The scroll on her back then began to hum, with a little of her chakra. She blinked.

A anti- Genjutsu seal? Why did he add that, she didn't ask him to? Or did he do it, just from the goodness of his heart? A wave of chakra burst through the genjutsu, unseen to her as slightly red, sweeping the Genjutsu away.

_Real life_

"Umm...winner..." Sasuke, in his momentory glory, smirked, before Tenten forced herself back into the game with an intense kick.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" he was sent flying into a tree. Tenten began panting, that Genjutsu wasn't pleasant to deal with, at all.

"Thank you, Naruto-Kun" wait, kun? Sasuke forced himself up.

"What, your still up. Damm girl, your breed powerful Uchiha...Passing Fang!" he flew towards Tenten in a razor spin. Kiba growled from his audience seat, and the ninja in general had a air of disdain as the attack flew towards Tenten.

"Don't think about it, bub!" she drew the Anti-Neji hammer from the scroll, and with a harsh swing, slammed into Sasuke, who was knocked into the air by it. Dropping it, she drew a dozen Kunai, before tossing them towards the Uchiha, who glared at her annoyed.

"Leaf Hurricane!" he spun around, knocking the kunai out the way with his foot before forcing himself towards Tenten

"WATER RELEASE; WATER TORNADO!" she drew a sickle like weapon from her scroll.

"EARTH RELEASE: EARTH BLADE!" with earth chakra flowing inside of it, the blade overpowered the jutsu and restrained the prick. He growled, before his eyes began changing once again.

"Oh no you don't!" a kunai was flung at Sasuke, who had to disengage the new eyes to avoid loosing them to metal. However, the distraction allowed him to escape the metal restraints.

"I will burn you alive...FIRE RELEASE: PHOENIX SAGE INFERNO TECHNIQUE!" thousands of small fires flew towards Tenten in a great armada of sparks. Tenten smirked.

"Perfect, time to show my skills" she drew from her scroll "If this doesn't make me a Chunnin, I'm screwed" drawing hundreds of Shurkian and Kunai, the metal weapons were sent flying at the sparks, colliding into each and every fire. The crowd, and judges were impressed.

"Such weapons mastery, at her age"

"Another good Chunnin in the making, the Uchiha however, is too anger prone..." speaking of.

"How dare you, you Kunoichi are supposed to be worthless, weak..." she laughed "Then why is it, that half of the finalists are Kunochi then, mr. gay man?" that ticked him off for the final time.

"CHIDORI!" the lightning blade formed once again. His mouth was agape with fury, as was his face.

"This isn't even good enough, to deal with a parasite like you, kneel beneath my feet...RAIKIRI!" the lightning attack further evolved. The Jonnin paled.

"But, Kakashi-san fled, he never taught him that! How is it, he's using it!" Hayate gulped, this was bad! Tenten held steady, as he charged at her, with true killer intent.

"Damm Uchiha, I hope Gaara-Kun can handle him" Fluffy shook her head.

"Hey, if this keeps up, he won't have enough chakra to handle him" Taisune shook his head.

"Somehow, I doubt that will be a problem. I fear Uchiha has possessed Sasuke...and most likely improved the cursed seal. That boy, I sense chakra equal to Gaara's in strength, but he will still be winded" Tenten smirked.

"Time for my secret technique" she activated the magnetics seal, as her weapons flew towards her and began swirling around her like a giant storm. As Raikiri struck, Tenten yelled out.

"Ninja Art; Metal shield storm!" as the Raikiri was held back, and more.

"What the!" the lightning, in fact absorbed by the metal and redirected, blasting into Sasuke and sending him into the tree with the force to kill a Rhino.

But, it wasn't Sasuke there, but a kunai.

"What the!"

"CHAKRA STEALING TECHNIQUE!" Sasuke, using substitution to replace himslef, struck Tenten in the breast and began sucking away her chakra, replenishing him own. An advantage with weapons users like Tenten ,is they use little chakra, but this advantage is now gone the opposite dirrection. Tenten was now approaching dangerous levels of emptiness, while Sasuke was nearly replenished, before Hayate used Substitution to retrive the girl. She was outconcious, on death's doorstep.

"Tenten/san!" Naruto, his group, and her team said concerned. The vast majority of the colloseum was now furious at the Uchiha. Hayate glared at him as Tenten was taken away for emergency treatment.

"Winner, Uchiha"

"He is truly unyouthful! Gaara-san, crush him into a million pieces!" Gaara nodded.

"It can be done" The hokage glared down at the smug jerk.

"Itachi-kun, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-chan, your son, will never be a Chunnin after that. Not while I'm around"

Oc styles.

Earth Release; Earth Sword

Rank; A

Description; Earth Chakra is used to solidify a blades power

Fire Release; Phoenix sage Inferno Technique

Rank; A

Description; Large scale version of Phoenix sage fire

Ninja Art; Metal Storm shield

Rank; A

Description; Using a magnetics seal, metal weapons forms a storm of awesome defensive powers


	35. Finals Kurotsuchi vs Naruto

Okay, time for the next chapter to be written...this was done earlier but a screw up in the uploader has delayed it.

Faves 402

Alerts 315

Review Replies

Rixel; Naruto is naturally a overly good person, and would hate to see people hurt unneccasaringly. Hey, what do you mean by, web of women, its not like he traps them, they come to him

Spider; Hey, how many times do I have to tell you, I can't kill him, yet

Harlequin; Well, as a easily bashed character, he leaves a lot opened for that

Vfsnake; You guys really have one track minds, don't you?

Hektols; Thank you, and yes, no Chunnin Sasuke

Naruhina; That sounds like something out of VFSNAKE's story...

Samurai; Technically, being in a fight, that's sort of not possible. Kumo can't get reprecussions from just that

Suno; Is it really that bad? This is a bashing fic, and this is not canon. And let me point out, Yugito is practically twice his age, and Hanabi's Konohamaru's age

Sage; Hey, they are combined only like 300-400 words on averae. And as to Gaara, he isn't completely healed...your see that in his fight with Sasuke, Naruto doesn't have god level skills. If it wasn't for the seal activating from Taisune, he would have died against Suien, Naraka Path, Umibozu and Kankuro-Uchiha, Nine tails or not. Decides, he still has his anime personality, and its limitations. You know, the whole would sacrifice 100 for 1 thing. There is more. In the show, he did singlehandidly crush all six paths of Pain in a span of minutes that the entirety of Konoha couldn't over come in hours, overcome Kakuzu who even Kakashi and Team 10 together failed to, defeat Gaara with only two jutsu really at his disposal, defeated Kiba and Neji with just one...he's not that much different from Canon. To an additional note, Naruto isn't able to use the Kyubbi's power like the one tailed form or initial form due to the seal he has, not until he has all the kekkei genkai. Oh, and your see some fleshing out later on, trust me, there is more to Sasuke and Sakura than truly meets the eye.

Bascially, MOST EVERYONE GOT A POWER OVERHALL! HINATA AURORA RELEASE, SASUKE'S SHARINGAN INCREASE, GAARA'S WIND TRAINING, KANKURO TEMPORARLY BEING UCHIA POSSESSED, SAMUI USING NINTAIJUTSU...

Shinigami; Hey, I'm trying to keep him from being a god, no more than what he has.

Bored; I happen to like his work, thank you

Okay, let me comment on something i've noticed. It is the craze of high school, modern world Naruto fics

What is the point of that? Who thinks Naruto in a uniformed school is interesting? I at least find that strange. And then you have the crack slash fics everywhere.

Damm episode 3, if that accidental kiss never happened, we'd have a much lesser infection.

Oh, and I had found a really good writer on called XedAlpha some time ago. You see, some time ago I noticed my little sister reading a book series called "Percy Jackson", and curiosly I examined the series. Not bad really, but the Fanfiction section of it is infected with weak self insert stories. However, this guy's series Broken Bow is actually quite good quality.

From the inside, I will write this story, but wait, inside of what?

_Konoha Stadium_

Kurotsuchi and Naruto stared one another down, the thrill of the fight filling the air. Kurotsuchi seemed to be giving up odd amounts of killer intent.

Naruto wasn't quite sure how he'd pull this off. This girl was powerful, and he didn't have the same ace that Fu had

_Flashback; training_

"AHHH!" Naruto was flung off the top of a cliff by Jiraiya. For a week, they had been trying to get the Nine Tails chakra, but nothing he, the pervy sage, or Fu reccomented was working. So, Jiraiya had this brilliant idea, that deathly perril would be the way to go.

However, he made the mistake of doing this where the girls were in eyesight of him...

"NARUTO-KUN...ICE RELEASE; Ball Implosion..." Jiraiya welped in pain, before poofing into smoke. They groaned in annoyance. The pervert was getting smarter at avoiding them now.

"AGH, Summoning jutsu!" a giant poof of smoke filled the area, as a great purple shape lept out of the chasm, with Gamaken the armed toad lept into the air and landed with a shake, leaving Naruto behind on the ground before poofing away. The real pervy sage then appeared via body flicker.

"So, that didn't work either did it?" the trio glared at him, as did the observer...stalker...Hinata. She had been observing most of their training sessions, and now knew their secrets, the kekkei genkai and tailed beasts. Not that she had anything against that, she did come from a clan whose traditions were demonic enough, not to mention the pervertedness. Not that any of them knew this.

"But why can't I call on the Kyubbi's chakra? I did against that puppet guy?" Naruto pouted. Jiraiya appeared to be in thought about this, before he had an hypothesis on the situation

"Perhaps its the seal that gave you your kekkei genkai" he surmised "you do say that you always appear to gain new powers when in crisis" they nodded "that would normally be when the kyubbi chakra would be released. The seal must filter it out, while you get healed, your unable to access it normally. As to your battle with Kankuro, he might have temporarily deactivated the filter, I don't know"

_End flashback_

Without the Fox's powerboost, he'd be weaker physically then when he was fighting Kankuro. For that reason, Kurotsucih will be prepared for a stronger Naruto, thus overprepared now.

"The third match; Kurotsuchi of both scales vs Uzumaki Naruto; Begin" Shino blinked.

"That's bad" Haku, Fu and Hinata stared at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Both scales, that's the title of the third Tsuchikage of Iwa. That means she's related to the man, an immensely powerful shinobi with a kekkei tota called Dust Release. While it is a very difficult one to use, an issue with it is it can breed related Kekkei Genkai, such as..."

"LAVA RELEASE; LAVA GEYSER!" out of the ground below Naruto, a huge burst of Lava surged forth, which he barely avoided. Shino sweatdropped.

"Lava release..." Hinata gasped.

"Naruto-Kun" Fu shook her head.

"This is probably going to be tough...wait if Kurotsuchi can...can Hinata do something similar with her Aurora Release" Shino contemplated.

"Yes, with training" Hinata smiled slightly. Perhaps watching Naruto-kun did more than fill her in on his secrets.

"Okay, you asked for it...Aura Release; Aura Sphere!" the blue sphere formed in Naruto's hands, before the attack was sent surging forward towards Kurotsuchi, who smirked..

"Earth Release; Rock Fist" the sphere was shattered with shere force from the rock covered fists, before she flew towards Naruto for a blow.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" naruto formed a shadow clone next to him quickly, as a spiraling blue sphere began to form in Naruto's hand. While he did have some training, his chakra control was still lacking some finess, but still the results were unmatched.

"RASENGAN!" with a spin, the shadow clone spun him foreward. The blue spiralings sphere glowed as Naruto struck into Kurotsuchi's attack, creating an explosion. Both were thrust into the air by the shere intensity of the attack.

"What power, was that one of the Yellow flash's" Kurotsuchi wondered, before doing several rapid handsigns.

"Fire Release; Dragon Flame Jutsu!" The dragon of flames blew from her mouth, flying towards Naruto. He did several rapid handsigns.

"Aura release; Aura bubble!" naruto was quickly encased in a bubble of chakra as he was blown into the wall, before Kurotsuchi appeared next to his weakened bubble with a body flicker.

"Hello there...Earth Release; Rock Fist!" Naruto was pounded with the rock enhanced fists, his shield breaking as Naruto was sent flying to the ground. Kurotsuchi flew towards him once more, with rock fists ready. Naruto rapidly improvized.

"Scorch Release; Humidity Force!" a great wave of heat flew from Naruto, striking Kurotsuchi. She began to sweat heavily. Temari blinked.

"Wait, scorch release! That's an extinct, Suna bloodline!" Kurotsuchi began sweating, as the sweat pored across her rock fist jutsu, the sweat causing the rocks to be lossened. He then did a few more handsigns.

"Fire Release; Fire ball!" a fireball was formed in Naruto's hands, before it was chucked straight into Kurotsuchi, who was sent into the sky. Naruto did a few rapid handsigns.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" three more Naruto clones appeared, with the fourth catching up. They then began to charge up ball jutsu, including one with wind and one with spinning dust.

"Wind Release; Wind Ball!"

"Earth Release: Dust Ball!"

"Fire Release; Fire ball!"

"Water Release; Water ball!"

"Lightning Release; Thunder balll!" all five ball attacks were sent flying straight at Kurotsuchi. She was hit by all five, before dissolving into mud.

"Mud clone!"

"Duh..Fire Release; Intelligent hard work!" a fire ball was sent flying towards the Naruto's.

"What sort of Jutsu is that, with such a ridiculous..." Kiba commented, before the flames exploded into a huge fireball, destroying the clone narutos' while the original barely avoided it.

"Oh, guess its not" Naruto then grunted.

"Not bad...but not so good as to say I'm done...Water Release; Water Wyvern Jutsu!" a water dragon flew from Naruto proper, flying at Kurotsuchi

"Ha! You'd use such a weak jutsu against me? Fire Release; Dragon Flame Jutsu!" the two release dragons collided, before the fire dragon overpowered the water one and flew at Naruto.

"That was unexpected" Shino surmised.

"Troublesome, a powerful woman"

"Lightning Release; Shock Palm!" Naruto palmed the dragon, destroying it before charging at Kurotsuchi and delivering a round house kick. She bent over, and gave him a left hook, which he blocked with one hand before punching her in the face, before she dissolved into mud.

"Not again"

"Yeah, again...LAVA RELEASE: LAVA GEYSER!" a burst of lava flew from below Naruto, forcing him to have to move back to avoid being deepfried.

"Not this time yellow boy...Lava Release; Lava geyser field!" hundreds of lava geysers burst forth, engulfing the area in nearly endless lava. The judges were shocked.

"What powerful Genin this time around. Amazing chakra levels, powerful arsenals, and perservierence to boot. This year will be a memorable one, if what we've seen so far is held"

"Wind Release Wind Fleets...Wind RElease; Rising wind fleets!" using the wind release, Naruto took to the skies, dodging the lava with the grace of a lopsided vulture.

"Yeah dobe, show off how pathetic you truly are" Naruto spotted her, in the only part of the battlefield lacking lava. He grinned, before drawing several Kunai, and throwing them straight at her.

Hearing their approach, she disengaged the lava release and jumped out of the way, before Naruto landed in the same spot with a jutsu driven vengence.

"Lava Release; Tunneling Eruption Fault!" nothing appeared to happen, but in the meantime Naruto wasn't lax.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" eight more Naruto's appeared, before a few handsigns were done.

"Wait, that's..." Haku gasped

"Ice Release; Demonic Ice Mirrors!" all around Kurotsuchi, mirrors of ice started to appear around her, as the clone Naruto's entered the ice mirrors reflections...

"ICE RELEASE: ENDLESS RASENGAN!" the clones, working in teams of two, alternated between using and forming the Rasengan, before flying from spot to spot, with the rasengan activated. All the while, impacting into Kurotsuchi.

"This boys chakra reserves...unreal...Water Release; Water Encampment Wall!" around Kurotsuchi, a wall of water rose up, becoming a alternating shield to block off the attacks of Endless Rasengan.

"What the, water release too!" Kurenai gasped.

"What a battle...these two will become legends" the Sandiame prophecized.

"This battle, so many stratagies, counter stratagies, and their sheer power...they both are more like Tobektsu Jonin then Chunnin" the judges commented.

"I didn't even think of that...its amazing when you combine endless potentail with endless imagination with a hint of genius innovation" Taisune remarked.

"Naruto-Kun" Hinata said in amazement.

"Yosh, If I don't do nearly as well as Naruto-san is, I shall capture Tora the cat with nothing but dental floss and a tangelo!"

"Um...is that normal?" Haku asked his teammate, who sighed.

"Sadly, yes, but how is it that boy...is the deadlast of his year?"

"The dobe isn't so great" Sasuke huffed.

"Hey, at least he doesn't grope his foes or stab them with assassination jutsu's" Neji growled

Kurotsuchi continued to use water encampment wall to stop Endless Rasengan, before the ground began to super heat.

"Crap" she groaned, before she shifted her water wall, as a burst of lava flew from below. Shikamaru blinked.

"How did that..."

"That Lava release is a delayed technique. Naruto-kun planted it just in case she could block his attacks" Haku commented, just as a Endless Rasengan attack managed to strike Kurotsuchi, and send her flying, before another impacted into her, and another...

"LAVA RELEASE: RING OF FIRE!" via chakra, a huge ring of lava was blasted from her, striking into the mirrors and clones, melting them as it continued straight at Naruto, before a tendril of lava from his earlier jutsu rose up to block the attack, and was assimilated into the attack.

"Crap!"

"Naruto-Kun!" the attack flew straight towards him. He grimaced.

"STORM RELEASE: GREAT TWISTER!" Naruto formed a twister around himself before gliding straight into the attack. Killer Bee blinked.

"What's flippin, that's our Kekkei Genkai!"

The Twister struck the lava and incorporated it. He yelled in pain.

"STORM RELEASE: LAVA STORM!" the now lava storm jutsu slammed into Kurotsuchi, sending her flying into the wall. He collapsed to the ground, covered in several burns.

"Naruto-Kun!" they said alarmed. To add to the issues, the Kurotsuchi he had struck was melting into mud.

"Crap..." now both of them were panting heavily.

"Time to end this, yellow flash child! Lava Release; Lava impalment!" Kurotsuchi impacted into the ground, as hundreds of lava spouts flew up from the ground towards him. Taisune twitched.

"Urg...well it appears its time to unlock, his only natural Kekkei Genkai" he closed his eyes. "Hate to see him die here...RELEASE; ALPHA RESTRAINT!"

Inside the seal, one more segment was revealed. This one, was labeled Teleport...

The attack impacted into the ground, where Naruto had been...

"Wait, what!" Kurotsuchi yelped in surprise, before a flash of yellow formed above her, from which Naruto emerged. She blinked.

"The Flying thunder god..." the crowd was shocked.

"Wait, that was the Yondaime's..."

"But he used it..."

"The blond hair..."

"No, it can't be possible!"

"The brat...is the Yondiame's..."

"The Yondiame Hokage, had a son!" Temari gasped

'"Troublesome, how did I miss it" Shikamaru said shocked, as to everyone in the stadium who wasn't already aware, it looked as if an image of their former Hokage was overlapping Naruto's own appearance.

"TELEPORT: TELEPORATION RUSH!" Naruto punched Kurotsuchi in the gut, before warping and kicking her into the air, before impacting again, and again. Lee blinked, as did Guy.

"That's...like the Primary Lotus (Aka, the move he used on Gaara in Canon)" after several kicks, he appeared above her and slammed kicked her, sending her flying to the ground with amazing speeds...before teleporting down below and doing a quick jutsu.

"Substitution!" he substituted himself with Kurotsuchi, landing on the ground with a plume of smoke, as Kurotsuchi collapsed from where he had been. The judges blinked.

"He saved her life...that landing would have killed her"

"Impressive control" The audience blinked. The boy had saved his opponent from dying...would a demon really do that?

"Why...?" Kurotsucih asked confused. He shrugged.

"Hey, I don't have any reason to kill you. After all, this is only a test. Hate for you to fail it by dying" the girls sighed. Naruto's kindness never made their job easier, he just unwittingly got more girls.

"Idiot dobe"

Hayate, who had briefly body flickered to the Sandiame's side, reappeared below.

"Winner, Namikaze, Uzumaki, Naruto"

New Techs

Aura Release; Aura Bubble

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; A protective bubble is formed via chakra

Scorch Release; Humidity Force

Kekkei Genkai (C)

Description; The humidity in the area is increased

Wind Release; Wind ball

Rank C

Description; Compressed air is formed into a ball, before being sent at a foe

Earth Release; dust ball

Rank C

Description; Earth chakra is turned to dust and compressed into a ball, before being sent at a foe

Lava Release; Lava Geyser Field

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Descrption; Multiple lava releases lava geysers are activated at once

Lava Release; Tunneling Eruption fault

Kekkei Genaki (A)

Description; Lava is sent underground, burrowing tunnels before erupting from above at random intervals

Ice Release; Endless Rasengan

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description: A combination of Ice Mirrors, Shadow Clones and Rasengan to bombard foes

Lava Release; Ring of Fire

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; Lava is shot from all sides to melt all in its path

Storm Release; Lava storm

Kekkei Genaki (A)

Description; Its user is surrounded by a lava storm. The user suffers burns from use


	36. Finals Taisune's Flashback

Give all you reviewers a pat on the back, last chapter had the most reviews of any chapter to date, but continue to review I say, CONTINUE TO REVIEW! If not, Sasuke will kill Naruto, get all his girls via Sharingan hypnosis, become Hokage, and gain god like power...sorry hate to threaten you like that but it had to be done

Faves 416

Alerts 325

No new C2's

Review Reply time

Tobi; Hey, its not the final, he still has three more, and you haven't even seen the last one yet. Temari is the only remaining addition, and trust me, the story of Taisune and the Uchiha is a quite interesting tale that will be this stories climax

Samurai; Hey, Kishi didn't exactly make Naruto weak, taking on all six pains and Nagato on his own, except for a brief aid from Hinata...and then later on defeating the Nine Tails with only brief aid from his mother and the eight tails...I'll be interested to see the two fight

Rixell; Taisune's thoughts were that as well. And Fluffy wanted to add a seal like that...but the seal she wanted would cause EVERY female to want to...well he'd die of a broken pelvis in weeks and many blond haired children will be running about. And its not like he doesn't do that in canon as well...Hinata, Shion, Amaru, and you can even debate Isaribi and Sakura as well showed infatuation with him

Hektols; I thought this was one of my better fights I've written so far

Ceharamic; You will see three more; Crystal, Wood and one, final Kekkei Genkai

Naruhina; Hey, that only is happening with Kurotsuchi, he doesn't fight any of the other girls

Spiderfox; Hey, I have to work on keeping him from being unbeatable. Kurotsuchi's close match with him was a way of showing that he isn't god level, as she virtually would have won if Taisune hadn't intervened. The battles with Suien and Naraka should also have displayed his rather lack of mary suefulness

DBtiger; One Hokage, definitely so in the future I'd say.

WarriorX559; She is not Kushina, and decides Temari, no...

Saiga; Hey, that chapter was 3189 words in length, the longest chapter since chapter 28. And as to the CRA, it has a bit of a parallel between Naruto and Sasuke. Both can apply under it, but Naruto doesn't realize that it really exists, or that the girls have plans with it. Sasuke, however knows it exists and plans to abuse it. He will not just go and randomly kiss any girl he wants for it

Sasuke Teme; No and No..._Fluffy apprears_

**Wait, what happened to my firewall** _Fluffy looks singed _**Oh**

Really, do I look like Kushina? I feel, old...I AM NOT OLD

**Um, you sort of do...with a hint of Sakura in there **

THAT IS IT _Fluffy pummels Cross_

Okay, now to a comment on the Harem Fic genre. The true difficulty in writing this kind of story, is explaining how and why a harem forms and why the girls don't murder one another and Naruto. Some fics just assume girls would be okay with it, but the true reason needs to be explained. In this fic, for instance, Fu and Haku decided to share Naruto because they didn't want to fight over him, added to the point that they probably would kill themselves in doing it. The other girls have not shown to agree to this yet, though Hinata appears to be partial.

Another way to work it is to influence their minds...but that isn't happening here

_Konoha stadium_

With the battle between Subaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru about to begin, Taisune didn't really appear to be paying attention. Instead, he appeared to be in thought. (Okay, no fights this chapter, this is due to the fact that the fight is practically going to be the same as the Anime, hence the use of the delayed lava jutsu creating the hole instead of Naruto tunneling it)

_Flashback _

Taisune, not dressed in his modern clothing, but instead in a flak jacket coated in grime above a long sleeved red shirt and shinobi pants, his face covered by a wolf ANBU mask, stood in confrontation against another, a short little fellow. He was dressed in black, a black like the kind you would see in an abyss. His red eyes were soulless, and his once bright hair was stained red, most likely from his victim's blood.

They found themselves in a dense forest, where little light tricked down from the sun above. Little underbrush appeared to cover the landscape here.

"So...may I ask what your name is" the fellow asked. Taisune rose an eyebrow.

"I believe you already know the answer to that. I am a wanderer, though I've heard of you. They call you, the Blood snatcher, do they not?" he grinned.

"So, you've heard of me, have you? It is true, I am who they call, the Blood Snatcher. I've scoured this land, searching for the greatest and most powerful of Kekkei Genkai; the Aura of Taki, the Scorch of Suna, so I may become the most powerful ninja in existence, to destroy those who have wronged me! And I'd be happy if you'd let me pass, I have a 'date' with a Hyuga to make, for my eighth Kekkei Genkai" Taisune glared at him.

"Your a monster, you know that. As a shinobi, it is my job to destroy monsters like you" Taisune glared down at him. The little shrimp flared up.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU PEOPLE ARE THE MONSTERS, NOT ME. I SMELL YOUR KEKKEI GENKAI...the one I've sought for beyond all others...GIVE IT TO ME...AURA RELEASE; AURA SPHERE!" the little monster formed a ball of chakra in his hands, before sending it flying towards Taisune.

"WIND RELEASE; BEAST WAVE PALM!" with a swipe of his palm, a sharp current of wind was slammed at the release attack, destroying them both. The boy didn't flinch.

"Delicous, what power, I will have you!" he charged at Taisune, with a crazed look in his eyes. Taisune jumped out of the way, but that didn't stop the wild child.

"Wood Release; Binding Nest!" out of nowhere, from the trees surrounding the boy, pillars of wood grew out rapidly and flew at Taisune. His eyes widened.

"How in Kami...Shadow Clone Jutsu!" a shadow clone of Taisune appeared, being trapped instead by the wood jutsu as Taisune escaped.

"Ice Release; ICE SENBON" hundreds of icy senbon flew at Taisune from the child's crazed state, all aimed at him.

"Beast Wave Palm!" the attacks collided, exploding with force. The boy gave a devilish grin.

"So, you know my secret I see. For my, improved, Chimera technique to work, I have to physically make contact with my opponent...your proving smart, just like I was when I obtained the Ice Release you just saw. And, the smarter the foe, the more delicious his power will be in the end" He pointed both of his arms at Taisune with a grin, who was just standing there.

"ICE RELEASE; ICE SENBON!"

"CRYSTAL RELEASE: HEXAGONAGAL SHURIKAN!" from each hand, the release attacks flew from his arms straight towards Taisune, who opened his eyes...in Sage Mode.

"How in hell is he able to pull off that much control...Shadow Clone Jutsu!" another shadow clone took the hit as he avoided the deadly barrage while running out of the boy's attack range.

"Your only delaying the inevitable...Ice Release; Ice Spikes!" out of the tree's, spikes of ice started forming and striking at Taisune.

"Wind Release; Tempest Burst!" a storm of winds rose from Taisune, blocking the attack while he took a quick refill in Senjutsu chakra.

"Your never take me alive fool!" the child yelled. He shook at the cliche.

"Okay boy, you've asked for it...Ninja Art; Striking Shadow Ramen!" from Taisune's arms, ramen noodles launched from each point and flew at the boy, restraining him.

"I will not be bound by this garbage!" Taisune appeared alarmed that anyone would hate Ramen this much...before electrical currents began crossing the noodles.

"Lightning Release; Lightning surge!" Taisune blinked in alarm, before letting loose a jutsu.

"Wind Release; Drilling Air Bullet!" a air bullet struck the ramen, breaking them off as a fire release from the boy burned off the ramen.

"Did you really think that I only got kekkei genaki from my victims? I gain their strength, all their jutsu, and their control. Haven't got a taste of a Genjutsu user yet, but perhaps a Kurama as a appetizer before my Hyuga, giving me a ninth kekkei genkai? No matter...STORM RELEASE; PHANTOM SURGE!"

"WIND RELEASE; DRILLING AIR BULLET!" the two jutsu collided in a burst of wind, all the time Taisune remained still to regain a bit of Senjutsu power.

"Ninja Art; Apple Shurikan!" from the trees around them, the apples rose up and flew towards the boy, who snarled.

"Ice Release; Swallow Snow Storm!" hundreds of ice swallows forms around the boy and struck the apples, knocking them out. Just at this moment, a team of Konoha ANBU appeared on the scene, and glared at the boy.

"Its, that monster...kill it!"

"FIRE RELEASE: ROARING FLAME SPHERE!" a fire release was launched at the ANBU, striking them and setting them on fire. Taisune shivered

"This kid, he's unreal, how is he this strong. Is this the power of darkness? How could one boy have this much hate and savagery...BEAST WAVE PALM!"

"Lava Release; Lava Geyser" a burst of lava blocked the attack with ease, before he blinked.

"Interesting, that jutsu was used by that fellow from the Fire Temple I met once...he was actually quite tasty despite not having a Kekkei Genkai" he grinned as a red chakra aura began to surround him.

"Crap, that's all I need" Taisune groaned as the boy's red eyes grew slits and began darker, his claws elongated and a charka tail formed behind him. The now beast like boy charged at him on all fours.

"RAH! SCORCH RELEASE: EXTREMELY STEAMING MURDER, JERKY!" hundreds of small fireball like attacks flew at Taisune, who dodged them with Senjutsu enhanced speed, before the boy slammed into a tree and blew it up with ease.

"YOU WILL BE MY FEAST!"

"You, are a psycho, and you will be stopped here...Sacred Sealing Art; 36 Sacred Flavors; Darkness Sealing!" out of the ground, 36 ancient stone Ramen cups rose from the earth, surrounding the fox child before being linked by a static like stream. A burst of chakra flew from each cup, all aimed at the boy, before striking him, causing him to yell in pain.

"RAGH...I, WILL, NOT, DIE, HERE...LAVA RELEASE; KRAKATOA!" from the fox boy, a huge soundwave, only followed seconds by a huge explosion of lava, burst forth, striking into the seal as well into Taisune with a vengeance.

"Crap SEALING STYLE: ETERNAL RAMEN CUP!" a giant cup of ramen formed around Taisune, fully formed as the lava struck it. The boiling liquid knocked the ramen cup back, as the entire area was consumed in lava.

_Back to reality_

"I give up, I'm virtually out of chakra, and even if I did beat you, Naruto-san would beat me to a pulp" Shikimaru gave up after a lengthy battle with Temari.

"Lazy to the end I see, Winner Subaku no Temari" she didn't seam happy.

"I, lost...to a Konoha Nin..." she sighed as Gaara sand shushined down to her.

"Temari-Nee-san...your probably pass" she blinked out tears from her brothers kind words. In fact, the judges were agreeing.

"Both of them are intelligent, and natural leaders...even if one's immensely lazy"

_Flashback again_

The forest was no more, now nothing but burning liquid and scorched earth. The Blood Snatcher was in the center, now panting as his burn wounds healed via the fox chakra as a second tail grew. The ramen cup seal, however, remained with a sweating Taisune still inside of it.

"So, your still alive, I WILL DEVOUR YOU, YOU, RAGHHH!" the blood snatcher looked more savage then ever. Taisune shook his head.

"So, your more a monster now then, it seems. No matter, Ninja art; mass devour technique!" In a oddly inhuman show of speed and hunger, Taisune rapidly devoured the ramen inside the cup after removing his mask, though the speed kept his face obscured, as it was eaten, the cup began to dissolve into chakra and vanished. One full Taisune groaned as he left the cup, now out of Sage Mode and tiring.

"Now then, for the second phase of the seal...urg..."

"DIE!" bubbles of red and blue chakra started to form around the blood snatcher, concentrating in between the two tails. The ball formed into a small dense ball, before being shot straight at Taisune like a minature laser beam, just as the side effect kicked in.

"BELCH!" a sonic burp was unleashed from Taisune's mouth, and it struck the miniature tailed beast ball, the two attacks exploding with immense force as they were canceled out. Taisune replaced his mask, as the fox boy growled.

"Persistant, aren't you, RARGH! I will devour your power yet"

"Ninja Art; Striking Shadow Ramen!" the ramen noodles flew at the boy, before the demon fox cloak burned them off.

"You can't penetrate, RAGH, Storm Release; Thunder Cloud Inner Wave!" a blanket of dark clouds formed around Blood Snatcher, as bolts of lightning flew from the clouds at random intervals to strike at Taisune, who dodged them with difficulty.

"Okay, this ends now!" he drew several Kunai, before attaching seal tags to them. Sending them flying, they flew towards the cloaked boy's cloud, which zapped them. However, these seals were special.

"Lightning Seal Activation; Tailed Beast cancellation, go!" a seal originating from Kumo to control their Jinchuriki in issue times, the seals began to activate, drawing away both the tailed beast chakra, and the storm release. The boy wailed in agony.

"My power...MY POWER, HOW DARE YOU, I WILL KILL YOU!" he charged at Taisune, with a look of blood murder on his face.

"BEAST WAVE PALM!" the boy was struck, before he broke apart into wood fragments...

"WOOD CLONE!"

"YOU WILL BE MY GREATEST TASTE!" the Blood Snatcher reached his hand out, to grab Taisune...

As the next battle in the tournament was about to begin

Original styles

Ninja Art; Striking Shadow Ramen

Rank; C

Description; Ramen noodles are launched from ones sleeves to restraint the target

Sacred Sealing Art; 36 Sacred Flavors; Darkness Sealing

Rank; S

Description; A sealing style that locks away the darkness inside a person

Lava Release; Krakatoa

Rank; S

Description; a kinjutsu that unleashed a huge burst of lava, along with a sound wave, as a last resort. The body suffers severe burns due to the attack. From Rixell Strife

Sealing Style; Eternal Ramen cup

Rank; A

Description; A jutsu from KrspaceT, one of my favorite X over writers, if a little elongated in his plots, the jutsu seals ones or someone else in a giant, indestructible Ramen cup. The cup vanishes only when the ramen inside it is eaten...though extreme belches will follow

Nina Art; Mass devoure

Rank; E

Description; One eats at a amazing pace. Originally a Akamichi technique


	37. Finals Hinata vs Neji

Wait, where did all my reviews go...AHHHHHHHHHH I'M MELTING...wait I can't do that, I'm male...

Faves 432

Alerts 333

A new C2 Naruto:Genin/Sage/Hokage/jinchūriki/God/Devil/Mage... and so much more, ambiguous isn't it

Review Reply

VFSNAKE: Hey, I like Shikamaru being alive!

Hektols; Well I got issues from characters lacking flesh, so there was a chapter to do it. I do agree with the lack of rewrite philosophy, unless there is a significant change to the fight

Spider; Sora had part of the foxes chakra sealed inside him, and no he wasn't the Uchiha.

Ashleytiger; There is more to Sakura...and Sasuke...then meets the eye

Rixell; Well he will eventually gain all of Taisune's tricks via scrolls

Naruhina; Um, you might regret that statement when the story gets back to that point

Warrior;...please stand by...we are sorry, the information is not available at this time

Tobi; His story, as well as the story of Fluffy, Taisune, his wife, the Uchiha and the Uchiha's consort will be explained at a later point

Samurai; Oh, so fighting Bjuus (Shukaku and Sanbi, 3 tails arc), defeating the Hyuga prodigy, inspiring a country, defeating an S class Ninja (Kakuzu) and the events of movies and the things I didn't list here, doesn't count, at all? After all, we all know about the 'Great Shikamaru Bridge', we 'all saw Tenten defeat the Yonbi'...that was sarcasm. Now, lets compare what Sasuke did? He couldn't defeat Gaara at limited strength...only won against Diedara because he blew himself up,Orochimaru when he was at the limit at his strength and wasn't aiming to kill him, and Itachi, who was nearly blind and dying, almost defeated him. Killer Bee should have killed them, but probably held back so he could slip away for a 'vacation' as he did. And with the Kage summit...well I guess that was something, though the kid missed a lesson Naruto learned...

To watch the use of self harming powers (Mangekyo, Fox). And to the 'winded thing'...he fought against the six tails, and forced it to go eight tails. Sure, very winded

The black diamond..._Fluffy appears_

**Hey, this was the song joke. Can't I advertise good music here!**

Oh poor you...and as to all those asking about me, I'll tell you..._Anvil crushes fluffy_

**Bad Fluffy!**

Okay, interuptions over

_Konoha stadium_

The next match was about to commence, a match that had generated quite a hubb ub, at least in a certain clan. The clan of the perverts, the Hyuga.

Hiashi had it up to here with this match. Ever since Neji and Hinata passed the preliminaries, to his surprise with Hinata when he was told she fought a Kumo Genin to do it, the elders had been more obnoxious then television censors.

"You must make sure the Branch upstart doesn't defeat a Main Branch" "Hinata-sama must use the Caged Bird Seal on the upstart" and all the rest of their crap. Adding to the confusion, was Neji of all things.

Neji no longer appeared to loathe his cousin, judging from the fact he removed her picture from his dart board. He also was spending, oddly enough, more training the Guy. That just led to worries about his sanit

The last boy to do that ended up wearing a green spandex suit and got the evil haircut. His brother's memory be dammed, if he came back screaming about the 'Flames of Youth', he was getting the seal.

Something must of happened in the exams to impact his nephew so soundly. And now, this was the time to figure it out, when his daughter and nephew fought it out.

Sadly enough, genetically speaking they were siblings, being he and Hizashi were twin brothers. And next to him was his other daughter, and probably more likely to run the clan, Hanabi, who took more after him then Hinata, who more or less looked like her mother, his deceased wife.

Not that he was planning on disinheriting her, it was just that she was most likely to go off with Naruto Uz...Namikaze, Hiashi wondered how he missed that, and thus vacate the clan. That was going to be a problem...internally as well as externally. Well, hopefully this match would be enough to clear his head...

The two Hyuga stared one another down. Neji was the first to speak.

"I never thought I'd end up fight you here, Hinata-sama" she seemed to be nervous.

"True, Neji-Niisan, and I was surprised no one mentioned..."

"That's because I didn't...after all, better to see some of the old idiots die off from shock, no. Don't disappoint me, not in front of Naru-Kun" she eeped. Was he spying on her again!"

Fu and Haku sighed as Naruto looked confused.

"Wait, she likes me?"

"Begin" Hinata focused, as the multi colored glow formed around her. Hiashi gasped, while Neji just activated his Byukugan.

"No, it can't...Hanabi-chan...I'm not hallucinating am I?" she blinked.

"If you mean the colors around Hinata-Onne-san, than no, its there"

"Aurora Release; Boreal Lightshow!" 14 beams of multi colored light flew from Hinata's arms, flying straight towards Neji, who entered a stance.

"Wait...don't tell me that's..." both Hinata and her father blinked

"Eight Trigrams; 2 palms!" two attacks were blocked by the attack

"4 Palms!" more were blocked

"8 Palms!" they were now all negated

"16 palms!" the attack flew towards Hinata, who clenched her fists, before bracing herself.

"Eight Trigrams; 32 Palms!" the two trigrams clashed, the attacks colliding in a fury of moves. As the end cleared, neither had managed a successful hit.

"Aurora Release...The Eight Trigrams...no it's not possible"

"Tou-san? What's not possible" he shook his head.

"Aurora Release is a rare trait amongst the Hyuga, immensely rare. It was that glow she had earlier, and the Eight Trigrams is a art the elders limited to the main house...and half of them can't even use it, or the 32 palms for that matter. Somehow, it appears I underestimated them both" the two Hyuga continued to stare one another down, or at least Neji did, seeing as Hinata didn't really have the hate in her to.

"Hmmm, your skills have improved it seems, I might just work up a sweat" he flew at her as Hinata activated her own Byukugan.

"Wind Release; Eight Trigrams Empty Palm!" with a palm thrust, a burst of wind flew at Neji, who dodged it as it slammed into a tree. Hiashi blinked.

"A release...used to enhance her own..." 'Now, do I thank her for innovating the technique, or be annoyed for the elder rants I'll have to hear' Neji surged forward once again.

"Not bad, but nothing quite like the original...Eight Trigrams; Empty Palm!" another surge of wind flew forward.

"Wind Release; Eight Trigrams Empty Palm!" the two attacks collided, with equal power. Hinata blinked in surprise.

"No way, even after that, Neji-niisan's power is still unreal." he smirked.

"I'd give you credit, Hinata-Sama, for the improvement in your talents, but that still won't save you" he flew forward for a Gentle Fist attack. She blinked, before focusing.

"Lightning Release; Gentle Fist!" Hinata struck his Gentle fist as the impact came, sending a shock wave into Neji, before using Wind Release; Empty Palm to send him flying into a wall.

"Yosh, why does Hinata-san get to be the one to show a 'failure' can beat a 'genius', it is infuriating to an extreme!"

Neji forced himself back forward, shaking rubble off him.

"Not bad, Hinata-Sama,these innovations you've shown to the Gentle Fist are indeed impressive. but I can't help think, that the original is best...Eight Trigrams; Sixty Four Palms!" Neji surged forward.

"Wind Release; Eight Trigrams Empty Palm!" the wind attack was sent forward, before Neji dodged with speed normally seen by Lee.

"YOSH!"

"That's faster than before" Naruto said concerned "He must have gotten training from Ultra Brows"

"Huh" Hinata gasped as he got behind her guard.

"TWO PALMS!" he struck Hinata

"Four Palms"

"EIGHT PALMS!..."

"Hinata-san!"

"Naruto-kun..." she focused, as Neji went in...

"Sixteen Palms!" he ended up striking a log as Hinata substituted out of the way. Deactivating her Byukugan, Aurora Release reappeared around her.

"Aurora Release; Aurora Clone Jutsu!" around her, the aurora split into three halves, each forming into Hinata look alikes.

"I won't loose here, Neji-Neesan...Dattebyo" Naruto blinked.

"Did she just rip me off?" Haku laughed.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun, everyone knows that copying is the sincerest form of flattery, Sharingan excluded"

"Humph"

"Wait, why is it that girls just seem to all like me somehow..."

"Dobe, don't kid yourself..."

"Actually, my insects do conquer, when around Naruto-kun several females give off increased amounts of pheromones conspicuous with feelings of love...with a hint of lust" Naruto blinked.

"It's because your a good person, and not a jerk" Fu soothed 'though it gets annoying for the girls already trying to get you'

'Why does the dobe get the girls, I deserve the girls, I'm a Uchiha, just wait dobe, I'll kill you once your alone!' back below, the Hinata's had surrounded Neji.

"Eight Trigrams; 32 Palms!" all the Hinata's surged forward, all prepared to strike at Neji. Hiashi blinked.

"What strategy...I really need to pick up a clone jutsu, dam laws" Neji smirked...before rotating into a massive tornado of chakra. The Hinata's were all blown away, the three clones dissolving into chakra again.

"What the!" Naruto blinked. Hiashi was shocked.

"The Rotation..." Neji grinned, now in a crater from the attack. Hinata blinked.

"That's how you beat Kiba-San..."

"The mutt never saw it coming. I really should applaud him for that smokescreen, it really did help" the dog boy growled from the stands "But sadly, I don't have time for gloating" he surged forward once again, preparing for a gentle fist attack.

'Running Low on Chakra, need to be careful' Hinata thought to herself, before avoiding the gentle fist attack followed by a leg sweep, knocking Neji to the ground and scraping his hand, allowing for a thin trickle of blood.

"It's over Neji-niisan, Lightning Release; Gentle Fist!" she prepared for the final blow, as smoke filled the spot where Neji had been previously.

"Summoning Jutsu; Kaitenkame!" The release attack instead had stuck a tortoise around the size of Gamaken, but with a purple color and no Konoha Hi ate around him. The turtle didn't even feel it.

"What the..." Hinata gasped. Might Guy gave his good guy look.

"Excellent Neji, show them all your youthful training to its full effect! Team up with Gamekame-san's youthful cousin and seize victory" apparently he had lent his contract to the Hyuga. Neji smirked on top of the turtle.

"But, the laws..."

"Subsection B, paragraph 7 clearly states in the Hyuga code that "one can not use any jutsu not from the clan, with the exception of jutsu required to pass genin exams and jutsu for summoning objects. This was implied for storage scrolls, however this can also be taken as allowing summons, which no other phrase in the laws says against. Now then, Hinata-sama, its time I finish this, with the improved rotation" Hinata and Hiashi's eyes were wide now.

"Improved!"

"Yes, now Kaittengame!"the tortoise nodded his hand, before retracting his limbs, before rotating at a rapid speed.

"ROTATION!" The rotation of Hyuga fame was now unleashed...in a new form it appeared. The rotation then began to move forward, shocking Hiashi.

"He turned it...into an attack!" Hinata blinked in shock, before forcing herself to calm.

"I won't...lose here. Not in front...of Naruto-Kun" the aurora reappeared around her.

"Aurora Release; Aurora Clone Jutsu!" a clone appeared next to Hinata, who was now extremely tired.

"This has to work, now!" both of them began to rapidly move their arms, as chakra needles and threads began to form, forming into...

"What the...!" Hiashi blinked in shock.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS; SIXTY FOUR PALMS GUARD!" a giant net of chakra formed as a wall in front of Hinata and her clone, as the rotation flew towards them. Taisune rose an eyebrow.

"And they call her a failure? Neither of them deserve what they have, loathing nor enslavement. Remind me to remove Neji's seal if I have a chance..." the two attacks collided in a massive explosion of chakra and smoke.

"NEJI!"

"NEJI-KUN, HINATA-CHAN!"

"HINATA-SAN!" Hayate blinked, as the smoke cleared. There in the middle stood two equally exhausted forms. Both Hinata and Neji were panting.

"What...power...you even forced KaiitenGame to return to his world..."

"And you matched all my moves" Hinata panted "Neji-niisan"

"Hinata-sama" they both collapsed to the ground. Hayate gave it a minute.

"Double knockout, no winner" the judges were talking to themselves.

"Two more good Chunnin, and that Neji boy, from what I heard about the Hyuga, a branch member like him having those techniques...he should be a Tobekstu like Kurotsuchi and Naruto." Naruto's teammates sighed.

"What will it take for a girl to win without a give up?" Fu complained, to Temari's ire.

"Simple, that will never happen, girls are naturally path..." sand surrounded Sasuke from a annoyed Gaara.

"Sasuke-Teme...do not insult females, or they will prove their existence against you the old fashioned way. Lets not forget, we're going to fight one another in the next round, don't give me a reason to truly cause you pain" Sasuke scoffed

"Well then ring eyes, hope your ready to taste the ER room like that pathetic panda!"

"TAKE THAT MOST UN-YOUTHFUL TAUNT BACK!"

"Jerk" Shino commented. Gaara rose an eyebrow.

"Prepare Sasuke-Teme, unlike against Samui-san, I will not hold back against you. Taisune-Sensei instructed me, to give you a fight to remember..." Team 11 blinked in shock "as you die"

Orig techs

Wind Release; Eight Trigrams Empty Palm

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; The Empty Palm with wind chakra added to it

Lightning Release; Gentle Fist

Kekkei Genkai (C)

Description; Lightning charged Gentle Fist attack

Aurora Release; Aurora Clone Jutsu


	38. Finals Haku vs Shino

Its time to begin the next installment

The Faves 448

The Reviews 346

C2 number remains static at 26

Review Reply

Anubis; Perhaps, though how is the question?

Nightshade; I am glad to be original in that regard. Now if only I could get on one of the big C2's...the ones that aren't slash anyway...who even started such weird ideas anyway?

Hektols; Hey, I just got the idea from Kingdom Hearts, when Goofy is a turtle in either Atlantica or the Pride Lands and uses spin attacks.

Yuki; You missed Scorch and Crystal, which he lacks as of now. As well, there is the hidden 9th genkai that will be revealed at the end of the story. And to your jutsu, I'll see about it

Leonius; Um...he should get injured...and you may need therapy

Soulhope; Gaara, 1000 years of death? Um, no, though I have an idea for a "Double Sanin Unbeatable Jutsu; Infinite years of Oblivion", a combination of sage mode, Tsunade's strength technique and the 1000 years of death

DBtiger; Hey, watch the word monsters...your hurting Naruto and Gaara's feelings, as well as the rest of the Jinchuriki _You are stuck by 9 different Puppy Eye No Jutsu's...from each Jinchuriki; Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, Killer Bee and Naruto_

Call me a monster, and I'll kill you...

**GAARA, NOT YOU NOW! EVERYONE, STOP WITH THE 4TH WALL BREAKING...**

_**By the way, the soda machine in the studio is no longer accepting quarters...so Choji broke it**_

**Hey, get out of here too Ino  
**

Naruhina; The comment on Blood Snatcher. His story is a tragic one, no matter how psycho he is. Do not judge until you here the entirety of the tale. Again, I am always at work to ensure this story is original, and yet not unrelated to the basic opinions of other writers on the FF dot N

Spider; Why don't they do that in cannon? You'd think it'd make sense, wait am I more original than the writers of the story itself?

Rixell; I aim to be original, and the tortoise didn't use Kaiten, it rotated and spun so Neji's Kaiten gained power and offensive capabilities

Samurai; Sorry, I overreacted. I just dislike any people who burn Naruto. And while I don't believe the stories writer's plot at the present time is perfect, it certainly isn't horrible. Its a great way to increase the verses quantity and quality. Though I hope he doesn't turn Jiraiya or Kushina into a zombie, but I wouldn't be surprised to see Fuguku, Konan and others brought back similarly. Oh and what's the Dark Hinata story...and don't send it to me if she A, doesn't get with Naruto or B, she kills or hates him

Saiga; It was a good time to hint at more of his past. I haven't shown the whole story yet, so hold your horses

Crensler; I AM HUMAN, NO MATTER WHAT THE FANFICTION SECURITY THING MAY SAY

Okay, so now that Fluffy is in treatment, lets reflect on another story type, the arranged marriage. While I have no idea really where this concept originated myself, it has appeared in several manners of my fav list, such as Jinchuriki Alliance with Fu and a younger Yugito (ever notice her age fluctuates a lot in Fanfictia?), and in The Namikaze and the Shining Beauty with Mei and later Temari. Based on what I observed, this sort of pairing can be grouped into two sub catergories

Marriage Contracts and Political Marriages, which as far I've seen this has only been used with Temari and Yugito. A marriage contract is pre planned while the Political Marriage, while similar, is more of a way to settle disputes, often with Temari as a peace bridge after the invasion.

So, know of good, straight stories that use this format? If so, send them to me

I am Breaking the Habit, of cliche story plots

_Match 6, Konoha stadium_

The sixth match of the finals was about to begin, with Haku Momoichi staring down the always mute form of Shino Aburame.

"I will win this fight, the Aburame never underestimate their foes" he said in a monotone. Haku rose an eyebrow.

"Okay...weirdo..."

"Begin" bugs began pouring out from Shino's jacket, creating a gigantic swarm, which formed a insect tsunami that flew towards Haku. She rapidly did handsigns.

"Ice Release; Protective Ice Dome!" a dome of ice formed around Haku, blocking the avalanche of bugs. The shinobi were stunned.

"Ice Release...that girl has Ice Release!"

"First the D...Naruto ends up being the Yondiame's son...with a bunch of Kekkei Genkai, now a girl with one of them as here own!"

"Great, another ice cold girl who won't date me" Shino didn't flinch, as the bugs began freezing from the ice before being able to devour the chakra. Haku shook her head. This dome was all she'd need to stop them, as long as she had the chakra to do it.

"Ice Release, Ice Spikes!" from the ice wall, spikes of ice rose up and smashed into Shino, who choose then to dissolve into bugs. She blinked.

"Bug clone..." more bugs began attacking the ice, their small bodies slowly, but surely raising the temperature with their bodies. This wouldn't end well, it took them longer to freeze now, leaving more time to eat at her protection.

'This will be a problem. I put more work into increasing my chakra reserves during the month then gaining new Jutsu. This could be trouble to deal with..." she did a quick handsign, as two water clones of her formed outside the ice dome. "Water Clone Jutsu"

"Ice Release; Demonic Ice Mirrors!" around Shino, giant floating ice mirrors began to form, as the water clones entered the mirrors, and began reigning Ice Senbon down at Shino and his bugs. Bug after bug was pierced, as Shino managed to himself avoid damage.

"Not bad strategies, on either of their parts"

"Yes, most excellent"

"This year will be a fine one for the Leaf and Suna, that is assured, as to Kumo and Iwa as well" the battle continued, as Shino drew a kunai with a exploding tag and tossed it at the mirrors. The tag exploded, slightly damaging the mirror, but to a minor extent.

"This jutsu can take the blunt of one of Duckie's fireball techniques...an exploding tag's not much better" Shino was annoyed inside.

'This is going to be difficult. Her jutsu has me cornered, and my insects are being killed off too quickly. I may not be able to fight properly in the next rounds as a result. She is a fine opponent, her dome has blocked my insects from her, and yet she can still attack regardless with these mirrors. But the chakra, obviously Naruto-San and Fu-San have been busy training her for chakra build up. However, if I can hold out I should suffice'

"Ice Release; Ice Manicles!" Shino looked down as his foot became trapped by a ice restraint, before he broke into bugs, a bug clone as well. The real Shino had escaped the now dissolving ice mirrors, with two annoyed Water Clones glaring at him.

"Water Release; Water ball!"

"Wind Release; Frosty Wind!" the two attacks flew at Shino, who used his bugs, ushering out of his jacket, like a shield to block the attacks as some ground bugs got at the clones, forcing them to dissolve. He was now right on top of the Dome, with two exploding tag ridden kunai in hand.

"Oh now you don't, Ice Release; Ice Spikes!" ice spikes flew from the dome, straight at Shino. Jumping off to avoid getting pierced, before he tossed the kunai at the ice dome, where they gave off dud noises.

"Fake explosion tags!" she blinked, before a real explosion came from behind. Turning around, she found her back wall with a small portion of its bottom, as an army of bugs surging towards her. The little buggers must have planted explosion tags on the dome while she was distracted, not enough to destroy it, but to make a bug sized entrance.

Not bad, but she didn't really want to deal with the creepy crawler army.

"Haku-Chan!" Naruto yelled in fright. She focused her chakra into a defensive attack.

"Wind Release; Great Breakthrough!" from her mouth, a great burst of wind surged forward, blasting away the bugs in a powerful whirlwind, as she herself escaped from the ruined ice dome and glared down at Shino.

"You cannot defeat me, Haku-san. Surrender, and I will not have to feed your chakra to my 'friends'" he said in the Aburame Monotone. Haku glared right back.

"Don't think you can psyche me out...Water Release; Water ball!" it began a contest of speed vs strategy. Haku avoiding the bugs with superior speed, while Shino was trying to box her in with them.

"This battle is taking too long, tell bugsy and the ice bitch to hurry up" Sasuke huffed. The remaining genin glared at him.

"You are lucky that the rules keep me from ending your existence before our match, Sasuke-Teme"

"Shut it Teme"

"Yosh, you are most unyouthful!"

"Okay, so far we have one failure, 7 promising chunnin, and 3 who are probably Tobekstu material"

"Can we promote them directly to Tobektsu?"

"We can...we did so with Itachi the last time"

"Yes, I remember him, shame really what happened with him, don't you agree"

"Agreed"

Shino was at the end of his rope, and Haku wasn't far behind. Both of them were panting now, and now it was about the end, as the bugs now had Haku cornered and air restrained.

"So, this is it. Surrender now, and you won't suffer extreme chakra exhaustion" Shino said in his monotone. However, Haku had a Naruto like grin on her face at this time.

"I don't think so, you see the best way to win, is to always be able to improvise. Now then" she did the handsigns normally used for Ice Release; Ball Implosion, but slightly different. Shino's eyes widened, as did the bug's if you could see their eyes.

"What, what are you doing...the Queen is starting to freeze" Haku rose an eyebrow, again like Naruto.

"Yes, if you don't surrender now, your queen will be killed. Your ability to replace this fight's losses will be lost, and the determining on a new queen will wreck your battle abilities for an unknown length of time. So, say the words" Shino glared at her.

"I, yield" the bugs retreated as the pressure relented around the queen. Haku sighed, Zabuza and Naruto together gave her the win, Zabuzza's sadism and Naruto's innovation.

"Winner, Momoichi Haku" the judges were talking to themselves once again.

"YEAH, GO HAKU-CHAN!"

"Dam Ice bitch"

"So, I'm not the lone girl around here?" Temari muttered to herself.

'Very soon, Uchiha will die, and then I move forward in life'

"Well, one more match, and then Gaara-Kun get's to have one last good, bloody kill. Uchiha Sasuke, and hopefully Uchiha as well...will be destroyed, Hebi-Teme will be screwed a body, and then Gaara-Kun can work for the, vacant, Kazekage job, no? I believe he can, he has the potential, what about you Fluffy?" Taisune mused.

"Um, you say something" Fluffy was eating a hotdog coated in ketchup...and what goes on Cinnamon Buns

"Oh, never mind"

"Yes, both are Chunnin ready, it seems"

"Momoichi managed to pull off a negotiation that put all the cards in her hand, sort of speak, and Aburame retreated when he realized he could be permanently immobolized. Better to fail a non vital mission and be able to complete a dozen others, then to complete a non vital and be forced to retire due to injuries."

"Yes, now only one more match is left..."

"It is time, for the final Quarter Final match...Rock Lee, Takiboshi Fu..." the two Taijutsu users were now posed for battle.


	39. Finals Lee vs Fu

Next chapter, go

Fave 458

Alerts 354

C2's are two new ones; Naruto's acceptance and Naruto; Super Cool Shinobi

Review Reply

Rixell; Thank you for the comp

Spider; The story did change to reflect a better idea then the original Fu vs Shino plan

Samurai; Okay, why are virtually are harem fics featuring dark narutos? Also, Dark Lee, shiver...'the flames of chaos'

Me; You sure are pessimistic. Tons of Anime characters have lived to tell the tale about it...and just because their likely doesn't make them any less for a harem. And honestly...I doubt that's true. The Rinnegan activates with tragedy, such as Nagato when his parent's were killed. But with his revelation about the Fox, only having a wind affinity, Jiraiya's death, Hinata's near death and such...I'd bet he has no Rinnegan. The Rinnegan is a very, very recessive trait. A trait **my Naruto, doesn't have**. Just to make that clear

Hektols; One, it is to try and block the occurrence of repeat questions, and two I never, ever, want to do another Shino fight. He just isn't fun for me to write.

Now, to the Kekkei Genkai style story. In these types of stories, Naruto will end up with a Kekkei Genkai, or multiple, and take it from there. Common ones used from what I've seen are the Sharingan and Rinnegan. While it is simple to use existing ones, once you figure out how to explain it, one can create their own, such as Teleport and Aura here.

Two examples of decent OC Genkai I've seen so far in my searches, is the Namikaze Bloodline of New Chance by Hektols (Themes, violence and language M style), and the Submission Eye of VFSNAKE (More, haremy, Harem style).

The Namikaze Bloodline is a rapid healing Kekkei Genkai, explained in as what the main series delegates as the foxe's healing powers. With it, injuries are healed at rapid rates, and youth is retained for longer periods. One can also enter up to 4 gates of power without injury, but no higher.

The Submission eye is a Dojutsu the Fox created for Naruto...this fox being a male pervert, that allows for the hypnosis of people for Naruto's own use. Be it horrible pranks, or hot babes...

The use of Kekkei Genkai, and the creation of new ones, is difficult to pull off in Fanfiction. Their appearance and powers need to be balanced somehow and explained in with fine intricacy.

Okay, hope everyone had fun checking out the random poll...I am it going to take it down now and replace it with a release based poll.

Its the dawn...of the finals of chunnin exam victory!

Chunnin Exams

"Begin" the final quarter final match, between two great Taijutu users began, as Lee flew towards Fu with his impressive speed.

"Leaf Hurricane!" he spun in the air, his orange legwarmer clad leg flying towards Fu, before his leg was intercepted, with one hand. His eyes widened, as did Guy's.

"How...Lee's strength is at the pinnacle of youth...yet she..."

Fu smirked, and laughed.

"Naruto-Kun and Haku-san weren't the only ones with aces...here's mine!" she swung Lee by his leg, straight across the arena straight into the wall, creating a Lee shaped hole straight through it. The audience was shocked.

"That strength...what is she, Tsunade 2!" Lee, however wasn't phased, as he reemerged from the hole, seemingly unfazed.

"That was most impressive, Fu-san. Your strength is greatly augmented by your own flames of youth. This will be a most entertaining match up, of that I am sure" he surged forward once again at shocking speed. Fu did a few rapid handsigns.

"Earth Release; Earth Style wall!" a wall of earth rose up, forcing Lee to change his attack location, spinning around the wall before attacking once again.

"DYNAMIC ACTION!" Lee begin swinging several punches at Fu, as a tornado of water formed around her.

"Water Release; Water Twister!" the water attack, much like the Hyuga rotation, blocked the fist attack by Lee and forced him back. The huge eyebrows rose.

"A defensive technique, much like that of Neji and his rotation! Thank you, Fu-San, you will help me see if my new strategy is effective! Prepare, my second youthful Taijutsu Rival!" he flew at Fu once again, before rapidly punching and kicking, while Fu blocked the attacks each time, before jumping back.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" two more Fu's appeared next to her, before they began rapidly proding the real Fu's hand, as a swirling sphere appeared there.

"Wait, that's the same jutsu Naruto-san used against Kurotsuchi-san" Lee said in surprise.

"RASGENGAN!" The sphere formed fully as she surged towards Lee, the palm sphere bustling with energy. Lee's huge eyes widened.

"Again, what a youthful battle tactic, but can it match against this...LEAF HURRICANE...with a twist!" Lee spun his foot towards the Rasengan, before dropping to the ground on his hands and impacting the foot behind her attack straight into her stomach. Fu's eyes widened with surprise, before she exploded into smoke.

"Shadow clone!" Fu and her remaining clone flew into him with the Rasengan, sending him flying into the sky.

"Take that...Earth Release; Rising Stone Spears!" stone spears rose up from the earth, all aimed at Lee. However, he was prepared for it.

"I will not be turned into shis kabob meat today...Dynamic dodging!" with over dramatic moves, Lee avoided all the spears, causing the judges to sweatdrop.

"Did that Guy...guy reproduce" one shivered.

"No, but they let him teach. That was cruel...poor boy never had a chance"

"Though, he does have Chunnin level Taijutsu, so lets not write him off yet" he landed on top of one of the last spears, before he turned to his sensei, who gave him the good guy look.

"Do it Lee, show them your YOUTH!" Lee nodded.

"Yes, I agree" he began to remove his horrid leg warmers, revealing a set of training weights on his legs. Naruto laughed.

"Training weight! Does he really think that one or two less pounds will protect him from Fu-Chan!..." he dropped the weights, sighing in relief, as they hit the ground with a loud bamm, sending up a huge plume of dust, and leaving two, really large, really deep craters...

"WHAT THE HELL. THAT MUST HAVE BEEN LIKE 40 POUNDS! AND HE MOVED THAT FAST WITH THOSE THINGS ON!" Temari shook. What sort of training did this guy get?

"Guy-kun...you may be more inhumane then Danzo-san sometimes" The Hokage muttered. Said elder shook his head, wondering if Guy should have trained his Root agents.

From the top of the stone spear, Lee vanished, before the shadow clone exploded into smoke. An alarmed Fu turned around to try and smash the boy, but he escaped again, her fist striking into the ground and sending a ripple of destruction from the fist impact...before she felt a harsh kick into her stomach, sending her flying into the air. Sasuke was fuming.

How dare the even dobier, dobe...have all that speed and strength! That should be a Uchiha's power, not some idiots whose fashion made his dobe of a former teammate look like a stylist!

That power, was for his goals, the slaughter of Itachi, his revenge, and the death of Taisune and the Dobe...but it wasn't like he had long to wait...it was already 80% done...

"Water Release; Water Tornado!" the water shield formed around Fu once again, stopping a few of Lee's attacks. Lee grinned.

"So, you still plan on helping me in perfecting my strategy, then. Well then, prepare for the leaf ultra super perfection shield breaking Taijutsu!" he used the leaf shadow dance to appear behind Fu...

"100 years of painful recovery!" with a rapid jab in the chakra around her mid back...the shield broke.

"What the!"

"Yosh, for you see, I had seen your teammate, Naruto-san, use a move called the 1000 years of death in a fire release to fight against the most unyouthful Uchiha" Naruto chuckled while Sasuke glared at the Green beast cub "so I figured out how to youthfullize it, to break shields without doing something so degrading, especially against a female. Now then, prepare yourself!" He grabbed her arm "LEAF PIROUETTE!" he rapidly spun Fu in the air, before sending her spinning in a twister straight into the wall with a bang, breaking the wall in the process

"FU-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out in fear. Fu stumbled out of the rubble, clutching her arm.

"Ow, that was harsh you know!"

"I am most apologetic, but be glad I did not use my force to break your arm beyond repair. I have heard many things about your youthful ability to heal, like Naruto-san, so I know I can use much more force and not permanently incapacitate you, my eternal Taijutsu rival, #2!" he gave a good guy look.

"LEE, YOU HAVE ALREADY GAINED MUCH POWER IN YOUR YOUTH! YOU HAVE MORE YOUTHFUL RIVALS THAN I HAVE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!" the sun genjutsu appeared, freaking out the entire stadium, and sending more than one Daiymo into cardiac arrest. The judges shivered.

"Yep, its his spawn...that genjutsu is back"

"So..."

"That Genjutsu alone is terrifying enough, it once defeated an entire army, as done by the ancestors of Might Guy in the days before villages...he passes. The girl however, we wait and see" Fu forced herself back up once again, from the evil genjutsu.

"I will not be the only one, to loose here today. I won't..." a red aura of chakra briefly surrounded her, as her eyes went gold "This guy, he's tougher then he should have been. That Guy-sensei really must train him into the ground..."

"YOUR EYES, THEY ARE GOLDEN WITH THE BOUNTY OF YOUTH!" Lee smiled "But now, you must be defeated..." he surged forward once again, as did Fu at nearly equal speed. The two flying Taijutsu users crashed their fists into the others, sending both of them flying backwards.

"She's one too" Killer Bee blinked "That's five...in one place...its amazing we're all keeping face!"

"Urg, you were almost tolerable for once" Yugito sighed as the two continued to collide with power fist after power fist. Lee then got another thumbs up from Guy sensei, and nodded.

"YOSH, IT IS TIME TO UNLEASH EVEN MORE POWER!" out of nowhere, chakra began swirling around Lee, shocking Fu and the rest further. The other Jonnin blinked, and the Hokage was shocked.

"NO way...Guy-san would never...that green beast of a baka" The Hokage sighed.

"GATE OF OPENING, OPEN!"

"GATE OF HEALING, OPEN!"

"GATE OF LIFE, OPEN!" Lee now had blank, wild eyes and red skin, and moving even faster by some manner, began rapidly pounding her into the sky, before she was blasted straight into the air, through a cloud.

"FU-CHAN!" Lee shot up to finish it.

"GUY-SENSEI, I HOPE YOUR ENDURANCE TRAINING HAS HELPED, IF NOT I WILL REPEAT IT IN THE DESERT OF THE LAND OF WIND WHILE ONLY CONSUMING STRING CHEESE! GATE OF PAIN, OPEN!" he flew into the cloud, preparing to finish Fu off now, when he blinked in shock.

Fu was now covered in a red aura, now taking a rough shape of a beetle with one wing on her back, and a more feral look to her as it was.

"YOU LOOK LIKE GAARA-SAN IN HIS FIGHT WITH SAMUI-SAN!" she said, more harshly then normal.

"Hell, never expected to have to use this so early. Your not the only one with a dangerous technique up her sleeve!" Lee glared.

"I will finish this in a most youthful fashion!" his bandages began to undo themselves, and surround Fu, though they started to burn for some reason...quickly redrawing them, he had to try a more, risky technique...as chakra began leaking from his body and surrounding Fu like a net.

"I will have to use this, unfinished technique, I am sorry Guy-sensei...CHAKRA STEMMED FRONTAL LOTUS!" using chakra to bind Fu this time, they flew down towards the ground in a red and blue spinning vortex...before he felt burning chakra corrode around him.

"WHO SAYS YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE TO GET AN IDEA LIKE THAT, JINCHURIKI STYLE; PRIMARY LOTUS!" Both now bound taijutsuists flew towards the ground, before striking it with an explosion of dust.

"FU-CHAN!"

"LEE!" Fluffy shook her head.

"Great a dust cloud, we can't see who won...hope it clears soon..."

NOW, CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!

Orig battle moves

Leaf Ultra super perfection shield breaking Taijutsu; 100 years of painful recovery

Rank; D

Description; Lee's less unyouthful version of the 1000 years of death, designed for destroying shields

Jinchuriki style; Primary Lotus

Tailed Beast Art (B)

Description; Uses Tailed Beast Chakra to perform the lotus


	40. DataOmake 3 Bloopers 116

Okay then, if you think I'm evil with cliffhangers, wait till I do this

OMAKE NO JUTSU! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ...no intro period this chapter...skip down towards OMAKE

**Naruto Uzumaki;**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4. 9 FT**

**Weight 88 Pounds**

**Naruto has completed 30 official missions; 26 D Rank, 3 B Rank, 1 A rank**

**Naruto's favorite food is Ramen**

**Naruto wishes to fight Taisune and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Jutsu;**

Shadow Clone

Sexy

Substitute

Henge

Water Release; Great Waterfall

Storm Release; Great Twister

Storm Release; Fire Storm

Lightning Release; Thunder Ball

Water Release; Water Ball

Summoning Jutsu; Ostrich, Toads

1000 years of death

Lightning Release; 1000 Years of Death

Aura Release; Aura sphere

Formation; Fu-ku-To (with Fu and Haku)

Storm Release; Water Spout

Lightning Release; Lightning Surge

Water Release; Water Fang Bullet

Scorch Release; Heat Wave

Fire Release; Fire Ball

Lightning Release; Lightning Dome

Fire Release; 1000 years of death

Fire Release; Wyvern FLame Jutsu

Lightning Release; Shock Palm

Ice Release; Ice Barrier

Ice Release; Ice Manicales

Scorch Release; Dehydration Chop Strike

Wind Release; Wind Fleets

Wind Release; Wind Fleets Rise

Wind Release; Great Breakthrough

Lava Release; Vesuvius

Storm Release; Phantom Surge

Rasengan

Aura Release; Aura bubble

Scorch Release: Humidity Fore

Earth Release; Dust ball

Wind Release; Wind ball

Water Release; Water Wyvern Jutsu

Lava Release; Tunneling Eruption Fault

Ice Release; Demonic Ice mirrors

Ice Release; Endless Rasengan

Teleport; Teleport Rush

**Haku Momoichi;**

**Age; 15**

**Height; 5.1 FT**

**Weight; 90 Pounds**

**Cup size; B**

**Haku has completed 23 official missions; 19 D Rank, 3 B Rank, 1 A rank**

**Haku's favorite food is peaches**

**Haku wishes to fight anyone who Naruto's fighting **

**Jutsu;**

Ice Release; Demonic Ice Mirror

Ice Release; Ice Spike

Substitute

Henge

Water Release; Explosion

Water Clone

Ice Release; Protective Dome

Ice Release; Ice Manicles

Ice Release; Senbon Shower

Wind Release; Frosty Wind

Formation; Fu-ku-To (With Naruto and Fu)

Ice Release; Ball Implosion

Summoning Jutsu; Rabbit, Penguin

Silencing Jutsu

Water Release; Water Ball

Wind Release; Great Breakthrough

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4.8 FT**

**Weight; 83 Pounds**

**Cup size; D**

**Hinat has completed 14 official missions; 13 D Rank, 1 C Rank**

**Hinata's favorite food is Cinnamon Buns**

**Hinata wishes to fight her father and any girl who's trying to get Naruto**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Clone

Substitution

Gentle Fist

Aurora Release; Boreal Lightshow

Wind Release; Eight Trigrams Empty Palm

Lightning Release; Gentle Fist

Aurora Release; Aurora Clone Jutsu

Eight Trigrams; Sixty Four palms Guard

**Fu Takiboshi**

**Height; 5. 3 FT**

**Age; 14**

**Weight; 87 Pounds**

**Cup Size; C**

**Fu has completed 17 official missions; 15 D rank 2 B Rank**

**Fu's favorite food is Honey**

**Fu wishes to fight the people from her village aside for Shibuki**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Water Release; Water tornado

Tailed Beast Chakra arms

Shadow Shurikan Jutsu

Formation; Fu-ku-To (with Naruto and Haku)

Summoning Jutsu; Beetle

Earth Release; Earth style wall

Earth Release; Earth Flow Rampart

Water Release; Water Wyvern Bullet

Earth Release; Rising stone spears

Secret Takigakure Water Release; Water Sword

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Shadow Kunai Jutsu

Rasengan

Jinchuriki Style; Primary Lotus

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Height; 5.4 FT**

**Age; 13**

**Weight; 95 pounds**

**Sasuke has completed 13 official missions; 12 D Rank, 1 B Rank**

**Sasuke's favorite food is anything with Tomatoes**

**Sasuke wishes to fight Itachi and Naruto**

**Jutsu**;

Henge

Clone

Substitution

Fire Release; Fire Snakes

Fire Release; Great Fireball Technique

Fire Release; Pheonix Sage Fire Technique

Fire Release; Dragon Flame

Water Release; Syrup Capture Field

Chidori

Fang Passing Fang

Shadow Possesion Jutsu

Genjutsu; Tree Binding Death

Earth Release; Rapid Rock scaling technique

Earth Release; Rock Shurikan

Lightning Release; Surge of Lightning

Mangekyo Sharingan

Leaf Hurricane

Water Release; Water Tornado

Fire Release; Pheonix Sage Inferno Technique

Raikiri

Chakra stealing technique

**Sakura Haruno**

**Height; 5.1 FT**

**Age; 13**

**Weight; 75 pounds**

**Cup size; N/A**

**Sakura has completed 13 official missions; 12 D Rank, 1 B Rank**

**Sakura's favorite food is anything Sasuke eats**

**Sakura wishes to fight Fu, Haku, Ino and Hinata**

**Jutsu;**

Clone Jutsu

Henge

Substituton

Screech Release; Deathening sound wave

**Tayuya Mafue**

**Age; 14**

**Height; 4 foot 9**

**Weight; 81 Pounds**

**Cup Size; A**

**Tayuya has completed 41 official missions; 20 D rank 11 C Rank, 9 B Rank, 1 A Rank**

**Tayuya's favorite food are jalupeno peppers**

**Tayuya wishes to fight Orochimaru and the Sound Four**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Summoning Jutsu; Doki

Demon Flute Controlling Technique

Body Flicker Technique

**Isaribi Tsukumi**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4 foot 7**

**Weight; 79 Pounds**

**Cup Size; A**

**Isarbi isn't a Ninja, so she hasn't done any missions**

**Isaribi's favorite food is Crab**

**Isaribi isn't a ninja, so she doesn't want to fight anyone really**

**Samui Ni**

**Age; 15**

**Height; 5 foot 3**

**Weight; 92 pounds**

**Cup Size; D**

**Samui has completed 30 official missions; 14 D rank, 15 C rank, 1 B rank**

**Samui's favorite food is Ice Cream and Cold Pizza**

**Samui wishes to fight her Sensei, and whoever started the "Song of Thunder"**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Subsitution

Lightning Release; Surge of Lightning

Lightning Release; Lightning Dome

Nintaijutsu Lightning Release; Armor

Lariat

Fire Release; Fire Blade

Lightning Fire Release; Ni Energy blade

Fire Release; FIre Paws Technique

**Kurotsuchi of Both Scales**

**Height; 5 foot 2 **

**Weight; 91**

**Age; 14**

**Cup Size; B**

**Kurotsuchi has completed 25 official missions; 10 D rank, 15 C rank**

**Kurotsuchi's fa****vorite foods is Chili**

**Kurotsuchi wishes to fight enemies of Iwa (Cough, yellow flash)**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Substitute

Rapid Rock Scaling Technique

Lava Release; Lava Rock

Fire Release; Dragon Flame Jutsu

Earth Release; Mud clone

Lava release; Lava Geyser

Earth Release; Rock Fist

Body Flicker Technique

Fire Release; Intelligent hard work

Lava Release; Lava Geyser Field

Water Release; Water Encampment wall

Lava Release; Ring of Fire

Lava Release; Lava impalment

**Tenten**

**Height; 5 foot 1 **

**Weight; 85**

**Age; 14**

**Cup Size; B**

**Tenten has completed 31 official missions; 29 D rank, 11 C rank**

**Tenten's favorite food is Chinese and Pork Buns**

**Tenten wishes to fight other strong Kunoichi**

**Jutsu;**

Clone

Henge

Substitution

Dynamic Entry

Earth Release; Earth Blade

**Temari**

**Height; 5 foot 4 **

**Weight; 93**

**Age; 15**

**Cup Size; C**

**Temari has completed 29 official missions; 20 D rank, 8 C rank 1 B rank**

**Temari's fa****vorite foods are Chesnuts**

**Temari wishes to fight smart opponents, and her Father**

**Jutsu;**

Wind Scythe Jutsu

Clone

Henge

Substitution

**Gaara**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4. 7 FT**

**Weight 84 Pounds**

**Gaara has completed 29 official missions; 20 D rank, 8 C rank 1 B rank**

**Gaara's favorite food is Ramen (formerly salted tongue)**

**Gaara wishes to fight Sasuke, and his father**

**Jutsu;**

Substitution

Sand Coffin

Sand shield

Sand Barbarians

Sand Shurikan

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Wind Release; Tempest Wall

Wind Release; Dragon Gust Jutsu

Wind Release; Drilling Air Bullet

Lariat

Omake...Fight Bloopers and other assorted mishaps! part 1

Chapter 1 (Blooper 1)

"Foolish, Wind Release; Hurricane Gust!" the ninja inhaled deeply, before letting out a gust of high powered wind that blew away about all of the shadow clones, before he heard a crunch in the leaves. Turning, he saw to his shock two shadow clones coming at him from behind!

"Little brat must of used those clones as a distraction, impressive"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, DOBE, FIRE RELEASE; GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" out of nowhere, a huge fireball flew and consumed the shadow clones, as one farted...

BAMM

Taisune was blasted by this now Fire Release; Great Fartball Technique, and sent flying into a tree

"DOBE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY JUTSU!" he shrugged.

"Um, improved it?" Taisune glared at them..."Fluffy-chan will never let me live that one down" he sighed

Blooper 2

"Nice strategy, Genin. I'll give you credit, your the only one here not out cold who should even be a ninja, but I'm afraid that things end here and now" he rapidly did Snake, Tiger, Ox, Dragon, Rat and Dog, before his hand glowed gold.

"Hiden Sealing Jutsu Jutsu; Pawā fuyo shīru; ketsueki no seigen no kopī!"

he harshly slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach, causing the boy's eyes to grow wide...as he started growing large, fluffy ears and a fox tail. Taisune's eyes went wide...

"Hey, that wasn't supposed to happen...FLUFFY MESSED UP MY SEAL!" the now Hanyou Naruto glared at him.

"TAILED BEAST BALL!" Taisune was obliterated...

After this, the now Demonic Naruto commenced to destroy Gato and the Sa duo...before gathering an army of pretty girl foxes to massacre the citizens of Konoha who didn't serve Ramen to him, before Fluffy defeated him in pitch combat, made him her sex slave, and commenced to form the Great Fire Empire as eternal empress of ultimate beauty

Chapter 3

"What in Kami?" the seal briefly began to glow orange, or at least in a portion of it, where a kanji glowed brightly, the Kanji for Storm.

_Back to reality_

A orange-red glow began forming around Naruto, as his wound began to heal. The air began rippling with power, shaking the bridge slightly. Naruto then began forming Tiger, Dog, Serpent and Dragon.

"STORM RELEASE: GREAT STORM!" a humongous storm formed around Naruto, ripping apart the bridge brick by brick...and sending Sasuke into the sea. Tazuna gasped, before collapsing with a heart attack, dying. Thus, the mission failed, and Gato sent a large sum to Naruto for doing his work for him

Chapter 6

"Its simple really, I know how to cancel the Sharingan's effect on me. Its really quite simple..."

"HOW DARE YOU, THE SHARIGAN IS THE ULTIMATE KEKKEI GENKAI..."

"Actually, the Rinnegan is quite superior, not that I have it..." Sasuke was furious now.

"CHIDORI! YOUR PAY FOR THAT INSULT!" the electric attack appeared around Sasuke's arm, shocking Kakashi in horror as the gennin flew at Taisune with that technique.

"NOTHING CAN BEAT ME NOW, DIE!"

"Hmmm really...SHADOW STRIKING RAMEN!" the ramen flew from his robe sleeves, grabbing Sasuke and bandaging him in a mummy wrap of noodles...

"NINJA ART; MASS DEVOUR!" Puffy the Pomeranian appeared out of nowhere, and ate Sasuke with an Akamichi like speed, before belching contently.

"EVIL DOG, WHAT SORT OF DOG EATS PEO...!...wait that was Sasuke, okay just that once" Puffy grinned evily...

"HOW DARE YOU EAT SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura was yelling now at the poor dog, who snarled and commenced to attack, and kill the pink headed girl.

After this, the Pomeranian marched on the Fire Daiymo's house, ate him, and began the first Canine Daiymo of the Land of Fire, commencing the Fourth Shinobi world war by successfully taking over Kusa, Taki, Oto, Yuga and Ame, defeating Pain one on one with the aid of Tora. He then retired and commenced the mass killing of all civilians in Konoha, as well as a genocide against cats and dog catchers

Chapter 9( Blooper 1)

"Get out of here, Mitrashi. This is justice for our Uchiha-sama being denied Scrolls that should be his!" Koharu yelled. Sakura's mom decided to add

"This is a civilian matter as well, so be gone Snake Whore!" That ticked her off.

"Snake...whore...SUMMONING JUTSU!" out of a large plume of smoke, a pale figure, bald with no hair and snake like, red eyes rose up. He glared at the mob...

"AVADA KEDARVA!" a green burst of unknown energy struck and killed Sasuke. Similar attacks commenced to the civilian council...and anyone nearby as dark bursts of smoke started to crash around him, revealing dozens of dark robes creepy guys...

In 2 weeks, the gathered Death Eater forces then commenced to destroy Konoha, before Voldemort came to fight Orochimaru. The great battle raged across the land of sound, but in the end Voldemort prevailed, and taking the Sword of Kusanagi, returned to his world, killed Harry Potter, and then ruled the world as the first immortal king of magic

Chapter 9 (Blooper 2)

Um, don't think so, LIGHTNING RELEASE: 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!" Sasuke suddenly felt violated as Naruto performed Kakashi's joke Jutsu, but with a slight electric charge. With a yelp that could scare a Dragon, Sasuke was catupulted into the air and fell to the ground, twitching with electric chakra. Teuchi was laughing, as the poor boy was rubbing his ass and forcing himself up, before blinking at Naruto with hearts in his eyes.

"Um...Teme, why are you staring at me like that..."

"So, you like to play it that way, eh. Well, let me show you how we play on my side of the fence..." Naruto was now uncomfortable

"ICE RELEASE; BALL IMPLOSION!" Sasuke yelped before collapsing to the ground, as Haku grabbed Naruto possessively.

"Back off, he's mine!" he was shivering

"Urg...I am going to have nightmares about that"

Chapter 11 (Blooper 1)

"Your good, Taisune Uzumaki. Do you wish..."

"Um, no I'm not joining your little cult. I have, issues, serious issues, with the whole murduring Jinchurki concept, and I don't trust, two certain members of your group especialy." Deva glared.

"But...we get free donuts on tuesdays"

"DUHH...I don't like donuts..."

"You can rule a country once this is all over. How about it, Taisune, Daiymo of the Land of Fire?"

"Hey, that's a reason not to join, I don't want a fat wife with an evil cat"

"Your either with us, or you are with those who start war" Taisune sped right next to Deva now.

"Sorry, but if there was no war...then I Couldn't do this...SPARTA KICK!" Deva was sparta kicked into a house

_Chapter 11 (Blooper 2)_

"Don't worry, your be able to see me again one day...and I'm sure Naruto-Kun will make you happy" Naruto blushed as Haku fumed. Fu had a evil grin, before grabbing Naruto's arm.

"Of course he will, after all, Naruto-Kun's mine" Naruto seemed surprised, and Haku was fuming.

"Kun?" Haku grabbed his other arm.

"NO way, Naruto-Kun's mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!" Shibuki laughed at Naruto's curse/ slash good fortune. Depending on how you looked at it...

"Naruto-kun, but I must serve you, you own my life" Haku began to rub up against Naruto, provoctavely as Shibuki walked away, slowly.

"You saved me Naruto-kun...you should get a demonstration of what you won" Fu said seductively, before moving to remove her top...as a third pair of arms grabbed him...

'What?'

"NO, NARUTO-KUN IS MINE, BACK OFF YOU CUNTS!" Hinata was now pressed to his back...as a three way catfight emerged between teamate, fellow container and stalker...

At the end of it, they decided to share Naruto-kun, got a beach house in Moon, and didn't come out for several days while the neighbours began complaining of noise issues...

Chapter 15

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO..." Tayuya was cut off as from out of nowhere, streams of water rose up from the nearby ocean and restrained the furious red head, as a huge mass rose from the water. The evil doctor grinned.

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD!" Tayuya yelled, before she started writhering in pain. He laughed as Isarabi cringed.

"This, my dear, is my Umibozu, my ultimate creation. My indestructible monster. And, now its absorbing information on that little curse mark of yours. Be free to give your last words now, I still haven't worked out the sound defect in him" Tayuya growled.

"That baka you work under thought he could cut off funding for my work, eh! Well, now I'm going to take his work, and use it to destroy him. Then, with Umibozu and my future masterpieces, I shall take over the sea and rule as the First Marine Emporeor!" out of the water, a ripple began to form...

"BEHOLD, MY ULTIMATE DESTRUCTIVE WEAPON!" a red fish started flopping on top of the water

"Magikarp, karp, karp!"

"THAT IS FUCKING WEAK...!"

"SAYS YOU, NOW DESTROY HER!"

...

"Um...on second thought, whose in the mood for fishsticks?"

Chapter 16

"Oh fuck you" she kised him on the lips, causing angry noises to erupt from Fu, Haku and Isaribi...before she pulled off her shirt...

"HEY, I'm TOO YOUNG..." Naruto cried out

"Hey, old enough to drink and get boozed, old enough to fuck..." the other girls blinked.

"Wait...she's right..." the girls joined in a wild fuck fest...

The duo of new girls then decided to follow the group home, discreetly hiding away until the others returned for some 'fun'...which Hinata joined in once she figured it out via her Byukugan

Safe to say, once Orochimaru was defeated with Tayuya's aid, Naruto pretty much lived any man's perverted dream, as multiple energetic blonds appeared in Iruka's final class...literally his final class s the effort to keep them contained killed him

The now Godiame Hokage Naruto then ruled a village overfilling with hyperactive blonds, and the Ichiraku family quickly became billionaires


	41. The finals of the finals

...Hey, no one called me evil then. I am dissapointed

Faves 475

Alerts 366

C2's of the new designation; top 25 long stories and Organizational category

Review reply for both chapters

Hektols; It was one of the great inspirations, and I do believe, and carry on my profile a exclamation hailing from the crossover nut, KrspaceT, that all Fanfiction stories are just one 'verse in a great span of multiverses. Hey, they may be sort of alike, Volds and Maru, but not enough to be the same

Naruhina; Read it before...and what are your ideas...actually that was a mistake but it was an interesting point

Samurai; Sweet release...interesting. I should track that one down one of these days

Spiderfox; AM I the only one to ever come up with some of these. Don't forget, for your own stories you can borrow a tech or two, as long as you ask first and note its origin

Rixell; To the invasion, just wait and see

Saiga; Hey, no chapter is ever under 2100 words. And you could see that one of these days

Daimon; When I made it, it came out differently...though it slipped my mind what is was but blood seal transfer was a part of it

Alpha; Well excuse me if I find cliffhangers a good way to keep fans and get reviews.

Spartan; One day I plan to do a good Sasuke story or two...so don't write me off yet. Decides, he kind of is a little dark these days...

Orama; You know, that Omake's point was mainly to just annoy you all

Lightning stands the most popular, with wind close behind and fire a ways behind.

Now, to comment on the changing views of Team 7 in the realm of fanfics, to Spartan's point. I for one do not have a true problem with Sakura and Sasuke, nor Kakashi...and I've never seen Naruto bashing unlike his team has. Hence in fics I've seen of the manner of the bash, Sakura is portrayed as a weak, lazy idiot who follows Sasuke's whims, Sasuke is a self centered show off who demands power, and Kakashi would be portrayed as either a lazy good for nothing teacher, or hating Naruto.

There is reason to use such points. Sakura in part 1, Sasuke in Part 2 and Kakashi's track record opened the door for such story ideas...in fact expect Kakashi Bashing in my next story...which speaking off, will be a fic of the Mei being Naruto's long lost fiance challenge. The story will feature Naruto, Hinata and Mei as of now...the rest of team seven shall be bashed and to its length...I don't know how long to make it. Likely it will cut off at a suitable point...and ideas from you all?

Now, for the answers and the fight you've all been waiting for!

Eternal Glory, to not cliche plots

_The stadium in Konoha where everyone is holding there breath_

As the smoke cleared, the group anxiously awaited the results of the match. Naruto, Haku and Guy were especially keen, while Sasuke was bored.

"Honestly...why are we wasting our time with those idiots, I need a real opponent..."

"You will have one Uchiha-Teme...your final one that is" Gaara commented dryly "One should never look down up warriors who fight to their true abilities, and especially those who have something to prove" Temari was confused at this.

"Something to prove?" Gaara nodded.

"Fu-San is much like myself, as is Naruto-san I may comment. We all have overcome adversity, prejudice and irrational fears to make it to where we are today, with the aid of those who care for us, the few that do that is. Lee-san, he has limited abilities as a ninja, no Nin nor Gen jutsu. Instead, all he has is his Taijutsu, to a level that many Chunnin can't match. Both of them, are more deserving of shinobi life, and life itself, then you, Duck-Teme"

The group chuckled "Duck-teme!"

"SILENCE!"

"Quack" silence...

"Who is the dead dobe who just said that!" they didn't get a chance to, as the smoke from below began to clear. The result of the battle was revealed...with a panting Fu standing over a defeated Lee. No Nanabi chakra remained around her, thankfully.

"Winner, Takiboshi, Fu"

"LEE, NO YOUR FIRES OF YOUTH HAVE BEEN STRUCK WITH THE DIRT OF DEFEAT!"

"What sheer power, that girl managed to overcome a user of the gates"

"I wish we could see how she did it"

"So, lets say both of them should become Chunnin...even the Guy spawn"

"So, all who remain Genin as of now is the Uchiha...wonder if he can make up for it in his next fight?"

"We can only dread it" Fu struggled back up to the stands, as medics and a worried Guy took Lee away. As she made it up the stairs, she felt aide from Naruto and Haku.

"That was awesome Fu-chan! Your make Chunnin for sure" Naruto smiled. Fu grinned, as the next match was announced.

"Time for the first match of the semifinals; Uchiha Sasuke, Subaku no Gaara" Gaara sand shushined down to the battlefield, followed by a regular flickering Sasuke.

"Prepare to die..." Gaara said evenly.

"Yeah right, you wasted a lot of chakra on that blond Kumo bimbo" Killer Bee and Yugito growled "While I got all that chakra back from the idiot weapons girl" the females in the stadium growled

"I have much more chakra then you do, duckie..."

"Begin" Hayate shushined out of the soon to be blood bath. Sasuke breathed in deeply.

"FIRE RELEASE; FIRE SNAKES!" out of his mouth flew a duo of snakes made up of fire, slithering at Gaara with amazing speed. He didn't blink...as normal...as a sand shield rose up around him to block the snakes from burning him...as they began to coil around him.

"Hmmm, the Uchiha is now using science to his side, heating the sand to change it to a different form and make it useless to Gaara" Taisune commented "However, that won't work"

"Wind Release; Tempest Burst" a burst of wind flew from Gaara, blasting the snakes off his sand through sheer force, as said sand fell to the ground. He then breathed in deeply as well.

"Wind Release; Drilling Air Bullet!"

"FIRE RELEASE; GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" the two attacks flew from each combatants mouth, before striking in the dead center of the battlefield with a bang. Then through the smoke cloud that resulted, Sasuke flew forward, his fists covered in stone.

"Earth Release; ROCK FIST!" He smashed into the sand...that wasn't there as Gaara just poofed.

"Shadow clone...HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME WITH THAT JUSTU! I WILL HAVE IT!" He failed to notice Gaara rising from the earth, via Earth Release; Tunneling Technique.

"You fool, you believe having the ability copy any jutsu of your choosing will make you the most powerful. Shinobi don't win by pure strength...but by their skills in using what they have. You, who copies every jutsu he sees, can't understand this...but I can...for like you I did study the jutsu training of others...but I made sure to know what these jutsus were, and how to use them...Wind release; 1000 years of speedy death!" Gaara formed the 1000 years hand signal, and with wind chakra coating his fingers, thrusted them forward.

Sasuke's eyes went wide, as a burst of wind invaded his ass and sent him flying into the wall face first. Temari blinked, before laughing her head off, as did Naruto and his team.

"That...was hilarious. I should have thought of that!" Sasuke was fuming.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE THE DOBE YOU EYEBROWLESS FREAK! I WILL DESTROY YOU, AND ALL WHO DARE STAND IN THE WAY OF MY VENGEANCE! FANG PASSING FANG!" Sasuke, spinning rapidly, flew at Gaara to the gathered Inuzuka's displeasure and fury. Gaara didn't flinch as his sand blocked the attack via a wall, before a shape began to form out of the sand...a leash.

"Sand Leash" the leash flew and grabbed Sasuke by his jacket collar.

"WHAT THE!"

"Bad dog" with the leash, Sasuke was whipped into the ground harshly before he managed to roll out of its grip.

"FIRE RELEASE: PHOENIX SAGE INFERNO TECHNIQUE!" the all consuming fire attack flew towards Gaara, as the sand wall formed once again.

"Sand shot barrage" hundreds of balls of sand flew from his barrier, striking down each of the fire attacks one by one, as bits of sand fell to the ground all around the battlefield.

"Genjtustu; Hell Viewing technique!" Gaara froze up, as Sasuke smirked.

"Now then...time to finish you off...CHIDORI!" the lightning attacked formed in Sasuke's palm as he flew at the immobolized Gaara, before said boy smirked as his sand reformed.

"WHAT THE!"

"So, it looks like that training against Shukaku worked after all" Taisune reflected "Not only did Gaara get a chance to pound the obese thing into the dirt, he also managed to gain control of it in a manner similar to Yugito..."

"Huh, just Yugito? Not Killer Bee?" Fluffy asked. He shrugged.

"Shukaku is a stubborn old fool. However, he has enough control to induce the Genjutsu proofing process" a bulge formed in the sand wall, about where Sasuke was about to strike...as the sand shrunk away, revealing a Rasengan.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto gasped. Fluffy chuckled.

"His third eye must have seen quite a few things" the two attacks collided.

"Rasengan" both of them were blown away by the power of the attack...as Gaara blew up in smoke.

"DAMM IT!"

"This was boring, time to end this...sand coffin" the sand from the earlier sand shot rose up around Sasuke to kill him...as a blast of strange, spider like webbing flew at Sasuke and yanked him out of the attack. The audience blinked in confusion, as Sasuke was pulled into the multiple arms of a tanned teen with an Oto headband, accompanied by a fat orange haired kid with a mohawk, a blue headed one and a 'I am pissed off as hell and don't want to save this bastard' looking Tayuya, all in standard Oto garb. They were standing on top of one of the building's roof

"Oto Ninja" the hokage glared, noticing how the Kazekage's guards were now gone. The sound four, well the sound three, as Tayuya really didn't want to be doing this, grabbed Sasuke to escape dramatically, before said duck head placed his hand over the spider guy's face.

"Hey, what the hell..."

"Sharingan Art; complete absorption!" the oto ninja began to writher in pain, as dark flames coated him...

"Kidomaru! What the hell are you doing to him!" said spider man collapsed to the ground in flames, before Sasuke spat a burst of sticky spider web at both the fat kid and the blue head, binding them in spider web...

"What the hell are you doing...!" Tayuya gasped as he attacked the others the same as before "I wanted to send them to hell!" she said in a annoyed tone. The Kazekage twitched in annoyance.

"STICKY SPIDER WEB!" he spat another web, this time binding Tayuya in webbing...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD!" she yelled, before in a poof of smoke she was replaced with a Naruto shadow clone, as Tayuya appeared disheveled in the combatants room. Said clone then poofed away.

"Are you alright, Tayuya-chan?" Naruto asked, concerned. she huffed.

"'Fine as hell" she shook her head "But what the hell was that all about?" Sasuke was furious now.

"How dare you...and here I thought I'd be able to use my Juinjutsu on that bitch..." Gaara then warped in front of him via sand sushin.

"May I inquire why you have not continued our match?" Sasuke was grinning evilly now.

"Sorry, raccoon demon..but I have more important things to be doing right now, like my revenge. Die" his eyes transformed "AMATERASU!" A blast of black flames were ignited out of nowhere, striking the shingles and burning them as it approached Gaara, who shushined away from the attack via sand and appeared behind him, as sand rose around him once again.

"Prepare to die...Sand coffin" the sand managed to surround Sasuke this time, and squeezed down...before a giant purple burst of light formed. The gathered audience began to panic, as waves of unholy killer intent crossed the entire village, and from the black flames that hadn't died down yet. The remaining genin and Tayuya had wide eyes as well, as the sand coffin was burst open, as a giant purple form rose up, a giant warrior with a horned helmet and evil, glowing yellow eyes. The figure completely flattened the building Gaara was on, before he waved his arms, and a great inferno of black flames engulfed the forests around the town.

"AMATERASU!" human screams were ringing out across the land, as Temari's eyes widened.

'Our Forces ,and Oto's! That nutcase is burning them alive!' Sasuke was grinning.

"Now, for my revenge to begin. Now, that I have full control of this younger, complete body" Taisune stood up and glared at him.

"Sasuke's been fully possessed...great. Now Suna's forces are being burnt alive with Oto's, and Konoha is about to be barbecued. Great..." Fluffy turned around rapidly towards the Hokage, where the Kazekage had just restrained the Hokage.

"And of course, that too..."

Orig moves

Wind Release; 1000 years of speedy death

Rank; B

Description; The 1000 years of death is used to send wind chakra into the ass from afar, speeding a foe away.

Sand Leash

Taield beast skill (D)

Description: a leash is created out of sand to bind and smash a foe

Sharingan Art; complete absorption

Rank; S

Description; A kinjutsu of the Uchiha clan, with it all the special abilities of a person are absorbed into the person


	42. Zombies and Kages

Sigh...I appear to be loosing review momentum...I hate to do this, but I'm going to have to make a ultimatum. Should this chapter gain less then 15 reviews...the sharingan jutsu will be used on the third hokage, stealing ALL of his techniques. If you don't want to see Sasuke gain the Professor's jutsu...review now

Faves 484

Alerts 371

Review reply

Hektols; Hey, that sort of thing is vital, as ol Gaara doesn't have a true hold on the Ichibi, and at the same time I liked the idea myself. And there is nothing wrong with seeing a jutsu, and then perfect it yourself without using a Sharingan to do it.

Oroman; No fem naruto's in my fics, and no earth ones have been used yet

Rixell; As said above, and the fighting will continue as I see fit.

Samurai; WHERE DID I SAY MIZUKI TURNED GOOD! WHERE! I DIDN'T, HE'S DEAD! DEAD!

Maltraz; They do? Must of missed that part

Tobi; That goes into future points of plot,

Now, anyone here know a good story where Naruto becomes the new Kyubbi, with a vixen or two (Hinata preferable), if so please contact. I haven't been able to find a good story like that yet

Okay, lightning still leads, no votes for Fire

Haunted...by the slowness of some really interesting fics in my faves for updates...

_Konoha stadium_

To say, it was a complete disaster here. A great flame storm of Amaretesu flames were burning down the forests, rapidly approaching the city walls, and Orochimaru now had the Hokage hostage.

That and about a hundred Oto ninja appearing throughout the stadium. This sent the gathered Leaf Ninja into a frenzy trying to fight them off, unable to aid the Hokage.

"So, the snake has gone through with it" Taisune growled "Gaara-kun...I hope he is able to pull out, that jutsu" Fluffy chuckled.

"I'm sure he can...wait" she froze up, as did Taisune.

"Oh no...not that!"

_In the seal of the Kyubbi_

The giant fox was sniffing the air from inside her seal. She was smelling a scent, a scent she hadn't smelled in ages...the Shodai's...

But something was off about it, it was sort of, like the scent of ashes

_Outside the seal_

Via shadow clones, Naruto, carrying the injured Fu and Tayuya, as he Rasenganned through a barricaded door. Haku and Shikamaru were behind them. They had to get them out of harms way before this battle heated up...

As they ran, however they found their path blocked by, oddly of all things the Kabuto guy from before...but he didn't have his leaf hia te...

Instead, it was a sound one. The real Naruto growled.

"What the hell, wait you can't be..." Kabuto smirked evilly.

"A spy for Orochimaru-sama? You know it...Jinchurriki. Now then, I'm afraid I've been given orders to capture you and retrieve Tayuya-Chan there..."

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN YOU FOUR EYED BASTARD AND I WILL FUCKING CUT YOUR BALLS OFF!" she yelled. The glass wearing ninja chuckled slightly.

"So, it appears I was right, your not really loyal to us then? Too bad...your have to die then" he focused chakra into his hands...that began to glow blue.

"A chakra scalpel...this could be troublesome" Shikamaru commented "Shadow possesion technique!" from Shikamaru's shadow, a extending shadow moved forward, flying toward's Kabuto, who managed to avoid it as it sputtered out. He was still low on chakra.

"Damm it" Shikamaru grumbled. Haku did a few handsigns

"Ice Release; Ice Box Technique!" two ice walls formed, trapping Kabuto in a box of ice with no way out. He then took to striking at them with his chakra scalpels, to really no effect.

"Urg...that should hold him for now..." the ice box was shattered by an annoyed Kabuto with apparent ease.

"What the...!"

"Sorry, but I'm not done yet...so surrender and I won't have to kill you..."

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Lee shouted, as the semi recovered fighter flew at him with a powerful kick, before sending Kabuto smack down into the ground. Following him also eager for a fight were Neji and Shino.

"But how...you were hit with such powerful force...you should be in the hospital right now!" Kabuto said shocked, as Lee smirked.

"Normally true, and while I am not at my full ability as of now, due to our most youthful battle, Fu-san...the powers of youth allow me to fight to my full extent!" Lee smirked.

"Lee-san, Neji-san, Shino-san?" the trio nodded.

"You better get those two out of here...not only does the red head..."

"I HAVE A NAME YOU HE SHE!" Neji didn't have a way to respond to that, so Shino took care of it.

"While your companion there may have information about what is going on, Fu-san is recovering from that final attack, and is not ready to engage in the fight, and Shikamaru-san is out of chakra. We will handle the traitor while you get them out of here" the group nodded and retreated

_In a battlefield of Kages_

A tired Sandiame, with the monkey Emna next to him, were not having fun. Surrounding them was his traitorous student, the pale Orochimaru, and the zombified versions of his predecesors; the red armored Hashirama Senju and the blue armored Tobriamra Senju.

"How can you still fight against me and your predecessors...with only a oversized monkey...and still be holding your own, you old man! But, it doesn't matter anyway...you shall die here anyway" Orochimaru grinned as he sent orders to his zombie slaves...

'Wood release; Great forest technique' a tree like fist flew from Hashirama's arm

'Water release; Water Dragon Bullet' from Tobriamra, a water dragon was sent at the elderly Hokage, who avoided both attacks with Emna.

"Now, Adamatine staff!" the monkey transformed into a giant staff...promptly used to slam down on Orochimaru...who promptly melted into mud.

"Mud clone..." Hiruzen groaned, as Orochimaru appeared above him with the sword of Kusanagi in hand.

"YOU WILL DIE NOW, OLD MAN!" the deadly sword swung a mighty arc...before it met against ramen...

"SHADOW STRIKING RAMEN!" Taisune stood on the opposite end of the battle field, with Fluffy alongside him. Orochimaru was pissed now.

"YOU DARE MAKE A MOCKERY OF MY JUTSU WITH PATHETIC NOODLES! WHOEVER YOU ARE...I WILL KILL YOU AND THAT COMPANION OF YOURS, AND THEN DISSECT YOUR REMAINS!" Taisune shook his head.

"Sorry snake...I don't think so, not today...Lightning Release; Conductive Ramen shockwave!" a shockwave crossed the ramen, before striking Orochimaru with a vengeance, electrocuting the...whatever he was at this point, and sending him stumbling back.

"Thank you...your the people who gave Naruto-kun his powers?" he questioned. They nodded.

"Yep...now then you old geezer, you may be a powerful shinobi, but you can't handle all three of these guys, it seems. So, I'll take blue boy..."

"That's Tobirama Senju...have some respect Fluffy-chan..."

"Groan...okay I'll take Tobi there..."

"Fluffy-chan!"

'Why does she remind me of Kushina-chan' The Hokage wondered

"You can take Hashi...and the old guy gets pale and ugly"

"Honestly, you just insulted 4 of the most powerful shinobi ever to appear in Konoha...in one sentence. You really need to work on respect...but I guess that works...Beast Wave Palm!" the wind attack was thrusted towards Hashimaru...who dodged it as the trio flew at their respective opponents.

_Fluffy vs Tobirarma_

Fluffy shushined behind the Nidiame Hokage, as she drew from perhaps out of nowhere, a sealing scroll. The zombie hokage jumped away as she unsealed something large...

It was Zabuzza's sword. For you see, Fluffy had a habit of collecting 'souvenirs' from places she had been, such as the legendary sword. Lifting the great thing in one hand, she grinned.

"Bring it on, pretty boy" she swung the sword down harshly at the Kage.

'Water Release; Water Encampment wall!' a wall of water formed around the former Kage, blocking the attack from Fluffy, who was forced back before she began several rapid handsigns.

"Wind Release; Petal Dust dance!" a storm of sakura petals flew from Fluffy straight into the kage, who was blown into the air.

'Water Release; Gunshot' a blast of water flew from the Kage, straight towards Fluffy, who began to spin rapidly, as a rotating wall of chakra formed around her, blocking the attack.

"Rotation!" Fluffy smirked, before doing more rapid handsigns.

"Fire Release; Phoenix Sage Inferno Technique!" the high powered fire release was sent straight at the Kage...

'Water Release; Water Encampment wall!' A wall of water formed, blocking the attack with ease...as the attack was revealed to contain shurikan and kunai...with exploding tags adorned to them all!

"Prepare yourself Senju...for the Fluffy's special nova of beauty!" the tags exploded into a burst of fire, evaporating the water jutsu.

'Water Release; Gunshot!' Fluffy charged forward, slicing down the attack with the giant sword, before pounding into the earth, sending giant spikes of debris into the sky. All in all, it was very Tsunade like.

'Water Release; Water Dragon bullet'

"Wind Release; Dragon Gust Jutsu!" another collision of equally forceful jutsu occurred.

'Water Release; Shockwave!'

"Wind Release; Gall force!" the two jutsu collided with equal force...as Fluffy dashed forward with the giant sword...

Hashimaru vs Taisune

"So Hashimaru-dono, or can I just call you Hash?" the kage didn't respond...not that he could with the jutsu that turned him into the monster zombie thing he now was "I here you do Wood Release...well here's one I created on my own...call it, WOOD RELEASE; SENJUTSU FOREST!" out of the rooftop, trees burst forth from the shingles, all of them aspens, that radiated green waves of chakra energy. This energy wafted into Taisune, as he entered Sage mode.

'Wood Release; Great forest technique!' a tree fist flew straight at Taisune, who did several handsigns.

"Sage Art; Wind Release Stream!" a burst of powerful air flew from Taisune's mouth, striking the wood release attack and shattering it. Hashimaru himself however managed to get a chance for a counterattack.

'Wood Clone Technique!' via wood release; Hashimaru created three clones of himself, each of them getting in a triangular formation around Taisune.

'Wood Release; Maple Binding Branches!' from one clone, branches of wood flew to restrain Taisune, who wasn't struggling.

'Wood Release; Impaling Acadia!' the other wood clones arm morphed into a sharp lance of wood, which surged at Taisune, who was pierced with the powerful branch...before he smirked.

"Scorch Release; Scorch Clone Implosion" Taisune, or rather his clone, promptly exploded, burning away the wood clones away as the regular Hashimaru escaped with only a rapidly healing leg injury.

'Wood Release; Great Forest Technique!'

"Ice Release; Ice Barrier!" a barrier of ice blocked the wood release attack, as Taisune leapt into the air with glowing palms.

"Storm Release, Scorch release; BEAST WAVE PALMS!" two wave palms flew into Hashimaru, who was sent crashing into a tree, losing both arms that were rapidly repairing themselves.

'Water Release; Water Dragon Bullet' the water dragon was launched at Taisune, striking dead center as he was sent into the sky...before he grabbed hold of the water dragon.

"Storm Release; Great Twister!" Taisune was engulfed in a twister, that rapidly sped back at Hashimaru.

"Storm Release; Water Spout!" Hashimaru wasn't done yet.

'Wood Release; Sequoia Boxing Fists!' Hashimaru's fists morphed into wooden fists, which struck into the storm release with an explosion, that sent both Hashimaru and Taisune into the air.

Taisune gave a roundhouse kick that Hashimaru managed to avoid before giving a uppercut to Taisune's chin, sending him spinning to the ground with a dust plume. Hashimaru then descended at his location.

'Wood Release; Impailing Acadia!' his arm now a spear once again, the deadly attack was ready to strike.

"Crystal Release; Crystal Encampment Wall!' a wall of purple gems rose up and blocked the wood release attack, that promptly began to crystallize the wood release attack. Hashimaru wasn't done yet, however.

'Leaf Hurricane!' the Hokage numero uno smashed into the crystal wall with Lee's move, shattering the crystal as his arm returned to normal. Taisune shook his head.

"So, he came up with that taijutsu move...strange I always pegged it one of Guy's line...no matter..." he popped into the ground now created by the Senjutsu forest, before reappearing behind Hashimaru with a giant, Crystal Sledgehammer...

"CRYSTAL RELEASE; WHACK A MOLE!" Taisune promptly slammed the hammer into Hashimaru, sending him into the ground like a nail.

'Wood release secret technique; Navity of a world of trees' Hashimaru began to rise out of the ground on top of hundreds of trees, that mingled in with the Senjutsu forest. Hashimaru then prepared more wood jutsu...as Orochimaru rang out in fury.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU OLD MAN! HOW CAN YOU DEFEAT ME LIKE THIS!" Orochimaru was currently being immolated by a dragon flame jutsu from the Professor..."I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED HERE...SUMMONING; IMPURE WORLD RESSURECTION!" more coffins rose from the roof, alarming Taisune immensely...as more zombie like beings rose from the coffins...

A Hyuga who looked exactly like Hiashi, a blue haired Jonin, and two Uchiha...one with brown hair and a face like Itachi's, and another with long blue hair the same tone of duckies

"Hizashi-san...Dan-kun...Fuguku-san...Mikoto-Chan...not you too!" Hiruzen said in alarm. Taisune shivered.

"Crap" he then saw something that made him more alarmed "What the hell...!" Uchiha, in Susanno, was fighting against three tailed beasts...the Ichi, Ni and Hachi...and he was winning!

The zombified Uchiha's then flew at him, as a dozen Hashimaru wood clones flew at him as well.

'Wood Release; impaling Acadia!'

'Wood Release; Great forest technique!'

'Water Release; Water Dragon Bullet'

'Fire Release; Great Fireball Technique!'

'Fire Release; Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!'

"SEALING STYLE; ETERNAL RAMEN CUP!" Taisune was encased in the powerful ramen based defense, as all the attacks struck him at once. The cup held, though dents and burns covered in extensively.

"This, is going to be a hell of a fight"

_Meanwhile_

With Shikamaru, Tayuya and Fu safely in the warded Namikaze as well as the injured Samui, Kurotsuchi, Hinata and Tenten, with Haku staying behind to help heal their injuries and chakra exhaustion, and to keep them from stealing anything, just in case. He then ran into Jiraiya, who had just body flickered in, with dozens of bipedal toads with scrolls on their backs

"Hey Gaki...we have some major problems...mainly that" he pointed to the giant form of Susanno, which was currently fighting off three tailed beasts, surprisingly easily.

"You need to try and destroy that thing, or at least snap the Uchiha out of whatever is going on. I'd do it, but me and the toad sealing squad" he notioned to the toads behind him "need to seal those flames before we're all deep fried. Think you can do it?" Naruto nodded.

"Dattebyo...Believe it!" Naruto did a few handsigns.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Gamabunta appeared in a huge plume of smoke, with Naruto on his head.

"HEY, WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME MINION!" the toad then noticed the fight...and promptly sweat dropped "Kid, if I'm here to fight the giant purple thing...forget it. There is no way in hell I am fighting that thing...I am not invincible you know"

"HEY GAMABUNTA-SAAMA, WHY DON'T YOU DO YOUR HENCHMEN A FAVOR AND FIGHT OFF THE UCHIHA..."

"Wait, that's a Uchiha...I'm in. See kid, I met a Uchiha Madara a long time ago...and he ate my pal's leg as an appetizer. Call this payback" Gamabunta and Naruto jumped into the fray.

OC moves

Ice Release; Ice Box Technique

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; Using ice barriers, a foe is trapped in an enclosed space

Lightning Release; Conductive Ramen Shockwave

Rank; B

Description; Shadow Striking ramen is used as a conductor for a lightning attack

Wood Release; Senjutsu Forest

Kekkei Genkai (S)

Description; Special trees are forced forward that continuously pump out Senjutsu chakra for the user to absorb

Wood Release; Impaling Acadia

Kekkei Genkai (C)

Description; Ones arm is morphed into a powerful spear of wood

Scorch Release; Beast Wave Palm

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; Super heated version of beast wave palm

Wood Release; Sequoia boxing fists

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; Ones fists are morphed into giant wooden boxing gloves


	43. Susanno vs Bjuu the plan revealed

Faves 488

Alerts 380

New C2 Cool Bloodline Crossover Naruto

Review Reply...this is going to be fun...insert sarcasem

General message; I was kidding on the Sasuke, Sarutobi thing. That would never have happened anyway. That was a joke to get a review surge...which had been dropping recently...a trend that had unnerved me slightly for some reason. So please don't hold grudges

Vespasian; That was referring to the Summoning Impure Resurrection. The bodies are coated in dirt and ash to resemble the formers earthly form

Naruhina; Perhaps once I have a opening for new projects

Venomhand; What's wrong with Naruto in the manga? I for one can't wait to see his fight with the Ninetails in the anime

Muffin; You missed Aura...and the hidden 9th Kekkei Genkai that shall be reviewed when I decide to through in a major shocker into the story

Oroman; Um...never thought of that, and sort of disturbed now

Soulhope; If you are referring to the tailed Beast ball, notice this chapter and you will see while even if he could do that, it wouldn't work

Saiga; It wouldn't have matter, as I was kidding

Godzilla Hammer; Hmm, all possibilities.

Warrior; Fluffy isn't a Uzumaki per official, sure she's been with the clan for years, but her name isn't Fluffy Uzumaki

Vfsnake; Perhaps next chapter, this one will involve the fight between Gaara, Yugito, Killer Bee and Uchiha Susanno

Ragnell; Never underestimate ramen

Reishan; Major appetite? Perhaps he fed most if it to the fox. Decides, you saw the size of Gamakichi and Gamatatsu in the beginning

Rixell; That will be revealed, with Taisune's real name and Fluffy's as well

Samurai; Really, everyone has taken my joke seriously...I need to make the jokes more obvious. I miss read your review...and for that matter, the Kabuto fight between Lee, Neji and Shino won't be seen, but hinted at. Your see a real fight when Naruto obtains the eighth

Lightning and Wind have tied for most popular, still no votes for Fire

Now, an overview of the banish fic. These kinds of stories normally occur after the Sasuke Retrieval mission, with occasional incidents after the first mission with Sai and Yamato and the battle with Pain. Normally, the shinobi council is overwhelmed by the elder and civilian councils, occasionally with the aide of Hiashi. Sakura and Sasuke are often bashed, as is occasionally Kakashi. Now where they go with the fic is often darkish, though a banished fic that doesn't lead to a desire for revenge is of interest for me.

Time stands still on Iron Hill...as I work on this story

_Konoha Stadium, same time as last chapter_

Gaara stared at the approaching Susanno with a grin of all things. It appeared as though he was happy about something. He made the handsigns for shadow clones...

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GO KILL SOMETHING, DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!**

Gaara ignored Shukaku as he formed 499 shadow clones of himself, as each made for a different hand sign. Shukaku began overreacting once again

**HEY BRAT, DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT...**

"Ultimate Jinchuiki Art, 500 seal jutsu!" Gaara said in a monotone...as the clones burst into a bright white light, forming into a ball that engulfed Gaara, and than flew into Sussano. The great monstrosity was struck in the chest with the full power of the strike, stumbling backwards a few yards as the light began pulsating reddish orange light.

"What the hell..." Uchiha said inside of Sussano, still in Sasuke's body. Then from out of the ball, a giant sand colored, purple viened fist shot out and struck Susanno, sending him stumbling back further. From the orb, a giant sand coated, racoon like tail emerged...as the form of Shukaku, the one tailed sand raccoon, appeared over the forest with a bang...but there was something different about this.

A collar, adorned with the Suna insignia, was on Shukaku, connected to chains that ended in the grip of one Subaku no Gaara, who was standing on top of Shukaku. With a smirk, he finished.

"Tailed Beast Rider!" Shukaku was not amused.

**"I HATE YOU"**

"What the hell is that Jutsu...no matter" Uchiha turned around to face Gaara "Looks like we have a chance to finish this match, demon"

"I believe, you are talking about yourself. Should a Jinchuriki act like a monster, it was because their village made them that way. Your clan, however, has been a curse on the world for far too long. Your clan destroyed the life of the only person who cared about me when I was young, and made me act like a monster..."

"**I RATHER LIKED IT"**

"So now...prepare to face some punishment...!" Gaara closed his eyes, as a swirling sphere of chakra formed in Shukaku's hand, before the beast launched itself into the air, flying at Susanno.

"RASENGAN!" the attack struck Susanno, sending it skidding backwards. With a burst of dark chakra, a giant mirror like shield formed on Susanno;s left arm, as a giant sword formed on the right.

"You can't defeat me, no matter what trick you may use...Yata mirror!" the shield began to glow "Fire Release; Great Fireball Technique!" from the mirror, a giant fireball formed, before being smashed towards Gaara and Shukaku like a reflected pin pong ball.

"Sand Shot!" a blast of sand flew from Shukaku, striking the fireball, resulting in a torrent of fiery sand raining down from the sky.

"Sword of Totsuka!" the blade was swung with a harsh speed towards Shukaku, as Amartaresu flames burst forth on it.

"Earth Release; Tunneling Technique!" Shukaku tunneled into the ground, missing the fiery sword attack. It was then that the earth began to shake rapidly.

"SAND IMPERIAL BURIAL!" sand rose from the ground rapidly, rapidly grabbing hold of the armored Susanno, before trapping it under the layers of sand. However, the sand began to shake harshly, before the hold was burst by Susanno, the giant form escaping the sand death trap.

"You can't seal me away, Jinchurriki; Yata Mirror; Water Release; Water Dragon Bullet!" a water dragon flew from the mirror, flying straight towards Shukaku, who took a deep breath at Gaara's will.

"WIND RELEASE; DRILLING AIR BULLET!" the two attacks collided with a vengeance, as Shukaku surged forward, before swinging his fist and striking into Susanno, the two giants wrestling for dominance like something out of King Kong vs Godzilla.

"**I WILL KILL YOU, AND THE UCHIHA**!"

"Be gone; AMARTARESU!" the black flames began to rapidly cover Susanno, avoided by a rapidly de engaging Shukaku. Gaara closed his eyes, as Shukaku opened his jaw...as a black mass began to form at Shukaku's mouth.

"TAILED BEAST BALL!" the giant attack was launched forward, a giant black laser like attack that flew straight at Susanno with the intent of destruction.

"KAMUI!" a black hole opened up in front of Susanno, sucking the attack away into empty space.

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME, little Jinchuriki, FOR I WILL HAVE YOUR POWERS, and with all of them RULE THE WORLD AS A GOD!" Uchiha was laughing evilly. Both Shukaku and Gaara sweatdropped.

"Um...is he a little nuts?"

"**THAT FOOL IS MORE OF A NUT THEN I AM, KILL HIM**!"

"I can't help but agree with you for once, but there's a problem. How is he getting the chakra needed to use Susanno like this? No matter...Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 3 clones of Shukaku formed around the Susanno, all of them controlled by a clone Gaara, each of them charging up the ultimate attack.

"TAILED BEAST BALL!" four different beast balls flew towards Susanno, all ready for destruction.

"I REALLY, REALLY, HATE THAT MOVE! BLAZE RELEASE; SHIELD OF AMARTERESU!" the black flames formed around the Susanno like some type of shield, blocking the attack's force. Via susanno, the Uchiha then grabbed hold of the mighty sword, before charging at the Bjuu.

"SAND SHUSHIN!" Shukaku flickered out of the way of the attack before appearing over head of Susanno, before the tailed beast ball was charged up once again.

"TAILED BEAST BALL!" the mirror began to glow once again.

"BLAZE RELEASE; SHIELD OF AMARTERESU!"

"FIRE RELEASE; GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!"

"WATER RELEASE: WATER DRAGON BULLET!"

"LIGHTNING RELEASE: FALSE DARKNESS!" the shield of Amarteresu formed a barrier that blocked the tailed beast ball, before all three jutsu flew straight into Shukaku, striking him with an explosion.

"AHHHH I'M FUCKING HIT!" the beast hit the ground with a poof of dust, both it and Gaara were winded. Susanno and Uchiha, however, didn't appear much worse for the wear.

"Ah, is that all? I am frankly under whelmed. PREPARE FOR ABSORPTION!" Susanno swung the sword downwards...before a fireball struck the attack out of nowhere, as a giant blue cat made out of blue flames, with two tails flew at Susanno leapt at the beast. The fireball knocked back the attack, as the cat sliced the armor of Susanno with its claws. The giant stumbled back, where a 8 octopused tail bull thing was waiting.

"PREPARE FOR A NICE SMASH WITH MY LONG HORNS YO!" the giant monster smashed into Susanno with a headbutt, causing the armored being to crash down into the ground.

"BREEEEEEEEEEE!" the giant bull yelled out. The cat looked annoyed.

"**WHY DOES HACHIBI ALWAYS GET THE NUTS**?"Shukaku sighed, as Susanno forced itself up, and Uchiha just laughed.

"So, its Raccoon, Cat Woman and the Idiot? Looks as though my job's gotten a lot easier" the mirror glowed "Behold, the Yata Mirror...with it, any transformation and jutsu is at my true disposal! Not even the Damm old man could stop me if he was young! HA HA HA!"

"So...you think you can win just because you have a mirror? Well then, let my show you that why when people hear my name, they are always showing fear...or!" the eight tails gave a giant left hook into Susanno, who blocked it with the mirror.

"Earth Release; Agrravated Rock Technique!" the fist of the Eight tails began to turn to stone, to an alarmed Bee's shock.

"My fist is turning to rock, that ain't cool doc! TAILED BEAST BALL!" The giant attack began charging up in the Eight tails mouth as he removed his fist from the mirror, stopping the jutsu in its tracks but still leaving a large amount of arm rock.

The two tails also began charging up at tailed beast ball, as did Shukaku. Gaara observed the process with curiosity...as all three tailed beast balls flew into Susanno with a vengeance and a massive explosion.

From the impact zone, a giant trench, about as deep as another worlds Grand Canyon, was dug for about a half of a mile, the edges of said canyon still smoking from the attacks shear power. The form of Susanno stood at the end of the attack's rut...apparently unharmed...and laughing.

"WHAT, THAT'S NOT COOL YO!"

"MEOW!"

"CRAP!"

"SO, YOU THOUGHT...that such an insignificant amount of chakra could defeat my Susanno? YOU COULD HIT ME, with the tailed beast balls, OF BEASTS ONE THROUGH NINE ALL AT ONCE, and I WOULDN'T FELL IT. SUSANNO IS UNBEATABLE! THE UCHIHA, ARE IMMORTAL! AND I WILL BECOME A GOD, once I...ABSORB ALL THE TAILED BEASTS INSIDE OF ME!

"HEY YO, that ain't right!" The Eight tails stammered, as Uchiha just laughed.

"Oh, but you can't stop me...FOR ONCE I HAVE ALL YOUR POWERS IN ME, thanks to my Uchiha POWER, I will remake the world, IN MY OWN IMAGE! There, all the females will be in lust for ME, all of them with H cups, the Senju will be no more, Ramen will be eradicated from existance and the Flames of Youth will be extinguished with my..." he dodged a fireball from the two tails, then a drilling air bullet and a series of thunder notes somehow. "Then, once I have filled all my revenge vices...I will procreate the new, exclusive top race of humanity, the Uchiha, who will rule the world without question for all of time, with all the lowers at our feet as our slaves!"

"This guy is unreal...he shouldn't even be see able by the naked eye after being hit with THREE TAILED BEAST BALLS! I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD!" Shukaku vowed.

"Now then...even I am growing tired. But...before I go...SHARINGAN ART; BJUU RAMPAGE!" a bright light emerge from Susanno, a light that both the other two tails avoided...before it struck into Shukaku. Gaara's eyes widened, as his jutsu was cancelled out and he was absorbed into the beast itself...as its eyes became sharingan like. The Uchiha then body flickered away

"RAGGH!" the beast roared. The other two tailed beasts, panting, out of nowhere reverted back to their human forms...Killer Bee and Yugito Nii.

"This sucks" Killer bee groaned, while from up in a tree behind the battlesight, a concerned Temari had tears in her eyes.

"GAARA, NO!" and this was the seen that Naruto and Gamabunta found themselves hopping into...

_Meanwhile_

The Uchiha had retreated to an unknown location, his Susanno disengaged as he collapsed out of it in pain. His borrowed body, that of Sasuke, was in horrible pain from the use of Susanno to such a degree. It was then that he was met up by his fateful mistress...who had a better possession of her new body then he did.

His mistress had possessed the body of Sasuke's fangirl, Haruno Sakura, but unlike him, who hadn't been able to alter his body's form aside for the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, she had managed to make some changes. The forms hair was now longer, and a darker pink than before. She now had a skimpy little maids outfit on, showing off the improved body, which now had large, Tsunade class breasts and legs that any female would kill for.

"Uchiha-Sama..." she helped him up, said Uchiha just scoffed.

"How is your able to alter your new bodies form, yet I am unable to. Answer me, my whore" said whore found herself getting aroused, as she always did when she was in the same room as her master.

"Your body...as an Uchiha's, had a stronger will then mine did Uchiha-sama. For that reason, it will reject you for longer then mine did, before you have full use of it and can alter it back to its original state" she answered as she led him away to their quarters.

"Your horny, aren't you my pet" she nodded lustily, panting like a dog. But sadly, he chuckles.

"Sucks to be you then...urg after that Susanno, I am not in the mood to ravish your body. However, you can pleasure yourself" said slave nodded eagerly, her maid outfit swishing, revealing a mark on her neck revealing a Juinjutsu mark before it vanished just as quickly. The Uchiha, then entered his clan's favorite pastime

Brooding

He would complete his plans this time, and that idiot of a teammate of his would not stop him this time. He would gain the power he sought, to destroy and rebuild the world to his own image. However, last time, he had made several mistakes.

Kamui...that jutsu had doomed him the last time. If he had never used that technique, then Fluffy would never had been involved, and he would have won. Against the both of them, Taisune would have won with his wife dead...ah how he enjoyed killing that little bitch. He still loved to see that look of absolute sorrow on his face, priceless

It was his foolishness that had allowed him to gain those Kekkei Genkai; Storm, Aura, Scorch, Ice, Lava, Wood and Crystal. Those damn bloodlines...as well as the releases they came with...

But this time, he wouldn't be surprised by them again. Fluffy wouldn't get a chance to kill his whore...and his former teammate would never get the chance to kill him again

Original moves

Ultimate Jinchuriki Art, 500 hand seal jutsu; Tailed Beast Rider

Rank; SS

Description; using 499 shadow clones and 500 different hand signs, one summons ones inner demon and rides it in battle, requires powerful control of beast (AKA, out of the 9 recent jinchuuriki, only Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Utakata, Killer Bee and Naruto could perform this jutsu). Said Bjuu gains the temporary abilities of its container outside of its use at the wielders discretion.

Sharingan Art; Bjuu Rampage

Rank; S

Description; A technique that causes any Bjuu that sees it to go on a rampage...and those who missed it find themselves reverting to their human hosts. Requires the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to be used


	44. Fierce battle in the Woods

Faves 490

Alerts 392

No new C2's

Well, I was out yesterday...I have a life out of this story, sadly...

Review Reply

Leonius; The jutsu used by Gaara, invented by Taisune, made his Bjuu abilities increase with the arsenal of regular jutsu he had. That and the surprise Gaara had from it was why he seemed more powerful. Also, Yugito doesn't have full control, so thus the Two Tails is able to have slight control...

Ashley; Its something that has been mocked in other fics, Nej's looks. And it is not a wind release

VFSNAKE; He got hit with 3 tailed beast balls at once and is possessed by a megalomaniac...isn't that good enough?

Orman; Oh...Inner Sakura is...elsewhere. Does she even exist anymore? Did the Uchiha's minion destroy her...or is she now something else.

Rixell; Wasn't even aiming for that with Sakura...and he does brood still

Yuki; Well, can't please you all

Bored; I'll give you a seven for originality. Kakashi, however makes that unlikely, he does have like 1003+ jutsu after all

Naruhina; Well...Naruto lives

Six blades; I would be annoyed if I had a collar

Saiga; Check your mail on the next 30th of Feburary...your be getting a cookie for that

Tobi; You aren't supposed to...yet

A new Poll is up, involving compatible X overs with Naruto. AKA, two genres that can X over well.

Now...the vampire fic genre...WHY ARE ALL OF THEM GAY! Virtually every vampire fic outside of Twilight X overs (which I would rather be trapped in the Sunset Genjutsu then read) in the Naruto fanon is that way. Really, ALUCARD ISN'T GAY! So...anyone know of any vampire fics that aren't...slashy? Who even started that phrase, slash anyway. Well, to a interesting one of the sort I'd be interested in seeing, check out "Rise of the Jiangshi"...no gayness and has the format I am looking for, Naruto being stalked by one or more of Konoha who are female...and vampire. Just make sure they don't sparkle

I am not down with any sickness...but I must say, once it gets to the part about being beaten by the mother...that song goes downhill like a toboggan race down Mt. Everest during Yeti mating season

_The battle _

"Wait, what the heck happened here!" Naruto said in shock, viewing the battle between the Susanno and the tailed beasts aftermath. Decides the new valley, trees were destroyed, and one berserk raccoon was now ripping more of them apart.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked...before he heard the noise of a rapidly moving ninja. Turning around, he saw the purple dressed Suna Kunoichi, Temari leaping onto the back of Gamabunta...who was not annoyed.

"HEY, I AM NOT A COMMUTER BUS!" Temari ignored him, and looked at Naruto.

"Um...you have any idea what's going on here?" he asked. Temari nodded briskly.

"That Uchiha's gone mad...spewing on about some perverse plan for world domination...and then fled...but he did something to my brother...and now that's in control" she gestured towards the Shukaku "Please...I can't beat that thing on my own" Naruto nodded.

"I'm a go...what about you boss?" the toad looked up and shook his head.

"HEY, I SIGNED UP FOR FIGHTING THE DAMM UCHIHA...NOT CLEANING UP HIS MESS..." he took notice of something...a small reddish toad sitting on top of Shukaku's head.

"POPS!"

"GAMAKICHI-KUN...LET MY SON GO YOU STINKIN' RACCOON...WATER REELASE: GUNSHOT!" a blast of water flew from Gamabunta's mouth...striking Shukaku in the chest and knocking him back a good few feet, as the small toad was sent into the air.

"GOT HIM...AURA RELEASE; AURA SLIDE!" a slide made of chakra formed from Naruto to below Gamakichi. Aura release existed as the manipulation of chakra into different shapes, for attack, defense and supplementary purposes. This time, it was used to send said small toad down, onto Naruto's head as it was.

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ON TOP OF THAT RACCOONS HEAD!" the toads father yelled. Gamakichi had a sweat drop.

"To be honest Pops...I have no idea. How I got here is a big blank...but that big lug kept calling me a french entree and..."

"WHAT! I HATE THE FRENCH! THAT'S IT, HE'S GOING DOWN! COME ON HENCHMEN...LETS SLAUGHTER HIM!"

"Wait, GAARA'S IN THAT THING!" Gamabunta stopped for Temari's gasp, and sighed.

"Fine...I'll just knock him senseless until the boy's out...ruin my fun" Gamabunta jumped into the air, flying over the giant toad with his tanto in his webbed hands.

"TAKE THIS YOU OVERSIZED RACCOON!" he stabbed downwards...before Shukaku blocked it with his tail, followed by a harsh slam from his left hand.

"STORM RELEASE: PHANTOM FORCE!" Naruto blasted storm chakra into the attack from Shukaku, blocking his physical attack as Gamabunta got out of range.

"Good on you minion, I might just promote you...now then WATER RELEASE; GUNSHOT!" Shukaku pounded on his over sized belly, releasing a wind bullet to strike the attack head on. The two attacks collided, creating a torrent of rain that drenched the scared landscape.

"Wow chief toad, your awesome. Your like, the one tailed Toad or something!" Gamabunta sighed.

"Hey, I find that offensive. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like being sealed in some pariah. No offense to said Pariah's of course" Gamabunta jumped into the air once again, and drawing his sword, sliced down towards Shukaku. This time, said beast began charging up a giant black ball.

"DAMM, TAILED BEAST BALL!" Gamabunta's eyes widened. Naruto did a few rapid handseals.

"SUBSTITUTION!" The tailed beast ball was sent into the sky, striking the replacement rock with just seconds to spare, completely vaporizing it. Naruto shivered.

"That, was too close"

"YOUR TELLING ME. LAST TIME I FACED A TAILED BEAST, I GOT THIS SCAR. I FRANKLY HOPE TO KEEP MY LEGS!" Gamabunta scowled, as Shukaku swung at them with his tail.

"WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!"

"FIRE RELEASE: FIRE WYVERN JUTSU!" the two jutsu struck into the tail of the beast, blocking the attacks momentum. Gamakichi's eyes were wide...

"Damm...wish I brought a camera"

"Hey...why don't you try teleporting us behind the thing?" Temari asked him, confused. He shook his head.

"Hey...I only get one Kekkei Genkai move freebe when they're unsealed. Great Twister, Aura Sphere, Heat wave, Ice Barrier, Vesuvius, Teleport Rush...it takes training to use other tricks. I don't want to end up with a toad's head...no offense boss"

"NONE TAKEN, FRANKLY I DON'T NEED A GAKI'S HEAD ANY WHO. NOW THEN...SEEING THE WAY THIS GUY'S BEHAVING, I THINK I HAVE AN IDEA OF HOW TO FIX HIM...two actually, but I don't reccomend the other one?

"Um, why boss?"

"Do you want to be swallowed by a death god?"...silence "I THOUGHT SO! What I'm thinking, is trapping him and then sealing him with an additional seal for a brief bit...just to dispel the Shukaku's chakra" Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Hey, can I just strike him with Ice Release; Ball Implosion to do it?" Gamakichi shivered.

"Don't man...that sounds like someone already did that, or something of it. That, and its wrong" Naruto nodded, as he focused his chakra...

"ICE RELEASE; ICE MANICLES!" a giant bind formed on the Shukaku's back left foot, that was shattered with force. The tailed beast then commenced to sweep them with its tail.

"WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!"

"EARTH RELEASE; DUST BALL!" the attacks struck into the tail, stopping it once again.

"KID!"

"Got it boss...lets see...does Shukaku sweat?" Temari groaned.

"ITS MADE OF SAND! IT CAN'T SWEAT!"

"Oh...well then Lava Release; Lava Globs!" Naruto's cheeks inflated, as he spat out two globs of lava, both sticking to the feet of Shukaku, binding him...until he roared and broke them with the force only seen with a starving Akamichi and a all you can eat buffet.

"OH COME ON!" Naruto yelled out as Shukaku began another charging of the infamous beast ball.

"HOW MUCH CHAKRA DOES THIS THING HAVE!" Temari yelled out, as the attack flew at them once more, only to be escaped with a large hop, as more of the forest was ripped apart.

The forest...suddenly Naruto found himself remembering one of them more, interesting lectures that Iruka had given back in the academy

_Flashback_

A younger Naruto, bored out of his mind, was listening to a long lecture from the only teacher who didn't want Naruto's head on a stick. At his table was a sleeping Shikamaru, a eating Choji and Kiba who was currently trying to convince Akamaru to wear a flea collar. Unseen to him, Hinata was observing...hovering over...stalking him...with a blush.

"Long ago, in the reign of the Shodai Hokage...Hashimura Senju, the land we now know as Konohagakure No Sato was a barren land, filled with barren soil where nothing grew. Nothing but the Hokage monument of today, then just a empty rock face, existed"

"Then, the Senju and the Uchiha, the two founding clans of Konohagakure No Sato" Sasuke seemed to be more full of himself then normal...and more fangirl eyes were on him "arrived here, a land in the center of the two locations each clan had wanted to use as the village. It was then, that the Shodai used his greatest of abilities, the Wood Release Kekkei Genkai, to bring life to this land, growing the forest that now rings our village. Thus our name, The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"This power wasn't just for scenery, however. With it, he could create wooden constructs in battle, hide himself in wood, and it was even said to have a powerful way with Tailed beasts, such as the Kyubbi no Kitsune. Legend says, he was even said to control them to an extent..."

"So..are you saying that Tsunade-Sama of the Sannin has that ability as well?" Ino asked curiously. Iruka shook his head.

"Sadly, Wood Release is a recessive trait, which she never showed signs of being able to use it.

"Then what was it about that rumor I heard about a ANBU with the ability to use Wood Release Ninjutsu?" Shino commented. Iruka blinked, he was unusually talkative this week...his third spoken comment.

"Well...I don't know... Never met the guy myself. You'd have to ask him yourself about that" Kiba decided this was the time to joke

"Just don't bring any termites...would ya?" Shino acted as though he ignored that comment, before Akamaru's eyes widened as the fleas suddenly acted as if they had just drunk Nitro Coffee. Said puppy began to freak out, accidentally leaping out of Kiba's grasp and smashing into Naruto...sending the poor boy crashing down the stairs!

"NARUTO...AKAMARU!"

"Hmph...idiot dobe as always"

'Naruto-kun!'

"My bad Uzumaki-san" Iruka was speechless. That was four comments in one week out of an Aburame.

_End FLashback_

Wait...Kakashi-Sensei had mentioned to him once that Taisune had used Wood Release techniques...so he should have them as well. Now...how to get them out?

"Hey Chief Toad...keep Temari-san and Gamakichi-san safe...I'm going in" Naruto adjusted his headband...as Temari blinked in surprise, as did the toads.

"Wait...what do you mean...?"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" dozens of Naruto shadow clones formed on top of Gamabunta's head...before they formed a giant chain, spinning Naruto around and around like a lasso, before he let go and flew straight towards Shukaku.

"YOU BAKA! ARE YOU SUICIDAL!" Gamakichi yelled in shock. Temari was shocked at the boys recklessness, as Naruto flew at mark speeds towards Shukaku, with the rest of the shadow clones flying after him, each of them forming jutsu, as the beast charged up a tailed beast ball

"RASENGAN!"

"WATER RELEASE; WATER BALL!"

"Water Release; Great Waterfall Technique!"

"FIRE RELEASE; FIRE BALL!"

"WIND RELEASE: WIND BALL!"

"AURA RELEASE; AURA SPHERE!"

"EARTH RELEASE: DUST BALL!"

"STORM RELEASE: PHANTOM SURGE!"

"LAVA RELEASE: VESUVIUS!"

"FIRE RELEASE: FIRE WYVERN JUTSU!"

"LIGHTNING RELEASE: THUNDER BALL!"

"LIGHTNING RELEASE; SHOCK PALM!"

"STORM RELEASE; GREAT TWISTER!"

"WATER RELEASE: WATER FANG BULLET!"

"STORM RELEASE; FIRE STORM!"

"LAVA RELEASE: LAVA GLOBS!"

"LIGHTNING RELEASE: LIGHTNING SURGE!"

"WIND RELEASE; GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!"

"WATER RELEASE; WATER WYVERN JUTSU!"

"ICE RELEASE; ICE BALL!" a frozen water ball was added to the mix, as the attacks flew and struck the tailed beast ball as it formed, resulting in a huge explosion, wiping out the shadow clones and doing great damage to the Shukaku as well. However, the real Naruto had managed to grab hold of the Shukaku's ear.

"GIVE UP YOU DAMM RACCOON, AND GIVE GAARA BACK!" the berserk Raccoon roared out in fury, before sand started to rise from it...as a sand coffin.

"NARUTO-kun!" Temari said the last part softer. This boy...he was willing to go this far, just for her brother...

"MINION!" the sand covered Naruto completely...as a burst of red chakra blasted through

_In the seal_

'So, that's why I smelled Hashimaru-kun's...kun's...urg...scent...the gaki has his release!' the seal now had the additional kanji of wood. That meant that now had 7 Kekkei Genkai...but there were still two more of them.

And she really didn't like the smell of one of them

_Outside the seal_

"Wood Release: Birth of Yggdrasil!" out of nowhere, trees began to spring out from the ground, replacing those that were destroyed beforehand by the tailed beasts. Below, the exhausted, out of battle condition Yugito and Bee were amazed as trees began to grow, two of them sending them to the top of the forest, as a even larger one, in the dead center, rose up and trapped Shukaku, this time being unable to escape. Gamabunta, who was sitting on top of several of the trees, about a hundred of them so his weight would hold, was amazed, as was his passengers.

"Okay pops...he's going to be a good minion"

"HE'D BETTER...AND IF HE'S A PERVERT AS WELL!..." Temari was shocked. Was it even possible to have this much chakra? Indeed, Naruto was panting, and looking like he was about to collapse, but he maintained his hold on the center tree, as he began doing some handsigns.

"Hope...this works... Sacred Sealing Art, 3 Sacred Flavors; Sharingan Sealing!" From the tree, a trio of giant, stone ramen cups that looked like something out of an ancient jungle civilization rose up around Shukaku, before their tops began to glow red and black. Shukaku's eyes grew wide...as a similarly colored light was pulled from Shukaku's eyes. The beast roared in fury...before the light flickered out...and its sand body began to collapse.

Adding to the problem...Naruto then choose this time to collapse, as two young Jinchuriki, the other freed from the sandy prison, were sent flying to the ground.

"GAARA-NARUTO-KUN!" Temari cried out, with tears...before two blurs caught them with the last of their energy. With Gaara slung over Killer Bee's shoulder, and Naruto out cold and being carried by Yugito, the two jumped up to the toad...and collapsed to the ground, panting.

"Wait...you guys are Jinchuriki, just like Gaara and Naruto-kun?" Temari asked.

"Your correct little girl...I'm the Eight tails guy, ain't that a thrill" Yugito sighed.

"Urg...don't worry, he's always that stupid. That wasn't fun...hope little Samui-Chan doesn't mind me holding onto her crush for her just now..." Yugito also lost consciousness. Killer Bee followed suit...thankfully silently.

"GREAT, NOW I HAVE TO LUG ALL YOU LUMPS! I AM NOT A COMMUTER BUS! BUSES DO NOT HAVE LEGS AFTER ALL!"

"Oh..by the way pops, our Neighbor Totoro invited us to a shin ding next week, on tuesday"

Orig moves

Aura Release; Aura Slide

Kekkei Genkai (D)

Description; Aura chakra is molded into a physical slide in battle

Ice Release; Ice Ball

Kekkei Genkai (C)

Description; A frozen water ball is sent at the foe

Wood Release: Birth of Yggdrasil

Kekkei Genkai (S)

Description; A jutsu from Yuki, this jutsu is similar to Navity of a world of trees, but instead it creates a heck of a lot more trees, including one giant one in the middle to trap a foe in, and its chakra consumptions is a virtual death sentence unless you have at least the Yonbi's amount of Chakra in you

Sacred Sealing Art, 3 Sacred Flavors; Sharingan Sealing

Rank; S

Description; A new sealing style created by Taisune, this style removes the influence of the Sharingan from someone via the ancient ramen cups


	45. Joyous occasion, Dark preluding,

Ah, time for the story to continue. LAST CHAPTER...HAD THE MOST REVIEWS YET! Everyone...have a cookie. I've sent them out, expect them April 31st.

Faves 499

Alerts 396

Why do I put this up? Well...I don't really know

C2's Naruto and His Big, Big, Harem...true enough

Review Replys

Vfsnake; But the morons are all dead, remember

Vespain; Who knows?

Leonius; Samui is already in...no Yugito however. Too old

Madman; Let me rephrase that...while I like some change to the story...Naruto becoming a gun toting, anti social freak is a little much. Somehow really dark Naruto's irk me

Oroman; Hey, everyone seems to like the ramen jutsus

Warriors; I needed to keep some fresh humor in the story now that the bashers are either gone or dead

Naruhina; Really wonder if they took that to mind in the canon verse. That also is the main point of Naruto's power arguments...and his lack of jutsu is what truly spurred the Kakashi Bash movement...that and the private training of Sasuke

WarriorX; Yes, now all of the girls affections are set

Requiem; Really, is it that unused?

T-Bigzz; Hey, not having them all at once was to limit his power. Also, notice how everyone is powered up here. Hinata has Aurora Release; Neji has the battle Rotation, Lee has energy based Lotus, Gaara has wind and earth jutsu, ect.

Twilight; I already talked to you about his power, and I shall publicly state that this chapter

Godzilla Hammer; Cookie is on its way to you...its coming alongside the Chicago Cubs Series Champ package...

Venomhand; I don't know...he seems to have accepted the fact that he will have to defeat Sasuke and that he's beyond redemption. Well, we'll have to wait for upcoming story chapters in Cannonia to see that

Rickjames; Taisune is not Utakata

Tobi; What...I am not perfect.

Now to observe a story mold of Fanfiction

To the story idea of a Jinchurriki being sent to Konoha or arriving there...it appears the most common one is Yugito, whose age is altered. She usually is a part of some alliance strengthening or peace pact plan between Kage's, and ends up on Naruto's team. I have a few of those on my favorite list.

The poll is currently led by Rosario Vampire, with Harry Potter behind it. And someone voted for Twilight...**JUINJUTSU; WEIRD PERSON SPARKLE CURSE**!

Um...the fight between Hinata and Deva made me think of the song...when angels deserve to die...though happily that didn't end that way

_Battle of Kages_

Hiruzen wasn't having fun, though he did seem to be doing a good job at fighting off Orochimaru, Hizashi and Dan on his own, and winning. Dan had even been trapped in a earth binding jutsu of some form, making it only a two on two fight with Emna alongside him. So it appears the Professor can still fight. Meanwhile, Taisune was not having fun...

'FIRE RELEASE; GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!' Taisune avoided a fireball attack from the zombie of the former Uchiha head just as that thought was flooding into his head.

'Wood Release; Spear of Acadia!' Hashirama flew at him with his spear arm, preparing to spear him alive.

"Wind Release; TEMPEST BURST!" a blast of winds flew from Taisune, blocking the wooden attack...

'Fire Release; Roaring Flame Sphere!' from Fugaku a giant, meteor sized sphere of fire flew into Taisune...

"STORM RELEASE: CLOUD WALL!" Taisune rapidly changed his jutsu...Tempest Burst couldn't block a fire technique of that power level, just due to elemental nature advantage and disadvantage. Despite that, as the jutsu collided, the storm release was overpowered and Taisune was sent into the air.

While Taisune was a powerful Shinobi, he had his limits. For example, while he could fight toe and toe with a kage, a kage and two Jonnin were too much. Similary, a duo of Akatsuki had the power to defeat him, hence the reason he choose to fight Hidan...the weakest of the Akatsuki, other than the whole immortality thing, and with the teammate least likely to save his life.

Wait...where was Mikoto?

'Fire Release; Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!' from behind him, dozens of small flames flew at him like machine gun fire. His eyes snapped wide open. Damm their skills, he was stuck on the defensive unless he wanted to be deep fried or impaled.

"WATER RELEASE: Bubble Barrier!" out of Taisune's mouth, hundreds of bubbles flew out, while some perished blocking the flame attack, this did leave an opportunity for attack, as he closed his eyes.

"Ninja Art; CHAKRA FORCE!" the bubbles glowed with the green aura of senjutsu chakra as they moved around him. Thank Kami for the Senjutsu Forest still up and providing. Trying that without it would be a death sentence.

"STORM RELEASE; LASER CIRCUS!" he sent the bubbles flying forward, as the chakra started to glow, as bright lasers flew from them, blasting into Mikoto as she spun to the ground like a downed plane...as he heard a flock of birds.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DOING HERE!" He found Fugaku over him, with a glowing blue hand, screeching the sound of birds.

'Chidori!'

"Great, it appears that was why Kakashi kept his eye. BEAST WAVE PALM!" the attack escaped just a second before impact, resulting in a massive explosion, as Taisune was sent crashing into the ground while Fugaku landed with only a rapidly repairing hand and arm.

"Damm, I always seem to get screwed by that damm jutsu" he scowled, noticing Fluffy was still fighting Tobirama on equal terms. But still, they couldn't win this fight.

Zombies are many things, and high amongst them is annoying. You can hack them to nothing, but they still come back. They also didn't run low on Chakra. The only way to deal with them is to either somehow stop the jutsu...and killing Orochimaru wouldn't do it, or seal them.

The Sandiame had such a seal on him, but it took a steep price with it, his life. Hence why the Dead Demon Consuming Seal was Uzziogakure Kinjutsu, while powerful enough to seal away even the fox that had been in the Uzumaki family since the earliest days of Konohagakure, had the unfortunate side effect of being swallowed by a death god. Hence why he wasn't fighting the yellow flash right now.

However, there might be another seal that could deal with the zombies, but it was a dangerous jutsu to use. If it got interupted, he could create, another monster, such as...

"WIND RELEASE; GALE FORCE!"

'Water Release; Water Shockwave!' the jutsu's impacting one another interrupted his thoughts.

"FIRE RELEASE; DRAGON FLAME BOMBS!"

'Gentle Fist Art; Air Palm!'

"WIND RELEASE; GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" the jutsu collided, with a massive explosion. The Hokage however was tiring. Fluffy probably could fight for a long time, but not even she had endless stanima.

For that reason, it was time to unleash that jutsu. Oh, Kami he hoped it didn't backfire again.

'Wood Style; Sequoia Boxing Fists!'

'Chidori!'

'Fire Release; Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!'

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Taisune blinked, avoiding the attacks with a desperation. He had to restrain them if the jutsu was going to work. And that was what his clones were here for.

"SHADOW STRIKING RAMEN!" a blast of ramen from one clone bound Fugaku, who began to vainly strain against the power of purity...and fine dining.

"Wood Release; Binding Apple Branches!" from another clone, branches of apple trees rose up from the ground, binding Mikoto with wooden restraints. Apples then bore fruit on them, which Taisune then promptly drew on with a brush

'WOOD RELEASE; GREAT FOREST TECHNIQUE!' Hashiramu flew at Taisune, his arm now a giant wooden fist.

"APPLE SHURIKAN!" the apples flew into Hashimaru, striking him apparently without effect as he grew closer to striking Taisune...

"Sealing Art; Fruit Remnant Paralyzing seal!" the Shodai Hokage froze, as he was covered in a red static before he collapsed to the ground. Finally, it was time for that jutsu, now that it couldn't be interrupted by an attack, like last time

One set of Boar, Dog, Bird, Dragon, Snake, Serpent, Dog and Monkey later...

"SACRED SEALING ART: 18 SACRED FLAVORS; LIGHT UNSEALING!" 18 stone ramen cups rose up from the roof of the building, surrouding the battle field. Orochimaru appeared perplexed.

"What in the world..."

'How did those things even get here' the Hokage had to wonder. Then from them, a blue static field connected each one, creating a powerful humming sound. It was then that the jutsu truly activated, as streams of the energy flew and struck Hashimaru, Tobirarma, Fugaku, Mikoto, Hizashi and Dan. Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" He flew at the light show, his sword of Kusanagi in hand. However, the Sandiame was prepared for him...as two exploding tags were armed and waiting.

"HA!" The Hokage made the Snake hand seal, as the explosives blew up, causing Orochimaru to be blasted back, one of his arms seared off by the attack.

"MY ARM, HOW DARE YOU ANCIENT BUZZARD!" from the zombies, a burst of light shot forth, as the tags that had been controlling them were knocked out. They, however, didn't loose their lifelike appearances...to Orochimaru's horror.

"HOW...THEY ARE ALIVE, ALIVE!" Taisune smiled, weakly.

"Hey, if you had used a normal revival jutsu, and didn't put in the controlling talisman, they'd have collapsed and been sent back to the afterlife. I call this...checkmate Snake" Taisune then collapsed, caught by a rapidly appearing Fluffy.

"Tai-kun!" the Sandiame and the revived Shinobi then promptly glared at Orochimaru, who clenched his fist.

"This isn't over old man, I'll be back..."

"FIRE RELEASE; DRAGON FLAME BOMBS!"

"FIRE RELEASE; GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!"

"FIRE RELEASE; PHOENIX SAGE FIRE TECHNIQUE!"

"GENTLE FIST ART: AIR PALM!"

"WATER RELEASE; WATER SHOCKWAVE!"

"WATER RELEASE; WATER DRAGON BULLET!"

"NINJA ART: POISON MIST!" Dan added a blast of poison, quite explosive poison actually, before using a rock, covered in a exploding tag, to ignite it. The result was a classical anime finish...a large explosion that sent Orochimaru flying into the air...with his other arm gone.

"CURSE YOU!"

_Some time later_

With the expulsion of Orochimaru from the battlefield, things had calmed down somewhat in Konoha. Of course, it was, odd to have dead people brought back to life. To add to the issues in town, Kabuto had managed to escape as well, meaning Orochimaru could return at a later date.

Perhaps the greatest show of this was in the Hyuga clan, where both of the clan's best at emotional control; Neji and Hiashi Hyuga, had tearfully hugged their revived father/brother. Hinata had joined in it to...as well as Guy and Lee who had been walking by, and adding in their sunset genjutsu to the 'youthful moment'

Sad to say, three Hyuga had to stay in the hospital for emotional overload, and two Green Beasts were in the ER from being attacked by furious Hyuga Branch members and Hinata

For the revived Uchiha couple, hearing about what happened to their son, from a returned Kakashi, Naruto and Ino was horrifying. Those damm council members had turned their little boy, into something disgusting. They then spent their day grumbling that it would have been better to have killed them quietly...while somehow not allowing them to influence Itachi.

Somehow, they didn't hate him over it, they just felt sad that their family had fallen apart like this. What could they had done to have kept their family together, they wondered?

At least the Sandiame didn't have them trialed for it, and while Fugaku did get his Council seat back, it would take years for them to regain their old influence and clan numbers. However, they did have their old house, thanks to Naruto.

Dan and the former Hokages were mainly curious as to the whereabouts of Tsunade, and how the heck they would decide what to do with three hokages being brought back from the dead. This was going to be political chaos, and worse of all, they wouldn't take the job back. Something about rather being dead again.

Taisune had slipped away at some point with Fluffy, apparently having other things to do, but he did apparently meet with the two Uchiha's. And if the shocked faces they both had were anything to say, what they heard was, shocking. Though, they wouldn't talk, a secret binding seal or something.

But, things would go on, and the judges were ready to make their announcements.

"Greetings, Ninjas of the land of Fire, Earth, Wind and Lightning. It has been a grueling time here, with the unexpected, commotion" that was an understatement "However, we have never before seen such promising Genin, your villages should be proud of you. Thus, with the approval of the Hokage, Raikage, the interment Suna Council" as the body of the dead Kage had been found, with snakes as the killer "and Tsuchikage, we have made our decision"

"Nii Samui, Subaku No Gaara, Tenten, Kurotsuchi of Both Scales, Uzumaki Naruto, Subaku no Temari, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, Momoichi Haku, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee and Takiboshi Fu...congratulations on being promoted to Chunnin!" this took only a second to sink it...before a collective cheer sprung forth, well mostly.

"Man, what a troublesome drag...now I have to do even more work" Shikamaru sighed as they moved to each grab their vests, Naruto holding onto his like it was a newborn baby. The gathered families of the new Chunnin were equally happy.

"My son..." Hizashi smiled

'Hinata...you have surpassed my expentations of you' Hiashi mused

"Good job kitten" Yugito smiled

'Why did I have to be possessed by an evil Uchiha...damm, well at least Gaara is nice now' Kankuro steamed

'Troublesome Shikamaru, now I have to teach you more jutsu'

'Its about time you show your not a lazy bum like your father' Yoshino smiled

'A fine job' Shibi commented, but they judges weren't done yet

"Additionally, we have found the following, Subaku No Gaara, Kurotsuchi of Both Scales, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji of such higher skill, as to be promoted additionally to the rank, of Tobekstu Jonnin" that was the main thing they were calling about, to their shock.

'Well, I escaped that troublesome thing anyway'

"I, don't know what to say. My existence, is permanent" Gaara said in shock as they received the further documentation.

"Wow, Gramps better be impressed" Kurotsuchi smiled 'wonder if Flash-kun is impressed as well...'

"DATTEBYO!"

Neji received his without a word. However, they still had one more, somehow.

"And finally, because of his valiant fight against a Bjuu, placed on a rampage by the missing, genin, Uchiha Sasuke, and defeating it, we can say this without any doubt, and with the blessing of all three Hokages" said Hokages nodded "That Uzumaki Naruto, is to be promoted to the rank of Jonnin!" Naruto's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, before he pulled a Hinata...

"Naruto-kun!" Haku and Fu grabbed him before he hit the ground.

'Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled

'Not bad blondie, not bad at all' Tayuya smirked

'Cool'

'So, Naruto-kun is a jonnin now? Well then, hope gramps spares him. He's cute after all'

'Not bad Naruto-kun, not bad at all' Tenten nodded

'Naruto-kun, thank you for saving Gaara. You deserved that promotion, if not more' Temari smiled. All and all, life was good in the leaf right about now...

Ah, if only that would last

_Fire Country road_

Two strangers in red cloaks, with large straw hats, moved along a dirt road, as one's head rose up to take a drink from a canteen, exposing black eyes and dark hair.

Original techs

JUINJUTSU; WEIRD PERSON SPARKLE CURSE

Rank; Non existent...author Jutsu only

Description; Voter who had voted twilight will now sparkle for the rest of her/his life

Ninja Art; CHAKRA FORCE

Rank; A

Description; Uses pure chakra to manipulate jutsu or matter in mid battle, requires either a huge amount of regular chakra or Senjutsu chakra

Sealing Art; Fruit Remnant Paralyzing Seal

Rank; C

Description; A seal that can be carried only be fruit, it creates a paralyzing sensation that binds its afflicted target for 15 minutes

SACRED SEALING ART: 18 SACRED FLAVORS; LIGHT UNSEALING

Rank; S

Description; A counterpart to 36 sacred flavors, instead of sealing away darkness, this seal unseals light. If the sealing is disrupted, however, it can lead to horrible chimera fusions of things and remnants of them. Labeled a Kinjutsu by Uzziogakure for this danger

Secret Binding seal

Rank; B

Description; A seal that prevents the spilling of a certain conversation. Can only be unlocked with creators blood


	46. Its that time of Year

Attention, this is a message from supreme lord, this story has been deemed too awesome for the common reader. Its overly original plot, while still resembling the classic molds writers are supposed to follow, may be emotionally damaging to writers who can't break their own style. as to that reason, this story shall be removed in exactly 24 hours from this posting..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

APRIL FOOLS! This joke was partially inspired by Hektols similar gag chapter...and brought to you by the prank innovators; The Stoll Brothers of New York, and the Weasely Twins of London, with aid from Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure No Sato and Fluffy & Taisune Uzumaki, of unknown origin

Had to do that, but anyways, I need some advice from my readers. See, I am hoping to get 1000 reviews on this story to enter it amongst the fanfiction elite in Narutoverse, however I don't believe it will manage that with just the Tsunade Retrieval and Taisune's Identity arcs (AKA final arc, the Taisune one), so I wonder if I should add a filler arc or two. If done, it will most likely reflect on movie, filler arc or even a more original storyline style arc.

Please post your opinions via review, and as you could guess, no chapter start up or endings today. But, I do believe I have found a song perfect for Naruto; The Red by Chevelle. Look it up on Youtube and give me your opinion

Also, anyone ever see a 9 minute length AMV on youtube, on the Naruto vs Gaara canon fight. One of the songs in it was the song "This War is Ours", can someone help me find it again. And if not, what was the second song?

By the way, if filler arcs are done, an arc involving Jugo is likely, along with one with Mei. And as always, keep up adding new jutsu ideas for the Kekkei Genkai and regular usage.

Oh, and here's a sneak preview of something that could appear in a Filler Arc...

_Fork in the road_

Naruto stood in the divergence of a road, stopped by Taisune. Behind him were three paths; one was marked with a red fedora hat that looked like it was victorian, and a pair of orange goggles. This pathway led into the night

On its opposite side was a path that had a shiny bronze sword, stuck to a tree with a orange shirt flapping in the breeze below it. A orange shirt with a Pegasus printed on it hung from it, the pathway going along the sea side and was bright with the setting suns light.

The final path had a Zamapato like sword stuck in the ground, with a odd, sort of ANBU like mask hanging on it. It stood in the middle of the earlier ones, with one side dark as obsidian, the other bright with light.

"What shall be your choice, Naruto-kun. I am curious, which path will you walk. Will you use the power of the Nine Tailed Fox, above all others? Will you leave that power alone, and never touch it again? Or will you walk in between these extremes? Your answer, which path shall you follow?"


	47. The cons of Females

Okay, well basically to the mixed response of reviews regarding both the Aprils fools and Naruto's rank, I will be skipping review replies today, since they are virtually all the same

Oh, and may I remind everyone of the Review gag rule on wild speculation. If your curious, send a review. AN speculation will result in review deletion, Author speculation if persistent will result in banning. The story can not be

Faves 518

Alerts 403

The new C2, Naruto me Likeies, total count 33

Rosario is still winning the poll by a good way, with Bleach close behind.

So, anyone see the newest episode. Fu appears in the Anime, and seeing as the Manga guy (Never can spell his name or remember it) is somewhat known for gender un clearness in designs (see Haku, Benten, Kurotsuchi, Amaru and at times Sakura), I need to make sure she is female. Sadly, unless they have boobs or other true tell female looks, you have to verify. Han also appears, but who cares about him

Oh, and for new Manga bits, Tenten now has a new, very destructive weapon!

Should I give Naruto, an Emerald Sword?

_Konoha; a week later_

With the visiting Shinobi leaving for their home villages, things have begun to settle down once again, despite the revival of dead shinobi, the nutsy rampage of the last Uchiha before the revivals, and the whole Naruto being on the council thing...

Yep, the Namikaze now were on the now Shinobi only council. And of course, the Clan Restoration Act was brought up...by both Pervy sage and the Sandiame.

_Flashback..._

"I HAVE TO WHAT!" Naruto yelled out in shock, a sound that was heard all the way in the distant Lands of Iron, Demons and Greens. The two perverted old people; the Sandiame and Jiraiya, chuckled.

"Hey, your acting like it's a bad thing. Man, I'd give anything to be in your shoes; multiple girls, just think of it; a girl for each night; Mrs 'Saturday' Namikaze, Mrs 'Monday' Namikaze, might I recommend you get your hottest one for ..." Jiraiya chuckled, as Naruto's eyes twitched.

"One, Pervy Sage, what girls would agree to that!" Hinata, Haku, Fu, Tayuya, Isaribi, Samui, Tenten, Kurotsuchi and Temari sneezed, all at the same time

"Actually kid, I happen to know that Fu-chan, Haku-chan and Hinata-chan like you kid, and I'd bet the red head does as well. Hell, knowing you there are more, if anything you inherited your old mans habit of getting girls infatuated with you!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING DAD WAS A WOMANIZER!" Jiraiya chuckled

"Nope, like you Minato-kun had a habit of unintentionally creating strong affections in girls without trying by just being him. For example, there was that wild looking girl with the creepy pet "Tsume sneezed "Who later fell in love with some guy I don't remember "a distant hermit sneezed "that really violent girl "Yoshino sneezed "Who later fell in love with the lazy genius and Minato's friend "Shikaku sneezed "That girl who later gained a lot of weight "a large woman preparing food sneezed "who later fell in love with another of Minato's pals "Chouza sneezed "Oh yeah, there was that blond haired lady "a lady in a flowershop sneezed "Who married yet another of Minato's pals "Inoichi sneezed.

"Man, you really should have been there when your mother decimated all his fangirls. I think I have it on video somewhere..."

"Um, we're getting off track" The Sandiame shook his head, allowing for Naruto to continue.

"Two, what sort of guy could handle that many females!" A chuckle came from Jiraiya "HEY, what's so funny Pervy sage. Just because I have shadow clones, doesn't mean I can...AH PERVERTED THOUGHT, CURSE YOU PERVY SAGE!" Naruto had dark clouds over his face as he twitched on the floor, as Jiraiya and the Sandiame continued to chuckle

"Hey, I heard of a guy who had 19 wives and over one hundred sons, and he actually lived a good long while, longer than his grand kids.

"And three...what if they all get moody at once" Jiraiya and Hiruzen paled. That was an actual point. The point of the CRA was not a man's fantasy, but to keep bloodlines from dying out. Thus, a heavy emphasis was placed on getting the girls pregnant. However, the possibility of multiple mood episodes a month was horrifying enough, after all if one girl could do this much

_Flashback; Jiraiya's youth_

Tsunade was sitting on a rock, in her young, Sakura chest like state of life, with a dark mood cloud over her, rapidly eating a bar of chocolate. Behind her was a large shrine, adorned with a giant bronze bell. However, right in front of her, a giant poof of smoke formed, where a tan boy with white hair appeared with a grin.

"I'M BACK FROM MORE TRAINING WITH THE TOADS! I NOW HAVE THIS AWESOME NEW JUTSU, THE NEEDLE JIZO! WITH IT, I WILL CRUSH OROCHIMARU-TEME!..." he then noticed the dark, gloomy Tsunade.

"BAKA, GET OUT OF HERE!" she smashed her fist into his mouth, smashing him into the bell, that was then blasted into the sky and vanished with a sparkle of light. She then had a mood swing.

"OH NO, JIRAIYA-KUN! I'M SORRY!" another mood swing "SORRY THAT I DIDN'T GIVE YOUR PERVERTED LITTLE BALLS THAT PUNCH INSTEAD OF YOUR EMPTY HEAD!" from behind a tree, a terrified pale boy was hyperventilating.

"Females, are terrifying. Urg, I should never even try going on a date with one" thus, the beginning of Orochimaru's little boy obsession

_End Flashback_

And then, add that to multiple pregnancy related mood swings. After all, Jiraiya had seen Kushina-chan when she was all moody...

_FLashback; 7 months before Naruto was born_

Jiraiya, having finished his investigation on some recent unrest in the Land of the Woods after a group of ANBU from the region had mysteriously vanished, when he heard shouting.

"OH, MINATO-KUN, I'M SORRY, IF ONLY I WAS STRONGER, I WOULDN'T BE SO USELESS THESE DAYS!" Kushina wailed. He then heard Minato nervously try to council her.

"Now Kush-chan, please calm down. You are plenty strong enough, and your fall from useless..." there was a sound like tearing paper...and it didn't appear it was the evil paperwork. Jiraiya gulped...mood swing time

"YOU BAKA, HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME PREGNANT! WORSE OF ALL, I HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT FOR 10 MONTHS BECAUSE OF THE FUCKING FOX INSIDE OF ME; Sealing Style; Eternal Ramen cup !" another tearing paper sound.

"NO, MINATO-KUN, I'm Sorry!" Jiraiya then began to back away nervously. It was times like this, he was glad that he hadn't tried to marry Tsunade, image her mood swinging like that...

However, it did take Minato 3 days to escape the ramen cup, as it oddly appeared to block his Teleport abilities

_End Flashback_

Both men shivered once more.

"Um...your still young, Naruto-kun; you really don't have to start until your about...what was the age Sensei?" Hiruzen checked a scroll on his desk "age 15" Jiraiya smiled.

"Oh, so you have two years before you live my...every man's dream. Now, Sensei has appointed me to be your tutor, into the art of pleasing females!" Naruto's eyes widened in fear, before he made focused.

"TELEPORT; DRAMATIC ESCAPE!" in a flash of yellow light, Naruto teleported away, before the Hokage chuckled and turned to Jiraiya, before frowning.

"You know, for the creator of the sexy jutsu, he's a real prude sometimes, Naruto-kun" Jiraiya shrugged.

"He's just decent, and more afraid of destroying his friendships with females over love. Looks like I'm going to have to break him of it"

Namikaze residence

Of course, after that, Naruto began having his 'bad luck' again, just as he had around the beginning of the Preliminaries

_Incident 1; Tayuya_

Naruto, blinking open his eyes, expected to wake up as he seemed to always do, with his two teammates on either side of him, something he had always tolerated due to the mutual closeness they all desired, and now had to comprehend the fact he was probably doomed to that fate. IF doomed was the right way to put it

However, in addition to that, he had a weight on him that he hadn't had before, and the 'weight' had a pair of legs, covered by tight black sweat pants. He also felt a weight, in the wrong place...

His eyes widened, Tayuya had, at some point, snuck into the room and fell asleep on him, and her small, but still there breasts were pressing...the wrong place, or was it right...'PERVERTED THOUGHTS, MUST REPULSE PERVERTED THOUGHTS'

"Oh Naruto-kun, there, harder" she mumbled in her sleep. Naruto shivered. There would be one hell of a cat fight once the others got up

_Incident 2; Fu_

Naruto and Fu were on a D rank mission that Iruka-Sensei had placed them on, due to the fact that several of the remaining Genin teams had failed on it. It seemed rather straight forward, the removal of a bees nest in the raptors of one of the villages abandoned buildings...

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto summoned forth Gamakichi.

"YO, was up!" Naruto nodded.

"Gamakichi, you like bees, right?" said frog glared at him.

"Hey, I'm bee intolerant, you summoned the wrong toad mister" Gamakichi poofed away, as Naruto did the jutsu again

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" a chubbier, yellow toad appeared in a smoke cloud, as Gamakichi had.

"Wait, this is the bee place, Big Brother warned me..." he poofed away. Naruto looked annoyed.

"YOUR TOADS, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU EAT BUGS!" Naruto complained. Fu sighed, before turning towards Naruto.

"Well, looks like we're just going to have to do it, the old fashioned way" she cracked her knuckles, causing Naruto to gulp.

"Wait, what are you..." Naruto began to ask, before Fu smashed the building with her fists, causing the entire structure to tremble. While innerly, several wooden beams were dislodged, that promptly crushed the bees nest with their total weight.

"There, mission completed" Fu smirked, however what they didn't realize, was the sheer size of the nest...or at least they didn't until a ton of honey dropped from the ceiling in a glop and coated Naruto.

"YUCK!" Fu poked the substance gently, getting a little on her fingers before tasting it, and then promptly began licking him...

"EEP!"

"Mmm, good stuff. You really are a good plate, aren't you Naruto-kun. I should eat Honey off you more often"

_Incident 3; Hinata_

Naruto was in the Namikaze training field, with Hinata, who was focusing her chakra. They both decided to get a bit of practice in, after all they were Jonnin and Chunnin now, respectively.

"All right Hinata-chan, come at me with everything you've got!" Naruto smiled, as the glow from the aurora release Kekkei Tota formed around her.

"AURORA RELEASE; BOREAL LIGHTSHOW!" dozens of colorful light lasers flew at Naruto, who did his one of his own kekkei genkai in response.

"AURA RELEASE; AURA BUBBLE!" a bubble of chakra formed around him, blocking the attack impact and sending him into the air, as he did a few handsigns as he slammed into the ground.

"Wood Release; Maple Binding Branches!" from the ground, wooden restraints rose up to bind Hinata, who then did her new favorite jutsu.

"AURORA RELEASE: AURORA CLONE JUTSU!" a clone of Hinata appeared, as they began to rapidly move their hands.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS; SIXTY FOUR PALMS GUARD!" a net like shield was created, blocking the branches before Hinata changed tactics, as the guard gained a aurora glow to it.

"Aurora Release; Australis Net Bind !" from Hinata, multiple strands of Aurora Chakra were sent out to bind Naruto's limbs, restraining his movements as she flew at him with a gentle fist attack.

'I'm getting better, Naruto-kun's training is really helping me...'

"FIRE RELEASE: Small Flame Stream" a small breath of fire flew out of Naruto's mouth, without handsigns. This jutsu, a small D rank technique, was a technique taught to Uchiha shinobi as an emergency fire jutsu if their hands are bound, as it just sends out a little bit of heated chakra at the foe...and this attack struck Hinata. While it didn't hurt her, do to his lack of power he put into it, it did burn a hole through her training cloths...exposing her bra less, D cups, as Naruto promptly fainted with a nosebleed. Hinata eeped.

"Naruto-kun!" Unfortunately, Tayuya had been passing by at this time, as had Haku and Fu...

"NARUTO-KUN!" they yelped, before Tayuya glared at Hinata, as did Fu and Haku.

"YOU USED THE FLASH NO JUTSU ON HIM, THAT'S IT SUMMONING JUTSU!" a cat fight ensured between Fu, Hinata and Tayuya while Haku dragged Naruto's immobile body away, unseen.

_Incident Four; Haku_

Naruto woke up, to find himself in a hotspring...in an enclosed building endowed with the Uzumaki and Namikaze crests. Steam coiled around the room, that appeared to have several changing rooms on the side and a dark atmosphere, lit by hundreds of chakra candles, candles that burned for long lengths of time, dependent on how much chakra someone added to them. But where was he...and where were his cloths for that matter.

"Like it, Naruto-kun" Haku's voice sounded, as he yelped. Haku was in the hot spring with him, both of them in their suits, birthday suits that would be.

"Wait, how, where..."

"You accidentally saw Hinata-san's breasts, and promptly fainted, so I brought you to this hot spring to recove . Fu-san and I prepared it as our, private spot of recluse" she leaned in a way that showed off her chest more "I hope you like it" Naruto blushed madly, trying not to faint again...

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Fu yelled angirly, as in a flash one tan, naked beauty had found her way into the hot spring as well, as Naruto found fainting more of an appealing option, that didn't lesson as Tayuya charged in as well, followed by a bruised Hinata. That girl really had become more, Hyuga like, when it came to being a pervert.

"HEY, HE'S MINE!" Tayuya growled at the other, naked bathers, as Naruto closed his eyes, vainly trying to remain conscious.

"Hey, I...liked him long before you did!" Hinata appeared next to Naruto, and grabbed his arm, as he felt large, soft mounds graze his skin. He then succumbed to a Hinata...

"NARUTO-KUN!" they cried out, before they noticed he was still upright.

"You know, I think we need to work on the whole, sharing, CRA thing" Haku admitted "Perhaps not fighting over Naruto-kun like this..."

"Hey, I thought Big Boobs there was about to fuck him, I CALLED THAT FIRST!" Tayuya yelled.

"Didn't we agree to not try anything until he was in the CRA age range to start with" Fu shook her head "As much as I'd love to get layed, might as well be a Jonin first" all the girls were now Jonin, the Hokage had made her a ninja of the village with a Chunnin rank due to Naruto's persuasion, however she was still on Probation for a few more months from completing all but D rank tasks, tasks she got herself banned from after swearing an old person to cardiac arrest.

"Well...aren't we just trying to get...him used to the idea" Hinata commented. The girls sighed. This was part of the reason this hot spring was constructed via water justu and earth jutsu, the other was to avoid perverts...at this Jiraiya found himself sneezing

"Sadly, Naruto-kun is neither inherently perverted like your clan, nor is he really romantically advancing on any of us" Fu sighed "He's just scared of doing something wrong and loosing one of us" The others looked at her strangely.

"And you fucking know that, how?" Guess who.

Fu shrugged "I payed Ino-san to read his mind" The other girls flinched, before she smiled "Don't sweat it, she's not really into Naruto's type anyway"

_Sometime later_

Anyway, after a couple of new missions, of various ranks and mission criteria, on each of them, the next big mission was about to begin.

Jiraiya, Dan and Naruto were in the office of the Hokage, who appeared to be in a good mode, if his big grin was anything to go by.

"Jiraiya-kun, Dan-kun, and Naruto-kun, I have selected you for a S class mission, of the up most importance" Naruto's eyes were wide.

"S...S CLASS!" this would be his first mission of that ranking. The Hokage nodded.

"Yes, you three are to search for, and bring back willingly, my chosen successor, Tsunade-Hime" Dan perked up at hearing this "The single, I may add" he relaxed somewhat.

"Successor, wait what about me" Naruto did the Puppy eye no Jutsu, disturbing the others immensely, to Hiruzen's terror.

"Well, your still a little young for the job, Naruto-kun. You may have beaten the Shukaku, but you need some experience to become Hokage, hence a stay on the council and more missions. Tsunade has that, and with the Uchiha possessing Sasuke, as well as Orochimaru, we need all the help we can get. Plus, I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE! I'M OLD, AND THE STRESS OF THIS JOB IS GOING TO KILL ME! I NEED A VACATION..." the trio glanced at the old man oddly.

"Now, for the reason's I choose you all specifically. Jiraiya-kun, you are the only one who can hope to track down Tsunade-hime, Dan-kun, your the only one who could convince Tsunade-hime, and Naruto-kun, if Dan fails, we need your gambling skills" The Hokage had found that possibly due to the fox, Naruto was highly gifted in card games and other gambling skills. He had never lost, to the irking of the Hokage and several ANBU. They may have to gamble to get Tsunade to come home."

"You will depart in an hour, gather all your equipment and be free to say goodbye to your 'friends'." The Hokage specifically meant Naruto, all they needed were destruct lovers searching for him, and destroying all in their path to do it.

But as they left via the village's west gate, two strangers entered the village via its south gate, in black cloaks with red clouds

The new moves

Teleport; Dramatic Escape

Kekkei Genkai (D)

Description; Mearly escaping in a teleport, masked by a bright flash of yellow light

Aurora Release; Australis Net Bind

Kekkei Tota (B)

Description; Chakra is used to restrain a foe for a finishing strike

Flash No Jutsu

Rank; E

Description; A female flashes a foe, used for seduction. More effective the larger the breasts.

Puppy Eye No Jutsu

Rank; E

Description; Giant eyes are formed, perfect for begging for what you want from older people


	48. Uzumaki & Uchiha, linked by fate

ARGH, I KEEP ACCIDENTALLY REFRESHING THIS PAGE...and the review pipe seem to be clogged. Perhaps I should call a plumber

Faves

Alerts

C2; Best of Best; 34

Review Reply;

VFSNAKE; Hey, I have nothing against Jiraiya, and Kakashi is good, here. Be expecting him to be bashed in the next story, however.

Rixel; Hence the reason I added the chapter, along with my idea of helping to cut Taisune down a little, by showing that others have some of his tricks, such as Kushina. And don't worry, only the Hinata and Haku events occurred in the same day, and for the honey thing, I have that as Fu's favorite food.

Naruhina; True enough

Hektols; Your see Tsunade's in not too long, but not the Grandmother part

Twilight; I actually can read it, I just happen to prefer reading him with others; such as Hinata, Tayuya, Mei, Fu and Yugito. That, and she and Tenten were tossups...I literally decided by flipping a coin, a penny to be exact.

Now, I have searched Fanfiction for interesting and uncliche ideas of Naru fanon (Don't send further ideas), and I have found a few interesting ones, and to help them out, I'll share them with you, reachable by my faves list

Rise of the Jiangshi; A story from Dthegrimn, a author who is good at Original ideas, its a vampire story, but not only, is it neither gay nor based off either Rosario, Hellsing or Twilight, uses the Jianshi vampire subspecies. The vampires are Tenten and Kin, and did I mention they want Naruto (last updated 1/31/11)

Naruto; Alternate Dimensions and several spinoff stories; Also by Dthegrimn, these stories are filled with gut wrenching humor, dragon using Anko, Motherly Anko, Naruto being the voice of reason...with three girls (Tayuya, Kin, Tenten), fire powered Naruto's, and perhaps the funniest, and strangest of all, a Devil Hinata, and directly related to that, a junk food terrified Choji

Maelstorm of the Moon; by Scion of Justice; Interesting in a way that Naruto is the son of Artemis, the greek goddess of the Moon, and Minato. This actually makes sense, as Artemis is a red head, being the goddess of virginity and that set of things would explain Naruto's lack of Romantic knowledge and other things. Though I've noticed all stories with him as her son seem to have him appear with Thalia...I'm getting ahead of myself. Note, this is a common story format in the PJO fan land, having an Artemis child, its like their CRA, Civilian Council thing.

Rosario still holds the poll, but Bleach is closer now to overtaking it

Take a Shot at writing, you can always get better

_Konoha Tea shop_

The two cloaked strangers, their faces hidden by their straw hats, were sipping tea, while multitudes of civilians were about their day, or also enjoying tea. The taller of the strangers then began a conversation with his shorter companion.

"So, how does it feel to be home after so long, partner" he asked. The dark figure shook his head calmly.

"I don't feel anything, though it does feel better with the council out of the picture" The taller figure chuckled.

"Yep, heard my old friend" he said that in a sarcastic way "Mei-chan has just dealt with the idiots on my old civilian council. Shame, it appears this dump beat them, hell only Suna still has one" The shorter guy took a sip of his tea.

"I do believe it is likely that won't last much longer, but then again, the village hidden in the sand is Sasori's thing, not mine" the figure then took a bite out of a stick of Dango that had come from the meal.

"You can actually eat that stuff, teammate?" the figure finished the treat and rose an eyebrow.

"And you can eat steak?" the tall man shrugged.

"I guess you have a point there, to each man his own" Kisame chuckled, before two new figures entered the tea shop. To these people, the shorter guy appeared as surprised as he had ever been.

"Um..." his taller teammate questioned, as his shorter one was staring at the entering duo of Mikoto and Fugaku, like he was seeing ghosts, and truth be told that was a prompt train of thought.

"My bad, Kisame-san, it is that those people who just entered, are supposed to be dead" This, Kisame appeared to be confused at this, until he looked at him, and his eyes became the Sharingan briefly. Kisame now got the message.

"So, Uchiha then, Itachi-san" He looked serious.

"Yep, and my parents" the man got up, leaving a bill and pay behind "Let's go, Kisame-san. Things are getting weird, and we have a Jinchuriki to capture" the duo commenced to leave, though Fugaku noticed Kisame as he left.

_Land of Fire Roads_

The mission team of Naruto, Jiraiya and Dan were walking down a well trodden road, apparently deep in conversation.

"I wonder how Tsunade-chan has changed, god she must have gray hair by now" Dan sighed. This was going to be awkward, would she be cougar like these days? Jiraiya chuckled.

"Trust me, Tsunade-hime, looking old, you'd have a better chance of getting a Nara to stand up against his wife" he smiled "I met her a few years back, and she still looks the same as the day you died...man that sounds awkward?" Naruto appeared to be shocked.

"Wait, so we aren't looking for some wrinkled old granny!" Jiraiya chuckled.

"Nope, Tsunade-Hime's still as attractive as ever, though I'll leave her to you, Dan-san. After all, your the only one who could handle a woman who can destroy a mountain with her fists" Naruto's eyes were wide in shock.

"That's because, unlike you, Jiraiya-sama, I don't peak on her in the hot springs" Dan shook his head, with Naruto glaring at the sannin.

"Hey, have some pity for me, that's the only time I've ever been close to death. I had to remove my Gall Bladder a few years after that incident...though be a quiet attractive nurse" he mused, not realizing this was an altered memory via his seal that only another Uzumaki and his nutsy sidekick knew of.

"Um...getting off the subject of our dangerous quarry, I do believe that while we're out on the road, it would be a good time to teach you, one of my most used, most feared, and most powerful jutsu!" Naruto's eyes were wide.

"This jutsu, will revolutionize your life, in battle or not. Your be able to fulfill your dreams, enter any place, do anything and see everything without consequence, I am talking about!" he summoned a frog, the relatively small Gama, who was doing a pose for dramatic effect, with strange, kabuki like music playing behind him "THE TRANSPARENT ESCAPE TECHNIQUE!" Naruto appeared interested, but then Dan commented, angrily.

"YOU ARE NOT TEACHING THIS BOY YOUR PEEPING JUTSU!" Naruto immediately scowled at the old man. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Really, you had to ruin my fun, and with the hot spring town coming up, he'd have a perfect chance to practice, but kid, you can use it for much more than..."

"Pervy sage, you are aware Haku-chan taught me Ice Release; Ball Implosion, right?" that shut the pervert up big time.

"Okay then..." 'you will be converted to the fun side gaki' " okay then, what about the, no you don't have the hair for Needle Jizo" the sage appeared to be in thought.

"Hmmm, perhaps Barrier; Dome protection method?" Dan commented "It would improve Naruto-san's ability to detect approaching enemies" Naruto's ears appeared to be swelling from all the jutsu ideas being passed. Jiraiya shook his head.

"No, he has clones for that, and he doesn't strike me as the barrier type. Hmmm, I could teach him the Wild Lion's Mane Technique, but then he'd have to expend more chakra to lengthen your hair enough. That, and I don't think you'd look good that way, after all, never use a jutsu that makes you look bad in front of the ladies" Naruto scowled at him

"Well, you could teach him the Frog Conversion Technique. He'd be able to transform his foes into toads, like you did to my niece Shizune that time she called you the 'creepy santa toad'...by the way where was she anyway?" Dan asked as they continued their walk. Jiraiya smiled.

"Tsunade-Hime took her on as an apprentice, last I heard she's a jonnin rank kunoichi" Dan smiled, happy to see his last remaining family member had done so well with herself "However, that really isn't the way the Gaki works. That's an interrogation jutsu, and the day I see Naruto interrogate someone is the day Ibiki carries a Carebear around with him" Dan and Naruto giggled at the thought...before out of nowhere, a harsh string of water flew from the bushes and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"HEY, LET ME GO!" Naruto yelled, as a trio of ninja with Amegekure Hia-te's restrained Naruto with water whip jutsu's

_Bridge in Konoha_

Itachi and Kisame had made it to a riverside route alongside the forest of Konoha, when the two, Fugaku and Mikoto, body flickered in front of them. With their disguises on, Itachi didn't look like himself, but...

"Okay, who are you guys, and what's with that sword on your back" Fugaku glared at Kisame "That sword resembles the Bingo Book's report on the Samaheda Sword, belonging to the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, in possession of Kisame Hoshigaki, the S class criminal who single handily killed the Daimyo and the rest of the Government body of the Land of Salt Marshes!" The blue skinned freak laughed, as he removed his hat, showing off his blue skin and shark like teeth.

"So, looks as though I owe Kakuzu-Teme a few hundred Ryo. I had bet my compatriot here would be recognized first, how odd" His compatriot looked at him oddly.

"Your betting on such things. Really Kisame-san" he said evenly, in a voice that startled both Uchiha immensely. Mikoto was the first to speak.

"I...Itachi!" He removed his own hat, showing off the face that killed his entire clan. His face blank, he said.

"So, Oka-san, Tou-san, your alive. I thought I killed you" Fugaku glared at him.

"You did" Itachi shook his head.

"So, am I to guess, the snake has something to do with the both of you being alive? No matter, I am not here for you, I have, other business here" Mikoto had tears in her eyes.

"Why..." she cried "Why did you..." Itachi stared at her blankly.

"To be frank, the details of that night are quite fuzzy. Much like what my fishy friend here..."

"Don't call me that" Kisame got annoyed whenever his teammate showed his sense of humor

"Has described from his spells of over drinking, though I have never found much reason to participate in such things. What had happened that night, however, is a question I myself ponder" Mikoto was shaking

"You, don't remember..., that night clearly?" This had been something that had been bugging Mikoto, and by extension Fugaku, for a while. Itachi, despite being a ANBU, was no fan of killing and violence. He actually preferred to do things, non violently. To a point, he had even created a Bug Repellent Jutsu instead of having to swat away insects. This also led to the fact that he was a vegetarian. So why would he kill his entire clan, even if he wanted to stop a coup? It was more his style to bind everyone and let Ibiki do the work. Itachi however, continued.

"I do not believe I came here to discuss the past, however I am here for something else...something heavily bound to the fate of both our clan, and the Uzumaki, the Kyubbi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox" the two Uchiha stiffened.

"We have come, for Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchurriki of the Kyubbi no Kitsune" Kisame appeared confused.

"What was that you were spouting?" Itachi sighed.

"The fate of the Uchiha, and his own, are actually quite linked. As it was a Uchiha who controlled the Fox when it attacked the village so long ago, and thus bound into the boy. This led those in power on the elder council; namely the useless ones Koharu and Homura, to suspect one of the Uchiha here of controlling him. Something you all gave credence, for not fighting off the beast when it attacked" the Uchiha appeared, distraught.

"Of course we were a little distracted, somehow our, supposedly dead former head, and co founder of Konoha, Madara was trying to steal the secret tablet under the Naka shrine!" Fugaku yelled. Itachi didn't seem affected.

"However, this led to our clan being put on watch by order of the elders, despite the Sandiame's veto of it. This led to an increase in hostilities, until I was given the order. So if you look at it like that, we are responsible for Naruto's fate, and likewise he is responsible for ours, not that I blame him"

"I will admit, however, that I do believe what I had done, while stopping the potential for the Fourth Shinobi world war, had far worst of an impact on Sasuke then I had originally thought. I had hoped he'd become an avenger, and restore the clan free of suspicion, but instead he was made the puppet of those idiots on the councils, and turned into a mockery of my brother" Mikoto curled her hand into a fist

"Most likely, not only to give them more power in Konoha politically, but also because they knew of the Sharingan's power to control the Fox, and use him to turn Naruto into an emotionless weapon"

"Well, your a little late for your target. Naruto-san has left the village on a mission with Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin, and not to mention, your not leaving this village!" Fugaku entered a Taijutsu stance "Prepare to be taken into custody, Itachi" Mikoto was alarmed, apparently she couldn't push herself to fight her son. Itachi however, didn't appear to be affected.

"Well then, I may not remember what had happened, it is of interest if I am stronger than you after all, Tou-san" Mikoto, while not able to force herself to fight her son, turned towards his companion, who smirked.

"So, you really think you can fight me, pretty lady? Well then, prepare to eat my blade!"

Original Techniques

Bug Repellent Jutsu

Rank; E

Description; Itachi's original technique, used to repel insects without harming them


	49. Kekkei Genkai One O One

After my mistake at conveying a request for reviews last time, I will try to be more gentle on it this time. For you see, reviews are the lifeline of story writers. Without them, we're like Naruto without ramen, alive but in pain...

Pain...

Faves 526

Alerts 412

New C2; Good Fics of all categories, Badass or kickass fics! , total 35

Review Replies

VFSNAKE: That won't be easy, Naruto has been slightly conditioned to repel perverted thoughts

Soulhope; Kisame isn't a pushover

Warrior; Prepare to discover

Tobi; Keep your eyes open for it

Hektols; He is rather emotionless in general. Internally, he is actually quite surprised.

Pointer; Eh,it seemed workable

Now, to see some reaction to some of my hopeful future works (Some info subsequent to change). In each story, your likely to see Taisune and Fluffy, as they 'get around', not in the perverted way however

Naruto and the Brilliant Shadow  
Pairing (NaruXHarem; Sakura, Hinata, Haku, Mei)  
Challenge Fic

In this story, Naruto is turned down for training to beat Neji by Kakashi harshly, while a red headed Kage happens to hear this. However, Naruto runs off and disappears shortly after this, and then the Hokage reveals a disturbing secret about our yellow headed friend and his past to the voluptuous red head. Can Mei gain the trust of her long lost fiance, and punish those who cost her him? Sakura good in this story, most likely the shortest story of the three.

* * *

Naruto Revenge of a Vampiress  
Pairing (NaruxHarem; Hinata, Haku, Anko, Tenten, Kin, Fu)

In this story, Orochimaru's time with Anko was not just for developing a curse seal, instead he reawakened an ancient power of her lost clan. The curse seals power diverted and drained, she becomes the newest and last 'mistress of darkness', or vampire. Gifted with increased physical abilities, the ability to turn others of her gender and a 'Vampire form', the true form of a vampire outside its human shell, a older, more sexy form. Add that to her mistreatment by the populace of Konoha, and you have a plot for revenge. However, while she wants revenge, she respects the Sandiame too much to do it while he's alive. Hence why she has drawn out plans, namely involving a Foxy Jinchurriki and a shy Hyuga. While she is unable to change males into beings like herself, said Jinchuriki's stalker can do something even better for her plans with him via her Gentle Fist. Sasuke is the good guy in this story amongst the other Team 7.

* * *

Hidden Silver Child  
Non Naruto Fic; No real pairings

In this story, due to a prophecy muttered in the ironically worst poet's sleep, his twin sister gives birth to her first child discreetly without breaking her multitude of oaths. Raised in secret, despite the looming shadows of war, one day he is thrust into the harsh world by a cripple's dumb luck, and ends up igniting a firestorm of argument and resentment. Saved by his destined quest, he ends up discovering a plot with the potential to unscrew the entire modern order, reveal the deepest secrets and change the world forever.

* * *

The Poll has ended, and with only a vote difference, Rosario is the most compatible X overer with Naruto, closely followed by Bleach, and much further behind in order, Star Wars, Harry Potter, Hellsing, Sekirei (Surprised me), Percy Jackson, the none option, with Pokemon and Twilight still at the bottom with only one vote each

Us writers may be a little review stir crazy, but this is who we are

_A Gambling Table_

Several, quite distraught looking men of the gamble were crying anime tears, their hard earned, legal or not cash, was being rapidly won off by a certain individual, or should I say individuals.

"Ah, now this is why there were no casino's back home" Taisune smiled, raking in the dough, with Fluffy making about twice as much.

"You know, I can't understand why your not a fan of such a noble game, now pay up suckers!" more anime tears and another new bankrupt moron later.

"Because, this game isn't noble...hell I half expect security to call us cheats any second now. Its not my fault I only have bad luck when it comes to Uchiha's, girls and cats" he shook his head, "Decides, I believe that the smell of a hot gambling winning streak, combined with the air de gamble, will lure one unknowing grandma in 3, 2, 1..." one well endowed blond appeared at his gambling table in a burst of dust, followed by her thin, not well endowed black haired assistant/woman servant, who was lugging a small pig in a tacky red dress with a pearl necklace in her arms.

"So, a hot shot eh? Well, I hope you haven't gotten too acquainted with that money of yours" she smirked. Her lackey appeared distraught.

"Tsunade-sama, please can we go one night without gambling" Taisune shook his head, amused.

"So, your the infamous gambler I've heard of...what was it they call you, the Legendary Loser..." Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, before she promptly slammed her fist into the table, crushing it.

"Temper Temper...I do believe we have a gamble to play..., but of course, I'd hate to add more to your already immense dept" Tsunade scowled at him, while her assistant was already seeing the murder case play out.

"Then what game are you playing at, Pervert..." Taisune chuckled.

"Trust me, that's not what I'm getting at" Fluffy sighed dramatically.

"Can't you get over your wife already, she's been dead 12 years, don't bother lady. Doesn't matter if your an H like me and his deceased wife, still no lays..." Taisune shook his head sadly.

"Your making it sound like I married her only for that, the warm pillows are just a bonus ..." he hit his head into what remained of the table with an anime dark cloud, to the curiosity of the two kunoichi, and the annoyance of Fluffy

"Not again, you really need to get over that you know"

"Curse you Sensei, I still can't be free of your disease! And, no I don't plan to be converted to the pervy side!" Tsunade rose her eyebrows with interest.

"So, a fellow shinobi, and trained by a pervert as well I see" Back in Konoha, the Sandiame sneezed "What is your game, if I win you drag me back to your village...Kumo is it" Taisune, recovered from his antic, shook his head.

"Damm, Kiri" another head shake "Iwa" another shade "Ame" "Suna" "Taki" "Hoshi"

"Very, very cold, no wonder you loose so much" that finally did it for the dangerous, and quite busty sannin, as Taisune and Fluffy had to rapidly grab their winnings and flee from the woman who defined the saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND TICKING OFF GRANDMA'S!" Fluffy yelled at him, only making things worse.

"GRANDMA'S, THAT IS IT!"

"WHAT, I TOLD YOU FLUFFY, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WOMAN, AT ALL! IT DOESN'T HELP THAT ALL THE WOMAN I EVER MET, ASIDE FOR MY WIFE, ARE PSYCHOTIC AND OR VIOLENT!"

_Konoha; battle site_

"FIRE RELEASE; GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" the two fire attacks collided with a vengeance, as father in son collided in battle, as Mikoto dodged a harsh slam from Samaheda. As she avoided the blade, she was already going through hand signs. This was a full battle of the Uchiha, three sets of fully matured Sharingan were activate at the same point in time for the first time in years.

"Genjutsu; Hell Viewing Technique!" Kisame blinked as he found himself trapped in a vortex of rotating leaves, before they spun out, as he found himself trapped in a cup of shark fin soup. He didn't appear pleased.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE..." he yelled, as he focused a burst of chakra to disrupt the genjutsu.

"RELEASE!" he busted out of the Genjutsu, to find that his trapper was gone.

"Honestly, do you think that such an amateurish level Genjutsu can hold me, the Monster of the Mist!" he laughed...before he got his answer.

"No, I just needed the momentary distraction...FIRE RELEASE: PHOENIX SAGE INFERNO TECHNIQUE!" an advanced barrage of fire jutsu flew at Kisame, who drew his blade and began spinning it with inhuman grace and speed, blocking the fire attack.

"You little bitch, you can't even figure out that my Sameheda here absorbs chakra, your techniques are useless. Now, prepare to become my next victim, WATER RELEASE: WATER SHARK BULLET TECHNIQUE!" two voices rang out at the same time, as two giant shark like water attacks collided with a vengeance. Kisame blinked, before he chuckled.

"So that's where Itachi-san gets it from?" speaking of...

"You can't defeat me, Tou-san. Continued resistance is futile. Fire Release; Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" rapid fire attacks flew straight at the elder Uchiha, who was doing his own rapid series of hand signs.

"Lightning Release; Thunder Burn!" blasts of lightning chakra flew straight at Itachi, who avoided them with agile movements. He then got his own chance to strike.

"Water Release; Rising Water Slicer!" via the ground, a giant slicer of water slashed through the earth, before impacting into Fugaku, who then burst into smoke. Itachi appeared unsurprised.

"So, a shadow clone?" he commented, as his father reappeared behind him, and gave him a sock in the head, until said son also exploded into smoke.

"I taught you too well" Fugaku grumbled, before a sparking mass appeared in his hand.

"CHIDORI!" Fugaku flew straight at his son with a glowing fist. Itachi didn't appear affected by it.

"So, you know that technique, do you Tou-san? Well then...Kuzuri (Wolverine)!" a mass of revolving flames formed around Itachi's hand, similar to the Chidori, as Itachi flew at his Father, and had both techniques collide. One sounding of flapping birds, the other sounding like a thousand growls

"So, Itachi-san has finally perfected that one, eh?" Kisame dodged a Fire ball from Mikoto before he did his own jutsu.

"Water Release; Water Shark Frenzy!" spouting from the water's of the river around them were five chakra based water sharks, all aiming to take a bit of an Uchiha female. She, however wasn't in the mood to be an appetizer.

"Fire Release; Fire Flower!" Mikoto spat out several fire balls into the air, that then slammed down into the sharks, releasing 5 giant bursts of steam. Itachi, who just escaped the power of the impacting Chidori and Kuzuri techniques, sighed.

"Well, it appears that's going to be noticed. It looks like we have to go now, its been nice seeing you again, Tou-san, Oka-san" he vanished via a body flicker, followed by a grumbling Kisame. Mikoto then collapsed to the ground, crying.

"My boy...Itachi..." Fugaku placed a comforting hand on Mikoto's shoulder as he glared into the clouds above.

_Fire Country Road_

Just as the Ame Ninja had bound Naruto, four more had appeared and got into position around the fight.

"FOUR VIOLET FLAMES BATTLE ENCAMPMENT!" they yelled, as a giant mass of purple flames surrounded the fight, boxing out the Sannin and Dan, while another barrier formed to protect themselves. The trio inside had nasty grins.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL..." Naruto squirmed, as one of the Ame nin grinned.

"So, this is one of the punks I hear that bastard Pain is after? Well then, won't it screw him up big time once he's out of the picture" of course, they had no idea exactly how dangerous such an idea was, but then again, live and learn, or was it die and learn?

"PREPARE TO BE FRIED, LIGHTNING RELEASE; ELECTROMAGNETIC MURDER!" a burst of lightning chakra coursed across the water whips, straight at Naruto...

"Fire Release; Small flame stream!" with the small emergency jutsu, Naruto spat out a burst of flames at the nearest nin, who was startled and dropped his water whip, allowing Naruto the use of his hand once again.

"That's a fucking Uchiha jutsu..." Naruto drew a kunai and cut his other hand free, with mere seconds before the lightning got him, the chakra messing with the conductibilityof the liquid.

"Teleport; Dramatic Escape!" with his only natural kekkei Genkai, he flashed out of the hold of the last water whip, though he couldn't escape the barriers. The Ame ninja were shocked.

"That's...the Yellow Flashes.." Naruto jumped back as he did a few handsigns.

"Water Release; Water Fang Bullet!" from the dropped moisture from the water whips, drilling bursts of water flew upwards and struck at the Ame Ninja, who barely avoided them.

"That kid, he's really irking me" one drew several shurikan and tossed them at the boy, who followed up with his infamous jutsu

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" a second Naruto emerged as said clone began to execute handsigns with the original.

"Wind Release; Wind Ball!"

"Lightning Release; Thunder ball!" the two jutsu were sent flying, where they impacted into one another and exploded, the burst of sparks deflecting the Shurikan with ease, as Naruto flew forward towards him.

"Scorch Release; Dehydrating Chop Technique!" Naruto smashed into the Nuke Nin with several physical attacks, causing him to begin to steam like a lobster. His eyes widened.

"What the hell..." Naruto formed a sphere of chakra in his hands with the aid of his shadow clone ,the always infamous...

"RASENGAN!" The jutsu was smashed into the rouge Ninja's chest, as he was sent flying into the barrier, where he promptly burst into flames. The other two Nuke nin were now nervous.

"What is this brat...Water Release; Violent Water Wave!" from her mouth, a burst of water flew at him at a rapid speed, perfect for carving a hole in his chest. Naruto did a few handsigns as he sent chakra at the attack.

"Ice Release; Reversing Water Strike!" the water froze, literally as it became ice, rapidly extending its reach as it approached the nuke nin and completely froze her. Naruto then formed the hand signs dragon, snake and tiger.

"Fire Release; Phoenix Wave Surge!" rings of fire flew from Naruto's mouth, striking the iced nin and the still active one, who had used Lightning Release earlier. The frozen one was struck and sent into the wall, while the other one used Water Encampment wall to protect himself.

"Damm brat, your tougher then I thought, but you won't defeat me! Lightning Release; Electromagnetic Murder!" Static crossed the air, aiming for Naruto and his shadow clone. The clone was toast, but Naruto escaped rather unscathed.

"Just DIE! Water Release; EXPLODING WATER SHOCKWAVE!" from the nin's mouth, a huge burst of water was spat out, filling the encased battle arena to the brim with water, as they both oddly choose the same jutsu.

"WATER RELEASE: GREAT WATERFALL TECHNIQUE!" the two giant waves created a giant swirling vortex of water, that both the Ame nin and Naruto were sucked into.

"DIE!" The nin grabbed a Kunai and flew at Naruto.

"WATER CLONE JUTSU!" Dozens of clones of him made out of water also joined, surrounding Naruto on all sides. Naruto was now trapped...

"LAVA RELEASE; FAITHFUL BLAST SURGE!" Naruto did bird, ox, ram and Tiger, before out of the ground, came a great quantity of steam, that quickly erupted into lava, that engulfed the entire battlefield, battlefield seal included. Dan and Jiraiya were alarmed.

"NARUTO!" the lava cleared, as Naruto was left unscathed from the lava attack, but nothing of his opponents remained. He seemed disturbed.

"Does that happen all the time, Pervy sage, I'd hate to have to do that daily" Jiraiya chuckled sadly.

"Nope kid, more like once a month" he turned serious "Hey Kid, you didn't seem to use any Earth Release, any reason why?" Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know Pervy Sage, it seems like they just don't really work with me for some reason. Dust Ball is the only one I really have" Jiraiya was now curious, before smiling.

"I've got it, kid prepare to learn how to use; Earth Release; Swamp of the Underworld!"

_Later that night_

The group had stopped at a local inn for the night, where we find one Pervert and once dead man in discussion. Naruto was asleep at this point, muttering things like 'Be solid like the earth' 'Focus on something disgusting' ' and Old shower'

"That last technique, did it remind you of..." Dan began, before Jiraiya nodded.

"Boil Release, it did kind of" Dan appeared curious.

"You don't think he has that one, do you?" Jiraiya shook his head.

"I doubt it, it doesn't seem like him, however its not to say he can't eventually develop it on his own" Dan looked confused.

"Develop it?" Jiraiya shook his head.

"Its something I've learned from my time with the Great Toad sage, and don't tell him, or it will just go to his head, however release Kekkei Genkai that are the combination of two elements, such as Storm and Wood, are actually able to recreate themselves with luck, unlike more specified ones like Scorch or Crystal, for instance. To create a Kekkei Genkai, you need to use equal amounts of each release in your move, for example Fire in one hand, Earth in the next to craft Lava, while Scorch and Crystal are a little different. They require a specific mutation in your chakra, and thus your descendants chakra, which is much rarer.

However, what keeps me from using Lava Release, as I have Fire and Earth chakra nature, is that they aren't equal. That's what allows for a Kekkei Genkai to activate, equal force. Thus, since Naruto was introduced to all 5, equal natures by that Taisune guy, he could, with training, use other release natures that aren't specific, some example being Boil and Explosion. Of course, he isnt' going to start growing bones out of his body like swords, or gain those Byukugan eyes...oh how I wish I had them...

'Go away Pervy Sage...Ice Release...' Jiraiya yelped and fled the room, afraid Naruto might use that jutsu in his sleep

Original Techniques

Kuzuri

Rank; A

Description; A fire release counterpart of the Chidori, note Wolverines are Weasels.

ICe Release; Reversing Water Strike

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; Water Release moves are frozen and sent back to the source of them

Fire Release; Phoenix Wave Surge

Rank; A

Description; A fire release that strike a wide area with fire jutsu

Lava Release; Faithful Blast Surge

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; Heat is created below ground, until a huge burst of volcanic power is unleashed


	50. Jiraiya's bad day, muck and Tsunade

The Review Issue problem is slowly revising itself...is it just this arc? I do agree this arc is a little boring to read, but it is necessary.

Faves 533

Alerts 416

No new C2's

Hektols; Same to your newest chapters, but did you have to kill Utakata, he's cool. R.I.P Utakata of Hektols!

Soulhope; Hey, Kisame isn't dieing anytime soon.

Naruhina; Well, he does have Sakura as a teammate, and with all of his sensei's being perverted (Killer Bee the only exception, GO BEE!), it would make sense he'd be against it

Warrior; Who doesn't, they either hate you, or swarm you in the Naruto verse

Twilight; I do have to wonder where they get that picture, after all Hinata is the only Kunoichi his age he ever met who at any point in time, NEVER showed any sign of affection over him, besides Tayuya (Tenten and Temari don't get out that easy)...if we assume canon Haku is male. Also, Itachi ambushed them in the middle of the night, not to mention his memories are shot, Taisune commented that to be "Kakashi must have taught him that to keep his eye" and Naruto learned Rasengan before the exams

50525; I won't go past that point, though it looks like a few filler arc chapters might be used

You know, I think Kyubbi is the most varied character in the Naruto Fanon. Alternating in Gender, motives, past...it probably does it more then Haku does, or the occasional Fem Naru or Fem Sasuke. Its seeing all of Kyubbi's changing genders and such that I decided to explain why my Fox is female, hence the praise of Hektols.

To that, which characters get bashed? As I've seen, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Sandiame, Yondiame, Danzo, The old koots...who else is bashed?

The poll stands at Naruto and the Brilliant Shadow at 5 votes, to 4 votes for Naruto Revenge of the Vampiress, with no votes for hidden silver Child.

Tell me if you have had enough, of cliche plots. (Those who can turn cliche into something good deserve a round of applause; eg me and the Bloodline Cliche, Hektols and the Timetravel Cliche and Dthegrimn for the Vampire cliche)

_Outside an city with a castle nearby_

"EARTH RELEASE; SWAMP OF THE UNDERWORLD!" Naruto did the boar and tiger hand seals, as the earth around his shuttered, before instead of the target shadow clone of the Pervy sage getting tugged into it, the real one got stuck.

"GAKI!"

"PERVY SAGE! Sorry" he stopped the technique, as Jiraiya shook his long hair, shaking out brown muck.

"You really need to work on its accuracy Gaki" Jiraiya shook his head. They had been trying for days to get it right, but every time Naruto tried the technique, he always missed, and trapped Jiraiya in it. For some reason, that always happened, be he in front of, behind, in Dan's shadow via his Toad Flat, Shadow Manipulation Technique, or a half a mile away, he'd get stuck in said swamp.

Dan chuckled "It's odd that Naruto can't use Earth Release so well, perhaps maybe its karma for what his father did to the Land of Earth's Ninja in the war?" Jiraiya shook his head.

"Okay, that sound's outrageous, its obvious he can't pull off such awesome jutsu..." Naruto glared at him.

"Ninja Art; Jiraiya incapacitating Technique!" Naruto created several shadow clones, in Sexy Jutsu form, were giggling around Jiraiya...until via a Genjtusu, a loud and female voice yelled.

"JIRAIYA-BAKA, ARE YOU PEAKING ON ME AGAIN! I WILL KILL YOU THIS TIME!" Jiraiya, trapped unawares, was panicking.

"TSUNADE-HIME, LET'S NOT BE HASTY..AHHHHHHH!" Jiraiya collapsed to the ground. Dan shook his head.

"Some things never change, do they?"

_On the road_

Itachi and Kisame were on the move, again on the search for the most powerful, on paper, Jinchuriki, the 9 tailed Fox, or Kyubbi no Kitsune, depending on what you preferred.

"So Itachi-san, your parents are alive. I'm surprised you were so calm about it" Kisame shook his head. Itachi looked towards him.

"I do admit surprise, but it does at least do something beneficial. During the fight, I used one of my techniques from my ANBU days, when we were doing studies on the Jinchuuriki we're hunting" Kisame was interested.

"Studies?" Itachi nodded.

"The Sandiame was curious to Naruto's health, for none of the previous Jinchuuriki of the fox, Mito Uzumaki, grandmother of Tsunade of the Sannin if your curious...or his own mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who I remember to be one of my mother's own friends, had those whisker marks he has"

"Whisker Marks?"

"Yes, Naruto was born with them, before he had the Fox sealed inside of him. The Hokage was curious as to how that might impact him. His worse fears were that they meant he was something else then Jinchuuriki, a Hanyou...but it turns out that not the case, he's a perfectly healthy boy"

"Wait, you mean..."

"Yes, I could gain a new brother or sister, and not have to rely on Sasuke to restore my clan. Its just a worry off my mind"

_The town, Tanzuka Quarters  
_

Jiraiya entered the town, with his chest huffed as he inhaled deep breaths of air via his large nostrils. Dan and Naruto were looking at him oddly.

"Um..." Naruto began, before he smiled.

"Yep, Tsunade-hime is here somewhere, my Pervy senses are tingling" Naruto looked disturbed, as Dan glared at him. Jiraiya chuckled.

"For you see, with my training and awesome Sannin skills, I have developed a way to sense females with the finest of body features via the air. As such, a knockout like our soon to be Godiame is quite easy to sense" Naruto looked disturbed.

"Okay...creepy" Jiraiya also seemed curious.

"I also can smell the odor of hormones, released only by those in the deepest reaches of Amor" he rolled his tongue as he said this "And I smell a powerful love smell in the air...and fish..."

"NARUTO-KUN!" a familiar black haired girl in blue ran to him from the shadows and hugged him tightly. Naruto's eyes were wide.

"Isaribi-Chan?" the girl nodded. Dan and Jiraiya were amazed.

'How many girls does this guy have?' Dan wondered 'And how does he get such genuine affection?'

'Man, another one. Oh, I can't wait for the back story. I'm already finished with 'Kitsune To Mesu' (Fox and Vixens) volume one, and that was with only Hinata, Tayuya, Haku and Fu. I'm going to be rich...er!'

_One Jiraiya cut (Long Cut stopping by other hot ladies in the bad parts of town, later)_

Entering a restaurant, the now quartet of traveler finally found what they were looking for, or did they...

"Hey Pervy sage" said sage groaned, that new player on the Naruto scene, or old...whatever, really picked up on his antics quickly...and knowing Naruto this girl probably had some sort of jutsu that caused his manhood to catch fire or something " where's this Tsunade you keep talking about, one of you old sannin guys? Emphasis, on old" Said girl was then hit, with horrible levels of killer intent, coming from a corner bar with a buxom blond, flat chested black haired female, and a dressed up pig.

"TSUNADE!" Jiraiya yelled in surprise. Said female looked up in shock as well.

"Jiraiya..." her gaze shifted towards his companions..."D..DAN!"

"Uncle" Shizune gasped...

"OINK!"...

_One intense dinner conversation later_

"So...that's why the snake only offered to bring Nawaki back" Tsunade mused. Naruto and Isarabi were confused.

"Nawaki?" Jiraiya decided to clarify.

"Her brother, Naruto" Tsunade's eyes shot open.

"Naruto...the Fox Jinchuriki, I thought you were dead..." Naruto looked confused, before Jiraiya sighed.

"Let me guess, you were told by Homura, Koharu?" Tsunade nodded at the last name, before Jiraiya explained.

"I mentioned beforehand that I was your godfather, and how the old windbag lied to me about you, with my work on Konoha's spy network keeping me away from the village to confirm that. I didn't have any idea really, until that Taisune guy told me..."

"Taisune..." Naruto said confused "Him again?"

"Yep, and then I raced back..."

"And promptly blew up a fence looking for Koharu, got mugged by angry females and locked in a hospital for weeks" Taisune said, appearing at the table side in a moments notice. Tsunade glared at him.

"YOU!" He chuckled, pulling up a chair to sit down at the table.

"Wait, you know her?" Jiraiya asked, he sighed.

"She tried to kill me. Never mind that, carry on I can wait" Tsunade went from glaring at Taisune, to sighing.

"You were alive...all this time..." Naruto was confused, until Jiraiya decided to intervene.

"Note, I was asked to be your godfather, by your father, Minato Namikaze, aka Hokage numero 4. The Yondiame. However, your mother, for some odd reasons, never trusted me fully..." Tsunade chuckled, as did Dan and Shizune, as Naruto's eyes widened.

"WAIT, DID YOU PEEP ON MY OKA-SAN!" Jiraiya shook his hands rapidly.

"Not...intentionally, urg only Tsunade was worse...I rather like my hair long, it took ages to regrow it all. Anyway, she asked Tsunade to be your godmother, in case I wasn't around. The Uzumaki and Senju are distantly related, last I checked Tsunade's grandmother was your mother's great, great, aunt or something...say about a few generations back (A/N, Clan descendents far enough away genetically so Tsunade being Minato's mom doesn't cause inbreeding issues, just catching this potential problem now), so its an obligation of sorts"

"So, Godiame, eh?" Tsunade rose an eyebrow "Sorry I beat you there, Dan-kun, but I get to kill Koharu, right?" Jiraiya chuckled.

"Sorry Hime, Danzo beat you to it" she seemed put down "I can kill him, right?" she looked at Taisune with a glare, who sighed.

"Why me? Urg" he glared back at her "Listen, well seeing as your old and sort of Uzumaki blooded, can I call you a Grandma..."

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT" Tsunade snarled, preparing for the ultimate kick where you should kick, but Taisune did a rapid move before she could.

"Wood Release; Four Pillars Prison wall!" wood rose out of nowhere, trapping Tsunade in a cage of wood. While normally this wouldn't phase her at all, the surprise was evident. Shizune was similarly agape.

"WOOD RELEASE! WHY DO YOU HAVE IT...why don't I?" she said quietly at the end. He shook his head.

"I'm not here for a social gathering, and as to how I can use Wood Release, your have to wait for a while, Granny" Tsunade was snorting smoke like a bull at this point.

"Naruto-kun, as you know, because of both your natural inheritance, and my seal, you have unlocked seven Kekkei Genkai; Storm Release of Kumo, Aura of Taki, Scorch of Suna, Ice of Kiri, Lava of Iwa, and finally Wood and your natural Teleport, both of Konoha." the new two were now seriously agape, Jiraiya hadn't gotten to explaining that part yet " However, you still have my last two. There is also, an issue. For you see, once you have obtained all of them, I shall die" the group was shocked, particularly Naruto.

"Hey HEY HEY, what do you mean, your die! Then why give me them in the first place!" he shook his head.

"I am already dieing, my last battle with the Uchiha who has taken control of Sasuke's body saw to that" Tsunade glared at Jiraiya, at yet something else she hadn't managed to bring up yet "At the same time, you needed them. Naruto-kun, you are destined for great things, rather it be becoming Hokage, or rebuilding your two clans...oh by the way, I highly suggest talking to the Perverted Hermit on that as well" Jiraiya yelped like a kicked puppy at this point, as the killer intent now radiating off Tsunade was starting to kill off mice in the sewers below.

"Though, that is not to say that you haven't done much already, getting a bridge named after you..."

"Wait, what?" Isaribi blinked.

"Oh, the Great Naruto Bridge in Wave, I thought you knew" Naruto smiled.

"I have a bridge"

"You defeated a Heroes Water powered Shinobi, even with help that's something, defeating the One Tailed Shukaku...and becoming a Jonin at age 13. However, I hope you don't get cocky, after all, I fear that my past will come and find you, and that harem of yours..." using warp seals he vanished, as Naruto began stuttering.

"HEY, IT IS NOT LIKE THAT!..." Civilians were beginning to collapse, as Tsunade finally broke out of her cage, furious.

"JIRAIYA! YOU TURNED MY GODSON INTO A PERVERT! AND WHAT IS THIS ABOUT KEKKEI GENKAI, UCHIHA'S, BJUU'S...!" Jiraiya ran away as fast as he could, followed by the person who had required him to learn how to move that fast. Shizune sighed into her hands.

"Tsunade-sama..." Dan sighed.

"Well, glad to see those two are the same as ever...but with Orochimaru around, hopefully she won't hurt him that bad" Naruto was torn, should he help his godfather, or avoid his highly terrifying godmother. Meanwhile, Taisune, who was currently watching the carnage with a cup of ramen in hand, sighed.

"I really don't want to see what happens when I bring up the grandson thing. Speaking of...I wonder where Fluffy got off to..." a large amount of anime tears, in flood form, poured out of a casino nearby. He shook his head.

"Had to distract her, now I just bankrupted more idiots"

Orig Moves

Ninja Art; Jiraiya Incapacitating Technique

Rank; D (S to Jiraiya's)

Description; Creates shadow clones, masking as beautiful females with a Genjutsu monster (Tsunade), behind them. Said Jiraiya then is trapped in a memory of running away for his wife, and his manhood.


	51. The Snakes vengeful old pals attack!

**MAJOR NEWS; BETA FOUND! BETA FOUND! ****BETA FOUND! BETA FOUND! ** **BETA FOUND! BETA FOUND! ****BETA FOUND! BETA FOUND! EDITING WILL SOON BEGIN**

Faves 541

Alerts 418

C2's; Naruto with a bloodline and Naruto's Real and Created Bloodlines and Special Abilities

Review Reply

Leonius; Fluffy is bound to Taisune as his servant slash annoying sidekick. Should he die, she shall as well, and vice versa.

VFSNAKE; You could say that

Atsuri; Isarabi isn't a ninja, her going up against Kisame would be suicide

Hektols; Expect it

Ragnarok; He doesn't mean Naruto, and Minato is dead. Taisune is not Minato, and thus Fluffy is not Kushina

Warrior; Don't worry, Jiraiya will live

You know, I have to wonder, how did the Sunset Genjutsu evolve anyway? Somehow in Fanfictia, the Sunset Genjutsu evolved from something just odd that happens into an actual thing. Its horror has caused hundreds of Naruto's, Sakura's, and other ectetera's endless torments and griefs, that can't be undone by any method, aside for one method I saw at one point, where a dark Naruto used his killer intent to force them to separate.

Now, in all my readings, I have seen few explanations for its existence. Sometimes its created by a time paradox, other times its hereditary.

Now oddly, apparently Lee has slightly more genjutsu then Ninjutsu, something that may be accredited to the sunset, but no one truly knows. Lets all hope the manga author guy doesn't see the fics with it in place, or else he might be tempted...

Poll status;

11 votes for Brilliant Shadow

7 for Revenge of Vampiress

0 for Hidden Silver Child (Really, does no one like me moving out of Narutoia?)

Anyways, when it comes to story goodness, they are born like this fic, interesting, or not

_Later at night; on top of hotel_

After chasing Jiraiya around for long enough, Tsunade calmed down and let Dan explain the issue, while Naruto and Isarabi went to look for the terrified Sannin, while the two lovers found themselves sitting on top of the hotel.

"So, my grandfather and uncle are alive once again" Tsunade sighed "Why do weird things seem to follow me around everywhere I go" Dan chuckled.

"I guess that's just the way things go, Tsunade-chan, so Orochimaru is waiting for you tomorrow, to regrow his arms and join him?" she nodded

"But don' worry, he'll get what he deserves" she had a evil grin on her face, and Dan chuckled.

"Its nice to see that again" he looked up into the moon.

"Never thought I'd see that again, too" Tsunade chuckled.

"Oh, how I missed you, Dan-kun" she nuzzled into him, as tears of joy began to flood from her normally cold eyes.

"There there" Dan soothed, of course they had no idea they were being watched by a red headed kunoichi.

"Ah, so sweat" she smiled "Well, I hope they keep up the show" and lets say, she saw what she wanted to see, with envy.

'Why does he have to be such a prick, I just want to get some, but no, he has to still mourn her...its been 12 years, and you have a sexy little me around...and he's not gay, I can tell that much. Yet, he's stolen my heart, Uzumaki..."

**_BAMM_**

"GREETINGS SEXY YOUNG LADY!" she was suddenly surrounded by a trio of gray clothed ninja, with hi ate's from the backwater and quite weak Moyagakure No Sato, or the Hidden Haze Village.

"WE ARE THE MOYAD TRIAD, AND WE HAVE COME TO CLAIM YOUR BEAUTY!" Wondering how the hell Tsunade and Dan weren't hearing this, she grinned evilly.

"Perfect, filler canon fodder, perfect" the air was then filled with the screams of dieing men.

"WHAT, WHAT ARE YOU!"

_On the road_

Kisame and Itachi continued their trek, while still on the hunt for the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki, when they found a quartet in their path, but a quartet they recognized, at least three of them, anyways

"Deidara-san, Sasori-san, Kakuzu-san, may I ask why you are here?" Itachi asked politely. Sasori, still in his puppet body, nodded.

"Yes, recently we have been given new orders to immediately begin seizing any and all Jinchuuriki, despite our original delayed plan"

"Why the sudden change?" Kisame asked curiously "not that I mind, but I thought Pain-sama..."

"It changed because of your little brother, and whoever is controlling him" Kakuzu answered the fish boy "He has declared a hunt for the tailed beasts as well, and managed to fight three on his own. This has led Pain-sama to choose to speed things up. However, Kumo and Suna have stepped up their security after the battle, but with one of the Leaf's Jinchuriki out to play today, its the perfect time to strike"

"Yes, and we are already on it" Itachi commented "May I ask to why you all are here, and who he is" he gestured at the other guy amongst them, who was dressed in an Akatsuki robe, with a dark and light purple body suit thing on him, and on his back an umbrella and hoisted on his side, a strange sword like thing, with no visible blade on it.

"This is a Ame Jonnin who Pain-sama requested to accompany us for this mission, to see if he's worthy of being an Akatsuki" Diedara commented 'at least until we can find a guy to pair with Kakuzu to replace Hidan. This guy's just cannon fodder' he thought to himself

"I am Aoi Rokusho" he commented "Uchiha, Itachi" he smiled "the guy who took out the entire Uchiha clan? So much for the so called, legendary clan. Perhaps they're more talk then they are actual bite?" Outerly, this insult didn't phase Itachi

"Perhaps" but inside 'this guy is annoying. Should I just wait for Kakuzu-san to kill him, or should I use Amarteresu. Is he worth further damage to my eyes?'

"At the same time, this is personal in a way" Sasori commented "Orochimaru is also around, apparently after the allegiance of his teammate, Tsunade of the Sannin" Diedara shivered.

"The scary woman with the bombs of a pair of boobs who nearly killed us because of that Taisune-teme?" Sasori nodded.

"The very same" Kakuzu had a look in his eyes.

"Once we get his ring, allow me to dispose of him. There's a 80 million Ryo bounty on him by Konoha..."

"Sure, go ahead" Sasori grumbled "Just don't be late" Aoi appeared confused.

"Wait, if his arms are gone, how does he still have the members ring?" Itachi shook his head.

"He might have it on his foot"

_Castle grounds_

"So, Tsunade-hime, you've come up with a decision then?" Orochimaru grinned. Said medical Kunochi glared at him.

"You swear your bring him back once your arms are regrown?" the snake ninja chuckled.

"I swear, Tsunade-hime. I only regret that I couldn't bring your beloved back to life, but there are limitations to my power, sadly enough." he grinned, as Tsunade approached him, with glowing hands.

"So, what was it you plan to do after this, old teammate?" Tsunade questioned him. After all, megalomaniacs like him all love to ramble on endlessly about their ambitions.

"And once I regrow these hands, I will destroy Konohagakure No Sato, and the old man, once and for all. BUT FIRST, I WILL DESTROY THE MIND OF THAT UZUMAKI TAISUNE WHO DARED INTERRUPT MY PERFECT PLAN, AND THEN POSSESS HIS BODY, BEFORE STEALING GENETIC SAMPLES TO CREATE MORE OF HIM AS MY MINIONS!" Taisune found himself shivering for unknown reasons

However, unknown to the both of them, one Kabuto found himself watching the scene with concern.

"That's..." he drew a kunai "Not a medical technique, that's a jutsu to end a sick patients life painlessly!" he was ready to throw it, before he found some sort of black particles surrounding him sort of like Gaara's sand coffin.

"WHAT THE!"

"Iron Sand Coffin" Kabuto imploded, as a Akatsuki robed red head with a really, really realistic puppet smirked. The puppet suit he had been in before layed open, as the puppet was resealed.

"So, you broke from my control it seems. Too bad, this is going to be just a little harder" he reentered the puppet armor, as they began to corner the two unaware Sanin.

"Did you hear something?" Orochimaru commented, now moments away, from his view at least, from being restored to his former glory. Tsunade ignored him, and just as she was about to use it, something slid at her from the ground.

"Is that a penguin?" Orochimaru commented...

**BOOM**

An explosion rocked the area, sending off a giant smoke plume.

_Back in town_

Jiraiya and Naruto eyed the explosion nervously.

"Looks like something went wrong" Jiraiya shook his head.

"Tsunade-Baachan!" Jiraiya laughed.

"Kid, please don't push your luck, if you die I'll be ball imploded. Damm, will you please make a seal to stop that unholy jutsu" Naruto laughed before running away, with a tearing Jiraiya running after him.

"I BEG OF YOU!"

Also in Town, Taisune eyed the explosion oddly

"Deidara" Fluffy body flickered next to him.

"Not just him, I'm sensing several other powerful chakra signatures, Uchiha Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, Hoshigaki Kisame...I think I also sense that Rokusho Aoi guy as well" Taisune shook his head.

"What are they all doing here...and where were you last night anyway...never mind I don't want to know"

Back to the castle sight

"What in the world was that, monstrosity!" Tsunade coughed up, barely having managed to avoid the bomb attack. Orochimaru had likewise avoided the explosion.

"That, monstrosity you speak of, was ART!" Deidara said, appearing on the end of the path that Tsunade had appeared from earlier.

"YOU!" Tsunade yelled at him, furious about his earlier peaking episode. Orochimaru smiled.

"So, you know this, upstart young lad I see. So, your my replacement in the Akatsuki, then?" a robotic voice then commented from behind him.

"Yes, unfortunately" Sasori in his puppet commented, as his poison coated tail of his puppet rose out from its end and wavered around like a weapon. "Hello, teammate" Orochimaru was now innerly getting nervous, two Akatsuki!

"Who the hell are these clowns!" Tsunade demanded. Aoi then appeared via body flicker in front of Tsunade, as he activated the sword of the Thunder God.

"I could ask you the same thing, you overinflated bimbo" Tsunade's eyes were wide.

"The Sword of the Thunder God...great uncle Tobirarma's blade"

"Really, that's all you could dig up, I'm feeling a little underwhelmed" Orochimaru boasted, but he was close to pissing himself, and it only was getting worse.

"I know, I always get stuck with the worst picks of partners, however that can be helped" Kakuzu appeared next to Sasori, as he removed his cloak, revealing his stitched body.

"Now then, I heard you Sannin fellows are tough, but then again, your ancient" Kisame appeared next to Diedara and Aoi, as he drew out his Sameheda sword "And soon to be, ancient history"

"What the hell are all these Missing Nin doing here! Did you set me up, Orochimaru!" Tsunade yelled. By this point, he even was visibly looking nervous.

"No...I didn't...Kabuto-kun better get here soon" he whispered the last to himself, before his voice finally spoke.

"I'm afraid, Orochimaru, that he is no longer able to help you" Itachi stood motionlessly with Kakuzu and Sasori beside him.

"YOU!"

"Yes...me. Prepare to die now, snake" Kakuzu eyed him.

"Remember, he needs to be recognizable, and we need his ring too. I also suspect killing the Sanin would also bring a hefty price, so leave them recognizable" a creepy dark mass began to rise over Kakuzu's shoulder, with a red bordered demonic tiger mask on it.

"As you say; SENBON SHOWER!" Aoi tossed his umbrella into the air, as thousands of senbon rained down at the two trapped sanin, like a rain of toxic metal

"BEHOLD MY ART!" a dozen clay hummingbirds flew from Diedara's hands

"WATER RELEASE; WATER SHARK BULLET TECHNIQUE!" Kisame spat out a stream of water in the shape of a shark from his mouth

"Fire Release; Great Fireball Technique!" Itachi spat out a large fireball as well.

"FIRE-WATER RELEASE; THICK STEAM FLOW TECHNIQUE!"* Kakuzu spat out a torrent of water as the tiger mast sent out a blast of fire, the two attacks creating a deadly steam attack.

"PROJECTILE STREAM!" From the puppet's mouth, even more poisonous senbon were rapidly unleashed, as the combined techniques created a great explosion, completely demolishing the nearby walls

Orig Techs

Iron Sand Coffin

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; The Sandiame Kazekage, or his human puppet by order of Sasori, attacks the foe with a metal sand version of Gaara's move

* Before I get any questions on that technique, if I don't explain the technique here in orig moves, that means it exists in either a game, movie, the manga or anime, and thus can be looked up on Narutopedia, my main story database for existing jutsu. This technique, from Naruto Shippuden; Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3, is a collaboration Ninjutsu with Fire users (In game, Guy, Diedara or Naruto) and respective water users (Suigestu, Kisame or Hinata) to create a steam attack. The reason that Kakuzu can use it alone is because of his Fire Heart and him being a water release user (Anime anyway). Oh, and hope you enjoyed the Clay Penguin, got that request some time ago


	52. Akatsuki vs Snake, the furious grandma

OKAY, THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN BETA POSTED. Send thanks to Tobyisagoodgirl for the Beta

Also viscious aggression 101 has taken my challenge, be free to read it

Faves 545

Alerts 421

New C2 A bunch of Awesome Fanfics; C2 count 38

Review Reply

LordtoadKage; And vice versa

Oroman; The seal, until all his Kekkei Genkai are used, virtually blocks the Nine Tails power. Until he has them all, no Kyubbi power.

Hektols; Neither of them shall show up, sorry

Yuki; As I said earlier, I use Narutopedia for my research, and here it states

**"Earth mask:** This heart had an earth-affinity, and took on the shape of a demonic, beaked bipedal.[3] It allowed Kakuzu to use Earth Release: Earth Spear. In the anime, even though this mask was destroyed, Kakuzu was still able to use the Earth Spear technique, though it only hardened his arm.**Fire mask:** This heart had a fire-affinity, and took on the shape of a demonic tiger. It could use Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work. This mask could also unite with the Wind mask to launch a fire-wind dual strike that was near unstoppable.**Lightning mask:** This heart had a lightning-affinity, and took on the shape of some sort of deformed bipedal. It could use Lightning Release: False Darkness.**Wind mask:** This heart had a wind-affinity, and took on a strange four-legged body with thin wings. It could use Wind Release: Pressure Damage. It could unite with the Fire mask to launch a fire-wind dual strike that was near unstoppable.**Water**: In the anime, Kakuzu could use water-based techniques. Kakuzu used Water Encampment Wall when Shikamaru threw an exploding tag at him, and also a Water Clone Technique. " Source; Narutopedia Kakuzu Page

Twilight; What sort of jutsu protects your balls from imploding anyway? And I'll explain why I killed Kabuto later

Rixell; Please don't swear, bleeped or otherwise

Anymous; Hmm, too bad I killed off Hidan then

Has anyone noticed that Harem Naruto, Saku-Sasu bashing and Dark Naruto seem to follow hand and hand? Few fics have a Harem Naruto who isn't dark (Admittedly I haven't seen any good ones that lack these traits). Why dark then, I mean doesn't having multiple females either make you very loving...or Jiraiya. I guess it could be a dark, mass raping, but that really isn't Naruto (or site legal really). The Sasuke bashing, however is debatable.

Poll results still show Brilliant Shadow in the lead with 14 votes, then Vampiress with 8 (9 if you factor in Naruhina), and 1 vote for hidden silver child (Yay)

This is Halloween...or it will be in six months and 24 days, give or take a few nano seconds

_A grassy plain_

The prairies outside Tanzuka Quarter were known for their rocky terrain, their multitudes of ground squirrels and its hosting of the trianual fire festivals of mimes, chopped liver and Grandmother's day

However, being a battlefield of legendary ninja wasn't what they normally were.

"Damm you" Orochimaru shot out his tongue from his mouth, using it to bind Deidara's arms, as a snake burst from his mouth, said snakes mouth then unveiling a blade.

"Not bad...but really overrated" he sighed, before he poofed. Orochimaru blinked in surprise, before he saw, ironically two clay snakes bind him around his legs.

"YOU ARE NOW ART!" Deidara smirked as the Snake Sanin was blasted by the bombs, before snakes began to reform his body's severed parts.

"Did you really think you could beat me so easily, little boy?" Orochimaru laughed as his mouth snake stuck out a sword once again, before a barrage of needles from Sasori forced him to avoid the attack.

"Fire Release; Great Fireball Technique!" Orochimaru then barely avoided a fireball from Itachi.

"DAMM YOU ALL!" Orochimaru cursed as he continued to barely avoid the Akatsuki attacks, and for the matter, Tsunade wasn't fairing much better.

"WATER RELEASE; WATER SHARK BULLET TECHNIQUE!" Kisame spat a water attack straight at the enraged female, who smashed the attack in two with her fists before charging at him.

"TAKE THIS YOU SCALED BASTARD!" Kisame blocked the attack with Samaheda, before he used it to knock her back, and moped.

"It's not my fault I was born with a rare skin condition" however, Kakuzu and Aoi weren't incapacitated by the 'Insult no Jutsu', and Kakuzu at least was ready.

"Prepare yourself..AAHHH!" his seem like back begun to come apart, literally at the seems, as four large masses of threads, each with a mask (Ah, I'm lazy, use the cite thing from the earlier reviews) appeared from his back.

"Now then Sanin, prepare yourself for oblivion" Kakuzu commented "Earth Release; Earth Spear!" Kakuzu's skin began to harden, gaining a dark tone of skin.

"I don't know what the hell your doing, but I'm not going to let you!" Tsunade leapt into the air and gave a axe kick to the ground, known to some as the Painful Sky Leg, and others the Heavenly kick of Pain...because of the old, but still hot babe giving the kick. She smashed him in the head, an attack no living creature should survive, but he appeared indifferent.

"Are you finished yet?" He demanded with a bored tone "If so, Wind Release; Gale Force, Fire Release; Intelligent Hard Work, and Lightning Release; False Darkness!" From the other three mask creatures, a blast of wind, a deceivingly weak fire ball and a powerful electric beam flew at Tsunade, who focused chakra into her hands.

"CHAKRA SCALPEL!" with her jutsu as well as her strength, she sliced through the techniques, but was still blasted a few feet away. Aoi chuckled.

"So, this the legendary Tsunade of the Sanin? HA HA, I was hoping to face an actual challenge, but instead we have the weakest of the Sanin!" That ticked said 'weak' sanin off immensely, as she did several rapid hand seals.

Kakuzu's eyes went wide "Not that justu...STOP HER BEFORE SHE COMPLETES IT!"

"SENBON SHOWER!" Aoi sent a deluge of poisoned senbon at the medical nin, as she did the hand seals of Ram, Hare and Horse

"FIRE RELEASE; INTELLIGENT HARD WORK!" she dodged the fireball as she did hand seals Ox, Rat and Serpent

"WATER RELEASE; WATER SHARK BULLET TECHNIQUE!" a water technique dodged and the signs Dog, Dragon and Boar

"LIGHTNING RELEASE; FALSE DARKNESS!" she did Hare, Rat and Dog as she avoided that attack

"EARTH RELEASE; MUD NEEDLES!" a giant mud spear from Kisame and the seals Serpent, Dragon and Horse

"DIE YOU BITCH!" Aoi flew at her just with his sword of the thunder god, as she did Ox, Ram and Boar...before the final one was done.

"NO, STAND BACK YOU FOOL!" Kakuzu redrew his hearts inside of him, as he did a jutsu.

"EARTH RELEASE: HIDING LIKE A MOLE TECHNIQUE!" he rapidly dug underground, followed by a confused Kisame in the same technique. They weren't the only ones.

"The fool, provoking her like that" Itachi shook his head "Blaze Release; Barrier of Amarteresu!" around Itachi a wall of black flames formed. Obviously, the damage his eyes would substain was worth it to escape the upcoming attack. Orochimaru paled, before running away in fright.

"NOT THAT!" Deidara blinked.

"That can't be good, my art senses are tingling, EARTH RELEASE; HIDING LIKE A MOLE TECHNIQUE!" he dug underground as well, followed by Sasori.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS ALL WORRIED ABOUT, SHE'S JUST AND OVERRATED HAG..." Bird.

"Weak, HAG, OLD...HOW DARE YOU, I WILL SMITE YOU NOW; THUNDER RELEASE; FLOCK OF THUNDERBIRDS!" from Tsunade, a chakra aura of radiant power formed, before electricity crossed it like a static field. Then, flying out of said chakra were hundreds of giant birds, all filled with electricity. The birds then swarmed the nearest targets, Aoi and Orochimaru

"WHAT THE HELL, BUT ITS NO MATCH FOR THE SWORD OF THE THUNDER GOD!"

"SWORD OF KUSANAGI...YAHHH!" the entire area exploded into a giant lightning bolt.

_The destroyed castle grounds_

From a distance, Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune, Isaribi and Dan, as well as Taisune and Fluffy from another direction, were shocked, but Dan and Jiraiya looked annoyed.

"Tsunade-hime, really. You had to go overkill" Jiraiya grumbled. Shizune looked confused.

"What the heck was that, Tsunade never..." Dan shook his head.

"That jutsu of hers is a trump card, known as Thunder Release; Flock of Thunderbirds. Once with it, she annihilated an entire hidden village, which is what happened to Aibīgakakure no Sato , the former village hidden in the Ivy, however using it will leave Tsunade exhausted, and if her jutsu works as I remember it does, old" Naruto was grinning.

"Any of you have a camera?"

On the battle sight

Tsunade was on the ground, panting in exhaustion, the sword of the Thunder God laying on the ground, the only thing left of its former owner. Orochimaru then peered up from the rock he had hidden behind after he had reformed his body.

"That was nasty work, as always Tsunade. However, I do believe that you've served your purpose, with the Akatsuki dogs dead, my plans can continue in earnest" of course, then his bubble got popped.

"OH, did they?" Itachi was behind him, and grinning. That wasn't a good sign.

"You tried to possess my body, and you made my brother even worse then before. KUZURI!" a fiery fist later, and the Sannin was cut in half...before he started morphing into giant white snakes.

"EIGHT BRANCHES TECHNIQUE!" Itachi avoided attacks from the giant serpents, as Deidara appeared behind him on a clay dragon, with Sasori.

"Okay, so we deal with the giant snake things first, right?" Itachi glared at him as he hopped on the dragon as it flew out of the way of the serpents grip. Quickly via body flicker, Kisame and Kakuzu joined them.

"So, Aoi's dead?" Sasori commented. Kakuzu nodded.

"Hmm, out like true art, though he's not really a masterpiece" Deidara commented.

"This guy's bounty better be worth it" Kakuzu growled as they flew out of the way of more snake bites. Kakuzu formed the Wind Mask and Fire Masks on his shoulders.

"This better do something; FIRE RELEASE; INTELLIGENT HARD WORK, WIND RELEASE; GALE FORCE!" the two attacks flew at the snake, before combining and creating a giant explosion, that didn't even phase the snake.

"Damm, WATER RELEASE; GREAT WATER SHARK BULLET TECHNIQUE!" an even larger water shark attack flew into the giant snakes, but still nothing as they continued to fly at the dragon.

"Okay, we're not going anywhere, unless we all work together, as un tasteful as it is" Sasori commented, as the Hiruko puppet opened up as the actual Sasori emerged before resealing the puppet.

"Sasori-sama is right, my man here has a good idea, for once" Deidara commented.

"Agreed" Itachi nodded "Kakuzu-san, use your earth grudge fear to hold the heads, same to you Sasori-san via your Puppets Iron Sand. Meanwhile, Kisame-san can use the sword property technique, in combination with my Fireball and Deidara-san's C3 bomb to finish the job"

"Fine, but I better get a body" Kakuzu grumbled, as his stitches began to come undone, revealing hundreds of threads.

"EARTH GRUDGE FEAR!" Sasori has his Sandiame Kazekage human puppet ready.

"IRON SAND; BINDING TENDRILS!" the metallic sand streams flew at the snakes, as both they and the grudge fear bound their heads. The snakes roared in agony.

"Now" Deidara created the little statue, before using his chakra to enlarge it. Kisame held his glowing sword.

"Ninja Art; Sword Property Technique!" a blue light flew from Samaheda into the bomb, as it was dropped towards the snakes.

"Fire Release; Great Fireball Technique!" Itachi sent a fireball into the attack, which was absorbed by Sameheda as the dragon got out the way, as the bomb detonated.

The resulting firestorm, equal to that of the Thunderbirds technique, completely and utterly blasted Orochimaru's ultimate technique, which Tsunade managed to avoid by dragging herself away in time. As the smoke cleared, Kakuzu relaxed.

One creepy, but still recognizable Sanin body lay in the massive crater.

"Well then, lets get the other one"

Orig moves

Insult no Jutsu

Rank; E

Description; Insult a foe to either send them to sad city or enrage them to distract them (Eg Call Sasuke gay and say he loves Naruto for Sakura, say Ramen sucks to Naruto, talk about Kisame's skin condition and tell Mei she's old and will never get a date), debated to become a Kinjutsu due to the possible anger explosions involved

Blaze Release; Barrier of Amarteresu

Kekkei Genkai; S

Description; Using Amartaresu, a wall of flames is formed to block attacks.

Thunder Release; Flock of Thunderbirds

Rank; S

Description; A powerful jutsu from the Senju scrolls, it creates hundreds of Thunder Birds to swarm the field and destroy anything in their path

Iron Sand; Binding Tendrils

Kekkei GEnkai (B)

Description; Iron sand is used to bind a foe

Ninja Art; Sword Property technique

Rank; C

Description; A swords unique properties are given to another object for a few minutes. For instance, Sameheda's chakra absorption


	53. Talented Ninjas are crystals in the dirt

Beta Chapters for 3 and 4 have been posted.

Faves 552

Alerts 424

New C2's Following the Fox Trail and My Rainbo (Not mispelled) of favorites; C2's 40

Oh, I'm not going to be here Saturday the 9th, and possibly Sunday the 10th, be free to use this time to read other stories of awesomeness!

Review Replies

Hektols; Each person writes fights his or her own way I guess. Also, as I have evolved him, Naruto is more of a Ninjutsu user now, with less head strong charges. Characters who use Taijutsu heavily, like Fu, Tsunade and Lee will still due as they do.

Oorman; He will receive the eighth this chapter or the next,

Solo; He is dead

Godzillahomer; HE, she...it... is dead

Tobi; He uses it in the Itachi Pursuit arc...which is not in english yet.

So, I've noticed that there happens to be various characteristics of certain tailed beasts quite common in the fanon. Those I've noticed are...

Shukaku; Violent and bloodthirsty (Canonish)

Nibi; Perverted and friendly

Kyubbi; Either deceitful, helpful, or in love with Naruto...and that's not restricted to fem Foxes..._hurling_

So, if I had to describe them personally, with elements as well just because

Shukaku; Same as above Earth and Wind

Nibi; More or less like the Hachibi Fire

Sanbi; Deceitful and free going Water

Yonbi; Fiery yet patient (Seeing as Roshi is the oldest Jinchuuriki and he hasn't either gotten out or driven him nuts) Fire, Earth, and Lava

Gobi; Distrustful and bizarre Water

Rokubi; Easygoing and lazy Water

Nanabi; Violent and forceful Water, Earth

Hachibi; As in canon Lightning

Kyubbi; As in Canon Fire, Wind

The poll stands at 16 for Shadow, 11 for Vampiress and 1 for Silver

A/n Until they show what 'Spirit Transformation Technique' does, Dan will not have a true fight scene

Live to Win, and writer to win!

_The battlefield_

Tsunade was panting, her disguise flickering in and out. Sasori appeared distraught.

"She looks older than my grandmother, and that's saying a lot. Urg, lets kill her now" he opened the puppet's jaw, as a stream of deadly senbon flew towards the older Kunoichi, who growled.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK SUCH A PATHETIC ATTACK WOULD WORK! YOUR DUMBER THAN YOU LOOK!" Tsunade smashed her fist into the ground, blocking the projectiles with a risen mass of stone and earth.

"My Man, that's not how you deal with that, monster of a woman" Deidara shook his head.

"MONSTER!" Tsuande yowled, before dislodging a large chunk of earthy rock about the size of an average Rhinoceros, and promptly sent it flying at the two Akatsuki, who dodged it via their relatively exhausted reflexes.

"How you do it, Sasori-sama, is via something girly, for example my Flamingo" Tsunade blinked, before she saw a Clay Flamingo fly straight at her, before blowing up. Tsunade was blasted out of the smoke cloud, slightly charred and now old.

"URG, SHE'S HIDEOUS!" Deidara looked sick "So...Old...Shiver. Hence why I disagree with your art style, my man" Sasori growled.

"Oh shut up, though I do agree she's ugly, now lets finish the job" Sasori's tail entered the air, before...

"WOOD RELEASE; MAPLE BINDING BRANCHES!" from the ground, tree branches rapidly grew up and bound Sasori's tail, as Naruto, Jiraiya, Isarabi, Shizune and Dan arrived on the battlefield. Dan drew a exploding tag improved Kunai, and tossed it at the bound tail, destroying it. Sasori growled as the other Akatsuki came into view, and one of them caused Naruto to blink.

"AH, creepy older Sasuke-teme!" Itachi didn't blink, but Shizune did.

"That's...Uchiha Itachi" Naruto looked at him, confused.

"Why are you staring at me, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked. Naruto sighed.

"Really, after hearing Sasuke-teme- rant on and on about your evil and how he want's to kill you, I expected you to be a lot, well more evil looking, horns, a black wing...creepy red goggles, the works" Itachi shook his head.

"Not the time, Gaki" Jiraiya grumbled "We need to get out of here, 5 Akatsuki against us, not going to end well" However, they weren't alone...

"Wind Release; Petal Dust dance!" a gust of petal adorned wind struck into Deidara from behind, knocking him to the ground. The others in the Akatsuki turned to see Taisune and Fluffy.

"So, too late to join the party?" Fluffy grinned. Jiraiya paled.

"EVIL WOMAN!" he pointed at Fluffy. Naruto, and for that matter everyone who knew the sage, blinked. Since when did he call anything with boobs evil? Taisune sighed.

"Really Fluffy-chan, you had to go overboard in catching him? Oh, never mind..." Jiraiya eyed the injured, and now grizzly Tsunade.

"Dan-kun, Isaribi-chan, get her out of here. The rest of us, attack!" battle commenced chaotically.

Shizune sent a barrage of poisoned senbon straight at Sasori, whose puppet body blocked the attacks. He didn't even appear to recognize being hit.

"You done yet. I'd hate to keep people waiting on the Jinchuuriki..." the puppet sent a barrage of senbon right back at Shizune, who dodged them with ease. After all, being trained by having explosive tossed at you was a good way to build up reaction time, or destroy ones sanity.

"RASENGAN!" from above, Naruto and a shadow clone descended upon Sasori, a glowing sphere in his hands, smashing into the puppet. Said puppet exploded, as a dark shape burst out of it in the confusion.

"What the?" Naruto said confused, before a stream of lightning from a Piercing Darkness from Kakuzu forced him and Shizune to dodge the attack.

"Fire Release; Great Fireball Technique" Itachi blew a fireball towards Taisune,

"Water Release; Gunshot!" he blasted the fireball with a water bullet, negating its effectiveness. who did a few handsigns; Horse, Bird and Snake

"Wood Release; Demeter's bounty!" he slammed his hands into the ground as dozens of trees began to grow around him. These trees were rich in various fruits; apples, oranges, bananas and coconuts.

"What is the purpose of the fruit?" Itachi asked; to Taisune's grin.

"Glad you asked, Ninja Art; Death by Pineapples!" the pineapples rose to life, surrounding Taisune, before spinning and rapidly speeding towards Itachi. Itachi rose an eyebrow.

"I see, Fire Release; Phoenix Sage Fire Technique" flames were burst out of his mouth, striking each of the fruit down.

"You were expecting me to knock the fruit away by hand, and thus have my hands imbibed with the spines of the fruit. This would make my ability to use hand seals quite limited, but don't expect it to work. Now then, Fire Release; Roaring Flame Sphere" a giant flame orb was sent flying at Taisune.

"Not bad, your not called a genius for nothing it seems. However, you can even overcome genius with guts and determination. Now then" Tiger, Ox, Horse " Water Release; Requiem of Poseidon!" a giant wall of water spun around Taisune, blocking the attack before flowing straight at Itachi, who was saved at the last minute by Deidara who was on a clay bird.

"Close there" Deidara sighed "Too bad I have to keep you alive though, art hater" Itachi sighed.

"Thank you, Deidara-san, by the way, what happened to your dragon?" Deidara grumbled.

"That Sanin blew it up"

Meanwhile, Fluffy and Kakuzu were in a dead locked wrestle, both of them not giving up an inch to the other.

"Dam you, how are you this strong!" even with Earth Spear he wasn't holding out. Fluffy grinned evilly.

"Oh, I just eat right and all that junk, NINJA ART: ULTIMATE SHINOBI INCAPACITATION TECHNIQUE; ULTIMATE SUFFERING!" she kneed him with all her strength, in the nuts. Kakuzu's eyes went wide open, as he was shot hundreds of feet away. To add insult to injury, his earth mask, that had been just now attacking Shizune, exploded.

"ARGHH...dam that hurt. Did that, actually kill me?" he shivered, it didn't matter if this Kunoichi would be worth 100 million Ryo, he'd never hunt her...

Elsewhere, Jiraiya was squaring off against Kisame. Jiraiya had just used Flame Bullet, causing one smoking catch of the day to growl.

"HOT, how dare you; Water Release; Great Water Shark Bullet Technique!" a water shark was sent flying towards Jiraiya, who did the infamous jutsu of the Sanin.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Gamahiro, the large blue sword using Toad, appeared with Jiraiya on his back, before they leapt into the air to avoid the jutsu.

"You can't hide in the air you over sized newt!" Kisame yelled, before they began to drop rapidly.

"BRINGING DOWN THE HOUSE TECHNIQUE!" Gamahiro crushed Kisame under his full body weight, before they felt Kisame splatter, and it wasn't red...

"Wait, Water Clone!"

"That's right!" Kisame appeared above them, Sameheda revealed and ready to stick some toad. However they were saved via

"EARTH RELEASE; SWAMP OF THE UNDERWORLD!" The Jiraiya magnetized jutsu took effect under Gamahiro, sucking them both down. While Naruto hadn't given it enough chakra to risk their lives, the bit they did sink gave them some reaction time.

"Earth Release; Swamp Retched Fists!" from the swamp, two giant muck made fists flew from the grime and smashed into the body of Kisame, sending him flying.

"Water Release; Water Shark Bullet Technique!" apparently, he was yet to be done as he sent another water attack at Gamahiro. The toad yelled out as he was de summoned painfully as Jiraiya barely managed to escape.

"Sorry Gamahiro-san" Jiraiya said sadly, though he knew he'd live

Taisune was still in his little grove, as Deidara now took to attacking him with his highly destructive art pieces.

"Prepare for a barrage of art!" Deidara sent a swarm of locusts flying towards Taisune, who didn't even flinch.

"Ninja Art; Banana Boomerang Technique" The bananas from the grove flew from the trees they were on and spun like boomerangs, striking the clay locusts away. Taisune then prepared his hand.

"BEAST WAVE PALM!" the palm attack flew at Deidara, who used his bird to avoid it. Taisune however appeared to be patient

Shizune meanwhile was using poison mist technique on Kakuzu, annoying him immensely.

"Great, more poison" he summoned his wind Mask and did the handsigns for...

"Wind Release; Tempest Burst!" the wind storm blew away the poison mist from around him as a barrage of senbon greeted his efforts. The wind mask wasn't done yet.

"Wind Release; Gale Force!" the attack blew away the senbon, while at the same time striking Shizune with a powerful force, knocking her along the ground like a kicked log. Kakuzu smirked.

"I smell it, your a earth type user, though you never really trained yourself in that sort of combat. Well then, it will have to do, to replace my heart" from his body, earth grudge fear tendrils slung out, aiming to rip Shizune's still beating heart from her body...

"Fire Release; Fire encampment Wall!" a wall of red flames formed around Shizune, blocking the Earth Grudge fear and driving Kakuzu back. Fluffy stood over the downed Shizune, and entered a Taijutsu stance.

"Bring it on" Kakuzu shivered in fear.

Meanwhile Jiraiya was up against the true form of Sasori of the Red sands, with the Sandiame Kazekage puppet in his hands. Jiraiya looked annoyed.

"Hey, that's the...YOU KIDNAPPED HIM! YOU STARTED THE THIRD SHINOBI WAR OVER HIM!" Sasori appeared indifferent.

"Yeah, so what? Iron Sand; Drizzle!" hundreds of iron sand balls formed around the Kazekage puppet, before being firing at a rapid speeds towards Jiraiya.

"Fire Release; Fire Dragon Jutsu!" a flame dragon was spat from Jiraiya's mouth, the metal attacks being super heated and melted by the flames. Sasori didn't appear worried.

"Iron Sand; Rolling Ball of death!" a giant boulder of iron sand formed in front of the puppet, before it was sent rolling at Jiraiya, who groaned.

"Great, that thing's covered in poison, the toad's can't block it, oh well" Jiraiya ran away from the giant boll like some cartoon character would.

As this was all going on, Kisame had Naruto in a corner...

"Prepare to come with us, Jinchuuriki" he pointed Sameheda at Naruto. However, he wasn't done yet.

"Sorry you fish freak" Kisame had a dark aura around him now of a depression theme ", I'm not done yet. Ice Release; Ball..." Kisame swung the blade as the jutsu was starting up, devouring the chakra.

"What!" Naruto sped out of the way as Kisame followed him with Sameheda still in play.

"Wind Release; Wind ball!" the wind release was tossed straight at Kisame, who used Sameheda to block it.

"What the hell is going on!" Naruto said in a fury. Kisame laughed.

"Silly boy, you can't defeat me with chakra, my sword won't let you" he pointed Samaheda at the Jinchuuriki. "Water Release; Water Shark Bullet Technique!" a water shark flew towards Naruto.

"Fire Release; Phoenix Wave Surge !" the fire attack blocked the water technique, causing a large haze of steam to form around them. Closing his eyes, Naruto did Hare, Horse and Monkey, as a static formed around him.

"Lightning Release; Deep Frier!" using the mist around him, a static field swamped the field, striking Kisame like a frying fish stick. Naruto smirked as a smoking mass hit the ground.

Problem, it then dug underground.

"What the..." Naruto said in shock.

"EARTH RELEASE; ANTLION TECHNIQUE!" Naruto's eyes opened wide as a swirling sink hole opened up under him, dragging him under...

_In the seal_

The eight seal appeared, leaving one more left. The fox was curious, now what was that last one?

It was Crystal

_Outside the seal  
_

"CRYSTAL RELEASE; ADVENT OF MITHRIM!" out the ground, a giant red gem the shape of a rose rose up, raising Naruto out of the abyss that was the Antlion, and trapping Kisame inside the giant Crystal. Itachi noticed Kisame's, predicament and signaled the other Akatsuki.

"What, retreat!" Deidara said furiously, as he sent a few clay spiders down towards Taisune.

"Ninja Art; Apple Shurikan!" the apples flew and struck the spiders away, though Deidara wanted one more bang.

"PREPARE TO FEEL ART!" a clay millipede flew towards Taisune, who sighed.

"By the way, art stinks. Ninja art; Orange blockade!" the oranges on the trees flew from their trees and formed a giant barrier of citrus, blocking the art attack. Deidara was furious.

"Deidara-san, we must get Zetsu-san if we will have any hope of freeing Kisame. We must leave" he, Sasori, and Kakuzu were currently holding the giant crystal, with Orochimaru's body over Kakuzu's shoulder. Deidara grumbled and promptly joined them, as they team body flickered away.

Taisune shook his head.

"Well, Kisame is probably going to get freed, but still, it did do something at least" with that, a warp seal took him and Fluffy away. Isarabi and Dan then reappeared with the recovering, and still old, Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" the exhausted Shizune panted. She groaned.

"I'll be fine, but I'm going to need a few days rest, I will not be seen like this in Konoha"

Orig Moves

Wood Release; Demeter's Bounty

Kekkei Genkai (C)

Description; A move created by Taisune, it causes several fruit trees to grow around the user

Ninja Art; Death by Pineapples

Rank; D

Description; Pineapples are chucked at the foe, used in tropical regions

Water Release; Requiem of Poseidon

Rank; A

Description; A Taisune created Technique. A massive water funnel is formed to block attacks before a giant wave deluges the foe, based off Great Waterfall Technique and Water Encampment Wall

NINJA ART: ULTIMATE SHINOBI INCAPACITATION TECHNIQUE; ULTIMATE SUFFERING

Rank; E

Description; Kneeing a foe in the nuts (what, they have a Elbow and a Headbutt technique...)

Earth Release; Swamp Retched Fists

Rank; B

Description; the muck of the swamp is used to strike a foe and send him flying

Ninja Art; Banana Boomerang Technique

Rank; E

Description; Banana's, controlled like boomerangs, are used to strike a foe away

Fire Release; Fire Encampment Wall

Rank; B

Description; A fire counterpart to Water Encampment Wall

Iron sand; Rolling ball of death

Kekkei Genkai

Description; Iron sand forms into a ball of death to crush foes

Lightning Release; Deep Frier

Rank; C

Description; using water, a foe is hyper conducted and fried

CRYSTAL RELEASE; ADVENT OF MITHRIM

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; A star rose gem is formed, trapping a foe inside it

Ninja art; Orange blockade

Rank; E

Description; Oranges are used to block an attack.


	54. Dataomake4 17 to 32

I have returned from my weekend excursion, and I decided to do this once again.

Remember, if you don't want to see this, skip to the Omakes below

**Naruto Uzumaki;**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4. 9 FT**

**Weight 88 Pounds**

**Naruto has completed 52 official missions; 32 D Rank, 9 C Rank, 7 B Rank, 3 A rank, 1 S rank  
**

**Naruto's favorite food is Ramen**

**Naruto wishes to fight Taisune and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Jutsu;**

Shadow Clone

Sexy

Substitute

Henge

Water Release; Great Waterfall

Storm Release; Great Twister

Storm Release; Fire Storm

Lightning Release; Thunder Ball

Water Release; Water Ball

Summoning Jutsu; Ostrich, Toads

1000 years of death

Lightning Release; 1000 Years of Death

Aura Release; Aura sphere

Formation; Fu-ku-To (with Fu and Haku)

Storm Release; Water Spout

Lightning Release; Lightning Surge

Water Release; Water Fang Bullet

Scorch Release; Heat Wave

Fire Release; Fire Ball

Lightning Release; Lightning Dome

Fire Release; 1000 years of death

Fire Release; Wyvern FLame Jutsu

Lightning Release; Shock Palm

Ice Release; Ice Barrier

Ice Release; Ice Manicales

Scorch Release; Dehydration Chop Strike

Wind Release; Wind Fleets

Wind Release; Wind Fleets Rise

Wind Release; Great Breakthrough

Lava Release; Vesuvius

Storm Release; Phantom Surge

Rasengan

Aura Release; Aura bubble

Scorch Release: Humidity Fore

Earth Release; Dust ball

Wind Release; Wind ball

Water Release; Water Wyvern Jutsu

Lava Release; Tunneling Eruption Fault

Ice Release; Demonic Ice mirrors

Ice Release; Endless Rasengan

Teleport; Teleport Rush

Aura Release; Aura slide

Lava Release; Lava Globs

Ice Release; Ice ball

Wood Release: Birth of Yggdrasil

Sacred Sealing Art, 3 Sacred Flavors; Sharingan Sealing

Teleport; Dramatic Escape

Wood Release; Maple Binding Branches

Fire Release; Small flame stream

Ice Release; Ball Implosion

Ice Release; Reversing Water Strike

Fire Release; Phoenix Wave Surge

Lava Release; Faithful Blast Surge

Earth Release; Swamp of the Underworld

Ninja Art; Jiraiya Incapacitating Technique

Lightning Release; Deep Frier

Crystal release; Advent of Mithrim

**Haku Momoichi;**

**Age; 15**

**Height; 5.1 FT**

**Weight; 90 Pounds**

**Cup size; B**

**Haku has completed 35 official missions; 19 D Rank, 7 C rank, 7 B Rank, 2 A rank**

**Haku's favorite food is peaches**

**Haku wishes to fight anyone who Naruto's fighting **

**Jutsu;**

Ice Release; Demonic Ice Mirror

Ice Release; Ice Spike

Substitute

Henge

Water Release; Explosion

Water Clone

Ice Release; Protective Dome

Ice Release; Ice Manicles

Ice Release; Senbon Shower

Wind Release; Frosty Wind

Formation; Fu-ku-To (With Naruto and Fu)

Ice Release; Ball Implosion

Summoning Jutsu; Rabbit, Penguin

Silencing Jutsu

Water Release; Water Ball

Wind Release; Great Breakthrough

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4.8 FT**

**Weight; 83 Pounds**

**Cup size; D**

**Hinat has completed 20 official missions; 13 D Rank, 7 C Rank**

**Hinata's favorite food is Cinnamon Buns**

**Hinata wishes to fight her father and any girl who's trying to get Naruto**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Clone

Substitution

Gentle Fist

Aurora Release; Boreal Lightshow

Wind Release; Eight Trigrams Empty Palm

Lightning Release; Gentle Fist

Aurora Release; Aurora Clone Jutsu

Eight Trigrams; Sixty Four palms Guard

Aurora Release; Australis Net Bind

Flash No Jutsu

**Fu Takiboshi**

**Height; 5. 3 FT**

**Age; 14**

**Weight; 87 Pounds**

**Cup Size; C**

**Fu has completed 31 official missions; 16 D rank 10 C rank, 5 B Rank**

**Fu's favorite food is Honey**

**Fu wishes to fight the people from her village aside for Shibuki**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Water Release; Water tornado

Tailed Beast Chakra arms

Shadow Shurikan Jutsu

Formation; Fu-ku-To (with Naruto and Haku)

Summoning Jutsu; Beetle

Earth Release; Earth style wall

Earth Release; Earth Flow Rampart

Water Release; Water Wyvern Bullet

Earth Release; Rising stone spears

Secret Takigakure Water Release; Water Sword

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Shadow Kunai Jutsu

Rasengan

Jinchuriki Style; Primary Lotus

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Height; 5.4 FT**

**Age; 13**

**Weight; 95 pounds**

**Sasuke has completed 13 official missions; 12 D Rank, 1 B Rank**

**Sasuke's favorite food is anything with Tomatoes**

**Sasuke wishes to fight Itachi and Naruto**

**Jutsu**;

Henge

Clone

Substitution

Fire Release; Fire Snakes

Fire Release; Great Fireball Technique

Fire Release; Pheonix Sage Fire Technique

Fire Release; Dragon Flame

Water Release; Syrup Capture Field

Chidori

Fang Passing Fang

Shadow Possesion Jutsu

Genjutsu; Tree Binding Death

Earth Release; Rapid Rock scaling technique

Earth Release; Rock Shurikan

Lightning Release; Surge of Lightning

Mangekyo Sharingan

Leaf Hurricane

Water Release; Water Tornado

Fire Release; Pheonix Sage Inferno Technique

Raikiri

Chakra stealing technique

Body Flicker Technique

Earth Release; Rock Fist

Hell Viewing Technique

Sharingan Art; complete absorption

Sticky Spider web

Amaterasu

Susanno

Water Release; Water Dragon Bullet

Kamui

Blaze Release; shield of Amarteresu

Lightning Release; False Darkness

Earth Release; Aggravated Rock Technique

Sharingan Art; Bjuu rampage

**Sakura Haruno**

**Height; 5.1 FT**

**Age; 13**

**Weight; 75 pounds**

**Cup size; N/A**

**Sakura has completed 13 official missions; 12 D Rank, 1 B Rank**

**Sakura's favorite food is anything Sasuke eats**

**Sakura wishes to fight Fu, Haku, Ino and Hinata**

**Jutsu;**

Clone Jutsu

Henge

Substituton

Screech Release; Deathening sound wave

**Tayuya Mafue**

**Age; 14**

**Height; 4 foot 9**

**Weight; 81 Pounds**

**Cup Size; A**

**Tayuya has completed 42 official missions; 20 D rank 12 C Rank, 9 B Rank, 1 A Rank**

**Tayuya's favorite food are jalupeno peppers**

**Tayuya wishes to fight Orochimaru and the Sound Four**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Summoning Jutsu; Doki

Demon Flute Controlling Technique

Body Flicker Technique

**Isaribi Tsukumi**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4 foot 7**

**Weight; 79 Pounds**

**Cup Size; A**

**Isarbi isn't a Ninja, so she hasn't done any missions**

**Isaribi's favorite food is Crab**

**Isaribi isn't a ninja, so she doesn't want to fight anyone really**

**Samui Ni**

**Age; 15**

**Height; 5 foot 3**

**Weight; 92 pounds**

**Cup Size; D**

**Samui has completed 40 official missions; 14 D rank, 23 C rank, 3 B rank**

**Samui's favorite food is Ice Cream and Cold Pizza**

**Samui wishes to fight her Sensei, and whoever started the "Song of Thunder"**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Subsitution

Lightning Release; Surge of Lightning

Lightning Release; Lightning Dome

Nintaijutsu Lightning Release; Armor

Lariat

Fire Release; Fire Blade

Lightning Fire Release; Ni Energy blade

Fire Release; FIre Paws Technique

**Kurotsuchi of Both Scales**

**Height; 5 foot 2 **

**Weight; 91**

**Age; 14**

**Cup Size; B**

**Kurotsuchi has completed 38 official missions; 10 D rank, 25 C rank, 2 B rank, 1 A rank  
**

**Kurotsuchi's fa****vorite foods is Chili**

**Kurotsuchi wishes to fight enemies of Iwa (Cough, yellow flash)**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Substitute

Rapid Rock Scaling Technique

Lava Release; Lava Rock

Fire Release; Dragon Flame Jutsu

Earth Release; Mud clone

Lava release; Lava Geyser

Earth Release; Rock Fist

Body Flicker Technique

Fire Release; Intelligent hard work

Lava Release; Lava Geyser Field

Water Release; Water Encampment wall

Lava Release; Ring of Fire

Lava Release; Lava impalment

**Tenten**

**Height; 5 foot 1 **

**Weight; 85**

**Age; 14**

**Cup Size; B**

**Tenten has completed 51 official missions; 29 D rank, 12 C rank, 7 B rank, 3 A rank  
**

**Tenten's favorite food is Chinese and Pork Buns**

**Tenten wishes to fight other strong Kunoichi**

**Jutsu;**

Clone

Henge

Substitution

Dynamic Entry

Earth Release; Earth Blade

**Temari**

**Height; 5 foot 4 **

**Weight; 93**

**Age; 15**

**Cup Size; C**

**Temari has completed 40 official missions; 20 D rank, 12 C rank 8 B rank**

**Temari's fa****vorite foods are Chesnuts**

**Temari wishes to fight smart opponents, and her Father**

**Jutsu;**

Wind Scythe Jutsu

Clone

Henge

Substitution

**Gaara**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4. 7 FT**

**Weight 84 Pounds**

**Gaara has completed 50 official missions; 20 D rank, 15 C rank 10 B rank, 4 A rank, 1 S rank  
**

**Gaara's favorite food is Ramen (formerly salted tongue)**

**Gaara wishes to fight Sasuke, and his father**

**Jutsu;**

Substitution

Sand Coffin

Sand shield

Sand Barbarians

Sand Shurikan

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Wind Release; Tempest Wall

Wind Release; Dragon Gust Jutsu

Wind Release; Drilling Air Bullet

Lariat

Earth Release; Tunneling Technique

Wind Release; 1000 years of speedy death

Sand Leash

Sand shot

Sand shot barrage

Rasengan

Sand Sushin

Ultimate Jinchuriki Art, 500 hand seal jutsu; Tailed Beast Rider

Sand Burial

Sand Imperial Burial

Omake Bloopers 17-32

Chapter 18 (1)

"YOU LITTLE...well then, seeing as we're on a training ground, by law I'm allowed to do this...FIRE RELEASE; PHEONIX SAGE FIRE TECHNIQUE!" hundreds of little fire sparks flew from his mouth and at the trio.

"Earth RELEASE; EARTH STYLE WALL!" a wall of earth was forced up by Fu, blocking the attack. Sai smiled fakely.

"Sorry, but seeing as you started this fight with non combatant shinobi, I do not need to assit you in this matter, so good luck" Sai left the battle ground. Sakura growled.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PALE FREAK!" Sai ignored her...

"YOUR ART SUCKS ASS!" that annoyed him...until his henge broke, revealing Deidara in his place.

"Who the heck are you...?" Sakura yelled, before he glared

"NO, ONE, INSULTS, ART! BECAUSE, ART, IS AN EXPLOSION!" Sasuke then exploded, blasting her away. He smirked.

"That Uchiha ass died on his last mission, of course no one has any real idea about that, so then little Jinchuriki, prepare to come with me"

Despite their best efforts, Fu and Naruto were captured by Deidara, and Haku killed, and Taisune vanished after this without a trace. Konoha was then destroyed by the invasion of Orochimaru, allowing the Akatsuki to gain dominance over the world, aside for Kumo.

Yugito and Killer Bee managed to avoid the Akatsuki after a defector in Konoha informed them of Fu and Naruto's abduction. Hinata, leaving after seeing half the population partying after Naruto's death, defected to Kumo.

Security was tightened up after this revelation, and 3 years later, while Pain ended up fighting a traitorous Itachi, the last true Uchiha managing to seal the Rinnegan with the sword of Totsuka, before being killed, Madara himself went to attack Kumo.

Eventually fighting A, Bee, Yugito and Hinata at once, he was finally destroyed by a Uzumaki seal that Hinata had pilfered before her defection stopping his warping abilities, however A was killed in the fight.

Hinata was then named Godiame Raikage, and eventually led Kumo into destroying the Akatsuki. After the Fox once again became a 'free agent', she had a son via artificial impregnation and had it sealed inside of her.

She named him, Naruto Neji Hyuga

Chapter 18 (2)

"Sorry Hedgehog-Chan, we've had enough fun for today, be seeing you" The trio turned their backs, as Sasuke snapped.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL, ESPECIALLY YOU NARUTO! CHIDORI!" A chidori formed in Sasuke's hands, thousands of chirping birds then filled the area with sound from his jutsu. Placing his hand into the ground, he dashed forward, bloodlust clouding his eyes, before a black upright Hedgehog creature with red lines in his fur appeared.

"SONIC, I, SHADOW, THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM, WILL KILL YOU! YOUR DISGUISE WON'T FOOL ME!" Shadow then promptly fought the Uchiha before both of them ended up dieing in the contest.

Chapter 20

"HOW LONG TILL YOU GET IT, RETARD, I CAN'T FUCKING DIE!" Taisune shrugged.

"Maybe not by nuclear explosions and battle, but maybe, just maybe this might work..., Summoning Jutsu!" a large, upright purple dinosaur appeared.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" Hidan screamed.

"BARNEY...NOO! THE NATURAL ENEMY OF JASHIN...I'm MELTING!" Hidan then melted into a puddle.

Chapter 23

"Storm Release; Blade of Katrina!" a blade of storms formed in his hand, that was quickly used to slice the tail of the bird off. Sasori groaned as he jumped off, while Taisune nabbed the forms of Utakta and Hotaru, as the bird blew up above them. Sasori landed on Diedara's new bird, as they glared at their falling forms.

Taisune grabbed a Kunai from his bag and wrapped a seal tag around it, before tossing it at the duo. Their bird easily avoided it, but then the seal activated by Taisuen's ram seal, warping the duo, somewhere

_That where_

Sasori and Diedara blinked, finding themselves in a giant floating mass, somewhere over a bustling city.

"Sasori my man, I don' think we're in Iwa anymore" Deidara commented, using his eye scope to view down on a metropolis, while Sasori was eying a green lady with a torch in the harbor.

"Now that, Deidara is art" Deidara shook his head, before he noticed a form run across the mass, heading towards an set of doors (Elevator), with a bundle. Deidara blinked.

"My art senses are tingling!"

Deidara then managed to intercept the thief, stealing the prize, the master bolt of Zeus. With a weapon that made Hydrogen Bombs look like thunder crackers, he promptly destroyed the nations of Slovenia, Bolivia, Sengal, Kiribiiti, El Savador and Bahrain, before being defeated by a black haired youth with green eyes and a bronze sword that came from a pen.

Deidara then swore revenge against the brat. Meanwhile, Sasori, who gave the gods some info on his partner, who he claimed 'went nuts', was made the architect of Olympus, as the god of puppets and statues. Deidara later defeated the titan Perses and was appointed the new titan of destruction and explosives.

Meanwhile, Charlie Sheen, Justine Beiber, Kim Sung the Second, Muumar Gaddafi, Osama Bin Laden and Stephine Meyer vanished, the same day Sasori got some new puppets...

Chapter 24

"Okay twerps, this here is my little stretch of Konoha, Training Ground 44, or as I like to call it, the Forest, of DEATH!" thunder roared from somewhere.

"Um, did anyone else here the thunder?" Shikarmu asked. Anko grinned.

"What thunder" Shikamaru shivered as more rumbled.

"What is she, a troublesome witch?" Anko grinned, before Shikamaru was turned into a toad

Anko then gave a witch like cackle.

Chapter 28

"Winner, cough, Rock Lee"

"Y...youth" Choji grumbled , before he began to glow. His hair turned black and bowl like, his cloths morphed into a green body suit with orange leg warmers. His eyebrows then became all fuzzy.

"CHOJI!" Shikamaru yelped, as said Choji leapt into the air with unnatural grace.

"I am alright, Shikamaru, I AM YOUTHFUL...!" Sarutobi cried

"Great, more paperwork"

Chapter 29

Why should I, this will be fun" she tried to move her hands, and found only one could be moved. She sighed, before using one of her finger nails to let some blood out.

"Do you give up now, or do I have to break your pretty little body" He chuckled. She grinned as she did several one handed seals unseen by him.

"I have two words for you...SUMMONING JUTSU!" from her still free hand , a puff of smoke formed, as four penguins appeared.

"Skipper, what happened? Where are we?" the shortest one asked. This, Skipper looked around curiously.

"I have no idea...but Conquest awaits men! RICO, EXPLOSIVES!" a scared penguin belched out a bundle of dynamite, that was then detonated, as they escaped in the explosion, with a scruffle, as a body hit the floor.

"THE OLD MAN!"

The penguins then made themselves the Ruling Higher Bird Council, ruling Konoha with iron wings.

Chapter 32

"Okay boy, you've signed the contract for the Toads, now lets see you summon a toad. Now, don't get frustrated if you end up summoning a small one..." Naruto did the jutsu.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" a giant toad normally seen in a blue gangster like jacket, a pipe and adorned with a sheathed sword of huge porportions, with a scar on his eye, appeared...but instead of the above, aside for his scar...there was nothing...and a pretty lady toad...

Jiraiya then promptly wrote off his perversion and left to live as a fire monk, while Naruto required a month of therapy from Ino. This eventually led to Ino liking Naruto, and his harem became 10


	55. Shopping and Students

Faves 565

Alerts 438

C2's Gotta love that orange and blue I now have 41 C2's to this story

Review Replies

URG, IT TOOK VIRTUALLY ALL DAY FOR FANFICTION TO ALLOW ME ON, AND THEN I GOT THROUGH ALL OF THIS, AND THEN MY FIREFOX CRASHED! I COULDN'T SAVE A LOT OF WORK...RANT RANT RANT...sorry It was aggravating

Rixel; Perhaps, perhaps not

Yuri; No, I am not doing older woman...here

Reishin; What does ROFL mean anyways?

Warrior; Yes, she is very terrifying

Soulhope; The jutsu of Taisune are all in his scroll from Chapter 22

Mistery Maiden; You don't want to know

Hektols; I grin, and that wasn't supposed to be funny, more of a tragic sort of alternate view thing

Sorry for the delay, sight acting up

Fillers begin now, and will last until around 980 reviews or so

16 votes for brilliant, 15 for revenge, 2 for hidden

Oh, I have over 300,000 hits now!

Die another day I say, but for ever what reason fanfiction logins act up, DESTROY IT NOW

_Konohagakure No Sato, a day after Tsunade is made Godiame_

There exists a single word, that is more terrifying then invasion, epidemic, apocalypse and rectal cancer. Its a word that half the population will squeal in happiness over, and the other will groan over...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHOPPING!" Naruto yelled in horror. He had woken up, not only alone, as abnormal as that was, but his suit was gone! In a frenzy, he had searched the house, until he eventually found it in the hands of Fu, Haku, Tayuya, Hinata, who still didn't live here, and Isaribi, who had recently moved in as well.

"Naruto-kun, you really need to get something new. This thing is older than my sister, and its about to fall apart" Hinata sighed. Ironically, as she finished, the poor thing exploded.

"NOOOO! MY PRECIOUS!" Naruto wailed in agony. The girls sighed.

"Now then, to the clothing store!..." the girls all cheered happily. Naruto shivered, how could they possibly like such a horror? He made up his mind

"DRAMATIC...!" Naruto began to yell, before Haku caught on to him.

"Ice release; Brain freeze!" Naruto froze on the spot. Fu then lifted the frozen form of their boyfriend over her shoulder.

"Now then, TO THE CLOTHING STORE!" The girls yelled out in glee, sending out powerful shopping vibes of unfathomable levels across Konoha...

_In the deer forests of the Nara_

Shikakua and Skikimaru, currently checking on their clans deer, suddenly found themselves in fear. The deer began to bellow in panic and look around. Elsewhere, the Aburame's bugs began to retreat from their human nests, the Inuzuka hounds began to howl and Chouza found himself too terrified to finish the 8th apple pie.

"NO...YOSHINO-CHAN WANTS TO GO SHOPPING! TROUBLESOME DRAG...TO THE SHOPPING VIBES SHELTER!" Shikamaru pressed a nob in a nearby tree before a chute opened up, which both of them slid down a intricate maze. The deer blinked, before moving around the nob like a wall of meat to hide it from wife eyes, should she come looking for them.

As they reached the bottom of the shelter, they found themselves seeing Inochi, Chouza and Shibi, with Choji, Shino and Kiba as well, the group also augmented with Akamaru, Kidomaru and Hana's dogs. They nodded

"You guys too?" they nodded. The dogs whimpered in agreement.

"Don't worry, we left some donuts for you" Choji grinned. "But, um how long do we need to hide?" Shikaku shrugged.

"Judging by the troublesome waves of shopping vibes, anywhere from a day to five, we fixed the Dance revolution, right?" more nods.

"Yeah, I'll be taking my title back Kidomaru-teme!" Inoichi yelled at the scared nin dog, who grinned. That grin said 'yeah right stupid human'

Kidomaru then successfully defended, and expanded, his title as Konoha Dance Dance Revolution champion, before Tora found his way in, and beat the old dog.

_A mentally scaring shopping run later_

"See Naruto, was that so bad?" Isaribi cooed. Naruto pouted.

"You didn't have to immobilize me like that" Naruto was now wearing a orange undershirt, with the Konoha Flack Jacket over it. The Uzumaki seal present on the uniform as ever. He also had black ANBU pants, and his ninja to and scroll holder tied on the same leg as it used to on his old look and his belt.

Of course, Naruto wasn't the only one to get an upgrade in the looks department. Each girl had decided it was time to upgrade their wardrobes.

Haku now had on light blue and white version of her old hunter nin robes, with the arm warmers removed. She had replaced her original hair bindings with some that resembled rabbits.

Fu no longer had her container on her back, and had replaced her white top and short apron thing with a green top that showed off more cleavage with no net armor, and large bottomed green pants that went down to her knees.

Hinata had replaced her jacket with a purple one (Cough, Shippuden, cough), but otherwise looked much the same

Tayuya now had replaced most of her original look with a Konoha flak, as a jibe at her former, controllers in Oto, with a turtle neck collared shirt covering her curse mark that was colored red, with her old shorts still present with fishnet armor covering her legs.

Isaribi, while not a ninja, found herself with a new look as well. She now had a blue T shirt like her old tang top and pale pants. After all, while she didn't have to pay rent, she still wanted to do something in exchange for being around, and keeping the Namikaze place in shape was something.

"Urg, I suddenly find myself missing Iruka-sensei's lectures" Naruto shivered at the shopping memory. So many shoes...and undergarments

"Oh,Naruto-kun, his lectures, weren't that...um maybe a little" Hinata commented. Naruto sighed.

"A little? I swear he was using a 'bored to death' not jutsu during them" Naruto shrugged "Good guy, boring classes"

_Speaking of, said boring classes a week or so later_

Iruka and his new class, consisting such faces such as Konohomaru and his little passe, as well as Hanabi, were out in a field outside the academy. He seemed happy for some reason.

"Okay class, as you may or may not be aware, many things have changed as of late" the death of the civilian councils and elders, and reforms to the education system that had been put in place. And it was time to explain those reforms.

Or to put it better, him and his assistant would.

"TELEPORT; DYNAMIC ENTRY!" a burst of yellow light filled the area, as a grinning Naruto appeared. Iruka smiled.

"Right on time Naruto-kun...if only you were like that with homework and class" that set the entire crowd of children laughing, well asides from Hanabi anyway. After all, Hyuga's don't laugh in merriment (or they tell themselves that anyway)

"Hey Boss!" Konohamaru gave a thumbs up, but before it got out of hand, Iruka decided to retake control.

"Okay class, as you may or may not be aware of, there have been some changes to not only the teaching body" As in, one Ebisu, who had been pressed to take a Jutsu training course after he lost his leg due to Amartaresu flames. "As well as to the graduation system. I asked one of my more recent graduated students, Jonin Namikaze, ne Uzumaki Naruto"

"Wait, that means I'm technically can order you to..." Iruka chuckled, before shutting him down.

"No, Naruto-kun, you can't change what I teach" Naruto grumbled some incoherent mumbling, something to do with banning writing essays or something.

"Anyway, by the combined wisdoms of the Sandiame and Godiame Hokages, we have come to a conclusion that the former educational system, established after the Kyubbi attack, is no longer efficient" aka, the system needs to regain its former focus on quality rather than quantity. After all, you can't have too many Ninja like Sakura running around, no?

"For that reason, we have decided to revert the passing standards back to what the were before." Naruto looked confused.

"Wait, you mean the rules changed at some point?" Iruka smiled.

"That they did, the civilian council, in all their wisdom" only true ninjas, like Naruto, and even the Konohomaru squad and Hanbi, could detect the sarcasm hidden there "had decided to make the academy standards more based for lower chakra quantity students " civilians ", which in turn made it more difficult for students with more chakra quantity" Naruto

"However, the way they were trained actually was making fewer quality shinobi, so for that reason, we are changing them back. First off, and this is not for all of you, higher skill students are now able to graduate earlier if they have the necessary skills" this had been revoked after Itachi had his fun with the Uchiha, hence why Sasuke and Neji, and other prodigies, didn't graduate earlier then they did. Of course, the only students who could really hope for that would be Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Hanabi.

"Also, the Clone Jutsu is no longer a requirement for graduation" that jutsu had been planted as a boost to civilians, who could generally pull the technique off easily when compared to other, clan ninja who had larger chakra quantities, such as Choji, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke, inadvertently for him anyways. That, and the jutsu was virtually useless, only an idiot would really fall for it.

"YES! THE EVIL JUTSU IS GONE!" Naruto cheered, before blinking awkwardly.

'Really, this guy's a jonnin?' was the thought in half the kids heads.

"You also need to pass the academy courses, decently" no change there really "That includes the Henge and Substitution Jutsus" the only really useful jutsus they taught here, and staples in shinobi life.

"And finally, you need to be able to do, a jutsu not from the Academy, or a technique from your clans with skill to my satifaction" this got whispering and worry.

"Wait, we have to learn jutsu on our own?"

"Isn't that dangerous"

"Are they crazy"

"Don't worry, the library has books filled with jutsu that you all could pull off without much trouble. Now, I asked Naruto-kun here to help demonstrate, some appropriate jutsu" that was, no Kinjutsu or perverted jutsu allowed.

"Gotcha...now lets see...oh here's one, SUMMONING JUTSU!" a poof of smoke rose up from around Naruto, as Mr. Ostrich appeared, but he was covered in dust

"Wait, where am I..." the bird asked "HEY, DON'T SUMMON ME WHILE I'M DUST BATHING YOU LITTLE HUMAN!" Naruto was then chased around by the ostrich. The class broke out into laughter, even Iruka and slightly from Hanabi as well.

"Um, well that was the summoning jutsu, which allows one to summon an animal to assist in tasks. However, as you can see from, that" Naruto still being chased by the angry bird "The summon doesn't exactly have to agree to help, you also require a summoning scroll to be signed, so I doubt many of you will have a chance to use that jutsu" Konohamaru grinned, he was so going to get his gramps to teach him.

As Naruto finally de summoned the bird, he chuckled.

"U, sorry about that, here's another one then; Shadow Kunai clone jutsu!" Naruto tossed a Kunai into the air, before the single kunai multiplied into a thousand. Iruka shook his head.

"The Shadow Kunai clone jutsu allows for the mass multiplication of Kunai, like you see above, but I doubt any of them could pull that jutsu off..." that and the plummeting weapons concerned him. But Naruto was on it

"WIND RELEASE; WIND ENCAMPMENT WALL!" a wall of wind formed around them, blocking the kunai from impaling the youngsters. Iruka shook his head once more.

"That was a Elemental Release Jutsu, of which there are five basic ones; wind like that jutsu...could you give me some examples for the others, Naruto-kun" Naruto nodded.

"There's Fire..."

"FIRE RELEASE; Fire ball!" Naruto formed the fire ball into his hands. Iruka nodded.

"Lightning" Naruto tossed the fire ball into the air.

"Lightning Release; SHOCK PALM!" Naruto struck the fire ball with an electric palm, shattering it. Iruka shook his head, did he have to make a show of it.

"Then water"

"Water Release; Water tornado !" a tornado of water formed around Naruto. Iruka smiled.

"And finally, Earth!" Naruto broke the jutsu and did the handsigns for...

"EARTH RELEASE; SWAP OF THE UNDEWORLD!" Nothing happened...

"GAKI!" A distant sounding Jiraiya yelled in fury. Naruto sighed.

"Why does it always trap the Pervy sage?" he released the jutsu. Iruka sighed.

"Never mind that, anyways before any of you get your hopes up, Naruto is, unique" the kekkei genkai thing was just too much for them right now "In using all five, most of you will only have one or two. For more, level appropriate jutsu, you can ask your knew Teacher, Ebisu"

_A little later_

"TEACH US NARUTO-NEECHAN!" Just as he had gotten out of the awesome teachers lounge, he had no idea he was on both the wall of great students, and infamous ones as well, Konohamaru and the gang had surrounded him.

"Wait, I'm no sensei!"

"Your better than Ebisu-sensei, please, please!" Konohamaru began to tantrum, while Moegi was using the puppy eye no jutsu on him (which doesn't get graduation points, by the way)

Naruto shivered, before Iruka appeared behind him.

"Oh come on, it would be fine, Naruto-kun. You could easily be their Jonin sensei in a year or two, so you might as well get some practice. Kami, they already idolize you" and picked up your sexy jutsu, though Iruka made it clear, THAT WOULD NOT PASS YOU.

Naruto was looking for an answer, when he felt a gaze boar into his sides. He turned to see Hanabi staring at him.

"Fight me" she simply said

New moves

Ice release; Brain Freeze

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; A person's body is frozen by rendering the brain unable to operate temporarily.

Teleport; Dynamic Entry

Kekkei Genkai (D)

Description; Popping into a location with a huge flash of yellow light

Wind RElease; Wind Encamptment wall

Rank; B

Description; Wind version of Water Encampment wall


	56. Hyuga politics

I had left the story alone yesterday to give the chapter some time due to the site acting up. Oh, chapters 5, 6 and have been beta posted

Faves 575

Alerts 445

No New C2's, 41

Review Replies

General; My bad on Kuromaru/ Kidomaru mix up. Just to reiterate, I was referring the scared, talking dog _a brown dog with black spots and a blue collar appears_

Rait, ru ralking wout me?

**SCOOBY DOO...wait why are you here** a pink, midgit dog appears

**Wait, Courage as well! DOG WONDERLAND YAY...um back to reviews I guess**

Djinn; I am not japanese, so the language's verbs don't come naturally to me

Hektols; True, but then again, its much weaker then all the other clone jutsus

Oroman; The chapters end when I run out of the juice, or just want to torture you with cliffhangers

I'm Solo; Congrads on knowing her names meaning, and let me remind everyone, the fillers are just to gain some reviews or two until I decide to get to the juicy stuff (Fluffy and Taisune's identities, the final battle between Uzumaki and Uchiha, the FINAL KEKKEI GENKAI THAT I REFUSE TO SPOIL TO ANYONE! Fillers will continue until the story is at a rather okay level in reviews to reach 1000

Naruhina; No, it won't, your see in the chapter why that won't happen

Now then, to the fics involving time travel. In these fics, often times Naruto or someone is dieing, or has just experienced worst (Eg, Naruto's child being killed), so either the Fox, the Shinigami or some jutsu sends them back in time. In these fics, oftentimes said person possesses the body of their past selves and commences to change history.

However, I see a plot hole, lets say Naruto comes from the future to try and keep Sasuke from going all, I hate Konoha, on the world, and he possesses his old body. He succeeds, meaning the future he came from no longer exists. Does he fade out of existence, and take the body of his past self with him? Does he just remain in the past in the old body?

Should I write about Time travel, I hope to deal with that hole

17 for Brilliant, 16 for Vampiress and 2 for Hidden

What does, Yordet mean?

_The Academy_

Naruto blinked in shock. This, child, not even a Genin, just challenged him out the blue. A heiress to Konoha's most powerful clan at that, now that the Uchiha were decimated and the Namikaze hadn't, done a Jiraiya's fantasy, yet anyway...

Naruto was now trapped, no option left to him seemed to save him face

He could refuse, but then she could say that he was too scared to fight a little girl

If he beat her up, he'd be vilified for harming a young clan heiress

If he let her beat him up, he'd be beaten by a little heiress

In all senses of the word, Naruto was screwed. Here he trained so hard, using shadow clone training to speed up his ability to learn Jutsu, a method he was teaching to Fu, Haku, Hinata and Tayuya these days, and apparently a little girl would be the opponent to beat him.

What irony.

Iruka scowled, he had a bad feeling he knew, exactly what was happening here. Hanabi probably had been encouraged to do this, by the only real Naruto haters left in Konoha

The elders of the Hyuga clan.

_Hyugga compound_

Hiashi was a man of few emotions, expectation that superseded mountains and compared to the usual Hyuga, rather un perverted, though he still had a few high quality videos of his times with his wife, and a few hard cover Icha Icha's. However, he was feeling a certain emotion rather heavily at this time.

A huge boatload of stress

His position in the clan was weakening, for reasons that seemed off. First, the daughter who appeared to be unfit to lead the clan, Hinata, developed the Hyuga's rarest trait and drew against his nephew, the clan's prodigy.

Then, the Jinchuuriki of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, was revealed to be the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondiame Hokage. This made him many things, rich, powerful, and the Kekkei Genkai he possessed could be aligned to the Hyuga via Marriage. Hinata's crush would preserve Hyuga power for another generation.

It also helped remove Hinata from the heir chain, not that was really something he wanted, but it would ensure that Hanabi would become the next clan head, she had the temperament for it, and showed the signs of the skills.

He had also tested her for the Aurora Release trait, and while she didn't have it, she was a carrier of the bloodline. While lacking wind Chakra nature of the right level, she had a predominately Fire nature, and just below it Lightning and Water natures at a powerful level.

With a father with a Wind Affinity, her children could possess Aurora Release. It was sort of a fifty fifty thing, but the Hyuga generally had more children then other clans did, so it wasn't as much of a issue.

At the same time, Hiashi was slowly working to dissolve the Main and Branch houses, him giving Neji training and permitting the branch members to learn the 32 palms on a general level were ways to accomplish this. He had also relived the blanket ban on non Hyuga jutsu to all members. After all, Neji and Hinata had shown the potentials of the in combination with the Gentle Fist.

He planned to get the Shadow Clone jutsu from either Naruto or the Hokage at some later point.

But then, there were the elders

The elders resented change, and they despised Naruto. The ancient perverts hadn't even seen the boy, and they still saw him as the Fox reborn, despite his attempts to reason with them

After all, if he was the Fox, wouldn't he have noticed Hinata's feelings long ago? The fox wasn't that dim

The Elders, because of this, were working on undermining his authority in the clan, and sadly it was starting to bear fruit. Many in the main house were starting to resent him, though he was universally supported in the branch.

And this was fact, he had Neji poll them anonymously, no threats of brain melting were used.

He was worried that they'd try something, something to destroy Naruto's reputation, and to give reason to keep Hinata apart from him that didn't seem fishy. He had noticed Main branch members follow his daughter on many occasions, but they always lost her. After all, the Namikaze house wasn't exactly findable by even the Byukagan.

He hoped that would dissuade them, as he managed to keep them from approaching her, and seeing as the Branch house cooked, there wasn't any likelihood of her being poisoned by them.

He just hoped they didn't try to convince Hanabi to help him. Hanabi was loyal to the Hyuga, obedient and skilled, a perfect future leader.

However, when your only seven, going on eight, and told to do something by your elders, that was a double edged sword.

_The Academy_

Iruka shook his head, this wouldn't end well...

"Hey, Hanabi-san, what's the big idea challenging the boss like that! He's a Jonin, and the future Rokudaime! Your an academy student!" Konohamaru yelled in a fury. Hanabi ignored him.

"Ōrudoyarō -sama (Oh, if any of you translate this, be free to laugh via comments, use Google Translate), one of the elders of the Hyugga main household, stated that as a Hyuga heiress, I must prove my skills against a powerful opponent. That, and I want to see if Hinata-Neechan picked a strong crush" she entered a Gentle fist stance. Naruto shook his head annoyed.

"Really, this won't end well" he got ready to deal with the little brat, before a arm blocked their attack path. Taisune's arm, to be exact.

"Hola, Naruto-kun, and a few little clan heirs at that. The heir of the Sarutobi, Hyuga, and the clans of those two old bats" he chuckled, getting a scowl from Udo and Moegi.

"What the heck do you want!" Naruto yelled at the man. He shrugged.

"Oh, I'm just here to mess with you, that's it. After all, you are our clan's future, and thus must be as strong as possible. Of course, one is nothing without those you hold as friends"

"At the same time, I do believe I should give you, a few more scrolls of mine. A summoning here, and some of the jutsu not given from your Kekkei scroll; ranging from Apple Shurikan and Bannana Boomerang, to Requiem of Posiedon, Beast Wave Palm, Hiroshima, Big Easy Ra..., and of course, the Ultimate Gentle Fist" Hanabi blinked in shock.

"Ultimate...Gentle Fist!" Taisune chuckled.

"Yep, a jutsu at the level of Chidori, capable of making your old style look like child play" hanabi glared at him.

"And how could you, someone without the Byukugan, make it better?" Taisune grinned.

"It was a theory, but I did get a chance to test drive it, for you see, I had a hand, in ensuring Hinata-chan had the skills to fight against Neji-san in the Chunin exam finals..."

"In the cover of darkness, I delivered a scroll to Hinata-chan's quarters in the Hyuga compound. It was actually rather easy in perspective, you guys could really use a security boost. Might I recommend guard dogs? Observing the matches of the exams, Hinata clearly showed her ability to use the Wind Release; Eight Trigrams Air Palm and Lightning Release; Gentle Fist, so thus he techniques would work. And thus, the potential for the ULTIMATE, GENTLE, FIST!"

"Of course, if you want it, you have to retrieve them, hidden in the cave system a few miles north of the village" Naruto's eye twitched.

"Wait, your not trying to help me, you are just doing this, because you want cheap entertainment!" Taisune chuckled.

"Actually, its both. Oh, by the way, this jutsu is among the scrolls contents...STRIKING SHADOW RAMEN!" tendrils of ramen flew from Taisune, flying out the window and latching onto a building spiral some distance away.

"I believe I left it as a mission in the Hokage's office, and take the midgets with you" Taisune swung away, leaving a sighing Naruto and Iruka, and a confused mob of children.

"That guy, is an nut"

_Some walking, Kage bribing and a long walk with grouchy children later_

Naruto and the group of young students, found themselves at the entrance to a great cave, made of gray stone. Naruto turned to Hanabi.

"Is is in here?" he asked. Hanabi glared at the boy, not respecting his authority, before activating her Byukagan regardless.

"Cool! Boss, can you do that!" Konohamaru asked. Naruto chuckled. Hanabi didn't look at them, after all it was Hyuga law to hide their pervertedness to outsiders. Looking at them would see through their cloths with the Byukagan, and with the likely reaction, the clans secret night life would be ruined. She would not be the one to ruin her clan!

"Nope"

"Found it" Hanabi commented "About 1000 paces in" the group entered the cave, in search of the treasure. However, this time they weren't being watched by Taisune...but by Ninja from the former village of Aibīgakakure no Sato, or the Hidden ivy village, or rather two descendants of them

"So, the witch Tsunade is the Hokage...what irony really, she now is officially a good for nothing Ho..." one commented. The other grinned.

"But, check it out, a Hyuga and that Namikaze Naruto" he took out a recent bingo book, standard issue of all Ninja.

"Namikaze Naruto, worth 50 Million Ryo on the bounty market both ways, dead, and worth 50 million, alive to Amegakure, and a Hyuga to sell off. Who knows what villages will eat up that opportunity! This may just be our lucky day"

Orig Techs

Fire Release; Hiroshima

Rank; S

Description; From the user, a giant blast of fire is spewed, with enough force to melt a mountain, a kill yourself in doing so Kinjutsu. Can only be used without dieing under specific circumstances (Fox, teleportation, lava proof skin...)

Big Easy Rasengan

Rank; A

Description; A chakra sphere is formed in ones hand, before being moved to the fingers where it is spun. After about a few seconds, the sphere is then sent at the foe like a basketball or dodgeball.


	57. A love story reborn

Oh, you might notice chapter 4 has been beta posted, and chapters 8 and 9. You all really must send Tobyisagoodgirl messages for being a highly efficent beta, I have the chapters to be beta posted piling up, and the only reason I don't do it constantly is because I want to stretch out the love

Faves 582

Alerts 446

C2's The same at 41

Review Replies

Leonius; Note, its a Kinjutsu, and I did do Vesuvius, Krakatoa, Katrina and Andrew, other disasters. And with Google Translate, and them spaced out, it spells out Old Bastard

Hektols; My brain hurts

Oroman; Haku maybe, but Fu?

Naruhina; Should I refer to it as boobage? Well, never mind that, its also somewhat genetic, and not just chakra based. Fu's family are late bloomers, hence her being smaller than Hinata and Samui. At the same time, I do want to stay somewhat canonical. Tayuya appeared to be Sakura like when it came to her body, so I respect that for now, Haku doesn't have large reserves in the anime, and Tenten has C cups. At the same time, it's sort of better to have a little variety. Who writes a harem story where all the females have H cups? Well, while a dream come true, I personally would prefer some variety and equality if I had a harem of my own. And as to Ino..._portion ommited due to spoiler risk_

Twilight; I do work on being different, yet not to a point where Sakura is able to blow things up with her mind, Choji being a Swedish swimsuit model, and other, horrors

VFSNAKE; That's not actually the plan

Rixell; Taisune has his reasons

Arama; Taisune, I wouldn't call him, nuts, but he's more or less trying to make Naruto and others stronger. However, why he wants to strengthen others like his girls, Konohomaru and other villages (Eg, training Gaara, rescuing and returning Roshi, sending Dosu to Kumo), I will keep to myself for now

Brown; Singular, Blade of Katrina. When he uses two, the second is called Andrew. Decides, I've seen enough stories to see how to be creative with various releases and regular jutsu. I also take requests, such as Storm Release; Phantom Surge, Lava Release; Krakatoa and Wood Release; Yggdrasil

Now, to one of my favorite Fanon things

The civilian council, a group virtually a universal anti Naruto squad. Despite being from a ninja village, they appear to lack any real skill and do many things to derail the power of Shinobi to increase their own. In virtually all of its incarnations, Sakura's mother is on the council, and is a huge bitch.

Members usually include at least one ancient geezer, one fat merchant and of course, a Haruno.

They believe that due to the laws of Konoha protecting them from Shinobi violence, probably meant to protect them from being extorted or made into Ninja sex slaves or something, they are the most powerful people in the village.

They are usually the origin of the majority of the Hokage's paperwork

Oftentimes, they are huge supporters of Sasuke Uchiha, who worship and spoil him

Most of them are greedy and self absorbed. Many are after the estate of the Yondiame, and some wild howler monkeys seek to marry the Uchiha. On occasion, they will do 'dark things beyond speakable horrors', see One Man Team for what I mean

Often in collaboration with the elders Homaru, Koharu and Danzo, they are responsible for virtually all Naruto banishment in fics, with the occasional aide of the Daimyo, and a Shinobi clan head on the council (usually Hiashi, but occasionally Tsume, and at times all of them)

In the stories they appear, they become legal issues for Naruto to overcome to gain what he deserves, usually aided by the Hokage and the shinobi council to do it.

Poll, 18 to Brilliant, 16 to Revenge, 2 for hidden

HEAVY METAL ROCK ON!

_Cave system; Scroll chest_

"ALL, THESE, JUTSU, and THEIR ALL MINE!" Naruto cheered. Udon then took a few of the scrolls and looked over them.

"Genjutsu; Sunset Mental Scaring, Sealing; Hormone Overdrive Release seal, Sealing Art; Acne Explosion, Sealing; Sugar High Erupting Chaos..." Konohamaru shivered.

"I don't know why, but those jutsu really seem to disturb me" the two shivered, Moegi then noticed some summoning scrolls.

"Giraffe, Elephant, Salamander, Iguana, Kangaroo, Duck, Dolphin, Horse...where did that guy get all of these" she commented in wonder, all of them unaware of the trap about to be sprung as Konohamaru skimmed a scroll on Fire Releases. He noticed one that looked interesting, a beginners fire Technique known as Fire Release; Detonating Sparks

The Aibī ninja were prepared for their exiting of the cave, with a trap already set. A large net hung over the entrance, to be activated via a trip wire in the caves mouth. To them, this should be quite ingenious.

However, they had forgotten about the Byukugan, and how early one would train in it.

Naruto, with the chest of scrolls, including the ones that Udon and Konohamaru had looked at back in, though he did glimpse the 'Ultimate Gentle Fist', and he couldn't really say he was disappointed, had a bad feeling about something...

"Hanabi-chan, could you check the entrance with your Byukugan?" the girl glared at him again, before complying. As she observed the mouth of the cave, she blinked and deactivated it.

"There's a net trap straight ahead, with two ninja. As far as I could tell, they had chakra levels around low Chunnin...and apparently you have Kage level chakra...odd" some respect for the one her sister was fixated on appeared in Hanabi.

Naruto however wasn't exactly happy. This was supposed to be a simple mission to pass time and to perhaps placate Hanabi to keep her from trying to challenge him. That, and Fu, Haku, Hinata and Tayuya were out on a B rank mission to the land of the sea, with Isaribi along as a guide, so he was bored.

Also, Tenten and Team guy were out on a B rank mission to the land of Bean Jam, not that he knew Tenten was fixated on him.

"Okay, this is getting complicated, so please listen. There are two ninja out there, for what reason I don't know. I should be able to dispose of them easily, but just in case, I need you all to stay in the cave, Hanabi-chan keep your Byukugan active, and warn me if any other foes appears" he ordered. The Konohamaru squad looked like they were ready to object, but they thought otherwise.

"But, Naruto-nii-san..." Moegi began "Won't, won't you get hurt?" he smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, Dattebyo, believe it" he did a series of handsigns.

"After all, I didn't gain my rank just for having a kage's worth of chakra, I have skills just as well...WIND RELEASE; GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" Naruto breathed out a huge gust of wind from his mouth, blowing into the net and sending it flying before he followed.

"Wind Release; Wind Fleets!" Naruto's feet began to glow with wind based chakra, increasing his speed as he flew forward out of the cave. The two Aibī ninja didn't look that pleased.

"Damm, he destroyed our trap. Too bad, looks as though we have to do it the hard way..." the two Aibī ninja drew handfulls of shurikan and tossed them at Naruto. Using Wind fleet speed, he dodged them, however that was a problem.

"Well, looks like he left the brats open, fool" one of the ninja flew towards the cave, however the other wasn't so dumb.

"Wait, no..." Naruto bit his finger before doing Boar, Dog, Bird and then Monkey.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" from a poof of smoke, the toad Gama appeared, who sent his tongue flying at the Aibī ninja, who was bound by the large tongue.

"WHAT THE HE..." the tongue swung him back towards Naruto, who was really wishing he had that Ultimate Gentle fist Jutsu ready, but still this would have to do.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto formed a shadow clone, who began to shape a sphere into his hands. As the sphere was completed, the foe was in range for...

"RASENGAN!" the chakra attack slammed into the foes chest, sending him flying back as Gama released his tongue. The Ivy descendant slammed into a tree, landing on the ground as the large oak fell as well, crushing the ninja beneath it. The tree also by mistake took out Naruto's clone

"AWESOME, THE BOSS IS THE BEST!" Konohamaru fist pumped into the air.

"NARUTO-NII-SAN, YOU ROCK!" Moegi yelled. Hanabi found her respect for him grow more. The other Aibī ninja was now fuming.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU...!" he drew a handful of Kunai and sent them flying at Naruto and Gama. Naruto dodged them, while Gama just poofed away to avoid the metal storm. Naruto didn't even appeared fatigued, this foe was rather weak for him. In fact, he wondered if the students could fight him, but then again who wanted 8 year olds killing people? Their foe then drew a FUMA SHURIKAN, boldly showing it off.

"Will you just die! SHADOW SHURIKAN TECHNIQUE! (A/N, not the clone one)" he tossed the Fuma, with a second in its shadow. Naruto wasn't shocked, he used the jutsu enough times, such as against Zabuzza in collaboration with Sasuke, reluctantly.

"You know, I was hoping to use this jutsu at some point, so thank you for giving me this perfect time to do so...FIRE RELEASE; GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" Naruto did Horse and Tiger, before spitting out the Uchiha's favorite jutsu. The giant fireball struck the Shurikan, melting it before striking the Aibī ninja, striking him into a tree where he slumped down, permanently.

"AWESOME!" Konohamaru said amazed. Hanabi was now placated towards him being her sister's love.

'He's quite skilled, and from what I saw at his the exams, quite powerful. But why did the elders tell me he was weak? I should talk to Father about what's going on'

However, at least one person wasn't happy about what had happened, and she was currently crouched behind a rock on top of the cave system, disguised in a black cloak.

It was the Uchiha's servant, slash sex slave, slash bitch, who had possessed the body of Sakura. She was glaring at the demon child, who dared to use a Uchiha technique.

'NO ONE, BUT A UCHIHA, SHOULD USE THAT JUTSU! UCHIHA-SAMA WILL EXPECT ME TO KILL HIM, AND I SHALL' A staticy mass formed on her hand, a jutsu of immense power...

Raikiri. Lightning Blade, the evolved Chidori. Taking the initiative, she leapt from the rock topped cave, and flew at Naruto, who looked up in shock.

"What the hell!" that came out of nowhere, he didn't have much time to react with hand signs, she was moving far too fast.

"NARUTO-NII-SAN!" the Konohamaru squad yelped, and Hanabi was shocked. That person somehow got passed her Byukugan. How could that even be possible! She may be a kid, but someone like that, with chakra for a S rank jutsu like Raikiri, was impossible to miss.

So, how did she miss her?

"Fire Release; Small Flame Stream!" he spat a stream of flames towards his foe, who used Raikiri to easily slice through them. However

"DIE DEM..." she yelled, before Konohamaru managed to take initiative. He had seen this jutsu on the scroll, and he hoped it would work.

"Fire Release; Detonating Sparks !" with monkey and Tiger, Konohamaru spewed out dozens of fire sparks, that detonated after five seconds, around the assailant. She was blasted back, not expecting that and landed on the ground. Naruto sighed in relief, before glaring at the figure.

"Hey, that's Kakashi-sensei's jutsu, how do you have it! EARTH RELEASE; DUST BALL!" he sent the earth jutsu in his arsenal, that didn't work only on Perverted sages towards the assassin, who sliced through it with Raikiri, before she charged straight at him now ready to kill. However, Naruto was ready this time.

"WIND RELEASE; WIND ENCAMPMENT WALL!" a wall of wind formed around him, blocking Raikiri and defusing it. The Assassin was now stuck on just a punch.

"WATER RELEASE; WATER TORNADO!" Naruto spun around, in a water tornado, blocking the fist barely and forcing the foe off. She growled, before retreating.

After all, why get sweaty before the Uchiha gave her a reason? Naruto sighed.

"This, is going to be a nasty report to write"

_A day later_

After writing the mission report, and depositing the scrolls in the Namikaze residence, things went relatively back to normal, however the assassin was a worrisome topic.

Somehow, the assassin not only had the killing jutsu of choice of Kakashi, but also knew of his Jinchuuriki status, that couldn't be good. Due to this, Tsunade had sent a message to Kakashi to return from his self imposed exile for avoiding the Uchiha.

Hanabi, however, decided to improve herself a hundred percent after what had occurred there, her Byukugan still needed fine tuning. And she found herself a perfect way to practice it.

By imitating her sister, and stalking the most unpredictable, yet skilled, boy in her class, who happened to wear a large blue scarf.

Of course, it didn't hurt that he was cute.

_Meanwhile, Dark Cave in Land of Rivers_

9 Holograms appeared suddenly on top of a statue's fingers; Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, Konan, Pain, Zetsu, and some weird guy with a orange spiral mask.

He must be the new sucker stuck with Kakuzu

"So, is it confirmed, Zetsu-san?" Pain asked the plant man. He answered back.

"Yes, the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage's are both out on an S class mission to the Land of Fangs. Apparently, a rogue ninja from the Leaf was spotted there, a ninja by the name of Onshirazu Tsuchibuta (Okay, this translation better bring a laugh or two, you might need to add no in between them)" Sasori appeared interested.

"I heard of him, he was one of the ninja who the White Fang saved at the expense of that mission, who betrayed him over it. Must of tailed it when the Fang's son's sensei came to power" Pain nodded

"True, and from what I understand, he is a master of Earth Release jutsu. For that reason, Konan-san, Kakuzu-san..."

"Let me come along Leader-Sama, PLEASE, TOBI WILL BE A GOOD BOY" 'So I can cream that Senju once and for all in the name of myself, Uchiha Madara!' the new guy yelled childishly. Pain sighed.

"Okay, Tobi-san, and myself will intercept, and kill all of them"

Orig Moves

Genjutsu; Sunset Mental Scaring

Rank; S

Description; A torture technique even Ibiki would never use, it traps the user in a vision of them hugging Guy in the sunset Genjutsu. To add to the horror is an issue in the illusion, a slight lack of clothing...

Sealing; Hormone Overdrive Release Seal

Rank; S

Description; A seal that causes an overdrive of hormones emminating from the body, someone affected by the seal would be swarmed by the opposite gender to be relentlessly raped, until the user dies of a broken pelvis. Fluffy wanted this seal on Naruto's

Sealing; Acne Explosion

Rank; C

Description; Acne spews across a person's face who has been affected by the seal

Sealing; Sugar High Erupting Chaos

Rank; A

Description; The person affected by this seal will be put in a permanent sugar rush.

Fire Release; Detonating Sparks

Rank; D

Description; The user spews out sparks, that float around the target before exploding


	58. Disaster in Suna

Not that its really related, but a new story on KrspaceT''s profile, while not long or really interesting, revealed that Avatar; the Last Airbender, remember that show anyone, Nick?, is getting a sequel, apparently sometime in 2012 !(Nostrildamus knows nothing!)

Hip Hip, Hooray! Oh, that and the combination of master bolts and avada kedarva spells is quiet destructive. Not really related, but just in case you ever find Zeus and Voldemort existing in the same universe...

Also, has anyone noticed the Hit and IM things have been frozen for a few days, as my story stats say no one read my last two chapters, and as to how I got 17 and 16 Reviews on each without a hit is definitely a curiosity of mine

Faves 585

Alerts 452

C2 41, not a change

Review Reply

Naruhina;_ Evil cackling_

VFSNAKE; That was the point of the ark. Harem stories often times don't show anyone else falling in love. This arc was partially done to keep that from happening in my own story. Also the introducing of more jutsu scrolls and explaining how Naruto picks up his jutsu (Shadow clone training method), to help limit Mary sue comments

Harliquen; Ungrateful Aardvark is the meaning

I'm Solo; Hey, I have to be careful. Don't want to overload the shrimp

Wafflez; If you have opinions, PM them

Tobi; Its Japanese

Oroman; Nano virus bugs? She isn't Torune? She summons Beetles, not Kinkachu or other Aburame critters

FMP; I should shouldn't I?

Twilight; I'd be amazed if someone can find a good civilian council

Brown; The Uchiha can be quite the hypocrite

Oh, I have decided to release a slight teaser spoiler, a fact that can't be truly understood until more is revealed,

Frankly, I'll explain my methods with the girls while I'm here. 9 is theme in this story, 9 Kekkei Genkai, 9 Girls...don't really want to mess that up. Maybe I should have made Taisune have a nine numbered name while I was at it. Hence why I have few plans of adding more girls as of now...

However, I can happily state that by the end of the story, the Harem will be much larger and more erotic then ever, a group that will include Ino, though I'll keep to myself for now how that will happen. There also exists a connection between Fluffy and a few of the other main characters in the story, including Taisune.

And also as to the cries for lemons...in a story, badly written lemons can destroy a story. I don't need that. My beta, last I checked, isn't exactly a writer of them, so I can't dump them of her...(I think Tobyisagoodgirl is female anyways). Now that the little 3 chapter, what do we call this arc..., lets go with Konohamaru and Hanabi arc

Mission to Wave Arc (CHPT 1-4)

Rescue the Ostrich Arc (CHPT 5-7)

Friend in Waterfall Arc (CHPT 8-11)

Monsters of the Sea Arc (CHPT 13-16)

Love arrives Arc (CHPT 17-20)

Preliminary Exam Arc (CHPT 22-31)

Finals Arc (CHPT 32-39, 41)

Invasion Arc (CHPT 42-45)

Tsunade Retrieval Arc (CHPT 47-53)

Konohamaru and Hanabi Arc (CPHT 54-56)

Well then, time for the next arc

If only we had a papermoon, then we could just stop Madara with scissors.

_Sunagakure no Sato_

The Village in the Sand, known to old people as Sunagakure no Sato, to which some people who love the crossings of overs is partial to both of them, the Hidden village of the desolate land of wind, is home to many interesting sights and marks in Shinobi history.

The Nidaime Kazekage was the first to investigate the possibility of Jinchuriki since the Sage of the Six Paths himself.

The creator of Puppets, Monzaemon Chikamitsu , hails from this region, and his 10 greatest puppets are currently in the hands of the ancient Chiyo, who was once Tsunade's arch nemesis (It is believed that Chiyo has two pictures to use as Dart board targets; Tsunade and the White Fang, Kakashi's father who killed her son and daughter in law)

She is also the grandmother of Akatsuki member, Sasori of the Red sands.

This village also is currently lacking a Kage. Their previous Kazekage was recently found dead in a pit, killed by Orochimaru. Of course, this village didn't have a buxom legend to drag in for the job, nor did they a perverted legend to conscript either. Recently, several Shinobi members of the council have suggested Gaara, though the civilian council of Suna, the last one in the five great shinobi nations to be exact, stands against them in that regard.

Instead, they insisted on his banishment, an increase in water taxes on Shinobi, more camel legislation and the usage of shinobi labor to create a public bath.

Currently, the elder siblings, Chiyo and her brother Ebizo, have bets on when the civilian council will be removed. Most shinobi in the village are backing Chiyo's bet of two weeks. Of course, should Ebizo's month bet wins, he and the couple who bet on him will gain enough cash each to by a pure breed Camel, 100 Kunai and a imported chocolate bar from the Land of Candy the size of Akamaru.

Though some were partial to the public bath

However, as a village in the desert, it has a inescapable weakness.

_Sand Siblings house_

It was early morning at the house of the sand siblings, and relatively quiet.

Kankuro was fast asleep, snoring while muttering "Icha" "No, don't, she's your friend's sister" and giggling perversly, a doll based off the cover female of Icha Icha Paradise, the books from the series visible around the room.

Of course, he hid them whenever they spring cleaned, lest he get smacked with an oversized fan.

Gaara also was fast asleep, enjoying his new ability to, holding close to him his old teddy bear. Luckily he had a dark, windowless room from the time assassins were a problem. A stuffed Raccoon and fox were also in the room, with a nocturnal cactus adding a flower of pink color to the room.

Though oddly he and Naruto had similar Ramen posters in his room

Finally, the only female in the household was taking advantage of the quiet of the morning to rid herself of the sweat and odor from the previous day, via a shower.

"HMMM" she hummed as the water cascaded over her body, washing away accumulated grime, sand and odor.

Temari loved the relaxing feeling of a nice shower to start the day, the only one amongst the siblings anywhere. Apparently, Gaara could use his sand to deodorize, rub off grime and well, sand on him was a good thing. Of course, before he had his time with Taisune and Fluffy before the exams as training, he didn't bother, and smelled like blood.

Kankuro...maybe showered once a month.

However, the water then suddenly shut off...setting off a scream of panic

"!" Gaara rocketed himself awake.

"That, can't be good" he commented, before running out. Kankuro somehow slept through it "Wait, oh you dog, a ninth mistress..."

Gaara ran out to the bathroom, before the door slammed open, and he averted his eyes. After all, there were several things that ticked females off, sending them on uncontrollable rampages

This included...

Something messing up their 'relaxing time', be it Dango (Anko sneezed), Sake (Tsunade sneezed) or eating cinnamon muffins (Hinata sneezed

People trying to steal their boyfriend (The controlled Sakura sneezed while Ino felt a slight tickle in her nose)

The male in the relation not doing as they want (Yoshino sneezed)

also high on that list, was peepings Toms (Jiraiya sneezed)

To Gaara, it was obvious something had occurred in Temari's shower, and he did not want to deal with her being angry on two of those things, interruption and peeping. Brother or not, Girls got mad.

Temari was currently in a white towel, that oddly had Naruto's face on it (And odder still, said Naruto face was being smushed by the C cup valley of hers, that turned its regular smile into a perverted one...where did she get that anyway?), and furious.

"ALRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU MORONS USED UP ALL THE WATER!" Water was prepaid for the month in certain amounts in Suna. As a kage family with several missions down under their belts, the Sand Siblings had a fair amount, but not unlimited.

Most of the water in Suna came from a underwater lake underneath the desert known as the Hidden Steam Lake, as the heat from the desert caused water from it to evaporate into massive tendrils of steam, before the cold of desert night caused it to reform into water. Fed water from runoff streams from the mountains to the north near the border with the Land of Earth and a few underground ones from the Land of Rivers, this lake was vital to Suna's survival, hence its management.

"I haven't even used a drop this entire week, ever since I figured out how to use Cactus juice for ramen" Gaara commented. Gaara had taken to Cacti growing as a new hobby, instead of killing. He had found out that some cacti could be milked for liquids, however this liquid normally caused strange behavior, hallucinations and mild insanity to most (In another universe, a tan man with a boomerang, as well as a black and white lemur with large green eyes, sneezed)

However, Gaara was oddly immune to this cactus juice, never screaming about 'friendly mushrooms' 'blind people being lit on fire' 'claiming that the lemur had killed them all' or doing 'odd worm dances in the middle of the desert'.

So, one non guilty brother...

"AHHHHH!"

"BAKA, DID YOU USE ALL THE WATER AGAIN!"

"EEEPPPPP!"

"YIKES!"

"JINKIES!..."

Gaara appeared interested now.

"It appears, we aren't the only ones with having water problems. However, I do not have enough cactus juice for showering, but you can drink some" Temari chuckled nervously, like she would.

Last time Kankuro had tried that, trying to be friendly, he ended up tango dancing with crow in the middle of Suna's most traversed shopping area, in the nude.

She would not even risk it

_Suna Council_

It was a complete disaster. All the houses and businesses in town had lost their water supplies. It was a disasters, and to make things worse, everyone smelled.

"THE DEMON DID IT!" a male civilian council member yelled out for the heck of it, confidently. Even if it was unlikely, Gaara could no longer get away with killing idiots like him. The councils had passed a law, to the civilians they had seen that as a victory for them, but the shinobi had a different objective.

After all, while it was not exactly good for Gaara to kill as he pleased, he could deal with them, in other ways.

"Sand Castration" the poor council member's eyes widened in pain and shock as he collapsed. The civilains growled, the law only stopped killings.

The damn shinobi had left a loophole.

"Accuse me again in such a tone, and there will be more" the Tobekstu Jonnin said coldly. The council wisely smartened up, as Baki spoke up.

"People of Suna, we are indeed facing a crisis, and it has nothing to do with Gaara-san, at all. Instead, something has occurred in Hidden Steam Lake" astonished gasps began. The lake had long been a target for attack, but no Village had ever tracked it down. Its location was well hidden, and if allies were taken there for whatever purpose, they were blindfolded and made unconscious for the trip.

"Just this morning, a patrol ran into a group of Suna and Konoha shinobi, all injured. This group, including Shitappa , Maki and Otokaze of our own village, and from the leaf, Chunnin Hagane Kotsesu,Kamizuki Izumo and Tobektsu Jonnin Gekko Hayate, all apparently suffering from burn like injuries"

"They had been investigating the lakes steam, and its possibility for either being sealed into scrolls to be used as portable versions of the hidden mist jutsu, or for medicinal use, as a co op operation between our two villages. However, they were attacked by an unknown something, and only one something I may add" this got nervous murmurs. What could do all of that, alone.

"All they managed to get on the attacker was a large, humanoid form and ruthlessness. As this affects both villages, the Hokage has been informed and is sending Ninja to back up our own squad...Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara" the trio nodded.

"And according to what the Hokage had said, a squad of ninja had been sent to support us. They are to be met at a point about 50 miles from the lake, and then our security policy is to be implemented. The ninja they have sent, are Takiboshi Fu, Momoichi Haku, and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" Temari and Gaara perked up at hearing this, and Kankuro pouted.

"Him" before rushing out to meet them. Baki called after them.

"Remember, the fate of Suna rests with you!"

Orig moves

Sand Castration

Tailed Beast Skill (A)

Description; Sand is used to harsly cut off ones balls and crush their remains into dust


	59. The Steam Being

I am currently on vacation, I traveled on Monday. Do not expect a chapter on Friday in the same manner.

Faves 594

Alerts 454

C2's 41, still nothing new

Review Reply

To all; you know, I was surprised no one mentioned the Akatsuki plan on attacking the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages...prepare to reap that 'reward'...

Raw666; Oh, that wasn't Sasuke.

Brown; He used 1000 years of speedy death

Rixell; Note how she failed in it,

Nick; MUWHAHHHAHHHA HAHAAAA HA HA

Naruhina; I am not related to her, and note that how I mean things is, to be looked at cautiously, though note that it will not be something mentally scaring..._pictures Yaoi harem story, shivers_

She probably got it from Fluffy.

Twilight; After all, he's not around for a while in the story, so he could be preparing such a technique

Scorpion; He has the toad one

Oroman; Where?

I'm Solo; True enough, true enough, that's why I added a hotspring to the Namikaze residence

Hektols; It just made sense

Reishin; I'd like to see the catalog

Now, to a personal favorite of mine. Fics where Naruto meets the other Jinchuuriki earlier. Usually Yugito or Fu, these stories are nice as to they give Naruto a more, stable, and useful partner then Sakura, though it does come as a deterrent to Hinata pairings.

Seventh seal is a good one of these, it also deals with Hinata and her issues with such a pairing in an interesting and actual way...and Sakura gets bashed.

Now then, I have seen a reviewer guy or two claim that Naruto will give up on all his friends to try and save Sasuke. But he said himself that was no longer possible, and plans to fight him. This is instead what I predict, based off the latest manga.

* Naruto will burst into one of the battles and turn its tide

* Naruto will get mixed reactions, either being thanked as a hero or annoyed at for leaving (Though as long as Bee is safe, Madara's plans can't work)

* Some of the Konoha 11 will die (I at least bet Choji and Neji)

* Onoki will die against Mu

* Gaara will fight his father

* Naruto will fight the other Jinchuuriki at some point

* Sasuke and Naruto will fight, as will Madara and Naruto.

* Zetsu's past will be that he was created by either Orochimaru or Madara

* Madara' secret for living so long will be, the moon

However, I will wait and see for the end results, which I hope involves Rokudiame Hokage and a wife with large boobs (Hinata)

I also heard some comments that the Kage arc is moving fast, and that some expect a filler arc. If that does happen, I bet its an arc with the pasts of those brought back by impure resurrection and appearing for the first time due to it.

Stand up, against bad story plots

_Akatsuki base_

Pain, Tobi, Kakuzu and Konan had returned, and they sort of, looked like hell. Kakuzu's torn Akatsuki cloak showed only one mask, a new earth mask that he must of obtained from the missing nin, Konan's hair origami was missing and her Akatsuki robe had cuts all over it. While this had the affect of revealing her sort of skimpy under garmet thing (Her sketch art, Narutopedia), that did reveal that Konan was actually quiet attractive, no Akatsuki member commented.

They didn't want to get paper cuts, in the wrong places

Pain appeared to be annoyed, and Tobi was twitching.

"WE HAVE RETURNED, AND THE HOKAGES ARE DEAD! BUT TOBI GOT HIT WITH A WOOD RELEASE; POISONY IVY SAP WALL, AND TOBI IS REALLY ITCHY!" 'But I have finally triumphed, foolish Senju. Stick that over your will of fire, HA!, oh if only I had gotten a fresh sample of you, Hashi-chan'

"So, I take it the job was successful?" Itachi commented. He wasn't happy about it, the Nidiame was his idol growing up. But then again, those guys were supposed to be dead, and such an order of things should stay in tact.

"Yes, however it was not as easy as I had suspected" Pain commented 'Now I'm down to only this body, after the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had dealt with the Naraka. I will have to restock, same with Kakuzu-san. Konan-chan also will require to some time to recover. The Shodaime was truly a skilled opponent, if only that group of Konoha nin hadn't appeared when they did, I could have used their bodies' After killing them, while they managed to nab the nuke nin they had been fighting, a patrol of Leaf Ninja, containing Akamichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Inuzuka Tsume, Sarutobi Asuma, Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai and a returned Hatake Kakashi had shown up. The Akatsuki had been too exhausted to risk fighting them, and that snake user had used snakes to retrieve the kage's bodies.

"But still, it is a fine victory. Now that Konoha has lost them, any advantage they had gained has been mitigated, the Wood Release is still going to go extinct seeing as that Taisune and Tenzo can't reproduce it" Kisame commented. Zetsu shook his head.

"I'm afraid that is not quite true. The Jinchuuriki of the Fox, Uzumaki Naruto, was given the release by Taisune, via the transference seal, as well as several others. You all saw that in your fight with him, when we had to remove you from that giant gemstone" Kakuzu chuckled, despite his situation.

"And it was worth quite a lot, the idiot Fire Daiymo finally has a ring big enough from that overweight bitch of his" Kisame was annoyed.

"So, that brat is going to be trouble, then capturing him should be a priority, before he breeds" Itachi sighed.

"He's 13, he's not going to have kids for a while. At the same time, the Leaf is the most powerful of the great nations, with 16 tails worth of power and many capable ninja clans. Capturing him, or the Seven Tails, will not be easy" Pain nodded.

"True Itachi-san, and they know of us, which makes them prepared. As it is, the Two tails and Eight Tails are similarly guarded in Kumo, the four tails has taken refuge in Iwa and the One Tail's Jinchuuriki apparently has enough power to fight that rival of ours, who attacked the Chunnin Exams" Tobi was fuming.

'What the hell happened there. That Uchiha came out of nowhere, and somehow has the Mangekyo. I know exactly who can and can't have it, and no nuke nin Uchiha" of which 6 were recorded by the Konoha council, and only 2 were ever caught 'could. However, he does have his uses' like forcing more, sped up action from his Rinnegan puppet ruler of the Akatsuki.

"I had been prepared to wait until they lax their defenses of the Jinchuuriki before acting, however this rival, who appears to want the Bjuu for his own purposes, has forced my hand. Since the villages will do their own job of protecting the Jinchuurik from the mysterious Uchiha apparent, we will focus all of our efforts to retrieve the unprotected"

"Deidara-san, Sasori-san, you will hunt the Gobi Jinchuuriki. Deidara, I believe you know him" Deidara chuckled.

"Ah, Horsey Han-chan...I remember him from my academy days. This will be fun"

"Kakuzu-san, Tobi-san, as soon as you both are recovered, you will hunt the Rokubi's Jinchuuriki, Utataka. Deidara and Sasori had located him beforehand, in the care of the Tsuchigumo clan ." Deidara chuckled.

"A clan after my own heart" Sasori sighed.

"Because some of them are capable of exploding myself into city destroying slag" Kakuzu smirked.

"I heard that has a good bounty on it"

"Itachi-san, Kisame-san, you will explore the wilds of the Land of Water, and find the wild Sanbi. Try not to be attacked by Hunter Nin if possible" he glared at Kisame .The shark man was far to noticeable.

"Finally, once I am Konan-san" odd how he refers to her as Chan only in his thoughts "recover, we will make our move on the Sand. Being the weakest of the Five Great Nations, and their Jinchuuriki's power that Uzumaki Taisune has given him, this will be our hunt"

"Zetsu, be on standby for body pick up" the plant man nodded.

"Dismissed"

_Meeting place_

The trio of sand siblings were waiting...

"HOW LONG ARE THEY GOING TO TAKE!" Kankuro yelled. Temari shook his head.

"It has only been 5 minutes" Gaara commented. Because he controlled sand, he could use himself like an hourglass.

"At the same time, I think I hear something" Temari said as rushing sounds were heard, as the newly dressed team 11 appeared in a poof of leaves. Temari was surprised to, to see Naruto in his new look.

'I've got to think whoever got him out of that orange' while it was still a Naruto look, his orange, it did sort of dampen his looks. Of course, she wasn't the only one, observing the new looks.

For she had a perverted brother, and oddly it wasn't the one who could create a sand eye in the girls bath.

'Wow, that tan beauty really has a chest. That old look of hers didn't complement her, assets at all.

"Hey there, so how about after this, we go and see this nice place back home in Suna" his eyes never moved up, to Fu's annoyance. Haku, Naruto and Gaara found themselves staring at the perverted cat man, and Temari had her fan out, no doubt ready to smash him with it However, Fu beat her to it.

She flicked him in the face...which of course sent him flying into the nearest tree, and through it.

"Ouch" Temari eyed the green haired Naruto rival.

"Okay...why didn't you just knee him?" She shrugged.

"Don't want to cause a dispute. You guys, last I checked, are a clan and the only three of them left? Seeing as through, and correct me if I'm wrong, Gaara probably isn't going to date anyone..." Gaara turned away, and Temari chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know, Matsuri might" Temari remembered the student who appeared to have taken a liking to Gaara. Gaara had turned to hide a minor blush.

"Oh, so I could have kneed the pervert and your clan wouldn't have died out...damn" Fu groaned.

"Well...um you are aware of our policies with the lake, correct?" Gaara asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Tsunade-Baa-chan did mention it...um can I ask to be carried by the pervert..." he motioned to Kankuro. The girls smiled, he was willing to be carried by, that, for them.

"Oh, I do not believe that will be a problem" Gaara made the infamous hand seal for.

"Shadow clone jutsu" an extra Gaara appeared. The Konoha team nodded.

"That works" Gaara released a gas pellet, tossing at the Konoha team who were knocked out. Temari, to her delight, took hold of Naruto, while Gaara took the girls with his clone, before speeding off, followed by Kankuro.

_In Steam Lake_

Naruto and the others were brought to, to find themselves in a world that seemed, almost alien. They were below ground, in a mist filled cavern. The black stones sucked away extra quantities of light that came from the entrance they had traveled from, with the only other source of light coming from a torch in Kankuro's hand. The steam swirled around the cavern, making it difficult to see in. However, a large, shimmering surface was slightly visible.

"So, that's the lake?" Naruto commented. Gaara shrugged.

"That it is. Its the lifeblood of Suna, as no one appears to like Cactus Juice" Naruto appeared interested.

"Cactus juice, what's..." Temari coughed.

"Gaara, please don't. Do you want him halucinating, like Kankuro did" the poor cat man sighed.

"And I really thought Crow was a pretty lady" that stopped Naruto in his tracks. However, it was at this point that a large, squelching sound was heard.

The sound of a foot hitting a puddle.

"Its the intruder!" Temari glared, readying her fan. Naruto and Gaara began focusing chakra, Fu got into a taijutsu stance, Haku readied a few Senbon and Kankuro reached for his Crow puppet. A large form then appeared through the mist, as the torch light gave it form.

The giant figure stood as tall as most Akamichi, though he lacked the fat. A red and black suit of armor covered him, along with a broad hat. A torn black shirt sat over the armor.

Virtually none of his body's skin was shown, except for the scrunched skin around his eyes, which resembled Kurotsuchi's. His scrunched eyes made him appearing to be glaring at them. On his forehead was the Iwa headband, though the mark had a cross straight through it.

"More humans, daring to leave my sanctuary" the figure glared at them. "I thought those last intruders would have shown that I am not to be disturbed. Your cowardly race deserves 'naught the embrace of steam" So, this was the nut who destroyed the water systems taking water from the lake.

"What do you mean, your sanctuary!" Kankuro yelled at him in fury "This lake is the property of the hidden Sand Village! Get out, Iwa nin, and submit for questioning" The man said with loathing.

"I have no ties with that hell hole of a village! Those, people, dare call me a demon! Ha, they are the demons!" Fu blinked, this guy, was like her. Naruto and Gaara were like wise shocked.

"Now die, by the hand of the Five Tails incarnate, HAN! Ninja Art; Erupting Steam!" The steam around them began to super heat, before exploding in a blast of heat.

Or moves

Ninja Art; Erupting Steam

Rank; B

Description; Steam is super heated until it explodes, incinerating foes


	60. The Abandoned Horses Battle

Still on Vacation

Faves 595

Alerts 458

Not a new C2, still at 41 of those

Naruhina; Tsunade is the Hokage, and the Akatsuki will have more than that role in this little arc, lets call it the Five Tails arc or something

Godzillahomer; Or, perhaps it will not

Brown; That was what I thought as well

Harliquin; Sadly in life, some people just draw bad lots

I'm Solo; Technically, Nagato died 4 times, he only has his Deva path right now, as he hadn't replaced the Naraka path Naruto killed a while back. Kakuzu also lost his fire, wind and lightning hearts, though he did regain his earth heart from the missing nin they killed

Venomhand; You do remember the giant fox inside of him, right? And not just them, I have a feeling the anime will give them a arc about the revived ones pasts between the confining and summit arcs

Saiga; Yes, yes it is

Hektols; While they are the weakest village, per say, the Ichibi is uniquely suited for the region. As a monster, its terror, and thus the Jinchuuriki's power, is greatest in a desert than say, in the cliffs of the Land of Lightning or something. Thus while the Ichibi is 'tailically' weak, it has a unique efficiency there. At the same time, someone who uses steam like Han, wouldn't be efficient in a desert.

Today, I wish to contemplate a notion in the Naruto verse that few ever seem to talk about, but I suspect will be of a great purpose. Itachi gave Naruto a portion of his powers shortly before fighting Sasuke and dieing, via a jutsu crow entering Naruto's throat. But what could this power be?

I suspect, the Sharingan is likely. This power would be a balancing act, as the Sharingan is what sparked Sasuke's power, and with it, Naruto would be able to push ahead of him. Also, it would ensure that the Sharingan wouldn't die out once Sasuke was killed.

This is actually where I got the ideas for Kekkei Genkai Transfer seals, and the basis for this story. This is the main hint in canon that such transfers of bloodlines could actually occur. Though Jugo debatably does the same with his kekkei genkai, thing, with Orochimaru's curse seals.

You know, I just found something disturbing. I was on Youtube earlier, and like with Aura sphere, I saw a intro video...and saw something freakish. It was a gym leader...that's what they're called, right? And he looked like Minato. He was using some mutant black and blue creature that was sparking, so what, some sort of electric thing...

Creepy

Become the bull...you know I think that would be a good song for Killer Bee...

_Hidden Steam Lake_

"ICE RELEASE; ICE DOME!" Haku summoned forth a giant dome of ice around the group, blocking the explosion. The ice dome shimmered, though the effort did force Haku to her knees. The ice cold dome began to react to the environment nearby, as water began condensing on top of it from the steam.

"You okay, Haku-chan?" Naruto asked. She nodded weakly. Naruto glared out through the distorting ice, to the motionless Han.

"So, you survive. But you humans will not live to see another day..." he did the handsigns Monkey, Horse and Dragon.

"Fire Release; Steam Blast!" all around Han, steam was being forced into the steam compactor on the back of his armor. Extending his arms forward, a blast of heated air was blasted towards the shield of ice. Fu took the initiative.

"Water Release; Water Encampment Wall!" A wall of water spurned around the ice dome, blocking the heat attack, though it did refill the area with steam.

"So what, are we stuck in this giant snow globe!" Kankuro yelled. Fu glared at him.

"Unless you want to get boiled like a lobster, then yes" Gaara appeared to be planning something, before he placed his hands on the ground.

"Sand Burial" using his chakra, he controlled the sand that made up the floor of the cave below Han, and rose it up like a coffin. Han, however didn't flinch.

"Really? Water Release; Water Expulsion!" the water sucked in via the Steam Blast jutsu was expelled from the armor violently, dampening the sand and slowing it down, allowing for Han to walk out of it calmly. The sand collapsed as he left, and Han eyed Gaara with disgust.

"So, Ichibi, you fight along side humans? Same to you, Kyuubi" Gaara had told Kankuro, and confirmed the statuses of Fu and Naruto to Temari, so this didn't surprise them.

What surprised them, was that Han knew.

"Only your incarnation can use Sand, and Kyuubi, you really should cover those whiskers if you want to be plotting your revenge. But still, why is it you fight one of your own kind, with humans alongside you? Stay with your own herd, your own pod. Though I will give you credit, those mares appear to be at least of decent breeding, they'd be good brood mares for us, though I'd kill that Gelding" That ticked them all off.

Naruto was furious for him insulting his friends

Gaara was furious for his friends and siblings being insulted

Fu and Haku were ticked that he had suggested they were just breeding stock...well maybe if it was just Naruto they might not have minded.

Temari was thinking similarly, though disgusted Han implied she'd sleep with her brother

And Kankuro was furious that he had been called a castrated horse

"HEY, Fu-chan, Haku-chan and Temari-san are my friends, not just something for breeding...though if only cat man was a gelding we'd all be at peace"

"HEY!"

"Humans, and we demons, can never be friends. At best, they make only decent brood mares, and entertainment. Decides that, they are a plague, that shall be dealt with, starting with the population that leeches off this lake! Now then, prepare to be removed from that ice barrier..."

"Hidden Mist Technique!" he expelled a huge column of mist that hid his form. Haku was shocked.

"How the heck does he know a Kiri jutsu?" Naruto shrugged, before he got an idea.

"Hey, we can summon shadow clones outside the dome to attack him...SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" A trio of Naruto's appeared outside the dome. Gaara appeared to like the idea, as did Fu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" a trio of Fu's and Gaara's appeared in addition, before a rushing sound was heard, and a shape flew straight at them.

"I've got it, Earth Release; Earth Style Wall!" from her shadow clones, Fu formed a wall in front of them out of stone, that was smashed apart promptly.

"What the!" Han flew at them, but he was now covered by a Jinchuuriki cloak. One horse like tail extended from him, that ended sort of with a dolphin like split tail. The chakra cloak appeared to show off a mane like chakra growth on Han's neck, and his eyes were red.

"Great, that" Naruto groaned, as he did the hand signs for.

"Fire Release; Great Fireball Technique!" a fireball was shot into Han, who dodged it with shocking speeds. He appeared behind the Fu clones, before he flew at them. The two shadow clones began to rapidly shell a sphere of glowing chakra in Fu's hand.

"Rasengan!" the lead shadow clone smashed it into the attack of Han, resulting in an explosion.

"Fu-chan's!" The Naruto clones yelled out in concern. Two of the shadow clones flew out of the attack explosion and were disspelled, while the final clone was struggling against a gaining Han. Then Fu closed her eyes, as a red haze formed around her. Her clone similarly felt the power up, as her eyes turned yellow, and she regained momentum, forcing Han back. He appeared pleased.

"So, the Nanabi, how nice to make your adequateness. So, Ichibi, Nanabi, Kyuubi, join me. Together, we will rule over the evil humans, them at our feet. We will strike vengeance for their wrongs they have done to us, and we will make the worst of the lot fight to the death for our amusement! While the fairer ones, will be used to breed forth new generations of demons, to rule the world!" So, apparently he was bloodthirsty, and apparently perverted. Fu looked appalled.

"That, is disgusting!" Han glared into her eyes.

"You know, you can have one as well? After all, as the reincarnations of the greatest of 'demons', in a world of 'perfect humans', for all the wrongs we lived, we deserve the greatest of rewards, the greatest of pleasures" Naruto looked sick.

"Man, you want a Harem? What sort of sick psycho pervert wants that?" Gaara eyed him.

"You" Naruto slumped.

"Hey, I have no idea how that happened! I never wanted it, it just, happened" Haku and Temari shook their heads in good humor, and Kankuro looked like he was hit physically.

"Why do the best things happen to those who don't want it" he sighed. Fu smiled at Naruto's comment

"Really, one doesn't ask for something like that, for only pleasure" Fu glared into Han' eyes "Naruto-kun, your so called 'Kyuubi Reincarnate', gained several people who love him romantically, not because he wanted one, but because he naturally is a good person. Something you, aren't!" Fu with her full power, forced Han backwards before creating a dust ball.

"Earth Release; DUST BALL!" the earth attack was flung at Han, who dodged the attack that promptly went on to destroy a rock face nearby.

"Crystal Release; Jade Crystal Blade!" Naruto formed crystal sword like tanto's on the arms of his clones, before they charged at Han. The armored man dodged their attacks...only to fall into a trap of Gaara's.

"Sand Burial!" sand rose up around the armored man from behind, entrapping him, but this time Fu and the Naruto Clones were prepared.

"Water Release; Mist Removal!" the steam was pulled away from Han via Fu's jutsu, keeping him away from his powered source. Haku had taught her and Naruto this jutsu after hearing that Kisame Hoshigki, a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, was an Akatsuki.

"Lava Release; Lava Globs!" Naruto spat several globs of lava at Han, that solidified in front of the sand burial to block his escape. His clones followed suit, completely blocking him as the sand formed around him to crush him.

"Mann, its over. I wanted to get action in" Kankuro whined, still inside the ice dome with the originals. The original Gaara was getting a feeling from his clones.

"Somehow, I don't think its over" a blast of red light flew from the sand orb, followed by larger bursts of red light. The sand tried to hold, but failed as Han emerged from it, with two tails now.

"This is bad" Temari commented. Unless a Jinchuuriki had completed training, there were limits to how much power could be controlled. For an untrained Jinchuuriki, staying conscious above one tail was a challenge. While Killer Bee, and Yagura of old, could stay conscious even as a tailed beast, even truly trained Jinchuuriki like Yugito Nii, Gaara and Utakaa struggled for control in a fully transformed state.

Roshi of the Lava Release, the legendary Iwa nin who was the only one to survive a fight with Naruto's father, lost control at 3 tails, still at 75% release that was something special. Fu lost control at the third tail, and Naruto, in theory, probably would loose control at the fourth.

But this guy had no training in control, if from what was heard, so that meant...

"NEIGH!" he was no longer among the human order anymore. Han flew with even greater speed now, before appearing behind the Naruto shadow clones.

"WIND RELEASE; WIND ENCAMPMENT WALL!" a clone formed a wall of wind, that the now inhuman man smashed through with ease, dealing with the walls caster. The remaining clones were desperate.

"Okay, time for that new Rasengan" he hoped it would work.

"Rasengan!" the clones created the infamous chakra orb in their hands, the aiding clone being destroyed while the holder avoided such a fate. Holding the Rasengan in his hand, he placed two fingers below it before letting go with his hands and instead began to rotate the orb with his fingers.

The ball had gained larger size due to this, and as the berserk Han flew at the Naruto clone, he finally let it out.

"BIG EASY RASENGAN!" the Rasengan was sent flying at Han like a basketball, via the air. The ball struck the ground just behind Han, before exploding. Naruto clone grinned.

"Nothing but net!" He chuckled...before being smashed by the still alive Han, albeit with the steam compactor trashed. The clone poofed out, leaving a Fu clone and a trio of Clones de Gaara to face him alone.

"Sand shot" the Gaara's summoned tendrils of sand around him that let loose a sand barrage towards Han, who dodged them with his horse like speed.

"NEIGH" Han galloped at the Gaara's, before expending a huge burst of steam from his chakra cloak. The Gaara's were struck with the steam, poofing out the way as the final Fu clone appeared behind him ready to bash him on the head, before she was swatted away like a gnat. He then turned his attention on the ice dome.

"Crap" Kankuro surmised.

That practically surmised the mutual feelings as the horse man charged at them. However, Gaara wasn't ready to give up, as he created a tunnel below them via the tunneling technique.

"Get it" he ordered, and all obeyed, the last being Kankuro, as Han smashed through the Ice dome, before looking around in fury. A spray of chakra erupted from the top of his headpiece, like a blowhole...before chakra strings flew from the tunnel and grabbed him.

"Gotcha, you little mustang, now then chillax!" Kankuro thought he had the horse dolphin holder just where he wanted him.

And he was more wrong then Shino with bug spray.

The skin on Han's face began to peal away, exposing the blood beneath. The liquid then was pulled up, mixing into the red chakra, as a dark bubble surrounded him. The chakra strings severed from the chakra's shear intensitity.

"Oh boy" Kankuro mumbled, before the black cover faded away, exposing a blood red and black form with three tails, a blood mane, and a horse like body.

"That, is disgusting" Gaara commented from his third eye. Fu and Naruto were frankly disturbed.

Could they end up like that? It was then that the head of the beast extended abnormally towards him. The rock itself was singed by the mere touch of its skin.

"No way buddy, substitution!" Kankuro replaced himself with a rock as the group rapidly exited the hole. The giant beast neighed into the air demonically, before it galloped towards them rapidly.

"Ice Release; Ice Barrier!" Naruto formed a barrier of ice, that was easily shattered. The group dispersed as the horse ran past them, and split apart into two blood horses that pursued them both.

"HELL!" Kankuro said at the one pursuing his siblings and himself. He extended his chakra strings and used them to smash two boulders into the horse, and broke apart to show it unharmed.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari sent a storm gust via her fan into the monster, that didn't even phase it. Gaara glared at it, as his gourd shook.

"Wind Release; Dragon Gust Jutsu!" a wind dragon flew into Han the horse monster, blowing him back a centimeter at most. It was then that dozens of bubbles, red & black and clear varieties, sprouted from his body, before condensing into a true attack. Gaara's eyes widened.

"No...get back, Temari, Kankuro" the ball had solidified around Han, before his jaw unnaturally opened, and it was swallowed.

"Why..."

"NOW!" Gaara yelled in desperation as the attack was blasted, knocking Han monster backwards and leaving a rut in the sand beneath him. Desperately, Gaara formed a giant sand, monstrosity of some sort.

"Shukaku's ultimate defense! SAND SHIELD, FULL CHAKRA!" the sand wall formed around Gaara behind the defense toon, as both were blasted apart. Gaara was sent flying across the cavern, straight into the lake. The copy of Han dissolved from the intensity of the attack.

"GAARA!" Temari and Kankuro yelled, said cat man diving in after him.

"Temari, go, save your boyfriend and his other girlfriends!" Temari was about to yell, but thought otherwise.

Meanwhile, the other Horse, the true one, was pursuing Fu, Haku and Naruto. The trio however, was actually preparing for the counter attack.

"Ice Release; Demonic Ice Mirriors!" Naruto created dozens of ice mirrors around the horse, followed by.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto's by the dozen were created and flew into the mirrors. While horse han was preparing to strike them, he found his legs being harassed by Haku's ice manicles, and of Fu's Antlion Jutsu.

"ICE RELEASE; ENDLESS RASENGAN!" A quarter of the clones formed rasengans, while another quarter aided them as they flew and barraged into Han, alternating in tasks. The others were preparing, a new original endless move.

"ICE CRYSTAL DUAL RELEASE; ENDLESS JADE BLADE!" all but one of the remaining clones of them formed the jade blade on their arms, before flying into the giant horse rapidly and repeatedly slashing. Moving fast, and in combining the aid of his friends, the horse was trapped with no way out.

However, this was all a distraction, as the final Naruto was getting ready to deal with Hans' rampage. After all, being a sealing expert, what would a odd aid like Taisune be without the ultimate sealing style against Tailed beasts?

"Wood Release Sealing Style; Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique - Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-bringing Hands*!" with the seal for sit on his palm, 11 wooden spikes pillars flew from the ice mirrors, via their shared element, around Han. From Naruto's hands, a green tendril of energy flew straight into Han's heart, causing the beast to moan out in pain. With sweat forming on his brow, Naruto began to suck away the beast chakra, as Han's original body armor began to reappear. Slowly, the red chakra was pulled away from the outer reaches of his body, until it only was on his chest in head.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Han yelled in pain. Soon, the red chakra was gone, and Han was back to normal, just panting in exhaustion and with no skin on his exposed face. Apparently, like a young horse, he gets up quickly after such, strenuous work.

Naruto panted, as the ice mirrors melted away, before Han yelled in fury.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME, KYUUBI! USING THE JUTSU OF NEVER A MORE VILE HUMAN! DIE!" Han breathed in deeply.

"NINJA ART: ERUPTING STEAM!" the steam was super heated around Naruto, before it exploded. Naruto was sent into the air, and collapsed on the ground.

"NARUTO-KUN!" three girls yelled at once, before glaring in fury at Han, Fu's eyes turning gold once again.

"ICE RELEASE; BALL IMPLOSION!"

"CYCLONE SCYTHE JUTSU!"

"TAKIGAKURE SECRET WATER RELEASE; WATER SWORD!" A now Gelding'd Han was sent flying through the roof of the cave, into the sky. The girls panted, before they ran to Naruto, who was out concious and healing.

Though oddly, no new Kekkei Genkai. Odd.

"Naruto-kun" they sighed. His two teammates eyed the Suna Kunoichi.

"You love him, don't you" Haku asked. Temari nodded quickly, while her brother was busy trying to revive Gaara, and now getting chased by Sand Barbarians for being this close to mouth to mouth respiration.

"So, do you accept our terms...CRA, and giving us contact with whoever gave you that Naruto towel in your bag...and anything else like that?"

Meanwhile in Suna, Fluffy found herself grinning, holding her wallet.

_And further meanwhile in the Land of Stones_

"DEIDARA-BAKA! WILL YOU GET A MOVE ON! WE HAVE A JINCHUURIKI TO HUNT!" Sasori yelled in exasperation as Deidara was sampling clay.

"I need to restock, sheesh, the Jinchuuriki will be ours, so chill..." a giant smoking mass smashed into the ground behind them. Turning, they saw the body of Han, barely alive and his steam armor ruined beyond repair.

"See" Sasori grumbled.

"Blonds have all the luck in the world" Tsunade found herself oddy annoyed all of the sudden just as he said this.

Orig moves debuting here

Fire Release; Steam Blast

Rank; A

Description; Drawing steam into his steam armor, Han blasts the foe with super heated air

Water Release; Water Expulsion

Rank; B

Description; A follow up to Steam Blast, the extra water from the steam is expelled from the armor

Water Release; Mist Removal

Rank; C

Description; Removes mist or steam from the battle field

Ice Crystal Dual Release; Endless Jade Blade

Kekkei Genkai (S)

Description; Using both Releases at once, Naruto barrages his foes with crystal blades while using the ice to loop the attack

* Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique - Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-bringing Hands normally is stated to only work with the Shodaime's necklace, however in the Confining Arc, Yamato appeared to be confident with the seal without it. This leads me to conclude it can be done without it, just its more difficult. After all, I highly doubt that old Hashi got that necklace on the tailed beasts so easily, no?


	61. Fragments of the Past

Final day of vacation

Faves 597

Alerts 459

C2's 41, still not a change at all

Review Replies...

Naruhina Fan; Tis your view of the future, and yours it is.

Brown; Oh, the arc is over and Han is getting the Gobi removed as we speak.

Jay Frost; Attention, one annoyed fox was looking for you

Twilight; So, apparently there are some Pokemon fans here...

Oroman; Are you sure your not thinking of the Root Fu?

Yukicrew; Interesting...

Godzillahomer; I had mentioned that, or rather Onoki did, a while back if you remember

Wafflezman; We will have to see

Harliquin; Trust me, her past is interesting, though I will say this, Taisune would never have succeeded if not for Fluffy. However, while she has feelings for him, he doesn't for her, due to how she is 'very similar to his wife'

Hektols; I at least thought that was a interesting portrayal

Okay, so I've been thinking, the Clan Restoration Act works in Naruto, but can it work anywhere else? Well, to put it this way...

The involved clan/family/race thing...would require unique powers that are blood given

For example, it can't work in Harry Potter due to wizard families not being unique in magic (Eg, the Potter's aren't able to exclusively shoot lasers or the Weasely being exclusively able to prank people without issue...imagine the horrors)

But it can work, in lets say Avatar; The Last Airbender, where Aang is the last Airbender alive, a unique and blood passed art.

Oh, and in case anyone is curious, to continue a bit of story reflection, the ideas of this story were partially influenced by the Rosario Vampire and Sekirei series. Rosario for the gaining, and Sekirei for the powerful love...and oddly I found a site called Telivision Tropes and Idioms that practically explained out anime gags...so for here on out, I officially label this by the terms Unwanted Harem and Tenchi Solution. If you want to know what that means, check the sight

And, as many of you have requested, some more back story time into Taisune and Fluffy! But, because I have spoilers to keep hidden, this chapter shall be fragmented!

Fluffy is a rebel...and no saint I may add

_Fragment 1, The past, just after defeating Blood Snatcher, shared  
_

Taisune was leaning against a tree, panting as Fluffy stood over him, her hand glowing in the healing palm technique. She appears to look just as she does now, but a purple jacket was tied to her waist.

"Argh, what did that little freak do..." Taisune groaned. She shook her head.

"Keep your whining down, would you Baka! I happen to be an expert healer, as you are quite aware" she, however, didn't look happy.

"Well then, it appears that, that little twerp's trick backfired, sort of speak" Taisune looked confused.

"Backfired?" Fluffy explained.

"He attempted to steal your Kekkei Genkai..." Taisune was shocked.

"Wait, I have a Kekkei Genkai? Since when?" Fluffy sighed.

"Your hopeless. Anyways, but as he did, I happened to be around, so I intervened. Little freak didn't see it coming, and his attempt at a Bloodline limit stealing seal reversed, sending all of his into you. Storm, Aura, Scorch, Ice, Lava, Wood and Crystal, are now yours. However, it is at a price" Taisune was now worried.

"Price?" she looked sad.

"Your bodies genetic structure has been damaged. The seal wasn't done properly, which would be disastrous with just one, but with seven...if you were alone, you'd die in less then a year painfully. However, at least with me, we can delay it, perhaps 12, 13 years tops" Taisune sighed.

"Then, it looks like I'm going to have to set things right. But first, how to get home"

_Fragment 2, the past, after the Uchiha and his little lackeys death, shared  
_

The sky was raining, slight droplets of water crashing down on a ruined land. Two giant stones stood in a grass field, all of them with fresh and beautiful flowers growing around them, most likely from a wood release Jutsu. The older one was a rather spread out list of names, from across the villages history, who had died in battle. However, another, newer one stood next to it, which said plainly

To those who died, fighting against the villages greatest traitor

Several names were inscribed on it, far too freshly. Some of the last ones he appeared to have written himself, including his wives name. She, who was freshly and only just minutes ago, buried by hand, with no clones.

Tears crossed Taisune's uncovered face, as he took note of several of them

A slightly senior ninja, age wise, maybe by a year, who showed the superiority of training to natural talent

A slightly junior ninja, age wise, who he had hoped to pass on his leadership to one day

His first sensei, who truly believed in him like no other

An in law of his who he for a long time loathed, but he eventually came to hope as his future child's sensei

A steadfast friend, whose mother made Fluffy look tame

Another of his friends, who was loyal like a dog to all those close to him, and his best man at his wedding

His second sensei, who gave him several crucial skills, but may have done more damage then good

One of his few known family members in the village, who improved his team immeasurably

A steadfast person who he saw like a sister, after many, many foolish years, who suffered a horrible fate, beyond that of the rest

His third sensei, who while effective, tainted him with the curse of perverseness. But then again, did he known anyone who wasn't a pervert?

His wife's sister, their weddings flower girl. If it wasn't for her, his wedding would have been much more complicated...

"Hey!" Fluffy's voice broke him out of his train of thought, as the rapturous red head grabbed his attention. She eyed the stones sadly as well.

"You seem to live in the past" Taisune shook his head.

"No, I wallow in my failures. However, I didn't gain the name 'the unpredictable' for nothing. Where there is a will, there is a way" he then looked away from the stone, to the ruined town that once was his home

"Behold, nothing but the ugly end result of revenge, to prove what? What, I ask. Everything, is destroyed" Fluffy sighed.

"So, the old dump's totalled? So sad..." she rose an eyebrow "So, what's their left to do, it ain't like you can salvage this" he gazed at the lowering moon, or rather, where the moon would be on this moonless night.

"I can't, that's true. Even I can see what tasks are physically impossible. But, I think I know someone who can, a place to rebuild" Fluffy grinned.

"Just remember the deal"

_ Fragment 3, the past, a prison, Fluffy_

How, how did this happen? Where am I?

My power, it appears to be restrained, but how? How, I ask?

But, what is this feeling, inside of me?

Could it be, hatred?

But to who?

The Uchiha, or the Uzumaki?

_Fragment 4, the past, a different prison, Fluffy_

A new prison, lovely

I find myself missing the old one

At least it was roomier...

How did this transfer occur so swiftly...

As to so I couldn't escape

Oh well, at least those stupid eyes aren't around

_Fragment 5, the past, a different prison, Fluffy_

NOOO! NOT AGAIN!

SO CLOSE, I WAS GOING TO BE FINALLY FREE TO LIVE MY LIFE

DAMN THE UZUMAKI! DAMN THEM

But, why is it, this prison appears to differ from the others

Its design, it more intricate then before

Though, the leg room improved. Thank Kami

But, something is missing here, a certain something in the air

A vibe, perhaps, a vibe that's important

A vibe, that I fail to know the name of

_Fragment 6, the past, the same prison, Fluffy_

Odd, I feel, different, than before

Did something happen?

There was a large jolt just now, and the vibes

That vibe, that this prison lacked before, had returned

I have no idea when it really returned, it came slowly, really kicking off, after over a decade really

But the vibe, it was suddenly painful

Like the vibes originator, suffered a great blow somehow

But where does the vibe come from, and what's this feeling

The break in the vibe, I suddenly feel, I don't know how to describe it

I feel as though pained, but not physically

Something, something different

Somehow, I feel pain like never before

And the urge to heal it

But where does this pain, originate?

_Fragment 7, the past, after Fragment 1, Shared_

"Why should I trust you?" Taisune questioned Fluffy. Said girl smirked darkly.

"Your right, you shouldn't trust me. I don't trust any of you little Uzumaki's, none of them at all" she turned her back towards him, before looking over it, her red locks being blown by the breeze.

"But, do you trust them? If you do, then perhaps, you can grow to trust me. And possibly, for me to trust you" Taisune frowned.

"Well, I guess we are stuck together, no matter how much we dislike it"

_Fragment 8, the past, before Fragment 2, Shared_

Across the skies, lightning shook, as two duos of powerful warriors clashed violently, each group seeking the absolute defeat of the other. The wasteland of a destroyed land lay before them.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED! ALL OF THIS PAIN, ALL OF THIS DESTRUCTION! IS THIS WORTH YOUR REVENGE!"

"OH YES IT IS, OH YES IT IS! ITS A FEELING, ONLY SOMEONE WHO HAS TRULY SUFFERED CAN FEEL!" the two warriors continued to clash, Uzumaki and Uchiha. Meanwhile, their two girls, one a sexual partner, the other a loyal companion, fought by the strikings of fists.

"FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!"

"THUNDER RELEASE; BEAST WAVE PALM!" the two attacks collided violently as the two were forced back, before they flew straight at one another again.

The Uchiha's fist was blocked by the arm of the Uzumaki, the knee of the Uchiha blocked the kick of the Uzumaki, neither gaining advantage over the other at any true rate.

"FIRE RELEASE; GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" another fireball was launched at Taisune.

"ICE RELEASE; PROTECTIVE ICE DOME!" a dome of ice was formed around Taisune, blocking the fire attack.

"AMARTARESU!" dark flames burst across the stone, rapidly approaching the ice dome. Taisune however, wasn't going down without a fight.

"WOOD RELEASE; Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique!" Taisune created a house of wood chakra, raising through the ice dome as the flames began to strike the ice. Breaking free, he used Chakra to leap into the air as the house caught fire, using the time in the air to gather the chakra of nature.

"SAGE MODE!" Taisune yelled, high in the air.

This was his last year, he wouldn't fail now!

"SENJUTSU; WIND RELEASE STREAM!" he blasted a huge collum of air towards the Uchiha, before landing safely out of the fires reach. However, the Uchiha wasn't done yet, as the thunder above them crackled.

However, the Uchiha just cackled evilly. Fluffy couldn't help but chuckle. One of her, friends, sort of speak, had damaged his mind before her death. Hence, his slight, mental issues.

"FOOLISH! YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME, OLD FRIEND! ONCE I DEFEAT YOU, IT WILL BE ALL THE SWEATER! AND I'LL ENJOY YOUR LITTLE, FRIEND THERE, for after all...she's the final piece of my puzzle"

"NOW PREPARE TO DIE, BY THE ULTIMATE LIGHTNING RELEASE TECHNIQUE! AND ONLY MADE MORE POWERFUL, BY BEING CAST BY THE MOST POWERFUL OF SHINOBI, MYSELF!

_Fragment 9, Present, Suna, Fluffy_

Fluffy lay on the roof of a Suna building, observing the clear skies, and the endless expanse of the heavens above them

To all the constellations, that only required the slightest of thought to find...

If only she could see more than the big dipper

They had little time left, for Taisune doesn't have much longer. Truth be told, even if he had Tsunade as his companion for so long, he could only have hoped for an additional month.

To gain those Kekkei Genkai as he did, was a blessing and a curse,

A blessing as they would never have defeated that despicable duo without them, or many of their other foes

In fact, only one foe ever managed to beat them since then, a man of powerful skill

A man who lives, quite far away

A man, who gave them the idea for their plan to begin with

And whose sealing skills, were perhaps as grand as their own

But a curse, as it is slowly killing them

And she didn't even have the ability to freeze peoples balls off for the heck of it...

But he did, her love...

If only he loved her back

But, sadly he is too noble a person to just go with her, just for being sort of like his wife

But, it still didn't hurt to dream, dream of passion

Dream of love

Dream, of what she had only seen, and never felt


	62. Choices along water

Well, any of you read the little spin off, it hints to the activities of this next arc, which followed the Steam Man...Steam Horse...um what do you guys think it should be called? arc. I hinted to its theme a while ago

Faves 607

Alerts 458

C2's still no change, where are all the new C2's...

Review Replies

All; Remember, no wild speculation...nothing is true unless I say it is

Naruhina; Can't the rest of you review like that

Oroman; That is true in Seventh Seal, not here

Venomhand; You might see that one day, and how can it ruin your life?

For all you guys know, you may be right

Then again, for all you know, Taisune and Fluffy are really Minato and Kushina, or perhaps even Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

As a author, I am capable of such things

Now then, about Fluffy and Taisune, a few little more facts. You haven't really seen them team up, but when they are truly fighting as a team, they are truly impossible to defeat

Taisune deals with ranged foes, while Fluffy smashes close foes, and they both possess the ability to adapt

Taisune can use close range moves, such as Storm Blades, while Fluffy can attack long range with moves like Petal Dust

Also, Fluffy is capable of healing Taisune's injuries, while Taisune via Sage Mode, Senjutsu forest and chakra transfer techniques, is capable of a powerful, unlimited chakra mode with the ability to lend power to Fluffy. This link also allows them to break Genjutsu's on one another

Remember, I do take Jutsu requests

One of us is going down...that shall be the mood when Sasuke and Naruto face off once more

_The dreams of one Hyuga_

A swirling maelstrom was engulfing our young Hyugga, spinning around like a cloths washing machine. This was quite odd

Normally, her dreams had naked, sexy Naruto's...and the occasional extra girl...sometimes she had to wonder if Aurora Release increased her clans perversion?

Her dreams had also continued to diversify, as she recalled her dream records

_Naruto and Her normal; 25_

_Naruto and her Naruto Dominant; 7_

_Naruto and her, she dominant; 5  
_

_Naruto and her, Naruto using shadow clones; 6  
_

_Naruto, her and Haku; 12_

_Naruto, her and Fu; 12_

_Naruto, her, Fu and Haku; 12_

_Naruto, Her, Fu, Haku, slave Sakura; 3_

_ Naruto, Her, Tayuya, 10_

_Naruto, Her, Isaribi, 10_

_Naruto, Her, Tenten, 7_

_Naruto, Her, Tayuya, Isaribi, 6_

_Naruto, Her, Tenten, Tayuya, 3_

_Naruto, Her, Fu, Haku, Tenten, Tayuya, Isaribi, 8_

_Naruto, Her, Samui, 2_

_Naruto, her, Kurotsuchi, 1_

_Naruto, her, Samui, Kurotsuchi, 1  
_

Of course, then some of the dreams really started getting, weird. Even for her, where girls who never even showed liking Naruto got involved

_Naruto, Her, Ino, 1_

_Naruto, Her, Anko, 2_

_Naruto, Her, Hana, 1_

_Naruto, Her and Sakura (of all things), 2  
_

_Naruto, her, some black eyed, purple haired princess looking person, 1_

_Naruto, her, some brown haired girl with a lot of colorful princess like cloths, well until she ditched them anyway (Insert perverted chuckle), 1_

_Naruto, her, the actor who played Princess Gale, 1_

_Naruto, her, the three above girls, 1  
_

_Naruto, her, Hanabi 2_

_Naruto, her, some red head who could rival Tsunade, Sakura, Haku, 1_

_Naruto, her and the aforementioned Red head, 2_

_Taisune and Fluffy...oddly without her or Naruto-kun, 1  
_

_Partially Demonic Naruto and Fu, Vampire her, Anko, Haku, Tenten, that Sound Genin from the exams, 1_

_Naruto, her, some light blond haired female with sparkly purple eyes that appeared on occasion and could sort of rival her in the chest department (Though she still won), 1_

_Naruto, her, some older blue haired chick, 1_

_Naruto, her and Samui's aunt, 1_

_Naruto, her, Samui's aunt, Fu, 1  
_

Frankly, she was sort of feared if her dreams got even weirder...she didn't need to dream about the Hokage...or her mother...or something else of equal horror.

But this dream, it didn't have any sexual overtone. How disappointing

Anyways, she continued to be dragged down the spiraling vortex, seeing more and more strange sights

A giant armada, of mutant, humans (?) with white, cracked skin

A beautiful girl with long blue hair and a nice purple jacket, practicing some sort of giant glowing fist jutsu...Hinata wished she was that confident...and apparently she had a even larger chest then she did

That Taisune guy fighting some crazy, fire shooting nut job

A colder, older Sasuke fighting against that strange old person she saw on occasion with the bandaged eye...though the bandages were removed...

A giant, blue shurikan slamming crossing a crater

A rather horrifying set of heads on the Hokage monument...the crazy snake ladies and that weird man who taught her cousin

A giant mass being blown away and crashing into the ground, said giant mass was cursing a lot

That red head from her dream confronting a odd, black skinned, mutant freak of some sorts

Haku being cut in half

The Nine Tails charging up a giant black ball

Shino being lit on fire

A maimed Lee, devoid of his leg warmers...and eyebrows

Suna ablaze in black flames

A leveled Iwa

A crazed, muscled, dark skinned man who sort of looked like that odd rapping guy elbowing a dark skinned mutant freak with orange hair, and sending him 100 yards into a wall, leaving a huge crater

The Fourth Hokage fighting a man with an orange mask...

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

Hinata groaned, waking up to the evil alarm clock in her room. She groaned, feeling unsatisfied.

However, Hanabi had borrowed all her 'readings', something about planning the future or what not...so thus she was left high, dry, and about as frustrated as a bound Jiraiya in a hot spring hosting the Kunoichi swimsuit calendar shootings...

_Later, Hokage's office_

Hinata, to her delight Naruto, Tayuya and Tenten were in the office of the sannin Hokage, Tsunade. Tsunade appeared, annoyed somewhat, to the worry of her assistant, Shizune.

"Um..." Naruto motioned to the scowling Hokage. Shizune shook her head, but appeared annoyed.

"She caught Jiraiya-sama at the hotsprings, looking into the one with her and myself...begrudgingly he is currently in the ER being treated for his injuries" Naruto shook his head, same old Pervy sage.

"Alright, now ignoring my, personal disputes, I have called you four here for a reason. As I believe you are all aware, there was political tension in the Land of Water's ninja population" the group nodded, but then Hinata brought up.

"Um...was?" Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, recently the rebel forces, led by one Terumi Mei, have won and now are in control of the ninja villages, the civilian council's heads now removed" she chuckled darkly.

"Damm, if only that happened to our bastards" Tayuya grumbled. Naruto shrugged.

"Eh, win some, loose some" Tsunade shook her head.

"Anyways, I have decided to recognize their legitimate takeover, so I've decided to send you four there to make the move official. I'd send it through the Daiymo, but I don't exactly trust him".

When she was young, and thus the Daimyo as well, the now old bastard had flirted with her immensely. She rejected him a dozen times, before he tried to force a royal marriage of them for political reasons.

After he pulled that, a no Sannin ban was decreed upon the capital city, for severe property damage and the 'cut off' of the royal line. The poor bastard was still trying to determine who would succeed him

At the same time, the Daiymo generally were slow when it came to ninja related matters. He'd move in little hurry to recognize the rebels legitimate rule over Kirigakure

"Um...if I may ask, why are you sending me? Why not Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei...hell even Guy-sensei?" Tsunade smirked.

"The Godiame Mizukage is named Mei Terumi, a quite attractive woman, almost as attractive as me" she chuckled, though no one responded. She turned serious "Thus, I need the only, sane ninja who will not stare at her like a piece of meat or try something"

Naruto had a look of understanding, while Hinata and Tayuya shared a look. If that Mizukage tried a move on Naruto, politics be dammed, she'd be taken care of.

"Um...and what about us?" Tenten asked her idol. Tsunade chuckled.

"Security" she said briskly. Tenten didn't know about the fox, and thus had no idea about the whole Akatsuki thing. Naruto may be skilled, but she wasn't going to take any risks. Three Chunnin level guards were decent security without leaving the village at risk.

"Originally, I was going to ask Momoichi Haku to come along, however because of her past allegiance through her sensei, Momoichi Zabuzza of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist" Tenten was wide eyed, hearing about one of her idols "She may be pressed back in, and I don't want to put her in such a situation. Instead, I have sent her and Fu on a S rank mission" Naruto's eyes were wide.

"S RANK! COOL, WHAT SORT OF THING ARE THEY DOING, BLOWING UP A CASTLE, FIGHTING A SEA SERPENT..."

_What they really are doing; Land of Broccoli_

In a castle of the Daiymo of the Land of Broccoli, whose Daiymo was known to commonly use a group of mercenaries in fighting his rival, a allied nation of the Land of Fire known as the Land of Apples. These mercenaries, wear black robes with red clouds...

"Urg, I feel humiliated" Fu groaned, in a girly dress of a court lady. Frilly and sort of show offy ,the two were stuck on a infiltrate and information gathering mission, done via Fu's bugs and strategically placed microphones. Meanwhile, they were to discreetly aid the forces of the Land of Apples, such as Haku sending reports to them via rabbits and intercepting messages to the Akatsuki.

However, the most dangerous element of the mission was the Daiymo's single, lusty personality. Every night, he would 'invite' a court lady or two into his chambers, something Fu and Haku had no interest in. After all, there was little doubt what happened in there, judging by some of the bulges a few of the court ladies had.

If he tried to make a move on them, mission be dammed or not, one Daiymo would find himself unable to reproduce. Of course, they had a 'secondary' objective here, given to them by Tsunade herself.

Apparently, the previous Daiymo had acquired a few spoils of war from The land of Grapes some time ago, with a few aged bottles of fine wine hidden in the castle's wine cellar.

_Back to the Hokage's office_

"Um, that's classified. Anyway, you are to embark immediately. And remember, anything foolish could jeopardize future relations between the two lands of Fire and Water" Tsunade yawned "Oh, by the way, Tenten, your a weapon's mistress right?" she nodded.

"Yes"

"Well, I have no real use for this, so here" she tossed to Tenten the Sword of the Thunder God, which Tenten eyed in wonder.

"The...The..."

"Sword of the Thunder God" Naruto commented "Anyway, lets go"

_A few days later, the border of the Land of Water_

A kunoichi, with a green jacket and purplish hair, stood on the border of the island countries short foot hold on the mainland. Behind her were two others, a tall boy with fiery red and orange hair and a shorter boy with grayish hair and purple eyes.

"So, this is the Land of Water...my homeland" the short boy commented. The taller boy appeared nervous.

'So much power is here, so many powerful people. Will I lose control?' The taller lady shook her head.

"Yeah, well we aren't here to sight see, we are here to locate our objective" she eyed the shorter of the two children.

"Yukimaru-kun, we need to find your families legacy. Its power, is the only way to revive Orochimaru-sama" The taller boy was also in thought.

'Kimmimaro-san, you disappeared here, looking for that power. I need to find you, before I loose control again. I don't want to be a monster' Their leader stared into the stars, as below similar stars a battle was about to begin.

_Elsewhere in the Land of Water_

A pale man with a curse mark visible of his chest found himself staring down a lone Fluffy.

"Whoever you are, stand aside" the man said plainly. Fluffy chuckled.

"Um, let me think about it...no. Sorry Kaguya, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you. Now normally, I'd be interested in just defeating you, take some samples, and then kill you, but frankly, your bone Kekkei Genkai is just creepy. I'd doubt I'd find anyone who'd actually want a kid who can do that, and Tai-kun won't let me add any more Kekkei Genkai to him, for some reason. I mean, really, it doesn't speed his death up, and the world would be better off without you, or those Hyuga elders for that matter. Urg, sometimes I can't figure that blockhead out" with that, the two flew at one another

_Also meanwhile, Land of Water_

As morning approached, Naruto found himself waking up, with the two, openly infatuated girl's sleeping bags next to his, and the third having glared herself to sleep. However, he really needed to pee.

(Not writing that)

After, um relieving himself, Naruto got out, and as he exited from behind the trees, found himself face to face with Taisune

"YAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Naruto yelled. Taisune shook his head, before using a warp seal to warp them a distance. As the warp ended, Taisune stepped away, leaving Naruto with choices._  
_

Naruto stood in a divergence of a forked road, under the gaze of Taisune. Behind him were three paths; one was marked with a red fedora hat that looked like it was victorian, and a pair of orange goggles. This pathway led into the night that still lingered in the sky.

On its opposite side was a path that had a shiny bronze sword, stuck to a tree with a orange shirt flapping in the breeze below it. The orange shirt had a Pegasus printed on it hung from it, the pathway going along the sea side and was bright with the rising sun casting great orange light.

The final path had a Zamapato like sword stuck in the ground, with a odd, sort of ANBU like mask hanging on it. It stood in the middle of the earlier ones, with one side dark as obsidian, the other bright with light.

"What shall be your choice, Naruto-kun. I am curious, to which path will you walk. Will you use the power of the Nine Tailed Fox, above all others in your arsenal? Will you leave that power alone, and never touch it again? Or will you walk in between these extremes? Your answer, which path shall you follow?"

"Um, why are you asking me this?" Naruto asked. He shrugged.

"I have allowed you to grow at your own pace, along side several friends, of which some carry benefits. It makes me wonder how you have groan, and also, to see what you choose to do. Your a rare shinobi with two true options he can follow as a path, with a third option that stands in between"

"Each power, has its own advantages, and disadvantages, of which you will discover on your own. Now choose?" Naruto looked around

"Wait, aren't you usually stalked by some nutcase with Tsunade-Baachan like..." Taisune sighed.

"If I did, she'd never have brought you here, instead she had got you, interested, in having fun with your friends in some malicious way" Naruto shivered

"Pervert" Taisune nodded.

"That she is, perhaps even more so than the perverted Sage. Now then, choose" Naruto eyed each of the paths...before moving towards the middle path...

"Good, that's all I needed" Taisune warped him back via the seal.


	63. Lonely Red Head, Revived Snake

Oh, in case you have any curiosity, I have a second challenge on my profile for those interested

Faves 610

Alerts 461

C2's 41, still nothing on the change department

Review Replies...odd it was a light day on the review front

Harliquin; It was a mistake I fixed...wait did I loose any reviews when I did that? Everyone, double check if your reviews still stand

Itachi; HORROR! HORROR!

I'm Solo; Hence the reasons I choose it that way

Warrior; It was more of a symbolic thing, nothing really major to the story. And we might see the results of Fu and Haku's little mission at the end of this little arc

Shushinking; It was just a figure of speech, with a hint of foreshadowing. In case any of you are curious, the dark path was based off the Hero, Alucard of Hellsing, the Light Path was based on the Hero, Percy Jackson (Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a real hero who doesn't use any sort of dark powers, I mean I couldn't have put Barney up there instead...I also had to make it popular, and seeing as it has over 10000 stories in its fanfic section, I'd say it is popular), and the twilight path was based on the Hero, Ichigo of Bleach

Hektols; He'd never need to do research again

The complicated love life of Naruto...you know this guy may have one of the most twisted love life of any main character I have ever seen

Lets look at canon Naruto...He has a crush of Sakura that is mostly unrequited, while Hinata has a strong love for him, that he is aware of to which his reaction to it hasn't been canonically explained. To add to the confusion, he sort of promised to have a relationship with Shion (They never showed how that was resolved), and half of the girls from filler arcs and movies have crushes on him, ranging from princesses to Isaribi

And then you have the Fanon verse, where he has some sort of fanon basis for a pairing with every female character, ones much older than him (Mei, Tsunade, Konan, Yugito I even saw a Koharu a while back...), characters who never interacted with him positively (Kin, Tayuya, Karui...), and girls who never interacted with him at all (Fu, Mikoto, Yuugao...)...lets not get into the Slash fics

Maybe that's why so many harem fics are in the Naruto area

When it comes to getting things done, I often like a final countdown behind me, somehow urgency improves my work ethic

_Somewhere in the Land of water_

Taisune was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed as the sound of a warp seal going off, as Fluffy appeared, however she looked a mess. Giant slash marks covered her cloths, exposing a lot of skin. Now normally, a single guy staring at a girl with that much skin exposed, and as endowed as Fluffy was, would pass out from a nosebleed.

The only exception being if the person was gay.

However, Taisune was immune to Fluffy's perversion and looks, for other reasons. After all, if he had been stuck with her for 12 years, and Fluffy hadn't gotten laid, he had to have some tricks.

Of course, Fluffy could get laid by any guy she really wanted to, but for some reason she only wanted Taisune. Though she still was a mistress of seduction, and torture on par with Anko, as poor Jiraiya discovered.

Taisune only wished he knew where she got that

"So, Kimmomaru was harder than you thought? After all, here I'd think you'd know all too well the power of a Kaguya with the Bloodline?" Taisune said sarcastically. Long ago, they had fought a similar battle, that didn't end well at all. Fluffy huffed.

"That curse seal was a nasty piece of work...though the tail was sort of overkill. What did that thing even do for him?" she sighed "Ow, I'm so going to feel that tomorrow, cha" Taisune then flinched.

"Tai-kun!" he groaned.

"Urg, don't worry, you know that happens once in a while, no helping it." he got up and looked into the distance "Come on, we have more to do" Fluffy followed, thinking to herself.

'I'm the one who made you suffer the most, and some of that just comes from existing as I do now... I've just been getting it wrong... just been messing it up... I should have figured out how to stop Blood Snatcher in a less poisonous way. I don't want to get it wrong anymore... don't want to screw it up anymore'

'You're wrong, Taisune... Because I can see that you are suffering more than me... You are the one who is confused and suffering inside, about me, about everything's that happened. I only wish you'd let me in, I can heal your grievances, not just your wounds. Why must you be scared of something that's just so similar, to the most important thing you lost. Me, and your wife, we may be similar, yet you don't use that as an excuse to be with me. Your loyal to her, even after these 12 years'

'Your what every female would want in a husband, a mate, a significant other. Problem is, there are so few like you out there, and they tend to be snatched up quickly'

_Kirigakure No Sato_

The village of Kirigakure No Sato, one of the 5 great ninja villages, situated in the center of the central island in the Land of Water, a nation composed of islands, lay before the traveling leaf ninja

Despite being opposite elements, the lands of Fire and Water had never been at war. Privately, this was due to weakness in the Land of Fire's navy, and the Land of Water's army. Publicly, this was never to be spoken about

As the quartet of Leaf ninja approached the gates of Kiri, they found their path blocked by a quivering young man. He had blue tufty hair, with nerdy glasses and a blue vest, that held a Hia Te for Kirigakure on it. A giant wrapped, thing with two hilts coming out of it.

"Halt, state your business" he said, not convincingly in a serious manner. Hinata stepped forward, Naruto electing to allow someone with political experience resulting from being a possible clan heir, and being a little less blunt than he was, do the talking.

"Greetings, I am Hyuga Hinata, Chunnin of Konohagakure No Sato, this is Mafue Tayuya, Chunnin of Konohagakure no Sato, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Jonnin of Konohagakure No Sato" the boy blinked, apparently the appearance of the Yellow Flash's son spread fast "And Tenten, Chunnin of Konohagakure No Sato, we have been sent by the Godiame Hokage, Tsunade of the sannin, to speak with your leader, Terumi Mei" the boy nodded.

"Understood, I'll take you there immediately!"

This was only the third ninja village Naruto and Tayuya had seen, and the second for Tenten and Hinata, and it was interesting to see how different it was.

The village appeared to be a little more, worn then Konoha, but then again they had been in a rebellion for quite some time. The village was also apparently in a permanent field of mist, adding a a feel of mystery and suspicion.

However, the village obviously could also be seen as quite scenic, with the mist adding a feel of hidden danger that shinobi villages really were known for. The tops of the buildings were also covered in lively green plants, no doubt kept alive by the abundant water in the air.

Of course, it lost points for having no visible ramen. Tayuya appeared to be curious.

"Hey, moron, we just passed the Mizukage's office!" Naruto looked at her curiously.

"Wait, how do you know that?" she huffed.

"Duh, the giant fucking, WATER, kanji on it?" The boy eyed them

"Yes, well Mizukage-sama is not there at the present time, but a shadow clone" Naruto sighed. He had heard that virtually all leaders used that method to avoid paperwork. Really, could it be that bad?

_Hokage's office_

Tsunade eyed the huge mountains of paperwork, a foe perhaps more annoying than Jiraiya's perverted habits. She flinched. With the deaths of the Shodaime and Nidaime, the Akatsuki, diplomatic recognition and her own attempts to avoid it, the paper work had reared up on her, and some prankster had locked her in the office with a reinforced lock meant for deep underwater locks.

That just barely held the door in tact...she'd blame Naruto if it hadn't happened while he was away.

"THAT'S IT, DAMM YOU PAPERWORK!" she chucked her entire desk, paperwork and all, out the window. However, at this point a team of Genin had to be delivering a giant trampoline to a civilians house, that bounced the entire desk back up to the Hokage's office.

And somehow, the paper was still all there, defying the laws of physics.

Tsunade cried out in anguish and started banging her head into the table.

_Tsuchikage's office_

Onoki, the elderly Tsuchikage, found himself glaring at the four thousand requests to kill the son of the Yellow Flash. He didn't have plans to for a simple reason, his granddaughter liked the boy, and the potential to get some of his genetics loyal to Iwa was too tempting. But still, the paper work...

And to make matters worse, his ink had dried out...

"BE GONE VILE PAPERWORK! Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique !" he formed a glowing, transparent square in his hands, and engulfed the paperwork inside of it, before imploding it.

Dust release was one of the most feared jutsu types in the Shinobi world. A Kekkei Tota, the release ground its targets into atoms before disintegrating them.

However, it was all still there...

"CURSE YOU YELLOW FLASH...SOMEHOW! AND YOU TOO, MOTHER!" Onoki's ancient and, still alive mother was a bane beyond even the Yellow Flash.

_Raikage's office_

A, the Raikage finally was relaxing, his way. That meant pumping irons the weight of two Akamichi and a Bear combined, on each side. He had finally gotten through the paper work, and with his brother dealing with a giant worm of some sorts that could spout fire, acid and high pressured water, he wasn't around to cause some sort of trouble. Thus, his paperwork bane was gone...or so he thought

However, in a flash of light, a huge stack of paper work appeared on his desk. He flinched

"MABUI! WHAT THE HELL IS ALL OF THIS! DID MY IDIOT BROTHER..." he was interrupted by yet another huge stack of paper.

"I'm sorry, Raikage-sama, but its not Killer Bee-san's fault this time, but Yugito-san's. It appears as though a few teenagers had snuck a peak at Yugito-san while she and Samui-san were at the local hot springs, and they found themselves burnt to a crisp by the Nibi"

"So what? She was perfectly in her rights to do that! What's with all the paperwork then, for some idiot civilians...!" more paperwork then appeared. Perhaps having an assistant who could transfer things to you at the speed of light was, a bad idea

"It appears the 5 boys she fried, were the sons of the Daiymo to the lands of Lemmings, Coral, Asparagus, Newts and Cabbages, oh and even the Daiymo has sent you a message for the political headache this will give him" another, even larger stack appeared. The Raikage flinched.

"THAT'S IT, I'M TAKING A VACATION!" he did a rather good impression of his brother, as he smashed through the window of his 10 story building and ran for the hills. The secretary sighed.

"He did it again...get the Raikage window budget money...and get a squad to track him down"

_Back to Naruto_

He honestly couldn't see why the Kage's all seemed to be work dodgers? Of course, unlike Konoha's Godiame, she wasn't at a bar or something...instead, she was sitting in a corner, reading a book on romantic advice of all things.

Tayuya glared at the Kage, why did this red haired bitch get the boobs? They were practically Tsunade size, and probably more genuine, and she was a hell of a lot younger then the old bat. The Mizukage had red hair, sort of looking like a evergreen tree as it went long along her back. She was wearing a blue dress that did a lot more to show off her stuff than Tsunade did

All in all, she looked more like a Icha Icha character come to life than a Kage.

"Um...Mizukage-sama" the boy said nervously. She looked up from her book, before hiding it.

"Chōjūrō ..." she eyed the Leaf Nin "Oh, I see. Tsunade-dono must of sent you, thank you Chōjūrō -kun, that will be all" he nodded nervously.

"Yes" he shushined away, leaving the quartet of Leaf Ninja's alone with the Mizukage. She sighed.

"So, may I ask why you have come?" she smiled "Its not like the Hokage to send an emissary all the way out here for a small matter?" Naruto decided it was time to take charge, after all wasn't he leading the mission.

"Yes, I bear a message from the Hokage, Tsunade-baachan..." Hinata sighed and Mei chuckled.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Naruto asked curiously. Tayuya glared at him.

"Don't call the old hag a grandma formally..." Tayuya sighed. Naruto blushed.

"Sorry, force of habit" he chuckled. Mei's smile changed to that of a smirk.

'Cute and funny, oh if only I was younger'

"Oh, just relax, I'm not going to kill you, I happen to like a bit of humor in a man once in a while, they are so drab here" she looked away. Naruto blushed, and the girls went on, prepare to kill girl flirting with boyfriend, mode. She smiled

"Oh relax, I'm not a cougar, though shame really, he looks as though he'd be as handsome as his father was" Naruto blinked in confusion, shock, and minor horror.

'Great, a Dad admirer' She kept on smiling, it was almost as creepy as Sai's smile, but this one was genuine...

"Well...we were sent to tell you that the government of Konohagakure No Sato, has recognized your new governments existence and rule of Kirigakure No Sato and is open to diplomatic channels...um that was official enough right, Hinata-chan?" she nodded. Mei nodded.

"You may send my thanks back to Tsunade-dono, now I do believe you should get home, I believe you have a few ladies decides these?" the others stared at her in shock as she chuckled.

"Oh, you don't think I wouldn't know about the Yellow Flash and his CRA. Trust me, I know, and I can tell even just the three right here care about you a lot..." she sighed sadly 'Why don't I have that, someone who cares about me that deeply. Is that so hard to find, I mean 30 and I'm still a virgin...' Naruto blinked.

Since when did Tenten like him? Tenten was blushing, and the looks from Hinata and Tayuya weren't helping.

'Oh Naruto-kun, why do you have to be so likable?'

'Damm, another girl. Really, can't I just get my fucking man without more bitches after him. Urg, why must girls be so crazy about him'

'Crap, they know. I'm screwed. Stupid old hag' a dark look crossed the Mizukage's face.

"Who just called me old" Tenten was freaking out...before she was saved by a rapidly running Mizu Nin.

"MIZUKAGE-SAMA, MIZUKAGE-SAMA!" the ninja panted "Message from the ANBU stationed around the Sanbi's lake, unknown intruders are attacking it!" Mei stood up abruptly "They appear to be from Otogakure..."

"Orochimaru" Tayuya growled. Mei eyed the Konoha ninja.

"Prepare a squad to follow me, just in case. Meanwhile, seeing as Orochimaru was a leaf ninja, they will come with me" After all, if they took down the Oto ninja, and got secrets on the Snake Ninja, that could cause a stink with Konoha. And as the only village recognizing them right now, they couldn't risk that.

"Yes, Mizukage-sama!"

"Follow me" she told the Leaf Ninja, who followed her immediately.

_Meanwhile, at the lake_

A giant conduit, made of crystal, stemmed from the immobolized monster turtle and into the hold of the orange haired boy. The Sanbi, not fully in control of itself from the Sharingan control a while back and still recovering, had been trapped with difficulty in combination of Guren's crystal release and the Yukimaru's Sanbi controlling Dojutsu.

"Ready, Jugo" she asked the boy, who nodded. Guren then pressed her palms into the crystal while channeling chakra directly from her own curse seal.

"COMMENCE!" the Sanbi roared as its chakra was sucked out, before mixing with her own, and then to Jugo's. As the originator of the curse seal, Jugo was able to fine tune the mutating chakra, as it mixed with the reviving properties of the Bjuu chakra, as a dark shape took form in the crystal, before growing larger, and larger...and bursting out of it...

"I, LIVE! KU KU KU!"


	64. Planning ahead, Mei's heart

Getting better in review land, somewhat

Faves 617

Alerts 464

C2's; 40...I LOST ONE! How did that happen, did a owner get deleted or something?

Review Replies

VFSNAKE; I actually have, another plan for her

Hektols; I pride myself in it

I'm Solo; I have my reasons

Godzillahammer; I also sort of suspect that will happen in canon at some point in the manga myself

JLWafflezman; Because I'm not much of a Genjutus person

Harliquin; Then again, it is Orochimaru

Ragnarok; Onoki's mother is just an ancient personification of terror...and as to why they don't use Shadow Clones

Onoki is old, perhaps Hiruzen's age, and he can't use them

Tsunade doesn't use Shadow Clones, for the simple dangers of dividing her chakra as a medic. Her chakra is more for healing, and not for multiple clones. Though it would be a good way to really pound someone

And A...somehow he doesn't strike me as the type. Also, lets not forget that A and Onoki are generally more on top of their work than Tsunade.

And as to the lands, there is a huge amount of land beyond the land of Earth...that was never specified to be ocean

Soulhope; Oh, he's not really going to be worrying about that

Warrior; Um, its a evil that never leaves

I've noticed a trend in Naruto fiction is the possession of swords. I am sort of curious of where that stems from. True there is Kenjutsu in Naruto, but somehow he never struck me as a sword user. Though I can see how it would work, combining a sword and shadow clones.

Ah, the destructiveness, must be a wet dream of Tenten's or something.

Perhaps its just a romantic theme of the sword, instead of something blunt like a gun, unless your a robot or Alucard, virtually every Protagonist uses a sword or similar weapon at one point or another. Harry, Percy, Eragon, Aang, Aragon, Anakin, Cloud, Sora, dare I point out Sasuke...its a long list.

Also, has anyone noticed that the Inbox is sort of funky these days?

Losing you fans would really hurt me (Losing you is the song for this chapter, not that I design it for fitting the chapter)

_Land of Lightning_

Taisune and Fluffy were on the move once again, doing, whatever their little plan was, when Taisune stopped all the sudden. He turned around and gave Fluffy a look.

"Um, what?"

"Wait, when did you pick up Zabuzza's sword...and for that matter, what other 'souvenirs' did you pick up?" Fluffy chuckled nervously.

"Oh Tai-kun, you know me, I'd never do something as silly as picking up a lot of random junk..." of course, her hidden sealing scroll, filled with her hidden junk, choose this point to burst open.

After all, even scrolls had a set carrying capacity. And her scroll was now busted, and the tons of junk she had collected was now piled on top of Taisune.

"OW! FLUFFY!" he yelled, as he struggled to get out of the pile of junk, before shaking his head.

"Honestly, do I want to know where you picked all of this up...and wait, those are the same...urg Fluffy" he groaned "Where do you get it from?" he looked around, and noticed 5 pairs of duplicate swords that Fluffy had at some point, snatched.

A blue hand and a half sword, that if chakra was focused into it, the sword caught on fire and remained in such a state, can only be activated by its wielder and thus deactivated

A sliver one handed sword that could absorb attack energies and strike the foe with his own attacks, though only one energy could be absorbed at once

A bronze hand and a half sword, that could return to the user if lost and could take the form of a pen if not in use, the pen able to use ink

A two handed sword made of fine steel able to divide into 6 smaller, separate swords and recombine into the single blade at the users will.

A long black sword that changes its form based on the users spiritual makeup of their chakra

Taisune sighed "Oh, so you only picked up five duplicates, I'm surprised...well then what to do with everything..." Fluffy had wide eyes.

"HEY, wait, I PICKED THIS STUFF UP FOR Naruto..." Taisune rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, and what about the people who owned them?" she shrugged.

"Oh, they only come from the dead ones" Taisune sighed.

"What am I going to do with you...and the extra swords...hmm I wonder if Kumo wants there own 'Swordsman of the Mist' squad..., does 'The Five Swordsman of the Clouds' sound catchy? Though, I'm never letting you leave my sight...wait where did you go!" Fluffy had vamoosed at some point

'Urg, why did she have to get the worse traits'

_Sanbi Lake_

The five; Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Tayuya and Mei landed by the lake with the aide of the body flicker technique, to a horrifying sight...

"OROCHIMARU!" Naruto yelled out in shock. The snake Sannin chuckled.

"Ku Ku Ku...yes it is I, Naruto-kun. And, Tayuya-chan, how, nice to see you. Is it suspect that your no longer playing on my team?" he said innocently, as the red head glared at him.

"Duh you dumb..." Guren glanced at Yukimaru.

"Please lay off the swearing Tayuya-san, there is a child present" Tayuya flinched.

"Um, Tayuya-san, whose the purple haired lady?" Tenten asked nervously. Tayuya continued to look at Guren.

"Guren-san is the most powerful of Orochimaru-teme's" Guren moved from a smile to a frown "subordinates, she makes Kabuto-teme" back to a smile "look like a weakling. Don't know much else, and that red haired nut over there, not sure" Jugo frowned, before eying Tayuya.

"So, another of my copies" he frowned. Naruto frowned, copies? Orochimaru grinned widely.

"Now, I'd just love to stay for a while, but I really should be going. But first...I really should take the turtle with me, and while I'm at it..." he eyed Naruto like a piece of meat, greatly disturbing the boy. Tayuya then drew out her flute

"BACK OFF YOU PEDOPHILE!" Tayuya yelled, before striking the ground.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" the three Doki appeared in a poof of smoke before charging at the Snake Sannin, before he chuckled.

"How bold, but so foolish, STRIKING SHADOW SNAKE HANDS!" snakes flew from his sleeves, before biting into the Doki, who poofed into logs.

"Oh, a substitution, not bad" the Doki appeared above the Sannin and slammed down towards him, before a wall of crystal formed around the Sannin blocking the attack.

"WHAT THE..." Guren smirked at Tayuya's exclamation.

"So, I see your information on me lacks a few details...Crystal Release; Hexagonal Shurikan technique!" Guren launched a barrage of snowflake like shurikan straight at them. Hinata's eyes were wide.

'Crystal Release...just like Naruto-kun...'

"WATER RELEASE; WATER ENCAMPMENT WALL!" Mei spat out a torrent of water, blocking the shurikans. Orochimaru appeared interested.

"Not bad, its looks like this could be fun, Jugo-kun if you would?" Jugo nodded, as a fiery array of marks began to cover part of his face. Tayuya blinked.

"The...curse...seal...HE'S THE ORIGINAL SOURCE! FUCK!"

"Language" Guren sighed, before looking up to Yukimaru.

Guren had met Yukimaru after Orochimaru's death, and had been with him for a while. Oddly, they had started a kind relationship, almost like family...

"Yukimaru-kun, please try to stay safe, and keep the turtle there" she asked, before she joined the fight.

_Naruto vs Jugo_

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Jugo laughed maniacally as his arm formed into a axe like form. Naruto was disturbed.

He was totally different then before, and he couldn't help but wonder if Tayuya could do that?

"Lightning Release; Shock Palm!" Naruto slammed his hand into the blunt side of the axe, sending a shockwave into Jugo. Nothing really seemed to come of it.

"WEAK!" the arm morphed into a mace like thing, the spikes forcing Naruto to back off. He was also a little confused.

He had been hoping his seal would affect him like it did Tayuya, but no luck I guess.

"DIE!" Jugo morphed his arm into a jet fist and smashed it into the ground, uprooting hundreds of rocks with a force sort of like a weaker Tsunade. Naruto was thrust into the air by the sheer force.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Jugo morphed his arm into a lance like thing and lunged at Naruto. However, Naruto wasn't done yet.

"TELEPORT; TELEPORT RUSH!" Naruto vanished in a yellow flash, before appearing behind Jugo, and striking him into the air. He tried to strike back, but Naruto warped again and smashed him in the head with a drop kick. This sent Jugo flying to the ground, before his leg was affected by his curse...body seal thing, where it morphed into a spring and surged back forward.

"What, oh you've got to be kidding me!"

"DIE!" his arm was a lance once again. Naruto did the handsigns for...

"SCORCH RELEASE; HEAT WAVE!" a surge of heat was sent at Jugo, who while panting from the heat, wasn't hindered. However, as he tried to strike Naruto, Naruto grabbed his now sweaty lance and slid down it like a pole.

"HOT...WHAT!"

"HA!" Naruto was now behind him...

"LIGHTNING RELEASE; 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!" Naruto's sparking fingers struck, but nothing happened as Naruto disengaged it.

"What the hell, is this guy a tank?" Jugo turned around, and morphed his hand into a giant smash fist.

"FAILURE, DIE!" Naruto, thinking fast, formed a rasengan in his hands without a shadow clone. While not complete, it had given him an idea.

"RASENGAN PALM!" the two fist attacks collided, exploding with equal power as both were sent back to the ground.

_Guren vs Mei_

The two females found themselves staring one another down, a cat fight imminent.

"So, your the new Mizukage, huh they must be playing on the swimsuit calender issues to keep them afloat" Mei had a dark look in her eyes.

"What, did, you, just say" Guren smirked.

"Oh, only the truth, your only the Mizukage because of those over sized weights on your chest...probably just slept your way to the top" that ticked a bell. She hadn't slept with anyone!

"LAVA RELEASE: LAVA SPOUT!" spewing from her mouth was a great spout of lava, prepared to engulf Guren. However, she wasn't about to be fried.

"CRYSTAL RELEASE; CRYSTAL ENCAMPMENT WALL!" a wall of crystal formed around Guren, blocking the torrent of lava. She grinned.

"Oh, I see it now, you couldn't sleep with anyone because they are all afraid of you melting them with a kiss!" Mei twitched...that was sort of true. Really, she melted one pervert who groped her, and all of a sudden she's untouchable...

"So then, did I manage to strike a nerve!" Guren laughed. Mei's gaze darkened.

'Marriage'...

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I can't help but strike the nerves of top heavy bimbos!"

'Can't marriage...'

"FIRE RELEASE; DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" a burst of fire spewed from Mei's mouth at the Crystal user, who again used a crystal wall to block it.

"Try all you want old hag, but my crystal can't be burnt away!" Guren laughed "I'd really love to see you actually do something, this is actually rather boring...Mizukage indeed, what a joke, I'd love a better foe to fight than you!"

'Those who can't marriage, joke!' Mei kept hearing worse and worse things...until she finally snapped.

"SHUT UP YOU FLATCHESTED LITTLE...LAVA RELEASE: LAVA DOME!" Spewing out more lava, the two were trapped inside a giant dome of hardened black lava. Guren eyed the lava with a worried tone.

"What, your going to trap me in here so people don't hear about your faults!" Mei glared at her.

"No, its so I can do this...BOIL RELEASE; MELTING APPARITION TECHNIQUE!" from her mouth, Mei spewed out a corrosive mist, filling the dome. Guren blinked.

"Two..Kekkei...Genkai. This could be tougher than I thought..." Crystal began to grow over Guren's skin. "Crystal Release; Crystal Armor!" using the crystal to avoid getting burnt, the two females began to duel it out.

_Orochimaru vs the rest of the girls_

The Snake sannin grinned, while the trio around him prepared to attack.

"HA!" a Fuma shurikan flew at him from Tenten, an attack that the Sannin caught with one hand.

"Is that all you have...Ku Ku Ku"

"WIND RELEASE; EIGHT TRIGRAMS AIR PALM!" a wind blasted Air palm flew at the Sannin who had previously been distracted, dodged by bending his body downwards with disturbing levels of flexibility.

"Yuck" Hinata groaned.

"So, are you going to actually hit me? Or, is this going to be a boring fight? Oh well, I hope I can actually be entertained..." the Sannin didn't seem to acknowledge the three Doki about to smash into him.

"NOTICE THIS!" the Doki slammed into the Sannin, creating a dust cloud, with poofs inside of it. As it cleared, Orochimaru remained, alone with the sword of Kusanagi in hand.

"Interesting, not a bad strategy, but otherwise futile. Try so much harder...Wind release; Great Breakthrough!" a burst of wind spewed from the Sannin's mouth towards the girls, leaving a furrow in its wake. The girls avoided the attack before going on their own counteroffensive, with a glowing Hinata.

"AURORA RELEASE; BOREAL LIGHTSHOW!" bright lights flew at the Snake Sannin, who dodged them easily, before they changed direction as well and flew at him.

"Homing, awesome!" Tenten beemed. Orochimaru smirked.

"This is getting a little interesting now" he drew the sword, and sliced into a Boreal Lightshow laser, slicing it in half. Dodging more of them, he sliced the rest of them down.

"HA!" A storm of Shurikan flew at him in addition to the still around Boreals. Several managed to strike him.

"HELL YEAH!" Tayuya smirked, before the Orochimaru poofed into smoke.

"Shadow Clone, damn" Tayuya groaned, before she felt something grab her leg. It was Orochimaru, from underground, in the double suicide decapatation technique.

"LET GO OF ME PEDOPHILE!" she yelled, before he dragged her below...and he above with the sword of Kusanagi.

"Prepare to die, traitor" he raised his sword, before he felt an impact into him

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS; 2 PALMS!"

"4 PALMS!"

"8 PALMS!"

"16 PALMS!"

"32 PALMS!" he was knocked out of the way via the attack as Hinata and Tenten went to pull there friend out. Tayuya sighed.

"Thanks..." Orochimaru rose up and laughed.

"Oh, that tickled...Multiple Striking Shadow Snake Hands!" a huge armada of snakes flew at the trio, as Tenten drew her sword.

"EARTH RELEASE; EARTH BLADE!" Tenten began to slice the snakes away, while chucking Kunai and Shurikan to block further ones.

"Fire Release; Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" Tayuya sent dozens of flames flying at the snakes, setting dozens of them on fire. With the serpents cleared, Hinata was able to charge straight at Orochimaru, with two lightning Release; Gentle Fists.

"HA!" Orochimaru was impacted with the electrically charged attack, before he poofed away once again. Hinata sighed.

"Really, that's only cool when Naruto-kun does it!" Tenten grimaced. Of course, then Orochimaru appeared on top of the Sanbi. Meanwhile, Naruto had trapped Jugo in a wood release; Maple Binding Branches while Mei and Guren were now out of the Lava dome and firing various fire attacks and crystals at one another.

"FIRE RELEASE; PHOENIX WAVE SURGE!"

"Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon!" the two attacks collided

"Oh, Yukimaru-kun, could you be a dear, and get our little pet here to charge up a tailed beast ball? I do believe a few pests are here that need to be, taken care of" he smiled. Yukimaru looked confused,

"But, Guren-san...Jugo-san" Orochimaru chuckled.

"Sometimes, in the game of life, you have to sacrifice a few pieces" Guren heard this, and froze.

She was being abandoned. Yukimaru's eyes hardened.

"No!" Orochimaru looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"NO!" Yukimaru yelled, however this had the side effect of messing up his control of the beast, which began to break. The great monster began roaring, shaking, and all and all messing up any stability. Yukimaru's eyes went wide as the beast managed to force the boy into the water.

"YUKIMARU-KUN!" Guren yelled out, diving into the water after the boy. Mei blinked.

Even if someone insulted a jerk, did she really want to have it on her concience the death of a little boy? Tenten, Hinata, Tayuya and Naruto appeared to have similar views, as Naruto created a few shadow clones

"WATER RELEASE; WATER DRAGON BULLET TECHNIQUE!"

"AURORA RELEASE; BOREAL LIGHTSHOW!"

"FIRE RELEASE; PHOENIX WAVE SURGE!"

"STORM RELEASE: PHANTOM SURGE!"

"AURA RELEASE; AURA SPHERE!"

"LAVA RELEASE; FAITHFUL BLAST SURGE!" the combined moves slammed into the Sanbi, knocking it back away from Guren and Yukimaru. Orochimaru, who had also escaped, sighed.

"Oh, how delightful" he body flickered away, as Yukimaru was pulled to shore by a crying Guren.

"He, abandoned me...why" she looked confused "What, did I do wrong..." Could Mei stay mad at her? Not really

She placed a hand on Guren's shoulder, but she just shrugged it off. However, Naruto then tried his own thing.

"Why are crying over him. That snake teme, if he really cared about you, would never leave you behind. Why cry over that jerk, when you can live for what you already have" Guren heard him.

'Could he be right?'

"I'm not saying I know why you joined him at all, but obviously you and the boys don't need to stay with him. Find your own place, your own path in life" Guren stopped crying, as Mei chimed her own in.

"Not bad, not bad at all Naruto-kun, if only I could give speeches like that" the girls glared at her for that suffix "Oh relax girls, I'm not like that. Guren-san, you obviously are a strong woman, and sadly you don't find a lot of that these days. You were able to fight me, on equal footing. You can go far, and I can take you farther than Orochimaru. If you'd like, you and those two can join Kirigakure, as long as you never call me old or some sort of bimbo again" Jugo rapidly nodded, still bound by trees.

'Her killer intent behind those words, its even more than what Kimminaro-san could do'

Guren gave a glance down to Yukimaru, who nodded. She smiled.

"I think that is agreeable"

_A day later_

As the team from Konoha returned to there home, Mei watched them leave through the Mizukage's office window, with a veteran in a blue sweater sort of like Haku's robes and an eyepatch behind her.

"That Naruto-kun...what a person. I've never met someone like him, if only I was younger..." she appeared to be thinking, as a smile crossed her lips.

That boy, he obviously was going to go far, and if his CRA status was anything to go by, he'd have a few little ones running around. All of them taking after him.

If she couldn't have him, who says her kids couldn't.

"Ao-san, prepare a marriage contract between the Terumi clan and the Namizake-Uzumaki" she said out of nowhere. Ao's eyes went wide.

"Mizukage-sama, you want to..." she chuckled.

"Oh, not me, but my kids. For you see, I just met the last Namikaze, and he's a quite nice man. And I bet his kids would take after him. We obviously need allies, so why not something of that regard" Ao froze, after hearing the phrase 'kids would take after...'

_Mental Daymare_

An old man, with blue robes and an eyepatch, was rocking slowly on a rocking chair, totally relaxed. Finally, after so many years of service, he could finally relax and enjoy his retirement.

The rest of his life, after his 60th birthday 10 years ago, has been nothing but peace, and quiet.

Of course, fate had to go and ruin it...

"Hey, Ao-san!" a voice yelled out, a voice that sent shivers running down his spine.

A red headed beauty, of perhaps the age of 12, with an relatively nice chest for her age being shown off by her tight blue tang top and short shorts revealing her nice legs. She had pretty light green eyes and her red hair covered one of her eyes. It was the genin who was the bane of his existence, Meina Terumi.

"So, how's my favorite old person doing!" she said cheerfully. Part of Ao was hoping he'd die immediately.

"I'm fine, now please go away" he begged. Of course, that wasn't going to work.

Meina chuckled "Oh silly, I can't leave. I have a mission, a duty, to make sure your okay, a D rank" she smiled. Meanwhile, he was trying to remember that Heart attack Technique.

"I'm perfectly fine, now go away" she smiled.

"Are you sure? You have enough old people food?"

"Yes, I do..."

"Is your back okay?" he panicked, not again.

"ITS FINE, FINE! GO AWAY!" Meina looked around a little.

"Oh, but its cold in here, maybe I should warm it up a little...Boil Release; Heat up!" Immediately, steam was being blown out of Meina's mouth, heating up the room. Of course, Ao was panicking. She had to inherit her mothers techniques, all of them! Fire, Water, Earth...and not to mention the Kekkei Genkai that came with them, Boil and Lava. And, of course, she had to try to use them to 'Help' him in his old age.

The heated water bed attempt alone had been a disaster, and not to mention the hot spring...

And...technically she could use Wood, if she had the training to, as Kekkei Genkai were related in such a way. Due to that, because Fire, Water and Earth were as strong in her as in her mother, they both could use Wood Release should they ever get the training.

And, horrifyingly enough, that was possible. Images of tree related horrors filled his mind, chairs with splinters, beds that grew into the roof.

"NO, I AM FINE! I LIKE THE COLD...!" Meina had a dark look in her eye, before she glared into the elder's eyes, but still smiling.

"Hey, I'm on a mission here, so be quiet and let me make sure your comfortable, or I'll kill you"

_ One Daymare later_

And that was what went through Ao's mind, as he heard the Mizukage announce a renewed determination to find a nice guy. Or, at least, have a child somehow. After all, having a slender body and, and Ao only was guessing here, and didn't use his Byukugan to check (Cough, lie, Cough, pervert), as well as an H Cup, you didn't exactly repel guys... thus he did the only logical thing

He ran out of the office at an amazing speed. Mei blinked, before chuckling.

"Oh, that's so sweat, he's going to tell everyone Mei's on the market. I may just let him live"

_Meanwhile_

The weakened Sanbi was currently bound, via sharp teeth, by several giant sharks, led by Kisame with Itachi alongside him.

"I've really got to thank whoever beat up this thing for us, eh Itachi-san?"

Orig moves

Rasengan Palm

Rank; B

Description; A unrefined Rasengan is made on a palm, before being smashed into a foe

Lava Release; Lava Spout

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; A giant wave of lava is spewed from the mouth to incinerate the foe

Lava Release; Lava Dome

Kekkei Genkai (C)

Description; The user creates a dome of lava, trapping him/her and the foe inside


	65. Perverts, saviors of the Shinobi

Well, the Mei arc really was unproductive...review wise anyway. Hey, I may want to point out, the filler arcs will end after this chapter, and an arc or two to give Kurotsuchi and Samui some more time. Then, we get to the end game

But, a break for this chapter, its the Isaribi humor chpater to focus on her a little, and also for a few laughs. I got a bit of inspiration from this chapter from New Chance, but not completely. It has a few twists, some even from Ragnarok Warrior's comments.

Faves 628

Alerts 468

C2's; Back at 41! Super Loved Harem Grey Time Travel Antihero Naruto Fanfics ...what do they mean when they refer to Grey anyway?

Review Replies

VFSNAKE; at the end of the story, an Epilogue will appear. This Epilogue will show the final end of the story, perhaps 20 odd years into the future. Then Ao will be tortured

I'm Solo; Kurotsuchi will appear in one of the next two arcs, or perhaps one arc if I feel like it

JL; No Metal Releases...sorry, but once he has all nine, he can train in using the Kyuubi chakra

Soulhope; Ao's old, and Mei's not a rapist

Zillahomer; And such a pattern does exist

Brown; So, you recognize them? Well, their inclusion will be better explained in the final arc. And I'm glad I continue to be original

Warrior; Oh, this is going to be a funny break chapter

Tobifan; It was supposed to raise more questions than answers.

Twilight; That came from a standstill, I couldn't fight them all off as they were

Hekotls; That will come at a later date, when they actually have kids

The inclusion of Naruto with another sensei has commonly occurred in stories since other sensei's have appeared on the story. However, it is hard to find a sensei who really can aide Naruto like Kakashi did (Aside in a Kakashi bashing Universe, after all he did help him make Rasenshurikan). The most common ones I've seen are Guy, Kurenai and Anko for new senseis.

Kurenai is a no go unless its to help Naruto get with Hinata

Anko, passable

Guy...shiver

Its odd really, Asuma is a wind Release user, yet I've never seen him as Naruto's sensei. That, would make sense...anyone see that in Fanfictia?

Arcs

Mission to Wave Arc (CHPT 1-4)

Rescue the Ostrich Arc (CHPT 5-7)

Friend in Waterfall Arc (CHPT 8-11)

Monsters of the Sea Arc (CHPT 13-16)

Love arrives Arc (CHPT 17-20)

Preliminary Exam Arc (CHPT 22-31)

Finals Arc (CHPT 32-39, 41)

Invasion Arc (CHPT 42-45)

Tsunade Retrieval Arc (CHPT 47-53)

Konohamaru and Hanabi Arc (CPHT 54-56)

Steam Being Arc (CPHT 58-60)

Mei Arc CPHT (62-64)

Cloud Swordsman Arc (Next one)

Unknown Kurotsuchi Arc (Will take ideas)

Revelations Arc (Well, final)

And, curiously, the last chapter was the longest yet

Beware, Sakura will have many a Templar Flare

_Akatsuki Lair, a few days later_

"WE DID IT, WE DID IT, WE HAVE TWO TAILED BEASTS, YAY!" Tobi was dancing on top of a large finger of a giant, creepy statue, with two open eyes. 'Yes, its a start. I can now begin the creation of an army...of white Zetsu's, yes! Konoha will burn!'

"Tobi, stop that" Kakuzu growled. Tobi eeped and ceased his dance.

The problem with being the secret leader of the most powerful criminal ninja in the world, disguised as a idiot, was that no one would take you seriously, or respect you.

"I do believe, that Tobi-san does have a point, it is a good thing we have managed to capture these two beasts, and at the same time inconspicuously. The Ninja villages have no idea of our role in their disappearances, for they would most likely assume they had killed them themselves, as based off the descriptions of the Sanbi, and the container of the Gobi" Pain covered for his superior, in disguise.

"If I may, Leader-sama" Zetsu commented "I have some, disturbing reports from Sunagakure" Pain rose his eyebrows.

"What sort of report?"

"It appears that Sunagakure has stepped up its security recently. Recently, intelligence reached them from Konohagakure about your involvement. It had been delayed originally due to storms in the desert, however they now know of your involvement with us, Sasori-san" The puppet user grimaced, now in his true form with Hiruko smashed.

"Due to that, they have stepped up security, adding various security measures with high secrecy. I wasn't able to ascertain the exact layout of the new security, however it includes several hundred land mines, a dozen high grade catapults, and improved water securities. These upgrades appear to stem from the distant continent to the south of the Land of Wind, and the lands on its sea borders; the Land of Coral..."

"Ah, I remember that place, great seafood" Kisame sighed

"And the technological city state of the Land of Nerds..." a distant scream of agony from somewhere rang out.

"Wait, what was that?" Itachi looked around in confusion.

"Indeed, it sounded like someone groaning, like some bad pun or something" Deidara shrugged.

"Anyway, the continent they imported the new weapons from appears to be a war torn land, with no chakra manipulation. Hence, the powers that were developed without them. Because of these new weapons, and anything they may have imported since, the village will be difficult to attack. Even Sasori wouldn't be able to help via his familiarity with his home village now with their security upgrades, we may have to attack the village in full numbers to have a chance, and even so, casualties would be high"

"What sort of land creates such, wonderful things such as land mines without chakra" Deidara commented.

_In that distant continent_

A youth stood in the courtyard of a shell shocked castle, a blond haired boy with bright green eyes. With his sword in hand, he did several in katas of blade work, with fine power and grace, that would impress even Zabuuza.

"TEMUJIN! YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUESTED BY HAIDO-SAMA!"

_Back from the cameo of The Stone of Gelel_

"Well then, Kakuzu-san, Tobi-san, continue your efforts to capture the Rokubi, we will have to change our plans for the Ichibi, until next we meet"

_Hospital, Konoha_

Jiraiya, stretching his now recovered body, smiled. He was finally out of the hospital, and his mission had been accomplished...as a swirl of mist via the mist shushin variant revealed a agitated looking Ao.

"I'd rather not be here right now" Ao said seriously Jiraiya rose an eyebrow.

"Where would you rather be?"

"At a mixed hot spring" the two shook hands.

"Brother Ao, what news do you have from the order" Jiraiya asked. But, perhaps before we go on ahead, an explanation is in order.

While Jiraiya was on his spy ring forming after the Nine Tailed Fox's attack, the ninja world was facing a crisis. The use of shinobi was suffering a downturn, as mercenary use became more common. The youth of the classes able to assign the major C, B, A and S rank missions that really pertained a ninja villages income fantasized the lives of mercenaries, not ninjas.

Concerned on this turn of events, the Sandiame appointed Jiraiya to figure out a way to downturn the issue. So, traveling to the Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Takigakure, Hoshigakure, Kusagakure, and even Iwagakure, Jiriaya formed a brotherhood of ninjas to figure out a solution.

Oddly, all of these ninjas shared a similar trait.

They were all perverts. And from this, the Ninja world's savior was born.

The yearly Kunoichi calendar.

Each year, the brotherhood would use their various perverse techniques, from shadow clones using the transparent escape technique from Jiraiya's case to his stolen Byukugan in Ao's, they sought out and used the Mind Photo Image Technique on the most attractive Kunoichi in the villages, while...they were unaware and lacking obstructive clothing.

Then, with the aide of the Ninja photo corps of the Land of Nerds, they were edited into images of these hot Kunoichi in swimsuits or similar attractive poses while similarly being toned down for distribution to the royal families and similar rich people of the land.

Ever since, the ninja world had never had such an issue with being out competed by mercenaries, and Kunoichi found themselves more popular for missions. In fact, putting the right Kunoichi on a team got a bonus, though they never told them why...

"Its a disaster, Brother Jiraiya. Our brothers in the lands and here combined have only gathered 11 suitable images" Jiraiya was livid.

"WHAT! BUT I RISKED MY LIFE TO GET TSUNADE...AND ANKO! I EVEN EXCEEDED MY QUOTA WITH KURENAI AND MIKOTO!..."

"And I managed to get not only the new Guren, but also Mei as well, a venture that is perhaps as deadly as Tsunade. However, even with that, our harvest was stunted...here" Ao showed him the unfinished calendar, with each of the Kunoichi edited with their ninja village's logo behind them

January had Samui, who had a snow storm obscuring her features

February showed Guren, who had a one suit apparently made of crystal, but darker in the censored parts

March had Anko, covered in snakes in the vital places (Fan favorite from the year before Lee's graduating year)

April had Temari leaning back against her fan in a blue one piece

May had Mei, using Boil Release to create a gas that obscured her features, somewhat (First time up, as a rebel leader getting her face out had been too risky)

June had Yugito, edited into a cat themed bikini (Fan favorite for three of the last 5 years)

July had Kurotsuchi, made to have lava covering what couldn't be shown to kids

August had Mikoto in a bikini themed after the Sharingan (Before her massacre, she had been the returning favorite from last years Calendar)

September had Tsunade, who had been edited into a nurses outfit (Historically, this was the first time she had been added into the Calender)

October had a Suna Kunochi named Maki, a brown haired girl with markings on her face similar to the Inuzuka, who had her cloth bundle for her techniques stretched out as a swimsuit (Featured in the last two calendars)

and November had Kurenai, who had a bikini version of her regular clothing (Fan favorite year after Massacre of the Uchiha)

"We need a December, and your the only member of the brotherhood left with the ability to find girls in time without missions, or hospital stays, stopping him. We need it within 48 hours, or else the ninja world will go into another depression. Farewell" Ao shushined away. Jiraiya blinked.

"Okay then, don't panic Jiraiya, its just that the entire fate of the Nina world hangs in the balance...but who to get!" he was panicking as he ran towards the Hot springs.

The Mind Photo Image Technique had to be used while viewing the object, or hot lady, in question. Thus, he needed a fresh image, but who!

He would start with the Inuzuka woman...but they were out on a training mission with the young male at the moment. They wouldn't be back before it was too late.

Perhaps that purple haired ANBU lady...his eyes widened, the HOT SPRINGS WERE CLOSED

"Sorry, but the Konoha Hot Springs are shut down for cleaning. Please come back..." too late the date was!

He was doomed! The Ninja World was doomed!

DOOMED!

He blinked...before realizing something...

The Gaki's girls! That was it, he had to get them! A harem shot was the perfect christmas thing..."ku ku...wait wrong laugh...never mind"

_Namikaze Residence_

After, initiating Tenten in, which involved asking the important questions about agreeing the CRA and that she truly loved Naruto, the current in Konoha harem, with Haku and Fu successfully back from their mission, though without the fine wine.

Hence why Naruto and an elite unit of ANBU were attempting to steal it right now. How Tsunade get Naruto into that mission, the girls had no idea.

_How that happened_

"Baachan, why would I go and do a stupid mission like that..." Naruto began, before Tsunade grinned.

"Because if you don't, I'll give the Naruto fan club the keys to your residence" Naruto groaned in horror. It appeared with Sasuke gone, his fangirls moved onto the next target, the Yondiame's son. It was annoying, hence why it had become a struggle to get his daily ramen these days.

"Your cruel, Baachan, you really know that" Tsunade smirked.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun,

_End_

But now, they were bored, and Naruto less. That was trouble

"So, no missions, no Naruto-kun...I'm bored as hell" Tayuya sighed.

"Yeah, and I'm not, really supposed to be at home, right now" the truth was, Hinata had no reason to be at the weekly peeking seminar at the Hyuga manor because she was considered a S class master of it, stalking Naruto had aided her skills immensely.

Hanabi had only just last week gained C class in it, Konohamaru stalking aiding her own skills at it.

"Well, I've got nothing" Tenten sighed "I had been hoping to hit the hot springs today, but there closed" Haku grinned.

"Luckily, Tenten-san, we have our own" Tenten's eyes widened.

"You have...your own...okay I'm moving in!"

_One naked dip in hot water in progress as of now_

Sighing in content, six of Naruto's nine member unintended harem relaxed in the steamy vapor of the hot spring.

"Ah, this is divine" Tenten sunk into the water. Fu chuckled.

"It better be, I dug this with an Earth Jutsu, and then Haku-san helped connect it to a geothermal sight with her precession. Hence, our own, private, and free hot spring. Wish we had this when the Banshee was around" Tenten grumbled.

"Well, I'm glad that pathetic excuse of a Kunoichi is gone. Just being around her made me feel filthy" oh, how little they knew of the peeping Jiraiya was happy

'Okay, now if I can take a regular image of the Gaki, and have the nerds supplement it' they could do that, it just wasn't as good quality. Hence why they didn't get the Kunoichi images that way, that and the lack of entertainment from it 'and let them do their magic, I can see it now, these six young babes and one grinning Shinobi. The brotherhood will be pleased' he thought to himself. However, he had missed a detail

Isaribi, while not a ninja, had a few abilities. This included her Kaima, or aquatic form, and general human conditioning. But because of her lack of non generalized skills, she wasn't a ninja, and instead focused on aiding Naruto via house work, something they somehow doubted the fangirls would do.

However, she had discovered the technique for Steam Detection, a technique none of the others would really use because they had techniques to cancel the mist out itself.

This detects them, and it was detecting something...

"GIRLS! THERE'S A PEEPING TOM IN HERE!" Isaribi yelled, to Jiraiya's horror. How did she detect him...

"ICE RELEASE: ICE IMPRISONMENT!" Jiraiya felt ice grow along his body, trapping his body in a ice cocoon, saving only his head as he hit the ground hard.

"YELP!"

"Hey, its the Pervy Sage!" Fu yelled. Jiraiya sweat dropped

'Really, do I get any respect?'

"ICE RELEASE; B..."

"NOOOO! SPARE ME! I HAD TO, TO PRESERVE THE SHINOBI WORLD!" they blinked.

"What sort of crap are you spewing you fucking bastard?" guess who. Isaribi glared at him.

"We'll give you 10 seconds..."

_One frantic explanation, several intense minutes of discussion, threats, and oaths later, 48 hours, Land of Nerds_

"YOU DID IT, BROTHER JIRAIYA! The shinobi world is safe, and this may be one of the hottest issues yet. Lets also praise the rest of the order, who continue to ensure the Shinobi world's stability"

With that, the Kunoichi Calendar was published, with December's picture of the Namikaze heir with six hot babes in a hot spring generated large amounts of interest in the shinobi market. Thus, Konoha's mission requests went up significantly.

Mei also found herself much more popular amongst the males in Kiri and the Land of Water, much to her delight. Though, she still had to melt her third date, who commented on 'Bloodline Demons' in a negative way, then groped her.

Though, much to Naruto's confusion, after his mission was complete, a large amount of people began to refer to him as 'December's lucky bastard'. He also would find himself with a surprising present for his birthday, the Calendar in question.

Also, Hiashi found a mysterious invitation to a calendar brotherhood in his mail, with his own subscription to said Brotherhood's calendar, with a note from Hinata on top.

Mind Photo Image Technique

Rank; C

Description; The user is able to take a mental photo of something via his sight or that of a shadow clones, and with the aide of its creators in the Land of Nerds, a HD photo is created of the mental photo in real life.

Steam Detection Technique

Rank; D

Description; Senses forms in steam or mist

Ice Release; Ice Imprisonment

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; Binds a foe in ice


	66. Clouds of War

Well, I had been doing some thinking, and instead of a filler arc before the final, the filler arc will be combined with the final! So don't hold back in reviewing!

Faves 632

Alerts 465

C2's are as they were at 41

Review Replies (8 MORE, AND WE ARE AT 1000!)

JF; Who says he breeds? He may just pass on the 'youth' to others, such as he did to Lee.

Ragnarok; Sometimes, the wall of stone may be made of plaster...and sadly it costs 100 Ryo

VFSNAKE; Now, lets think that through...oh wait you couldn't, Tsunade would kill you before you could even blink

I'm Solo; Kurotsuchi is younger than Deidara, whose about 22 in canon

Scorpion Royalty; Tell that to Mr. February...its a joke on New Chance (Let me put it this way, you really, really, don't want to cross Mr. February...)

(No name given); Thank you

Bachlives; Pretty much

Hektols; Oh, they had to dictate how much of their was shown, Naruto was to be given a free one, and a large sum of money was transferred into their accounts. That, and as soon as he got back from the land of Nerds, he was beaten horribly (Though as a courtesy Ice Release; Ball Implosion wasn't used)

Now then, what sort of story style should I talk about now? Perhaps about the undercurrent of hate in the story verse, that works.

Its something I've noticed, where many stories and authors clearly show hatred, mainly towards Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata. Now, while I can see the reasons behind the first two, but not really Hinata

Sasuke attempted to kill his friend for power, and eventually ended up being a international criminal. However, I can't help but think he and Naruto represent diverged paths, and not as you expect.

Who ever though the prodigy and last of the Uchiha would betray Konhoa, instead of the disliked and scorned container of the Demon Fox? It also helped ensure a view of characters to not be presented in a uniform pattern of black and white, good and evil, so on and so on

Sakura punches Naruto frequently and was for a long time useless. However, don't most Anime girls regularly resort to Violence? She also became much better in Shippuden

And she does care for Naruto, even when she frequently caused brain damage.

Now, where does the Hinata rage hail from? Is it from her shyness, or her habit of getting put close to death and having Naruto fight to save her?

Where does the hate come from?

ITs not the end of the world, and it won't be in 2012. So, be seeing you all in 2013!

_The lair of the Uchiha_

The body of Sasuke continued to cringe, as the possessor Uchiha couldn't help but grin.

"Soon, that boy will be gone and I'll have full control of this new body. Then, that former Teammate of mine will get his and Fluffy will be mine" he brooded.

Fluffy contained within her a great power, a power he sought as his birthright, a power long stolen by the Uzumaki from the Uchiha. At the same time, at a more personal note, she was precious to Taisune.

While not romantically, she was his steadfast friend and ally. At the same time, she was a remnant of the most precious thing to him.

Of course, he had a perfect plan to destroy him this time. For now, ever since the age of 9 when he possessed the boys body, he had absorbed all of his Jutsu arsenal, and combined it with his own, including Susanno. With that power, and his little 'hack' on the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path that housed the Tailed Beasts restrained by the Akatsuki, Susanno's chakra strain would be lessened, allowing for its longer use.

And once those fools obtained even more of them, he would become unbeatable! After all, Uzumaki would never attempt the jutsu he used to destroy his servant the last time.

Speaking of which, he hoped she got back from her mission soon. He had a hard on, after all the thought of seeing the accursed villages all burn to the ground aroused him.

And even if he failed, the Rokubi would end up in the hands of the Akatsuki, which would benefit him just as well

_Hokage's office, a few days later_

After all the effort it took to get her fancy wine, that somehow got spoiled by salt water during the transfer, Tsunade had finally given up. Now in a somewhat bad mood, she and Danzo, to her annoyance, found themselves with Naruto, Tayuya, Hinata, Fu, Haku and Tenten.

"Alright, we have a S rank mission of up most severity, that if not handled could lead to a Fourth Shinobi World War" The gathered team was shocked.

"WHAT!" Tsunade stared off into the window.

"Recently, it appears as though an unnamed thief, or group of them, infiltrated both Kumogakure and Iwagakure, stealing the scroll of Kinjutsu, which is there version of the Scroll of Seals, from Iwa and five powerful swords from Kumo. Each side has small evidences pointing to one another, and if war erupts, we will be caught in the crossfire"

"Like hell we'd be, we're dead smack in between the both of them" Tayuya grumbled.

"Thus, we need to douse the flames of war immediately, before everyone is caught in the inferno" Danzo said poetically "Though, I may remind you that I was the one who got this information" a team of Root in each of the nearly waring villages hadn't gotten the change in orders; their messenger birds being shot down for bird hunting season and eaten by a larger bird on the two attempts at communication previous.

Tsunade glared at him "Gloat all you want, but we need to find whoever stole them and see them apprehended. I've already sent a message to Suna, as well as Taki, Kusa and Kiri, both have teams of ninja on the alert in case these items find there way there. We can't allow a fourth war to occur!"

"But still, we can't risk leaving a avenue for invasion should this fail. I have already sent several forces of Ninja to the likely invasion points, should they occur" Danzo commented. Tsunade had been forced to allow his input in the devising of the battle plans. After all, his Root had gathered a lot of intelligence, and he had a bit more strategy planning then hers, though she didn't leave the place defenseless, just in case he did have a scheme

At Konoha she left several capable Ninja, including Shizune, Hayate, Kosuke Maruboshi, Dan, the Genin who had not graduated and Iruka

Deployed to several locations were the rest

On the border of the Land of Frost included Kakashi, Chouza, Shikaku, Inochi, Genma, Izumo, Kotestu, Shiruko Aburame, Hana and Raido

The border of Kusa had Tsume, Yuugao, Mikoto, Tenzo, Fugaku, Shikamaru, Shino, Torune, Fuu of Root, Jiraiya and Shibi

And at the Ame border were Guy, Lee, Neji, Hiashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Mu, Ranka, Zaji and Tokuma Hyuga

"Hurry!"

Forest outside Tsuchigumo clan's stronghold

A standoff had occurred here, but not between the two tense nations, but between the forces of Iwa, with Utakata along them, against two members of the Akasuki.

"Sir!" a Iwa sensor ninja yelled "Kumo forces approaching from the north!"

_Iwagakure No Sato, Flashback  
_

"Tsuchikage-Sama, I insist we need to move straight through the land of Fire to deal with those Kumo scum!" a ninja rang out. The elderly Tsuchikage shook his head.

"That is something foolish! Even if it saves time, that will only engulf the Land of Fire into the war, and I don't want to risk having two fronts! Because of you ingrates, we only have one Jinchuuriki" he motioned to Roshi, who stood beside him, along with Kurotsuchi and a large man behind him named Akatsuchi.

Innerly, he was cursing the fact that he couldn't give Roshi the job. He was worthy, but no, the citizens wouldn't accept him, and several shinobi had doubts of him as well.

A old pillar that had support was stronger than a new one without it.

"Now, because of that, we are going against the 10 tails of power in Kumo with only 4 of our own, and lets not forget that Konoha has 16 tails! For that reason, we need another Jinchuuriki to balance the scales."

"Han is gone" he glared at the not guilty looking shinobi below him "Suna is allied to Konoha, and thus the Ichibi, and even if we could find the Sanbi, we couldn't use its power quickly enough. Thus, we will detour to enlist the aid of the Rokubi Jinchuurki, a rouge ninja from Kiri"

_End Flashback_

A team, including Roshi, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi and Onoki, who sadly had to be carried by AKatsuchi because of his back, sought Utakata to ask for his aide, but instead found him being attacked by the two Akatsuki, Kakuzu and this, Tobi character.

_Battle Flashback_

"Give it up, Rokubi. You have nowhere to run" Kakuzu glared into the form of the bubble using Jinchuriki. He and Tobi had cornered him in the woods, where he had been relaxing, and avoiding Hotaru, who kept clambering for him to be her Sensei, a title he wouldn't take on, ever.

Sensei's didn't help, they only tried to kill their students.

"No, I'm afraid that won't be happening. Being taken by you finger painted wierdos, and killed for some odd reason, isn't on my agenda in life" he blew into his bubble blower "Water Release; Exploding Bubble Technique!" Dozens of bubbles flew at the two Akatsuki, mostly at Kakuzu but one around Tobi.

"Oh, pretty bubble! Wait, its a jutsu, Tobi should pop it to cancel it before it hits!" 'Kami, why do I have to play an idiot' Tobi popped his bubble, that exploded with a Deidara like force, sending Tobi flying into a tree branch, his legs going right through branch trapping him in it. Kakuzu dodged his bubble bombs.

"Honestly, you are pathetic, I almost miss Hidan" Kakuzu groaned.

"HA HA, you fool! You allowed me to enter the perfect opportunity to use my HIDEN JUTSU!" the cloak of his uniform slid down, sort of forming a frill around his head.

"HIDEN JUTSU; FRILLED NECK LIZARD!" Kakuzu and Utakata sweat dropped.

"Really..." he summoned his new Fire Mask, now that he had gotten replacements for his lost ones "Fire Release; Intelligence Hard Work" the fire attack blasted into the tree, sending Tobi into the skies, flapping like a bird, as Kakuzu activated Earth Spear and flew at Utakata with a hardened fist.

"Water Release; Protective Bubble Dome" a huge bubble formed around Utakata, blocking the attack from Kakuzu with surprising resilience.

"So, it appears your 50 million Ryo Bounty on you is accurate" Kakuzu commented. Few ninja's had a larger bounty; Naruto had a similar amount, and Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Hiruzen, the unknown leader of Root (Danzo), Killer Bee, Ao, and the members of the Akatsuki had higher ones, among others... Kakuzu wondered if his 60 million Ryo bounty was still active

"WAIT, I"m READY TO TAKE HIM OUT!" 'Ow, this will hurt' Tobi fell down from the skies above, with a flopping belly flop

"BELLYFLOP NO JUTSU!"Tobi flew down towards Utakata, before he found himself trapped in a transparent square.

"WHAT THE..." Kakuzu gasped. That technique, could it be the old Tsuchikage, with the 55 Million Ryo bounty on him from gangs in the Land of Earth who the Shinobi under his command had busted...

"Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique !" the square imploded, blasting Tobi out of existence, as Utakata and Kakuzu gazed the approaching detachment of Iwa nins, many of them with bounties on their heads.

'...Akatsuchi, 15 Million Ryo for eating out an entire buffet's selection to win Iwa a ancient scroll of jutsu...'

"Iwa Ninja? Talk about your Deus ex Machina, no?" Utakata commented. Onoki, from his meaty perch, glared at the Akatsuki.

"So, your an Akatsuki? Then tell me, do you have my grandson, Han!" Kakuzu grinned.

"We, did, but his body isn't exactly use to us now" Onoki's eyes were wide, though some of the Iwa nin behind him seemed happy about the news

"HOW DARE YOU, FIEND! I WILL GRIND YOUR BONES TO MOLECULES, BEFORE I DO IT ANYONE WITH A GRIN ON THERE FACES RIGHT NOW!" that stopped the happiness...

"DA DA DA DA, TOBI'S WORLD!" Tobi yelled out, flying above the Iwa nin 'Onoki, he's still alive. I thought he'd retired, or had a heart failure? Damn, I can't allow him to live, thus all must die here, aside for the Rokubi, who will die soon enough.'

Kakuzu was annoyed 'Why can I never have a partner who will die easily!'

Onoki glared at the odd man "Whoever you are, you will die here for being a part of the Akatsuki...FIRE RELEASE; DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" Onoki leapt off his mount and activated his flight technique, before breathing in deeply. He then exhaled, allowing a dragon made of flames to fly from Onoki's mouth straight at Tobi, who dodged it somehow after being hit dead on, before drawing out two staffs, one with a Marshmallow on the end, the other a Hotdog.

"HIDEN JUTSU, CAMPFIRE TECHNIQUE!" he used the dragon flame to roast both, and tossed them at the Iwa nin like javelins, that Akatsuchi promptly ate.

'Great, the Iwa have themselves a psuedo Akamichi on there hands'

Orig moves

Bellyflop no Jutsu

Rank; E

Description; A Tobi jutsu involving a simple bellyflop on a foe

Hiden Jutsu; Campfire Techique

Rank; E

Description; A Tobi jutsu that roasts a hot dog and a marshmallow on sticks before tossing them at the foe


	67. Final Omake Secrets Revealed

For the big announcement, skin to bottom, IF YOU HAVEN'T TREAD TO THIS POINT STOP NOW

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze;**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4. 9 FT**

**Weight 88 Pounds**

**Naruto has completed 66 official missions; 32 D Rank, 17 C Rank, 9 B Rank, 6 A rank, 2 S rank  
**

**Naruto's favorite food is Ramen**

**Naruto wishes to fight Taisune and Sasuke Uchiha.  
**

**Jutsu;**

Shadow Clone

Sexy

Substitute

Henge

Water Release; Great Waterfall

Storm Release; Great Twister

Storm Release; Fire Storm

Lightning Release; Thunder Ball

Water Release; Water Ball

Summoning Jutsu; Ostrich, Toads

1000 years of death

Lightning Release; 1000 Years of Death

Aura Release; Aura sphere

Formation; Fu-ku-To (with Fu and Haku)

Storm Release; Water Spout

Lightning Release; Lightning Surge

Water Release; Water Fang Bullet

Scorch Release; Heat Wave

Fire Release; Fire Ball

Lightning Release; Lightning Dome

Fire Release; 1000 years of death

Fire Release; Wyvern FLame Jutsu

Lightning Release; Shock Palm

Ice Release; Ice Barrier

Ice Release; Ice Manicales

Scorch Release; Dehydration Chop Strike

Wind Release; Wind Fleets

Wind Release; Wind Fleets Rise

Wind Release; Great Breakthrough

Lava Release; Vesuvius

Storm Release; Phantom Surge

Rasengan

Aura Release; Aura bubble

Scorch Release: Humidity Fore

Earth Release; Dust ball

Wind Release; Wind ball

Water Release; Water Wyvern Jutsu

Lava Release; Tunneling Eruption Fault

Ice Release; Demonic Ice mirrors

Ice Release; Endless Rasengan

Teleport; Teleport Rush

Aura Release; Aura slide

Lava Release; Lava Globs

Ice Release; Ice ball

Wood Release: Birth of Yggdrasil

Sacred Sealing Art, 3 Sacred Flavors; Sharingan Sealing

Teleport; Dramatic Escape

Wood Release; Maple Binding Branches

Fire Release; Small flame stream

Ice Release; Ball Implosion

Ice Release; Reversing Water Strike

Fire Release; Phoenix Wave Surge

Lava Release; Faithful Blast Surge

Earth Release; Swamp of the Underworld

Ninja Art; Jiraiya Incapacitating Technique

Lightning Release; Deep Frier

Crystal release; Advent of Mithrim

Shadow Kunai Jutsu

Wind Release; Wind encampment Wall

Water Release; Water tornado

Fire Release; Great Fire Ball Technque

Shadow Shurikan Technique

Crystal Release; Jade Crystal Blade

Water Release; Mist Removal

Big Easy Rasengan

Ice Crystal Dual Release; Endless Jade Blade

Wood Release Sealing Style; Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique - Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-bringing Hands

Body Flicker Technique

Rasengan Palm

Summoning; Teleport Grab

Crystal Release; Impaling Crystal Spear

Shadow Clone performance; 50 jutsu male storm

Wood Release; Impaling Acadia

Wood Release; Sequoia Boxing Fists

Lava Release; Lava Geyser

Wind Release; Dragon Gust Jutsu

Lava Release; Ring of Fire

Aura Release; Aura Explosion

Ice Release; Ice Spikes

Storm Release; Blasting Typhoon

Lightning Release; Sparking Wyvern Jutsu

**Haku Momoichi;**

**Age; 15**

**Height; 5.1 FT**

**Weight; 90 Pounds**

**Cup size; B**

**Haku has completed 46 official missions; 19 D Rank, 12 C rank, 10 B Rank, 3 A rank, 2 S rank  
**

**Haku's favorite food is peaches**

**Haku wishes to fight anyone who Naruto's fighting **

**Jutsu;**

Ice Release; Demonic Ice Mirror

Ice Release; Ice Spike

Substitute

Henge

Water Release; Explosion

Water Clone

Ice Release; Protective Dome

Ice Release; Ice Manicles

Ice Release; Senbon Shower

Wind Release; Frosty Wind

Formation; Fu-ku-To (With Naruto and Fu)

Ice Release; Ball Implosion

Summoning Jutsu; Rabbit, Penguin

Silencing Jutsu

Water Release; Water Ball

Wind Release; Great Breakthrough

Ice release; Brain Freeze

Water Release; Mist Removal

Ice Release; Ice Imprisonment

Ice Release; Ice Back Mirror

Body Flicker Technique

Wind Release; Vacuum Sphere

Wind Release; Vacuum Serial Wave

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4.8 FT**

**Weight; 83 Pounds**

**Cup size; D**

**Hinat has completed 35 official missions; 14 D Rank, 15 C Rank, 3 B rank, 2 A rank, 1 S rank  
**

**Hinata's favorite food is Cinnamon Buns**

**Hinata wishes to fight her father and any other girl trying to get Naruto who she didn't approve of  
**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Clone

Substitution

Gentle Fist

Aurora Release; Boreal Lightshow

Wind Release; Eight Trigrams Empty Palm

Lightning Release; Gentle Fist

Aurora Release; Aurora Clone Jutsu

Eight Trigrams; Sixty Four palms Guard

Aurora Release; Australis Net Bind

Flash No Jutsu

Body Flicker Technique

**Fu Takiboshi**

**Height; 5. 3 FT**

**Age; 14**

**Weight; 87 Pounds**

**Cup Size; C**

**Fu has completed 41 official missions; 16 D rank 11 C rank, 9 B Rank, 3 A rank, 2 S rank  
**

**Fu's favorite food is Honey**

**Fu wishes to fight the people from her village aside for Shibuki**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Water Release; Water tornado

Tailed Beast Chakra arms

Shadow Shurikan Clone Jutsu

Formation; Fu-ku-To (with Naruto and Haku)

Summoning Jutsu; Beetle

Earth Release; Earth style wall

Earth Release; Earth Flow Rampart

Water Release; Water Wyvern Bullet

Earth Release; Rising stone spears

Secret Takigakure Water Release; Water Sword

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Shadow Kunai Jutsu

Rasengan

Jinchuriki Style; Primary Lotus

Water Release; Water Encampment wall

Earth Release; Dust ball

Water Release; Mist Removal

Earth Release; Antlion Jutsu

Body Flicker Technique

Earth Release; Dramatic Stone Impact

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Height; 5.4 FT**

**Age; 13**

**Weight; 95 pounds**

**Sasuke has completed 13 official missions; 12 D Rank, 1 B Rank**

**Sasuke's favorite food is anything with Tomatoes**

**Sasuke wishes to fight Itachi and Naruto**

**Jutsu**;

Henge

Clone

Substitution

Fire Release; Fire Snakes

Fire Release; Great Fireball Technique

Fire Release; Pheonix Sage Fire Technique

Fire Release; Dragon Flame

Water Release; Syrup Capture Field

Chidori

Fang Passing Fang

Shadow Possesion Jutsu

Genjutsu; Tree Binding Death

Earth Release; Rapid Rock scaling technique

Earth Release; Rock Shurikan

Lightning Release; Surge of Lightning

Mangekyo Sharingan

Leaf Hurricane

Water Release; Water Tornado

Fire Release; Pheonix Sage Inferno Technique

Raikiri

Chakra stealing technique

Body Flicker Technique

Earth Release; Rock Fist

Hell Viewing Technique

Sharingan Art; complete absorption

Sticky Spider web

Amaterasu

Susanno

Water Release; Water Dragon Bullet

Kamui

Blaze Release; shield of Amarteresu

Lightning Release; False Darkness

Earth Release; Aggravated Rock Technique

Sharingan Art; Bjuu rampage

Shadow Shurikan Technique

Shadow Chidori

Shadow of the Dancing Leave

Kirin

Chaos Chidori

**Sakura Haruno**

**Height; 5.1 FT**

**Age; 13**

**Weight; 75 pounds**

**Cup size; N/A (Possessed E)  
**

**Sakura has completed 13 official missions; 12 D Rank, 1 B Rank**

**Sakura's favorite food is anything Sasuke eats**

**Sakura wishes to fight Ino and Naruto's girls  
**

**Jutsu;**

Clone Jutsu

Henge

Substituton

Screech Release; Deathening sound wave

Raikiri

Mystical Palm Technique

Super Strength Technique

Battle Seal Technique

Screech Release; Echo of Pain

Chidori Current

Substitution Break

Lightning Release; Electric Needle Spark

Duos Raikiri

**Tayuya Mafue**

**Age; 14**

**Height; 4 foot 9**

**Weight; 81 Pounds**

**Cup Size; A**

**Tayuya has completed 51 official missions; 20 D rank 17 C Rank, 13 B Rank, 5 A Rank, 1 S rank  
**

**Tayuya's favorite food are jalupeno peppers**

**Tayuya wishes to fight Orochimaru and the Sound Four**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Summoning Jutsu; Doki

Demon Flute Controlling Technique

Body Flicker Technique

Fire Release; Phoenix Sage Fire Technique

Fire Release; Phoenix Wave Surge

**Isaribi Tsukumi**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4 foot 7**

**Weight; 79 Pounds**

**Cup Size; A**

**Isarbi isn't a Ninja, but she did take part in 1 B rank mission and 1 S rank Mission  
**

**Isaribi's favorite food is Crab**

**Isaribi isn't a ninja, so she doesn't want to fight anyone really**

**Skills**

Kaima Form

Mystical Palm Technique

Steam Detection Technique

**Samui Ni**

**Age; 15**

**Height; 5 foot 3**

**Weight; 92 pounds**

**Cup Size; D**

**Samui has completed 61 official missions; 14 D rank, 27 C rank, 10 B rank, 7 A rank, 3 S rank  
**

**Samui's favorite food is Ice Cream and Cold Pizza**

**Samui wishes to fight her Sensei, and whoever started the "Song of Thunder"**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Subsitution

Lightning Release; Surge of Lightning

Lightning Release; Lightning Dome

Nintaijutsu Lightning Release; Armor

Lariat

Fire Release; Fire Blade

Lightning Fire Release; Ni Energy blade

Fire Release; FIre Paws Technique

**Kurotsuchi of Both Scales**

**Height; 5 foot 2 **

**Weight; 91**

**Age; 14**

**Cup Size; B**

**Kurotsuchi has completed 61 official missions; 10 D rank, 28 C rank, 10 B rank, 9 A rank, 2 S rank  
**

**Kurotsuchi's fa****vorite foods is Chili**

**Kurotsuchi wishes to fight for Iwa and Naruto, formerly fight enemies of Iwa (Cough, yellow flash)**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Substitute

Rapid Rock Scaling Technique

Lava Release; Lava Rock

Fire Release; Dragon Flame Jutsu

Earth Release; Mud clone

Lava release; Lava Geyser

Earth Release; Rock Fist

Body Flicker Technique

Fire Release; Intelligent hard work

Lava Release; Lava Geyser Field

Water Release; Water Encampment wall

Lava Release; Ring of Fire

Lava Release; Lava impalment

**Tenten**

**Height; 5 foot 1 **

**Weight; 85**

**Age; 14**

**Cup Size; B**

**Tenten has completed 60 official missions; 29 D rank, 15 C rank, 9 B rank, 6 A rank, 1 S rank  
**

**Tenten's favorite food is Chinese and Pork Buns**

**Tenten wishes to fight other strong Kunoichi**

**Jutsu;**

Clone

Henge

Substitution

Dynamic Entry

Earth Release; Earth Blade

Body Flicker Technique

Shadow Shurikan Clone Technique

**Temari**

**Height; 5 foot 4 **

**Weight; 93**

**Age; 15**

**Cup Size; C**

**Temari has completed 70 official missions; 20 D rank, 33 C rank 12 B rank, 4 A rank, 1 S rank  
**

**Temari's fa****vorite foods are Chesnuts**

**Temari wishes to fight smart opponents, and her Father**

**Jutsu;**

Wind Scythe Jutsu

Clone

Henge

Substitution

Cyclone Scythe Jutsu

**Gaara**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4. 7 FT**

**Weight 84 Pounds**

**Gaara has completed 88 official missions; 20 D rank, 19 C rank 25 B rank, 20 A rank, 4 S rank  
**

**Gaara's favorite food is Ramen (formerly salted tongue)**

**Gaara wishes to fight Sasuke, and his father**

**Jutsu;**

Substitution

Sand Coffin

Sand shield

Sand Barbarians

Sand Shurikan

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Wind Release; Tempest Wall

Wind Release; Dragon Gust Jutsu

Wind Release; Drilling Air Bullet

Lariat

Earth Release; Tunneling Technique

Wind Release; 1000 years of speedy death

Sand Leash

Sand shot

Sand shot barrage

Rasengan

Sand Sushin

Ultimate Jinchuriki Art, 500 hand seal jutsu; Tailed Beast Rider

Sand Burial

Sand Imperial Burial

Sand Castration

Third Eye

**Konohamaru Sarutobi**

**Age; 8**

**Height; 4. 1 FT**

**Weight 70 Pounds**

**Konohmaru has completed 1 official mission; 1 C rank  
**

**Konohamaru's favorite food is Bananas  
**

**Konohamaru wishes to fight Naruto and his grandfather**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Substitution

Sexy Jutsu

Fire Release; Detonating Sparks

**Hanabi Hyuga  
**

**Age; 8**

**Height; 3.9 FT**

**Cup size; N/A (Probably more than Sakura)  
**

**Weight 64 Pounds**

**Hanabi has completed 1 official mission; 1 C rank  
**

**Hanabi's favorite food is anything spicy  
**

**Hanabi wishes to fight Hinata and Naruto  
**

**Jutsu;**

Gentle Fist

Substitution

Henge

**Mei Terumi  
**

**Age; 30  
**

**Height; 5.7 FT**

**Cup size; H  
**

**Weight 120 Pounds**

**Mei has completed 1303 official missions; 10 D rank, 200 C rank, 291 B Rank, 502 A Rank, 300 S rank  
**

**Mei's favorite food is whatever is being served on a date  
**

**Mei wishes to fight whoever was controlling Yagura and attractive opponents  
**

**Jutsu;**

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Henge

Substitution

Body Flicker

Water Release; Water Encampment Wall

Lava Release; Lava Spout

Fire Release; Dragon Flame Jutsu

Lava Release; Lava Dome

Boil Release; Melting Apparitions Technique

Fire Release; Phoenix Wave Surge

Water Release; Water Dragon Bullet Technique

**Killer Bee  
**

**Age; 35  
**

**Height; 6.1 FT**

**Weight 180 Pounds**

**Killer Bee has completed 1441 official missions; 8 D rank, 230 C rank, 312 B Rank, 541 A Rank, 360 S rank  
**

**Killer Bee's favorite food is vegatables  
**

**Killer Bee wishes to fight anyone who insults his raps...Yo  
**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Substitution

Lightning Release; Thunder Notes

Lariat

Tailed Beast Chakra Arms

Tailed Beast Ball

7 Sword Stance

**Yugito Nii**

**Age 29  
**

**Height 5;11**

**Weight 110 Pounds**

**Cup Size; E**

**Yugito has completed 1,025 official missions in total: 190 D-rank, 185 C-rank, 356 B-rank, 260 A-rank, 34 S-rank.  
**

**Yugito's favorite Food is Milk**

**Yugito wishes to fight enemies of Kumo**

**Jutsu;**

Henge

Substitution

Fire Release; Fire paws Technique

Fire Release; Fiery Cat ball

Okay, Taisune is Naruto, Fluffy is the Kyuubi, to an extent, the Uchiha is Sasuke, and his bitch is Sakura, yet at the same time she is not


	68. Taisune's plans, unvielved, his sorrow

Time for the endgame to begin

Faves 649

Alerts 471

C2's 43, Team 7 Bashing and 1000 review extraordinary

Review Replies

Hektols; Ever read the Inheritence Series? In it, one quote states "Even He (Galbatorix, the primary antagonist, powerful, immortal, ect, ect) fears the fickle crowd, though he'd deny it" or something, sums up my opinion. While a Kage does hold power, public opinion is difficult to change. And that can be worse than anything, Roshi could easily become Kage, but there would be many who'd go against him for spite. And for the missions, I based it off Kakashi, Guy and other similarly aged and ranked Shinobi, see Narutopedia straight from Databooks

VFSNAKE; We are on the break of war, humor like that is no longer able, it has to be humor that aids in war. Expect a few more 1000 years of death I may say

Hoodfox; To be explained, and that little debacle with the masks, was a test of what path the new Naruto would take, darkness, light or in between.

Ragnarok; Note what I said about her, she's Sakura, but again she's not. In a similar sense, Fluffy is not exactly as she appears. However with the time travel, he had several years to develop a stable time travel jutsu that allowed him to escape the paradox effects. However, this messed up his power, hence why he has gradually gotten stronger over the course of the story. Also, Hinata was his only wife, after all Tayuya, Fu and Haku were dead even before Gaara's capture.

Brown; Yes and no for Utakata

I'm Solo; Its Tobi...I know a guy who had him swap Sasori's red puppet army of a 100 (1000?) with the Muppets ...cought Hektols (Very funny I may add). Oh, and remember when I said there would be a larger Harem at the end? Well, that would involve Taisune and Fluffy...it will be explained in time

Harliquin; I wonder how they'd explain Tobi in the manga. I mean really, what villian would play an idiot like that, and so well for the matter (Image Vader, Galbatorix, Kronos, Ozai, Voldemort and other villains acting like Tobi). And the changes are to be explained

Warrior; If you haven't gotten it, its going to be a lot more than that

Scorpion; Like Sakura, there is more, or perhaps less, to her than meets the eye

Soulhope; Izanagi COSTS eyes. As in, you use them, you loose a Sharingan eye...FOREVER. Also, he can remain intangible for 5 minutes, warp and appears to have advanced healing powers perhaps greater than the Foxes (Well, we never saw Naruto loose a limb so I could be wrong)

Now then, to the Hanyou's. The numerous little humans with Fox like qualities, normally as this is Narutoia. A Fox naruto, while often longer living, immortal, is much more, distinguishable in his status and more hated. Its sad really...

Aside for him, Hinata and other girls Naruto is paired with, harem or otherwise, are also Hanyou's on occasion. This usually comes with some sort of demonic mating mark of some kind.

I have also seen some Oc Hanyou's, of which several appear in the Fox Lord story of fan VFSNAKE'S, which I have recently read. Not a bad read, though I some odd views of the bashing of the Inuzuka clan in majority.

And has anyone noticed several Rin's being Inuzukas?

Now that the end is here, the fights will get better. YOU HAVEN'T SEEN A FIGHT LIKE THIS BEFORE

_As in litterally...with Taisune (Cough Future Naruto but I'll call him that still for clarity, and Fluffy {Cough the Fox in human form})_

Taisune and Fluffy were on the trail of the stolen scroll and swords, when Taisune collapsed. Fluffy stopped her trot (Fox trot, ha ha) and turned around, her slitted, pale green eyes flashing in concern.

"Tai-kun!" he groaned and forced himself up, chakra steaming off his body. He blinked.

"That was the rest of it?" He asked. Fluffy nodded nervously.

Taisune and Fluffy had originally traveled back in time via Sacred Sealing Art, 576 Sacred Flavors, Time Hole Opening Technique. However, this jutsu had the cost of not only temporarily removing a lot of Taisune's power, but making it so he'd die shortly after receiving the last of it back.

And that was the last of it

"Well, you have, perhaps 72 hours at the most now left" Ironically, he'd run out of time about at the time he and Sasuke clashed in the Valley of the End, Dark Chidoiri (The first in many) vs the Fox Rasengan (The first different version of the Rasengan he developed)

His first great mistake. That led to Sasuke becoming the dark, terrible, evil entity he was now, and the destroyer of the world. A world, with nothing left in it now but the sun, the dead earth, formerly Taisune and Fluffy, and some algae.

The moon was no longer there, destroyed by himself, using that, mockery as a missile via Double Sanin Yondiame enhanced Unbeatable Jutsu; Infinite years of Oblivion , the ultimate 1000 year of death evolutionary jutsu.

The Mangekyo Sharigan in its eternal form, granted the foe immortality as long as the moon existed (I heard a theory or two on this and Madara is obviously living far too long), as well as body regeneration. Thus Taisune had to destroy the thing, and then of course use Ninja Art; Celestial Avalanche that would have defeated Sasuke if not for Susanno

Though it did give the battle field a lot of cool moon debris.

However, Fluffy froze, her nine streams of red hair (That oddly did make her look like his mother...another reason not to date her, other than his loyalty to Hinata's memory) . That was bad

The Nine tailed Fox, who is Fluffy, has the ability to sense negative emotions, something he could also do with training. Thus, she was better sensor ninja then any Yamanaka.

"Tai-kun, the Raikage, C, Samui, Darui, Killer Bee and Yugito, approaching" He grimaced. That was all he needed. He may be a powerful Shinobi, and the Kyudiame Hokage (The Elders still held him up, and tried putting up, more 'competent' shinobi, thus the Rokudaime was Anko, who lasted 2 weeks before Sasuke killed her with Kirin , then the Nanadiame Guy, who lasted 3 weeks before Sasuke used his Chaos Raikiri to kill him, and sever his eyebrows to take as trophies along with his legwarmers, for his second pair of them, then the Hachidiame Iruka, who died a week later by the Lion's Barrage), but those guys were hard hitters.

But he wouldn't let allow Sasuke and that mockery to stay alive, they'd only destroy the world again, and he would not see his friends, allies and everyone else die! Sasuke used an unknown jutsu to allow him to possess his younger selves body, slowly but surely. This would allow him to remain seeded to this time period, without Taisune's time limit.

His friends wouldn't die this time, especially not the Konoha 11, aside for Sai who died during the Fourth Ninja World War

(In order)

Shino would not be set on fire (though he never realized that Aburame burned for so long)

Tenten would not be Kirin'ed

Shikamru would not die by decapitation via Kamui

Choji would not be FireBalled (Though the Aburame's, lard really burned for a long time too)

Ino would not be killed by the side effects of her teams killings when he took down BOTH Ino-Shika-Cho's in the battle that destroyed the land of Nerds (Though Ino did hit him with a mind jutsu that messed up his head, even now)

Sakura would not be reduced to her current state

Kiba would not be Amaratesu'd, while Chiodri skinned Akamaru into his cape (That he thankfully destroyed when he killed them the first time)

Neji would not be crushed by Sussano's fist like a bug

Lee would not be cut off from his eyebrows and mutilated by Shadow Chidori

And Hinata would not, WOULD NEVER BE, struck with Chaos Chidori in her pregnant Womb that killed THEIR child, and kept her from having another, if she lived long enough for it, before she died, in what created Fluffy as what she was today. OH, how he missed her, her warmth, happiness, smile, those huge, warm, succulent H cups that made the best pillows in all the Lands...

He broke from his thoughts briefly to summon a post via wood release and press his head to it while a dark aura surrounded him.

"DAMN YOU GRANDFATHER!" why did those years with the perverted geezer still infect him! Shaking himself, he went back to his thoughts

He'd been hoping to give Sasuke a second chance, but then his future self had to steal it away.

"Okay, Fluffy-chan, you know what to do" she nodded as she focused her Genjutsu. Fluffy possessed the ability, as the Nine Tails, to imprint ideas into someone's mind. That was how they had managed to ensure that they got the missions to save Mr. Ostrich, to meet Fu, Tayuya and Isaribi, to convince Tora and Puffy to race by the Sand Siblings, to have Killer Bee enter Samui and for Onoki to allow Kurotsuchi to compete in the Chunnin Exams, and for Konoha to allow them to.

Of course, it only implanted ideas, not love. That was what Naruto would do on his own, as part of his bargain with Fluffy.

In order to get Fluffy's help with the time travel, a necessary struggle ever since she gained a human form and he lost his ability to fully control her (And the cool Nine Tails Chakra mode he used in great effect to destroy Madara), he had to give in to her demand, that they change the past him's life, with a harem.

While Taisune was all for the restoring of his clan, he had planned to do it with Hinata before, it happened, the harem was a bit much. Especially after she put in her request for shinobi from all the major villages.

But then she explained, its hidden purpose; peace. Temari was the sister of Godiame Kazekage, the last Kage to fall to Sasuke's battle might, Kurotsuchi the granddaughter of the Sandiame Tsuchikage, who died in the war and whose village was the first Sasuke destroyed, Samui was the descendant of the Shodai Raikage, as was Yugito, but he had limits, no older woman, period...and Haku, adopted daughter of Zabbuza, who became a hero in Mist for his fight with Gato and the inspiration it gave the rebels. This would make war much harder to be unleashed upon the world, and well he had to make some sacrifices.

Though he did stop her from adding an additional, nine, older woman, an increase in age and libido to the entire 19 odd group, and the pheromone seal.

So, he'd handle Team lightning, while Fluffy got Samui to go elsewhere on the Raikage's manipulated orders, and similarly on Kurotsuchi's side but with the Tsuchikage

_Speaking of_

Tobi slammed into the ground his palms, in a summoning technique. A huge poof of smoke filled the area.

"BEHOLD, FOR TOBI WILL NOW SUMMON FORTH THE INSTRUMENT OF YOUR UTTER DESTRUCTION, IWA NINJA'S!" 'I do need to flush out the rejects after all, sadly whenever you create an army of white monsters, there would always be those faulty ones...'

"SUMMONING JUTSU; MARSHMALLOW MEN!" hundreds of failed Zetsu clones, looking more like mutated, well Marshmallows with a vaguely human form appeared around Tobi. Kakuzu rose an eyebrow.

"Odd..."

"Don't worry, Tsuchikage-sama, I'll take care of them..." Akatsuchi said, before Tobi blinked.

"OH NO YOU WON'T; KONHAGAKURE NO SATO'S MUST POTENT HIDDEN JUTSU...!" Tobi warped behind Akatsuchi with a grin, as Onoki looked at him with interest

"1000 YEARS OF DEATH!" Akatscuhi was rocketed hundreds of feet into the air with the attack, as the Tsuchikage used his flight technique to hover, as he slammed into the ground, groaning in pain.

"What, power" Onoki said in amazement. He then got the mental, tweek.

"Kurotsuchi-chan, go ahead and look for the scroll! If we tally, it will be gone forever!" Kurotsuchi nodded and body flickered away, the rest remaining to get Utakata to join them, and to kick Akatsuki butt.

Back with Taisune and Fluffy

"Okay, Fluffy-chan, go and tail Naruto's group, my danger senses are tingling. Meanwhile, I have a Raikage led team to try to calm down, and if not, to make him stop in their tracks, though live"

"BEHOLD,

Original moves

Sacred Sealing Art, 576 Sacred Flavors, Time Hole Opening Technique

Rank; S (Insert additional S's)

Description; Taking chakra to a point even Naruto with Sage mode and the fox's entirety can barely manage, one can travel though time, though ones power is greatly depleted, and slowly restores itself (Eg, why he only showed a few Kekkei Genkai originally). However, once all the power is restored, the user will die after a short time. Kinjutsu

Double Sanin Yondiame enhanced Unbeatable Jutsu; Infinite years of Oblivion

Rank; S (Kekkei Genkai)

Description; With sage mode chakra strength, and Tsunade's super strength technique, combined with Teleport Release; a foe is snuck up upon and struck in the rectum, sending the foe flying with enough power to destroy the Moon itself

Ninja Art; Celestial Avalanche

Rank; S

Description; Using Chakra force, large bodies of celestial stone, from a destroyed object, are hurled at a foe with the force to level a small country

Chaos Raikiri

Rank; S

Description; The Raikiri, charged with dark chakra and enhanced with 8 of the nine tailed beast's own, this jutsu will cut through anything, and is capable of leveling a mountain.

Shadow Chidori

Rank; A

Description; Chidori while doing the Shadow of the Dancing leaf


	69. Taisune vs Raikage, semi Releases

Put up a funny little story to the PJ section. Taisune cameos

Faves 655

Alerts 471

No new C2's, 43

Review Replies

Twilight; I wonder how they are going to explain more of his story

Brown; Thanks, and I still have more parts of his story left to say

Animemen12; Thanks for all the reviews, and to point it out, the fruit based jutsu are amongst the stories gag jutsu. He has, other gag jutsu, but none that he can really use at that time. That bareny thing was an omake,

VFSNAKE; I know

Tobi; Expect it to have a few more portions

Hektols; Technically he did stop him, but the fact was it was too late. The elders, along with the civilian council, are the only ones who were as they were among the bashed in BOTH time lines.

I'm Solo; They were getting desperate, and died shortly before Iruka did, so Naruto was able to gain powe

Now then, the creation of new jutsu, a process taking both creativity, and conformity. Jutsu have to have some relevance, can't be perfect, and have to make sense to the rules of the Naruto verse.

For example, 500 seal jutsu, Tailed Beast Rider, based off how Gaara originally appeared on Shukaku against Naruto and Gamabunta with some alteration, it is a heavy seal using technique, but with powerful results. However, it still has weaknesses, for instance the Bjuu being controlled like what Sasuke pulled off or other Bjuu controlling techniques like the Wood Release

Apple Shurikan is a weaker, more gag ridden version of Tile Shurikan

And Ninja Art; Celestial Shower requires very specific circumstances, like destroyed celestial objects eg Meteors, comets or even the moon, to work, and it takes a lot of chakra

Okay, I am also upset, they didn't show what Spirit Transformation Technique does, and they haven't flashed back to Kakashi's fight yet?

They say that Naruto cares a lot for his friends, and harming them will unleash the fury of the storm! (Song pun)

_Raikage's team, in motion_

The rapidly moving team, consisting of some of the most powerful shinobi in Kumo; The hulking Raikage, his brother the Hachibi Jinchuuriki Killer Bee, The Nibi Jinchuuriki Yugito Nii, along with two others.

The first, a man with a darker skin tone then Samui's teammates, with pale yellowish white hair and a large black cleaver, and another man with blond hair and pale skin.

Samui had been with them earlier, but the Raikage had sent her ahead to scout for the missing swords. The young blond male then blinked.

"Raikage-sama, a powerful chakra source is ahead of us..."

"Ninja Art; Apple Shurikan" From a nearby tree, dozens of apples flew into C, knocking him into a tree. The remaining four looked around alarmed, before spying the form down below them.

The form of Taisune, or future Naruto as it was.

'Sorry C, but I really don't want to deal with Genjutsu today' he thought to himself, Fluffy not being around put him at risk, as a truly awakened Jinchuurki, with his tail beast working with him, was practically immune to Genjutsu.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" A yelled furiously at the man, as the four boxed in around him. This man, who warned them about the Akatsuki after his brother and Yugito, attacks them?

"I' sorry, A-Dono, but its against my interests to see a war. That, and seeing as I know quite well you don't listen when your in an enraged state" don't I know that "you'd most likely attempt to kill me, so might as well deal with your Genjutsu guy after all" A growled.

'**YOU KNOW, THAT MAN HAS A POINT ABOUT YOUR BROTHER**' The Hachibi commented. Taisune rose an eyebrow.

"Now, seeing as your most likely to attempt to attack me in the next five seconds, perhaps you can just turn back and allow Samui to handle it..."

"SHUT UP!" A, having removed his Raikage outfit, revealing his heavily muscled chest, before a blue chakra aura surrounded him. The Nintaijutsu armor, it was up and with it, he charged at Taisune.

"Quaint... Teleport; Dramatic Escape" he teleported out of the attack range, shocking the Kumo ninja.

"Wait, that was..." Taisune, who had appeared on top of a tree, with his eyes closed, sighed.

"Oh yes, the Teleport abilities of the Namikaze clan. Didn't even realize it was a Kekkei Genkai until my companion brought it up" The Raikage glared at him.

"STAND STILL SO I CAN PUMMEL WHATEVER YOUR PLANNING OUT OF YOU!" Taisune sighed, before opening his eyes, revealing toad like iris's.

"I don't think so" he breathed in deeply, forming the Tiger seal. His cheeks began to buldge

"Wood Release; Acorn Rapid Bullet Technique" acorns were being spat out of his mouth like machine gun fire, which the Raikage just blocked, with his abs.

"DARUI!" The dark skinned Jonnin nodded.

"Got it boss, Storm Release; Laser Circus!" several beams of light flew from Darui's hands straight at Taisune, who continued to focus in Senjutsu chakra.

"Senjutsu; Silver Artemis Rush!" focusing Senjutsu chakra around him, Taisune moved off the tree branch at a speed rivaling that of Guy's to a Green Bodysuit sale, before appearing behind Killer Bee.

"What the..."

"Buzz this, ICE RELEASE; 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!" striking Killer Bee with Ice Chakra, the large man was sent flying, with a now frozen ass. Yugito then appeared behind him.

"AHHH! MY ASS IS NUMB! COLD!" Killer Bee yelled, as Yugito breathed in.

"FIRE RELEASE: FIRE PAWS TECHNIQUE!" hundreds of flames flew at Taisune, who found himself running a little low on Senjutsu chakra.

Time to fix that, then

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" his key technique appeared beside him, before tossing him into the air and taking the hit for him. In the air, Taisune began a drop kick down towards her, forming a ball around his feet.

"RASENGAN DROP!" with a Rasengan on his foot, he slammed down into Yugito, sending her into the ground as he landed on the ground, to the furious rage of the Raikage.

"OH, SO YOU DON'T WANT WAR, THEN WHAT'S WITH ALL OF THIS!" Taisune sighed.

"Do you want to fight a Zombie cat, my one armed friend?" That got a lot of confused looks, and somewhat disturbed from Yugito "Your brother, dead, Kumo leveled, a future, ruined. A future, that you had the right idea for to stop, and I didn't" AKA, killing Sasuke.

"What sort of..." Killer bee, his ass still thawing, began, before Taisune removed his cloak, revealing his look beneath it.

Beneath the red cloak he first wore to fight Pain, a inverted version of his Shippuden wear was now visible to the world. Tied to one of his shoulders like shoulder armor was the remaining half of the Hokage hat, the other half destroyed by Sasuke. Spiky blond hair, much like one Yondiame's was on his head, with a whisker marked face and a tan complexion.

"Your..." Yugito, who was forcing herself up, began, before he continued.

"As the last human of the world, hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War and the Kyudaime Hokage, the future shall change, and you attacking Iwa only plays towards that future. Cease and leave if you wish to not be harmed"

_With Team Iwa_

The battle with the Akatsuki's Marshmallow army had ended, with several Iwa casulaties, but victory none the less. However, Akatsuchi noticed.

"Hey, where's the Jinchuuriki?" Onoki twitched.

"DAMN, THEY WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASY!" he turned to his subordinates "Kitsuchi, Akatsuchi, follow me to destroy those scoundrels! Meanwhile, Roshi, continue tracking the scroll!"

_Back to Team Kumo_

"I don't know what sort of nonsense your spouting, but I'm going to crush you!" A yelled, flying at the Namikaze with all he had. Taisune rose an eyebrow.

"Stubborn as ever, eh A? Reminds me of that Blood Prison thing, but no matter; SCORCH RELEASE; CHAKRA BURNER!" a aura of heat radiated off Taisune, filling the area, as the chakra of Nintaijutsu began to evaporate.

"WHAT THE..." his armor and thus power was fading, as Taisune breathed in.

"WATER RELEASE; BUBBLE DOME!" with the bubble, the last of the attacks power was blocked, with the Raikage being forced back to regain his power. Similarly, Taisune was running out of Senjutsu steam.

"WOOD RELEASE; SENJUTSU FOREST!" he summoned forth the Senjutsu trees, sending rapid senjutsu chakra into Taisune. This was one of his most prized jutsu, and a powerful factor in his victory over Sasuke.

As was this seal

"SACRED SEALING STYLE; 1 SACRED FLAVOR, FIERY RAMEN CUP!" a giant ramen cup was summoned right before the grove of powerful trees.

"SEALING STYLE; SENJUSTU NO PASS IMPULSE!"

"Oh, I may recommend, not standing still for too long" he commented. Yugito blinked, before noticing her hand was growing cold, and stone like! Freaking out, she jumped out of her knocked out state, while the Nibi used Bjuu chakra to fix the problem.

"A sage" Darui commented. Killer Bee grinned.

"So, a good opponent, then, well then prepare yourself, for this!" Killer Bee entered his seven sword state, holding his blades at both his elbow joints, his left armpit, his mouth, his right neck joint, between his stomach and his right leg . Taisune smiled.

"Oh, I remember that, you nearly took out Sasuke with that if memory serves, damn that Karin, without her so much would be simpler, but none the less, prepare yourself, for a trick picked up, by your Jinchuuriki Prodigy!" with his Senjutsu chakra, he created seven swords.

"STORM BLADES; KATRINA AND ANDREW!"

"CRYSTAL BLADES; RUBY AND SAPPHIRE!"

"LAVA BLADES: BASALT AND PUMICE!"

"AURA BLADE; SPIRIT!" Yugito sweat dropped, while keeping mobile with the dangerous Senjutsu chakra around

"A second one...FIRE RELEASE; FIERY CAT BALL!" a giant fire ball, larger than Great Fireball, was spat from Yugito at the tree's, that was somehow diverted inside the ramen cup, that began to sizzle like a barbecue grill.

"What the, a anti fire seal!" she gasped as Killer Bee and Taisune continued to combat, slightly unequally.

Killer Bee had the edge...

"And, may I mention, the anti physical attack seal also in place" Taisune said, appearing behind Darui, as Killer Bee got a hit, at the shadow clone!

"MOTHERFU..."

"That Bee has a dirty tongue..oh by the way, Wind Release; Dust Cloud Technique!"

"WATER RELEASE; WATER ENCAMPMENT WALL!" the two attack techniques collided, dusty wind and great water barrier, sending water droplets into the air like a net...

"Oh crud" Taisune commented.

"LIGHTNING RELEASE; EMOTION WAVE!" a static began to cover the droplets, surrounding Taisune in an electric net, that was ready to fry him.

"DUST RELEASE; BARRIER OF THE WORLDS!" fire, earth and wind chakra began to meld around Taisune as a giant wall of see through material formed around him, blocking the electric attack.

"WHAT, DUST RELEASE!" A yelled, not another one! He chuckled.

"Not really, actually. Because of my Elemental Releases, I am able to imitate some Kekkei Genkai and Tota, such as Boil, Explosion, Aurora and Dust, though not nearly as strong as the real thing. Hey, I didn't defeat the most powerful, vile, evil ninja ever to exist just with my awesome looks" This got a few people's attention.

'So, having similar releases can do that? Perhaps I should ask Darui if any of his relatives can use other releases. Not only could they use the same principal this guy does, but we could possibly breed Wood, Ice...and who knows what other releases into Kumo!' A wondered, as his brother flew at Taisune with a 3 tailed Chakra cloak.

"THIS IS FOR MY ASS!"

"Oh, the Lariat. Not bad, but prepare for an equal technique" he formed a Gentle Fist on his hand, as a snarling maelstrom of chakra's, the blue regular, the green Senjutsu and the Red Bjuu.

_Meanwhile_

As Fluffy was speeding after the past Naruto, she noticed her hand had vanished.

"So, your using that jutsu" she commented

_Back to_

Taisune now had a gentle fist surrounded in a aura similar to Raikiri.

"ULTIMATE GENTLE FIST!" Lariat and this move collided, resulting in an explosion that sent both flying back. Now that he was no longer using an attack involving her chakra, Fluffy regained her hand.

"You know, if you just agree to leave and stop seeking a war with Iwa, you can go. Iwa is having its own issues, if you just allow Samui-san a chance" he knew Utakata was in danger, and while he knew Onoki would attempt to stop the Akatsuki, he had a back up plan already in place.

Just in case

"WE WILL NOT GIVE UP! WE WILL FIND OUT PROPERTY AND RETURN IT! AND YOU CAN'T STOP US!" A yelled, flying at Taisune in a fury. He sighed.

"Stubborn...Explosion Release; Landmine" From under the Raikage, a landmine burst, sending him flying into the air, smoking.

"Explosion Release; a Kekkei Genkai of Earth and Lightning Origin hailing from Iwakagure no Sato" Taisune said in a drawl, before extending his arms.

"Shadow Striking Ramen!" from his arms, tendrils of ramen flew, striking Yugito in the powerful, edible tendrils, binding her.

"GET THIS NASTY CONCOCTION OFF OF ME!" Yugito hissed, as Darui sent a black lightning attack at him.

"BEAST WAVE PALM!" the two attacks collided, before the black lightning overwhealmed it, forcing Taisune to avoid the attacks remainder.

"Whoa, black lightning is definitely something" Taisune commented, before he sensed an attack. Both the Raikage and Killer Bee were now flying at him, for a double lariat.

'Don't really want to end up like fish boy', "Lava Release; Lava Sand!" spewing from Taisune's mouth was a torrent of black, volcanic sand that surrounded him like Gaara's own sand, blocking the duo attack from the brothers.

"WHAT THE..."

"Wind Release; Tempest Burst!" a blast of wind blew from Taisune, knocking back the two brothers back.

"Now, can you guys just relax, and stop trying to hammer me, just relax and lay off the war wants" A was still annoyed.

"HEY, THOSE SWORDS ARE DANGEROUS..." Taisune sighed.

"Great, your still in your enraged state, oh well" Taisune breathed in "Boil Release; Knock Out Mist!" a purplish mist entered the area, stemming out of Taisune's mouth, filling the area.

"What sort of..." Killer Bee began, before he and the rest collapsed, and Taisune himself looked woozy.

"You, killer Bee is in the house" he mumbled

"Urg, still has a few defects, kai!" he canceled Senjutsu forest and left after Fluffy.

Orig Moves

Wood Release; Acorn Rapid Bullet Technique

Kekkei Genkai (C)

Description; Acorns are formed out of chakra to be shot at the foe.

Senjutsu; Silver Artemis rush

Rank; A

Description; Senjutsu is focused into sole speed enhancing abilities

Ice Release; 1000 years of death

Kekkei Genkai (C)

Description; Ice version of the infamous jutsu

Rasengan Drop

Rank; A

Description; A Rasengan is formed during an imitation of A's Guillotine Drop

SACRED SEALING STYLE; 1 SACRED FLAVOR, FIERY RAMEN CUP

Rank; A

Description; A ancient ramen cup is summoned that attracts fire based attacks into it

Sealing Style; Senjutsu No Pass Impulse

Rank; A

Description; A barrier that prevents physical attacks from passing througb

Scorch Release; Chakra Burner

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; Scorch release is used to evaporate chakra

CRYSTAL BLADES; RUBY AND SAPPHIRE

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; Two blades made of crystal are formed

LAVA BLADES: BASALT AND PUMICE

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; Two blades made of lava are formed

AURA BLADE; SPIRIT

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description;A aura material blade is made

Dust Release; Barrier of the Wolds

Kekkei Tota (C)

Description; An attacks power is defused at a molecular level

Ultimate Gentle Fist

KekkieGenkai/tailed beast Skill (S)

Description; Bjuu, regular and Senjutsu chakra is melded on ones hand for an attack capable of breaking Susanno bones

Explosion Release; Landmine

Kekkei Genkai (C)

Description; A deposit of explosive chakra is left like a landmine.

Lava Release; Lava Sand

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; Volcanic sand is used to create a shield of sand to block a foe's attack.


	70. Weak Catterpillar, Great Mothra

Well, excitement moves at its own way, I guess

Faves 661

Alerts 473

C2's NARUTO EXTREME, AND NARUTO AS IT SHOULD BE, adding up to 45

Review Reply

Naruhina; The Future Kyuubi has changed in a way that the past Kyuubi should hopefully never, its just a mei thing, and Hinata mentioned singularly Taisune and Fluffy, aka Naruto and Kyuubi, the other red head was Mei...as to what that meant really, your see

Oh, and just wait, for the plot twist that will really roll a few heads

Tobi; He was captured by the Akatsuki

Hektols; I just could see him blocking an attack that way

Nija; This story is a humor story, and Ice Release; Ball Implosion was one of my favorite creations. Though why no one replied to the part where Taisune mentioned Sakura's death is beyond me (AKA, 1000 years of death enhanced to a point she was blasted straight into, and destroying, the moon

RaizelX; About the same reason that Sakura is portrayed as useless, Sasuke as a jerk and Danzo as evil, collective opinion

Current hits 413,000

Now then, to the latest from the front lines

**Spoilers to Manga, and eventually Anime**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

The First day of the Fourth Shinobi World War has ended. 40,000 Shinobi lay dead, as do 50,000 White Zetsu. Madara, attacking without warning, captures the Bensiago and Kiango no...whatever the giant pot thing is called, which hold Ginkaku and Kinkaku, the Gold and Silver Brothers who hold Nine Tails chakra.

Apparently, that was enough, and now he only needs the Hachibi from Killer Bee, and his plan will be successful, but that raises a question? They said they had to seal the Nine Tails last? But they still need the Eight Tails, or have they yet to seal them inside the DEMONIC STATUE OF THE OUTER PATH...

Also of note, Samui and her brother Atusi or something, are trapped with Kinkaku. Will they survive?

.

.

.

..

.

.

**Spoiler Ove**r...opinions always welcome

Madara will be Dethroned (Song I believe) from power...but the question is, can he actually be defeated? Why has he lived so long? Why does he sort of look like Obito?

_Trees_

The team of Chunnin and one Jonnin; Tayuya, Tenten, Hinata, Haku, Fu and Naruto, continued rapidly forward, in hopes of stopping the upcoming war.

Hinata in front, her Byukagan ablaze

Naruto behind her, ready for anything

Tenten in the middle, a few Shurikan in hand

Next Tayuya, her flute in her hand

Then Fu, tense for the blow

Finally, Haku with Ice Release; Ice back Mirror, active, scanning behind her.

A few beetles buzzed on a tree as they passed, before flying onto Fu's arm and clicking. A slight ability to understand insects was inherited to Fu from her Bjuu, and thus she got the message.

"Naruto-kun, my bugs tracked the thief north, attacking a Suna patrol it seems"

It appears that they weren't the only ones out trying to stop the war, Suna had sent a search party as well, as well as Kiri, Kusa and Taki...hope they didn't run into one of them.

"Hinata-chan, try to see where they are" Hinata nodded, focusing her Byukugan, and blinking.

"There being pulverized...and Temari-san's among them!" that got their attention as they moved quicker, trying to get there in time.

_At the battlefield_

Her Chunnin teammates dead, more like crushed as it were, Temari, now pushed to the point of near death, was smashed against a rock by a powerful blow, saved by only her trusted fan.

However, it payed a price, the thin fabric of the tool now with a giant hole through it, the attacking implement of it was now nothing.

"Ha, you little Suna bitch, just as pathetic as the rest of your village, who can't fight without demons, puppets or bundles of cloth. How are you one of the Five Great nations anyways! Sasuke-kun will do the world good when he burns that stain off the map of the ninja world, once again" Sakura grinned evilly, now in her true battle look.

Now in a black short top and shorts, with nothing below them aside for some net armor on her legs and black gloves on her arms, all adorned with the Uchiha fan at, provocative points now with her, enhanced physique, Sakura was now in full control, of her new body. And this one wasn't going to be used as a ballistic missile to destroy the moon, and cut off Sasuke's immortality.

Thanks to that demon, he still wasn't back to full power

"Now then..." she drew the scroll that hid the five new blades of Kumo; Brisignr, Riptide, Gryffindor, Buster and Zangetsu "Which one shall I use to gut you like a trout" she drew the silver sword, Gryffindor.

"Well then, HOW ABOUT THIS ONE!" she slammed down towards the defeated Suna female, ready to slice her to pieces...

"EARTH RELEASE; EARTH FLOW RAMPART!" a giant mesa of earth rose up from below Temari, raising her above the swords slice attack.

"SUMMONING; TELEPORT GRAB!" in poofs of smoke, Gamakichi and his yellow brother toad, Gamatatsu, appeared around Sakura.

"AH! DISGUSTING VERMIN!" she drew Gryffindor to slice them apart, but with his Tongue, Gamakichi nabbed it straight from her hand, as well as Riptide and Brisingr.

Gamatatsu meanwhile, nabbed Buster, Zangetsu and the Iwa Scroll, before teleporting back on top of the Mesa, where the group had body flickered, with the group preceding over the injured Kunoichi.

"Temari-chan!" Naruto said shocked, appalled at her condition. Temari smiled, beneath her swollen eye, busted bones and destroyed Fan.

"Good job" she said, before passing out. Naruto rapidly grabbed for a warp seal.

Warp seals were originally created by the Yondiame Hokage, to make it seem like the Flying Thunder God was a technique of seals, not a bloodline. This not only helped make him appear more terrifying, due to the advance levels of such a jutsu, but it also hid his Kekkei Genkai, and thus the CRA from him.

Despite being Jiraiya's student, Kushina had been, adamant, in not sharing him, at all...ever.

They also did a good job of masking the movements of Taisune due to his Namikaze Kekkei Genkai, not that Naruto knew this.

"WARP!" Naruto initiated, not really necessarily, but still for dramatic effect, as Isaribi was teleported to their location.

This plan had been implicated by the other Harem members in case Naruto needed them for something desperate, thus warp seals to be worn on them. Of course, they were still trying to fine tune the process, but then again, not bad for a non Uzumaki.

Isaribi blinked, then nodded, her palms glowing green.

Isaribi hadn't just picked up a steam detection Ninjutsu in order to ensure she wasn't viewed as just dead weight. So she had taken a course or two in healing, and had just been allowed to use it on people...or was it mammals?

Anyways, she applied her palms, as Temari's injuries slowly began to heal...

"Hey, isn't that Sakura-san?" Naruto blinked, as did the others who had met her previously.

"What...that can't be...she has boobs" Haku gasped, Tayuya just looked miffed, at yet another person better off then her in boob land.

"Why, if it isn't the demon of the Leaf Village, the Kyuubi" Naruto flinched at that, venomous insult. When did Sakura get like that "oh, and its the Ice Whore" Naruto was now seeing red "The Bug, the Stuttering failure, the worthless panda..." Naruto, now furious, had just one thing to say.

"SHUT IT YOU BITCH...CRYSTAL RELEASE; IMPALING CRYSTAL SPEAR!" rising out of the ground rose a giant crystal lance, meant to skewer the little...

Freak who just destroyed the crystal with her own fist...

"PATHETIC, DEMON! TAKE THIS!" she smashed into Fu's mesa, and the thing began to collapse on itself.

"WHAT THE!" even Grandma Tsunade wasn't that strong, he had to Teleport; Dramatic escape everyone to safety on the opposite side of the clearing.

"That, was off" Tenten commented. Tayuya growled.

"The hell it was, that little bitch has gone completely a wall" Naruto looked skeptical, as a bird flew past them

He had faced Bjuu, Akatsuki and even an angry Tsunade, but somehow this seemed a lot more dangerous then all those times.

"Okay, we need..." the bird, trying to leave, suddenly was electrocuted. The group blinked in shock.

"Um..." Isaribi said in confusion

"Seal" Hinata asked

"Seal" Naruto confirmed, a barrier to be precise. There was no getting out now.

"Okay, so we kill her, and we leave?" Tayuya said bluntly. Naruto nodded.

"Well then, let's get that bitch..." said bitch flew from the woods at them, her fist outstretched.

"DIE VIXEN WHORES AND FOX DEMON!" the group glared as Naruto and Haku ran hand signs.

"GET BACK EVERYONE!" he breathed in.

"WIND RELEASE; GREAT BREAKTHOUGH!"

"WIND RELEASE: VACUUM SPHERE!" two powerful wind techniques were blasted, striking into a furious Sakura.

'That bitch, that's one of the crippled jerk's wind releases!' she was blown back, just a bit. But that was all they needed.

In this fight, just one hit from those fists could be fatal, as they proved as Naruto and Haku avoided a pound from Sakura, who left a hole deep enough to see a underground stream.

"NOW!" Naruto poofed into smoke and Haku dissolved into water, as the entire, non medical or needing medical attention group were preparing attacks.

"WATER RELEASE; GREAT WATERFALL TECHNIQUE!" Naruto yelled as a giant wave of water rose from the stream to flood out the pink menace.

"Shurikan Shadow Clone Technique!" Tenten sent a storm of metal flying in tangin.

"Fire Release; Phoenix Wave Surge!" Tayuya sent the fire attack as well.

"Wind Release; VACUUM SERIAL WAVES!" Blades of wind flew from Haku's mouth in the attack's flow as well

"AURORA RELEASE; BOREAL LIGHTSHOW!" Hinata sent her own color into the mix

"EARTH RELEASE; DRAMATIC STONE IMPACT!" Fu smashed her foot into the ground, raising several large boulders around her before sending them flying in the mixture as well, all ready to strike pink flesh, or hair as it was.

If only so

"SCREECH RELEASE; ECHO OF PAIN!" A loud wail ran from Sakura's mouth, striking into the attack mixtures, and blocking them all!

"Crap, that" Fu grimaced as Sakura just grinned.

"Really, was that all? I'm frankly disappointed, DIE CHIDORI CURRENT!" From Sakura, waves of electric energy flew from her like miniature thunderbolts, all ready to fry poor children to death.

"Wind Release; Wind Encampment Wall!" Naruto formed a wind barrier, blocking out electricity via its rival, before Tayuya reached for her flute...

"I don't think so!" she flew, and smashed through the wall, flying at Tayuya.

"SUBSTITUTION!" Naruto, being who he was, replaced Tayuya, but to no avail as it was...

"SUBSTITUTION BREAK!" another poof and Tayuya was back, and Naruto was confused.

"What the hell!" Tayuya wasn't done yet.

"FIRE RELEASE; PHOENIX WAVE SURGE!"

"LIGHTNING RELEASE: ELECTRIC NEEDLE SPARK!" with thunder aiding her fist, Sakura broke through Phoenix wave surge, and smashed Tayuya, sailing her through a tree and into the ground. Her arm lay unnaturally, and her flute was toast.

"TAYUYA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out, tears in his eyes...that were turning red.

The Kyuubi chakra was in play now, and not just it, but Fu had Nanabi chakra a go.

"YOU BITCH!" Naruto yelled, charging at her in a fury, the others watching in shock.

Naruto was really ticked if he was going so, abruptly.

"Naruto-kun...calm down!" Hinata gulped, as Fu was growling.

"This is bad, he's actually drawing on the Fox's chakra, and we never got a chance to work on it. He's going to be consumed with rage if we're not careful...not that she doesn't deserve it"

"MULTIPLE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" hundreds of Shadow clones appeared around Sakura, who smirked, ignoring the normal memo about Naruto.

That those who hurt his friends, die painfully.

"So, Naruto of the Shadow Clone Jutsu...a name I've grown to loath with all my passion, when I'm not doing my own, pleasing my Uchiha-sama...

"SHUT UP YOU..., SHADOW CLONE PERFORMANCE...50 JUTSU MALE STORM!" he yelled as all of his clones began firing off offensive jutsu all at once, in a fury never before seen in this Naruto, but almost similar to a full rage of Taisune when Hinata was pounded down during the Pain invasion...just with a stronger seal in place.

"Water Release; Great Waterfall

Storm Release; Great Twister

Storm Release; Fire Storm

Lightning Release; Thunder Ball

Water Release; Water Ball

Aura Release; Aura sphere

Storm Release; Water Spout

Lightning Release; Lightning Surge

Water Release; Water Fang Bullet

Scorch Release; Heat Wave

Fire Release; Fire Ball

Fire Release; Wyvern FLame Jutsu

Lightning Release; Shock Palm

Scorch Release; Dehydration Chop Strike

Wind Release; Great Breakthrough

Lava Release; Vesuvius

Storm Release; Phantom Surge

Rasengan

Scorch Release: Humidity Fore

Earth Release; Dust ball

Wind Release; Wind ball

Water Release; Water Wyvern Jutsu

Lava Release; Tunneling Eruption Fault

Ice Release; Demonic Ice mirrors

Ice Release; Endless Rasengan

Teleport; Teleport Rush

Lava Release; Lava Globs

Ice Release; Ice ball

Wood Release; Maple Binding Branches

Fire Release; Small flame stream

Fire Release; Phoenix Wave Surge

Lava Release; Faithful Blast Surge

Lightning Release; Deep Frier

Crystal release; Advent of Mithrim

Shadow Kunai Jutsu

Water Release; Water tornado

Fire Release; Great Fire Ball Technque

Shadow Shurikan Technique

Crystal Release; Jade Crystal Blade

Big Easy Rasengan

Ice Crystal Dual Release; Endless Jade Blade

Rasengan Palm

Crystal Release; Impaling Crystal Spear

Wood Release; Impaling Acadia

Wood Release; Sequoia Boxing Fists

Lava Release; Lava Geyser

Wind Release; Dragon Gust Jutsu

Lava Release; Ring of Fire

Aura Release; Aura Explosion" an explosion of chakra occurred in the jutsu maelstorm

Ice Release; Ice Spikes

Storm Release; Blasting Typhoon" a raging blast of wind and thunder entered the maelstorm

Lightning Release; Sparking Wyvern Jutsu!" an electric dragon was the final addition to this rage enhanced overkill move. A massive explosion occurred...

And Naruto was flying out of the attack, his Kyuubi chakra all diverted to the now giant gaping hole in his chest. As the smoke cleared, Sakura remained, two Raikiri sparking on her fists.

"Pathetic, demon" the remaining fighters; Hinata, Fu, Haku and Tenten just looked in shock. She took 50 jutsu, and escaped unharmed...

What, was she!

Orig moves

ICe Release; Ice Back Mirror

Kekkei Genkai (C)

Description; Ice is used to reflect an image from behind a user into their vision

Summoning; Teleport Grab

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; Two or more small summons are summoned to grab something from the foe and retreat via teleport.

Crystal Release; Impaling Crystal Spear

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; A crystal spear rises to impale the foe, if hit you die

Earth Release; Dramatic Stone Impact

Rank; B

Description; Stones are summoned from the ground and sent at your foe (Similar to earthbending of Avatar Fame)

Screech Release; Echo of Pain

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; A sound wave is yelled to strike with great force

Substitution Break

Rank; S

Description; A sasuke made jutsu that undos substitutions

Aura Release; Aura Explosion

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; Ying and Yang Chakra reacts to an explosion on a foe

Storm Release; Blasting Typhoon

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; Storm chakra, compressed into a hand sized area, is unleashed on a foe

Lightning Release; Sparking Wyvern Jutsu

Rank; B

Description; A spark mass dragon is created to attack a foe

Duos Raikiri

Rank; S

Description; Created by Sasuke, chakra control is enhanced to control two Raikiri, one in each fist, at once


	71. Battling Angels, the Harem Gathers

YAY, PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING AGAIN...did it really just take Sakura becoming a rampaging monster? Oh yes, and in case anyone doesn't know, Osama Bin Laden is dead...

Well, one bounty Kakuzu won't get

Faves 665

Alerts 472

C2's my keep an eye on stories, now C2's are at 46

Review Replies

JF; Agreed

Godzillahammer; Nice pick up, and as to that final, your see

VFSNAKE; Well, I do go out my way to be different, Sakura turning into a hyper powered villain is just one path to do that

Soulhope; I do have one idea

Naruhina; She, along with Sasuke, destroyed the world. As in, as I mentioned earlier, after Hinata's death, only 3 beings (minus Bjuu) were still alive; Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Along with some minor plants for oxygen. And I still have more plot twists planned

I'm Solo; Actually, Naruto's pretty much out of this fight now...and she does move, its too risky (AKA, she grabs sword and attacks)

Twilight; Hey, it was less than 400 words of it really

Tobi; Naruto was ticked off royally

Hektols; You have no idea how powerful she is now

Harequin; I thought the moon shattering 1000 years would be

Now then, as we approach the finals, we approach a point in canon that has sparked a large fic genre; the battle between Sasuke and Naruto and the changes to it. Naruto being banished, him saving Sasuke...few stories here ever end well for 'poor Konoha', in that verse anyway

Banishment of Naruto, leading to their villages ruin, valuing Sasuke over the team members causing a huge Konoha division, nasty Sakura's, to have a story like this means to making a realistic end, Naruto isn't likely to aid the village if they kick him out like that.

Though, him going Dark Naruto after it is a stretch really.

Hey, know any fics of this genre that are good where Sasuke is good (AKA, stands up to the Council's treatment of Naruto and his memory, had a different reason for leaving then power, ect)

Just curious

All Naruto wants, is a little of the good life

_Battlefield_

Naruto, laying with a slowly healing twin pair of wounds from the Duos Raikiri of Sakura, was defeated truly for the first time. No Kekkei Genkai were appearing, no Dues ex Machina, nothing..

Temari and Tayuya were barely any better, and Isaribi was struggling to aide all three of them.

His powers were the only thing keeping him alive now.

"You fool, you couldn't defeat me if you wanted to" Sakura laughed darkly " For I am the one who slew the last Sannin, Tsunade. I killed Mei Terumi and leveled Kiri to the ground, I defeated Shibuki, even with his precious little heroes water, and crushed the great Tree! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME VIXEN WHORES!" Everyone was now confused.

Was this girl mental? What the heck was she talking about?

"NOW DIE!; CHIDORI CURRENT!" Bands of electricity flew from Sakura's arm to strike at the group.

"WIND RELEASE; EIGHT TRIGRAMS AIR PALM!" Hinata blocked the attack with her own, not to Sakura's displeasure.

"Its like...she has endless chakra levels or something" Tenten gulped. Fu growled, Nanabi chakra still flowing through her.

"DIE YOU BITCH!; EARTH RELEASE: DRAMATIC STONE IMPACT!" Forcing up more rocks, Fu sent a total rock slide straight at the woman, who backhanded them away.

"Pathetic, CHIDORI SHARP SPEAR!" the Chidroi attack, extending it at the cost of power, and struck into Fu, sending her crashing into a tree. It would seem as thought Sakura's rampage might be unstoppable.

"FU-San...that's it! Okay, time to bust out, my new technique" Haku glared at the pink haired, demon would be a complement, and sort of insulting to Fu and Naruto.

"ICE RELEASE; ANGEL ARMOR!" ice began to cover Haku, creating a shimmering armor. Two angel like wings of ice grew from her back, humming with Wind Nature chakra.

"NOW!" she took off into the air, as Tenten drew a handful of Shurikan.

"SHADOW SHURIKAN CLONE JUTSU!" hundreds of shurikan flew at the pink haired monstrosity, who breathed in.

"Pathetic, SCREECH RELEASE; DEATHENING SOUND WAVE!" a screech tunnel, this one sounding like 'UCHIHA-SAMA, blasted into the shurikan, blasting them out of the way, when they suddenly sprout ninja wire...

"WHAT THE..."

"HA!" Tenten smirked as the wire bound Sakura's wrists, legs and torso, held by the metal in the trees. A now immobolized Sakura was an easy target.

The super strength technique could only be transferred via direct contact, namely the hands and feet. Struggling against binds like this, left the technique powerless! And now the angel Haku and a very furious Hinata were ready to attack.

"WIND RELEASE; VACUUM SPHERE!"

"STORM RELEASE: EIGHT TRIGRAMS AIR PALM!" a stormy version of the Air Palm, created with the aide of Naruto and the concepts of Kekkei Tota and Genkai relations, flew at the evil pink haired creature at the same time as the wind blades.

Which both struck Sakura at the same time, each leaving bloody gashes in her, both fatal...

Then, black marks began to cover Sakura's body. The remaining three, and Isaribi, watched in horror as the wounds began to heal themselves, with a grinning Sakura.

"FOOLS! SASUKE-KUNSAMA CREATED THE ULTIMATE CURSE MARK TO MAKE ME 100 TIMES STRONGER! YOU LIKE DEMONS, WELL PREPARE TO TASTE THE POWER OF EIGHT OF THEM!" Haku's eyes were wide, as were Hinata's, with Tenten confused.

Somehow, she was drawing powers from every Bjuu but the Kyuubi, and from a curse mark no less. That's why she was so powerful, she was almost some sort of Tailed Beast herself!

And definitely not human, as the ropes burned off from the sheer chakra power, as the curse mark began to transform her farther. Her skin became brown, her eyes black and yellow now, like any full curse seal person had. Two evil angel like wings sprout from her back, as an Uchiha fan appeared on her head like a bump.

"CHA!" she roared, before a blast of blue hot fire flew from her mouth, but with her speed supplementary Angel Armor, Haku was there.

"ICE RELEASE; ICE BARRIER!" a barrier of ice rose up, and was completely melted by the flame attack. The group rapidly scattered, as Sakura laughed.

"FOOLS! THAT WAS ONLY THE YONBI'S POWER! NOW THEN, CAN YOU HANDLE THIS!" with the Ichibi's power, tendrils of sand furrowed around her like living ropes.

"SAND TENDRILS!" the sand streams flew at the group, ready to ensnare them all.

"AURORA RELEASE; AUSTRALIS NET BIND!" Aurora chakra was channeled to snare the sand in binding lights, as Haku again appeared above the fiend.

That Ice armor was impressive

"Ice Release; Senbon Shower!" dozens of senbon were created to strike at Sakura's body, but she flew out of the way, now with her own wings.

"Ha, those little Ice Wings won't hold up against my blazing resolve, girl!" they then began a air fight, as they began circling one another.

"Water Release; Water ball!" Haku formed a ball of water to attack Sakura, but she dodged it with ease, before she formed a Chidori, but then it became black and rotaty.

"TAILED BEAST CHIDORI!" Sakura flew at Haku, the two angel like beings at the present time ready to destroy the other. Haku glared, as it came time to unveil her new trick.

With her better chakra control, a blue rotating orb formed in her hand, the Rasengan. She grimaced.

Her reserves were low, better make this one count. Using the last of her wind chakra, she began to speed herself, shedding bits of her angel attire as she did so. The two attacks collided, natural power from the Tailed Beast Chidori facing the speed enhanced power of the Rasengan.

An explosion rang forth. Hinata and Tenten were shocked.

"Haku-SAN!" said person was smashed into the ground below them, unable to move. Sakura, now looking a little tired, descended to the ground.

"How, amusing. But ineffective, none the less" a fireball appeared in front of her.

"Now then, time to end this pathetic little harem story; FIRE RELEASE: TWO TAILS MENACING FIRE BALL!" With her Nibi chakra, a fire attack was launched, going straight at the remaining two...

"Tenten-san, run!" Hinata ordered, before focusing Aurora chakra into her gentle fist hand. Naruto had shown her the Ultimate Gentle Fist, and while unable to pull it off himself, he had figured out some basics and taught her it.

And with that, she was going to protect Haku. Naruto would never give up on a friend

Naruto, would sacrifice himself for those he cared about

SHE would be like that too

"AURORA RELEASE; DELTA GENTLE FIST!" with a now aurora coated version of the Raikiri in hand, she slammed into the menacing fire ball attack...severing it like a donut.

"WHAT THE!" Sakura yelled in shock. What were these strange light techniques that Hinata kept using?

She never had them before

"DATTYEBYO!" Hinata, using Sakura's momentary lapse, slammed into her chest with the remaining Delta Fist, sending her to the ground, as the other gentle fist gained a static coat.

"Now then, die! LIGHTNING RELEASE; GENTLE FIST!" she struck at Sakura's heart...or would have if not for Sakura suddenly becoming a hologram...

"A academy clone!" wow, anti climatic much

"IDIOT HYUGA!" the real Sakura appeared via substitution and a rock, and formed a Chidori.

"NOW DIE DEMON WHORE!" she swung her attack straight at Hinata's heart...

"HINATA-SAN!" Tenten yelled

_Meanwhile_

Taisune suddenly shivered. A horrifying feeling crept over him, one he hadn't felt in years. He collapsed to the branch he stood on, holding his heart.

"No...Hinata-chan" she was near death...

Then, he felt relief...she was still alive

_Back to_

"LAVA RELEASE; LAVA ROCK!" a lump of hardened lava struck into Sakura's head, knocking her out of the way of the attack, thus only sheering the side of Hinata's waist. Not good, but no where near as life threatening.

"Lightning Release; Sparking Wyvern Jutsu!" an spark dragon struck into Sakura, knocking her aside as Samui and Kurotsuchi body flickered down to Hinata, as Tenten rushed to her. Sakura eyed the two ninja with shock.

"But, how...the barrier, your near war..." Samui rubbed her shoulder.

"Your barrier doesn't stop people from entering, you little bimbo. And as to the rivalry...I see the scroll and swords retrieved by Naruto-kun" this turned both new girls glaring "YOU DARE HARM HIM, THE SHOULDER PAIN WILL BE WORTH DESTROYING YOU!" Sakura grinned.

"Bring it on foreign bimbo's, I'll take joy in destroying you both once again" to that odd comment, the battle resumed.

Both of the new girls breathed in deeply, as Tenten drew a Kunai and attached an exploding tag.

"FIRE RELEASE; DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" two flame dragons flew from their mouths straight at the evil bimbo, as Tenten tossed her Kunai and tag in additon.

"SHADOW KUNAI CLONE JUTSU!" dozens of exploding tag improved the attack, as a giant inferno was ready to engulf Sakura, who created Duos Raikiri.

"YAH!" She collided both attacks together, unleashing an electric burst.

"RAIKIRI SHIELD!" output from the electric attack formed a bubble around Sakura as the immense Inferno engulfed them, as three ticked off girls faced the tiring Sakura...

But was one of them still in play?

Orig moves

Ice Release; Angel Armor

Kekkei Genkai (S)

Description; A jutsu from Scorpion Royalty, suggested from the very beginning of the story, ice creates a angel like body for the user, aided by Wind Chakra to fly and move at rapid speeds.

Storm Release; Eight Trigrams Air Palm

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; An Air palm attack infused with Storm Release Chakra

Sand Tendrils

Tailed Beast Skill (C)

Description; Sand binds are made to ensnare, or impale, a foe

Tailed Beast Chidori

Tailed Beast Skill (A)

Description; A tailed beast ball concept is applied to a Chidori base, creating a rotating, all mighty electric attack

Aurora Release; Delta Gentle Fist

Kekkei Tota (A)

Description; A weaker version of the Ultimate Gentle Fist that uses Aurora Chakra

Raikiri Shield

Rank; S

Description; Two Raikiri's collide to form an electric defense bubble


	72. The Final Kekkei Genkai

Well, the writing continues

Faves 672

Alerts 474

C2's now at 47 with Maelstorm Crimson Flash Storm...not bad

Review replies

VFSNAKE; This Sakura is also more, or less, than meets the eye.

Scorpion; I said I'd use an armor during the story, and I did

JL; Sasuke, while insane now do to Ino's last jutsu on him, knows that impregnating her would make her unable to fight for him, so he merely waited until he was on top, which never happened. Or at least, that's what Sasuke thinks, there is an actual truth at the end

No Name Given; Hey, no one's ever made Sakura like that before

Naruhina; I never played the game

Godzilla; Stay tuned

I'm Solo; Your see

Rixxell; That will be explained, and more details of the future will be explained, or hinted at

Now then, to a misunderstood character...

Appears in a dark meeting room, with Danzo at the end of a long table, guarded by Fu and Torune on either side

**Hello, readers. I am Danzo, the Rokudaime canidate, leader of the ROOT organization and art appreciator** _Danzo rested his elbows on the table_

**It is my, curiosity, to why everyone hates me here in Fanfiction? I can count more fingers on my lost arm then stories where I'm depicted well...after all I've done many, good things that should be inspiring**

**My ROOT produced the fine Sai, a ninja that has battled beside hero Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto many times**

**I fought against Sasuke, and tried to kill him. Then why does everyone now say I want him Hokage**.._.That will be my job Danzo broods like an Uchiha_

**I may have skeletons in my closet, but doesn't everyone? And also, a point I may make** _He notions to his lost arm_

**This arm has not only multiple Sharingan implanted into it, but also the Wood Release of Senju Hashimaru, the Shodai. If I was truly the evil, bastard, that everyone sees me as here, wanting to control our young blond hero for my own benefits, I would have controlled him by now with this** _he notions again to his arm_

**Also, I would have obtained him for my ROOT program at some point, a point I haven't done. Though, I may admit his trainings outside ROOT may have made him a better ninja then I probably could have trained him. I do hope he reaches his dream...I was so close to both our dreams...The Hokage position.**

**Finally, I do have a point of disliking the gentle methods of my predecessor, the Sandiame...the council...wait this universe's story hasn't finished** apparently we aren't in Mysterious Power here

**Fu, Torune, your orders are clear; take out the Civilian and Elder Councils. Do it quietly, and painfully if possible. Make sure its so obviously un Uzumaki that Uzumaki won't be framed for it**

What, I've groan to like Danzo, sort of

Is Sakura Invincible?

_Battlefront_

The battle against the S rank powered Sakura, and the remaining forces of Kurotsuchi, Samui and Tenten continued, as Sakura was perhaps down to 40% of her power, even with her curse seal at work, filling her with Bjuu Chakra. Her Raikiri shield blocking the two giant flame dragon attack, Sakura was ready to get it back on. Her cheeks bloated

"INK CREATION; INK MIST!" she spat a air carried mist of ink into the air, filling the area around them with a black mist, blocking their view of the fight. The trio of girls backed themselves against one another to watch their backs.

"LAVA RELEASE; RIVER!" Kurotsuchi let loose a tyrant of lava at where Sakura had been, but judging by the lack of screams, no one was there.

"Damn" Tenten grumbled, before a brief lightning attack from Chidroi Current flew at them. Kurotsuchi had it this time.

"Fire Release; Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" several bursts of fire flew from her mouth, striking the Chidori tendrils away. She smirked.

"You know, that's not a bad trick of hers. This might actually be a good fight" she surrounded her mouth with her hands, like what one would see with a trumpet player.

"My Lava Release technique stems from my Gramps Dust Release Jutsu, however I lack the wind nature to use it. However, while I lack that, I have a slightly lesser affinity, for WATER RELEASE; WATER TRUMPET!" a surging wave of water flew from Kurotsuchi's mouth, swamping the battlefield and flying straight at Sakura. Samui then cast Dog, Boar, Ram and Rat hand seals.

"Hope you find this cool, Lightning Release; Emotion Wave!" a static field covered Samui's hands before she pressed them into the Water Trumpet, increasing the attacks power exponentially as the attack smashed into Sakura with improved power.

"FOOLS, I CAN FLY!" Sakura laughed, using her wings to escape the attack. However, Kurotsuchi still had a trick.

"Water Release; Serpent Sage Water Technique!" from the water trumpet's remains, dozens of water attacks flew at Sakura, still charged with lightning release; Emotion wave. The attacks, impacting into Sakura, sent her flying to the ground with a scream. It was time for the kill.

Drawing 10 Shurikan, Tenten sent them flying at Sakura, before multiplying them into 100, that struck into Sakura like a target in the academy.

"LAVA RELEASE; LAVA IMPALEMENT!" Kurotsuchi summoned forth underground lava to impale Sakura straight through the chest

"LIGHTNING RELEASE; SKY RAGE!" Samui rose her tanto into the air, as a burst of lightning chakra flashed into the air, before striking the ground, Sakura, with a fury. The entire area imploded, leaving a several foot radius crater where Sakura had been.

"Cool" Samui smiled. It looks like that freak was finally gone.

That was when they heard the feral snarling, of a raging beast

_Taisune_

Taisune was rushing ahead, using Sage mode to track Sasuke. His old friend, now mortal enemy, had to be stopped quickly. Every second was precious, he didn't have much time left.

If he didn't stop him now, before he died, the world would be for not.

A thought then went over to Naruto, whose final Kekkei Genkai would soon awaken, if his senses were right. He had the pieces for many years in him, and Fluffy had managed to slightly alter its side effects.

He had to wonder if he should have just given him that Kekkei Genkai alone. He never really used it, it just wasn't his thing.

With his shadow clones, he had mastered all his 3,021 jutsu, nearly twice as much as Sasuke's 1,666. If his trip did anything, it was give him time to practice.

Though he oddly never got the Clone Jutsu from the academy, even now

_The Akatsuki; hidden cave in the Land of Grass  
_

The unconscious body of Utakata lay beneath the great Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, the great structure that now held two Bjuu inside of it; the Sanbi and Gobi.

It was about to get a third.

"I applaud your work, Tobi-san, Kakuzu-san" Pain commented, all but the two he mentioned being holograms "Now then, prepare yourselves for the three day long sealing..."

"OH, OH, PAIN-SAMA...TOBI WAS WONDERING, WHAT IF ONE OF US HAS TO USE THE BATHROOM DURING THE SEALING!" 'Frankly, I have to myself, especially after I had that chocolate milk just before doing this" Kisame, Zetsu and Itachi exchanged looks.

That was a good point? Why did they never have to go while doing this?

"Let's burn that bridge only when we have to..." he did the hand seals.

"Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals!" the mouthpiece of the 9 eyed statue, of which only two were open, fell off as a purple mass of serpent dragon heads spat forth, and grabbed Utakata, who began to yell out in pain...

As red chakra was drained out of his body, forcefully.

'Yes, now I can expect my Zetsu army to increase in size quite exponentially. But might as well play Tobi until the time is right, after all I do need to dispose of the reject Zetsu's. That, and I can work while the idiots in the villages focus on Nagato for assassination. After all, its not the fool that makes himself seen that wins, but the one behind the scenes'

_Back to_

Sakura hadn't actually been vaporized, but had instead substituted away. Now that she was safe, she wanted to focus on her great vendetta, by killing Hinata.

That bitch attacked her, and destroyed her ability to have kids with her Gentle Fist! No healing trick she had tried yet could fix that. She had to lie to Sasuke-kun now, and that girl was going to pay!

However, what she hadn't expected was a two tailed Fu, or two winged Fu as it was, holding her back from Hinata's KO'D body.

"STAY AWAY BITCH!" Fu yelled, barely conscious now. The Bjuu chakra was, too much. She was about as in control as a Three Tailed Naruto back in the day.

Using Duos Raikiri to protect her hands from the toxic Bjuu chakra, she was being forced back still. That was some raw power...

"You won't win yet...bug girl!" she focused all of her remaining chakra, before forcing her back, as Fu's skin began to peel. Disgustingly like what that Baka's would when he lost control of the fox.

"Erggg..." she was groaning, before collapsing to the ground in agony, as a Chidori formed in Sakura's hand.

"Well then, this should do the world a few favors..." she flew at the slowly succumbing Fu, ready to wipe out both of them.

"DIE DEMON AND PERVERTED MIDGET!" she was just about to take care of them, when she found her attack blocked...

"STAY AWAY FROM MY HIME'S, BITCH!" Naruto yelled in fury, a chidori of his own in his hand blocking Sakura's own. His eyes were red, but not from the Kyuubi.

His eyes were red, with black pupils and three tomae around them.

It was the Sharingan.

This Kekkei Genkai had been slowly activating ever since the seal had been placed, hence Naruto's ability to quickly learn jutsu, such as the Ball series and Great Waterfall. However, it wouldn't fully manifest until a point when it truly was needed.

When the Kyuubi or Nanabi tried to make a move involving a Four Tailed Fox or a Three Tailed Beetle.

"WHAT THE...!" Sakura stumbled back, before Naruto eyed the bloody Fu. Luckily, Taisune had programed in one last freebie jutsu.

His eyes morphed, turning into Mangekyo similar to Itachi's, but with the semi elongated and half ring like pattern of Kakashi's.

Itachi had given Taisune, AKA Naruto, this power via a Kekkei Genkai Transfer seal shortly before his death, and Kakashi did the same thing before his death in the future, though at both points Taisune had no idea what the hell they did.

Fluffy, after pointing out he had it, also mentioned her having changed it slightly, into a 'Hikari Mangekyō Sharingan' instead of an Eternal. In a sense, the Hikari varient

Lacked the ability to use Tsukuyomi

Could only control pre existing Amartaresu flames

And, Fluffy's peeve, couldn't control the Nine Tails

No Moon immortality

Can't use Izanagi

However, in exchange, the user

Was immune to Amartaresu flames (To Sasuke's shock in the great fight)

Won't go blind

Any descendents inheriting the Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai, a recessive trait amongst the other nine Kekkei Genkai, will automatically have the Hikari at its full power

It also lacks any madness that the Dojutsu may or may not bring at its higher levels.

"Sharingan Art; Bjuu Somnia!" Naruto's Dojutsu patterns spun a few times, as the Bjuu chakra around Fu suddenly stopped and retreated, as a unconscious Fu collapsed in his arms. A fuming Sakura was now ready.

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE SHARINGAN YOU MONSTER! DIE!" she prepared one last punch...before she felt a hand strike through her gut (A/N, Alucard killing style)

"Goodbye, fake. I'm the only one to partially be the deceased Sakura around here. A fake like you, should dissipate" Fluffy removed her hand as Sakura collapsed to the ground, and faded away into light, her place in time gone. Fluffy then coughed a few times.

"Screech Release; Healing Song!" A calm melody sprang from Fluffy's mouth, filling the area, as everyone's wounds, even Fu's from the Nanabi, began to heal rapidly.

**Well, unexpected no**

Orig moves

Ink Creation; Ink Mist

Tailed Beast Skill (B)

Description; Creates a fog of black ink to hide ones movements

Lava Release; Lava River

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; A torrent of lava is unleashed on a foe

Water Release; Serpent Sage Water Technique

Rank; C

Description; Water counterpart to Sage Fire, can be fired from standing water source as well as mouth

Lightning Release; Sky Rage

Rank; B

Description; Lightning chakra is sent to the air to strike a foe from afar

Screech Release; Healing Song

Rank; S

Description; Sakura's signature Healing jutsu, a calm melody of healing chakra is let out from the user to spread over a wide area


	73. The pieces come together, Final act GO!

It was amazing to see how so many people were shocked. Obviously I choose a good surprise ending. That last Kekkei Genkai was always a tricky one to decide on, hence the shock!

Faves 676

Alerts 477

C2's 47

Review Replies

VFSNAKE; Harsh

Vitor; There is more to that then that

JL; The bugs are a hiden technique like the Akamichi Super Size or the Inuzuka canine jutsu.

Godziillahamer; Hey it connects to canon some what, and it was unexpected here, at least

Rixell; I can't help but agree, and with that, Sakura's body is gone

Naruhina; From both Itachi and Kakashi, Kakashi transferred his to Naruto via transfer seal, to Naruto's lack of knowledge, and it combined with Itachi's. Two Mangekyo became 1 Hikari Mangekyo. And to your chances of being right...your right

Venomhand; Your see

I'm Solo; It may only hurt more

Harliquin; Thus how the story has evolved

Hektols; Hence why he's going to be portrayed similarly as this (AKA, not being a Sasuke loving, anti Naruto jerk...he's just going to be, Danzoish, in my other fics as well) and his inability to do the plain Clone is meant as a joke.

Tobi; Oh, things may get even more speechless next, when this story will do a complete 180 on some of its most hard core facts!

_We now find ourselves visited by, the Sandiame Hokage_

_He breaths into his pipe_ **So, it appears I'm next, anyway I've noticed that several fics portray me as secretly loathing Naruto** Sandiame looks annoyed

**While fewer then fics that badly portray Danzo, Kakashi, Sasuke or Sakura, it is still something I will not stand for. I will be the first to admit I should have done more to help Naruto, however my Hokage job is very, difficult, and no one else wanted to take the job**. he shakes his head

**Also, while I can see your points on the matter, for example how my wife died because of the fox, if I really hated him, would I allow him to call me the Old Man all the time, graffiti the Faces and steal the Scroll of Seals? If I was a Naruto hater, or a fox hunter as it may be** (_Fun fact, 'Fox Hunters' were an original concept for the story that was scraped, basically if that had occurred, a mob would chase Naruto away and Fluffy would kidnap him and make him 'repopulate' the fox realm with his ladies gone Hanyou_, **perverted chuckle from the old man), he'd be dead for that. Hell, if Kakashi or my own Son Asuma, as distant as we may be, did that, I'd probably have killed them.**

**He glares at the screen Do not bash me, write me a little incompetent, by paper work overload or some conspiracy against me, maybe even have me place a tracker seal** (_Escape the Hokage's hat)_, **but never put me, with them** (Fox Hunters, dressed like a black secret order, with anti fox emblems and fox hunting dogs, appear in the crystal ball)

Now then, be free to read this story, and others...and I wish the best of luck to Naruto, hope he wins the Fourth Shinobi World War...poor Asuma

Now then, this fic's on THE HIGHWAY TO THE DANGER ZONE

_At the end of a trip  
_

Taisune, the future Naruto, found himself on the shore of a rocky, volcanic island off the coast of a destroyed land...

The land of Whirpools

The island was a half a mile wide in diameter, with the extinct volcano in the middle, with a area like a balcony carved out of the great rock before a human sized opening.

"How ironic...and here I never actually bothered to visit my people's homeland...I really should slap myself" he sighed, his sage mode de active now that he knew he was here.

"HEY DUCKCHIHA!" Taisune yelled out loudly, thus getting the attention, and ire, of one duck haired Uchiha lord of darkness. He glared down from said perch.

"So, its you...FIRE RELEASE; GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" a fireball smashed into Taisune, who poofed away. Sasuke glared.

WHY DID HE STILL NOT HAVE THAT JUTSU!

"BEAST WAVE PALM!" Sasuke narrowly dodged an attack from Taisune, who stared at him. Not really in a look of revenge, but that of a look that a regular Shinobi would give on an assassination mission on their target.

"So, still going on your little, no revenge policy? You Senju fools" Sasuke smirked. Naruto-Taisune glared down at him.

"Last time, I took you and your mockery out because I would be unable to change the future that you had created, not for revenge. It was also to ensure you wouldn't desecrate the village's memories" Sasuke chuckled.

"Sure, say that my foolish dobe of a teammate, sure. No revenge whatsoever? So, you didn't relish in destroying the girl who spurred all your advances? You can't say no to that, after all your human...partially" Sasuke grinned. Naruto-Taisune shook his head.

"You killed Sakura-chan long before that, when you put your Juinjutsu on her. Gone forever was the Sakura who had evolved into my best friend, my wife's confident and fine Jonnin, but a reworked version of the original, fan girl version of her. What I killed what a mockery, and not my, loyal, teammate" Sasuke chuckled.

"So what, I think it was an improvement" his chuckle turned to a furious look "Instead you doomed the human race, demon!" Taisune rose an eyebrow.

"For what, to be rebred into a Uchiha dominated race? Um, your aware of inbreeding right. Trust me, a met a few seriously inbred guys and gals on top of a floating mountain in a place called New York a few years ago, and they make Orochimaru seem sane sometimes" Sasuke laughed darkly.

"Oh, I'd fix that, for once I would have gained your fox demon, I'd be able to recreate and absorb the Jubi, and with its power, reign as God! Unlike the Six Paths Sage, I am..."

"Was immortal. Your moon being destroyed in the future has permanently cut off your ability to gain moon immortality. Thus, you are no longer able to become, god. Thus, all that remains, is to fulfill my last mission, to ensure that my past self, and the world, gains a second chance. Now, you must die" Sasuke chuckled darkly, and maniacally.

"OH, so you think your SO high and mighty, eh Kyudiame! Well then, tell that Hyuga bitch that...oh that's right, you can't, BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER!" Naruto gripped his palm, in sadness.

Sadly, that had a slight truth to it

_Flashback; the final battle_

The dark version of Sakura was laying on the ground on top of the Hokage monument, her Tenketsu sealed by a battered looking Hinata. Dressed in similar wear to her shippuden self, but with a T shirt of a similar look to her jacket instead, far better showing off her natural, figure then the jacket did.

Naruto appeared beside her panting.

"I've lost the Teme, good job my sunny love" Hinata smiled with a blush, before they eyed Sakura.

"Thank you...I promised her I'd save her from the Uchiha's control..." he was cautious in how he talked. He had once read Hinata's diary, by mistake of course, and had read, some worrisome things.

_'Dear Diary; I can't believe it, just for being whose he's always been, just without the fox fear anymore, all those girls from the Academy that once hated him, and stalked that Uchiha, are now after him. Those ungrateful little..._

_But, what if he falls in love with one of them, and forgets about me. What would I do_

_Would I even have a reason to live?'_

Naruto was shocked at how, terrified of that fear. Hinata thought he'd leave her? Or worried about it...and would commit suicide if he did.

He, assured her, that would never happen (Hinata had a limp, and a grin, after that, he he he), and convinced the Shinobi council and two of the newer Civilian members of the council, to remove the CRA before he would be legally forced into Hinata's worse nightmare. He'd never given thought to the law, and he didn't even want to think of how Hinata would take it.

He promised her, no matter what, no other woman would ever catch his eye. Hence, the Fluffy neglect.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun" Hinata nodded, as Naruto began several hand signs.

Boar, Dog, Bird, Dragon, Snake, Serpent, Dog and Monkey

"SACRED SEALING ART: 18 SACRED FLAVORS; LIGHT UNSEALING!" 18 stone ramen cups rose up around them, before a band of blue static connected each of them, and striking Sakura. She screamed, as the curse seal was being burned off, her original personality restored to control. Naruto smiled

"I kept my promise, Sakura-chan" however, Sasuke had caught up to them...

"FIRE RELEASE; GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" the fire attack struck the bands of the seal, before they went haywire.

"WHAT THE...WIND RELEASE; WIND ENCAMPMENT WALL!" Naruto formed the defensive barrier around himself and Hinata, as the bands struck Sakura wildly, before going randomly at them both...piercing the wall and striking through Hinata.

"NO, HINATA-CHAN!" tears were in Naruto's eyes now, as the bolt struck into him, around the seals, sending him flying as the ramen cups exploded, covering Hinata's now dead body with rubble.

Sasuke then caught sight of Naruto.

"KAMUI!" he sucked Naruto into the vortex, closing it with a grin. That would allow the fox to eventually escape from the dimension hole, in seconds from a process that would take years.

Sakura then got back up, and glomped Sasuke.

"THANK YOU, SASUKE-SAMA! NOW THE DOBE AND HIS BITCH, are dead" she squealed like Tenten at a weapons show.

Sasuke smirked "Now then, all we have to do is wait just seconds, and the Fox will be mine, and GODHOOD WILL BE MINE!" then, a hole opened up, but it wasn't a Kamui hole.

The hole was like someone had shattered a window with a bullet, hanging like a hologram in the air, from which a Rasenshurikan flew out, that the two barely dodged. Then right before the hole closed, Naruto, now in his Taisune get up, emerged.

"Hello, old pals" and the second phase began.

_End Flashback_

Naruto knew that logically, he wasn't the one to really kill Hinata, but Sasuke, but it still clung to him like Kankuro to a puppet. Those twelve years in Fluffy, had taken him to some weird places, fighting some powerful opponents in preparation for this day.

He had matched Rasengan vs Voldemort's Avada Kedarva, he had dueled Shinigami blade to blade, he evaded the wrath of entire pantheons, he'd win against Sasuke.

He won last time, and would win this time. Even without Fluffy; she who was a 1/3'd the Fox, a 1/3'd his wife, and a 1/3'd of Sakura's inner emotions and locked personality, who was busy explaining to the past Naruto and the others what the hell was going on, and giving up her souvenirs.

Tenten probably had pulled a Hinata after seeing a complete set of the Seven Swordsman's swords. Though they'd have to make them appear differently to keep the time line from going too nuts, same with the Cloud swords.

But he had his nine Kekkei Genkai, oddly the curse given to him by his first cross universal opponent, a dark version of himself who had gained the name, Blood Snatcher. He had the Elemental Releases, semi Kekkei Genkai and Tota, and his determination.

"Now then, lets begin" Taisune grinned, before the shadow clone exploded. The clone explosion sent Sasuke flying into the air, where Naruto was waiting with the Rasengan.

"One for old times?" Taisune chuckled, before striking it into the Chidori that Sasuke crafted, beginning the final battle.

ALRIGHT, IF YOU PICKED IT UP OR NOT, Naruto, and Fluffy, were flung into a alternate universe, that of Blood Snatcher Naruto's, and taking 12 years by their body clocks time, traveled into many more while trying to get home. Thus why he has jutsu such as Chakra Force, jutsu based on the Greek Gods, some comments on Bleach (VS HIDAN) and the Olympian Gods (Now), while Fluffy having collected, several souvenirs (the sworsd, ect) One might have noticed one of them was the universe of the Gods Discover Fanfiction, and I've already asked for KrspaceT's universe to feature as well. If you agree, he may or may not make mention of visiting a story verse in your own universes.


	74. Lightning Crash

Okay, I'm back and ready to continue

Faves 682

Alerts 484

C2's no change, still 47

Review Replies

Hektols; I doubt he'd allow that, and I'm just repulsed by Sandiame bashing for some reason

Vitor; I am a creative fanfictor after all

Rixxel; Its part of the anti Mary Sue process I try to work on

Warrior; To be explained in the epilogue

I'm Solo; She's practically him mixed with his academy day crush and his wife, and looks like his mother...

Harliquin; Taisune is a mix of Time and Kitsune, or fox.

Tobi; Read

Twilight; Hey, if it goes on forever people will loose interest

Now then...Kakashi is supposed to be here for his little, interview...but he's not here...._.Anko appears_

**You know, that's exactly why he's bashed...and that training debacle. **

Anko, why are you here anyway? Also, Kakashi basing, my least liked of the Team Seven bashings

**Hey, if he's going to be late, I'm going to get some talking in. For instance, about the new story...where I'm going to be watching my 'destined mate' from afar...**_Sasuke also appears_

**_Not to mention, I'm going to be the non bashed Team 7 guy._**

HEY, BOTH OF YOU...aw forget it. Anyways, you heard a bit from them...

**And now for a bit more, anyways its going to start from the canonical point where Naruto beats the hell out of that Mizuki character...and end sometime around this point**

**_Wait, am I going to have to try to kill Naruto again...I need to go over my contract_**

**Anway's, Civilian council, elders minus one Danzo, most likely, and finally Sakura and Kakashi are going to be bashed out of heck...and Hinata's going to be central to my, devious plans** _Evil cackling from Anko_

**_Hey, as long as I'm staying my own person, and not possessed by my older self, I'm fine_**

_Hey, I'm fighting your older self right now! Oh, I'd probably cameo_

TAISUNE, GET OUT OF HERE...

Oh, by the way, new poll up, to vote for the harem in the next story...VAMPIRESS! The story, unlike the last one, has a mechanism in it to allow for older woman to be workable...your find out by reading it once this story is finished

Screaming bloody murder...expect that next story

_Final battle island_

Taisune-Naruto and Sasuke flew at one another, Sasuke drawing his Sword of Kusanagi, and Naruto forming the blade of Katrina. Sending Chidori into the katana, the two electric blades collided in an explosion of lightning chakra. Both of them were blown away, each of them with great force.

"DIE NARUTO!" Taisune eyed Sasuke.

"I'm Taisune. Naruto's story is now his own, not mine, because unlike his, my story is about to hit its climax! Water Release; Gunshot!" he sent a blast of water via the tiger seal, just like Gamabunta did during their fight with Shukaku all those years ago, and how he knew how to defeat Gaara this time around.

"Blaze Release; Blazing Fire Ball!" forming a Amartaresu version of Great Fireball, the two attacks collided, the steam from the water attack raising out of the gunshot as the fireball smashed into Taisune, and flickered away harmlessly.

The Hikari Mangekyo in his eyes, Taisune sighed.

"Remember, that doesn't work on me..." Sasuke was furious beyond comparison.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE UCHIHA WITH YOUR FALSE SHARINGAN'S..." Taisune chuckled.

"No, its real. Now then, I'd suggest fighting me, Beast Wave Palm!" the air palm was sent flying at Sasuke, who dodged the attack before he activated the Mangekyo, and formed a Susanno fist that flew into Taisune, who was sent flying into the rock, and blew up in smoke.

"Shadow clone...SHADOW CLONES! I FUCKING HATE THEM!" Sasuke ranted, before he felt a hand grab his leg...

"Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!" Taisune dragged Sasuke into the ground, trapping his head as he himself appeared him.

"Blaze Release; SHIELD OF AMARTARESU!" a blazing wall formed around Sasuke. While immune to the flames, they still could block his jutsu and kunai attacks. Taisune shook his head.

"Well then, it looks like I'm going to have to take this, seriously...SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" three shadow clones formed around Taisune, before they each used the Body Flicker Technique to appear at four cardinal points.

North, South, East and West.

"LIMELIGHT!" Lightning chakra was sent into the air, before blasting the island apart. The intense explosion evaporated a lake's worth of water and blew apart the three shadow clones, and forcing Taisune to protect himself with both Aura Release; Aura Shield and Aurora Release; Aura Bubble.

"Well, anti climactic, but still effective" Taisune commented, before bubbles began to rise from beneath him, water walking on top of the ocean.

"WATER RELEASE; EXPLOSION!" The air beneath Taisune exploded, sending him into the air as Sasuke emerged from beneath the sea water.

"Did you think that would seriously destroy me!" Taisune looked annoyed.

"Yes"

"WELL THEN, DIE FOOL!; CHIDORI SHARP SPEAR!" the electric, extended attack flew at Taisune, ready to stab him.

"Dragon, Tiger...WIND RELEASE; HURRICANE GUST!" the two attacks were blocked as Taisune began to feel the strain. Limelight took a lot of out you, when you were the only one doing it.

Of course, what most considered high, was Taisune's low.

"FIRE RELEASE; GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!"

"SCORCH RELEASE; BEAST WAVE PALM!" as two fire attacks collided, Taisune cast Ram, Tiger, Boar, Snake, Boar, Tiger, Snake, Dog and Ram.

"LAVA RELEASE; SURTSEY!" a burst of lava shot up from the sea, solidifying rapidly into a entirely new island.

Now for the combo, as Taisune landed on the island.

"WOOD RELEASE; SENJUTSU FOREST!"

"SACRED SEALING STYLE; 1 SACRED FLAVOR; FIERY RAMEN CUP!" dozens of Senjutsu trees, alongside a powerful ramen cup of stone, rose up on the island as Taisune found his eyes going toad.

He was in Sage mode, his chakra levels returning. Sasuke was fuming as he ran at the island.

"DON'T YOU DARE DOBE! LIGHTNING RELEASE; THUNDERBIRD SAGE LIGHTNING TECHNIQUE!" dozens of small bursts of electricity flew from Sasuke's mouth, flying to destroy the Senjutsu trees.

"WOOD RELEASE; ACORN RAPID BULLET TECHNIQUE!" The two attacks collided, cancelling one another out as Sasuke let loose a feral yell.

"BLAZE RELEASE; FIRES OF HELL!" a great dark blaze of fire formed over the island, ready to incinerate everything on it. Taisune sighed.

"Really...can't you get original for once...Shadow Clones...DUST RELEASE; BARRIER OF THE WORLDS!" a cross effort of five shadow clones and the dust release barrier blocked the fires that were going to engulf the island...

As all of the shadow clones and Taisune were trapped by sticky threads.

"LIGHTNING RELEASE; EMOTION WAVE!" using sticky threads to conduct the lightning release, the shadow clones were zapped away by Sasuke, but the original focused a bit of Fluffy chakra to cut his and escaped.

"Not bad, not bad at all Sasuke. This might be interesting yet" Taisune breathed in deeply.

"FIRE RELEASE; FLAME BULLET!" the fire attack was sent into Sasuke, who was sent flying into the air above the island.

"FIRE RELEASE; FIRE SNAKES!" several fiery serpents flew from Sasuke's mouth straight at Taisune , who formed several daggers in his hands via storm chakra.

"STORM RELEASE; STORM KNIVES!" several storm made knives were tossed from Taisune's hands, cutting the fire snakes apart. Sasuke was now at him, his blade in hand and Chidori Katana'd...

"PREPARE TO DIE!"

"SHADOW STRIKING RAMEN!" Taisune used two strands of ramen to bind Sasuke, who was now fuming...

"CHIDORI SENBON!" a swirling mass of chakra began forming around Taisune's nose, before he sneezed it into the attack.

"Gesundheit RASENGAN!" a sneeze blown Rasengan blasted the chidori senbon away, and blasted into Sasuke, sending him spiraling away.

It was time to finish this

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" a shadow clone formed around him. While he didn't need one still for most moves, one of his big arsenal moves still required that little aid in the hole.

"WIND RELEASE; RASENSHURIKAN!" using his shadow clone to form the giant chakra shurikan, the deadly Rasengan was sent flying at Sasuke, ready to destroy him at the cellular level.

One of his best jutsu still, and one even his dad could never create, and just for the heck of it...he did it again just that little bit differently.

"FIRE RELEASE; RASENSHURIKAN!" the second shurikan was sent flying, as Sasuke dodged the first one with the agility he originally stole from Rock Lee.

Oh, none of that...

"NINJA ART; CHAKRA FORCE!" controlling the two Shurikan attacks, they flew at Sasuke from both behind and in front of him. He looked at his shadow clone, who nodded.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" with 7 more shadow clones, each creating another Rasenshurikan variety, Sasuke was going to be toast.

"LIGHTNING RELEASE; RASENSHURIKAN!"

"SCORCH RELEASE; RASENSHURIKAN!"

"STORM RELEASE: RASENSHURIKAN!"

"AURA RELEASE; RASENSHURIKAN!" all of the his massive Rasengan attacks collided into Sasuke, one from each side, and two from above and below him, with a vengenace...

"KIRIN!" the giant lightning attack, apparently manifesting itself with the aide of the clouds his Surtsey had created earlier, not only vaporized his Rasenshurikans, but blasted into the island as well...leveling it entirely...

Though Taisune had used Teleport; Dramatic escape to avoid the disaster area, the sea land devasted by two powerful Lightning moves. Sasuke had escaped as well, using the Tsuchikage's flight technique to hover in the air, Taisune using the flight technique of a man named Arashi, a Minato he and Fluffy met in another universe (Hektols), and the only one to ever defeat him since he obtained his Kekkei Genkai.

While at full power that is, since Hayate and Kakashi did defeat him earlier with him quite weakened.

He owed a lot to Arashi, the man was the one to help design the time travel jutsu that allowed for this to be actually happening. Similarly, he owed a lot to the Hero League of the last Universe he visited (KrspaceT), whose more advanced universe jumping tech allowed him to find his way back to his own universe, though he did end up fighting through Voldemort, Orochimaru and Megatron at once to do it.

"Well well, your ace is gone, I see" Taisune commented, his Senjutsu chakra having restored him to optimum chakra levels, while Sasuke was tiring. Now with no clouds, no Kirin...

No nothing

He didn't have nearly as much as he did, and with only two tailed beasts aiding him in full, he wasn't able to fight for nearly as long as last time. Sasuke, however, only glared at him.

"You can't defeat me, you WON't defeat me! I AM AN UCHIHA! POWER!" he growled, as a dark purple mass began to form around him. Taisune sighed.

If he was doing that, he may not even had to win to defeat him.

A giant, armored, demon like form began to rise around Sasuke, the ultimate Uchiha move. The very move that Madara used alongside the Shodai Hokage to capture several tailed beasts...

"SUSANNO!"

Orig moves

Blaze Release; Blazing Fire Ball

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; A black ball of flames is created, much like Great Fireball Technique, and sent flying at a foe

Lava Release; Surtsey

Kekkei Genkai (S)

Description; Lava release is used to create an island from the sea

Lightning Release; Thunderbird Sage Lightning Technique

Rank; C

Description; Lightning variation of Serpent Sage and Phoenix Sage moves.

Blaze Release; Fires of Hell

Kekkei Genkai (S)

Description; A fire attack that unleashes the full power of Amartaresu to destroy all in its wake

Storm Release; Storm Daggers

Kekkei Genkai (C)

Description; Storm made daggers are created in ones hands

Gesundheit Rasengan

Rank; A

Description; Chakra rotation, formed in the front of ones nose, in launched at your foe with a sneeze

Fire Release; Rasenshurikan

Rank; S

Description; Fire varient of Rasenshurikan

Lightning Release; Rasenshurikan

Rank; S

Description; Lightning Variation of Rasenshurikan

Scorch Release; Rasenshurikan

Kekkei Genkai (S)

Description; Scorch Varient of Rasenshurikan

Storm Release Release; Rasenshurikan

Kekkei Genkai (S)

Description; Storm Varient of Rasenshurikan

Aura Release; Rasenshurikan

Kekkei Genkai (S)

Description; Aura Varient of Rasenshurikan


	75. Flashbacks across space and time

Okay, I'm going to continue...leaving suspense to the final battle with this little chapter

Faves 684

Alerts 489

C2's..remains at 47

Review Replies

Godzillahammer; The KRSPACET megatron was originally in G1 looks and appearences, but upgraded into the Cybertron Appearance in the second era and retained that appearance in the third

VFSNAKE; Next time

I'm Solo; I'm not good at writing lemons, but the end will have a scene that should make up for it

JL; Perhaps

Irish; Thanks

Hektols; And here it is

Tobi; IT will end soon

Brown; I agree...

_Kushina breaks the door down_

**ALRIGHT, WHO KEEPS WRITING ME AS A HEARTLESS...**

Calm down, this was Kakashi's backup appointment...

**HE'S LAZY, ENOUGH SAID. BUT PEOPLE KEEP WRITING ME AS A HEARTLESS FIEND, who abandoned Naruto and sees him like a monster** _tears in eyes_

Hey, I don't write like that _Angry again_

**BUT SOME PEOPLE DO! WHAT SORT OF PERSON DO THEY THINK I AM!**

The stories probably were written before you really appeared

**Dust Fox** _sweat drop_

True, but your bashing is a rarer breed... _Tsume, Shibi and the Ina Shika Cho Parents break down the wall and burst in_

DOOR

HEY, SHE'S NOT THE ONLY PARENT BASHED LIKE THAT, WHY WOULD I VOTE TO BANISH NARUTO AS SO FREQUENTLY HAPPENS! Inochi

It is illogical for me to vote that way either, after all voting to banish a person with something inside of them that scares people. Shibi

Its troublesome to think people think so little of me, didn't it say in canon I encouraged Shikamaru to make his own choice about Naruto. Shikaku

And why do people treat me like a bitch...loyalty of the pack anyone? Why would I be in favor of the Uchiha who defects over Naruto! Tsume

Hey, I'm a nice guy. And Choji's Naruto's pal, I couldn't face him if I exiled Naruto. Chouza

Hey, where's Hiashi?

**Do we have to say it, Hiashi is the only parent who actually makes sense to banish Naruto, though still with that Neji thing... **Minato appears

_**That, and the newest Icha Icha came out today, and for the matter, the guy writing this interview has never seen a me bash fic, but if I'd have to guess I'd have to say I was too trusting of the village...true enough I guess  
**_

Well, that was the parents issue

Okay, the thanks to the following authors for the universes used here; Hektols, VFSNAKE, DtheGrimn and KrspaceT

Taisune will Battle for Everyone's Soul to ensure a future

_Flashbacks, various universes_

**Universe 1**

Taisune, in his get up for his fight with his counterpart in this universe, Blood Snatcher, was standing before this Universe's Sasuke Uchiha, a happier looking Sasuke. The village seemed, empty somehow, without Naruto around, and instead of Tsunade's head on the mountain, there was Itachi's

"Who are you, stranger! This is the village hidden in the leaves, and you are not welcome here" Sasuke said officially, lacking the coldness he did in Taisune's past universe. Taisune shook his head.

"I do not believe I need to tell you this, but I can't help but think, something is amiss here. Something in this village, just feels missing" Sasuke looked depressed for a second.

"You mean my family? A strange man in a orange mask attacked, and slaughtered them. Itachi, my brother and the Fifth Hokage, and I weren't here at the time..." Taisune rose a questioning eyebrow.

"Why am I suspecting that isn't the whole story. Did they blame anyone, as villages are tending to do..."Taisune really had a bad feeling about this

"Yes" Sasuke said abruptly, "They blamed the village's Jinchuuriki, a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. It was cruel, he was my best friend and practically the adopted son of the Uchiha Clan, the only clan to accept him really, or the only people for that matter" Taisune was disturbed. Wait, did that include the Sandiame, Iruka and the Ichiraku's ". Heck, the only place that would feed him was my Aunt and Uncle's Senbei shop" Taisune had a empathetic look on his face.

"I take it, that didn't end well" Sasuke appeared to have a tear now.

"A huge mob attacked him, led by the former Hokage, the Third, the former head of the Yamanaka Inoichi and some crippled guy" Danzo, Taisune guessed. Sasuke appeared to be saying their names with more venom than a Hozuki to freeze dried food.

"Inoichi struck him with a mental jutsu that messed up his head...and he sort of went feral. He fled from the village, and brother removed all three of those jerks heads." Sasuke looked away sadly. "Everyone claims that was proof he was a monster, even after brother found the truth..."

"Take heed, I think I see the answer here" Taisune placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, shocking the boy "Your friend, the Naruto before the attack, was no monster. What happened that night, didn't change your friend, it destroyed him. The mind in his body is no longer his, but.." he had a dramatic pause.

"Keep on your path of a ninja, for both yourself and Naruto. Become as great as your brother, and see to it that one day, your friend is remembered as a victim, and not a monster, at least by your family" Taisune turned to walk away.

"Wait, you never told me your name!" Sasuke yelled. Taisune chuckled.

"It's not important, take care young Sharingan heir...and take the cute girl stalking you on a date or something" a loud eep later and a fainted alternate Hinata fell on the ground in Sasuke's sight. He sighed.

"Hinata, weird as always"

**Universe 43; Dthegrimn's Naruto Alternate Dimension verse  
**

Taisune landed with a crash from a kamui like portal roughly, rubbing his sore buttocks, as Fluffy fell on top of him. He growled.

"Damn Universe traveling...I always seem to land painfully...and you on top of me!" Fluffy chuckled.

"Hey, I went first that time" Taisune got up and dusted off his cloaks.

"Well then, lets get done quietly" it takes about three days to charge Kamui to recharge to a point they can world jump again, and they really tried not do do something stupid.

Universe 17 taught them that, Taisune wondered if the sith Queen of the Universe, Darth Dora, was still after their necks, and who had won in that fight, Darth Elmo or Barney Skywalker.

Hopefully, they'd get through this one sort of in tact.

Sadly, he was mistaking...

3 days later

"WHAT THE...THIS IS MORE MESSED UP THEN JIRAIYA'S ICHA ICHA'S!" Taisune yelled in anguish as he dodged a energy blast from a trident, setting the tree he had just been hiding behind a flame. Somehow, Fluffy had ended up offending the Devil, who apparently existed in this universe in replacement of the Shinigami.

He preferred the old creep than this, especially seeing as this devil was, far too familiar. Despite the succubus like features and dark clothing, the devil...was his wife as a teenager.

"Okay, I miss the evil football headed queen of darkness now!" Fluffy wailed as the earth opened up between them, barely avoided by Wind Fleets. The evil Hinata grinned darkly.

"You know, all you have to do is marry me and I'll leave you alone" she said seductively. This guy was technically Naruto, but older, and unattached.

Her Naruto may have the three Mitarashi sisters with him, but this one was single

"Hey, if she's the devil, then who, or what, are the rest of the Hyuuga?" Fluffy commented before trying to blast the devil Hinata with Petal Dust, and failed.

She was jutsu proof. Damn evil entities, they don't follow any rules. Taisune looked, disturbed.

"I don't want to ask..." Devil Hinata appeared in front of him.

"Hello, handsome..." she made a move for a kiss, before she stopped.

"Um, what the...and HE'S MINE, BACK OFF BATTY!" Fluffy yelled. The devil Hinata smiled.

"Not bad, you can go now" the two glanced at her oddly.

"Um, what? What about abducting me and raping me or, whatever you were planning on doing?" She grinned.

"I can still do that..."

"NO!" She shrugged.

"I was interested in seeing how a older Naruto moves, his agility in you avoiding my attacks, his loyalty in those he cares about, his stamina..." she chuckled lustily. "That, and I was bored" She burst into flames, with a few chuckles

"That, and I have to go and torment Choji's dreams with junk food. Making him terrified of junk food was my best trick ever" Taisune shivered.

"Choji, afraid of Junk food? I, don't even want to know what she did" Fluffy smiled.

"But nice to see a woman on top of something...or is bottom, being Hell?"

**Universe 208; VFSNAKES; Fox Lord  
**

"RASENGAN!" two Rasengan's collided, as Taisune and a taller, alternate Naruto with an eye patch and strange robes with an Hia te he had never seen before were blasted back by the power. A little girl, with browninsh hair and oddly fox like eyes, ears and a tail, was watching the battle with enthusiasm.

"GO KEN-CHAN, KICK LOOKALIKE-CHAN'S BUTT!" she yelled with enthusiasm. The two Naruto's, now going by the names of Taisune and Kenpachi, glared at one another.

"Revenge is never the answer, and yet your filled with it" Taisune glared at the younger version of himself, his face visibly furious "What are you, a Uchiha!" that was an insult

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT TEME! AND WHAT'S WITH ALL OF YOUR, FORGIVENESS YOU PREACH ABOUT, YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE THAT TEME OF A TEACHER WHO STABBED ME WITH A CHIDORI..." Taisune glared down at him.

"No, not him, nor a person who'd attack you or someone you care about. Your rage against some is just; Kakashi, Sasuke, the councils, but your being consumed by vengeance. You will be left with nothing, NOTHING! And your rage against our fathers..."

"I HAVE NO FATHER!"

"Harsh. The Yellow Flash was an optimist, that is true, and missed the powers of hate, but that is no reason to hate him. The darkness you hold against Baa-chan and the Pervy Sage, Tsunade and Jiraiya, is also unjust. If you continue down such a path of hatred, your no Uzumaki, your, just pathetic" Taisune turned his back to Kenpachi.

"I have places to be, homes to save, have fun drowning in your own revenge" one Kamui later and Taisune was gone. Kenpachi looked away, before saying to himself.

"Maybe Jiraiya and Tsunade aren't that at fault...damn alternate me being right" he looked to the distance, the way towards his former 'home' of Konoha.

"Yachiru-chan" he looked to his adopted daughter, find Zangestu. I need advice"

"Gotcha Ken-chan!" the little girl said smiling

**Universe 730 (Hektols; New Chance)**

Taisune and Fluffy were in a dark chamber, covered in seal diagrams. With them were alternate versions of Jiraiya, and Minato, who had a darker look to him then his did, and Kushina. After arriving here, and this Minato, or 'Arashi" as he called himself, defeated him and Fluffy, before they had a chance to talk. They appeared to be arguing over the transfer seal

"But the seal's diagram for time travel appears to be off by several inches..."

"No No No, the Senjutsu chakra needs to be implemented here, not there

"The Fox suppression needs to be placed firmly here"

"No, not there, here!"

"Are you serious about this design, it'd have to be implemented with only a 20% chance of latching on. We need to write it out more solidly."

"The Gentle Fist shield portion appears to be smudged" Gentle fist was murder on seals

"FLUFFY, PUT AWAY THE PHEROMONE SEAL!"

"CAN'T IT STAY..."

"SHUT IT PERVY SAGE!" Jiraiya weeped.

"WHY ME, NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Taisune sighed.

"Nice to see some things never change, you know I've never met a none perverted Jiraiya in any world I've seen"

"HA, ICHA ICHA IS ETERNAL! A CRAZE IN ALL UNIVERSES..."

"No, the last one we visited the book series was a huge failure and its considered kindling"

"NO!" Taisune turned his attention to Minato/Arashi.

"So, why did you suggest this, time travel plan, anyway? And this power give to my younger self" he eyed his hands "These, Kekkei Genkai, are curses..." Arashi shook his head.

"But in the right hands, they could become gifts. By traveling back, I managed to revive the Sandiame Kazekage, steer Sasuke on a better path, train my son, restore his family and many others. You can do something similar, allow your own Naruto to do the same" Minato drew a pad with a seal print on it.

"You can even stop the Cursed seals effects if we add this to Naruto's seal" Taisune smiled.

He could save his friendship with Sasuke.

**Universe 1460; KrspaceT (Its sort of complicated, all of his stories are just portions of the true one...he's different then most authors)**

Taisune and Fluffy found themselves in a great hall, adorned with great gold banners with gilded green H's. Several statues of beings, under a banner that stated 'Tribute to fallen heroes', were here; including one of Jiraiya, four penguins, a man with glasses and a strange lightning shaped scar, a hunchbacked man with a maniacal look in his eyes and a lab coat and a elegant looking woman in a goat skin cloak.

Before them sat 10 others, alive and in person. The man at the far end, a black clothed man with spiky dark hair, rose.

"Greetings, cross universe travelers, I am Sora, the second leader of the Hero League" he then introduced the council, 9 other high ranked heroes who changed daily for fairness and freshness.

First was a large red robot with a strange face like symbol on his arm. He sort of resembled a truck "I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots and leader of Cybertron, Hero League head of Robotic affairs"

Then there was a beaded, brown haired man, slightly grayed in the hair, with a large black watch on his arm "I am Ben Tennyson, Hero League second in command, guardian of the Hero League central world, Greenia, and head of the world naming commission"

Next was a middle aged man with red hair and glasses in a white lab coat "I am Dexter, Hero League head of sciences"

Then came a silver haired beauty with red eyes "I am Moka Akashiya, of the Hero League vampire and monster division, second in command"

Then was a curly haired lady with brownish hair in robes "I am Hermoine Granger, Minister of Magic and leader of Magical Britain of the world of New Wizerdia" she frowned "And this was supposed to be Harry's duty, I have serious Hippogriff legislation"

"Sadly, he's no longer available for such duties, being dead" a blue gray tomcat said telepathically, his blind eyes flashing " I am Jayfeather, the most powerful cat in the universe, and second most powerful cat known in the multiverse"

Then was a person who appeared to be 12 years of age, with silver clothing and auburn hair "I am Artemis, Greek Goddess of the Hunt, head of the Hero League tracking division"

Now there was a penguin of all things, with an eye patch "I am General, descendant of the great Skipper and current head of Penguin generations 2 and 3"

Finally there was a bald monk like man with an arrow tattoo on his head "I am Aang, Hero League third in command, master of all four elements, and head of the Nixcia Galaxy department"

General eyed the two "Trans universal travelers, behold we of the Hero League, cower!" the others rolled their eyes.

"It appears they haven't bred out the psychotics of the penguins" Optimus sighed "And I doubt if they ever will"

"Why do we even keep these guys on rotation?" Moka spoke out loud.

"Because we have a system" Sora sighed "To balance out the voices representing the hero league with freshness" Taisune smiled.

"I take it you didn't want to end up like the Konoha council" Artemis glared at him, oh if only her powers were stronger on other worlds, then perhaps the two would catch on fire.

"True, we do not wish to be like the governments of the Land of Ninja's, of course a lot of it takes after the issues of the council of the gods" Hermoine answered "Try to ignore Artemis's glares, she really has, issues with you, and your sensei"

"I will find that pervert" Artemis growled to herself. Taisune gulped. He heard what this goddess was known to do to perverts. It made Tsunade look generous.

"Anyway, we take it your lost" Dexter commented, adjusting his glasses. "We believe we can help you find your way home" Taisune's eyes were wide, as were Fluffy's.

"We have immense experience in cross universal-dimensional matters, and we can track the natural portals between the worlds, or anomalies. It is possible we can find a direct way back to your home, in fact I have the research department on it right now" Taisune was shocked.

"Why are you helping me like this, you don't even know, well me and not the Naruto here..."

"I can still smell the perversity on you" One virgin goddess commented. Taisune sighed.

"Damn you Pervy Sage..."

"Hero Rule Number 14, always assist someone in trouble" General Quoted "Personally, I prefer Hero Rule Number 30, keep the spoils of war" Artemis glared at him.

"About that, we still need to, inventory, your spoils" she glared at the paranoid, possibly kleptomaniac bound penguin, as their race was on a hole, as a holographic image suddenly burst to life, showing a odd alien like being with odd head tail like appendages.

"Ashoka, what do you have to report" Sora commented. He flashed Taisune and Fluffy a sorry look about being interrupted, same to Artemis. After all, gods are temperamental.

"I have tracked the anomaly you've requested, Dexter, and its about to appear on the Black Planatoid, a world currently controlled by Megatron, Orochimaru and Tom Riddle. Requesting backup" Sora smiled.

"So, you ready to go home?"


	76. The End Fox Heart

Okay, back to the story

Faves 687

Alerts 490

C2's 47

Review Replies

Ragnell; Its only a few of them,

Scorpion; Its KRSPACET'S thing, not mine. Anyway, General is the clone of the Penguin Skipper,

Shadow; That is the story

Coppa; When was the Naraka in this story a robot

VFSNAKE; Hey, that was a universe where Sasuke had a few of Naruto's characteristics, and Naruto got Sasuke's revenge drive. That was bound to happen

Solo; A few of the universes he visited was requested

Brown; Jayfeather is a character from a book series called Warriors, and for that universe he was in, your be glad to here that Harry is dead

Deadly; Go to KRSPACET then

Vitorhugo; His entire story verse is one X over story...its weird.

Tobi; Which do you refer to?

_Sasuke appears_

**Greetings, you know me, the second most hated person in the Naruto fanon...only Sakura seems to be hated more. And I can see why..**

**I stabbed the dobe to kill him for power, I am anti social, and apparently I'm stealing Naruto's spotlight? Now...that's just in the Itachi Pursuit arc, which I'm sort of supposed to be a star of, as well as the Kage summit, which again I'm supposed to be big in. That's it.**

**Naruto appeared in both, he had his filler arcs and the other arcs to himself, and really, am I the only one who hogs the spotlight? Shikamaru basically ruled the Hidan and Kakuzu arcs, you could almost say Sakura ruled the Kazekage rescue arc, hell Jiraiya stole about as much spotlight in the Itachi pursuit arc then I did, but no one bashes...**

**Okay, they bash Sakura, and maybe Jiraiya too, but not for those reasons. No one ever rants on Shikamaru, and that eye browed freak has his own spin off series...then WHY ME! And for those who think I'm overpowered, I have two words for you**

**SAGE MODE**

**Like Naruto needs more power  
**

**Who did I actually truly beat? Naruto beat Haku and Gaara, Orochimaru and Itachi were weak and virtually dead, Deidara blew himself up, Killer Bee, maybe I beat him, but he did escape. A, that nut, frankly if Gaara hadn't blocked his Guillotine Drop, I'd be dead, and without Zetsu that hot Mizukage would have melted me.**

**So, who did I actually beat? That probably adds up to Yoroi, and Danzo...but didn't he blow himself up too? **

**Great, I've turned into the pathetic dobe!  
**

And that was Sasuke

Falling down to the end, the hero's path is done (Three songs for the final chapter!)

_Back on the battlefield_

Taisune eyed the great Susanno with annoyance, not again. Even if Sasuke couldn't keep it up for too long, Susanno was still perhaps one of the most powerful jutsu known.

Luckily, when he fought Gaara he'd used up the remainder of his old power, and now he only has energy from Sanbi, Gobi and part of the Rokubi. Especially with the Reibi not in the Statue of the Outer Path, the chakra levels were quite depleted.

He wouldn't need Gentle Fist Art; Soul Shadow Clones this time, he knew exactly how to defeat him this time.

"Sacred Sealing Style; 11 Sacred Flavors, Desalinization!" 11 Ramen cups burst forth from the sea, before the water around the Surtsey's former island was losing more and more salt, until the area was free of salt.

He'd do it farther, but he'd hate to wreck the sea life.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" a huge poof of smoke spewed from the impact, as a large form rose forth, with Taisune on top of it. Gamabunta now was posed for battle...

"HEY, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU SUMMONED ME, BUT..." he noticed Taisune "Wait, when did you get old!" Taisune sighed.

"Complicated, chief Toad, talk about it with my younger self later, now I have a Susanno to destroy" Gamabunta eyed the Uchiha darkly.

"Uchiha...DIE, NO MORE OF MY BRETHREN WILL BE EATEN...wait, did you summon my son in the middle of the Bjuu fight!" Gamabunta demanded. Taisune sighed.

"One, he was only there for a second before you got there, and second, you wouldn't have fought if he wasn't there. Gamakichi being attacked got you to fight the Ichibi in the original timeline, so I had to replicate it" Gamabunta grimaced.

'He knows me far too well' Taisune looked at the Susano.

"If we want to have a chance of winning, we have to destroy that armor. Hope your ready" Gamabunta leapt into the air.

"DIE UCHIHA!" he drew his Tanto

"TOTSUKA SWORD!" the two blades collided, as Taisune noticed something.

"That sword, its weaker then the old one...we might have a chance. Wind Release; Drilling Air Bullet!" a blast of wind flew from Taisune, blasting into the sword, as a distraction before he tossed a shurikan, with a seal tag on it, into the blade as well.

"Gamabunta-sama, hop back!" the toad complied, grumbling.

"I better not get a rash after this" he landed back on the fresh water as Sasuke laughed.

"Oh, that's rich, YOU THINK SUCH A LOWLY CREATURE CAN DEFEAT ME!" Taisune grinned.

"No, I just needed to do this" using the warp seal, the sword of Totsuka was warped away from Susanno, and on the water below them.

"GIVE THAT BACK DOBE..."

"Kamui" the sword was suck in by a great space vortex. Sasuke cried.

"NOOO, MY BLADE, HOW DARE YOU!" Sasuke yelled. Now all he had left was the Yata mirror.

"Hey, Gamabunta-sama...got Oil?"Gamubunta complied, as a huge gush of oil flew from his mouth.

"Fire Release; Flame Bullet!" the fire caught hold of the oil, super powering the attack and blasting into the Yata mirror.

"WATER!" the shield repulsed the fire based attack, with Sasuke no longer able to use it to create more jutsu for himself. Sasuke inside was panting, Susanno's side effects hammering into him.

"The energies required to maintain Susano, especially with him not having full control of his body and having fought me earlier to a powerful extreme, is taxing his body immensely. Let's keep up the heat, shall we Chief?" Gamabunta grinned.

"You took the words right out of my mouth..." he breathed in.

"Wind Release; Toad Gun!" via another collaboration jutsu, a spiraling vortex of wind and water flew straight at Susano, who manifested the mirror once again.

"EARTH!" the water attack blasted into the shield, but this was all in the plan..

"Lightning Release; Electric Bullet!" a lightning version of the bullet jutsu's blasted into the Toad Gun, adding electricity to the charge, striking the Yata Mirror in an elemental weakness.

The mirror began to crack.

"No, NO, YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I would!" the Yata Mirror shattered from the strain of blocking three elements, as the attack blasted Susanno, as Fluffy appeared to him in a Teleport warp.

"The explanation and dump off is done, now lets take care of this dupe" he formed a Rasengan, that she began to shape.

"Um, why do you look familiar?" Gamabunta couldn't help but think he had seen this person before...

"Its nothing" a Black Rasenshurikan appeared in both their hands, as they yelled out at once.

"TAILED BEAST RASENSHURIKAN!" The attack was sent flying across the sea, and struck Susanno like a point blank Tailed Beast Ball. A explosion larger than the Hokage monument ensued, before the weakened Sasuke was sent flying out, Susanno destroyed.

"Its time to finish this" he commented "Thanks Gamabunta" he closed his eyes, as he began to see his friends before him

People he met in epic events few talked about (Movies); Temujin, Shion, Amaru, Koyuki, Sara, Michiru and Hikaru, ect

People he met in just as epic adventures with likewise lack of caring (Fillers); Ranmaru, Isaribi, Sasame, Guren, Yukimaru, Hotaru, Mr. Ostrich, Sumaru, ect

Friends of his from other villages; Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Mei, Haku, Chojuro, A, Darui, Samui, Killer Bee, Onoki, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Ect, even Tayuya for some reason

Those he was friends with who hailed from the Akatsuki; Konan, Nagato, Yahiko, Itachi, Kabuto...wait why was he there?

The other Jinchuriki; Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata and Fu

His friends from the Leaf; Neji, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru, Tenten, Ino, Lee, Shikamaru, Shino, Sai, Konomaru, Hiruzen, The Ichiraku's, ect

His family; Minato, Kushina, Iruka, Hinata, Tsunade and Jiraiya, even Fluffy

He opened his eyes, as a huge burst of chakra appeared in his main hand. Fluffy vanished, as the shape took form of a giant glowing blue chakra fox head, with nine chakra tails swirling around it.

"BEHOLD FOX HEART, MY ULTIMATE JUTSU. WITHIN IT, ALL OF MY POWER...SHADOW STRIKING RAMEN!" using Ramen to attach to Sasuke's leg, he swung to strike him as Gamabunta poofed away, wanting to get away from the impact this would give. Sasuke snapped back to life.

He may be nearly dead, but he was still dangerous...

"SHADOW CHIDORI!" a giant version of the Flapping Chidori appeared, but swirling with a dark chaos, before the two attacks, Fox Heart and Shadow Chidori, collided.

A huge blast of light and darkness exploded from the center of the two attacks, as innerly the two attacks were striking at one another with full force as the two stared down at one another. The attack formed into a purple sphere like their battle in the Valley of the End.

"NO FAIR, IF I HAD BEEN AT FULL POWER..."

"You'd still have lost, Believe it" Fox Heart broke through Shadow Chidori, and pierced Sasuke's heart. Sasuke's eyes widened, as he burst into light and vanished. Taisune smiled, before he succumbed to the time limit, fading away.

**OKAY, SO EXPECT THE EPILOGUE CHAPTER SOON, AND WITH THAT THIS STORY WILL BE OVER. I GIVE MY THANKS TO ALL WHO STUCK BY IT AND REVIEWED, AND I ENCOURAGE YOU ALL TO WRITE YOUR OWN STORIES WITH ORIGINALITY**

**Don't be afraid to use new ideas**

**Be willing to use everything; Games, Movies, Fillers...**

**Be sure to read other stories of mine when I write them**

**Until then, be ready for the Final Chapter?**

**What is the future for Naruto and his Harem?**

**Will Mei ever get married? **

**Are Taisune and Fluffy Really Gone?**

Gentle Fist Art; Soul Shadow Clones

Rank; S

Description; Shadow clones, with some Fluffy chakra, attack a foe while apparitions of a fallen friend appear behind them like the sunset genjtusu

Sacred Sealing Style; 11 Sacred Flavors, Desalinization

Rank; S

Description; 11 ancient ramen cups rise to remove salt from nearby waters

Lightning Release; Electric Bullet

Rank; C

Description; Static is compressed in the mouth before being blasted at a foe

Tailed Beast Rasenshurikan

Tailed Beast Skill (S)

Description; A fusion of Rasenshurikan and the Tailed Beast Ball

Kitsune Heart

Kekkei Genkais (S)

Description; Taisune's ultimate jutsu, all of his power is compiled into it and with it, a foe is attacked with a force capable of leveling a country. Only a fully rested, Sage mode using Taisune could survive its chakra take


	77. Epilogue

Epilogue (None of the whole, starting credit thing this time)

_The end of the ritual_

Utakata's dead body crashed to the floor of the Akatsuki's chamber, as the rock barricading its entrance was shattered by a rock fist. Onoki and his team stood imposingly before the Akatsuki.

"DEIDARA!" Onoki growled. Said art lover smirked.

"Why, if it isn't my art hating sensei" The group appeared to be ready to brawl, before a greenlight began to spew from Utakata's form.

"What the..." Pain said in shock as the body shook, and Utakata's eyes opened up, as he forced himself up.

"Urg..." Kisame's eyes were wide.

"How, we have the Six Tails, HE SHOULD BE DEAD!" Onoki grinned.

"So, that Namikaze look a like Uzumaki placed an emergency seal to draw forth senjutsu chakra and convert it into life force to revive the boy. Impressive, GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" the two ninja's with him complied and grabbed Utakata before body flickering away.

"DUST RELEASE; DUST CLONE TECHNIQUE!" the entire area imploded (Based off what Akatsuchi said about this jutsu, I've made the most realistic estimate)...

"TOBI'S IN PAIN!" 'Damn, not this' Tobi and Kakuzu took the attack's blunt.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sasori's hologram flickered away

"ART!" Deidara yelled.

Itachi frowned as he lost his hologram just as the last two did.

"Overkill" Kisame commented as his hologram vanished.

From the ruined landscape that resulted, the Tsuchikage frowned.

"I never get to do that these days"

_Meanwhile, Amegakure Tower_

Pain blinked, before frowning.

"What power, Iwa should not be underestimated. Also, I think I see where Deidara-san got his inspiration for his jutsu style" he turned to Konan "Did we loose anyone?" Konan frowned.

"Kakuzu-san was vaporized, though I believe Madara-sama escaped. The Statue was also de summoned, damaged but the tailed beasts should repair it. After all, it would take more than that to destroy it"

"Good, we will not be denied our hope, the end of war, but now we need a new replacement for Kakuzu-san. I wonder if we can convince that Taisune fellow"

Utakata, now no longer a Jinchuuriki, was able to politely turn down Onoki's offer, and went back to aiding the Tsuchigumo clan, while trying to avoid being Hotaru's sensei, which he failed in

The Akatsuki, taking time to recover from Onoki's attack, were no longer able to get work from the five great nation's ninja villages. Requiring jobs from smaller villages and private Daiymo use, they eventually were able to reform their base of operations and resources after three years (AKA, Shippuden start era), though they had difficulty retaining replacements for Kakuzu.

During this time in between their return to grace, Naruto and the girls attached to him romantically continued to grow stronger, with each girl becoming Jonin level Kunoichi by the time Akatsuki resurfaced, and Naruto successfully training his 'Team Naruto'; Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

Konohamaru gaining a Tobektsu rank by Shippuden start era, and Moegi and Udon Chunnin. Hanabi was in between Chunnin and Tobekstu level under her own sensei.

Taking on many missions of various meddle (all missions in original movie series and filler arcs), Naruto gained renown in many lands; Snow, Bear, Moon, even a continent across the sea.

His girlfriends, who became his wives a few months before the Akatsuki resurfaced, gained similar renown, becoming known as the Nine Wives, each with a 30 Million Ryo Bounty. Naruto had a 60 Million bounty.

Eventually, the Akatsuki began to reappear, capturing Gaara, who became the Godiame Kazekage, and Roshi, as well as capturing a girl with a similar beast named Amaru and a boy with some of the Fox's chakra inside of him named Sora, and removing their tailed beasts or fragments of tailed beasts, though it appeared as though Taisune had thought ahead and added similar seals to them, saving their tailed beasts came at the price of Sasori's life, which was ended by the combined teamwork of Temari, Fu, Naruto and the restored Gaara, and Itachi's, who ended up taking down Onoki in a pitched battle with the Mangekyo facing the Susanno.

Roshi was made the Yondiame Tsuchikage after this

Eventually, Danzo tracked down Pain and faced him in combat across Amegakure. Managing to hold his own for a while, Danzo eventually was defeated by Pain, while still managing to capture the killed Human Path and sent it back to Konoha, allowing for an analysis to take place. This eventually led to a pitched battle where Naruto faced down Pain, after the leader of Akatsuki effortlessly defeated Kakashi, Asuma, Tsunade and many others, using his new sage powers against him.

After a difficult battle, Naruto prevailed and later Nagato used the last of his power to restore those he killed in the battle. Tsunade later appointed Naruto the Rokudaime Hokage after this, as he was now officially the strongest ninja in the village.

That, and she had a lot of paperwork due.

Konan left the Akatsuki soon after this, to rule Amegakure in Nagato's place. Though it also had something to do with the little Rinnegan kid that popped out a few months later.

Eventually, after a team of Deidara and Kisame managed to apparently overpower Killer Bee (Who in reality escaped), the Raikage called a 5 Kage summit, attended by Roshi, Gaara, Mei, A and Naruto, along with his wives, where Uchiha Madara declared a Fourth Shinobi world war to capture the remaining Two Tailed, Seven Tailed, Eight Tailed and Nine Tailed beasts to complete his plan.

The Raikage, who after hearing his brother was still alive, tracked him down, drove off Kisame and Deidara who had tried to finish the job, and after disciplining Bee, the war began.

Madara, with Kisame, Deidara and Zetsu on his side, along with the 100,000 white Zetsu army, enhanced by the Reibi's dark chakra to make up for the missing tailed beasts, eventually meeting back up with Orochimaru, who agreed to aid them once again in revenge for 'a naruto destroying his promised body', along with Otogakure. Using Summoning; Impure World Resurrection to revive many fallen famous Shinobi, a very similar list to what happened originally were revived (Aside for those who lived, obviously, and Zabuzza, whose grave was sealed), along with additions such as Kabuto, Danzo, Suien, Hidan, and Sakumo (A/N Why didn't they revive him in canon anyway?)

He tried to resurrect the Shodai and Nidiame once again, but this failed, apparently Taisune had pulled the same trick he did on Zabuuza with them, as well as Fluffy, Taisune, Sakura and Sasuke, which oddly failed for some unknown reason.

The Allied Shinobi forces were forged, consisting of not only the five great nations, but the Land of Iron under Mifune, Amegakure under Konan (Who barely escaped an attack on her by Madara, after forcing him to give up his right eye, though he still managed to retrieve a Rinnegan) Yukigakure under the direction of their Daiymo Koyuki, and Hoshigakure under Godiame Hoshikage Sumaru

Even Temujin brought a legion of his men to serve in reserve to free up ninja for the front lines, as did Kusagakure.

Shibuki had tried to get Takigakure to join in the war, but the ninja of the village stood against aligning with anything related to Fu.

Battling across the land, the Shinobi forces, after many hard battles, eventually cornered Madara, where Naruto defeated him with a secret Taisune left behind, and peace once again filled the land.

With his wives being close to the leaders of the villages, tensions were easily quelled in the five great nations, leading to a peace, at least for now.

In fact, the closet that there had been to war since was an incident involving Naruto being too friendly and accidentally promising a priestess named Shion to help 'make sure a new shrine maiden was born'. It took a lot of explaining, negotiating and similar acts before the matter was settled, though they still ended up having a new blond hair, blue eyed priestess.

**20 years after the war**

A graying Iruka stood before a new graduating class of 12 year old genin, noticing three particular heads in particular, being the Uzumaki's/Namikaze's (The children being asked if they want to take the Namikaze age once they pass the Genin test) of this class. His favorite student somehow always had a few kids in each class, and each class before it for the last few years, and for a while after these ones. Though, luckily for him they apparently decided to stop at 27, 3 each, leaving him with only 9 generations of Uzumaki's to deal with...and this was the fourth.

And deal with them alone, for all the other teachers were in an asylum right now.

The first generation consisted of Mangūsu Uzumaki (Female, Temari), who inherited just wind but powerfully, along with her mother's mind, Kokuyōseki (Male, Kurotsuchi), who inherited Lava and Crystal Release, and Kamakiri Namikaze (Male, Fu), who inherited Wood Release (and disproving the theories, no new tailed beasts). They were Neji Hyuga's students, and all were currently preparing to take Tobektsu Jonnin exams

The Second Generation consisted of Saba Uzumaki (Male, Isaribi), who inherited his mother's abilities, along with storm and scorch, Chikau Namikaze (Female, Tayuya), who inherited teleport and Aura, as well as his mother's tongue, and Hyōga Uzumaki (Female, Samui), who inherited Storm and Ice Releases, along with her mother's chest. They were the students of Udon, and all Chunnin

The Third Generation consisted of Foji Namikaze (Male, Tenten) a weapons specialist with the Hikari Sharingan, the only one shown to inherit it, Māshī Uzumaki (Male, Haku, not that anyone could tell) who had Ice, and Saboten Uzumaki (Female, Temari), who inherited Wind and Scorch. These were Choji's students, and currently taking the Chunnin exams in Suna.

It was actually odd how there were three Uzumaki kids the same age in the last classes, as it was apparently planned. They also all graduated at age 12, instead of around 9 or 10 as they probably could, mainly for socialization.

Being the children of a powerful, and odd, family, they needed to understand what was normal

Well then, back to this generation

"Squad 7, Hinode Uzumaki Namikaze..."

The first, a tanned boy with lavender shaded hair and pale blue eyes; was sitting quietly, looking a little shy, at least compared to his more lively half siblings. This was Hinata's eldest (the Elders, in one last defiant effort of red tape, help up the kid process for as long as possible...); Hinode Namikaze, taking the name just last night, Hinata's son and being an odd egg, not inheriting any form of release from his father and inheriting his mother's Byukugan. He was considered the soul of this generation

Though he did have a stronger inheritance of the Fox's chakra then most, even more than Fu's kids, who had two chakra's of Bjuu inherited, making his Gentle Fist more potent then most.

He was also apparently engaged to a Kiri Genin named Meina.

"Yes" he said nervously.

"Takinami Uzumaki" a green haired, tanned girl looked up, Fu's daughter and oddly an inheritor of her super strength, the only one of her three siblings to do so, and the force of this generation. Other than that, she had just a powerful water release. Like most of her extended 27 (28 with Shion's kid, who they saw more as a cousin), member children generation, she had immense energy and an obsessive love of ramen, shared by all of them.

Hence why Teuchi was the richest man in the Land of Fire, even richer than the Daimyo.

They also saw dramatic pranking as a right of passage, apparently you couldn't graduate until you managed to do something big and avoid the ANBU for at least 2 hours.

The ANBU found this practice both bothersome, and oddly fun, apparently keeping track of the high scores and best pranks.

Saba's teleporting camera trick in the hot springs was the longest running one of all, mainly because they spent most of their time being after Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"And Tsurara Uzumaki" a black haired girl, oddly Haku's only daughter, nodded. With blue eyes and black hair, she was serene, yet intelligent, the brains of this generation. She had Ice release.

"Your sensei is Sarutobi Konohamaru" Konohamaru, a Jonnin ranked shinobi, and successor to the Hokage position, walked in, dressed up much like his uncle, but with his old scarf still on his neck and a lack of tobacco smoke and facial hair, entered the room. Also, like Asuma, he had a highly attractive wife, Hanabi.

"My team, Hokage monument, 1 hour" they looked out at the Hokage monument, now adorned with their father's head next to their 'Supa Baa-chan" to them practically via practical adoption, not ever finding it out to be true genetically, their Jiji's, Konohamaru's recently deceased Jiji's, and the Sho and Nidiame's.

"Also, Hinode-san, there is someone here to see you" in a blue blur, a buxon red head hugged him.

"OH, YOU MADE GENIN Hinode-kun, I KNEW YOU WOULD, MY FIANCE!" Meina squealed, burying Hinode's head into her amble chest.

"Can't, breath, Meina-chan" he gasped out. The male's in the classroom eyed him in jealously and envy, aside for Iruka.

'Lucky bastard' Takinami and Tsurada smirked.

'Just like Tou-san'

**Speaking of which**

Naruto yawned, waking up to a 'normal' morning, with his head buried into Fu's H cups like pillows, apparently they swapped each night, with his eight other wives around him.

Haku's D cups, Isaribi's C Cups, Tayuya's D cups, Kurotsuchi's E Cups, Samui's H cups, Tenten's D Cups, Temari's E Cups and Hinata's, to his Jiraiya influenced, as much as he tried to resist, perverted pleasure, J cup breasts (Apparently something changed in the time line oh so slightly there) plainly visible with their lack of clothing.

All of them holding on to him like vices, not wanting to leave their hero, their lover, their soul mate, their stud...

Naruto yawned, wanting to get out of his Deluxe Emperor sized bed, but seeing as though 'Supa Baa-chan' was visiting, he could be a little slow. The kids would be alright, and he wouldn't wake the girls up abruptly.

They may love him, but they still were females, and did not like to be disturbed when in their happy place

Not, at, all. That, and his Jiraiya senses were tingling. The old pervert must be nearby somewhere, and if he even tried to write Kitsune To Mesu 9, via getting any 'research here', Ball implosion would be cast.

**And now, for Taisune's fate**

Taisune opened his eyes, and found not oblivion, but a grassy meadow, filled with wild flowers and grass. Pushing himself up, he looked up into the sky to see the sun shining down in his face.

"Where, where am I?" he commented, before he heard a gasp of shock.

"N..NARUTO-KUN!" He turned around, to see his lavender haired, pearl haired princess, alive, and definately not Fluffy. She had tried to henge into Hinata once or twice, yet oddly he could sense her tricks

This was real

"HINATA-CHAN!" the two embraced rapidly, hugging and crying tears of joy.

"I'm sorry..." he said softly "I, didn't mean to..." Hinata smiled and sniffled

"I don't blame you" their hug continued, before Taisune found something brush against his hand, and noticed something, as did Hinata at the time.

First, Hinata was dressed in a sheer tang top and shorts that barely hid anything, not that Taisune would complain.

The second thing, was the fox like tail on Hinata, and her fox like ears. How did he miss that?

"KAMI!" they both yelled in shock, apparently Hinata didn't realize it either.

"Oh, how cute" Fluffy smirked, appearing before them, dressed in a even sheerer leather set of clothing and miniskirt, with nine tails on her. Taisune averted his eyes.

"Fluffy...why are you dressed like that, you pervy fox, and for that matter, what's going on!" Fluffy grinned.

"Oh, I decided to add my own take to this little love tale, and merely work on my own problems" she moved her arms to note the surroundings "Behold, the Fox realm, empty isn't it" she commented sadly "But of course, you can help with my problem. After all, I brought her back to life, the original one that is" Taisune twitched.

"Wait, you expect me to go on a wild orgy with you and Hinata..." she shook her head sadly.

"Sadly, that Chaos Chidori is still messing her up" Hinata cried softly, "But who say's just me and Hinata" two more figures, similarly altered, appeared from behind Taisune and hugged him provocatively, a Hanyou'd Sakura, who was back to normal, and Hanyou'd Ino.

"Naruto-kun, don't you think its time you get your thanks for all your help" Sakura said lustfully.

"Yes, let me show you, the pleasures of the mind" Ino whispered. Taisune twitched again, as Hinata sat on a border between fury for those two trying to grab her husband, and lust for the possible orgy.

"They can heal her...all you have to do is help me populate the Fox Realm (Remember me mentioning this a while ago about the Fox realm being empty?) with Hanyou Fox's, which you can count as here without these lovely little tails, with an none fatal immortality bonus, being half demons" Fluffy huskily whispered. Taisune was now torn between wanting to heal his wife, loyalty to his wife, Jiraiya originating lust, and his disdain for said lust.

Fluffy sighed "Still trying to be loyal to Hinata-san I see" Hinata smiled, before Fluffy did a foxy grin "Well then, it looks like I'm going to have to, convince you, then, especially seeing as though I control things here, and its no Jutsu or Kekkei Genkai time..." Taisune and Hinata flinched, and only did so further as, Fluffied, versions of the new Naruto's girls, Anko, Hana, Karai, Koyuki, Toki, Haruna, Hanabi, Karin, Mei, Shion, Konan, Yugito, Amaru, Guren, Hotaru, Shizune (Thankfully Fluffy had the morals to at least keep out family, AKA Tsunade) and Ayame came out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"For you see, all these girls have feelings for either you, or your new self, so lets help them have some fun, convincing you"Naruto and Hinata shivered, in a mix of fear and lust.

"Why must I be so nice!"

It took about a day, but Hinata and Taisune, eventually agreed, and the Fox realm soon became the most populated Summon realm.

**Fin**


	78. Author Note

A/N

Its been a while, hasn't it. Yet I still get new faves, alerts, reviews and C2's from this story...thanks.

Anyway...well, I guess the story has ended...man I really am bad at ending stories...

The responses are always mixed

However, I have some questions for my fans of the story

1; Should I try a Sequel to Mysterious Power, I mean I have the characters

I even have 5 new characters to use there as well; Might Lee, Super Lee, Ultra Lee, Mega Lee and Tai Lee (Guess who's, and there personalities slash dress)

However I have no idea for a plot to use them with. There are some slight ideas I may have; a new nation with a draconian law system (A year in jail per swear, Road kill is 15 years, chewing gum is 20...insert other extreme laws) appearing and waging war (I don't know how to go with that) or a villain guy messing up space so one of the characters ends up in another universe, but I don't know how to go with it

2; Should I make a anime intro for this, and other stories of mine, and if so what song should I use (I take suggestions, for all my major stories; this, Vampiress, Moon Heir, Restored Legacy, and whatever I replace Vampiress with)

Suggestions are always welcome! Now, get your thoughts rolling


	79. Adopt the one shot, read the one shot

Note

Put up a oneshot I was unable to finish...if anyone wants it take it. it does have some scenes I hope to be interesting on it, and might as well know if it would have been popular had I been able to finish it

Also, big thanks to all the people who still love this story...and keep reviewing it. I love you all...but mainly the girls. I don't do boys


	80. Author Note 2

A/N, as my most popular Naruto story, my messages to my Naruto fans always come through this story. For that reason, I have two

1; I plan to return to the world of Naruto Fanfiction in the future. How long that will take, I do not know, but that will require me to first finish Crisis of Infinite Earths, and one of the main three stories I am currently doing; Percy Jackson Moon Heir 2, Young Justice Next Gen and Harry Potter Altered World. It will most likely be either Moon Heir or Altered World to end first. Of course, I require time to formulate a story format. I won't be doing a Succubi based Naruto as I have expressed interest in before.

One of my stronger ideas at the moment is a Naruto whose Mother gains the Rinnegan, and then him. The idea of that is to deal with the quickly overpower cliche of a Rinnegan Naruto by actually giving him a teacher. But then again, its just an idea.

Of course, when and if that story appears, Sakura will be unbashed and will most likely be one of the nine in the harem.

2; Anyone know of any reliable sites, other than Youtube, to watch English Naruto? My old one, Anime Ratio, is practically dead. It dying is part of the reason I have been out of the Naruto world recently.

By the way, anyone have a sight with all the Naruto Road to Ninja stuff outlined, that updates whenever a new development comes in...


	81. Author Note 25

I am not dead...I am just coming back from vacation, dealing with crazy affairs, getting back to school and having my wisdom teeth pulled...so I am taking a break until I am caught up, and I am not high. God, people say my writing is weird enough without pain medication.

I have a site, so you may stop with the IM's and reviews. I'm flattered, but its getting obsessive.

However, I do have some more to say about the Rinnegan Naruto project and other things

For one thing, I plan to add a OC female Uchiha child Sasuke's age, but not his sister or a de aged Mikoto, or a fem Sasuke. How should I work that?

Two, the current plan is to include Hinata, fem Uchiha, Fu, Sakura and Yugito. I have four others to consider to keep the nine theme I generally use.

Three, Naruto's not the only Harem possessor. Kushina will have her own fem harem, due to the Rinnegan giving her, and Naruto, Greek God level libido. Its more of a, either I have that or I end up raping my son, sort of thing. Mikoto and Hinata's mom are confirmed for now, with Mei, Anko and Kurenai being debated.

Four, Fans of Hinata and Hellsing, read godospartan the Kitsune's Naruto's Hellsing: New Age Vampires. Its a good story, has the originality, justified issues with Jiriaiya that do't go to bashing and just that good writer feel to it, but the reviews are clogging up with Hinata haters. The writer is a Hinata fan, but he won't go against the current. Help him, and give the story the lavender love it deserves. (After all, even if you dislike the stutter, Seras can whip her into a half a new character. Love of Naruto, but rage of a warrior...see Road to Ninja flip Hinata, aka the Hinata most likely to rape Naruto)

And five...Echoes fans I give you something to think about, I have been talking with the writer...

The fans may know what I mean.


	82. Author Note 26

I appreciate all the ideas that came in for the new project, to be released sometime this week following the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Altered World.

And to the fans, some highlights of the upcoming story

1; Kushina will manage to survive Kyuubi, however this survival will not be without consequence. Her survival will be connected to the recent events of the Mysterious Power Sasuke Uchiha induced crisis that has caused the problems seen in Altered World and Next Gen. There will be those after her, including a version of Beowulf with connections to another story of mine. Who this Beowulf will be is a mystery to you guys, but not to me.

2: Jiraiya will have a larger role than in Last Vampiress. Kushina may even like his work in this one, or perhaps even inspire some

3: Sakura will get her turn in the good light, while Kakashi and Sasuke will be bashed. I may even bash Hiruzen, but that's still being considered.

4: Naruto's abilities with the Rinnegan will be limited. Due to his and Kushina's lack of Madara's knowledge, if via Obito's mouth to Pain, they will mostly only use the abilities to construct missiles and summon animals regularly when compared to the other paths, along with the five elemental chakras

5: Hinata will have a slightly different personality from canon, taking cues from Road to Ninja

6; There will be more Omakes

7: Shizuka will likely be in Naruto's harem.

8: 1000 years of death varieties will continue

9: There will be at least one example of Homosexual Reproduction

10; Fugaku and Hiashi will be gay lovers...ah no that one is just me messing with you guys

Stay tuned


	83. author note 2 point 7

Another request from the author to his largest concentration of fans. I was looking around TV tropes when I saw I now have a author page. If any of you are good at finding tropes, any chance you could give it an edit?

Also, I'm trying to find new harem Naruto fics with Hinata as one of them. Can you guys give me the names of some new, promising looking ones made since 1/1/13.


End file.
